Entre ombre et lumière
by Danselune
Summary: Yuri - 6eme année à Poudlard, Harry se remet difficilement de la mort de Sirius, Ginny entre en annee de BUSE. Hermione aura fort a faire entre ses amis, les cours et le retour des Mangemorts.
1. Introduction

Titre: Entre ombre et lumiere

Auteur: Danselune

Disclaimer: Suis pas propriétaire des persos, de l'univers, etc... mais je doute que ca surprenne grand monde

Rating: Bah, on va dire T, devrait rien y avoir de bien méchant, a priori, mais sait on jamais. En tout cas, ca dépassera pas ce rating.

Note: Version réécrite et normalement finale, sauf besoin de réécriture de chapitre pour soucis de cohérence, on sait jamais. Dans les infos a savoir, notez qu'il y aura du Yuri. Notez aussi qu'il n'y aura AUCUN lemon/lime. J'écris pas ce genre de choses et je compte pas en écrire, donc si vous en voulez, vous pouvez passer votre chemin. Merci d'excuser les eventuelles erreurs/adaptations de l'univers d'origine, je me documente autant que possible, mais je suis pas infaillible.

Sinon, cette fic tiens lieu et place de volume 6 et n'en tient donc pas compte. Il fait suite au volume 5 et contient donc des spoilers sur les livres 1 a 5 (bon, ptet pas pour tous, mais sait-on jamais).

Notez également que les chapitre 1 a 6 ainsi que cette intro ont été entièrement réécrits. Il est donc vivement conseiller de relire toute la fic pour suivre les nouveaux chapitres, vu qu'il y a eu pas mal de modifications au niveau scénar, evenements et ordre d'arrivée des évenements en question.

Voila, bonne lecture a tous

* * *

La nuit était magnifique, enchanteresse. Le ciel dénué de tout nuage laissait apercevoir un grand nombre d'étoiles et la pleine lune projetait sa douce lumière argentée sur le paysage paisible que constituait l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, la nimbant d'un halo spectral et hypnotique.

Hermione Granger, jeune sorcière de sixième année dans l'établissement, ne prêtait pourtant pas la moindre attention à la beauté de cette nuit malgré le fait qu'elle se trouvait au sommet de Poudlard, sur les créneaux d'un des remparts les plus élevé qui soit.

A l'heure actuelle, l'univers entier d'Hermione se résumait aux deux émeraudes magnifiques et envoûtantes au dessus d'elle et à la sensation irréelle qu'elle était en danger de mort.

En effet, elle se retrouvait penchée dangereusement au dessus du vide vertigineux. La seule chose qui la séparait d'une chute mortelle était le bras passé en travers de son dos et qui la soutenait. S'il venait à disparaître, elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que sa vie ferait de même.

Le temps semblait s'être figé, chaque seconde s'étirant à l'infini pendant qu'elle se trouvait dans l'attente de savoir si elle allait vivre ou mourir. Ses pensées habituellement ordonnées et précises étaient balayées par un cyclone de sentiments et de questions qu'elle s'avérait incapable de démêler. Seules ces émeraudes lui servaient de repère dans la tourmente qui l'habitait malgré le fait qu'elles en étaient l'origine.

Au bout de quelques courts instants qui lui avaient semblés des heures, des jours, des cris alarmés se firent entendre, franchissant difficilement le courant tumultueux de ses pensées et elle reconnut distraitement les voix de ses amis, toujours hypnotisée par les émeraudes scintillantes auréolées de l'argent de la pleine lune.

Le bras qui la retenait disparût aussitôt et Hermione bascula en arrière, plongeant lentement dans le vide, comme en rêve. Elle entendit des incantations et aperçut des éclairs de lumière rouge, donnant l'impression de venir de très loin.

_Je vais mourir !_

La pensée fusa dans son esprit, franchissant son tourment pour affirmer sa vérité glacée. Une expression d'étonnement plutôt que de peur naquit sur le visage encadré par les cheveux broussailleux de la jeune fille au moment où elle disparaissait derrière les créneaux. Un cri de terreur et d'horreur déchira soudain le calme de la nuit et Hermione s'étonna vaguement de ne pas en être l'auteur, ni même de ressentir de peur.

Une violente douleur lui remonta depuis l'épaule jusqu'à son poignet, lui donnant l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le bras sans la moindre douceur. Son cerveau embrumé enregistra peu à peu le fait qu'elle ne tombait plus. Quelqu'un l'avait rattrapée de justesse par le poignet.

Elle voulut lever les yeux vers son sauveur, mais son regard se bloqua sur la main qui la retenait et le soulagement qui naissait lentement en elle s'évanouit lorsqu'elle constata que son poignet glissait progressivement. Sous elle, le vide vertigineux semblait l'attirer à elle avec une convoitise à peine refoulée, l'incitant à s'abandonner à l'oubli apaisant de la mort.

_Par Merlin_, songea douloureusement Hermione._ Comment en est-on arrivés là ?_


	2. Vacances d'été

L'été touchait doucement à sa fin au 4, Privet Drive. L'Oncle Vernon était lourdement affalé sur son divan, s'éventant avec son journal en pestant contre la chaleur étouffante qui le faisait transpirer à grosse gouttes. Installé à coté de lui et suant également d'abondance, dégageant une odeur rance, se tenait Dudley qui regardait la télévision en riant tout en baffrant des chips et buvant une grande quantité de soda glacé sous le regard indulgent de sa mère. 

L'été s'était avéré l'un des plus chaud que les Dursley aient connus depuis de longues années. Il leur tardait qu'il touche à sa fin, que la température descende et, par la même occasion, qu'ils soient une fois de plus débarrassés de leur indésirable neveu.

Isolé dans sa chambre, la fenêtre grande ouverte pour laisser entrer un air à peine moins chaud et étouffant que celui qui stagnait lourdement dans la pièce, Harry se tenait allongé en travers de son lit, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant son corps et la gorge sèche.

A tout juste 16 ans, Harry avait encore grandit et paraissait relativement mince depuis l'année précédente. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement creusées et ses yeux verts arboraient des cernes, lui donnant une apparence négligée et légèrement maladive.

Cet impression de sous-alimentation venait en partie du fait qu'il n'était pas aussi bien nourrit que son cousin Dudley, ce qui n'était pas un tort en soi au vue de la masse grassouillette de l'intéressé, mais à cela s'ajoutait le fait que Harry Potter, jeune sorcier en vacance, avait perdu l'appétit depuis près de deux mois.

Tout au long de cet été marqué par la canicule, il n'avait cessé de ressasser les évènements qui avaient eu lieux au ministère de la magie. Avec le recul, il se rendait compte à quel point il s'était montré obstiné et sur de lui, entraînant ses amis dans un piège grossier contre lequel sa meilleure amie l'avait mis en garde.

Oui, Hermione Granger, que la quasi-totalité des professeurs et élèves de Poudlard considérait comme la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, avait sentit le piège et avait tenté de le convaincre qu'il était imprudent de foncer tête baissée au ministère dans une tentative de sauvetage fondée sur sa seule conviction qu'il ne pouvait avoir tort.

Pourtant il ne l'avait que très peu écoutée. Oh, bien sûr il avait accepté d'utiliser la cheminée d'Ombrage pour tenter de communiquer avec Sirius dans sa demeure dissimulée aux yeux de tous qui servait de quartier général à l'Ordre du Phénix, mais quand Kreatur lui avait déclaré que son parrain était sortit, Harry s'était au fond de lui-même sentit tellement satisfait d'avoir eu raison qu'il avait accepté la parole de l'Elfe de maison sans même prendre la peine de se poser d'autres questions. Si seulement il avait demandé à voir Lupin ou à contacter n'importe qui d'autre…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en serrant les poings. Oui, il avait commis une terrible erreur. Il avait accordé du crédit à une créature qui n'avait jamais prit la peine de dissimuler le mépris et la haine qu'il éprouvait envers son maître et tous ceux qui étaient lié à lui, même de très loin. Persuadé d'avoir raison, il s'était précipité au ministère, entraînant malgré lui ses amis qui se fiaient à son jugement, qui lui accordaient leur confiance.

Eut-il attendu quelques minutes de plus, Rogue l'aurait trouvé et expliqué que Sirius était toujours bien à l'abri au 12, Square Grimmaurd et tout ce désastre aurait été évité. Harry ressentit une bouffée de colère à cette idée. Rogue, qu'il haïssait, aurait fait la différence ? Cette simple idée le révoltait. Au fond de lui, Harry se prenait parfois à songer que Rogue n'aurait de toutes façons pas prit la peine d'avertir Harry, il le détestait autant que Sirius. Il en venait même parfois à considérer que Rogue ne l'avait pas avertit, alors qu'il pouvait le faire à tout moment. Rogue l'avait laissé partir au ministère ; peut-être même avait-il prévu ce qui s'y était déroulé, avait délibérément incité Sirius à quitter sa retraite…

L'idée était séduisante. Trop séduisante, admettait Harry à contrecoeur. C'était si simple et si confortable de rejeter la faute sur un professeur qu'il détestait à un point tel qu'il en venait parfois à se demander s'il le haïssait autant que Voldemort lui-même.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il rejette la faute sur Rogue. Harry était déterminé à ne plus jamais se bercer d'illusions. Il accepterait sa responsabilité dans la mort de Sirius.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux alors que les cruelles mâchoires de la culpabilité se refermaient une fois de plus sur son cœur. Il refusait de se trouver des excuses ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour alléger le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis ce jour maudit où il s'était jeté avec insouciance dans les griffes des Mangemorts.

Tous ses amis avaient étés blessés dans leur fuite éperdue. Ginny ne s'en serait pas tirée si Luna n'avait pas été là pour la sauver et la porter sur son épaule tout en repoussant les Mangemorts. Harry s'en étonnait encore deux mois après. La jeune Serdaigle lui avait toujours donné l'impression de n'être qu'une sorcière un peu cinglée et sans grand talent. Si on lui avait donné le choix, il n'aurait jamais déclaré vouloir l'avoir à ses coté pour affronter des Mangemorts. Pourtant, Luna avait dévoilé des talents insoupçonnés. Ginny et Ron lui devaient la vie et lui-même devait bien reconnaître qu'ils s'en seraient moins bien sortis sans son aide.

Ses pensées brièvement distraites, il se demanda soudain si la jeune fille s'était bien rendue en Suède pour l'été, comme elle l'avait déclaré à la fin de l'année précédente, pendant que Ginny la serrait contre elle en la remerciant une fois de plus pour son aide. Il espérait qu'elle avait bien profitée de ses vacances, tout comme Neville.

En repensant au garçon maladroit et peu sûr de lui, Harry revint à ses nombreuses préoccupations, tout particulièrement à la prophétie. Jamais il n'aurait crut que Neville aurait pu être le « Survivant » à sa place. C'était pourtant ce que lui avait révélé Dumbledore après cet épisode dramatique dans son bureau, alors que Harry détruisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, furieux après l'Ordre, après Dumbledore et après lui-même.

Il devait bien admettre que Neville et Luna l'avait impressionné par leur façon d'agir au ministère. Lui qui les considérait comme les membres les moins fiables de l'A.D… C'étaient les deux seuls avec Ginny qui avaient eu le courage d'aller plus loin que de simples leçons en cachettes ; qui s'étaient volontairement lancés dans la guerre qui débutait à présent que le retour de Voldemort était officiellement reconnut par le ministère de la magie.

Une fois de plus, son jugement qu'il se plaisait à considérer comme ayant peu de faille lui avait fait faux-bond. Il n'osait pas imaginer la manière dont les évènements se seraient déroulés s'il s'était obstiné à ne pas emmener Ginny, Luna et Neville avec lui.

Bien sûr, personne n'en était sortit indemne. Luna était celle qui avait le moins souffert, ne récoltant que quelques petites égratignure. Harry lui-même ne devait ses blessures qu'à sa rencontre avec Voldemort, mais il ne l'avait pas affronté. Dumbledore s'en était chargé à sa place.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait subit une lourde perte en venant à la rescousse des élèves. L'ironie de la situation était d'une rare cruauté aux yeux de Harry. Sirius était mort en venant sauver son filleul, qui s'était mit en danger afin de le sauver d'une menace imaginaire.

Harry se tourna sur son lit et enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller afin d'étouffer la longue plainte de rage et de tristesse qui lui échappa. C'était sa faute si Sirius était mort. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était autant détesté et s'étonnait vaguement en constatant à quel point c'était facile.

Il n'en éprouvait pas moins de rage et de rancoeur envers les autres personnes qu'il estimait plus ou moins responsable. A commencer par le ministère qui avait finalement admit qu'il n'était pas un menteur et que Voldemort était bien de retour, à présent que la guerre était trop engagée pour qu'on soit capable de l'ignorer plus longtemps.

De même, Fudge avait fait une déclaration innocentant Sirius Black de toutes les charges pesant sur ses épaules. Comme si ça avait encore de l'importance, songeait Harry avec amertume. C'était un piètre réconfort de voir la vérité rétablie quand le principal concerné n'était plus là pour en profiter.

Il tenait également l'Ordre pour en partie responsable. A ses yeux, Dumbledore et les autres membres auraient dû empêcher Sirius de quitter sa demeure, surtout pour affronter les Mangemorts.

Encore aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas pour quelles raisons on l'avait laissé prendre part à l'opération après tous ces mois à lui imposer de rester cloîtré alors qu'il brûlait d'agir. Harry se souvenait encore de sa verve alors qu'il affrontait Bellatrix dans un duel acharné. Malgré ses propres problèmes à ce moment, il en avait conçut une certaine admiration pour son parrain.

Pourtant, cette rage de vaincre qui l'avait animé et ses piques à l'encontre de la Mangemort ne lui avaient pas évité de mourir. Il n'y avait même plus de corps à mettre en terre et à honorer. Sirius n'avait même pas eu droit à des funérailles, ce qui mettait Harry en rage. Bien sûr, il avait été le dernier des Black et considéré comme un traître à son sang ; les autres membre de sa famille, hormis Harry et Tonks, étant partisans de Voldemort, il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit traité avec égard. Mais Harry estimait que l'Ordre aurait au moins put avoir la délicatesse de prendre les choses en main. Après tout, Sirius ne leur avait-il pas fournit un quartier général ?

Frémissant de rage, Harry donna un coup de poing dans le mur, ignorant la brève douleur qui lui remonta dans le bras, l'engourdissant au passage. Il crut entendre l'Oncle Vernon grogner quelque chose à son intention depuis le salon, mais choisit de l'ignorer.

Cet été avait été le plus calme de toute sa vie. Les Dursley, intimidés par les menaces à peine voilées de l'Ordre du Phénix en général et de Maugrey en particulier, n'avait pas osé s'en prendre à Harry comme c'était pourtant leur habitude. N'était la tristesse et le désespoir de Harry, il aurait considéré ces vacances comme étant les plus agréables de sa vie. Une ironie de plus qui ne laissait de le tourmenter.

Il avait reçut très peu de courrier, au cours de l'été. Les quelques lettres de Ron et Hermione étaient brèves et assez confuses, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi lui raconter et craignaient que chaque mot ne le pousse à commettre une bêtise quelconque. Même le courrier qu'il avait reçut pour son anniversaire était empreint de cette gêne et en d'autres circonstances, il se serait sentit offensé, mais plus rien n'avait encore vraiment d'importance à ces yeux.

De l'Ordre, il n'avait plus reçut aucune nouvelle. Sirius avait été son principal correspondant, de toutes façons. Harry se demanda fugitivement comment il allait s'en sortir à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur les précieux conseils de son parrain. _Au moins il me reste Hermione,_ songea Harry. Mais il devait admettre que ce n'était pas la même chose. Hermione était sa meilleure amie avec Ron, mais elle n'était pas sa famille.

L'année à venir lui paraissait bien sombre. Ombrage partie et sa réputation officiellement restaurée, il devrait en toute logique se montrer optimiste, mais deux mois passés à ruminer ses erreurs avaient sérieusement ébranlés sa confiance en lui-même et sa capacité à voir le bon coté des choses.

Parviendrait-il à échapper une année de plus à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ? Serait-il seulement capable de se montrer à la hauteur de cette maudite prophétie ? Etait-il seulement capable d'affronter le mage noir alors qu'il reconnaissait lui-même être loin d'avoir le talent d'Hermione en matière de magie ? Oh, bien sûr, il la surpassait en Défense contre les forces du Mal, mais pour tout le reste, il se sentait très loin derrière son amie. A bien y réfléchir, il se rendait compte à quel point Hermione s'était montrée précieuse tout au long de sa scolarité. Avec une pointe amère, il se disait parfois que Voldemort aurait été bien plus inspiré de craindre Hermione Granger plutôt que Harry Potter.

_Bon sang, je donnerais tout pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une année de calme et de tranquillité, sans devoir craindre le prochain piège de Voldemort…_songea Harry avec lassitude. Mais depuis cinq ans qu'il était à Poudlard, pas une seule année ne s'était déroulée sans qu'il ait à échapper à Voldemort. Bon, sauf sa troisième année durant laquelle il craignait que Sirius ne tente de le tuer, mais à l'époque, il le croyait l'allié de Voldemort en quête de vengeance. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait aucune raison de s'attendre à une année paisible.

Une soudaine agitation et des éclats de voix le tirèrent soudain de sa léthargie et il se redressa à demi sur son lit, à la fois curieux et inquiet, tendant l'oreille. Il redoutait une attaque de Mangemorts, mais il supposait qu'ils ne prendraient pas le risque d'un tel assaut en plein cœur du monde moldu et se trouvait de toute façon sous la protection du sortilège légué par sa mère et renforcé par Dumbledore.

Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une femme aux cheveux rose vif entra, se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'étala de tout son long dans la pièce.

-Salut Harry ! lança Tonks en se relevant, un sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres.

-

L'Oncle Vernon lança un regard noir en direction du plafond en entendant un coup sourd contre le mur, cessant un bref instant de s'éventer avec son journal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique encore, celui-là ? grogna-t-il d'une voix forte. Sûrement un sale coup avec ses amis bizarre !

-Ne fait pas attention à lui, conseilla Pétunia en regardant avec inquiétude autour d'elle. Tu les as entendus, non ? Ils nous surveillent et je suis sûre que s'ils trouvent quelque chose à redire…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et tous frissonnèrent en imaginant les tourments que pourraient leur infliger les sorciers s'ils venaient à estimer qu'ils ne traitaient pas Harry correctement.

Incapable à se résoudre à être aimable avec le jeune homme, les Dursley avaient optés pour un compromis et se contentaient de l'ignorer, agissant comme s'il n'existait pas en dehors des repas. Là encore, Pétunia se contentait de lui monter un plateau, Harry refusant de quitter sa chambre. Une infime partie de son esprit s'alarmait en constatant qu'il touchait à peine à son assiette, craignant qu'on l'accuse de ne pas le nourrir, mais elle l'ignorait fermement, arguant intérieurement qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas le forcer à manger.

Dudley était le moins inquiet de tous. A ses yeux, du moment qu'il pouvait se goinfrer devant la télé et aller s'amuser avec ses amis, peu lui importait son cousin qu'il ne voyait de toutes façon jamais.

Des coups retentirent soudain avec force et Vernon leva de nouveau un regard colérique vers le plafond avant de prendre conscience que cette fois, le son provenait de la porte d'entrée. Grognant et pestant dans l'air étouffant de chaleur, il s'extirpa du divan et traversa le salon d'un pas lourd, se dirigeant vers la porte que le visiteur malmenait à nouveau avec une pointe d'impatience, visiblement.

N'appréciant pas l'insistance que manifestait l'indésirable eut égard à la chaleur écrasante, Vernon ouvrit la porte en même temps que sa bouche, s'apprêtant à agonir d'injures le malpoli, mais sa voix se perdit en même temps que les couleurs de son visage.

Trois personnes se tenaient devant l'entrée. L'unique femme du trio fit une grimace tout en ayant un mouvement de recul et buta contre l'homme au visage ravagé et au chapeau melon de guingois, masquant l'un de ses yeux, qui lançait des regards furtifs dans toutes les directions.

-Ah, mais c'est quoi cette odeur atroce ?

Le dernier homme se fendit d'un sourire amusé et poli à la fois. Vernon ne l'avait jamais vu, contrairement aux deux autres qu'il avait aussitôt identifié comme étant les sorciers qui l'avaient menacé au début de l'été. Grand, les cheveux châtain et court, ses yeux émeraude pétillaient d'intelligence et une barbe soigneusement taillée encadrait son large visage. Il salua poliment l'Oncle Vernon d'un signe de tête.

-Bonjour, Mr Dursley. Excusez l'impolitesse de Miss Tonks, elle semble avoir tendance à parler plus vite qu'elle ne réfléchit.

-Hé ! protesta l'Auror. Soyez polis, Wingdal !

-Comme vous venez de l'être ?

-Vu la façon dont ces moldus ont traités Harry toutes ces années, ils peuvent s'estimer heureux que je n'exprime pas le fond de ma pensée !

-On s'en fiche, trancha Maugrey en poussant tout le monde à l'intérieur. A rester sur le pallier, on va se faire repérer.

Pétunia émit diverses protestations en constatant l'intrusion, mais Maugrey retira son chapeau, exhibant son œil magique, ce qui sembla couper la voix de la tante de Harry qui parut sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

-Comment osez-vous rentrer chez les gens comme ça ? explosa finalement Vernon, une veine battant furieusement à sa tempe et son visage presque violet sous la chaleur et la colère.

-Va chercher Harry, Tonks, grommela Maugrey en ignorant le propriétaire des lieux.

-Nous sommes malheureusement pressés par le temps, expliqua Wingdal d'une voix apaisante. Mais nous ne resterons pas très longtemps, ne vous inquiétez pas.

L'Auror aux cheveux rose monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Harry en souriant, bien décidée à lui faire une surprise. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement en voulant jaillir dans la chambre comme un diable hors de sa boite, mais son pied se prit dans un pli du tapis et elle se vautra lourdement par terre dans un bruit sourd qui provoqua un échange de regards éloquents entre wingdal et Maugrey, devinant sans peine l'origine du son tant la maladresse de Tonks était connue.

Sous le regard étonné de Harry, Tonks se releva rapidement en affichant un sourire embarrassé, dépitée d'avoir raté son entrée et de constater que ça ne lui avait même pas arraché un sourire.

-Salut Harry ! lui lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué tout en se redressant.

-Tonks ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Prépare tes affaires, on est venu te chercher. Tu passes la semaine au Terrier.

Harry posa sur elle un regard morne qui prit Tonks de court. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il saute de joie, pas qu'il la fixe comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'il était bon pour Azkaban.

-Tu m'as entendue, Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix laissant entendre qu'elle doutait que ce fut le cas.

-Oui… marmonna le jeune homme.

-Bon, ben fait tes bagages, alors ! Maugrey va devenir maboul si on le fait trop attendre. Encore plus maboul qu'il ne l'es déjà, ajouta-t-elle dans l'espoir de lui tirer un sourire.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, se sentant étrangement vide. Au fond de lui, il s'étonnait de sa réaction. En temps normal, il aurait bondit à l'idée de quitter Privet Drive pour se rendre chez Ron, mais il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à cette nouvelle et les paroles de Tonks glissaient sur ses épaules comme s'il avait porté une cape de glace.

En bas, Maugrey examinait chaque recoin de la maison, son œil tournant furieusement dans son orbite, mettant les Dursley particulièrement mal à l'aise. Ils s'efforçaient de conserver leur attention sur Wingdal, mais l'ancien Auror au visage ravagé exerçait une fascination malsaine qui attirait l'œil.

S'en rendant compte, Wingdal adressa un sourire amusé aux Dursley.

-Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est d'une extrême prudence en toutes circonstances, déclara-t-il avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la paranoïa de son compagnon.

-Et c'est bien le minimum pour rester en vie ces temps-ci, grommela Fol Œil en regardant Dudley avec une expression dégoûtée. Bon sang, regardez-moi celui-là, Wingdal ! Jamais vu un garçon aussi gras et mou… Encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas sorcier, il ne passerait pas la semaine !

-Non mais dites donc ! s'époumona Vernon qui tendait vers le violet.

Dans la chambre de Harry, Tonks acheva de boucler la valise du jeune homme, posa la cage d'Hedwige dessus et marcha vers la porte en lançant un regard noir au filleul de Sirius avant de se pencher dans l'encadrement.

-Wingdal ! cria-t-elle. Venez chercher les bagages de Harry !

-Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous-même ? s'étonna le barbu, sincèrement étonné.

-Parce que j'ai un autre colis sur les bras, répliqua avec mauvaise humeur l'Auror.

Wingdal fronça les sourcils, intrigué, mais monta à l'étage et avisa la porte ouverte d'où sortait la voix d'une Tonks visiblement remontée. Elle tenait Harry par le bras et le secouait à moitié, le fustigeant avec colère. Sans un mot, Wingdal sortit sa baguette et fit léviter les bagages.

-Il n'y a rien d'autres ? demanda-t-il en parcourant la pièce du regard.

-Non, et si jamais on oublie quelque chose, il n'aura qu'a s'en prendre à lui-même !

-Un problème ?

-Je m'en charge, Wingdal, rétorqua Tonks. Contentez vous d'expédier les bagages au Terrier.

Wingdal hocha la tête et fit ce qu'on lui demanda avant de redescendre rejoindre Maugrey qui criait autant que Vernon. Le sorcier soupira, se demandant s'il s'agissait là d'un bizutage répandu dans l'Ordre du Phénix que d'envoyer les nouveaux membres sans méfiance en compagnie d'une Auror maladroite un rien délurée et d'un ancien Auror tellement parano qu'il suspecterait sa propre mère de vouloir l'empoisonner en lui donnant le sein.

Pour sa part, Harry sentait la colère monter en lui. De quel droit Tonks le traitait de cette façon ? Elle ne comprenait pas sa souffrance, il en était sûr, sinon elle le laisserait en paix plutôt que de le tirer vers la sortie en lui reprochant son attitude.

Revoir Tonks avait ravivé ses souvenirs avec une intensité insoupçonnée. C'était probablement parce qu'il s'agissait de la cousine de Sirius, estimait Harry. A quoi pouvait bien penser l'Ordre en l'envoyant elle plutôt qu'un autre le chercher ? Dumbledore manquait vraiment de sensibilité à son égard, songea froidement Harry.

Finalement, Tonks parvint à traîner littéralement Harry hors de sa chambre, ce qui ne fut pas une tâche aisée vu que le jeune homme s'agrippa fermement à son lit, puis à la porte.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de te conduire comme un sale gosse ? cria Tonks. Moi qui pensais que tu serais ravi d'échapper à ces horribles moldus, ça m'apprendra à vouloir te faire plaisir !

Les moldus en question protestèrent avec force avant que Fol Œil ne pose son œil magique sur eux, les réduisant au silence. Wingdal soupira bruyamment, pressé d'en finir avec cette tâche bien plus compliquée que prévue.

Tonks porta à demi Harry par le col de son pull afin de lui faire descendre l'escalier et rata une marche. Vif comme l'éclair, Wingdal sortit sa baguette et fit doucement léviter les deux sorciers pour les poser sur le plancher des vaches.

-Merci, lâcha Tonks. T'as vraiment décidé de me pourrir la journée, Harry…

-C'est qui, lui ? demanda le jeune homme en regardant Wingdal d'un air sombre.

-Harold Wingdal, se présenta le concerné en tendant la main. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Mr Potter. Je suis sincèrement ravi de faire votre connaissance !

Harry lui serra brièvement la main, de mauvaise grâce, et supporta stoïquement le regard appuyé de Maugrey. Décidant qu'il avait bien affaire à l'authentique Harry Potter et non pas à une quelconque imitation, il lui adressa un sourire.

-Bien, on peut y aller ? demanda l'ancien Auror.

-En route, oui, répondit Tonks. On a perdu assez de temps comme ça !

-Au plaisir de vous revoir, lança Wingdal aux Dursley qui ne partageait visiblement pas la même opinion.

Tonks resserra son étreinte autour du bras de Harry et laissa ses compagnons transplaner sur place. Elle attendit quelques minutes, au cas où il y aurait un problème, puis Wingdal reparut pour lui annoncer que la voie était libre. Cette fois, elle transplana avec Harry, imitée par Wingdal.

L'Oncle Vernon resta un moment bouche bée devant l'endroit où s'était tenu le petit groupe de sorcier, puis grommela dans sa moustache et retourna dans le salon, bien décidé à oublier les évènements de la journée, rapidement suivit par sa famille.

Au moins, ils n'auraient plus à se soucier de leur neveu et de ses amis bizarres.

-

Pris d'un soudain vertige, Harry trébucha et manqua tomber, mais Tonks le tenait toujours fermement et le redressa sans ménagement, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Elle traîna Harry jusqu'à la porte de la maison reconnaissable entre toute devant laquelle ils étaient apparus et frappa au battant.

Mrs Weasley ouvrit aussitôt et se précipita sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Harry, mon chéri, qu'elle joie de te revoir ! Tu vas bien ? Tes moldus ne t'ont pas embêté, j'espère ! Ma parole, mais tu es maigre comme un clou, ils ne t'ont rien donner à manger ?

Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur sans même lui laisser une chance de répondre. Tonks la suivit, accompagnée de Wingdal et retrouva Maugrey confortablement installé devant une tasse de thé qu'il reniflait avec suspicion.

-Je vais te faire un petit quelque chose, assura Mrs Weasley. Tonks, Mr Wingdal, vous désirez du thé ?

-Je veux bien, répondit Tonks en s'installant.

-De même, merci, fit écho Wingdal en l'imitant.

Un bruit de course se fit entendre et un grand jeune homme dégingandé aux cheveux roux dévala l'escalier pour saisir Harry aux épaules, visiblement ravi de le voir.

-Harry, comment tu vas, mon vieux ?

-Salut Ron, marmonna Harry sans enthousiasme.

-Ca va pas fort, on dirait, commenta Ron avec une grimace. T'en fais pas, on va te changer les idées, parole !

Il fit asseoir son ami et tenta d'engager la conversation avec un ton enjoué qui sonna faux aux oreilles de Harry. Le jeune homme se contenta de répondre machinalement et avala de même le sandwich que lui tendit Mrs Weasley, visiblement inquiète de son état. Tonks buvait son thé dans un silence boudeur et Wingdal discutait tranquillement avec Maugrey qui avalait prudemment son thé, ayant finalement conclu qu'il n'était pas empoisonné.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux descendit à son tour, visiblement contrariée et s'installa à coté de Tonks, affichant la même expression avant de noter la présence de Harry. Elle se fendit alors d'un sourire ravit.

-Harry ! J'avais oubliée que tu arrivais aujourd'hui, comment tu vas ?

-Salut Ginny. T'as pas l'air réjouie, toi non plus, répondit Harry, intrigué malgré lui.

-Maman ne veut pas que j'écrive à Luna, expliqua Ginny en reprenant son air boudeur, croisant les bras. Je voulais avoir de ses nouvelles, savoir si elle avait été en Suède…

-On ne va pas envoyer un hibou si elle est en Suède, intervint Mrs Weasley. Errol voudrait se perdre et Coq est bien trop petit pour un si long trajet ! De toutes façons, tu la verras bien assez vite, les cours reprennent dans une semaine.

-Et si jamais elle croit que je l'ai oubliée ? marmonna Ginny.

-A mon avis, c'est plutôt elle qui aura oubliée que tu existe, commenta Ron en se tapotant la tempe du doigt d'un geste éloquent.

-Ron ! Je te rappelle qu'elle nous a sauvés, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

-Aucune chance, rétorqua son frère, la mine sombre. Elle a passée l'été à me parler de Loufoca, expliqua-t-il à Harry. J'ai cru devenir aussi dingue qu'elle…

-Elle s'appelle Luna !

Harry baissa le nez sur son sandwich pendant que Ginny criait sur son frère, regrettant le calme de Privet Drive. Cette découverte lui laissa un goût amer. Jamais auparavant il aurait accepté l'idée qu'il préférerait Privet Drive au Terrier.

La vérité était que tout ce qui était lié au monde magique lui rappelait la perte qu'il avait subit. Ce monde qu'il aimait par-dessus tout lui était devenu presque insupportable. Il avala le reste de son sandwich, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Tonks. Pour sa part, il ne comprenait pas comment elle parvenait à s'amuser et plaisanter alors que son cousin était mort.

-La vie doit continuer, Harry, lança l'Auror comme si elle avait lut ses pensées.

Le visage de Harry se crispa et il darda sur elle un regard noir.

-Tu crois que Sirius aurait voulut que tu passes ton temps à te lamenter ? reprit Tonks. A moi aussi, il me manque, mais ce n'est pas en déprimant que les choses s'arrangeront !

-Tais-toi ! hurla Harry en se levant brusquement. Ne me parle pas de Sirius !

-Je t'en parlerais si c'est le seul moyen de te faire réagir ! hurla en retour Tonks en se levant également.

Mrs Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de les calmer, mais aucun son ne sortit. Ron et Ginny étaient pétrifiés, n'osant faire un bruit. Maugrey écoutait la discussion avec attention, son œil magique posé sur Harry. Wingdal se faisait discret. Il avait entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère, mais ne connaissait pas les détails. Il éprouvait une certaine curiosité, mais estimait qu'il serait malvenu d'intervenir.

-Tu ne comprends pas, reprit Harry en s'efforçant de refouler ses larmes. C'est ma faute s'il est mort ! C'est comme si je l'avais tué moi-même !

-Tu es un imbécile si tu crois ça, Harry ! Sirius est mort, tu ne peux plus rien y faire, alors cesses de te morfondre comme un moins que rien !

-Ca ne te fait rien qu'il soit mort ! explosa Harry. Tu t'en fiche complètement et tu oses prétendre que c'était ton cousin ?

Tonks posa sur Harry un regard noir dans lequel commençait à apparaître des larmes. Elle se détourna finalement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Arrête un peu de te prendre pour le centre de l'univers, Harry. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des sentiments et à être affecté par la mort de Sirius.

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

-Au revoir, Mr Tire-la-Gueule. Rappelle moi le jour où tu ne méritera plus ce surnom, on pourra peut-être discuter, à ce moment là…

Et elle partit, laissant un Harry frémissant de rage entouré par ses amis qui s'agitaient, mal à l'aise. Seul Maugrey ne se formalisa pas de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Il adressa un signe de tête à Wingdal et se leva, imité par le nouveau membre de l'Ordre.

-Bon, on va y aller nous aussi. Merci pour le thé, Molly. Soyez vigilant, tous, et toi plus que tout autre, Harry !

-Et bien au revoir, lança Wingdal. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance à tous.

Tous deux quittèrent le Terrier à leur tour, Laissant Harry en compagnie des Weasley. Le jeune homme se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise, les paroles de Tonks lui martelant le crâne.

-T'en fais pas, tenta Ron en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule. Elle est sur les nerfs, elle aussi…

Ginny garda le silence, mais elle approuvait Tonks. Elle n'aimait pas voir Harry aussi déprimé. Mrs Weasley sursauta soudainement et partit fouiller dans un tiroir avant de revenir vers Harry en lui tendant une enveloppe. Le jeune homme la contempla sans comprendre.

-Tes résultats de BUSE, expliqua Mrs Weasley. Enfin, je suppose. La lettre est arrivée en même temps que celle de Ron et porte le sceau de Poudlard. J'imagine que Dumbledore a jugé préférable de l'envoyer ici, au cas où tes moldus ne s'en débarrassent.

Harry prit la lettre en hochant la tête. Ca paraissait logique, en effet. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait pas un seul instant pensé à ses résultats. Il avait même complètement oublié qu'il avait eu des examens aussi importants l'année précédente.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit la feuille soigneusement pliée. Ressentant un brusque accès d'anxiété, il parcourut la liste de ses notes et sentit son moral remonter. Il avait obtenu un Optimal en Défense contre les forces du Mal, probablement grâce à sa démonstration du Patronus, mais plus surprenant encore, il avait décroché un second Optimal en potion.

Ron, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule laissa échapper une exclamation étonnée.

-Optimal en potion ! Comment t'as réussit ça, Harry ? C'est à peine si j'ai eu un Acceptable !

-Je sais pas, répondit Harry, se remettant de sa surprise.

Il prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'impliquaient ses résultat et ce second Optimal inespéré. Il avait toutes les BUSE requises pour tenter de décrocher les ASPIC nécessaires pour devenir Auror.

Après son entretien avec McGonagal l'année précédente, Harry avait à moitié renoncé à son ambition, persuadé qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à décrocher un Optimal en potion, Rogue n'acceptant pas en cours les élèves ayant eu moins. Ce revirement inespéré eut un effet bénéfique sur son moral et il en oublia un bref instant ses soucis, adressant un léger sourire moins artificiel aux Weasley qui l'entouraient et qui semblaient un peu rassurés.


	3. Retour à Poudlard

Dans l'ensemble, ce fut le seul sourire qu'ils parvinrent à tirer de Harry au cours de la semaine précédant la rentrée à Poudlard. Ron faisait tout ce qu'il parvenait à imaginer pour remonter le moral de Harry, en commençant par le faire parler de ses projets d'avenir, puisque c'était cette perspective qui paraissait lui avoir redonner l'envie de sourire, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Bien que moins prostré, Harry était en permanence d'humeur maussade et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de pouvoir poursuivre ses études d'Auror était noyé sous le flot de récriminations et de remords auxquels s'ajoutait désormais l'idée qu'il devrait de nouveau supporter Rogue cette année.

Aussi décevante qu'avait été la nouvelle que Rogue n'acceptait dans sa classe d'ASPIC que les élèves ayant obtenu un Optimal en BUSE, Harry s'était consolé en savourant l'idée qu'il n'aurait plus jamais cours avec le professeur qu'il détestait tant et ne le verrais plus en dehors des rares fois où il le croiserait dans un couloir ou la grande salle.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours redouté l'idée que Dumbledore ne lui impose à nouveau des cours particuliers d'Occlumancie, mais il s'était déjà préparé à refuser tout net de les recevoir de Rogue. D'ailleurs, il était lui-même persuadé que Rogue ferait tout pour ne plus avoir à enseigner en privé à Harry qu'il détestait encore plus, si c'était toutefois possible, depuis qu'il l'avait surpris la tête dans la pensine contenant le souvenir honteux des Maraudeurs le ridiculisant en public.

Quelque part dans un recoin de son esprit, Harry imaginait avec un plaisir sadique la réaction que Rogue devait avoir eut en apprenant que le fils de James Potter avait obtenu la note maximale en potion et poursuivrait donc à la fois son cours et ses ambitions d'Auror.

Malgré tout, ces pensées agréables ne parvenaient pas à lui remonter suffisamment le moral et plus la date de la rentrée approchait, plus il redoutait de voir les signes des prochains mouvements des Mangemorts. A ses yeux, la question n'était pas de savoir si Voldemort allait tenter quelque chose contre lui, mais plutôt de savoir _quand_. Allait-il frapper au plus tôt, afin de le prendre par surprise ? Ou bien attendre que sa méfiance ne soit suffisamment endormie pour agir sans risque ?

-Dans tous les cas, tu peux être sûr qu'on lui réservera l'accueil qu'il mérite, lui assura Ron alors qu'ils discutaient, confortablement installés au soleil. Tu seras en sécurité à Poudlard, avec Dumbledore et les autres professeurs.

-Ca n'as jamais empêché Voldemort de tendre ses pièges, fit remarquer sombrement Harry en ignorant le sursaut de son ami à l'évocation du nom. Il est déjà parvenu à tromper Poudlard en envoyant un Mangemort gavé de polynectar…

Ron ne trouva rien à répondre, devant bien admettre que la sécurité de Poudlard avait beau être réputée inviolable, la réalité semblait parfois contredire cette réputation.

-Y aura pas que l'Ordre, reprit Ron avec une brusquerie un peu gauche. Hermione et moi, on veillera sur toi, comme toujours !

Harry haussa les épaules d'un mouvement désinvolte. Il en avait par-dessus la tête qu'on le couve et estimait parfois que c'était une des raisons qui l'incitait à se lancer tête baissée dans les ennuis, mais il ne se sentait pas le cœur à exprimer clairement son opinion alors que Ron faisait de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral.

Ses tentatives étaient peut-être inefficaces, Harry n'en appréciait pas moins le geste et cette manifestation d'amitié qui le toucha, sans qu'il ne veuille l'admettre. Le temps passant, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était montré désagréable et cruel envers Tonks, mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à la contacter pour s'excuser. Il craignait qu'elle ne recommence à lui parler de Sirius et ça restait un sujet très sensible. Ron l'avait déjà abordé une fois, timidement, et s'était juré de ne plus jamais recommencer tant qu'il n'aurait pas l'assurance avec témoignage d'une demi-douzaine de personnes que Harry serait capable d'en entendre parler sans s'énerver.

Ginny avait rapidement renoncée à dérider Harry, après quelques tentatives ratées. Elle avait de toutes manières d'autres préoccupations en tête et appréhendait également l'année à venir. Désormais en cinquième année, elle passerait ses BUSE à la fin de l'année et elle se souvenait de l'état de stress de ses frères, Fred et Georges exceptés, à chaque fois qu'un Weasley devait passer ses BUSE. De plus, le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Luna et que sa mère refusait toujours obstinément de la laisser envoyer un hibou l'énervait encore plus.

De son coté, Mrs Weasley s'efforçait de le nourrir à tel point que Harry se demanda vaguement si elle ne tentait pas de l'engraisser pour une raison qui lui échappait. Quoiqu'il en soit, la mère de Ron n'avait rien à voir avec Tante Pétunia et insistait lourdement pour qu'il mange copieusement et le resservait à la moindre occasion. Le jeune homme n'était pas de taille face à Mrs Weasley et avalait docilement ses parts sous l'œil amusé de Ginny.

-Continue comme ça et tu sera tellement lourd que même ton éclair de feu ne pourra plus te porter, plaisanta la jeune fille avec un rire. Le meilleur attrapeur de Gryffondor vaincu par les bons plats de Maman, j'en connais qui voudrait bien rigoler, tiens !

-Si tu racontes ça… commença Harry.

Ginny lui tira la langue et s'enfuit dans sa chambre en riant, bien qu'un peu déçue de constater que le meilleur ami de son frère n'ai pas eu l'ombre d'un sourire. Dépitée, elle s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Elle n'aimait pas voir Harry dans cet état, mais se sentait parfaitement incapable de l'aider. _Bah, Hermione s'en chargera_, songea-t-elle._ Je suis sûre qu'elle saura quoi faire._

Trois jours avant la rentrée, Errol s'écrasa sur la table du petit déjeuner, envoyant du lait et des céréales voler en tout sens pour finir la tête dans le petit panier d'osier remplit de toasts. Mrs Weasley soupira profondément pendant que Ginny proposait de renommer le hibou Tonks, ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf Harry. Mrs Weasley détacha de la patte du volatile les enveloppes qu'il apportait et en tendit une à chacun des étudiants restant dans la famille, Harry compris.

-La liste des fournitures, marmonna Ron en mâchonnant un toast avant de s'étrangler sur une plume qui s'était posée dessus.

Ginny lui tapa dans le dos avec force, manquant lui faire cracher ses poumons. Harry consulta sa propre liste et constata avec plaisir que McGonagal lui avait écrit un petit mot :

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Je suis consciente que vous n'étiez pas disponible afin de discuter de vos résultats de BUSE ainsi que de vos cours à venir, d'autant que vous ne les aurez probablement reçus que récemment. Nous avons jugés préférable de les transmettre avec ceux de Mr Weasley à son domicile._

_Néanmoins et comprenant parfaitement que vous n'ayez pas la tête aux formalités administrative, j'ai pris la liberté de vous inscrire à tous les cours requis pour effectuer des études d'Auror. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette initiative, mais je me souviens parfaitement de notre entretien au cours de l'année précédente et au vu de vos excellents résultats dans les matières requises, notamment potions, j'imagine que vous auriez choisis ces matières de vous-même si jamais vous en aviez eut l'occasion._

_A tout hasard, je vous fais parvenir la liste de tous les cours auxquels vos résultats de BUSE vous donnent accès, ceux soulignés étant les cours auxquels vous êtes inscrits. Bien évidemment, si jamais vous souhaiteriez opérer un ou plusieurs changements pour quelque raison que ce soit, vous pourrez venir me consulter le soir de la rentrée, avant ou après la cérémonie, ou le lendemain matin lors de l'attribution des emplois du temps._

_Je vous souhaite de réussir cette année et vous félicite pour vos résultats de BUSE et votre nomination._

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Directrice adjointe de Poudlard et Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor._

Harry se sentit touché par l'attention de sa professeur. Il se souvenait encore de l'entretien, lui aussi, notamment de McGonagal qui affirmait d'une voix sèche à Ombrage et avec colère qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour l'aider à devenir un Auror.

Relisant la lettre une nouvelle fois, il s'étonna sur le dernier mot inscrit : « nomination » ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Il reprit l'enveloppe et s'aperçut qu'il y avait autre chose à l'intérieur. La renversant au dessus de la paume de sa main, il en fit tomber un petit insigne qu'il reconnut immédiatement, de même que Ron et Ginny qui poussèrent des exclamations excitées.

-Harry ! souffla Ron. Tu es le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, c'est formidable !

-J'étais sûre que ce serait toi, assura Ginny en souriant. Tu es de loin le meilleur joueur et tu es dans l'équipe depuis ta première année.

Harry contempla longuement l'insigne sans réagir. Il avait complètement oublié qu'Angelina, le capitaine précédent, avait également quittée Poudlard avec Fred et George. _La quasi-totalité de l'équipe sera à recomposer_, songea-t-il. Il tendit l'insigne à Ron qui le saisit avec révérence, les mains tremblantes. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il se sentait heureux ou pas. Et serait-il un bon capitaine avec sa confiance enfuie et ses tourments ?

-Je suis fière de toi, mon chéri, déclara Mrs Weasley tout en consultant la liste de Ron. Ah, tu as laissé tomber le cours de potion, Ronnie ?

-Oui, répondit Ron avec un sourire joyeux. Je n'ai eu qu'un Acceptable et Rogue ne prend pas les élèves qui ont eu moins qu'Optimal ! ajouta-t-il en donnant une tape dans le dos de Harry.

-Ca fera ça de moins à acheter, commenta sa mère, un peu soulagée, les ingrédients et ustensiles n'étant pas donnés. Bon, on ira acheter tout ça demain !

Comme convenu, le lendemain, ils se rendirent tous sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs achats, accompagnés par Fred et Georges qui étaient passés les voir la veille. A la demande de Ginny, ils avaient redoublés d'efforts et de pitreries, mais le seul résultat auquel ils étaient parvenus avait été de récolter un vague sourire de Harry. Du point de vue des autres, c'était un bel exploit, mais les jumeaux voyaient là un échec cuisant et jurèrent que ce n'était que partie remise.

Le Chemin de Traverse était étrangement calme, cette année. Harry n'en fut pas surpris. Depuis que le Ministère de la Magie avait reconnut officiellement que Voldemort était bien de retour, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que la communauté magique ne prenne des précautions et évite de traîner dehors plus que nécessaire.

Voir l'allée familière à moitié vide plutôt que grouillante de monde comme c'était l'habitude les années précédentes était un spectacle troublant qui ne fit que renforcer la morosité de Harry. Avec nervosité, Mrs Weasley guida sa petite famille jusqu'à la boutique de Fleury et Bott. Comme chaque année, les manuels constituaient un passage obligé. Ginny récupérait les anciens livres de Ron, mais ce dernier ayant des cours choisis selon ses BUSE, devait racheter un ou deux livres que ses frêres n'avaient pas achetés avant lui.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la boutique moitié moins remplie que les années précédentes et la première chose que Harry entendu fut un cri de joie suivit d'une Hermione rayonnante lui sautant au cou.

-Harry ! Je suis contente de te revoir, tu n'as pas idée ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca va, mentit le jeune homme pendant qu'elle le tenait à bout de bras pour l'examiner d'un œil critique. Et toi, ça a été, tes BUSE ?

-J'ai eu onze Optimal, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Celui que j'ai eu en Défense contre les forces du Mal, je le dois principalement à l'A.D.

Harry ressentit une bouffée de chaleur, ému de l'éloge implicite. Il n'était pas étonné qu'Hermione ait fait un sans faute, tous sauf elle-même s'y attendaient. Il avait également conscience qu'il était légèrement meilleur qu'elle en Défense, du moins sur la partie pratique, mais le fait qu'elle le reconnaissait elle-même et lui attribuait une partie de sa réussite aux BUSE lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Il détourna le regard, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa gêne. Ce faisant, il vit Ron et s'étonna de lui voir une expression rêveuse alors qu'il regardait Hermione. A sa droite, Ginny affichait un petit sourire amusé. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Harry, son sourire s'élargit et elle lui adressa un clin d'œil complice qu'il ne comprit pas.

-Et toi ? reprit Hermione. Comment se sont passés tes BUSE ?

-Mieux que je ne l'espérais, avoua Harry. J'ai eu un Optimal en Défense et un autre en Potion.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds, impressionnée.

-J'imagine que sans Rogue, tu serais un excellent préparateur de potions, réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

-On le saura jamais…

-Considère cet Optimal comme la preuve de ma théorie, Harry. Bon sang, Rogue doit être fou de rage, reprit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Il devait se faire une joie à l'idée de te refuser l'accès à son cours et briser tes chances de devenir Auror, mais maintenant, il n'a plus le choix !

Elle éclata de rire, imitée par Ron et Ginny. Harry se fendit d'un sourire poli, une ombre douloureuse au fond des yeux. Derrière Hermione, il aperçut un couple qui semblaient mal à l'aise et vêtus selon la mode moldu. Il les reconnus soudain avec un peu de mal, ne les ayant vus qu'une ou deux fois depuis toute sa scolarité à Poudlard. Les parents d'Hermione. Harry leur adressa un signe de tête poli qu'ils lui rendirent.

-Ah oui, vous ne connaissez pas mes parents ! s'exclama Hermione en suivant son regard. Papa, Maman, je vous présente Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, je vous ai déjà parlée d'eux !

-Très souvent, en effet, déclara Mr Granger en serrant la main des deux sorciers. Merci de veiller sur notre fille, les garçons.

-C'est plutôt elle qui veille sur nous, répondit Harry. Elle nous a sauvée la mise plus d'une fois.

Hermione rosit légèrement, embarrassée et Ron s'empressa d'acquiescer et de faire l'éloge de la jeune fille, ce qui étonna Harry. Ginny semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire.

-Et voici Ginny, la sœur de Ron, reprit Hermione en interrompant le rouquin. Elle est en cinquième année. Tu as passée de bonnes vacances, Ginny ?

-Oui, sauf que Maman n'as pas voulut que j'envoi un hibou pour écrire à Luna, répondit la jeune fille avec une moue.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione avant de hocher la tête en se souvenant. Ah oui, elle devait partir en Suède, c'est vrai. Enfin, tu la verras sûrement dans le train.

Ginny hocha la tête et sourit aux parents d'Hermione qui avaient suivit l'échange dans un silence poli, se sentant visiblement pas franchement à leur place. Hermione acheva les présentations avec le reste de la famille Weasley, Arthur leur demandant des nouvelles et paraissant bien partit pour leur poser ses questions existentielles sur le mode de vie des moldus.

-Vous êtes venus acheter vos livres, alors ? demanda Hermione après un regard compatissant vers ses parents qui paraissaient déboussolés par les questions extravagantes de Mr Weasley.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Encore que je vais peut-être pas prendre celui pour les soins aux créatures magiques…

-Tu as choisit ce cours ? s'étonna Hermione, un peu embarrassée. Pour ma part, je l'ai laissé tomber… Je vais en avoir bien assez comme ça et pour être franche, je n'ai pas très envie de m'encombrer avec un cours moins…

Elle hésita, ne sachant pas comment achever sans se montrer désobligeante envers la matière d'Hagrid.

-Je ne l'ai pas choisit, répondit Harry. C'est McGonagal qui as remplit mon dossier en accord avec mon souhait d'être Auror, comme je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même depuis Privet Drive. J'imagine que c'est Hagrid qui lui aura assuré que je mourrais d'envie de poursuivre, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace embarrassée.

-Hagrid va être déçu, commenta Ron. Il devait espérer qu'on continuerait.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupations. Il fit ses achats, imités par Ron pendant qu'Hermione attendait avec ses parents qui peinaient à suivre le mode de pensée d'un Mr Weasley visiblement enthousiasmé par cette rencontre.

Bien que fortement amusée par la discussion, Hermione s'en désintéressa pour porter son attention sur Harry, les sourcils froncés dans une expression de concentration extrême. Elle voyait bien que son ami était perturbé et elle ne doutait pas de la source de son trouble. Elle s'y était attendue, bien qu'elle avait espérée qu'il surmonterait sa douleur durant l'été.

_Je me suis trompée, de toutes évidences_, songea-t-elle avec contrariété.

-Il est complètement déprimé, lui murmura Ginny. C'est à peine si Fred et Georges ont réussit à lui arracher un sourire. Et crois moi quand je te dis qu'ils se sont surpassés…

-Il a donné des signes encourageant ? demanda Hermione, observant toujours Harry qui faisait tomber tout un rayon en tentant d'attraper un exemplaire du Manuel de Métamorphose Avancée, 6ème cycle.

-Un ou deux, quand il a reçut ses BUSE à son arrivée et quand il a reçut l'insigne de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Hermione hocha la tête, guère surprise qu'il soit nommé. Elle s'y était attendue.

-Laissons le tranquille pour le moment, décida-t-elle. Avec de la chance, la vie à Poudlard lui remontera le moral. En tout cas, il n'aura pas beaucoup de temps pour broyer du noir, si tu veux mon avis.

Ginny sourit, rassurée par le ton confiant de son amie. Elle trouvait rassurante l'idée qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur Hermione pour savoir quoi faire en cas de problèmes.

Ils quittèrent finalement la boutique et se dirigèrent vers l'apothicaire. Ron paraissait ravi d'être dispensé d'avoir à acheter quoi que ce soit pour les cours de Potions. Les parents d'Hermione regardaient autour d'eux avec un certain malaise.

-Ces potions doivent vraiment avoir un goût atroce, commenta Mrs Granger qui grimaçait devant un bocal remplit de bave de crapaud, si on en croyait l'étiquette.

Hermione, Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, se retenant de rire, sauf Harry qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur joyeuse malgré un moral un peu plus haut que ces derniers jours. Tous trois se souvenaient encore du polynectar qu'Hermione avait concocté en seconde année et du goût infect de la potion.

-Tout dépends de la potion et de la façon de la préparer, se contenta de répondre Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux, au moins ? insista Mrs Granger.

-On en bois jamais, répondit Hermione qui écrasa le pied de Ron alors qu'il miaulait dans son dos, faisant rire Ginny. On fait les potions et le professeur les analyses ensuite pour voir si elles sont correctement préparées. Il ne les goûte jamais.

-Sinon je me serais fait un plaisir de rater les miennes en les rendant aussi toxiques que possible, lâcha Harry avant de pouvoir se retenir.

Un silence pesant tomba et Harry baissa les yeux, gêné par tous les regards.

-Désolé, marmona-t-il. Je plaisantais…

Les Granger lui adressèrent un sourire hésitant, mais tous les autres hochèrent gravement la tête. Mrs Weasley ne dit rien, ce qui arrangea tout le monde, mais à son expression, il était évident qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Ils terminèrent leurs achats et Hermione partit avec les Weasley afin de se rendre plus facilement à la gare le jour de la rentrée. Ils se rendirent à la voiture des Granger où Hermione récupéra sa malle et son chat qui dormait dans sa cage avant d'embrasser ses parents. Harry devina en la voyant faire que le séjour d'Hermione au Terrier avait été prévu à l'avance et s'irrita de n'avoir pas été mis au courant.

Finalement, les Granger repartirent en saluant à nouveau leur fille, lui recommandant d'être prudente et tous reprirent le chemin du Terrier.

-Ils ne connaissent pas les détails, mais ils savent que le monde magique est en danger, expliqua Hermione en voyant les regards intrigués sur elle. J'ai pensée qu'il valait mieux que j'évite de trop leur parler de Voldemort, au cas où ils décideraient de ne pas me laisser aller à Poudlard.

-Il faudrait te stupéfixer et t'enfermer sans baguette au fin fond d'un coffre magique pour t'empêcher de suivre les cours, commenta Ron avec amusement. Et encore, j'ai dans l'idée que tu trouverais un moyen d'y aller quand même.

-Très amusant, rétorqua Hermione. C'était censé être un compliment ou une insulte ?

-Si on peut plus rigoler, marmonna Ron qui paraissait gêné.

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas Voldemort qui m'empêchera d'aller en cours ! décréta Hermione avant de pousser un soupir de lassitude en voyant les sursauts des Weasley autour d'elle.

Harry n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Il se sentait plus rassuré par la présence d'Hermione que par celle de Ron, mais il n'exprimerait jamais cette idée ; Ron voudrait se sentir offensé. Le rouquin était son meilleur ami et savait se montrer courageux, montrant clairement qu'il était parfaitement à sa place à Gryffondor, mais Hermione en manifestait autant, voire plus puisqu'elle ne craignait plus de prononcer le nom du mage noir, contrairement à Ron, et ses nombreuses connaissances étaient particulièrement utiles en cas de problème.

Mais surtout, Harry n'avait cessé de se répéter au cours de l'été qu'Hermione avait eu raison au sujet de Sirius et que s'il l'avait écouté, son parrain serait probablement encore en vie. Il en avait parfois conçut une certaine rancune, mais à présent il appréciait de la savoir à ses cotés et se promettait de ne plus ignorer ses avertissements.

-

Le jour de la rentrée arriva enfin et le soleil se leva pour trouver le Terrier en proie à l'habituelle effervescence du départ. Harry et Ron rassemblaient leurs affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre et tâchaient de déterminer à qui appartenait une paire de chaussette retrouvée dans un coin.

Hermione aidait Ginny à boucler ses bagages, s'étant arrangée pour ne pas défaire les siens plus que nécessaire au cours de son bref séjour chez les Weasley. Pattenrond avait posé quelques problèmes en se réfugiant sous l'armoire, visiblement peu désireux de se retrouver enfermé dans son panier le temps du trajet, mais Ginny était parvenue à le tirer par une patte, récoltant quelques coups de griffes rapidement soignée par la main experte de Mrs Weasley qui ne s'étonnait plus depuis longtemps des blessures d'avant départ.

Cette dernière se tenait dans l'entrée et criait à pleins poumons qu'ils allaient être en retard si jamais ils ne se dépêchaient pas. Exaspérée, elle entendit à peine les coups frappés à la porte et l'ouvrit sur un Maugrey vêtu à la mode moldu, accompagné de Lupin qui semblait aussi misérable que d'habitude dans son costume rapiécé.

-Ils ne sont pas encore prêts ? demanda le loup-garou avec un sourire amusé.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Mrs Weasley en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'ils m'écouteraient quand je leur dis de faire leur bagage la veille ? C'est tellement plus amusant de tout faire à la dernière minute !

-Ca va pas nous faciliter la sécurité, grommela Fol Œil.

Mrs Weasley poussa un cri en voyant la valise de Ron dévaler l'escalier et menaça son fils des pires tourments si jamais il ne faisait pas un peu plus attention. Harry descendit la sienne tant bien que mal, tenant la cage d'Hedwige de sa main libre et manqua rater une marche.

-T'as faillit faire une Tonkserie, lui lança Ginny en éclatant de rire dans son dos.

-Désolé, répondit Harry en atteignant enfin le rez-de-chaussée. Bon sang, j'ai hâte d'avoir 17 ans, au moins je pourrais faire léviter tout ce bazar sans me fatiguer !

-Tu m'étonnes, renchérit Ron.

-Allez, dépêchez-vous ! clama Mrs Weasley. Ginny, tu es prête ?

-J'arrive !

Elle descendit, aidée par Hermione qui récupéra ses propres bagages une fois arrivée en bas et tous sortirent du Terrier où une voiture attendais.

-Ah, Papa a réussit à obtenir une voiture du Ministère ? lança Ron avec un sourire.

-Non, celle-ci provient de l'Ordre, répondit Lupin en aidant Harry à charger sa valise dans le coffre. Mais peu importe d'où elle vient, elle va nous être utile, pas vrai ?

-Oh oui ! approuva Hermione en montant avec Ginny.

Une fois tous installés confortablement à l'intérieur, Lupin s'installa au volant et démarra.

-Vous savez conduire ? s'étonna Harry.

-Et oui, s'amusa Lupin. Encore que je manque de pratique, je suis loin d'avoir les moyens de m'offrir une voiture et cela remonte à loin la dernière fois que j'ai conduis.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la voiture fit une embardée. Ginny s'aggripa à la poignée de la porte et Ron pâlit brutalement.

-Je crois que je préfère marcher, marmonna le rouquin. Pousse toi, Harry, je descends !

-Désolé, dit Lupin d'une voix amusée. J'ai eu le pied un peu lourd.

Il repartit plus doucement et s'engagea prudemment sur la route. Maugrey poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

-Accélérez, Lupin, on arrivera jamais à temps !

-Je serais déjà bien content si on arrive tout court, murmura Ron d'une voix inquiète.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance et déchargèrent rapidement la voiture sans prêter attention aux moldus qui regardait les hiboux en cage avec des yeux étonnés.

Une fois sûr qu'ils n'oubliaient rien, ils traversèrent la gare pour se diriger entre les voies 9 et 10 et attendirent que Maugrey aille jeter un œil de l'autre coté.

-C'est bon, la voie est libre, déclara-t-il alors que Mrs Weasley s'impatientait et jurait qu'elle lui ferait payer s'ils rataient le train par sa faute.

-Harry, passe en premier avec Ron, lança la mère de ce dernier. Dépêchez-vous ! Hermione, Ginny, vous y allez juste après, Lupin vous accompagnera !

Les deux garçons foncèrent sur le mur et le traversèrent sans peine, débouchant sur la voie 9 ¾. Hermione et Ginny apparurent quelques secondes après, suivit de Lupin, puis Mrs Weasley les rejoignit.

-Parfait, commenta-t-elle en voyant le Poudlard Express. Dépêchez-vous de monter à bord. Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je vois pas Luna… répondit la jeune fille qui tendait le cou dans l'espoir de voir son amie.

-Elle est peut-être déjà à l'intérieur, proposa Hermione.

Ginny hocha lentement la tête, un peu déçue quand même. Mrs Weasley commença sa distribution d'embrassade pendant que Lupin leur souhaitait une bonne année à Poudlard. Maugrey les salua de loin, surveillant les environs avec attention.

-Prends soin de toi, ma chérie, déclara Mrs Weasley en serrant Hermione dans ses bras. Et veille sur ces deux là, qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bêtises.

-Comptez sur moi, assura Hermione avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle voyait bien que Mrs Weasley était particulièrement inquiète cette année, mais ne s'en étonna pas. Après la mort de Sirius, la guerre contre Voldemort avait franchit une ligne invisible qu'ils ne pourraient plus refranchir en sens inverse.

Tous quatre montèrent dans le train au moment où il démarrait. Mrs Weasley avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et les abreuvaient de recommandations qu'ils écoutèrent avec attention, ne voulant pas qu'elle leur reproche une trop grande insouciance. Finalement, le Poudlard Express s'ébranla et quitta la gare.

Harry regarda ses amis, maussade. Ron et Hermione attachaient à leur vêtements leur insigne de préfet en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse.

-On doit aller dans le compartiment des préfets, comme l'an dernier, s'excusa Ron. Mais on te rejoins dès que possible, t'en fais pas !

-Je sais, je vais trouver un compartiment et je vous y attends, répondit Harry.

Il les regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers Ginny qui était déjà en train de jeter des coups d'œil dans tous les compartiments, l'air de chercher quelque chose. Il la rattrapa, traînant sa valise derrière lui.

-Tu cherches Dean ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle poussait un soupir énervé.

-Hein ? Non, pourquoi je le chercherais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je croyais que tu sortais avec lui, expliqua Harry, pas très à l'aise.

-Ah oui… Ca n'a pas marché, marmonna-t-elle. Je l'ai plaqué au début de l'été. Non, je cherche Luna.

Ils traversèrent le train, Ginny s'arrêtant à chaque compartiment, craignant de la rater, puis finit par pousser une exclamation joyeuse et ouvrit une porte pour s'engouffrer dans un compartiment.

-Luna ! cria-t-elle en sautant au cou d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux emmêlés qui lisait un magasine, assise seule dans le compartiment.

Luna Lovegood posa sur Ginny un regard rêveur, donnant l'impression qu'elle la voyait pour la première fois et lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

-Bonjour, Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te cherchais, tiens ! répondit Ginny en se redressant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir !

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Luna en clignant des yeux.

-Bien sûr ! Je voulais t'écrire, mais ma mère ne voulait pas que j'envoi un hibou jusqu'en Suède…

Harry se fraya un chemin dans le compartiment et hissa sa valise dans le filet à bagage, imité par Ginny qui rayonnait. Harry ne lui avait encore jamais vu une expression aussi radieuse. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur la banquette en face de Luna pendant que Ginny s'installait à coté de son amie qui s'était replongée dans la lecture du Chicaneur.

Harry observa Luna, mais ne vit aucune différence avec ses souvenirs. Elle portait toujours sa baguette coincée derrière une oreille et avait un collier de nouilles autour du cou. Elle reposa son magasine quand Ginny engagea la conversation et posa sur elle son regard qui lui donnait toujours une expression d'étonnement.

-Alors, tu as été en Suède cet été ?

-Oui, répondit Luna de sa voix rêveuse. C'était bien, mais on a pas vu un seul Ronflak cornu. Papa suppose que c'était leur période d'hibernation.

-En plein été ? intervint Harry.

Luna hocha la tête avec sérieux. Le jeune homme réprima un soupir de lassitude. Là encore elle n'avait pas changée, constatait-il. Pourtant, il se souvenait du Ministère. Luna était peut-être un peu folle, mais elle ne manquait pas de cran et s'était révélée une aide précieuse.

-J'espère que cette année se passera bien pour toi, poursuivait Ginny. Si les autres continuent à t'appeler Loufoca, dis le moi, j'irais leur dire deux mots… du genre Chauve-furie ! ajouta Ginny avec hargne.

Luna éclata de rire, littéralement pliée en deux, et Ginny l'imita, amusée. Elle appréciait Luna en grande partie parce qu'elle ne ressemblait à personne d'autre.

-T'es vraiment gentille, dit enfin Luna, une fois son fou rire passé. J'aimerais bien être ton amie.

-Mais c'est le cas, voyons ! s'exclama Ginny. Luna, vraiment… Tu m'as sauvée la vie, tu crois quand même pas que je vais faire comme si je ne te connaissais pas ? Et même sans ça, je te considère comme l'une de mes meilleures amies !

Luna la contempla, visiblement surprise, mais c'était une notion qui ne s'appliquait pas facilement à la jeune fille. Finalement, elle se fendit d'un grand sourire et enlaça Ginny.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Ron et Hermione. Le rouquin se figea en voyant sa sœur dans les bras de Luna et fronça les sourcils. Hermione se contenta de s'installer à coté des deux jeunes filles, observant Harry qui semblait perdu dans de sombres pensées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? lança Ron d'un ton bougon.

Ginny tourna la tête vers lui en lui adressant un regard noir.

-Elle était là avant nous, pour ton information.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi elle se trouve dans tes bras ?

-C'est mon amie, déclara Luna comme si ça expliquait tout, visiblement ravie d'employer ce mot.

-Exactement ! On est amies, je vois donc pas ce qui te chiffonne, Ron.

Le rouquin se renfonça dans son siège en grommelant. Harry parut se réveiller et regarda Ron, puis Hermione.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-La routine, répondit Hermione. On nous a demandés de faire un tour dans les couloirs de temps en temps et Malfoy doit sûrement déjà être occupé à traumatiser les premières années.

Des coups timides retentirent soudain. Hermione se leva et ouvrit la porte. Elle baissa le regard et vit un garçon, visiblement en première année, qui la fixa, bouche bée et clairement intimidé.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Heu… tous les compartiments sont plein, commença-t-il.

-Il reste de la place ici, déclara-t-elle en s'écartant. Installe toi, si tu veux.

Il hocha timidement la tête et trimballa son énorme valise à l'intérieur, lançant des regards effarés autour de lui.

-Ron, aide le ! lança sèchement Hermione en voyant le garçon peiner.

-Pourquoi moi ? se lamenta le rouquin.

-Bon, je vais demander à Harry, dans ce cas. J'imagine qu'il agira en homme, lui, au moins…

Piqué au vif, Ron bondit et attrapa la valise, bousculant un peu le garçon au passage, affectant de donner l'impression que la malle ne pesait quasi rien et qu'il pouvait l'installer d'une main dans les filets.

-Frimeur ! lança Ginny alors que Luna s'étouffait de rire.

Le garçon remercia timidement Ron et s'assit sur la banquette, tachant de se faire aussi petit que possible, lançant des regards intimidés vers les filles. Hermione lui adressa un sourire rassurant et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Alors, petit, première année à Poudlard ? demanda Ron en prenant une position avantageuse sur son siège.

-Heu… oui… répondit le garçon d'une toute petite voix.

-T'es vraiment tout petit, dis donc…

-Ron !

-Ben quoi ? c'est vrai, se défendit Ron alors que le garçon se tassait encore plus, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Ginny se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire en voyant la façon dont son frère agissait. _L'année promet d'être vraiment amusante_, songea-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil à Hermione qui secouait la tête avec lassitude.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Ron en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Billy Martins, monsieur.

Visiblement, se faire appeler « monsieur » plut à Ron qui gonfla le torse et voulut accélérer les mouvement de sa baguette. Celle-ci lui échappa des doigts et roula sous la banquette.

-Excusez-moi ! fit précipitamment Ginny.

Elle se leva d'un bond et fonça dans le couloir sous le regard étonné de son frère. Il se rembrunit quand de grands éclats de rire se firent entendre quelques instants plus tard. Hermione se retint difficilement de l'imiter et Luna regardait Ron comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle étrange.

-Elle se fiche de moi, nan ?

-Je me demande ce qui te fait croire ça, répliqua Hermione avec un petit sourire amusé. Elle sortit sa propre baguette et fit un petit mouvement. _Accio_ baguette de Ron !

Aussitôt, la baguette sortit de sous la banquette et fila dans la main d'Hermione qui la lança à son propriétaire sous le regard impressionné de Billy. Ron la rangea et s'enferma dans un silence boudeur, lançant un regard noir à Luna qui éclata de rire à son tour.

-Fais pas attention à Ron, Billy, dit Hermione en souriant. Il aime se faire remarquer.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une fois de plus alors que Billy ouvrait la bouche pour répondre et tout le monde tourna la tête, s'attendant à voir Ginny revenir. A la place, ils virent Malfoy, encadré par Crabbe et Goyle. Le Serpentard blond posa sur les occupants du compartiment un regard chargé de mépris.

-De pire en pire, Potter. En plus du traître à son sang et de la Sang de Bourbe, tu t'entoures d'une cinglée et d'un minus… J'aurais pensé que même toi tu pourrais trouver mieux que ça…

-Ah, parce que tu pense, Malfoy ? répondit aimablement Hermione. Première nouvelle.

Malfoy lui lança un regard haineux, puis l'ignora et posa son regard glacé sur Billy qui paraissait effrayé.

-Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, petit, je te conseille de ne pas fréquenter ces gens-là… Surtout si tu finis à Serpentard…

-Il a l'air trop gentil pour être dans une maison aussi lamentable, lança Ron. Maintenant si tu allais voir ailleurs si on s'y trouve, Malfoy ?

-Tu me cherches, Weasley ?

Ron se leva, visiblement prêt à se battre. Hermione soupira et songea qu'il valait mieux intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère. Un coup d'œil lancé à Harry la fit grimacer. Son ami ignorait complètement Malfoy, ce qui n'était pas un mal, mais son regard paraissait étrangement vide, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

-Et toi, Potter ? Tu veux te battre aussi ou tu as perdu ta combativité en même temps que ton parrain ?

Harry posa sur Malfoy un regard si chargé de haine qu'Hermione bondit de son siège pour s'interposer.

-Calmez-vous, il veut vous pousser à l'attaquer pour vous mettre ensuite dans le pétrin à sa place !

-En effet, lança une nouvelle voix. Et il se montre aussi subtil qu'un Scrout à pétard dans sa façon de s'y prendre…

Hermione tourna la tête et vit une jeune fille qui observait la scène avec un sourire amusé. Son visage fin était encadré par une longue chevelure d'un noir d'encre et elle posa sur la préfète de Gryffondor des yeux d'un vert vif, pareils à deux émeraudes.

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, Wingdal ?

-Je passais et ça avait l'air amusant, donc je suis restée pour profiter du spectacle, expliqua-t-elle. Dommage que j'ai pas ce truc à manger que les moldus appellent du pop-corn, j'aurais pût me croire dans un de leur cinéma…

-Dégage ou je te colle une retenue, Jessica !

-Oh, tu connais mon prénom ? Quel honneur, railla la jeune fille. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'éviter des ennuis. Cette fille serait bien fichue de te mettre une raclée que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, reprit-elle en désignant Hermione. En fait, j'adorerais voir ce spectacle pour te le rappeler à chaque fois que je te croise !

Malfoy devint rouge et Hermione vit qu'il repensait au jour où, durant leur troisième année, elle l'avait giflé alors qu'il se réjouissait de la condamnation de Buck. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle se tourna vers Jessica.

-Je l'ai déjà fais, mais je préfèrerais éviter de recommencer, j'ai eu du mal à nettoyer ma main par la suite.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, répliqua Jessica avec un sourire pendant que Malfoy bouillait de rage et que Ron les regardait avec stupéfaction.

-Tu me le paieras, Wingdal… siffla Malfoy en sortant du compartiment. Ce sont des Gryffondors !

-Et alors ? Ah zut, j'ai encore dû louper la circulaire affirmant que tout Serpentard devait sauter à la gorge du premier Gryffondor qui passe à sa portée ! lança-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Ca me fait penser qu'avec ta façon de foncer tête baissée dans les embrouilles, tu devrais peut-être demander à passer chez eux, tiens !

Malfoy avait les lèvres si pincées qu'il évoqua McGonagal. Il fixa Jessica un long moment, puis fit signe à ses deux acolytes et s'éloigna à grand pas, bousculant Ginny qui revenait en pouffant encore. Hermione sourit à Jessica.

-Merci de nous en avoir débarrassé.

-J'ai pas fait ça pour vous aider, répondit Jessica. J'avais juste envie de le faire tourner en bourrique.

-Ah…

-Ca m'étonnais qu'une Serpentard puisse être sympa, commenta Ron en reniflant de dédain.

Jessica le regarda froidement, paraissant nettement moins amicale qu'au premier abord.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda Ginny qui s'était rassise à coté de Luna.

-Rien de bien intéressant, répondit Jessica. Un round de plus dans la petite guéguerre Serpentard/Gryffondor que Malfoy se plait à mener.

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Ron grommela un « bon débarras » et ferma la porte du compartiment en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur qui gloussait encore un peu chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Hermione se rassit, pensive.

-C'était qui, cette fille, d'abord ? demanda le rouquin d'un ton agressif.

-Jessica Wingdal de la Maison Serpentard, répondit simplement Hermione.

-Tu la connais ?

Hermione roula des yeux, exaspérée.

-Non, du moins je l'ai déjà vue, mais j'ignorais son nom jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ne le prononce. C'est une sixième année, comme nous, si je ne me trompe pas…

-Elle a pas sa langue dans sa poche, en tout cas, intervint Harry, sortant de son mutisme. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi elle est intervenue si elle voulait nous voir mettre une raclée à Malfoy.

-Elle… elle disait peut-être ça pour pas que vous vous battiez, intervint timidement Billy d'une petite voix.

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, les autres l'avait complètement oublié et il rougit sous leur regard.

-Bien observé, approuva Hermione en souriant, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. Elle est parvenue à faire partir Malfoy de lui-même juste en se moquant ouvertement de lui. Une vraie Serpentard, ajouta Hermione d'un ton rêveur.

-En lui conseillant de venir à Gryffondor, en plus, se souvint Ron. Ca m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas plus réagit que ça…

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit un livre de son sac avant de disparaître derrière. A coté d'elle, Luna expliquait à Ginny une théorie fumeuse issue tout droit du Chicaneur. Harry soupira et reporta son regard sur le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse, ruminant ce que Malfoy avait dis. Qu'il soit au courant pour la mort de Sirius ne le surprenait pas outre mesure, mais il n'avait pas prévu ça. Si jamais il décidait de lui asséner ce fait à chacune de leur rencontre, Harry devinait qu'il ne mettrait pas très longtemps à le réduire en bouillie.

Ce que Malfoy espérait probablement, comme l'avait deviné Hermione. S'il portait la main sur Malfoy, Rogue pourrait lui infliger un châtiment de son choix et le jeune homme doutait qu'il serait agréable. Il se promit d'être prudent et d'éviter Malfoy autant que possible. Ce qui sera probablement difficile s'ils avaient des cours en commun, comme ce serait certainement le cas…

Le temps passa lentement, Hermione étudiant calmement, Ginny et Luna discutant et riant et Harry méditant dans son coin. Billy ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs en direction d'Hermione, ce qui semblait prodigieusement énerver Ron. Le rouquin passait son temps à tacher d'impressionner discrètement le gosse, ce qui amusait fortement Ginny.

Peu de temps après le coucher du soleil, le train entra en gare de Pré au Lard et Hermione rangea son livre. Tous récupérèrent leurs bagages et entreprirent de sortir du train, Billy ne les lâchant pas d'une semelle en traînant son énorme malle derrière lui, l'air perdu.

Hagrid leur adressa de grands signes joyeux en les voyants et ils les lui rendirent, les trois sixième années un peu embarrassés à l'idée d'annoncer au demi-géant qu'ils ne continuaient pas sa matière cette année.

-Comment vous allez, vous tous ? tonna Hagrid, entouré de première années terrifiées.

-Bien, et vous ? répondit Hermione.

-A merveille ! Ah, reprit-il en voyant Billy. T'es un première année, toi ?

-Oui, couina le garçon.

-Parfait, suis-moi. Je vous verrais plus tard, vous autres.

-A plus tard, Hagrid.

-T'en fais pas, Billy, lança Ron avec un sourire en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il est pas méchant, mais évite de le contrarier…

Il s'éloigna avec un sourire satisfait, laissant un Billy terrorisé derrière lui. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils montaient dans un des carrosses.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Ron.

-Fais quoi ? répondit le rouquin avec un air innocent.

-Faire peur à Billy. C'était puéril et digne de Malfoy.

Ron s'agita, mal à l'aise.

-Oui, bon…

Il s'enferma dans un silence boudeur le reste du trajet. Ginny le regarda un moment, amusée, avant de reporter son attention sur Luna. Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées au cours du voyage, nota Hermione. Ca ne semblait pas du goût de Ron, mais pour sa part, elle trouvait Luna sympathique une fois qu'on s'était habitué à ses bizarreries.

Le carrosse tiré par les sombrals poursuivit son chemin en direction du château.


	4. Le banquet

En entrant dans la grande salle, Harry eut la sensation agréable de rentrer chez lui. Il sentit son moral remonter en flèche et se fendit même d'un léger sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses amis qui échangèrent des sourires ravis.

Ils se dirigèrent en direction de la longue table des Gryffondors et s'installèrent en saluant leurs camarades, dont Neville qui paraissait à la fois ravi de les revoir et déçu de ne pas les avoir croisés dans le train.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques, toi ? demanda Ron d'un ton sec à Luna.

Devant les regards mi-étonnés, mi-amusés, la jeune fille s'installait à coté de Ginny qui la regardait faire avec un sourire amusé. Elle posa un regard vaguement surpris sur Ron, donnant l'impression de voir au travers.

-Je m'installe pour manger et voir la cérémonie, déclara-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oubliée, tu es une Serdaigle…

Luna le regarda comme si la nouvelle la stupéfiait. Irrité, Ron se leva à demi, bien décidé à l'envoyer à sa table et se demanda ce que sa sœur pouvait bien lui trouver. Celle-ci le devança avec un regard noir d'avertissement et saisit gentiment Luna par l'épaule en l'incitant à se lever.

-Allez viens, Luna. Pour la cérémonie, mieux vaut que tu sois à ta table, on se verra plus tard, promis.

-D'accord…

La jeune fille s'éloigna et partit s'installer à la table des Serdaigles, se faisant une place en face de Ginny pour pouvoir la voir. Elle paraissait vraiment heureuse d'avoir une amie déclarée et la jeune fille rousse lui adressa un sourire.

-Tu pourrais pas te trouver des amies plus… correctes ? chuchota Ron en se penchant vers sa sœur qui était assise en face de lui.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu reproches à Luna ? demanda avec raideur Ginny.

-Elle est à moitié folle !

-Tu exagères ! Et c'est justement ce que j'apprécie, chez elle. Au moins elle est amusante, _elle_, ajouta-t-elle en insistant bien sur le pronom.

Ron s'étrangla de rage, puis pâlit soudain, pointant un doigt frémissant de colère vers l'une des oreilles de sa sœur.

-Mais c'est quoi, ça ?

-Ca se voit, non ? Ou alors, il faudrait peut-être que tu emprunte les lunettes de Harry !

Ron commençait à prendre une jolie teinte cramoisie.

-Et je peux savoir d'où tu sors cette idée de porter des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles ?

-Tu le sais très bien, Ron. C'est un cadeau de Luna. Ca lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'on porte les même, j'allais pas refuser !

-Tu aurais dû… Vraiment, tu trouves pas que notre famille est assez critiquée comme ça ? On n'as pas besoin en plus que la réputation de Loufoca s'ajoute à la notre…

Ginny lui adressa un regard noir, furieuse.

-Et toi tu ne pourrais pas t'inquiéter d'autres chose que de ta précieuse petite réputation ? Luna est mon amie, Ron, et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes ton accord pour la fréquenter. Et ce ne sont que des radis, Ron ! Y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage !

-Plutôt une salade, intervint distraitement Hermione.

Ginny éclata de rire pendant que Ron grommelait dans sa barbe, mais Hermione ne leur prêta pas attention. Elle s'intéressait plus à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore siégeait au milieu, comme toujours et la place à sa droite était libre, attendant que McGonagal ne le rejoigne après la fin de la répartition. A sa gauche, Rogue attendait avec une expression d'ennui sur le visage et à la gauche de Rogue…

Hermione remarqua aussitôt ses yeux semblables à deux émeraudes, malgré la distance. Exactement les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait vue dans le train, des heures plus tôt. Elle n'avait jamais vue l'homme à qui appartenaient ces yeux, mais elle était sûre de deux choses. La première était qu'il s'agissait du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ; et la seconde, qu'il s'agissait du père de Jessica Wingdal, élève de sixième année de la maison Serpentard.

Elle se pencha vers ses amis, le regard toujours posé sur Wingdal.

-Vous avez vu le type barbu assis à coté de Rogue ? demanda-t-elle. C'est sûrement le nouveau professeur de Défense.

Harry, Ron et Ginny tournèrent la tête vers la table des professeurs et poussèrent des exclamations étouffées avant de s'entreregarder. Hermione fronça les sourcils, comprenant qu'ils savaient quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

-On le connais, murmura Ron. C'est un membre de L'Ordre, il accompagnait Tonks et Maugrey quand ils sont allés chercher Harry, pas vrai ?

-Oui, confirma ce dernier. Il m'a semblé assez sympa. Poli et tout…

-Vous savez comment il s'appelle ? demanda Hermione.

-Heu… Je crois que Tonks l'as dis à un moment, mais je m'en souviens plus, avoua Harry, mal à l'aise en repensant à l'épisode.

-Aucune idée, marmonna Ron. Maman ne l'as pas dit et on n'a pas été vraiment présentés. Tu sais comme elle est, elle veut toujours nous tenir à l'écart…

Hermione soupira, pas vraiment surprise.

-Et il ne vous rappelle personne ?

Ses amis observèrent Wingdal un long moment, cherchant une ressemblance avec une de leur connaissance, mais ils finirent par secouer la tête négativement.

-Ses yeux, insista Hermione. Regardez ses yeux !

-Ben quoi, ses yeux ? fit Ron avec mauvaise humeur. Si tu nous disais à qui il te fait penser, on gagnerait du temps !

-Vraiment, tu ne changeras jamais ! Il a les même yeux que Jessica Wingdal, ils sont du même vert et tout aussi magnifiques !

Ses amis la dévisagèrent, intrigués et elle roula des yeux avec exaspération.

-Quoi encore ?

-Rien, assura Ginny, amusée. Juste que c'est étonnant que tu ais remarqué leurs yeux à tout les deux.

-Y a vraiment que toi pour noter des détails pareils, marmonna Ron. Bon, d'accord, ils ont les mêmes yeux, des yeux magnifiques, d'après toi, ajouta-t-il, sarcastique. Et après ?

Hermione se retint difficilement de lui envoyer son assiette dans la tête.

-C'est son père, espèce d'imbécile ! J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

-Le père de cette fille ? Tu plaisantes ?

Hermione allait répondre quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur McGonagal, suivie par la horde de première année intimidée par les regards et qui se serraient les uns contre les autres. Hermione sourit doucement, se rappelant sa propre première année à Poudlard alors qu'elle se dirigeait elle aussi vers le choixpeau magique.

Ce dernier débita sa chanson, finissant comme l'année précédente sur son conseil d'être unis face à l'ennemi. _Un conseil judicieux,_ songea Hermione. _Dommage qu'il soit pratiquement impossible à suivre du point de vue des Gryffondors et des Serpentards_.

Tout à ses pensées, elle regarda en direction de la table des Serpentards, cherchant Jessica du regard. Elle l'aperçut enfin, installée en bout de table, le menton dans une main et posant sur la masse compacte de première année un regard morose. Elle croisa soudain le regard d'Hermione qui retint son souffle un instant, surprise. Elle détourna ensuite le regard pour s'intéresser à la répartition qui avait commencée.

Arriva le tour de Billy. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, mal à l'aise, et contracta les épaules quand McGonagal approcha le choixpeau, comme s'il craignait que le vieux couvre chef ne le morde. Celui-ci s'accorda un bref instant de réflexion avant de lancer d'une voix haute et claire : _Serdaigle !_

Hermione applaudit, imitée par Ginny. Ron semblait satisfait du choix et Harry était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. La préfète n'était pas vraiment surprise de la maison du garçon, il lui avait parut intelligent, mais pas très courageux.

Timidement et visiblement rendu mal à l'aise par les acclamations de la table des Serdaigles, Billy rejoignit sa nouvelle maison et se précipita vers Luna, apparemment soulagé d'avoir un visage connu dans sa maison, même si la jeune fille paraissait perdue dans sa contemplation de Ginny.

Billy lança un regard déçu en direction de la table des Gryffondors et d'Hermione qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant, amusée. La répartition s'acheva finalement et McGonagal sortit le Choixpeau avant de revenir s'installer à la droite de Dumbledore qui se leva solennellement. Aussitôt, les discussions cessèrent et tout le monde se tourna vers lui afin de l'écouter.

-Bonsoir à tous. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle, voire première, année d'étude de la magie dans notre chère école. Comme vous vous en doutez très certainement, j'aurais quelques petites choses ennuyeuses à vous dire, mais j'ai bien peur que les gargouillements que j'entends d'ici ne couvrent mes paroles et ne distraient votre attention ! Je vais donc commencer par vous souhaiter un bon appétit !

Les plats se remplirent aussitôt, accompagnés par les cris de surprises de quelques premières années. Ron se jeta sur la nourriture, affamé. Harry se servit également, mais mangea peu.

-Dommage que Billy ne soit pas dans notre maison, lança Ginny entre deux bouchées. Il avait l'air sympa.

-Trop timide pour être un Gryffondor, déclara Ron d'un ton légèrement hautain.

-Pourtant tu es ici, fit sournoisement remarquer sa sœur.

-Je pense que Serdaigle est une bonne maison pour lui, tomba d'accord Hermione, ce qui sembla enchanter Ron. Il a l'air intelligent, mais comme le dis Ron, il ne semble pas avoir le courage qui caractérise la maison Gryffondor.

-Tu vois, j'avais raison !

-Mais c'est pas une excuse pour prendre des grands airs, Ron, insista Ginny.

-Au moins il n'est pas chez les Serpentards, intervint Harry. Malfoy l'aurait persécuté pour avoir partagé notre compartiment.

Tous hochèrent la tête et Ron lança un regard haineux à la table des Serpentards, derrière lui. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance détendue, les élèves discutant entre eux, évoquant leurs vacances et l'année à venir ou faisant connaissance avec les nouveaux venus. Un peu avant le dessert, Hermione empêcha Ginny de lancer des pommes de terres aux Serdaigles entourant Luna qui tentaient de faire des mélanges dans son assiette en détournant son attention, ce qui n'était pas un exploit très difficile.

Durant tout le repas, l'un des sujets de conversation qui revint le plus souvent était de savoir qui était le nouveau professeur de Défense qui discutait aimablement avec Mrs Chourave et tentait à l'occasion de nouer le dialogue avec Rogue, sans grand succès. Sans surprise, Hermione constata que beaucoup s'inquiétait de savoir s'ils auraient à supporter une version masculine d'Ombrage.

-J'en doute fortement, déclara Hermione quand Neville exprima ses appréhensions. Dumbledore n'est pas idiot, il ne tolèrera pas que les évènements de l'an dernier se répètent. Il aura certainement fait tout son possible pour trouver un professeur faisant l'unanimité. Ou au moins la majorité, se corrigea-t-elle en repensant aux Serpentards.

-C'est vrai, fit Neville, visiblement rassuré. Dommage, quelque part, j'aurais bien continué l'A.D.

Ils échangèrent des sourires, à l'exception de Harry qui préférait ne plus songer à l'A.D, qui le ramenait immanquablement au Ministère et à la mort de Sirius. Il se doutait qu'il était le seul à ne pas être nostalgique de l'A.D, mais il ne se sentait ni la force, ni le besoin de continuer. Après tout, comme le disait Hermione, Dumbledore s'était certainement arrangé pour leur trouver un vrai professeur.

Tout à coup, il se prit à regretter que Lupin ne soit pas revenu leur enseigner. Il avait été de loin le meilleur professeur de Défense qu'il ai jamais eu et il savait parfaitement que c'était un sentiment partagé par la grande majorité de Poudlard. Il déplorait encore qu'il ai donné sa démission pour la simple raison qu'il était un loup-garou et que ce secret avait été dévoilé par Rogue.

Sa rancœur envers le professeur de potion s'en trouva renouvelée et il lui lança un regard noir. Rogue ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, mais Harry s'en moquait. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à foudroyer Rogue d'un regard chargé d'une telle haine et d'un tel mépris qu'il aurait été tué sur place aussi efficacement que l'Avada Kedavra si ses yeux avaient étés des baguettes, il reporta son attention sur ses amis qui discutaient de sujets sans grand intérêt à ses yeux.

Une fois les élèves repus, les plats se volatilisèrent et Dumbledore se leva de nouveau, attirant l'attention sur sa personne. Il adressa un sourire aux élèves en se tapotant le ventre.

-J'espère que comme moi, vous aurez bien profités de ce copieux repas ! commença-t-il. Mais à présent, je vais interrompre votre digestion avec le traditionnel discours de début d'année qui, je n'en doute pas, vous fera l'effet d'un bon somnifère !

»Tout d'abord, je me dois de signaler aux élèves de première année qu'il est dans leur intérêt de ne pas s'approcher, ni d'entrer dans la forêt interdite. Elle ne porte pas ce nom simplement pour lui donner du mystère. Et ceci vaux également pour les élèves plus anciens, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en coin vers la table des Gryffondors.

-Ca, c'est pour nous, commenta Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

-Bah, comme chaque année, tu peux être sûr que l'un de nous finira par s'y retrouver, prédit Ron. Je vous préviens juste que je passe mon tour !

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Dumbledore qui poursuivait son discours.

-De même, notre cher et estimé concierge, Mr Rusard, disait Dumbledore en ignorant les ricanements provoqués par les qualificatifs, me persécute une fois de plus afin que j'insiste sur la liste des objets interdits que vous trouverez affichés sur la porte de son office. Par égard pour mes vieilles oreilles, je vous serais reconnaissant d'y prêter attention et d'en prendre bonne note.

» A présent, je me dois de vous rappeler une sombre nouvelle. Comme vous devez le savoir, Lord Voldemort est de retour. Et bien qu'il se soit jusqu'à présent montré discret et n'ai commis que peu de méfait, je vous recommande d'être d'une grande prudence et de signaler tout ce qui pourrait vous sembler suspect à vos Directeurs de Maison. La sécurité a également été renforcée dans votre intérêt à tous.

» Autre sujet qui ne concerne que les élèves de troisième à septième année : Après de longues délibérations et hésitations, il a été décidé de maintenir les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Il vous sera néanmoins demandé d'être particulièrement vigilant au cours de ces occasions et de ne rien rapporter de suspect !

» Enfin, suite au départ du Professeur Ombrage, que nous regrettons tous, j'en suis certain, ajouta Dumbledore avec une ironie qui provoqua des rires, le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal est de nouveau vacant et il a été attribué au Professeur Harold Wingdal qui, je l'espère, vous fera oublier son prédécesseur !

Wingdal se leva et salua les élèves qui applaudissaient poliment tout en murmurant entre eux. Hermione lança un regard vers la table des Sepentards et ne fut pas surprise d'y voir une grande agitation. Visiblement ils avaient fais le rapport entre le nom du professeur et celui d'une de leur camarade. Laquelle posait un regard morne sur son père, paraissant tout sauf enthousiaste voire même simplement contente.

_Etrange,_ songea Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Wingdal, répéta Ron. On dirait bien que tu avais raison, Hermione… Mais s'il est comme sa fille, je sens qu'il ne fera pas l'unanimité ni même la majorité.

-On verra bien, intervint doucement Harry.

Pour sa part, il réservait son jugement sur Wingdal, attendant de le voir en cours. Le professeur s'était rassit, souriant aimablement à la cantonade et Dumbledore reprit son discours.

-Concernant le Quidditch, la coupe aura bien évidemment lieu. Je laisse le soin aux Directeurs des maisons et aux capitaines de se charger de la composition des équipes et souhaite bonne chance à chacune d'entre elles !

» Mais je vois que votre attention se relâche ! Je vais donc cesser de vous embêter et vous souhaiter une bonne nuit. Encore bienvenue à tous et je compte sur chacun de vous pour travailler avec application !

Professeurs comme élèves applaudirent leur Directeur, puis tout le monde se leva dans un concert de raclement de bancs et de pieds, accompagnés par le fond sonore des discussions. Hermione se leva et pris une grande inspiration.

-Les premières années de Gryffondor, venez ici ! cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre, imitée par les préfets des autres Maisons.

Les concernés se rassemblèrent timidement et elle leur adressa à tous un sourire rassurant.

-Bien, tout le monde est là ? Alors en route !

-

Jessica posa un regard morne sur la grande salle qui se vidait lentement, ne désirant pas se mêler à la foule qui s'entassait à la sortie. Elle évitait également de regarder en direction de la table des professeurs où son père se trouvait encore. Depuis le discours de Dumbledore, les élèves de Serpentards autour d'elle ne cessaient de la presser de questions. Elle se doutait de ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment savoir : Si son père serait à l'image de Rogue, les avantageant de manière totalement partiale.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil en direction de son père, en grande discussion avec Dumbledore, puis se détourna avant qu'il ne se tourne dans sa direction. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que son père ne vienne lui parler.

Elle remarqua Hermione qui se dirigeait vers la sortie, les premières années de Gryffondor la suivant avec hésitation. Elle la suivit du regard, intriguée. Elle la connaissait de réputation, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler, ni même d'avoir le moindre contact avec elle avant leur brève rencontre à bord du Poudlard Express.

En fait, s'apercevait-elle, elle ne la connaissait que par le biais de Draco, ce qui s'avérait tout, sauf flatteur. Et elle doutait qu'il en dressait un tableau réaliste. D'après la rumeur, c'était une élève brillante, bien qu'un peut trop attachée aux règles et, de l'avis général, un peu trop fière de ses connaissances.

Jessica se demanda si Hermione était vraiment la Miss Je-Sais-Tout dont elle avait entendue parler. La meilleure façon de le savoir était probablement de lui parler pour se faire sa propre opinion. Elle poussa un long soupir. Elle n'avait aucun préjugé envers les Gryffondors, mais elle n'éprouvait généralement aucune envie de mieux connaître les autres élèves, quelle que soit leur Maison.

Constatant soudain que la grande Salle était quasiment vide, à présent, en dehors de quelques élèves et professeurs, elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers les cachots où se situait la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra pour trouver l'endroit soumis à une vive agitation. Sans surprise, elle constata que tout le monde parlait de son père en faisant des pronostics. Draco semblait particulièrement enthousiaste, fièrement installé au centre du cercle de ses proches, affichant un sourire avantageux et méprisant.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, il négligeait totalement son devoir de préfet, laissant les premières années se débrouiller par eux même, imité par Parkinson qui trouvait bien plus utile de dévorer des yeux le blondinet.

Roulant des yeux, Jessica songea que les Gryffondors étaient sûrement mieux lotis. Elle supposait qu'Hermione devait prendre à cœur sa tâche de préfète, il lui suffisait de se rappeler la façon dont elle avait regroupée les premières années de sa maison.

Avec une grimace, Jessica secoua la tête, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux. Son humeur s'assombrit encore quand elle vit Draco s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui demander avant même que sa voix traînante ne s'élève, attirant l'attention de la salle commune sur eux.

-Alors comme ça ton père est notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Wingdal ? déclara-t-il. Tu aurais put nous mettre au courant…

-Ah, j'ignorais que mes affaires de famille concernaient tous les Serpentards, rétorqua Jessica.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Wingdal !

-Si tu me disais ce que tu me veux, Malfoy, que je puisse respirer un peu d'air frais ?

Pansy lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora superbement, ses yeux émeraude posés sur Draco qui n'appréciait visiblement pas son ton.

-Tu dois bien savoir si ton père sera comme Rogue, non ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Jessica ressentit clairement l'attention de tous peser sur ses épaules. Elle détestait ça, s'étant toujours souciée d'être discrète. Elle maudit intérieurement son père d'avoir accepté ce travail, la mettant malgré elle sous les projecteurs.

-C'était un Serpentard à Poudlard, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Pour le reste, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, il n'a jamais enseigné.

-Mais tu dois bien savoir…

-Je m'en moque complètement ! coupa Jessica. Qui vivra verra, comme on dit. Sur ce, je vais me coucher.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, ignorant les murmures de désapprobations qui grondaient autour d'elle alors qu'on la suivait du regard. Elle se réfugia avec soulagement dans sa chambre, bien contente que ses co-locatrices ne soient pas encore montées. Surtout cette Parkinson. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie, c'était de l'écouter faire l'éloge de Draco tout en lui reprochant la façon dont elle lui avait parlé.

Soupirant, Jessica ouvrit sa malle et entreprit de se changer, estimant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien. Alors qu'elle pliait soigneusement sa robe, elle perçut du coin de l'œil un frémissement et se figea. Elle parcourut la chambre d'un regard anxieux, son cœur battant à tout rompre et une sueur froide se formant dans son dos.

Elle se détendit en voyant l'ombre d'une branche d'arbre passer devant la fenêtre, probablement à cause du vent. Avec une grimace, elle finit de se changer et s'apprêtait à se coucher quand Pansy entra dans la chambre.

-Wingdal ! aboya-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Draco est furieux après toi !

-Je vais jamais m'en remettre, commenta Jessica en se glissant sous les draps.

-Tu ferais bien de ne pas le contrarier, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, continua Pansy en ignorant le sarcasme. Tu devrais savoir que c'est quelqu'un d'influent…

-Je tremble de peur à l'idée qu'il ne demande à son papounet de venir me donner la fessée… Fiche moi la paix, Parkinson, d'accord ?

Celle-ci s'étrangla de surprise et de colère. Jessica tira les rideaux de son lit et s'allongea sur le dos, un bras sur le front, ignorant Pansy qui grommelait des imprécations. Elle avait passée une mauvaise journée. La nomination de son père comme professeur de Défense n'étant qu'une mauvaise nouvelle de plus dont elle se serait bien passée.

-

Harry suivit distraitement Ron et Ginny en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors, écoutant à peine les deux Weasley qui se disputaient au sujet de Luna. Il s'inquiétait plus de savoir si Wingdal serait un bon professeur, pour sa part. L'homme lui avait parut aimable, s'il se fiait à ses souvenirs, mais ayant sa fille à Serpentard, se montrerait-il impartial ou imiterait-il Rogue ?

Grimaçant, Harry espérait que non. Il haïssait Rogue presque autant que Voldemort et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était voir son cours préféré aux mains d'un autre Rogue. L'année lui paraissait déjà suffisamment difficile sans ça.

Ron et Ginny cessèrent de se disputer le temps de donner le mot de passe, puis allèrent s'asseoir sur un divan craquelé, imité par Harry. Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron, lourd de reproches, puis reporta son attention sur les première années attentifs en leur expliquant les règles de la salle commune.

-Tu devrais aller l'aider, lui reprocha Ginny en se penchant vers son frère.

-Elle s'en tire à merveille, se défendit Ron qui n'avait pas envie de passer sa première soirée à Poudlar à materner une bande de gosses.

-Hermione à l'air de t'en vouloir, reprit Ginny, tentant une approche différente. Faut dire qu'elle a toujours appréciée les gens responsables, qui assumaient leurs responsabilités…

Aussitôt, Ron bondit sur ses pieds et rejoignit Hermione en se donnant un air important et décidé. La préfète le regarda faire, étonnée, puis eut un sourire quand Ron intervint pour préciser deux trois choses.

Harry l'observa un instant, tout aussi surpris, puis posa les yeux sur Ginny qui semblait particulièrement fière d'elle.

-Tu m'expliques ? murmura Harry.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué… répondit la rouquine avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix.

Le jeune homme la fixa un instant, puis additionna un plus un et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Impossible !

-Et si, fit Ginny, visiblement très amusée.

Harry tenta de s'imaginer Ron et Hermione sortant ensemble. Il se sentit contrarié sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-Et tu penses que… commença-t-il avec hésitation.

-Je sais pas, répondit Ginny. Et pour être franche, je ne vais pas m'en mêler.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire !

-Faux ! déclara Ginny d'un ton impérieux. Je ne fais qu'exploiter une faiblesse afin de rendre Ron un peu plus responsable, nuance. Je n'ai aucune intention de jouer les entremetteuses entre Hermione et mon frère. En fait, j'ignore si la perspective de les voir ensemble me réjoui ou me terrifie…

-Je te comprends, murmura Harry. Pareil pour moi.

-Jaloux ? lança malicieusement la rouquine.

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne pensait pas éprouver de la jalousie et espérait que ça n'arriverait pas. Sa vie était bien assez compliquée comme ça.

-Non, mais ils se disputent déjà bien assez comme ça. A mon avis, ils ne se supporteraient pas plus d'une semaine…

-Possible. Mais va savoir, avec ces deux-là. Peut-être qu'ils se disputent précisément parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment exprimer leurs sentiments ?

-Tu veux dire qu'Hermione… ? chuchota Harry, stupéfait.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui guidait les filles de première année en direction des dortoirs, imitée par Ron coté garçons. Mais une fois encore, je ne vais pas m'en mêler. On verra bien !

-Ca promet, en tout cas… dit Harry d'un ton lugubre.

-Tu m'étonnes, lança Ginny en riant doucement. Ron qui drague, ça promet d'être comique. Tu as vu la façon dont il s'est comporté dans le train quand il a noté l'intérêt de Billy pour Hermione ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Sur le moment, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais à la lumière de cette nouvelle information, il se rendait compte du comique de la situation.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

-Ravie de voir que tu te souvient comment rire, lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Harry !

-Bonne nuit !

Harry la regarda partir, puis décida de l'imiter et monta dans son dortoir où il retrouva Seamus et Dean en grande conversation. Neville s'était déjà couché et ronflait bruyamment. Ron n'était pas encore là, probablement occuper à finir de loger les premières années.

Il fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard, l'air lugubre, et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Ca s'est bien passé ? demanda Harry.

-Fred et Georges avaient raison : faut être cinglé pour vouloir être préfet…

-Je suis sûre qu'Hermione est ravie de voir que tu te décides enfin à jouer ton rôle sérieusement, tenta Harry.

Le sourire rêveur de Ron ne fit que confirmer ce que Ginny lui avait appris et il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il remarqua que Dean et Seamus ricanaient en voyant Ron et constata que Ginny n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué certains détails.

Un peu mal à l'aise, il se demanda s'il n'était pas le dernier à s'être aperçut que son meilleur ami en pinçait pour Hermione. Il espérait que non, mais sans grande conviction. Décidant que ça n'avait pas d'importance et qu'au pire, il pourrait prétendre l'avoir toujours sut, il se coucha.

Un peu avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, il espéra de tout cœur qu'il n'allait pas rêver d'une idylle entre Ron et Hermione.


	5. Wingdal, père et fille

De mauvaise humeur, Jessica se dirigea vers la grande salle. Sa journée n'avait pas très bien commencée. A peine réveillée, elle s'était retrouvée face à une Pansy Parkinson à moitié hystérique d'avoir un bouton et redoutant la réaction de son cher Draco adoré. De plus, la groupie n'avait pas appréciée que Jessica lui annonce que s'il supportait de voir sa tête de pékinois, un bouton ne risquait pas de le faire fuir.

A peine descendue dans la salle commune, elle était tombée sur un Draco qui lui reprochait toujours son attitude de la veille et lui avait promis de la garder à l'œil. Lui aussi s'était étrangement énervé quand elle lui avait demandé de prendre un numéro pour s'inscrire à son fan club.

Une fois la petite troupe de Malfoy partit en direction de la grande salle, Jessica prit un moment pour leur laisser de l'avance, n'ayant pas envie de se retrouver avec eux dans les couloirs. A présent, elle marchait d'un pas tranquille, énervée pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta quelqu'un et manqua tomber.

-Si t'es pas capable de regarder ou tu mets les pieds, apprends à lancer un sort de détection, imbécile ! cria-t-elle avant de se rendre compte à qui elle s'adressait.

-Si vos yeux étaient en aussi bon état que votre langue, vous seriez peut-être vous-même capable d'éviter les obstacles, Miss Wingdal… rétorqua Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Jessica grimaça en maudissant sa malchance. Elle s'attendait à ce que Rogue entre dans une colère noire, mais il se contentait de l'observer, l'air d'attendre et une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

-Oui, bon… désolée, Professeur… marmonna-t-elle.

-Il faudra peaufiner vos sarcasmes, Miss Wingdal, déclara Rogue. Pas assez incisifs.

-Pour ça, faudrait que vous réussissiez l'exploit de me taper sur le système plus que ne le font Parkinson et Malfoy, professeur, rétorqua Jessica avant de pouvoir se retenir.

A sa grande surprise, elle crut distinguer de nouveau cette lueur dans les yeux de Rogue.

-Je ne m'abaisserais pas aussi bas si c'est pour subir votre pauvre sens de la répartie.

-Félicitation, professeur, vous êtes sur la bonne voie… lança Jessica dont la mauvaise humeur revenait en force. Je vous donnerais bien un certificat, mais je n'aime pas gâcher mes parchemins. Sur ce, j'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner…

Elle s'éloigna, consciente d'avoir dépassée les limites, mais Rogue se contenta de la laisser partir en la suivant du regard. Il se fendit d'un très léger sourire, puis repartit à son tour.

Rassurée de s'en être tirée à si bon compte, Jessica poursuivit sa route et entendit des exclamations excitées.

_Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?_ se demanda-t-elle, déjà fatiguée par la journée qui ne faisait pourtant que commencer. Elle aperçut trois filles qui en bousculaient joyeusement une quatrième, se la passant comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire ballon.

Jessica fronça les sourcils, ayant l'impression de connaître la victime. Elle fouilla sa mémoire pour tâcher de retrouver un souvenir incluant une blonde avec un collier de nouilles autour du cou et des radis aux oreilles. _Elle était dans le compartiment de Granger_, se rappela-t-elle soudain.

Estimant qu'elle était déjà suffisamment de mauvaise humeur, Jessica décida de simplement passer son chemin et d'aller manger. Elle passa devant le petit groupe qui ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. En entendant le cri de douleur de Luna, elle se figea, réprimant un frisson. Se tournant, elle constata que l'une des filles l'avait poussée un peu trop fort et que la Serdaigle avait percutée le mur, se cognant la tête.

Avant même de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Jessica se retrouva en train de tirer l'une des élèves par les cheveux, lui arrachant des couinements de protestation et de douleur mêlée.

-Et si on changeait de victime ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire sans joie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança une autre des filles en reculant un peu, méfiante.

-J'ai envie de jouer aussi, mais votre ballon à l'air un peu abîmé. Et comme je suis sûre que vous êtes pas du genre à faire subir aux autres ce que vous n'aimeriez pas qu'on vous inflige à vous-même, je me suis dis que vous seriez volontaire pour servir de ballon vous aussi, non ?

-Fiche nous la paix ! s'exclama celle qu'elle tenait toujours par les cheveux. C'est Loufoca ! En quoi ça te dérange, ce qu'on peut bien lui faire, t'es de Serpentard, non ?

Jessica leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Pourquoi tout le monde s'imaginait-il que le fait d'être de Serpentard impliquait un besoin viscéral de persécuter et faire souffrir son entourage ?

-Je suis de mauvaise humeur, les filles, et si vous ne voulez pas en faire les frais, je vous conseille fortement d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, en espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et laissez cette fille tranquille, d'accord ?

Elle relâcha sa proie et les regarda détaler toutes les trois. Elle entendit également un cri et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée pour voir une rouquine arriver en courant, visiblement d'aussi mauvaise humeur qu'elle.

Ginny s'agenouilla prêt de Luna et l'examina attentivement, s'assurant qu'elle était indemne. Rassurée, elle l'aida à se relever, les sourcils froncés tout en observant Jessica du coin de l'œil.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Trois idiotes l'ont confondue avec un souaffle, expliqua Jessica. J'ai eu envie de jouer les cognards.

-Je vais bien, assura Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Je me suis juste cognée la tête.

-Luna ! Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? lui demanda Ginny avec inquiétude. Tu devrais te défendre…

-Pourquoi faire ?

Ginny soupira. La manie de Luna à se laisser malmener la désespérait et elle se promit de veiller sur elle. Elle s'aperçut que Jessica s'éloignait et la rattrapa, entraînant Luna à sa suite.

-Attends !

-Quoi encore ? fit Jessica, exaspérée. C'est trop demander d'avoir un peu la paix ? Il est même pas huit heure, encore !

-Je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir aidée Luna, lui dit Ginny alors qu'elles entraient dans la grande salle.

-Si j'avais sut que tu me suivrais ensuite, je me serais abstenue… lâcha la Serpentard en se dirigeant vers sa table.

Ginny la regarda partir, indécise. L'attitude de Jessica lui déplaisait, mais malgré ses paroles, elle n'en avait pas moins aidée Luna. De la même manière qu'elle avait débarrassée ses amis de Malfoy la veille dans le train si elle en croyait le témoignage de ces derniers. Haussant les épaules, elle se dirigea vers sa propre table, toujours entraînant Luna à sa suite.

Ignorant les regards posés sur elle, Jessica s'installa en bout de table et tendit la main pour saisir un toast qu'elle entreprit de beurrer. Elle sursauta quand Draco abattit un poing furieux sur la table, surgissant à coté d'elle sans le moindre avertissement.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? lança le blondinet d'une voix forte qui porta dans toute la salle.

-Bien sûr, répondit de la même manière Jessica avec un sourire aimable. Ca s'appelle se faire une tartine. Suffit d'avoir un toast, un couteau et du beurre. Te prends le toast d'une main, le couteau dans l'autre… Ensuite, par contre, ça devient un poil technique, mais je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de pratique, même un crétin comme toi y arrivera avec juste une tâche ou deux.

Il y eut des rires étouffés provenant de la table de Serpentard alors que les élèves des autres Maisons ne se gênaient pas pour rire ouvertement. Du coté des professeurs, on observait un silence poli bien que certains peinaient à retenir un sourire. Wingdal leva les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant bien là sa fille. Rogue, quand à lui, posait sur Jessica un regard appréciateur.

L'expression furieuse de Draco ne passa pas non plus inaperçue. De toutes évidence, il n'appréciait les sarcasmes que lorsqu'ils étaient dirigés vers les autres, de préférence un Gryffondor. Jessica ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, pour sa part. Son regard s'était porté sur la table des Gryffondor et elle croisa les yeux marron d'Hermione qui la regardait en souriant, ayant apparemment appréciée la façon dont elle s'était moquée de Draco.

Jessica baissa les yeux sur sa tartine et mordit dedans pendant que Draco se penchait vers elle, optant pour un chuchotement hargneux qui porterait nettement moins.

-Je parlais de ton entrée avec Weasley et Loufoca, Wingdal… Et je te déconseille de te moquer de moi !

-Ca ne te regarde pas, Malfoy, rétorqua Jessica en posant sur lui un regard chargé de mépris. Libre à toi de te prendre pour un caïd, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

-Fais attention, Wingdal… Tu regrettera tôt ou tard tes paroles… Et ce n'est pas parce que ton père est professeur que tu dois te croire intouchable…

Jessica ne pris pas la peine de réponde. Venant d'une personne qui se cachait derrière son père à la moindre occasion, les paroles de Draco l'amusaient plutôt qu'autre chose. Ce dernier se redressa en affectant de donner l'impression qu'il avait eu le dernier mot tout en foudroyant d'un regard noir les élèves qui pouffaient encore autour de lui.

Dans le même temps, coté Gryffondor, Ginny s'était assise à sa table, aussitôt accueillit par un Ron au bord de l'apoplexie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier dessus quand la voix de Malfoy retentit dans la grande salle, suivit du sarcasme de Jessica. Ginny éclata de rire, imitée par Luna et Hermione. Ron ricana, sa colère oubliée pour un moment et même Harry se fendit d'un sourire goguenard, savourant l'expression furieuse de son rival.

Hermione se calma rapidement, estimant qu'elle devait tout de même montrer l'exemple et ne pas se moquer ouvertement d'un autre élève quand bien même c'était Draco et que les professeurs paraissaient à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Même Rogue ne paraissait pas furieux malgré le fait que le sarcasme visait celui que tout le monde considérait comme son élève favori.

Elle croisa le regard de Jessica et lui sourit chaleureusement. Presque aussitôt, la Serpentard détourna le regard, l'air vaguement gênée, ce qui étonna Hermione. Elle afficha brièvement une petite moue contrariée, puis reporta son attention sur Ron qui s'était calmé et interrogeait à son tour Ginny, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle était entrée dans la grande salle en compagnie d'une Serpentard.

-Elle a aidée Luna alors que des élèves l'embêtait, rétorqua Ginny d'un ton sec. C'était la moindre des choses de la remercier, Ron. Ca s'appelle de la politesse !

-Et en passant, on peut savoir ce qu'elle fiche ici, Loufoca ? insista Ron en lançant un regard noir à Luna qui s'était installée à coté de Ginny, visiblement ravie d'être à leur table.

-C'est moi qui l'ai amenée. Pour ce que j'en sais, rien dans le règlement interdit de manger à une autre table que celle de sa maison !

Tous les regards convergèrent sur Hermione qui afficha un sourire amusé.

-C'est exact, assura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas contraire au règlement, même si c'est à éviter lors des cérémonies comme celle de la répartition.

Ron grommela, visiblement mécontent pendant que Ginny affichait un sourire victorieux. Jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigles, Hermione vit Billy qui regardait Luna avec envie. Elle se fendit d'un sourire amusé et reporta son attention sur les Weasley.

-Il n'empêche que quitte à ramener quelqu'un d'une autre Maison, tu aurais put choisir quelqu'un d'autre que Loufoca !

-Elle s'appelle Luna ! s'énerva Ginny qui prenait une jolie teinte rouge. Et j'en ai assez que tu me reproches mes fréquentations, Ron ! Mais si tu préfères, je peux aller aussi chercher Jessica.

-Une Serpentard à notre table ? Et puis quoi, encore ? s'étrangla Ron. Je ne te reprocherais pas tes fréquentations si tu les choisissais mieux que ça !

Ginny résista à la tentation de noyer son andouille de frère dans son bol de céréale et préféra quitter la table et la grande salle avant de céder. Ses amis la regardèrent s'éloigner avec raideur, visiblement furieuse.

-Bravo, Ron, commenta Hermione. Tu l'as vraiment mise en colère…

-Et ça va être ma faute, se lamenta le rouquin avec mauvaise humeur avant de lancer un regard noir à Luna qui continuait de manger, l'air de rien. T'es encore là, toi ?

-J'ai pas finit mon petit déjeuner, répondit la Serdaigle sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Je suis inquiète pour Ginny, insista Hermione en s'agitant un peu.

-Elle se calmera vite, assura Luna en mordant dans un toast.

-T'es sûre ? demanda Hermione, loin d'éprouver le même optimisme.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit. Hermione préféra ne pas insister, agacée par l'attitude de Ron. _En voilà une année qui commence bien,_ songea-t-elle avec une moue.

Ils aperçurent McGonagal approcher d'eux pour leur donner leur emploi du temps. Elle tendit les feuilles à Ron et Hermione qui les étudièrent avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-J'imagine que vous avez reçut ma lettre, Potter ? demanda l'écossaise en prenant l'emploi du temps de Harry.

-Oui, professeur, merci de vous en être occupé, répondit ce dernier en se forçant à sourire, malgré le peu d'envie qu'il éprouvait.

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile en vivant chez ces moldus. Avez-vous des changements à me faire effectuer ou le programme vous convient-il ?

Harry hésita, lançant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs où Hagrid discutait avec le professeur Chourave en effectuant de grands gestes joyeux, puis se lança.

-En fait… J'avais l'intention de laisser les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, professeur…

-Je ne peux pas dire que je sois étonnée, répondit McGonagal. C'est triste, mais vous auriez été le seul à suivre ce cours… Bien, c'est le seul changement que vous souhaitez me voir effectuer à votre emploi du temps ?

-Oui, assura Harry.

McGonagal hocha la tête et tapota la feuille de sa baguette avant de lui tendre. Le jeune homme la prit et l'examina pendant que le professeur passait au groupe d'élève suivant. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que son emploi du temps lui laissait pas mal de temps libre, mine de rien. La seconde, qu'il avait double cours de Défenses juste avant le déjeuner, et qui constituait son premier cours de la journée, ce qui lui laissait quelques heures de libres ; ainsi que double cours de potions juste après le déjeuner. Harry avait espéré ne pas avoir Rogue dès le premier jour, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Ron affichait une mine particulièrement réjouie en lisant son emploi du temps qui, s'aperçut Harry, était proche du sien, les cours de potions exceptées.

-Je n'ai que le cours de Défense suivit de celui de Botanique en fin d'après-midi, aujourd'hui, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. C'est formidable !

-Parce que tu ne fais plus potion, expliqua Harry d'un air sombre. Deux heures avec Rogue juste après le déjeuner…

Ron lui tapota le dos, compatissant, pendant qu'Hermione étudiait son propre emploi du temps avec attention.

-J'imagine que tu ne va pas avoir beaucoup de trous, toi, lança Ron avec un léger sourire. Tu as encore combien d'option cette année ?

-Neuf, décalara-t-elle. Je ne fais ni Divination, ni les Soins aux créatures magiques. Ca me fait plus de cours que vous deux, mais mon emploi du temps est loin d'être surchargé. En fait…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, indécise, sous le regard étonné de Ron et Harry. Luna tenait son propre emploi du temps, que Flitwick était venu lui donner, l'air de se demander ce que c'était.

-Je me demande si je ne vais pas laisser tomber l'histoire de la magie, en fin de compte…

-Toi ? Laisser tomber un cours qui s'apprend surtout dans les livres ? lança Ron d'une voix moqueuse.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

-Contrairement à toi, Ron, en plus de Potion, j'ai aussi des cours de Runes et d'Arithmancie. L'ASPIC d'histoire de la magie n'est pas très utile, en abandonnant cette matière, je me dégage deux heures de plus que je pourrais mettre à profit pour travailler !

-Ca m'aurait étonné que tu abandonnes un cours pour t'offrir du bon temps, marmonna Ron en roulant des yeux.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Hagrid surgit dans son dos, l'air joyeux.

-Vous avez l'air en forme, les jeunes ! lança-t-il joyeusement. Tant mieux, vous avez mon cours en première heure. Je dois aller le préparer, d'ailleurs, je vous vois tout à l'heure !

-Hagrid, il faut que… tenta Hermione.

Mais le demi-géant était déjà partit. Les trois amis s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

-Il va être terriblement déçu, déclara Luna sans lever le nez de sa feuille.

-

Vers neuf heures, Hermione se rendit à son cours de Runes, laissant Ron et Harry profiter de leur matinée. Ils ne commenceraient leur propres cours qu'une heure plus tard, avec Défense contre les forces du Mal. Entre-temps, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-Je sens que cette année va être tranquille, contrairement à l'an dernier, dit Ron alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers en direction de la tour Gryffondor. On a pas beaucoup d'heures de cours.

Harry hocha la tête en silence. Pour sa part, il préfèrerait une année tranquille coté Mangemorts, mais choisit de ne pas s'en ouvrir à Ron. Les ennuis arriveraient très certainement bien assez tôt et il n'avait pas envie de nuire au moral de son ami avec ses pensées.

Ron donna le mot de passe au tableau de la grosse dame qui pivota, leur donnant accès à la salle commune quasiment vide. Ils s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils en vis-à-vis et restèrent un moment en silence.

-Au fait, tu as pensé à la composition de l'équipe de Quidditch ? demanda finalement Ron.

-Pas vraiment, avoua Harry.

-Je sais que Ginny voulait devenir Poursuiveuse, cette année, continua Ron. Et j'aimerais assez être gardien encore une fois. Je sais que je suis pas spécialement doué, mais…

-Ron, le coupa Harry d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Je n'ai pas la tête au Quidditch pour le moment, on pourrait en parler une autre fois ?

-Bien sûr. Désolé, Harry…

Ron baissa la tête, déstabilisé. Habituellement, Harry était toujours enthousiaste quand on lui parlait de Quidditch. Aux yeux de Ron, le fait que son ami n'ait pas la tête au Quidditch était un signe autrement plus alarmant que le simple fait qu'il ne souriait plus que rarement et paraissait en permanence déprimé.

Ils passèrent l'heure dans un silence gêné, Harry ressassant une fois de plus la mort de son parrain. Il s'en voulait un peu également d'avoir envoyer paître Ron, mais n'osait pas briser le silence de peur d'être de nouveau désagréable.

Finalement, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle commune pour se rendre dans la salle de classe où se déroulerait le cours de Défense, angoissés à l'idée de découvrir leur nouveau professeur.

Dans le même temps, Jessica attendait dans la salle de Runes, persuadée d'avoir fait une erreur. En effet, elle avait décidée de laisser tous les autres partir avant elle pour ne pas avoir à se mêler à la foule, mais s'était aperçut qu'Hermione semblait tout aussi peu pressée de partir, relisant ses notes et prenant son temps pour ranger ses affaires.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?_ s'énerva intérieurement Jessica. Elle songea à partir, mais craignait que la Gryffondor ne parte au même moment et ne voulait pas se retrouver à faire le trajet jusqu'au cours de Défense seule avec elle.

Déjà de mauvaise humeur, elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre, craignant qu'Hermione ne la remarque et ne vienne à s'imaginer qu'elle l'attendait. Exaspérée par sa propre attitude, elle fit mine de se lever avant de se rasseoir, jurant intérieurement.

Son estomac se retourna quand Hermione se tourna vers elle et l'observa un instant avec une expression étonnée sur le visage. _Fiche le camp, t'occupe pas de moi !_ songea Jessica avec force, espérant à moitié que la jeune fille capte le message. Malheureusement, elle se dirigea droit sur elle, faisant naître chez la Serpentard un début de panique.

-Tu ne vas pas au prochain cours ? demanda Hermione avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

-J'allais y aller, répondit Jessica, soulagée de constater que sa voix était parfaitement calme.

-Tu m'attendais, peut-être ? plaisanta Hermione avec un petit rire.

Jessica s'étrangla à moitié alors qu'elle se levait pour quitter la salle.

-C'est ça, dans tes rêves, lâcha Jessica qui marchait à présent vers la porte.

Hermione grimaça, puis la suivit de loin. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Jessica. Elle avait juste dis ça pour plaisanter et ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait bien pu offenser la Serpentard.

_Elle a vraiment des réactions bizarres,_ songea Hermione alors qu'elles approchaient de la salle, observant distraitement les longs cheveux noirs qui descendait jusqu'au creux des reins de la jeune fille.

Haussant intérieurement les épaules, elle décida que ça n'avait aucune importance et adressa un signe de main à Ron et Harry qui attendaient eux aussi devant la salle de classe. Les élèves entrèrent prudemment, lançant des regards méfiant envers Wingdal qui les accueillait d'un sourire rassurant, visiblement amusé par la méfiance qu'il sentait chez ses élèves.

A la surprise générale, Jessica s'installa au fond de la classe, l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Hermione se demanda si elle lui en voulait toujours de sa plaisanterie et s'agita, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle s'installa avec Harry et Ron vers le milieu de la salle et s'intéressa au professeur.

A nouveau, elle fut frappée par ses yeux émeraude et leur ressemblance avec ceux de Jessica. Elle se souvenait que beaucoup parmi ceux qui avaient connus la mère de Harry affirmait fréquemment à ce dernier qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère et elle avait conscience que c'était une expression répandue, mais jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu autant conscience que cela pouvait être aussi vrai.

Etrangement troublée, Hermione sortit ses affaires pendant que Wingdal regardait les derniers élèves s'installer en silence, caressant lentement sa barbe soigneusement taillée. Finalement, il s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention de tous.

-Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il. Je constate à la façon dont vous me regardez que vous êtes impatient de voir si je vais être un professeur aussi horrible que Mrs Ombrage. J'aime à penser que ce n'est pas le cas et j'espère que vous serez rapidement du même avis !

Un murmure rassuré s'éleva timidement. Draco, pour sa part, semblait contrarié.

-Le programme de cette année sera un peu particulier... reprit Wingdal. Pour commencer, vous devez probablement avoir prit du retard sur le programme officiel grâce aux bons soins de Mrs Ombrage.

Les anciens membres de l'A.D échangèrent des regards amusés. Harry se remémora ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit sur le chemin de traverse et éprouva un bref élan de fierté.

-Néanmoins, dans le contexte actuel concernant… Vous-Savez-Qui, le professeur Dumbledore m'a vivement recommandé d'orienter mon programme de manière à vous armer contre la menace qui pèse sur nous tous !

Les murmures se firent plus nombreux. Les élèves semblaient rassurés par les paroles de Wingdal qui étaient l'exact contraire de celles qu'avaient prononcée Ombrage.

-Par conséquent, nous allons principalement effectuer des exercices pratiques afin d'étudier les meilleurs façons de se défendre et de contre-attaquer. Oui, nous verrons quelques sorts offensifs, reprit-ils alors que des murmures excités s'élevaient. Mais ne vous emballez pas trop, ce ne sera rien de très dangereux et au moindre incident, vous pouvez être sûrs que je sévirais sans la moindre pitié !

Hermione risqua un coup d'œil vers Harry et constata qu'il semblait de meilleure humeur. A ce qu'elle voyait, Wingdal lui faisait une bonne impression, ce qui ne l'étonna pas vraiment. La voix chaude et profonde du professeur était agréable à entendre et il attirait la sympathie naturellement.

La jeune fille se surpris à comparer le père et la fille, notant principalement leurs attitudes radicalement différentes. Alors que le père semblait vouloir être ami avec tout le monde, à entendre son discours, la fille semblait s'efforcer de se mettre tout le monde à dos, pour ce qu'Hermione avait constatée. Intriguée, elle reporta son attention sur le professeur qui poursuivait.

-Nous allons bien évidemment mettre l'accent sur la défense et les sortilèges du même type. Le principal objectif de ce cours étant de vous enseigner les meilleures façons de vous protéger des forces du Mal. En l'occurrence, des sortilèges que les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui seraient susceptible d'employer contre vous. Qui, parmi vous, pourrait me citer un sortilège de défense et ses effets ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent. Toutes appartenant aux anciens de l'A.D, constata avec satisfaction Harry qui levait lui-même la main. Sans surprise, Hermione avait été la plus rapide, ayant une longue pratique en la matière. Wingdal parut satisfait du nombre de main levée et désigna Hermione, décevant la plupart des autres élèves qui auraient bien aimé un peu de nouveauté de ce coté là aussi.

-Je vous écoute… Mademoiselle ?

-Hermione Granger, professeur, répondit Hermione avant de reprendre avec un ton académique. Le sortilège du Bouclier est l'un des plus répandu et efficace. Il permet de repousser la plupart des sortilèges et constitue sans aucun doute le plus utile des contre-sorts existants. Il n'y a guère que les Impardonnables que ce sort ne peut contrer.

Draco mima un baillement, provoquant quelques rires étouffés, mais Wingdal ne lui prêta pas attention. Ses yeux considéraient Hermione avec une lueur appréciative et il souriait légèrement.

-Une excellente réponse, Miss Granger, je vois que vous êtes à la hauteur des éloges du professeur McGonagal. Ceci mérite bien… cinq points pour votre Maison. Gryffondor, à ce que j'ai compris ?

-Exact, professeur, répondit Hermione, radieuse.

L'expression rageuse de Draco était particulièrement agréable à contempler et elle afficha un petit sourire suffisant.

-Vraiment dommage que vous ne soyez pas à Serpentard, reprit Wingdal. Enfin, laissons là ces histoires de Maisons et poursuivons. Comme l'as si bien expliqué Miss Granger, le sortilège du Bouclier est très utile, bien qu'il ne vous permettra pas d'éviter un Impardonnable. Néanmoins, nous allons le travailler en commun avec un autre sort très utile : le sortilège de Désarmement que vous devez sûrement connaître ?

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation et Wingdal hocha la tête en souriant.

-Parfait, vous allez vous mettre par deux, de préférence entre Maisons différentes, reprit le professeur. Nous allons procéder ainsi : L'un va tenter de désarmer l'autre qui essaiera de dévier le sortilège avec le sort du Bouclier dont la formule est _Protego_. Régulièrement, nous inverserons les rôles. Ainsi vous travaillerez à la fois un sortilège défensif et un autre plus offensif, mais ayant un rôle de défense plus que d'attaque puisqu'il consiste à rendre inoffensif le sorcier adverse. Soyez tout de même prudents avec ce sortilège, un peu trop d'enthousiasme peut provoquer quelques acrobaties. Au travail !

Les groupes se formèrent dans un brouhaha. Harry était contrarié par l'obligation de faire équipe avec d'autres Maisons, ce qui l'empêchait de se mettre avec Ron. Il grimaça en voyant Draco se diriger vers lui avec un sourire mauvais et ne fut pas surpris de le voir insister pour faire équipe avec lui.

Résigné, Harry vit Crabbe mettre la main sur Ron et Goyle faire de même avec Neville. Cette dernière chose lui remonta le moral. Le gros molosse de Malfoy ignorait que Neville avait fais d'énormes progrès l'an dernier et risquait d'avoir une surprise de taille.

Pour sa part, Hermione était bien embêtée. Personne ne voulait faire équipe avec elle. Elle s'était d'abord dirigée vers Parkinson, réjouie à l'idée de se servir d'elle comme cible, mais la groupie l'avait probablement sentit venir car elle s'était jetée sur un adversaire moins redoutable. Irritée, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était bien partie pour se retrouver seule. Même Neville qui faisait habituellement office de lanterne rouge avait un partenaire.

Jessica l'observait depuis le fond de la salle. Deux trois personnes lui avaient demander de faire équipe avec elle, mais elle les avait tous rembarrés. Après quelques instants, elle se dirigea droit sur Hermione qui sursauta en la voyant approcher.

La Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Jessica se contenta de la prendre par le bras et de l'entraîner dans un coin de la salle sans même lui demander son avis, ce qui l'irrita. Elle songea un instant à protester, mais de toutes évidences, personne d'autre ne voulait faire équipe avec elle, aussi garda-t-elle le silence.

Elle comprenait de moins en moins la Serpentard. Elle lui avait clairement signifiée que sa compagnie la dérangeait à la sortie du cours de Runes, pourtant Hermione l'avait vue refuser de travailler avec d'autres élèves pour venir la chercher elle plutôt qu'un autre. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Jessica avait derrière la tête, mais une petite voix dans la sienne lui murmurait d'être prudente.

-Tu m'attaques en premier, décréta Jessica avec mauvaise humeur.

-Si tu veux… marmonna Hermione, pas motivée pour une noise.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? lança Wingdal depuis son bureau. A mon signal, lancez les sorts. Attention, _maintenant !_

Aussitôt, un chœur désordonné d'_Expelliarmus_ et de _Protego_ retentit dans la salle et les sorts fusèrent en tout sens. Certains rebondirent correctement sur les boucliers, d'autres atteignirent leur cible avec des effets plus ou moins réussit et quelques uns ratèrent leur cible. Un ou deux élèves touchés par le sort furent projetés en arrière, mais sans grand mal.

Draco fulminait de rage en constatant que Harry avait dévié son sortilège avec aisance, presque sans y penser. Le jeune homme lui adressait en plus un sourire narquois qui n'arrangea pas son humeur.

-Tu n'auras pas toujours autant de chance, Potter, cracha-t-il.

-Un bébé parviendrait à te contrer, Malfoy, répliqua Harry.

-C'était pas trop mal, lança Wingdal depuis son bureau. On recommence, à mon signal. Pr…

-_Expelliarmus !_

Le sort de Draco fusa vers Harry qui parvint à dresser son bouclier à temps, le déviant de justesse. Il lança un regard noir au Serpentard pendant que tout le monde les regardait, puis les regards se posèrent sur Wingdal, attendant sa réaction et de voir s'il allait se montrer partial ou non.

-Une manœuvre habile, Mr Malfoy, commenta Wingdal en souriant. L'effet de surprise est effectivement un facteur déterminant et votre audace mérite bien 10 points à Serpentard. De même que les excellents réflexes de Mr Potter sont une source d'inspiration pour tous, j'en suis certain. J'attribuerais donc également 5 points à Gryffondor.

Des murmures s'élevèrent et Wingdal leva une main pour réclamer le silence.

-Néanmoins, il s'agit là d'un exercice visant à perfectionner ces sortilèges, donc je vous serais reconnaissant d'attendre le signal pour attaquer la prochaine fois, est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui, professeur, répondit Draco de sa voix traînante.

-Parfait, maintenant tenez vous prêt… _Allez-y !_

De nouveau, les sorts traversèrent la salle. Hermione regarda Jessica parer son sortilège avec intérêt, notant qu'elle semblait habituée à faire usage du Bouclier. _J'imagine que son père l'aura entraînée_, songea-t-elle.

Au sujet de ce dernier, Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il s'était montré indulgent envers Malfoy, bien qu'il ait transgressé la règle de l'exercice et avait même salué son audace. Visiblement, le nouveau professeur penchait pour Serpentard, bien qu'il semblait plus modéré que rogue.

Reportant son attention sur Jessica, elle constata qu'elle adressait à son père un regard noir et s'en étonna.

-Ton père à l'air sympa, tenta Hermione.

Jessica sursauta et regarda la Gryffondor, l'air mécontente.

-T'y fie pas, marmonna-t-elle enfin.

-Comment ça ? insista Hermione, surprise.

Jessica haussa simplement les épaules, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de poursuivre cette conversation.

-Tu te débrouille bien, reprit Hermione qui trouvait le silence un peu trop gênant à son goût.

Wingdal était occupé à donner des conseils à un groupe d'élèves attentif.

-Merci…

Jessica posa les yeux sur Hermione et lutta contre l'envie de les détourner aussitôt. Elle se creusait frénétiquement les méninges pour trouver quelque chose à dire. L'ennui, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de sujet de discussion. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

De son coté, Hermione commençait à s'énerver. Elle lança de nouveau son sort sur Jessica qui le dévia, imitées par l'ensemble de la classe, puis lui adressa un regard contrarié en constatant que la Serpentard paraissait à la fois énervée, exaspérée et pressée de prendre le large. _C'est pourtant elle qui est venue me chercher…_ songea Hermione, agacée.

-Pourquoi tu as voulut faire équipe avec moi ? demanda-t-elle brusquement d'un ton sec.

-Quoi ? fit Jessica en sursautant, tirée de ses pensées.

-Tu es venue me chercher pour faire équipe avec moi en refusant d'aller avec d'autres, pourtant j'ai l'impression que ma présence te dérange au plus haut point, expliqua Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

A sa grande surprise, Jessica parut gênée.

-Bah… Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi, mais je suis nulle pour faire la conversation, avoua la jeune fille.

Hermione la dévisagea, bouche bée et complètement perdue. Elle s'était attendue à une réplique cinglante digne de Rogue.

-On change de rôle, déclara Wingdal depuis son bureau. Les attaquants deviennent défenseurs. Attention, prêt ? _Maintenant !_

Hermione para le sortilège, puis sourit à Jessica.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas simplement dis ? reprit-elle comme si elles n'avaient pas été interrompues.

-J'ai l'air d'une Gryffondor ? lâcha Jessica d'un air sombre.

-Ce qui es sûre, c'est que tu n'es pas timide, répliqua Hermione, amusée malgré elle. La façon dont tu t'es fichue de Malfoy au petit déjeuner, c'était superbe !

La Serpentard s'agita, mal à l'aise. Son humeur s'assombrit plus encore lorsqu'elle vit son père marcher vers elles.

-Tout se passe bien ? demanda Wingdal à Hermione, sans prêter attention à Jessica.

De son coté, la jeune fille l'ignorait soigneusement, regardant dans la direction opposée.

-Heu… oui, aucun problème, déclara Hermione, intriguée et espérant que c'était vraiment le cas.

-Parfait, alors.

Et il repartit comme il était venu. _Vraiment étrange,_ constata Hermione en voyant le regard noir qu'adressait Jessica au dos de son père qui s'éloignait.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très contente de voir ton père à ce poste, tenta Hermione.

-Fous moi la paix, Granger, rétorqua Jessica d'une voix cinglante. Le jour où je voudrais ton avis, je t'enverrais un hibou !

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, comme si elle avait reçut une gifle et Jessica se mordit là lèvre, mortifiée. _La gaffe…_ songea-t-elle. Elle songea à s'excuser, mais se sentait tellement énervée qu'elle avait peur de perdre une fois de plus le contrôle de sa langue. Elle garda donc le silence en dehors des incantations.

Harry éprouvait une immense satisfaction en voyant que Draco maîtrisait mal le sortilège du Bouclier et en profitait allègrement pour l'envoyer valdinguer à travers la salle, repensant à sa remarque au sujet de son parrain que le Serpentard lui avait envoyé dans le train la veille. Pour couronner le tout, Draco était tellement furieux de se faire malmener avec une telle aisance alors qu'aucun de ses sortilèges n'étaient passé qu'il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer.

Draco exécuta une pirouette acrobatique des plus involontaire lorsque le sort de Harry le frappa en pleine poitrine et il retomba plutôt lourdement, les dents serrées. Il se releva avec la ferme intention de se venger, mais se retrouva nez à nez avec Wingdal.

-Concentrez-vous, Mr Malfoy, conseilla le professeur. Et vous, Mr Potter, tâchez de montrer moins d'enthousiasme, je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de désarmer votre adversaire. Vu la façon dont vous lancez vos sorts et votre réputation, je suis sûr que vous maîtrisez parfaitement celui-ci ? Je vais donc me voir dans l'obligation de retirer cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre acharnement !

Harry baissa le nez, grimaçant légèrement. Il n'appréciait pas de se voir sanctionner quand Malfoy avait été récompensé plus tôt, mais étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au professeur d'agir en faveur de Serpentard. Wingdal attirait sa sympathie.

Le cours s'acheva finalement les élèves quittèrent la salle de classe, rassurés dans l'ensemble et même assez enthousiastes pour certains.


	6. Retenue avec Rogue

-

Les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner en échangeant leurs impressions sur le cours de Défense et le nouveau professeur. De l'avis général, c'était un type bien, même s'il penchait clairement en faveur de Serpentard, bien que donnant tout de même des points aux autres maisons quand ils le méritaient.

-N'importe quel autre professeur, sauf Rogue, bien sûr, aurait retiré des points à Serpentard quand Malfoy t'as attaqué par surprise, tout de même… déclara Ron alors qu'ils entraient.

Un murmure d'approbation lui répondit

-Mais c'est un bon prof, je trouve, lança Neville qui avait créé la surprise parmi tout ceux qui n'avaient pas participés à l'A.D.

De nouveau, les élèves l'entourant approuvèrent. Ils se séparèrent en petit groupe et Hermione suivit Ron et Harry qui avaient vus Ginny et allaient s'asseoir vers elle, tout en ruminant sa colère envers Jessica.

Luna était assise à coté de Ginny, discutant avec elle avec entrain. Ron s'assombrit aussitôt qu'il la vit mais garda le silence et se servit abondamment aux plats, affamé par les exercices du matin.

-Alors, demanda Ginny en les voyant. Comment est le nouveau prof ?

-Il à l'air bien, répondit Ron. Pas franchement impartial, mais on est loin de Rogue.

-J'imagine qu'on peut pas lui reprocher de favoriser la maison de sa fille, commenta Ginny en lançant un coup d'œil derrière elle, vers la table des Serpentard.

Hermione reposa son verre avec rage, les faisant sursauter. Intriguée, Ginny interrogea du regard Ron et Harry qui haussèrent les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

-Elle était avec Wingdal. Enfin, la fille du prof, quoi, expliqua Ron en se penchant vers sa sœur.

-Et ça s'est mal passé ? voulut savoir la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aucune idée…

Hermione leur lança un regard noir avant de planter férocement sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre innocente.

-Hermione ? tenta Ginny, mal à l'aise.

-Ca m'étonnerais qu'il favorise Serpentard parce que sa fille y est, lâcha Hermione. Apparemment, ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture.

-Et en quoi ça te perturbe ? voulut savoir Ron.

- Elle m'énerve, c'est tout ! s'énerva Hermione.

Ses amis échangèrent des regards étonnés. Ron lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, rosissant légèrement.

-Bah, c'est pas un drame. C'est une Serpentard, y a rien de surprenant là dedans. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi Wingdal nous imposait de travailler avec les élèves des autres Maisons, pour cet exercice…

Hermione ne décoléra pourtant pas et Ron renonça à la dérider pour le moment. Luna sembla soudain remarquer leur présence et les salua de la main.

-Vous êtes là ? lança-t-elle comme si c'était la chose à laquelle elle s'attendait le moins.

-Evidemment, rétorqua Ron. C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ce que tu fiche encore ici…

-Je mange, lui répondit Luna en se penchant vers lui, comme si elle lui avouait une conspiration quelconque. C'est Ginny qui m'a invitée, elle est vraiment gentille !

La rouquine en question parut ravie du compliment et défia Ron du regard. Son frère renonça à protester, estimant qu'il avait bien assez d'Hermione qui tirait la tronche pour le moment.

-

Après le déjeuner, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent en direction des cachots pour leur premier cours de Potions. Ron les regarda partir avec un sourire goguenard, visiblement réjoui à l'idée de ne pas les accompagner.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de Rogue, aussi morose l'un que l'autre. Harry appréhendait les sarcasmes de Rogue et Hermione était toujours furieuse après Jessica.

Cette dernière entra à son tour et lança un regard incertain vers Hermione. Constatant qu'elle était toujours en colère, elle décida de rester à distance et s'installa à l'écart, adressant des regards noirs à tout ceux qui faisaient mine de vouloir s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Rogue entra, marchant vers son bureau dans un tourbillon de cape. Il posa un regard sombre sur sa classe et parut visiblement furieux de voir Harry.

-Il semblerait que les épreuves de BUSE ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient quand je vois certaines personnes encore présente ici alors qu'elles sont de toutes évidences dépourvues du moindre talent en matière de potion, attaqua Rogue avec un regard éloquent en direction de Harry. N'espérez pas avoir autant de chances cette année, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'exige un Optimal afin de vous laisser poursuivre ma classe cette année.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le tableau noir qui se recouvrit d'inscriptions, affichant une recette horriblement compliquée qui fit pâlir la quasi-totalité des quelques élèves encore présents.

-Je suis certain que si vous êtes ici, vous n'aurez aucun mal à me réussir cette simple décoction, susurra le professeur avec un sourire sadique.

Harry se sentit déprimé en voyant ses craintes se confirmer, mais s'appliqua à la tâche, bien décidé à ne pas abandonner la victoire à Rogue. Ce dernier ne cessait de lui lancer des regards hostiles, indiquant clairement qu'il n'aimerait rien plus que le voir échouer lamentablement.

Il avait espéré pouvoir compter sur l'aide d'Hermione, mais abandonna bien vite cette idée tant son amie était de mauvaise humeur. En fait, constata Harry avec surprise, elle était tellement énervée qu'elle donnait l'impression de bâcler sa propre potion. Elle était toujours la plus en avance, sans surprise, mais contrairement à son habitude, la mixture qui bouillonnait dans son chaudron ne semblait pas parfaite.

Passant dans les allées pour épier le travail de ses élèves, Rogue afficha un sourire ravi en voyant celui d'Hermione. Pour la première fois, il trouvait quelque chose à critiquer et comptait bien en profiter.

-Et bien, Miss Granger… J'ai beau me repasser chacune des étapes de la concoction de cette potion, je ne me souviens pas qu'il soit nécessaire à aucun moment de la faire bouillonner. En revanche, je me rappelle clairement qu'elle est censée frémir à ce stade de la préparation.

Hermione devint rouge. Elle détestait se faire critiquer.

-Alors ? demanda Rogue avec une expression victorieuse. Par quel moyen allez vous me justifier cela, Miss Granger ? Je suis sûr qu'avec vos immenses connaissances dont vous êtes si fière, vous avez une explication parfaitement normale à me fournir quand à ce soudain relâchement ?

A sa grande satisfaction, Hermione ne répondit rien, embarrassée et furieuse. Elle lança un bref regard noir en direction de Jessica, comme si elle lui reprochait personnellement son erreur.

-Je suis vraiment déçu, poursuivait Rogue, se délectant de la situation. Mais peut-être que cet échec vous dégonflera un peu la tête, Miss Granger. Même vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'une erreur, comme je l'ai toujours répété.

Il afficha un rictus de joie mauvaise en voyant Hermione se recroqueviller et Harry lui lancer un regard assassin.

-Mais laissez-moi vous épargner la honte de me donner à analyser une potion qui ne soit pas parfaite, Miss Granger. E_vanesco _!

Et la potion disparût instantanément. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes de rage. Jessica se sentit furieuse également après Rogue, mais aussi après Draco qui affichait un air de ravissement ébahi, savourant autant que le professeur l'humiliation infligée à la Gryffondor.

-Ne vous donnez pas la peine de recommencer, Miss Granger, ajouta Rogue en s'éloignant. Epargnez-vous la honte d'un second échec. Je pense également que vous devriez envisager d'abandonner cette matière, il est évident que vous n'êtes pas aussi douée que vous l'estimiez !

-Evite surtout de gaspiller plus d'ingrédients pour un professeur aussi lamentable, lança une voix.

Tout le monde se figea, stupéfait. Hermione tourna un regard incrédule vers Jessica qui lançait un regard noir autour d'elle. Rogue fit volte-face, encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et cligna des yeux en constatant que c'était une Serpentard qui avait fais la réflexion.

-Vous avez un commentaire à faire, Miss Wingdal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Je m'étonne juste qu'un professeur aussi exigeant concernant l'accès à son cours, comme vous nous l'avez fais remarquer, fasse l'erreur de considérer comme une faute grave une simple variation de la température alors qu'il tolère l'espère de bourbier qui remplit mon propre chaudron. Et je parles même pas de celui des autres !

Les élèves la fixaient à présent comme si elle était devenue complètement folle. Rogue s'avança vers elle, livide.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison, Miss Wingdal, aussi je pense que je ne vais pas prendre la peine de noter votre potion également !

Il sortit sa baguette, mais Jessica le devança et fit disparaître le contenu de son propre chaudron elle-même.

-Merci de reconnaître que vous êtes un piètre enseignant, professeur. Vos notes ne valent sûrement pas grand-chose, vu que vous admettez vous-même avoir des lacunes !

-Je n'ai jamais rien reconnut de tel ! aboya Rogue.

-Aie… Des troubles de la mémoire à votre âge ? Comme c'est dommage, lança Jessica avec un sourire amusé.

-Vous me décevez, Wingdal. Je note une amélioration dans vos sarcasmes, mais vous êtes loin de la verve que vous avez déployée ce matin au détriment de Mr Malfoy.

Draco s'étrangla de rage, furieux que Rogue rappelle à toute la classe sa déconvenue du matin. Jessica se fendit d'un sourire narquois.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dis, professeur. Il vous faudra m'exaspérer bien plus que Malfoy pour que je prenne la peine d'affiner mes sarcasmes à vos dépends.

-Nous verrons cela au cours d'une retenue, déclara Rogue. Vous passerez me voir ce soir dans mon bureau, je trouverais bien quelque chose pour vous occuper.

Il s'éloigna en foudroyant du regard les autres élèves, les défiants de prononcer un seul mot. Dans un bel ensemble, tout le monde replongea le nez dans sa potion à l'exception d'Hermione et Jessica.

La Gryffondor regardait la Serpentard comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris de provoquer Rogue au point de décrocher une retenue. Eut-elle été d'une autre Maison, Rogue lui aurait probablement retiré un nombre considérable de points et envoyée dans le bureau du directeur.

A la fin du cours, Jessica se leva et quitta immédiatement la salle pendant que les autres élèves apportaient leur flacon à Rogue. Hermione sortit à son tour et, apercevant Jessica qui s'éloignait, lui courut après pour la rattraper.

-Attends !

Hermione sentit sa colère remonter en flèche en constatant que Jessica l'ignorait purement et simplement. Elle lui attrapa le bras dans l'idée de la forcer à lui faire face, mais Jessica se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et s'éloigna à grands pas.

_Mais c'est quoi son problème, à la fin ?_ se demanda Hermione en bouillant de rage. Une main posée sur son épaule la tira de ses pensées et elle vit Harry qui posait sur elle un regard vaguement inquiet.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

-A part que je ne comprends rien à cette fille, ça va, répondit Hermione d'un air sombre.

-Oublie la, conseilla Harry alors qu'ils se mettaient en route pour leur prochain cours. Franchement, je doute qu'elle soit intervenue pour t'aider. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle aime s'en prendre à tout le monde.

Avec un soupir, Hermione admit qu'il avait probablement raison. Elle l'avait déclarée elle-même lors de leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express.

« Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi, mais je suis nulle pour faire la conversation ». Les mots prononcés par Jessica durant le cours de Défense du matin lui résonna dans les oreilles et elle se demanda si elle devait se fier à cette affirmation ou à son attitude.

-

Ron regretta un instant d'avoir abandonné les cours de Potions quand Harry et Hermione lui relatèrent ce qui s'y était passé. Il s'était mis en colère et avait passé quelques minutes à insulter copieusement Rogue en apprenant l'acharnement du professeur envers la jeune fille, puis affirma qu'il aurait donné cher pour avoir été présent lors de la joute verbale entre Jessica et Rogue.

Assis à la grande table des Gryffondors pour le repas du soir, ils mirent également Ginny au courant qui se fendit d'un sourire amusé tout en compatissant distraitement avec la Serpentard.

-Elle mérite pas qu'on s'inquiète pour elle, si tu veux mon avis, décréta Ron.

-Et qu'est ce que t'en sais ? rétorqua Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est une Serpentard !

Luna éclata de rire, comme si Ron venait de faire une plaisanterie particulièrement drôle et le rouquin se renfrogna.

-Elle se paie ma tête, ou quoi ?

-On se demande pourquoi… commenta Ginny.

-On pourrait éviter de parler de Wingdal ? demanda Hermione d'un ton sec.

Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard étonné qu'Hermione ignora superbement. Se retournant vers la table des Serpentards, Ginny se fendit d'un sourire amusé en voyant Jessica adresser des regards noirs du coté de la table des professeurs. Rogue l'ignorait tout en discutant avec le père de la jeune fille. Ou du moins Wingdal discutait-il avec Rogue qui se contentait de glisser un mot de temps en temps sans grand enthousiasme.

Harry et Ron s'inquiétèrent nettement plus de ne pas voir Hagrid et craignaient de l'avoir vexé. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de le voir durant la journée et ils imaginaient sans peine sa déception en constatant qu'il n'avait plus aucun élève de sixième année.

-Vous avez eu cours de Soin aux créatures magiques aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron à sa sœur.

-Non, mais je l'ai demain. A ce qu'on m'as dis, Hagrid était de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, annonça Ginny avant de reporter son attention sur le discours délirant de Luna qui lui parlait des Ronflaks cornus.

Les trois sixièmes années échangèrent des regards embarrassés avant de replonger le nez dans leurs assiettes.

Aussitôt le repas finit, Jessica se rendit dans les cachots et frappa au bureau de Rogue qui l'invita à entrer d'une voix glaciale. Il lui adressa un sourire froid pendant qu'elle approchait de son bureau, affichant une expression maussade.

-Ah, vous voilà, Miss Wingdal. Je suis ravi de constater que vous ne vous êtes pas perdue en chemin.

Jessica préféra garder le silence. Elle estimait avoir fais bien assez de dégâts comme ça au cours de la journée. Rogue l'observa un moment, l'air d'attendre, puis afficha brièvement une moue déçue avant de poser devant la jeune fille une pile de parchemin.

-Recopiez moi tout ça au propre, ça devrait vous occuper un moment.

Jessica s'attela à sa tâche sans le moindre enthousiasme dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience qu'il s'agissait de recettes de potions modifiées par Rogues. Les modifications donnaient une foule d'informations utiles et la jeune fille s'étonna qu'il ne les inclue pas dans son cours.

Son humeur remonta légèrement alors qu'elle essayait de mémoriser autant d'informations que possible, quand la voix de Rogue l'interrompit au beau milieu d'une liste particulièrement caviardée.

-Je me posais une question, Wingdal… Pourquoi avez-vous pris la défense de Miss Granger ?

Jessica leva les yeux et s'aperçut que Rogue la considérait d'un air qui se voulait sévère, mais elle crut lire une lueur d'intérêt au fond de ses yeux noirs.

-Elle ne méritait pas que vous la descendiez comme ça, répondit la jeune fille, mal à l'aise. D'accord, sa potion n'était pas parfaite, mais je pense pas me tromper en supposant qu'elle était de loin la plus réussit de toute la classe.

Rogue se fendit d'un sourire glacial.

-Et à présent, si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous avez tourné ce pauvre Malfoy en ridicule au cours du petit déjeuner ?

-Il me sortait par les trous de nez, répondit sombrement Jessica. A toujours se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas…

-Miss Wingdal, vous êtes soit stupide, soit hypocrite, décréta Rogue d'un ton cassant. Vous me reprochez l'exacte attitude que vous avez eue envers Malfoy !

Jessica en resta bouche bée, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Ca n'a rien à voir…

-Et pourquoi ça ? s'enquit Rogue.

-C'est le rôle d'une élève que de faire de son mieux. Reprocher à Hermione Granger d'appliquer ses connaissances n'est pas comparable au fait que Malfoy mette son nez dans mes affaires.

Rogue hocha la tête, observant Jessica avec attention.

-Il n'empêche que l'attitude de Miss Granger m'irrite tout autant que Malfoy envers vous.

Jessica haussa les épaules et se replongea dans sa tâche. Elle ne voyait pas du tout où le professeur voulait en venir.

-Cette petite corvée vous passionne, Miss Wingdal ? demanda Rogue après un petit moment, l'observant toujours avec attention.

-si on veut…

-Vous pouvez faire mieux que ça, j'en suis sûr…

Jessica releva la tête, surprise. Rogue donnait l'impression d'attendre quelque chose. Fronçant les sourcils, elle sentit une remarque acide naître sur sa langue, la retint du mieux qu'elle le put, puis compris brusquement et se fendit d'un sourire sarcastique.

-C'est surtout que vos parchemins semblent avoir été écrit par un Elfe de maison analphabète et bourré à la bierraubeurre, professeur !

Rogue lui rendit son sourire, visiblement satisfait.

-Peut-être devriez-vous simplement aller demander à Potter de vous prêter ses lunettes ?

-Ce serait plus utile de lui demander de vous apprendre à écrire.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la retenue à échanger des sarcasmes, Jessica recopiant les parchemins dans le même temps. Finalement, Rogue jeta un coup d'œil sur une horloge et la congédia. Bizarrement, Jessica regretta que le temps fût passé si vite.

-J'espère que vos prochaines potions seront moins lamentable, lui lança Rogue alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Jessica retourna vers la salle commune de Serpentard, pensive. Elle en était venue à se demander si elle avait réellement écopée d'une retenue ou d'une forme dissimulée de récompense.

-

Le lendemain, Hermione, Harry et Ron décidèrent de rendre une petite visite à Hagrid entre leur cours d'Astronomie et celui de sortilèges, profitant d'un trou dans leur emploi du temps. Dès la fin du cours, ils descendirent jusqu'au hall et sortirent dans le parcs qu'ils traversèrent pour atteindre la cabane du demi-géant.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en les voyant approcher, visiblement contrarié.

-J'imagine que vous êtes pas là pour le cours, grommela-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Les Gryffondors échangèrent des regards embarrassés.

-Désolés Hagrid, dit Hermione en approchant. On sait que vous espériez qu'on poursuive votre matière, mais…

-Mais c'est pas une matière importante, je sais, bougonna le demi-géant. Et moi qui vous avais préparés quelques animaux étonnants !

-Voyez le bon coté des choses, tenta Ron. Ca vous laisse du temps libre pour préparer les autres cours.

Hagrid lui lança un regard mauvais, puis soupira.

-Bah, de toutes façon, plus personne ne suis mon cours en sixième année, bougonna-t-il. Vous auriez eu l'air malin à venir tout seuls juste pour me faire plaisir. Allez, oublions ça ! décréta-t-il en se levant. Entrez donc, je vais nous faire un peu de thé !

Lorsqu'ils reprirent le chemin du château, une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous de meilleure humeur. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur double cours de Sortilèges et croisèrent Ginny qui passa en trombe devant eux, visiblement affolée et en retard.

Ils s'entreregardèrent, amusés, puis éclatèrent de rire avant de poursuivre leur route.

Ginny ne les remarqua même pas alors qu'elle les croisait. Elle dévala un escalier à toute vitesse, évita de peu un contact aussi douloureux que violent avec le mur et repartit aussitôt en direction du cachot de Rogue, priant pour ne pas arriver trop en retard.

Elle passa discrètement la tête par la porte entrouverte et soupira de soulagement en constatant que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Je suis ici, Miss Weasley, lança une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Surprise, Ginny se retourna en bredouillant des excuses que Rogue balaya d'un geste de la main.

-Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, à moins que vous n'ayez l'intention de m'empêcher de faire mon cours ?

-Non, professeur.

Ginny se précipita vers une place libre et s'installa, soulagée de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Alors que Rogue se dirigeait vers son bureau, elle s'étonna qu'il ne lui ait pas retiré de points. Avec angoisse, les élèves se rendirent compte que Rogue semblait visiblement de bonne humeur, ce qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

-Pour ceux qui seraient trop distrait pour s'en être encore rendus compte, vous passerez cette année vos BUSE. Il va sans dire que cette épreuve est déterminante pour la poursuite de vos études ainsi que les possibilités de carrière qui s'ouvriront pour vous par la suite. Je vais donc vous donner un avant-goût de ce qui vous attends…

Il agita sa baguette en direction du tableau et fit apparaître une recette, souriant d'un air sadique devant les mines horrifiées des élèves.

-Cette potion est tout juste du niveau requis pour les BUSE, poursuivit-il en enfonçant le clou avec un plaisir évident. Si vous la ratez, vous pouvez dès à présent renoncer à l'idée de poursuivre cette matière l'an prochain !

Il balaya sa classe d'un regard froid.

-Et maintenant, _au travail !_

Il éprouva une immense satisfaction en voyant les élèves se mettre fébrilement à la tâche, les mains tremblantes. Un ou deux paraissaient sur le point de s'évanouir.

_J'adore les cours de cinquième année_, songea Rogue en commençant à déambuler dans la classe, guettant la moindre occasion de s'acharner sur un élève.

-

Ginny quitta la classe de potion après deux heures qui lui avaient parues le double. Angoissée par les paroles de Rogue, elle s'était vue incapable de se concentrer correctement et s'était complètement embrouillée dans les instructions, confondant ses ingrédients et mélangeant les étapes.

Comme elle l'avait redoutée, Rogue ne l'avait pas raté. En plus de ses remarques assassines, il avait montré le contenu du chaudron à toute la classe en insistant bien sur « le magnifique exemple de ce qu'il faut absolument faire si on souhaite être débarrassé des cours de Potions en sixième année ! »

Il lui avait ensuite aimablement rendu son chaudron en le laissant lourdement retomber en face d'elle en lui conseillant de faire de son mieux pour rattraper cette horreur indescriptible qu'il analyserait avec le plus grand soin.

La fin du cours lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été graciée après un long séjour à Azkaban, mais lui laissait un goût amer et elle était désespérée. Déambulant dans les couloirs à la manière d'un automate, elle ne réagit pas quand Hermione la pris gentiment par les épaules pour l'examiner avec inquiétude. Luna l'observait également avec son expression habituelle.

-Ca va, Ginny ? demanda Hermione

-On dirait que t'as vue un Ronflak cornu, commenta distraitement Luna avant de se fendre d'un sourire soudain. Hé, t'en as vue un, c'est ça ? Ou c'était ?

-_Luna !_

-Bah quoi ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à son amie.

-Tu avais Potion, c'est ça… C'est Rogue, pas vrai ?

Ravalant ses larmes de rage et de frustration, Ginny hocha simplement la tête.

-Je suis sûre que Rogue exagérait concernant les BUSE, assura Luna en l'entraînant soudain vers la grande salle, étrangement sérieuse. Harry à bien réussit à décrocher un Optimal alors que Rogue passe son temps à le prendre comme l'exemple même de la médiocrité.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander comment elle savait ce qui la travaillait, puisqu'elle ne suivait pas les cours de Potions en même temps, puis songea qu'elle avait sûrement eu un cours avant elle et que Rogue leur avait très certainement joué le même numéro.

Hermione les regarda s'éloigner, surprise. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis décida d'aller manger à son tour. Elle espérait seulement que Luna saurait la réconforter.

Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle et Luna la fit asseoir à la table des Serdaigle avant de s'installer à coté d'elle. Des regards étonnés les accueillirent, mais personne ne dit rien. Assis en face d'elles, Billy se fendit d'un sourire ravi.

-Bonjour ! lança joyeusement le jeune garçon.

-Oh, bonjour Billy, répondit Ginny en lui adressant un sourire du bout des lèvres. Comment ça se passe pour toi ?

-Bien, même si le professeur de Potion me fait peur, déclara Billy en lançant un regard angoissé vers la table des professeurs.

-Il parait qu'il ne se lave jamais les cheveux pour éviter qu'on ne lise dans ses pensées, intervint Luna qui avait retrouvée sa voix rêveuse et son habituelle expression étonnée. En fait, c'est pas de la graisse, mais une potion qui bloque toutes les tentatives pour s'insinuer dans ses pensées !

Ginny éclata de rire en voyant l'expression ébahie de Billy, oubliant son échec en potion et sentant aussitôt son moral remonter en flèche. Le première année lança un regard en coin vers Rogue, l'air de se demander dans quelle mesure l'affirmation de Luna était vraie.

-Merci, Luna ! dit Ginny en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie pour lui poser une bise sur la joue. Rien que pour ça, je t'adore !

Luna cligna des yeux en la voyant, puis un magnifique sourire fleurit sur son visage, l'illuminant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, affirma-t-elle en se servant à nouveau à un plat proche. C'est ma plus belle année à Poudlard, j'ai une amie ! Et les autres m'embêtent moins, ces derniers temps, c'est chouette.

Elle se retourna, lançant un bref coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor où mangeaient Hermione, Harry et Ron tout en discutant. Ce dernier jetait de fréquents regards vers sa sœur, l'air de mauvaise humeur. Hermione surveillait également Ginny et affichait un sourire rassuré. Quand son regard croisa celui de Luna, la Gryffondor lui adressa un signe de tête appréciateur.

-Ton frère n'est pas très content, déclara Luna en refaisant face à son assiette.

-Mon frère est un imbécile, décréta Ginny de mauvaise humeur.

-Il me fait un peu peur, intervint Billy d'une petite voix. J'avais envie de venir vous voir, mais j'avais peur qu'il me crie dessus…

-Hermione te manque ? insinua Ginny avec un sourire amusé avant de rire en voyant le teint pivoine du garçon. T'occupes pas de Ron, il se donne des grands air à la Percy, mais c'est juste qu'il est jaloux.

-Jaloux ? répéta Billy. C'est quoi des grands airs à la Percy ?

-Un de mes frères, éluda Ginny en balayant l'air d'une main. Disons que Ron n'apprécie pas quiconque manifeste de l'intérêt envers Hermione.

-Oh, fit Billy. Ils sont…

-Non, assura Ginny en ricanant. Mais il aimerait bien, tu peux me croire ! Rien que pour le faire rager, je suis tentée de te soutenir, tiens !

Luna s'écroula de rire, s'étouffant à moitié sur un bout de viande. Ginny lui tapa dans le dos avec force et s'assura qu'elle allait bien, inquiète.

-Je suis pas… commença Billy en rougissant. Enfin, je la trouve jolie et elle à l'air gentille, c'est tout…

-Je plaisantais, dit Ginny en souriant pendant que Luna gloussait encore un peu. Mais te laisse pas intimider par mon frère, Billy, ça lui donne une trop haute opinion de lui-même.

Tout en parlant, elle se tourna pour regarder son frère et s'amusa de le voir discuter d'un air gêné avec Hermione. Cette dernière l'écoutait poliment, mais sans manifester un grand intérêt.


	7. L'anniversaire

NdA: voila voila, les chapitre précédents ceux-ci ont tous été réécrits, donc prenez le temps de les lire si vous ne l'avez pas fait et que vous avez lus la version précédente. Cette fic est toujours en cours d'écriture, bien qu'elle soit déjà en grande partie écrite sur support papier, vu que je reviens d'un long séjour Londonien ou je n'avais pas mon ordi et ou j'ai redecouvert la joie de la plume. La fréquence de post des prochains chapitre risque d'etre un peu aleatoire, selon mon humeur. J'espere que vous appréciez cette version remaniée de mon histoire et m'excuse pour la longue attente (hein Link9:p )

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent, les élèves prenant doucement leurs repères ou reprenant leurs anciennes habitudes à Poudlard. Ron déployait de plus en plus d'efforts pour se rapprocher d'Hermione, s'efforçant principalement de ne pas trop agir de manière à la mettre en colère.

Cela s'était surtout traduit par un changement dans son attitude envers Hermione. Il la taquinait moins sur son caractère studieux et affichait une plus grande implication dans son rôle de préfet, ce qui faisait plaisir à Hermione, ravie de le voir un peu plus mature.

Pour sa part, la jeune fille ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'intérêt que lui portant Ron et agissait envers lui comme elle l'avait toujours fait auparavant. Elle s'étonnait un peu de moins se disputer avec Ron en ce début d'année, mais mettait ça sur le fait qu'il approchait de sa majorité et avait probablement mûrit.

Ginny invitait régulièrement Luna à leur table et se rendait parfois à la sienne où elle retrouvait Billy. Le garçon était toujours ravi de se retrouver en compagnie des deux cinquième année, sous le regard un peu envieux de ses camarades, mais n'osait toujours pas se rapprocher des Gryffondors. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Ginny, il craignait que Ron ne le rejette brutalement.

Ce Vendredi matin, Ginny et Luna prenaient leur petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors. Ron affichait une mine maussade en voyant la Serdaigle, comme à son habitude, mais ne disait rien, conscient qu'Hermione appréciait également la compagnie de la jeune fille en dépit de ce qu'elle pensait du magasine de son père.

Il s'efforçait d'accepter l'amitié qui liait sa sœur à Luna, mais se sentait incapable d'y parvenir et il avait sans cesse l'impression qu'on chuchotait en montrant les deux jeunes filles. Lorsqu'il en parlait à Ginny, après s'être assuré qu'Hermione n'était pas dans les parages, la jeune fille lui reprochait d'être paranoïaque avant de s'éloigner en affichant un air boudeur.

Le calme de la matinée fut troublé par l'habituelle arrivée des hiboux postaux. L'un d'eux se posa devant Hermione, lui apportant son exemplaire de la Gazette qu'elle ouvrit immédiatement. Errol s'écrasa lamentablement sur la table, projetant des toasts et des céréales dans tous les sens et provoquant un mélange de rires et de protestations pendant que Ron récupérait la lettre attachée à sa patte avec un soupir exaspéré devant la maladresse congénitale du volatile.

-Quoi de neuf ? demanda Ginny en agitant sa baguette pour nettoyer les traces de l'arrivée fracassante du volatile.

-Pas grand-chose, répondit Ron en lui tendant la lettre. Tout va bien pour eux et ils espèrent que ça se passe bien pour nous.

Ginny hocha la tête en prennant la lettre et la lut rapidement. De simples nouvelles, comme le faisaient les parents partout dans le monde. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que sa mère parle de l'Ordre. D'une part ils craignaient que leur courrier ne soit intercepté et d'autre part, Mrs Weasley s'obstinait à considérer qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour participer de quelque manière que ce soit en dépit de ce qui s'était passé au ministère.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Luna. Des nouvelles de ton père ?

-Non, lui répondit-elle de sa voix rêveuse. Mais il est très occupé à traquer les Ronflaks cornus.

Ginny sourit, amusée comme à chaque fois. Hermione poussa soudain une exclamation de surprise et tous se tournèrent vers elle.

-Un problème ? demanda Ron.

Hermione reposa le journal, très pale.

-Vous vous souvenez de Mondingus ?

Ses amis hochèrent la tête gravement. A voir son expression, elle n'allait pas leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-On l'as retrouvé mort il y a deux jours, leur apprit Hermione en montrant l'article.

Ils se penchèrent dessus, ébahis. Sur une photo, on voyait des Aurors s'affairer autour de ce qui devait être le lieu du crime. Ils aperçurent fugitivement Tonks dans un coin.

-Ce serait un coup des Mangemorts, reprit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Harry s'était rembrunit en l'entendant. Il voyait la même interrogation que la sienne sur leur visage. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Ron l'exprima d'une voix très basse, prenant garde à ce que personne d'autres ne les entend.

-Pourquoi est-ce que l'Ordre ne nous à rien dis ? Après ce qui s'est passé au ministère, je pensais…

-Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à l'Ordre, aucun de nous n'aurait été au ministère, répondit Harry avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Ils nous considèrent encore et toujours comme des gosses…

-Harry… murmura Hermione.

-Je m'en fiche, poursuivit Harry, lui-même surpris de constater que c'était vraiment le cas. Moins j'ai affaire avec l'Ordre, mieux je me porte. Ils ont tués Sirius…

Un silence pesant s'abattit et tous évitèrent son regard. Pour sa part, Harry ressentait une nouvelle bouffée de colère. Il avait conscience que ses mots étaient exagérés. L'Ordre n'avait pas tué Sirius directement, mais il les jugeait en grande partie responsable. De plus, il découvrait qu'au fond de lui, il avait peur. Peur de se retrouver à devoir prendre une décision qui amènerait la mort d'un autre de ses proches.

Hermione considérait Harry avec une expression indécise, donnant l'impression qu'elle s'efforçait de résoudre un exercice particulièrement difficile. Ron allait lui demander à quoi elle pensait quand elle reprit son journal, l'air décidé, et reprit sa lecture.

-

Ils débutaient cette journée par un double cours de Potions, ce qui n'enchantait ni Harry, qui détestait encore plus Rogue depuis leur dernier cours, ni Hermione qui redoutait de faire une nouvelle erreur que Rogue ne manquerait pas de relever.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table sans le moindre enthousiasme et attendirent, morose, que Rogue fasse son entrée. Hermione aperçut Jessica qui s'installait également au fond et fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille semblait de bonne humeur, ce qui était inhabituel.

Hermione ne lui avait plus reparlée depuis le dernier cours de Potion. Lors des autres cours de Défenses qu'ils avaient eut, elle avait soigneusement évitée la Serpentard qui avait parue contrariée de la voir faire équipe avec d'autres personnes. Hermione ignorait pourquoi elle ne semblait pas apprécier de la voir travailler avec d'autres, mais elle préférait ne pas le découvrir. L'attitude ambiguë de Jessica l'énervait plutôt qu'autre chose.

Rogue fit son entrée, l'air toujours aussi aimable. Il marcha droit sur son bureau, puis s'immobilisa et regarda tour à tour Hermione et Jessica, aussi expressif qu'une gargouille. Finalement, il se fendit d'un sourire mauvais qui révéla une rangée de dents jaunâtres.

-Miss Granger, allez donc vous installer à coté de Miss Wingdal. Au cas où vos potions seraient du niveau du cours précédent, je perdrais moins de temps à m'en débarasser…

Hermione sentit ses joues s'enflammer sous l'embarras, furieuse que Rogue semble décidé à lui pourrir la vie. Elle rassembla précipitamment ses affaires alors que Harry lui lançait un regard compatissant.

Jessica s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle regarda Hermione s'installer de mauvaise grâce à coté d'elle, puis observa Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

-Bien, reprit Rogue. Cela forcera également à Mr Potter à travailler par lui-même. Je suis certain que vous n'avez besoin d'aucune aide pour rater vos potions.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, chargé de haine et de mépris. Il adorerait pouvoir lui répliquer vertement, comme l'avait fais Jessica, mais il se doutait que Rogue n'attendait qu'une excuse pour l'exclure de son cours, voire de Poudlard.

Il garda donc le silence, serrant les dents, et décida de s'appliquer pour que sa potion soit aussi réussie que possible.

Visiblement satisfait de la réaction de Harry, Rogue lança un regard vers Jessica, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres, puis afficha la recette du jour sur le tableau.

-Vous avez deux heures. Je vous déconseille de perdre de temps à vous lamenter.

Jessica sourit en voyant la recette. C'était l'une de celle que Rogue lui avait fait retranscrire au cours de sa retenue. Elle se concentra sur ses souvenirs, essayant de se rappeler les différences entre la recette de Rogue et celle qu'il avait affichée, sortie tout droit du manuel.

Une fois de plus, elle se demanda pourquoi Rogue ne leur donnait pas ses recettes modifiées, mais décida qu'après tout, il devait avoir ses raisons. Elle s'amusa de voir Hermione si concentrée sur sa tâche et entreprit à son tour de réaliser la potion.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était contrariée. Sa potion avançait très bien et elle doutait que Rogue trouve quoi que ce soit à lui reprocher, mais en jetant un œil à sa voisine, elle avait été surprise de constater que la sienne semblait meilleure encore.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Jessica prendre un ingrédient qui ne figurait pas sur la liste et hésita. Une partie d'elle souhaitait voir la Serpentard rater sa potion, ou du moins la détériorer de manière à ce que la sienne soit la meilleure, mais une autre éprouvait des scrupules.

-Arrête, murmura-t-elle, écoutant finalement ses scrupules. On a pas besoin de ça dans la potion !

-Je sais ce que je fais, répondit simplement Jessica. Mais merci de t'en inquiéter.

Et elle jeta la plante dans la potion. Hermione grimaça avant d'afficher un air abasourdit en voyant le résultat. Baissant le nez sur sa propre potion, elle estima qu'elle était loin d'avoir les liserés violacés de rigueur qu'elle apercevait dans celle de sa voisine.

Finalement, Rogue s'approcha d'elles, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le chaudron d'Hermione, un peu déçu de ne rien avoir à critiquer cette fois, puis se pencha sur celui de Jessica.

-Allez pas me la gâcher en m'y mettant du gras, marmonna Jessica en le voyant faire.

Hermione se raidit, persuadée que Rogue allait se fâcher, mais il se contenta d'un sourire amusé.

-Vous avez fais plus de progrès en matière de potion que de sarcasmes, Miss Wingdal, déclara-t-il. Je ne peux qu'encourager Miss Granger à prendre exemple sur vous.

Deux tables plus loin, Draco ricana et s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, s'apercevant avec plaisir qu'Hermione allait de nouveau être la cible des sarcasmes de Rogue. Harry, pour sa part, lança au professeur un regard haineux et serra les poings.

-La différence est flagrante, poursuivait Rogue avec un plaisir sauvage. On dirait bien que vous avez trouvée meilleure que vous, Miss Granger !

Jessica garda le silence, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. D'une part, elle avait conscience qu'elle était parvenue à ce résultat grâce à Rogue et trouvait que ce serait une piètre façon de le remercier que de prendre le partit d'Hermione. Mais de l'autre, la Gryffondor avait tentée de l'aider à sa manière, même si son aide s'était avérée inutile. Malgré tout, l'intention était là et Jessica éprouvait à son tour quelques scrupules à la laisser se faire humilier.

-Mais Wingdal n'as pas réussit à faire du Polynectar lors de sa deuxième année ! lança Harry avec un air de défi hargneux.

Rogue se tourna vers lui, visiblement ravi de son intervention.

-Oui, je me souviens de cet… exploit. Combien de temps êtes-vous restée à l'infirmerie, Granger, déjà ?

Hermione baissa la tête, furieuse. La peur de l'échec avait toujours été sa faiblesse et Rogue avait finalement l'opportunité de l'exploiter. Elle lança un regard noir à Jessica, persuadée que Rogue l'avait aidée d'une manière ou d'une autre. La Serpentard lui rendit son regard, une lueur embarrassée au fond de ses yeux verts.

-Miss Wingdal à simplement le bon sens de ne pas s'essayer à des potions qui ne sont pas de son niveau, poursuivait Rogue. Et vous, Potter, si nous jetions un œil sur ce qui remplit votre chaudron ?

Il se dirigea vers Harry avec un sourire froid, chargé de haine et de rancœur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la potion de Harry, qui ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré.

-Vu la consistance de votre mixture, Potter, je vous conseillerais de ne pas contredire mes observations, déclara Rogue en toute mauvaise foi.

Harry rongea son frein. Il bouillait de rage et donnerait tout pour pouvoir faire taire Rogue, mais se refusait de lui donner la satisfaction de pouvoir le punir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Bien, je donnes 20 points à Serpentard pour l'excellent travail de Miss Wingdal, déclara Rogue alors que les Serpentards se réjouissaient bruyamment. Et j'en retire autant à Gryffondor pour le travail désolant de Miss Granger et les commentaires déplacés de Potter. Estimez vous heureux que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

-_Désolant_ ? explosa Harry. Vous avez simplement dis que celle de Wingdal était mieux réussit !

-Ce qui fera encore 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! susurra Rogue avec délectation.

-Ouch, intervint Jessica. Si vous retirez 10 points pour une potion de la qualité de Granger, combien vous allez en retirer aux autres ?

Rogue se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Ben oui, reprit Jessica, amusée. C'est normal que les potions moins bien réussies que celle de Granger soient sanctionnées aussi.

-Miss Wingdal, j'ose espérer que votre soudain succès ne va pas vous faire enfler la tête outre mesure.

Jessica s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Hermione lui écrasa le pied sous la table. Elle grimaça sous la douleur, mais ravala sa réponse.

Rogue hocha la tête et retourna à son bureau.

-Amenez-moi un échantillon avec vos noms, aboya-t-il.

-On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? murmura Hermione en remplissant un flacon tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Jessica en inscrivant son nom sur l'étiquette de son propre flacon.

-Je suis sûre que Rogue t'a aidée. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait que je vienne à coté de toi, vous avez tout planifiés ! accusa-t-elle.

-J'y suis pour rien, moi, se défendit Jessica.

Hermione alla donner son flacon et quitta la salle avec raideur, furieuse. Jessica soupira, se demandant également dans quelle mesure Rogue avait prévu tout ça. Etait-ce dans ce but qu'il lui avait donné accès à ses notes sous couvert d'une retenue ?

Elle prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Quand elle descendit enfin amener son flacon, les derniers traînards quittaient la salle. Jessica lui donna sa potion avec un regard mauvais.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusé ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Effectivement, répondit Rogue avec un sourire froid. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez, Wingdal. Vos résultats vont certainement s'améliorer, alors pourquoi vous soucier du reste ?

Jessica grimaça. C'était parfaitement vrai. Rogue s'était servit d'elle, mais dans le même temps, il l'avait aidée. En temps normal, elle aurait profitée de la situation sans la moindre arrière pensée.

-Pourquoi vous en avez autant après Granger ? demanda Jessica.

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question, répliqua Rogue avec un léger sourire.

-Je ne…

-Vous allez être en retard à votre prochain cours, Miss Wingdall, coupa Rogue d'un ton sec.

Jessica lui lança un regard noir, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Rogue se fendit d'un sourire, puis mis les flacon de coté pour les analyser dès qu'il aurait un moment.

-

Le cours de Runes qui suivit avait à peine suffit à calmer Hermione. Durant toute l'heure, elle n'avait cessée de lancer des regards furieux à Jessica qui l'avait ignorée. Finalement, la Gryffondor avait décidé de mettre cette histoire de coté, mais se promis de prendre sa revanche d'une manière ou d'une autre.

D'autres soucis lui occupaient l'esprit. Autrement plus important que le sadisme de Rogue et l'attitude incompréhensible de Jessica. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagal et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! lança la voix du professeur de métamorphose.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et entra. McGonagal se fendit d'un sourire aimable en la voyant approcher de son bureau.

-Ah, Miss Granger ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Du thé ? Prenez un siège !

-Oui, merci, répondit Hermione en s'installant pendant que McGonagal faisait apparaître deux tasses de thé.

Elle avala une gorgée, en profitant pour ordonner ses pensées.

-Je suppose que nous pouvons parler librement ? demanda Hermione avec un regard appuyé.

-Bien sûr, répondit McGonagal qui fronça les sourcils. Y aurait-il un problème ?

-Je souhaiterais parler de l'Ordre, expliqua Hermione. Et de Harry…

L'écossaise la considéra un moment, puis hocha la tête.

-J'ai appris par la Gazette que Mondingus avait été tué, commença Hermione.

-C'est vrai, répondit McGonagal avec une moue contrariée. Mais si vous êtes venue me demander pourquoi nous ne vous avons pas mis au courant, la réponse est simple, Miss Granger : vous ne faites pas partie de l'ordre, du moins pas encore… De même que vos amis. De plus, ajouta-t-elle en se radoucissant un peu, nous estimons qu'il est préférable de vous ménager tous. Ce genre de nouvelles n'est jamais réjouissant et il est plus important à nos yeux que vous poursuiviez vos études plutôt que de vous inquiéter des pertes.

-Des pertes ? répéta Hermione avec une moue. Il y en a eu d'autres ?

McGonagal la regarda un instant, les lèvres pincées, puis soupira.

-Miss Granger, mieux vaut ne pas parler de tout cela. Nous sommes en guerres et…

-… Et vous auriez tort de croire que vous pourrez nous protéger éternellement, acheva Hermione avec une nuance de défi. Professeur, je comprends que vous cherchez à nous protéger, mais Voldemort a prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était capable de nous atteindre même à Poudlard.

McGonagal lui adressa un regard qui mit Hermione mal à l'aise. Elle s'agita sur sa chaise, espérant ne pas l'avoir mise en colère.

-Je constate que vous ne craignez plus de prononcer son nom, Miss Granger. Vous avez probablement raison, vos cinq années à Poudlard n'ont pas étés de tout repos, mais nous aurions tort de considérer que c'est une raison suffisante pour abaisser notre garde.

Hermione soupira, consciente qu'il s'agissait d'un combat perdu d'avance.

-Très bien… Je vous ai dis que j'étais également venue au sujet de Harry, professeur…

-J'ai remarqué qu'il semblait se remettre doucement, observa McGonagal. C'est une bonne chose.

-En effet, mais je crains qu'il ne soit encore… sensible concernant Sirius Black. Il éprouve une certaine rancœur envers l'Ordre…

-C'est ce que nous craignions, effectivement. Avec le temps…

-Exactement, mais Voldemort lui laissera-t-il le temps de se remettre complètement ?

-Lui seul le sait, déclara McGonagal en secouant la tête. L'Ordre veille sur Potter, Miss Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ce qui arrivera si Harry apprend qu'il est surveillé par l'Ordre, comme la dernière fois. Il était entré dans une colère noire, l'an dernier, mais cette fois, c'est plus grave car la rancœur qu'il éprouve n'est certainement pas la même.

-Nous seront prudents, assura McGonagal. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je transmettrais vos inquiétudes à l'Ordre. Autre chose ?

Hermione secoua la tête et se leva. Une fois dans le couloir, elle constata qu'il lui restait un peu de temps avant le déjeuner et se rendit à la bibliothèque pour travailler.

-

Deux semaines passèrent doucement, la vie à Poudlard suivant son cours tranquille. L'évènement le plus notable et qui alimenta les conversations pour un moment accompagna le planning des sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

Un matin, Hermione descendit dans la salle commune pour trouver une grande agitation. Elle devina sans mal que les dates de sorties avaient étés affichées, mais s'étonna tout de même de l'excitation provoquée, surtout parmi les élèves de cinquième année et plus.

Même si elle appréciait toujours autant ces week-ends en dehors de Poudlard, Hermione ne ressentait plus la même excitation fébrile de la nouveauté. C'était le cas pour la plupart de ses amis, dont la plupart sautillaient ou discutait avec une animation inhabituelle à ses yeux.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione approcha de l'attroupement et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au panneau et compris les raisons de l'excitation matinale. Un parchemin avait été placardé à coté du planning, bien en vue, et annonçait qu'un bal aurait lieu pour Halloween dans Pré-au-Lard et que les élèves de quatrième à septième années seraient autorisés à s'y rendre.

Hermione accueillit la nouvelle avec plaisir. Elle aimait bien les bals. Par contre, elle préféra ne pas penser à son futur cavalier.

Elle aperçut Ron et Harry. Le rouquin semblait rêveur et le brun morose. Elle les rejoignit et ils se rendirent en cours tout en discutant du bal.

L'autre évênement qui marqua ce mois de Septembre fut bien évidemment l'anniversaire d'Hermione.

Le matin du 19, Hermione fut réveillée par Ginny qui lui sauta joyeusement dessus en chantant « joyeux anniversaire » à tue-tête. L'agitation qui suivit réveilla Lavande et Pavarti qui grognèrent de mécontentement avant d'éclater de rire en voyant Hermione tenter de se dépêtrer de la rouquine qui s'efforçait de la tirer du lit.

Après les cours, Ginny, Ron et Harry lui bandèrent les yeux et la guidèrent à travers le château, prenant bien soin de faire une multitude de détours pour s'assurer que leur amie était complètement perdue, puis la firent entrer dans la Salle sur Demande qu'ils avaient décorés pour l'occasion.

Le choix de la Salle sur Demande pour y faire la fête d'anniversaire leur avait permis d'y trouver de quoi décorer et de la nourriture pour la soirée, mais aussi de ne pas limiter les invitations aux seuls Gryffondors.

En plus de Luna qui portait pour l'occasion son immense chapeau à tête de lion, Hermione eut le plaisir de voir McGonagal et Hagrid qui la félicitèrent chaleureusement. Le demi-géant était ému aux larmes et serra Hermione avec une force telle que McGonagal lui reprocha de vouloir lui briser les os.

Billy avait aussi été invité et semblait encore plus intimidé qu'à l'accoutumer. Il lançait des regards effarés de toutes part et se tenait à l'écart de McGonagal comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui donne une retenue. Il souhaita timidement un bon anniversaire à la jeune fille en se tassant, donnant l'impression qu'il voulait rétrécir. Quand Hermione lui fit une bise pour le remercier, il devint écarlate, ce qui fit rire tout le monde et accentua encore son embarras.

En dehors de ses amis et des deux professeurs, il y avait principalement des Gryffondors de leur année. Amusée, Hermione repensa à sa première année à Poudlard. A l'époque, son anniversaire n'aurait jamais rassemblé autant de monde.

McGonagal s'approcha de son élève, visiblement émue également, bien qu'affectant de cacher son émotion. Pour sa part, Hermione était particulièrement touchée de voir son professeur préféré à sa fête.

-Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, Miss Granger, déclara McGonagal d'une voix rendu légèrement vibrante par l'émotion.

-Merci, professeur, je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez là !

-Allons, Miss Granger, vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'aurais manquée vos 17 ans ? s'amusa l'écossaise avec un léger sourire.

Sans surprise, elle reçut principalement des livres. Harry et Ron lui donnèrent un paquet supplémentaire, visiblement content d'eux-mêmes.

-De la part de tes parents, expliqua Harry qui semblait d'aussi bonne humeur que les années précédentes, ce qui ne manqua pas de ravir Hermione. Je leur avais envoyé Hedwige au cas où.

-Je voulais envoyer Coq, mais on avait peur qu'il soit trop petit, intervint Ron qui ne voulait pas que son ami récolte tous les lauriers.

-Merci, vous deux ! s'exclama Hermione en leur faisant une bise à chacun.

Ron s'empourpra en marmonnant que c'était normal avant de se détourner avec un sourire rêveur pendant que sa sœur ricanait en douce. Hermione ouvrit le paquet et vit une magnifique robe de soirée.

-On leur a parlés du bal, expliqua Harry avec un sourire.

Des coups rapides furent soudain frappés à la porte et tout le monde se tourna dans cette direction avec des expressions surprises. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry alla ouvrir et se figea d'étonnement. Un corbeau lui lança un regard mauvais. Visiblement, c'était lui qui avait frappé la porte de son bec. Il était perché sur un gros bouquet de fleurs. Harry se pencha pour le ramasser, mais le volatile lui donna des coups de becs en poussant des cris stridents.

-Un problème ? demanda McGonagal qui s'approchait.

-Un cadeau pour toi, Hermione ! lança Harry en se frottant la main avec une grimace.

Etonnée, la jeune fille approcha et cligna des yeux en voyant le corbeau. Ron fronça les sourcils en voyant le bouquet de fleur, visiblement mécontent. Le corbeau croassa à l'intention d'Hermione qui se pencha pour ramasser le présent. Sa tâche accomplie, le volatile lança un regard mauvais aux personnes attroupées, puis s'envola et repartit silencieusement.

-C'est de qui ? demanda Ron d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte mais transpirait la jalousie.

-Aucune idée, répondit Hermione en ignorant l'intonation du rouquin, trop occupée à examiner le bouquet sous toutes les coutures avant d'ajouter : Pas de carte…

-On dirait que tu as un admirateur secret ! lança Lavande en gloussant de rire avec Pavarti.

Ginny et Luna échangèrent un regard amusé. Ron fronça les sourcils en les surprenant.

-Vous savez qui l'as envoyé, vous deux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement agressive.

-Pas la moindre, mentit Ginny en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-En tout cas, c'est gentil, intervint Hermione avec un sourire radieux. Dommage qu'il soit pas venu en personne, il aurait put rester à la fête !

Ron bougonna, mais tout le monde l'ignora et la fête reprit son cours. Bien décidé à reprendre l'avantage, Ron invita Hermione à danser, ce qui lui valut un regard étonné de la jeune fille qui accepta néanmoins.

Une danse plus tard, les pieds d'Hermione crièrent grâce.

-Faudra t'entraîner si tu veux aller au bal, le taquina la jeune fille.

Ron bougonna un peu quand tout le monde éclata de rire et se rabattit sur le buffet en lançant un regard noir à Ginny qui s'esclaffait bruyamment, se tenant à une Luna tout aussi hilare pour ne pas rouler sous la table.

-Passez à mon bureau, à l'occasion, lui proposa McGonagal. Je vous donnerais quelques leçons de transplanage, si vous le souhaitez.

-Avec plaisir ! répondit Hermione, visiblement ravie.

Des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent. La plupart avaient oubliés qu'étant majeure, Hermione pouvait passer son permis de transplanage.

-Evidemment, il sera impossible de pratiquer dans l'enceinte du château, mais je suis sûre que je ne vous apprends rien, reprit McGonagal avec un sourire. Mais je vous expliquerais la théorie, cela devrait vous aider.

-Sinon, vous pouvez toujours sortir de l'enceinte du château pour faire quelques exercices, proposa Hagrid, une chope impressionnante de bièraubeurre dans une main et un gros morceau de gâteau dans l'autre.

McGonagal lui lança un regard en coin. Hermione crut lire une lueur d'avertissement dans les yeux de l'écossaise.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, Hagrid ! Ce serait contraire au règlement ; aucun élève n'est autorisé à quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard en dehors des jours de sorties ! De toutes façons, j'ai entièrement confiance en Miss Granger, je suis sûre qu'elle ne mettra pas bien longtemps à assimiler le principe de ce sortilège.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas profiter des sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour pratiquer un peu ? reprit Hagrid en buvant une longue rasade qui lui dégoulina à moitié dans la barbe.

McGonagal considéra son collègue un long moment, paraissant surprise, puis lui adressa un léger sourire, visiblement satisfaite.

-C'est une excellente idée, Hagrid ! Vraiment excellente !

Harry fronça les sourcils pendant qu'Hermione et McGonagal discutaient avec animation, mettant au point un programme d'entraînement. Un regard à Ron lui apprit qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, ce qui ne le surprit même pas. En revanche, Ginny lui rendit son regard avec un léger hochement de tête. Elle aussi avait l'impression que ce n'était pas seulement une histoire de transplanage qui réjouissait McGonagal à l'idée d'accompagner Hermione à Pré-au-Lard.


	8. Le Saule cogneur

La première leçon théorique eut lieu le week-end même, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione. Elle se rendit au bureau de McGonagal aussitôt après le petit déjeuner pendant que Ginny, Ron et Harry se rendaient sur le terrain de Quidditch pour un entraînement. Ron avait reprit son poste de Gardien tandis que Ginny avait été sélectionnée comme Poursuiveuse.

-J'envie Hermione, déclara Ron alors qu'ils marchaient le long du chemin, leur balais sur l'épaule. Non seulement elle va pouvoir passer son permis de transplanage, mais en plus McGonagal lui donne des leçons particulières !

-Bah, tu seras majeur dans quelques mois, toi aussi, dit Harry. Moi je dois attendre l'été prochain… Et c'est pas chez les Dursley que je pourrais m'entraîner…

-C'est vrai, compatit Ron. Mais quand même, j'ai hâte de pouvoir disparaître à volonté !

-Tu comptes faire comme Fred et Georges et transplaner dès que tu auras plus de trois pas à faire ? demanda Ginny avec un reniflement.

-Non, bien sûr que non, assura Ron qui n'en rougit pas moins au niveau des oreilles. Et y a pas que le transplanage, Hermione peut maintenant faire usage de la magie comme elle le veut !

Ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer, Ron évoquant la vie facile qu'il aurait quand il serait lui aussi majeur.

-En tout cas, c'est pas ta baguette qui va garder les buts à ta place, lui lança finalement Ginny qui commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre son frère.

Les membres de l'équipe éclatèrent de rire et Ron prit un air vexé avant de sortir des vestiaires avec raideur. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas, amusé, puis Harry réclama l'attention et l'entraînement commença.

Deux heures plus tard, ils retournaient au château, affamés, mais content de la séance. Ron avait laissé passé pas mal de Souaffles, mais personne ne lui en tenait rigueur puisqu'il s'avérait que Ginny était une Poursuiveuse de talent. Dans l'ensemble, tous estimaient qu'il s'en était pas mal tiré et paraissaient confiants. Même Harry était de bonne humeur, satisfait des performances de l'équipe.

Ils retrouvèrent une Hermione qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles dans le hall et prirent ensemble le chemin de la grande salle.

-Salut Hermione ! lança une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Jessica qui souriait également, visiblement de bonne humeur, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être signalé. Hermione sembla surprise un moment, puis lui rendit son sourire

-Bonjour.

-Bon anniversaire, au fait, reprit Jessica. Bon, j'ai un peu de retard, mais comme on dit, mieux vaux tard que jamais, ou un truc du genre…

-Merci. Mais comment tu connais la date de mon anniversaire ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Hein ? Ah… heu… bah, j'ai entendu tes amis parler de l'organisation de ta fête, répondit Jessica d'un ton un peu brusque. Bon, à plus tard !

Et elle s'éloigna rapidement. S'ensuivit un retentissant « Si tu te servais un minimum de la gelée qui te sert de cervelle, tu serait peut être foutu de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans rentrer dans les gens ! » digne de Rogue dans ses meilleurs jours et un première année terrifié détala devant eux.

-Cette fille est une vraie girouette, commenta Ron avec un reniflement de mépris.

-Elle me fait penser à Rogue, par moment, déclara sombrement Harry.

-Mais nan, elle est sympa quand elle fait des efforts, intervint Ginny. Bon, on y va, j'ai faim !

Elle repartait en direction de la grande salle quand Ron la saisit par le bras.

-Une minute ! Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda le jeune homme d'un ton bourru.

-Elle a aidée Luna, rétorqua Ginny d'un ton sec.

Elle se dégagea et s'éloigna. Ron grommela en la suivant, mais Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard intrigué, se demandant si la rouquine ne leur cachait pas quelque chose.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et se dirigèrent à la table Gryffondor. Luna s'y trouvait déjà, ignorant sereinement les quelques regards étonnés qu'on posait sur elle. Au fil du temps, la majorité s'étaient habitués à la voir coté Gryffondor plutôt que Serdaigle et sa maison ne semblait pas trop s'en inquiéter du moment que les éventuels points qu'elle gagnait allaient bien à Serdaigle.

Ginny s'approcha de son amie et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Luna la regarda avec une lueur d'adoration dans le regard, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, n'arrivant pas à accepter l'amitié entre sa sœur et la tristement célèbre Loufoca, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec McGonagal ? demanda le rouquin en attrapant un plat de côtelettes.

-Bien, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Elle m'a surtout parlée de la façon de s'y prendre, comment se concentrer et se focaliser sur la destination. C'est vraiment passionnant !

-Moi j'aurais peur de transplaner, déclara Luna. Imagine si tu oublies ton esprit derrière toi…

-Dans ton cas, ça changerais pas grand-chose, marmonna Ron entre ses dents.

Seul Harry l'entendit et il réprima un sourire amusé.

-Aucun risque, assura Hermione. Sinon, ce ne serait pas si courant. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de passer à la pratique ! Grâce au professeur McGonagal, j'ai de grandes chances d'avoir mon examen du premier coup !

-Comme si t'avais besoin d'elle pour ça… lança Ron, la bouche pleine.

Hermione lui lança un regard réprobateur.

-C'est vrai, quoi, reprit Ron en avalant la viande qu'il avait dans la bouche. T'as jamais eu de mal à apprendre les sortilèges en un temps records, alors y a pas de raisons ! Pas comme nous autres qui devons travailler dur pour arriver à quelque chose.

Hermione rougit légèrement.

-Merci, Ron.

Le sourire niais du rouquin se figea quand il entendit une voix amusée dans son dos.

-C'est sûr que si tu transplane aussi bien que tes sorts de métamorphoses, y a du soucis à se faire, Weasley !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Ron lança un regard assassin à Jessica qui affichait un sourire amusé, ses yeux verts pétillant de malice. Lors du cours de métamorphose de la veille, qui portait sur les métamorphoses humaines, Ron s'était retrouvé avec un bras supplémentaire dans le bas du dos, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Même McGonagal avait difficilement réprimée un sourire amusé.

-Dégage, Wingdal ! lança Ron, furieux.

-J'espère d'ailleurs que tu as retenu la formule, lança une voix traînante qui approchait. Peut-être que ça t'aidera à garder tes buts !

Les rires cessèrent aussi sec et Malfoy vint se poster à coté de Jessica, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. La jeune fille s'écarta avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Garde tes distances, tu veux ? J'ai déjà pris une douche ce matin, j'aimerais éviter de devoir y retourner…

Draco lui lança un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Ron qui serrait les poings.

-J'ai assisté à votre numéro. Tu as de la chance d'être ami avec le capitaine, Weasley, mais je suis quand même surpris qu'il t'ait gardé dans l'équipe. Ta défense à autant de trous que le tas de bois qui sert de maison à ce crétin de demi-géant !

Ron et Harry se levèrent, visiblement prêt à se battre. Hermione soupira et lança un regard en direction de la table des professeurs. La plupart observaient attentivement le petit groupe et se tenait prêt à intervenir.

-C'est vrai que toi, tout le monde sait que c'est ton talent inné qui t'as valut la place dans l'équipe, ricana Jessica.

Malfoy se figea et la foudroya du regard. Jesica se fendit d'un sourire sarcastique.

-Weasley, tu devrais lui apprendre ton sortilège… J'aimerais bien qu'on gagne la coupe cette année, mais vu que cette andouille serait pas fichu d'attraper le vif avec un sortilège d'attraction…

Des rires s'élevèrent autour d'eux. Malfoy avait les lèvres si serrées qu'il évoquait McGonagal.

-On peut savoir dans quel camp tu es, Wingdal ?

-Bah quoi ? J'essaie de t'aider à faire ton boulot d'attrapeur, répondit Jessica sans se départir de son sourire.

Malfoy lança un regard noir aux Gryffondors qui riaient des sarcasmes de la Serpentard, puis lui serra le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille avec hargne :

-Tu vas me payer ça, Wingdal, et très cher…

-Je t'enverrais la note, rétorqua froidement Jessica en le regardant s'éloigner avec raideur.

Elle reporta son attention sur les Gryffondors qui se calmaient et adressa un sourire à Hermione avant de retourner à sa table où elle fut accueillit d'un silence de mort. Ginny affichait un grand sourire.

-Je vous l'avais dis qu'il lui arrivait d'être sympa !

-C'est vrai qu'elle a ses bons cotés, dit Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

Ron lança un regard haineux en direction de la table des Serpentard, puis s'enferma dans un silence boudeur.

-

Ron s'enferma dans son mutisme toute la journée, lançant des regards noirs à ses amis dès qu'ils tentaient de lui parler. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de leur pardonner d'avoir rit aux sarcasmes de Jessica.

-Elle se fichait de Malfoy ! répéta pour la vingtième fois Ginny, confortablement installée dans un divan, Pattenrond sur les genous.

-Et sa blague sur le transplanage, elle visait Malfoy aussi, peut être ? bougonna Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

-Si c'est moi qui te l'avais envoyée à la tête, tu bouderais pas autant, fit remarquer sa sœur.

-T'es ma sœur ! Elle, c'est une sale Serpentard !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Ron la remarqua et sa fureur s'accentua, le rouge de ses oreilles s'étendant lentement au reste de son visage.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas la défendre ! s'étouffa le rouquin. Elle a aidée Rogue à te coincer en Potion !

-Elle est revenue à son niveau habituel, sauf pour les devoirs où elle est excellente, répliqua Hermione, pensive.

-Et après ? aboya Ron.

-Elle pourrait faire des potions excellentes, reprit Hermione en le foudroyant du regard. Mais elle suit scrupuleusement les indications de Rogue. La seule fois où sa potion était meilleure que la mienne, elle suivait une recette différente.

-Où tu veux en venir ? s'énerva Ron.

-Je suis sûre que Rogue lui a donné des cours ou des trucs pour l'aider en Potion, renifla Hermione qui semblait considérer la chose comme de la triche. Je suis également sûre qu'il avait prévu le résultat et qu'il n'attendait que ça…

-Tu vois ! explosa Ron, faisant sursauter d'autres élèves autour de lui.

-… mais je ne pense pas que Jessica était dans le coup, poursuivit Hermione en l'ignorant. Je ne serais pas étonnée que Rogue se soit servit d'elle, en fait.

-J'en suis certaine, intervint Ginny en hochant la tête.

-Et t'en sais quoi, toi ? cracha Ron avec hargne.

Ginny le regarda d'un air glacial un long moment.

-C'est simple, dit-elle enfin. Il m'arrive de lui parler de temps en temps. Elle m'a parlée de l'incident en cours de Potions et m'as assurée que Rogue s'était servit d'elle !

-Tu _quoi_ ?! rugit Ron en se levant.

Harry le retint par le bras, le front soucieux. A le voir, le rouquin semblait prendre la nouvelle comme un affront personnel. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir son ami qui vociférait après sa sœur ?

Ginny le regarda faire en silence. Hermione grimaçait en la voyant faire. Au fil du temps, elle s'était aperçut qu'une Ginny calme dans de telles circonstances n'annonçait rien de bon. Comme elle s'y était attendue, l'explosion ne tarda pas et les deux Weasley se crièrent longuement dessus, faisant fuir une bonne partie de la salle commune.

-Calmez-vous ! tenta Hermione avant de saisir sa baguette en s'écriant : _Accio_ livre !

Aussitôt, le lourd volume d'arithmancie que Ginny venait d'envoyer à la tête de son frère dévia sa course pour venir dans la main d'Hermione qui lança aux deux Weasley un regard désapprobateur. Furieuse, Ginny se leva et quitta la salle commune. Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant, mais personne ne songea à le rompre avant un bon moment.

-

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Malfoy était d'aussi mauvaise humeur que Ron. Crabbe et Goyle lui donnaient de temps à autres des tapes bourrues qui se voulaient réconfortantes, mais ne parvenaient qu'à l'énerver encore plus.

Parkinson vint minauder autour de lui, décidée à lui changer les idées, mais se fit rembarrer sans cérémonie et elle s'installa à l'écart en lui lançant des regards discrets, guettant un signe indiquant que son humeur s'améliorerait.

-Cette peste… fulminait Malfoy en serrant les poings. Elle a osée me ridiculiser devant ces crétins congénitaux de Weasley, cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger et leur petit chef adoré de Potter !

Autour de lui, on affichait des expressions compatissantes et furieuses, mais à l'écart, certains dissimulaient des sourires amusés. Ils n'appréciaient pas beaucoup que Jessica ait prit pour cible Malfoy, mais ils devaient reconnaître que le jeune fille avait un petit coté Rogue qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

La Serpentard en question était précisément installée dans un coin, ignorant consciencieusement les regards lourds de menaces qui pesaient sur elle. Malgré le fait que certains avaient trouvé ses sarcasmes amusant, tout le monde savait dans quel sens le vent soufflait.

Pour sa part, elle détestait être le centre d'intérêt de ses camarades. Rien ne lui plaisait plus au monde que d'être ignorée, mis à part le plaisir de lancer des sarcasmes. Au détriment de Malfoy ou Parkinson de préférence.

Sa plume crissait sur le parchemin alors qu'elle rédigeait son devoir de Potions, puisant dans les notes qu'elle avait mémorisées durant sa retenue. Elle regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'en apprendre plus, mais le peu qu'elle avait gardé en mémoire l'aidait énormément.

Elle soupira quand une ombre s'allongea sur son parchemin, l'empêchant de se relire correctement.

-Si t'es pas capable de te lancer un sort d'Invisibilité, merci de faire l'effort de bouger un peu, j'aimerais finir, lâcha-t-elle distraitement sans prendre la peine de lever le nez de son travail.

-On va voir si tu te sentiras encore l'envie de te payer ma tête dans cinq minutes, Wingdal, rétorqua la voix traînante et chargée de haine de Malfoy.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne réagissait pas et continuait de s'intéresser à son stupide parchemin, Draco s'en saisit brusquement, le lui arrachant des mains, puis le lança dans la cheminée où il se consuma.

-Ca va pas ? cria Jessica en se levant avec colère. Le peu de neurones qui fonctionnaient encore chez toi ont rendus l'âme, c'est ça ?

Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, Draco fit un geste négligent de la main et ses deux sbires saisirent Jessica chacun par un bras. La jeune fille les regarda tour à tour d'un air glacial.

-Et maintenant quoi ? Tu va demander à tes trolls de garde de me passer à tabacs ? demanda Jessica en s'efforçant de dissimuler le début d'inquiétude qui l'envahissait.

-C'est tentant, Wingdal, mais je n'ai pas oublié le conseil que tu m'avais donné dans le train. Tu te souviens ? Tu me reprochais de ne pas agir suffisamment en Serpentard… Passe une bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il avec un autre geste pour ses sbires.

Crabbe et Goyle la traînèrent hors de la salle commune sous les ricanements des autres Serpentards. La jeune fille ne se débattit pas, refusant de leur accorder ce plaisir. Elle se laissa emmener en affichant un sourire provocateur en dépit de son inquiétude.

Une fois le tableau bloquant l'accès à la salle commune refermé, étouffant les éclats de rire, elle arbora une expression furieuse et donna au portrait un coup de pied rageur quand il refusa de s'ouvrir en dépit du mot de passe qu'elle lui avait donné.

-J'y suis pour rien, moi ! lui reprocha le personnage représenté.

-Alors ouvre toi ! Je t'ai donné le mot de passe, crétin !

-Les préfets l'ont changé, expliqua-t-il avant de se mettre à l'abri hors du cadre.

Jessica réprima son envie d'arracher la toile. Elle préféra réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Il était évident que Malfoy l'avait exclue de la salle dans l'espoir qu'elle tombe sur Rusard après le couvre-feu. Une manœuvre habile, songea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se renfrogna en examinant ses options. Elle pouvait supplier qu'on lui ouvre, mais préférait encore mourir que descendre si bas. Elle pouvait aussi aller voir son père pour lui demander de l'aide, mais elle ignorait laquelle des deux options la révulsait le plus.

Elle pouvait également aller voir Rogue… Elle ignorait comment réagirait le Directeur de la maison Serpentard, mais se doutait qu'il ne se contenterait pas de lui redonner accès à la salle commune.

Grimaçant, elle opta pour la moins pire des solutions à ses yeux et se mit en route pour trouver Rogue, rêvant de pouvoir tordre le cou de ce crétin de Malfoy.

A mi-chemin de sa destination, elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle crut d'abord être tombée sur Rusard et sentit un début de panique l'envahir avant de constater que le sorcier qui lui faisait face n'avait rien de commun avec le concierge.

-Vous êtes qui, vous ? lança-t-elle d'une voix glaciale tout en le foudroyant d'un regard noir.

D'abord pétrifié par la surprise, l'homme sursauta en l'entendant, puis tourna les talons et détala. Prise par surprise, Jessica écouta la voix de la colère et prit en chasse le sorcier en lui hurlant des menaces. Elle était dans une colère noire et avait bien besoin de se défouler, peu lui importait sur qui.

-

Tout aussi furieuse, Ginny déambulait au hasard des couloirs, essayant de se calmer tout en maudissant son frère. Elle plaignait sincèrement la pauvre fille qui accepterait de sortir avec son butor de frère et pria pour que cette épreuve soit épargnée à Hermione.

Un miaulement la tira de ses pensées et elle se figea. Miss Teigne la suivait du regard avec intérêt et Ginny s'aperçut soudain que l'heure du couvre-feu était vraiment très proche. Elle fit demi-tour afin de regagner la salle commune, espérant que la chatte qui s'était éclipsée n'allait pas la moucharder trop vite et se figea à nouveau en entendant des cris de rages qui augmentaient en volume.

Faisant volte-face, elle se plaqua au mur le plus proche en voyant une espèce de gros cochon passer en trombe devant elle, suivit de près par une Jessica d'humeur massacrante qui promettait mille morts au porcidé visiblement terrifié.

Toujours adossée au mur, la jeune fille resta un moment immobile, se demandant vaguement si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?_ se demanda-t-elle en se mettant à courir derrière Jessica, bien décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Quoi que ce soit, l'animal se précipita hors du château. Sans la moindre hésitation, Jessica sortit à sa suite, cessant finalement de crier. Ginny s'étonna confusément que personne ne l'ai entendue avant de décider qu'il valait mieux s'attaquer à un mystère à la fois.

Le cochon, encore qu'à bien y regarder, Ginny lui trouva plus l'allure d'un sanglier, distançait progressivement Jessica. En terrain plat, il pouvait courir bien plus vite que dans les escaliers. Jessica le suivait obstinément et Ginny entendait nettement sa respiration haletante, mais elle avait très peu de chances de battre l'animal à la course.

La rouquine se demanda pourquoi la Serpentard n'avait pas utilisée sa baguette pour lancer un maléfice d'entrave à l'animal, puisqu'elle tenait visiblement tant à l'attraper. Elle songea un instant à le faire elle-même, mais renonça. Viser tout en courant n'était pas facile et Jessica se trouvait entre sa cible et elle-même. Ginny estimait que toucher la jeune fille dont les longs cheveux noirs volaient librement dans son dos n'allait pas contribuer à calmer sa colère.

Le sanglier quitta soudain le chemin menant à la cabane d'Hagrid et traversa le parc. _Il va sûrement tenter de se cacher dans la forêt interdite_, songea Ginny qui commençait à ressentir un point de coté. Quelques instants plus tard, elle compris qu'elle avait tort et hurla un avertissement à Jessica.

Celle-ci ne l'entendit pas, trop concentrée sur sa proie et bien trop furieuse pour prêter attention au reste du décor. Elle ne dû sa survit que grâce à son élan. Elle courrait si vite que les branches noueuses du Saule cogneur s'abattirent derrière elle, la manquant de peu.

Ginny pila net avec une expression horrifiée. Jessica s'était finalement aperçue de la menace et tentait de rebrousser chemin afin de se mettre hors de portée de l'arbre visiblement ravi d'avoir de la compagnie, mais ce dernier abattait ses branches avec rage tout en fouettant l'air de ses ramures plus fines.

Le Saule faucha les jambes de la Serpentard qui roula sur le coté par réflexe, évitant de peu l'énorme branche qui pilonna le sol, lui éraflant l'épaule. La violente douleur arracha un cri à Jessica et Ginny sortit de son immobilisme. Elle venait de se souvenir du récit que son frère et ses amis lui avaient fait de leur escapade à la cabane hurlante lors de sa deuxième année. En appuyant sur l'un des nœuds à la base du tronc, elle pourrait apaiser le Saule cogneur.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien pour l'atteindre depuis l'endroit où elle se trouvait et le temps qu'elle aille chercher un morceau de bois suffisamment long, Jessica risquait de se faire sérieusement blesser, voire tuer. Espérant que l'arbre continuerait à porter toute sa fureur sur la Serpentard, Ginny piqua un sprint vers le tronc.

Elle comprit aussitôt que c'était une erreur. Sans pour autant cesser de harceler Jessica, le Saule cogneur entreprit de l'attaquer avec la même rage. Ginny voulut battre en retraite, mais les ramures l'atteignirent de plein fouet, la projetant droit sur Jessica qui grogna de douleur en la recevant.

-Si on survit, rappelle moi de te tuer pour t'apprendre à suivre mes idées stupides, grogna Jessica en entraînant Ginny dans une roulade désespérée qui leur permirent de ne pas se faire écrabouiller.

La rouquine eut un rire nerveux et se releva à demi. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien et la tête lui tournait. La brune la repoussa soudain violemment, la précipitant au sol, puis voulut s'écarter également mais trébucha et tomba en arrière. Une branche de la taille d'une cuisse s'abattit avec violence sur la jambe de Jessica qui poussa un cri de douleur.

Ginny se releva et la saisit sous les épaules avant de la tirer aussi vite que possible sans prêter attention à son teint crayeux et préférant ne pas regarder sa jambe dont le pied était tourné dans le mauvais sens.

Apparemment décidé à ne pas les laisser fuir, le Saule cogneur redoubla de violence, ses branches s'agitant en tout sens. Ginny reçut un coup sur la tête et retomba lourdement à terre, apercevant un éclair orangé avant de perdre conscience.

-_Vite_ ! cria Hermione en accourant, suivit de Ron et Harry.

Pattenrond fila jusqu'au tronc et appuya ses pattes avant sur le nœud de l'arbre qui s'immobilisa soudain. Le trio poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Sortons les de là ! lança Hermione en approchant.

Ron avait le visage fermé alors qu'il contemplait sa sœur inconsciente. Il voyait nettement du sang lui couler sur le visage, contrastant avec sa pâleur. Jessica avait l'air aussi mal en point, serrant sa jambe le visage luisant de sueur et le regard hagard.

-Ca va ? demanda le rouquin qui se rappela s'être trouvé dans une situation similaire quelques années plus tôt.

-A ton avis, crétin ! grinça Jessica. J'ai l'air en état de danser une gigue ?

-Elle à l'air en forme, commenta Hermione en réprimant un sourire nerveux pendant que Ron jurait que plus jamais il ne s'inquiéterait pour l'autre folle.

Harry souleva prudemment Ginny, les sourcils froncés. Elle respirait, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, mais le sang coulait abondamment et il craignait un traumatisme crânien.

-Ca à l'air grave, annonça-t-il. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie !

Il s'éloigna à grand pas, suivit de Ron, mortellement inquiet pour sa sœur.

-Hé ! cria Hermione. Ron ! Viens m'aider à emmener Jessica !

Mais le rouquin ne sembla pas l'entendre. Elle comprenait son inquiétude, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Elle se pencha sur Jessica qui paraissait sur le point de tourner de l'œil et sortit sa baguette sous le regard un brin méfiant de la Serpentard.

-Je sais ce que je fais, assura Hermione avant d'agiter sa baguette au dessus de la jambe brisée. _Ferula !_

Aussitôt, Jessica sentit sa jambe reprendre une orientation normale et des attelles se mettre en place, maintenues par des bandages. Hermione l'aida à se relever et la soutins, passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Elles se dirigèrent à la suite de Ron et Harry qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus.

-Non, mais vraiment ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Pas grave, murmura Jessica. Je préfère être coincée avec toi que me faire ballotter par l'autre poil de carotte.

-Ca t'arrive d'oublier d'être sarcastique ? demanda Hermione qui ne parvint pas à réprimer un sourire alors qu'elle avait eut l'intention de paraître sévère.

Jessica lui adressa un faible sourire.

-D'après mon père, le jour où ça arrivera, on pourra vraiment s'inquiéter de mon état de santé.

-

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh était penchée sur Ginny et s'affairait à la soigner, Harry et Ron s'agitant avec anxiété en retrait. Dumbledore et McGonagal étaient déjà là, tout comme Rusard qui lançait des regards mauvais aux élèves.

Tout le monde tourna la tête dans leur direction lorsqu'elles entrèrent, visiblement étonnés. Harry et Ron eurent la décence de paraître gênés.

-Encore une ? s'exclama Pomfresh. D'où venez-vous ? J'ignorais qu'il y avait d'autres blessés !

-Ah mince, lança Jessica. Bon ben je vais retourner me tordre de douleur sous ce maudit Saule, dans ce cas…

-Tais-toi, lui intima Hermione avant de fusiller ses amis du regard qui s'intéressèrent brusquement à leurs chaussures. Sympa, les gars, vraiment…

-On s'inquiétait pour Ginny… marmonna Ron.

Pomfresh aida Hermione à étendre Jessica sur un lit. La Serpentard avait encore le teint pâle, mais semblait en meilleur état qu'Hermione l'avait crains.

-Allez chercher le professeur Rogue, Mr Weasley… murmura Dumbledore d'une voix où perçait une légère nuance de reproche.

-C'est scandaleux, vociféra McGonagal alors que Ron détalait. Oublier une de vos camarades en laissant Miss Granger s'en charger seule ! Je suis vraiment déçue…

Harry préféra ne rien dire, se sentant honteux. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Luna entra comme si c'était parfaitement naturel pour elle de se trouver là. Elle parut surprise de voir autant de monde, puis se dirigea droit vers Ginny et s'installa à son chevet, la regardant attentivement comme si elle espérait qu'elle ferait quelque chose d'inattendu.

-Mais d'où sortez-vous, Miss Lovegood ? finit par demander McGonagal alors que tout le monde la regardait faire avec surprise.

-Je suis venue voir Ginny, répondit Luna de sa voix rêveuse, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Qui vous as prévenue que Miss Weasley était ici ? insista l'écossaise en regardant les Gryffondors l'un après l'autre.

Luna ne répondit pas, se contentant de couver Ginny du regard. McGonagal allait répéter sa question, mais Dumbledore secoua la tête et l'écossaise renonça à contrecoeur.

Pomfresh ignorait les discussions et remontait avec précaution la robe de sorcière de Jessica, constatant avec satisfaction qu'elle portait une jupe en dessous, ce qui lui épargnait de devoir couper un éventuel pantalon. Elle se fendit d'un sourire appréciateur.

-J'imagine que ce sort de premier soin est de votre fait, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Le professeur Lupin l'avait employé sur Ron lorsqu'il s'était cassé la jambe il y a trois ans.

-Une chance que tu sois une élève modèle, murmura Jessica avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-Houlà… une phrase sans sarcasme, t'es sûre d'avoir juste une jambe cassée ? plaisanta Hermione.

Jessica lui adressa un sourire amusé, bien qu'un peu faible. La tête lui tournait encore.

Ron revint accompagné de Rogue, visiblement ravi d'avoir été dérangé. Il lança un regard noir à la ronde et s'approcha de Dumbledore tout en observant Jessica du coin de l'œil. De son coté, Ron se renfrogna en voyant Luna et lança un regard à la fois inquisiteur et mécontent à Harry qui haussa les épaules.

-La mort en personne, lança Jessica en voyant Rogue. Je l'aurais crut moins horrible que ça.

-Ravi de voir que vos jours ne sont pas en danger, Wingdal, rétorqua Rogue qui ne sembla pas s'offenser, à la surprise générale. Quoi qu'il vous soit arrivé, j'irai donner au responsable une retenue pour vous avoir raté.

Dumbledore afficha soudain un sourire amusé tout en regardant tour à tour Rogue et Jessica. Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais garda la silence et préféra lancer un regard noir à Ron qui paru lui aussi un peu honteux.

Pomfresh réduisit la fracture de Jessica pendant que les professeurs faisaient signe au trio d'approcher. Luna ne les remarqua même pas, toujours perdue dans la contemplation de Ginny.

-Bien, à présent, nous souhaiterions savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, annonça Dumbledore.

-Et j'ose espérer que vous avez une excuse à la hauteur de la gravité des évènements ! prévint McGonagal, visiblement bien remontée.

Hermione lança un regard furieux à ses amis qui s'agitaient, mal à l'aise, et prit la parole.

-Et bien… Nous étions tous dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, commença Hermione. Enfin, sauf Jessica, bien sûr… Bref, Ron et Ginny se disputaient…

Le concerné détourna le regard, les oreilles rouges malgré la pâleur de son visage. Le contraste était saisissant, mais la situation était trop grave pour que quiconque ne songe à noter ce détail.

-A quel sujet ? demanda Rogue.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas ! cracha Harry dont l'animosité envers le professeur revenait en force.

-Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, Potter. J'estime pour ma part qu'il serait intéressant de savoir quelle était l'origine de cette dispute aux vues des conséquences qu'elle a eut. A moins que Miss Granger ne nous parle d'évènements qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'accident qui nous inquiète ?

Hermione se redressa, hautaine.

-Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'était rien de très important, Ron était vexé d'une remarque que Jessica lui a faite au déjeuner. Ginny prenait sa défense, le ton est monté et Ginny a préféré sortir prendre un peu l'air.

-Après le couvre-feu ? demanda McGonagal d'un ton sévère. Et aucun de vous ne l'en a empêchée ?

-Un peu avant le couvre-feu, professeur, précisa Hermione. Nous pensions qu'elle ferait juste un petit tour pour se calmer avant de revenir…

Ron et Harry hochèrent sombrement la tête.

-Au bout d'un moment, comme on voyait qu'elle ne revenait pas, nous nous sommes inquiétés et nous avons décidés d'aller à sa recherche.

Hermione jugea préférable de ne pas préciser qu'ils avaient consultés la Carte du Maraudeur pour voir si la jeune fille revenait et avaient paniqués en la voyant avec Jessica sous le Saule cogneur.

-On a finit par voir que le Saule cogneur était agité, mentit Hermione. On ne voyait pas qui était en dessous, puisqu'on le voyait depuis une fenêtre, mais nous avons préféré nous assurer que ce n'était pas Ginny. Quand on est arrivés, elle tirait Jessica et le Saule l'a assommée. On a réussit à la tirer et à les mettre à l'abri, heureusement…

Les professeurs s'entreregardèrent.

-Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'elles faisaient sous le Saule cogneur ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

-Pas la moindre, professeur, répondit Hermione avec une moue.

-Elles cherchaient peut-être un Ronflak Cornu, proposa Luna qui s'était approchée à leur insu.

Tous sursautèrent en l'entendant et Ron lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de débiter ces idioties ! s'énerva-t-il. Ginny est blessée et toi tu…

-Ron ! fit Hermione dans un chuchotement furieux. Si j'étais à ta place, j'éviterais de trop me faire remarquer…

Le directeur leur intima le silence d'un geste, puis lança un regard en direction des deux blessées. Ginny était toujours inconsciente et Jessica avait les yeux mi-clos, semblant sur le point de s'endormir.

-Bien… Vous allez tous retourner vous coucher, déclara-t-il finalement. Ces deux là ont besoin de repos, nous auront le temps d'éclaircir cette histoire une fois qu'elles auront reprit des forces.

-Ils méritent une punition, tous autant qu'ils sont ! vociféra Rusard que les autres avaient presque oublié.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, murmura Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante. Je laisse au soin de leur directeur de maison de décider de la punition, mais ces petits tracas administratifs peuvent attendre que nous ayons le fin mot de l'histoire.

Rusard lança un regard noir aux trio puis quitta l'infirmerie en marmonnant. Dumbledore congédia les plus jeune que McGonagal raccompagna d'un air sévère. Arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, l'écossaise leur lança un dernier regard réprobateur, puis s'éloigna avec Luna.

Hermione donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, puis la jeune fille monta se coucher sans un mot. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard penaud puis allèrent aussi se coucher.

-

Ginny reprit conscience le lendemain avec l'impression qu'un troupeau de scrouts à pétards s'en donnait à cœur joie sous son crâne. Elle cligna des yeux un moment, espérant avec optimisme que la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait les tempes allait subitement disparaître, puis sourit en voyant Luna qui l'observait d'un air un peu vague, sa baguette coincée derrière l'oreille.

-Salut, murmura Luna comme si elle était à moitié endormie.

-Salut, fit écho Ginny.

Elle lança un regard autour d'elle et reconnut sans surprise l'infirmerie.

-Tu me fais un résumé ? demanda Ginny en reportant son attention sur son amie.

-D'accord. Alors, les Ronflaks cornus sont des créatures qui…

Ginny éclata de rire et le regretta aussitôt quand sa migraine gagna en puissance. Malgré tout, elle se sentait mieux. Rien que pour ça, elle adorait Luna.

-Je parlais de la façon dont j'ai atterrit ici, Luna, précisa Ginny.

-Ah, fit-elle comme si c'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Ron et Harry t'ont ramenée et Hermione a ramenée Jessica.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient par bribe et elle lança un regard dans la direction de la Serpentard. Cette dernière dormait paisiblement, sa jambe maintenue par des bandages et des attelles.

-Hermione était furieuse, reprit Luna comme si elle avait lut ses pensées. Et ton frère n'était pas content quand il m'a vue venir te voir, ajouta-t-elle distraitement.

-_Quoi ?_ cria ginny. Je vais le tuer !

Son cri réveilla Jessica en sursaut qui leur lança un regard noir.

-C'est trop demander de mourir en silence ? lança-t-elle d'un ton grognon.

-Salut, lui lancèrent d'une même voix les deux cinquième années.

-Beuh… pendant un instant, j'ai cru voir double, mais avec deux personnes différentes… Le prochain coup, je passe sur les potions de Pompom…

Ginny et Luna sourirent. Comme Rogue, Hermione et Wingdal, elles voyaient dans les sarcasmes de la Serpentard un signe de bonne santé.

En fin de matinée, Hermione, Ron et Harry passèrent à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles de Ginny, ainsi que de Jessica dans le cas d'Hermione. A peine eut-elle posé les yeux sur son frère que la rouquine s'énerva. Ce dernier ne semblait de toutes manières pas franchement ravi de voir Luna au chevet de sa sœur.

-Luna m'as tout racontée, attaqua Ginny d'emblée. Comment vous avez put laisser Hermione s'occuper seule de Jessica !

Harry baissa la tête, gêné, mais Ron prit une expression stupéfaite avant de se renfrogner.

-Tu étais blessée et inconsciente ! lança-t-il. J'allais pas m'occuper de cette vipère alors que tu risquais de mourir !

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, lança Jessica depuis son lit. Du moins presque autant que la variole du dragon…

Ron lui lança un regard noir pendant que Ginny portait son attention sur Harry, l'air toujours furieuse.

-Et toi, alors, tu faisais quoi pendant que mon frère se lamentait sur moi ?

-Je te portais ici, lui répondit Harry qui n'en détourna pas moins le regard.

-Tu… Vous vous êtes mis à deux pour me porter ? Bonjour la galanterie !

-Harry te portais, mais moi je m'inquiétais, s'énerva Ron. Et entre une vipère et ma sœur, le choix est vite fait !

Hermione soupira d'un air irrité alors que les Weasley se criaient de nouveau dessus. Pomfresh arriva d'un pas décidé et vira les visiteurs sans cérémonies, Luna incluse. La jeune Serdaigle lança un regard étonné autour d'elle, puis prit la direction de la grande salle.

-Vous êtes impossible… commenta Hermione.

-Mais c'est elle qui m'agresse ! se défendit Ron.

-Et je la comprends, rétorqua Hermione d'un air hautain avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Ron s'étrangla à moitié en la regardant partir, puis se tourna vers Harry histoire de trouver du soutien, mais son ami affichait une expression maussade peu propice à la discussion.

En milieu d'après midi, Dumbledore revint à l'infirmerie, accompagné de McGonagal et Rogue. Le directeur sourit en les voyant toutes deux éveillée et s'approcha. McGonagal affichait un air encore plus sévère qu'à son habitude et Rogue jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de toiser Jessica d'un air méprisant.

-Je constate que vous avez passé la nuit, Wingdal, lança le professeur de potions sans prêter attention à l'exclamation choquée de Ginny.

-Evidemment, professeur, rétorqua Jessica avec un sourire amusé. Vous n'espériez quand même pas que j'allais vous donner l'occasion de vous réjouir ?

-Je n'attends plus grand-chose de vous…

-Désolé de vous interrompre, intervint Dumbledore qui paraissait bien s'amuser, mais nous sommes venus ici pour que vous nous expliquiez comment vous avez finit sous le Saule cogneur.

Rogue se détourna de Jessica avec une petite moue déçue avant de lancer un regard noir à Ginny qui haussait les sourcils de surprise. La rouquine s'intéressa soudain à ses mains.

-D'après ce que nous ont dis vos amis, Miss Weasley, vous seriez sortie de votre salle commune un peu avant le couvre-feu suite à une dispute ?

-Heu… c'est ça, oui, dit Ginny.

-Bien, nous vous écoutons. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils, rassemblant ses souvenirs.

-Et bien, je me promenais dans le château pour me calmer. A un moment, je me suis rendue compte que c'était presque l'heure du couvre-feu, donc j'ai décidée de rentrer et c'est la que j'ai vue Jessica qui courait après un… gros cochon… noir…

La voix de Ginny ralentissait à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Ca lui paraissait tellement ridicule qu'elle ne s'étonna même pas de l'expression incrédule de McGonagal.. Rogue, pour sa part, s'assombrissait, laissant présager une tempête particulièrement gratinée.

-C'est… Original, déclara Dumbledore, troublé.

-_Original ?_ hurla Rogue. C'est l'excuse la plus lamentable et improbable que j'ai eu le malheur d'entendre !

-Allons, du calme, tempéra Dumbledore. Miss Wingdal ? reprit-il en se tournant vers la Serpentard qui affichait un sourire goguenard. Si vous nous expliquiez cette histoire de… cochon ?

Réprimant un éclat de rire, Jessica hocha la tête.

-Bon, allons-y… J'étais en train de… faire un tour, expliqua-t-elle avec une expression sarcastique sur le visage.

-Et pourquoi étiez-vous hors de votre salle commune à l'approche du couvre-feu ? s'enquit McGonagal.

-Malfoy supporte mieux les sarcasmes quand il n'en fait pas les frais, déclara Jessica en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était un simple détail sans importance.

Les professeurs s'entreregardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Rogue avait les lèvres presque aussi pincées que McGonagal, ce qui leur donnait un air de famille. Ginny et Jessica réprimèrent des sourires.

-Nous y reviendront plus tard, décida Dumbledore. Poursuivez, Miss Wingdal.

-A un moment, je suis tombée sur un type louche dans les couloirs…

-Un homme ? demanda Rogue avec une lueur dans le regard.

-Nan, un troll, rétorqua Wingdal en roulant des yeux. C'est la graisse de vos cheveux qui fait écran ?

Rogue l'ignora et se tourna vers Ginny qui retenait à grand peine un fou rire.

-Voilà qui prouve que Miss Weasley souffre d'hallucination, déclara Rogue d'une voix mielleuse.

-Mais… commença Ginny, désorientée.

-Je peux finir ? coupa Jessica.

-Allez y, répondit Dumbledore.

-Bon, le type en question a été tout aussi surpris que moi. Pour ma part, j'étais de très mauvais poil…

-Pour changer, s'amusa Ginny depuis son lit.

-… donc quand il est partit en courant, je lui ai courut après, histoire de passer mes nerfs…

McGonagal paraissait sincèrement choqué et dévisageait Jessica d'un air réprobateur. Rogue, pour sa part, secouait la tête d'un air mécontent.

-J'ignorais que vous étiez une Gryffondor, Miss Wingdal.

-Même un serpent attaque parfois de front quand on l'énerve, déclara Jessica sans se démonter. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui ai mis la main dessus. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se change en sanglier pour me glisser entre les doigts…

Ce fut comme si elle avait frappée chacun des professeurs. Ginny la regardait, bouche bée, pendant que les adultes échangeaient des regards inquiets.

-Vous dites qu'il s'est métamorphosé sous vos yeux ? demanda finalement McGonagal avec lenteur. A-t-il pris une potion, ou utilisé sa baguette ?

Jessica secoua la tête.

-Je lui en aurait pas laissé le temps vu la façon dont je le secouais… Nan, il a simplement changé de forme comme vous le faites parfois, professeur.

-Un animagus ! souffla McGonagal en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Très certainement non déclaré, qui plus est !

-Poursuivez, Miss wingdal, la pressa Dumbledore, visiblement très intéressé par la tournure que prenait l'histoire.

-Y a plus grand-chose à dire, professeur. Je l'ai poursuivit à travers une partie du château, ensuite il en est sortit et a courut se réfugier dans une espèce de gros terrier. Je comptais bien le déloger, mais j'avais pas vu que le Saule cogneur était planté dessus. Ginny s'est joins à la balade à un moment ou un autre, visiblement et je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi…

-Je voulais savoir ce que tu fabriquais, répondit l'intéressée. J'ai cru que j'hallucinais pendant un moment…

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, une légère lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-Bien… nous avons donc un animagus qui rode autour de Poudlard, dit-il lentement. Je vais demander à Hagrid de placer le… terrier sous surveillance. Vous sentez vous capable de donner son signalement, Miss Wingdal ?

Jessica ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle secoua tristement la tête.

-Désolée, monsieur. Il faisait sombre et j'étais trop énervée pour penser à noter des détails. Je me souviens juste qu'il était de la taille du professeur Rogue, à peu près, et il me semble qu'il avait de la barbe.

-C'est dommage, mais peu importe. Qui que ce soit, nous savons que c'est un animagus. C'est déjà un renseignement d'une grande valeur.

McGonagal approuva, visiblement contrariée. Rogue se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, je suppose qu'il est temps de trouver une punition adaptée pour les participants ?

-J'y songeais justement, répondit Dumbledore. Miss Wingdal était hors de la salle commune par la faute de Mr Malfoy, visiblement, avec qui il serait d'ailleurs bon que vous ayez une petite discussion, je pense. Quoi qu'il en soit, étant donné qu'elle a mit en fuite cet animagus, je pense que nous pouvons fermer les yeux.

-Je suppose, fit Rogue d'une voix neutre.

-De même concernant Miss Weasley qui, bien qu'elle ai enfreint également le règlement, l'a fait pour venir en aide à Miss Wingdal. Il en va de même pour Miss Granger et Mr Potter et Weasley. Bref, je propose de fermer les yeux pour cette fois.

-Je suis sûr que Rusard sera ravi d'apprendre votre générosité, monsieur, déclara Rogue qui paraissait déçu de voir les Gryffondor s'en tirer à bon compte.

Dumbledore eut un sourire malicieux, puis quitta l'infirmerie en compagnie des professeurs.


	9. Une sortie mouvementée

Si se faire à moitier écraser par un Saule cogneur avait ses petits avantages, comme des paquets de bonbons offerts par ses camarades, se retrouver dispenser d'aller aux cours et avoir Luna Lovegood à son chevet dès que celle-ci avait un peu de temps libre, il n'en restait pas moins un inconvénient de taille: beaucoup de temps libre et aucun moyen de le passer agréablement.

Victime d'un ennui dépassant de loin les discours les plus enflammés de Percy, Ginny bailla longuement et jeta sur sa table de chevet le lourd livre qu'elle avait emprunté à Hermione pour passer le temps. L'imposant volume émit un bruit sourd en renversant divers friandises sur le plancher. Mme Pomfresh n'allait probablement pas apprécier, mais c'était sans importance. En fait, c'était même une bonne chose si cela apportait un peu d'animation dans l'infirmerie.

Installée dans le lit lui faisant face, Jessica semblait d'humeur si massacrante que Ginny n'osait pas lui parler. Bien qu'elles aient déjà discutées une ou deux fois, la jeune fille avait du mal à voir dans son aînée une amie tant son caractère était changeant. De plus, elle se sentait responsable de sa présence à l'infirmerie. Si elle ne s'était pas également précipité sous l'arbre déchainé, Jessica ne se serait probablement pas cassé la jambe.

Passablement déprimée, Ginny médita sur la manie des infirmière à insister autant pour garder les élèves à l'infirmerie quand bien même cette dernière les avait remise sur pied en quelques instants.

-Je m'ennuie... soupira-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Pareil, répondit Jessica en lançant un regard noir vers la porte du bureau de Mme Pomfresh. On devrais peut-être filer en douce...

-Tu plaisantes? Ce serait encore pire!

-C'est possible, ça?

Ginny émit un petit rire amusé.

-Oh oui! Mon frêre Ron avait tenté de filer en douce lorsqu'il s'était cassé la jambe lors de sa troisième année. Mme Pomfresh l'a littéralement traîné dans tous le château puis l'a ficellé à son lit en le sermonnant pendant des heures sur son imprudence.

-Ah, quand même...

L'expression sombre teinté d'inquiétude de Jessica fit éclater de rire Ginny. D'abord surprise, la Serpentard se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

-En tout cas, on dirait bien que je dois la vie à Granger, reprit-elle. Si ça avait tenu qu'à ton frêre, j'aurais fini écrabouillée...

-C'est qu'un pauvre crétin, répliqua Ginny avec un sifflement furieux.

Devant le haussement de sourcils étonné de Jessica, la petite dernière de la famille Weasley haussa les épaules.

-Je m'entends de moins en moins avec mon frêre, ces derniers temps. D'abord Luna, ensuite toi...

-Moi ? s'étonna Jessica. Qu'est ce que je viens faire la-dedans ?

-Je te trouve tout simplement qu'il t'arrive d'être fréquentable, ce qui constitue aux yeux de mon très cher frère une faute de goût doublée d'une trahison.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres alors que Jessica éclatait de rire.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas. Et puis, je fais rien pour paraître aimable aux yeux de ma propre maison, alors les autres, tu sais...

-Pourtant tu es bien plus sympa que tu le prétend, répliqua Ginny avec un sourire en coin.

Jessica détourna le regard, un peu gênée. Elle songea qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas été aussi subtile qu'elle l'avait estimé dans un premier temps.

Bah, songea-t-elle. Ce qui est fait est fait...

-

_Ca ne peut pas continuer comme _ça… songeait Hermione en dévalant l'escalier reliant les dortoirs à la salle commune. Cela faisait trois jours que Pomfresh avait autorisé Ginny et Jessica à quitter l'infirmerie. Hermione s'était persuadée que la dispute entre les Weasley serait oubliée, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Cela faisait également trois jours qu'elle persécutait Ron pour qu'il aille s'excuser auprès de Ginny, sans résultat. _Je l'ignorais aussi borné_, tempêta mentalement Hermione, de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait envisagée également d'en discuter avec Ginny, mais la rouquine boudait avec tant d'application qu'elle incluait Harry et Hermione dans le lot.

Voir Ginny l'éviter alors qu'elle désapprouvait également l'attitude de Ron la blessait. Elle avait conscience qu'aux yeux de la jeune fille, elle était la meilleure amie de son frère avec Harry, mais qu'elle puisse croire qu'Hermione prendrait aveuglément le partit de Ron quand il avait tort…

Pour couronner le tout, l'épisode du Saule cogneur avait réduit à néant les progrès de Harry. Dégoûté et honteux de sa propre attitude, il s'était remis à broyer du noir et son esprit revenait vers la mort de Sirius.

Elle entra dans la salle commune telle une furie et balaya la salle d'un regard si noir que les plus jeune s'enfuyaient comme si Voldemort en personne leur avait envoyé une armée de Mangemorts aux trousses. Même les sixièmes et septièmes années se faisaient discret, pressentant que la Gryffondor allait faire profiter une pauvre victime d'une de ses rares crises de mauvaise humeur particulièrement gratinée.

Son regard se posa finalement sur Ron qui pâlit brutalement en se faisant tout petit, lançant des regards éperdus autour de lui dans le vain espoir de trouver une issue. Il tenta malgré tout une fuite désespérée, mais Hermione l'attrapa par le col et le traîna avec une froide détermination dans un coin tranquille sous les regards compatissants, quoique exprimant clairement le sentiment général aux airs de « mieux vaut toi que moi », des Gryffondors.

-Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter ! attaqua d'emblée Hermione avant même que Ron puisse placer un mot. Tu vas aller voir Ginny et t'excuser d'être un imbécile surprotecteur et borné !

-Plutôt mourir, rétorqua Ron d'un air bravache.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le rouquin.

-Un dernier souhait ?

-Mais c'est une Serpentard ! plaida Ron en désespoir de cause.

-Ce serait Salazard Serpentard en personne que je n'en aurait rien à faire, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix glaciale. J'ai déjà bien assez de Harry qui menace de retomber dans la déprime à tout moment sans avoir en plus à supporter la mauvaise humeur des Weasley !

-Et pourquoi tu vas t'en prendre à Ginny ? C'est elle qui nous évite, je te rappelle…

-Elle nous évite parce que son imbécile de frère s'inquiète de sa réputation avant son bien-être ! cria Hermione avec hargne avant de reprendre plus calmement : Mais je compte bien lui parler également, Ron. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu es simplement le premier sur ma liste !

-Tu penses pouvoir la convaincre de ne plus fréquenter Wingdal ? demanda le rouquin avec espoir.

-Non ! Et je ne vais même pas essayer, Ron ! s'énerva Hermione. Je suis d'accord avec elle, pour ma part. Jessica est peut-être incompréhensible, mais il lui arrive d'être sympathique quand elle fait des efforts.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle nous prépare un sale coup ! vociféra Ron. C'est une…

Il remarqua une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux marron de son amie et ravala ses paroles.

-J'ai bien l'intention de tenter de convaincre Ginny de revenir vers nous, toi inclus. Si jamais je réussis, Ron, je te jure que tu as intérêt à arrêter de lui reprocher ses fréquentations à tout va ou bien tu le regrettera !

Seul un bougonnement incompréhensible lui répondit et elle saisit la cravate de Ron avant de lui agiter sa baguette sous le nez d'un air menaçant.

-Tu disais ?

-D'accord, d'accord ! gémit Ron, terrifié. Mais j'espère qu'elle n'invitera pas la Serpentard à notre table. Louf… Luna, se reprit-il en voyant de nouveau l'éclat inquiétant dans le regard de la jeune fille, passe encore, mais Wingdal…

-Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, dit Hermione en lâchant Ron avec un sourire victorieux. A la frangine, maintenant !

Elle repartit si soudainement que Ron crut un moment qu'elle avait transplanée. Soulagé d'être toujours en un seul morceau, le rouquin remercia silencieusement Merlin._ Génial, maintenant tous les Gryffondors vont se foutre de moi,_ songea-t-il avec une grimace.

Il regagna sa place avec toute la dignité dont il était capable, s'efforçant d'ignorer les grands sourires et les ricanements.

-

L'une des conséquences les plus importante de l'épisode du Saule cogneur fut de grandement rapprocher Ginny et Jessica. Avant, elles ne se parlaient que de loin en loin et jamais très longtemps, mais leur séjour à l'infirmerie leur avait permis de faire un peu mieux connaissance histoire de combler les longues heures en tête à tête et lorsque Pomfresh les avaient enfin laissées sortir, elles avaient tout naturellement continuées à se voir.

Ginny était particulièrement ravie de s'être fait une nouvelle amie. Jessica l'amusait presque autant que Luna, mais d'une manière différente. La Serdaigle la faisait rire par sa folie douce des plus rafraichissante, Jessica par son sens de la répartie particulièrement acide, même si elle lui reprochait parfois d'être un peu trop méchante.

Pour le moment, elles étaient installées sur un banc dans la cours. Luna portait un vieux chapeau melon de travers, dissimulant un de ses yeux et grimaçait tout en gesticulant à tout va. Ginny riait aux éclats et Jessica la considérait avec un sourire cynique.

-T'as oubliée de lui filer sa potion, je crois…

-Mais non, répliqua Ginny entre deux rire. Elle imite Fol Œil !

-Fol Œil ? répéta Jessica, les sourcils froncés… Ah oui, Maugrey, l'ancien prof de Défense ! J'aurais dû m'en douter…

-Faut toujours s'en douter, vociféra Luna en imitant la voix bourrue de l'ancien Auror. Sinon, on finit par s'faire tuer !

Ginny se tenait le ventre tant elle riait. La tornade brune qui l'entraîna sans prévenir à l'écart de ses amies en lâchant un rapide « désoléejevousl'emprunte ! » les pris toutes par surprise. Jessica s'était à moitié levé, mais Luna la retint par le bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Avec son chapeau de travers, l'effet aurait put être comique, mais pour une raison inconnue, elle paraissait au contraire très digne. Rassurée, Jessica se rassit et attendit simplement.

Hermione traîna Ginny dans un coin tranquille, comme elle l'avait fait avec Ron, même si elle fit preuve de plus de délicatesse. Du moins dans une certaine mesure.

-Faut qu'on discute ! lança-t-elle aussitôt.

Ginny, qui commençait juste à comprendre ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus, se renfrogna.

-Toi aussi, tu vas me dire que je n'ai rien à faire avec Jessica ?

-Absolument pas, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

-Alors quoi ? s'énerva Ginny.

-Alors il se trouve que tu me manques, Ginny ! cria Hermione qui commençait à en souper du caractère des Weasley. C'est moi qui ai soignée la jambe de Jessica, moi qui l'ai emmenée jusqu'à l'infirmerie et c'est moi qui ai pris ta défense contre ton frère ! Et franchement, que tu puisses croire que je prendrais le partit de ton frère au point de m'éviter, ça me déçoit à un point que tu n'imagines pas !

Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle écoutait Hermione. Elle repensa à son attitude et baissa la tête, des larmes envahissant ses yeux.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai été stupide…

Hermione la serra contre elle, un sourire apaisant aux lèvres.

-C'est pas grave, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais fais moi confiance, à l'avenir, d'accord ? Je suis de ton coté, Ginny. Ron est peut-être mon ami, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'approuver quand j'estime qu'il est en tort, tu devrais le savoir, pourtant…

Ginny éclata de rire. Ron et Hermione ne passaient jamais une année sans se disputer pour une raison ou une autre.

-D'ailleurs, je lui ai fait la leçon avant toi, donc il devrait être plus disposé à s'excuser. Dans le cas contraire, j'espère qu'il à pensé à faire son testament… Bon, je pense pas qu'il acceptera Jessica, j'ai bien peur que ce soit trop lui demander, mais tâchez de trouver un compomis, d'accord ?

Ginny hocha la tête, ravie de retrouver Hermione. Mine de rien, leur brève séparation lui avait coûté.

Elles rejoignirent Luna et Jessica qui discutaient en les attendant. La Serdaigle avait toujours son chapeau et Hermione éclata de rire en la voyant. Luna lui avait fait une mauvaise impression la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle devait bien l'admettre, mais à présent, elle ne pouvait que se réjouir de la voir rejoindre leur petit cercle d'ami par le biais de Ginny. Malgré sa passion pour les complots imaginaire, Luna apportait une fraîcheur bienvenue dans les situations où on s'y attendait le moins.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à Hermione, Luna regarda Ginny et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant. La rouquine savait que son amie avait tout deviné sans qu'elle ait besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Cette compréhension l'étonnait et la ravissait à la fois. C'était comme un lien entre elles. Et même si elle n'avait pas le moindre début d'explication à ce lien, Ginny tenait à le préserver plus que tout au monde.

-

Voyant que Ron ne se décidait toujours pas, Hermione décida une fois de plus à prendre les choses en main. Après les cours de la journée et avant le dîner, elle traîna Ron par la peau du cou jusqu'au parc, repéra Ginny qui discutait avec Luna et Jessica à l'ombre d'un arbre et mit le cap vers elle, traînant un Ron glapissant et suivit par un Harry qui arborait une mine maussade, mais s'amusait mine de rien de voir son ami malmené et bien content de ne pas faire les frais de la mauvaise humeur d'Hermione. Ses crises de colères étaient rares, mais redoutables.

-Tiens, lança Jessica en les voyant approcher. Tu promènes ton Ronie, Hermione ?

-Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà, rétorqua la Gryffondor d'un ton sec alors que Ron lançait à la Serpentard un regard haineux.

Elle poussa le rouquin sans ménagement et lui lança un regard si noir que même Jessica ressentit une très légère pointe de compassion au milieu de sa folle envie de rire qu'elle réprimait avec peine.

De mauvaise grâce, Ron bougonna une bouillie de mots incompréhensibles.

-Ron ! aboya Hermione d'un ton autoritaire et lourd de menaces.

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! glapit le rouquin avec des gestes frénétiques des mains alors que la Gryffondor levait sa baguette avec l'évidente intention de lui envoyer un maléfice des plus déplaisant. Je suis désolé, Ginny…

Hermione agita un peu sa baguette dans sa direction.

-Je suis désolé d'être un imbécile surprotecteur et borné ! récita très vite Ron avec un mouvement de recul.

-Au moins, on est tous d'accord la dessus, dit Ginny avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Oui, bon, ça va, on a compris, je crois, fit Ron d'une petite voix contrite. On oublie ?

-Ca veut dire que tu va enfin accepter l'idée que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des traîtres fourbes et sournois indigne de confiance ? demanda Ginny.

-ah, on parle de moi ? intervint Jessica avec ironie.

-Heu… tu m'en demande quand même beaucoup, là… grommela Ron en lançant un regard noir en direction de la Serpentard. Tu la fréquente si tu veux, mais me demande pas de faire la même chose, d'accord ?

-Comme si j'avais envie de t'avoir dans les pattes à tout bout de champs, rétorqua Jessica.

-Toi, je te gardes à l'œil, cracha Ron dans sa direction. Je suis sûr que tu mijotes un sale coup !

-Tu serais pas fichu de reconnaître une potion d'euphorie si tu l'avalais, alors bonne chance pour débusquer un complot imaginaire, lâcha Jessica avec raideur.

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'avança entre les deux antagonistes qui semblaient bien partir pour se renvoyer la balle jusqu'à Merlin savait quand.

-Bon, je vais pas perdre plus de temps avec cette situation parfaitement idiote, déclara-t-elle. Je me fiche que vous ne vous supportiez pas du moment que vous ne vous sautez pas à la gorge. Faites des efforts, merci pour les autres ! J'en ai marre de voir Ginny nous éviter et j'ai pas envie de faire la navette entre les deux, je suis pas un hibou ! Donc vous faites comme vous voulez, mais vous me réglez ça et sans traîner ! Sur ce, j'ai faim !

Et elle partit en coup de vent. Jessica la suivit du regard avec une lueur admirative au fond de ses yeux émeraude. Ron s'agita, mal à l'aise. Luna, qui semblait perdue dans des pensées éloignées des basses préoccupations de ses amis, afficha soudain une moue inquiète.

-Je crois qu'Hermione a attrapée la gueulantite aigue, annonça-t-elle gravement.

Il y eut un silence pensif, puis tous éclatèrent d'un fou rire à l'exception de Luna qui les regardait avec étonnement. Toute la tension accumulée s'envola en même temps que les rires qui finirent tout de même par se calmer. Ginny déposa un baiser sur la joue de la Serdaigle.

-Toi, je t'adore !

Luna rosit légèrement et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Ron se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Rire lui avait fait le plus grand bien et il se sentait de meilleure humeur.

-En fait, c'est peut être une bonne chose, tout ça, intervint soudain Harry.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers lui.

-C'est ce que voulais le choipeau magique, non ? Un rapprochement des maisons. Etre uni face à l'ennemi, tout ça…

-Parce que tu crois qu'on va copiner avec tous les Serpentards qui passent juste parce que Ginny et Wingdal s'entendent bien ? grogna Ron. T'es optimiste, mon pauvre Harry !

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua calmement Harry. Mais c'est un début, mine de rien. C'est peut être pas grand-chose, mais ça reste un début.

Il regarda longuement la direction qu'avait prise Hermione pour regagner le château, songeur.

-Je pense… Non, je suis quasiment sûr que c'est pour ça qu'Hermione nous a forcés à oublier la dispute.

-

Le premier week-end d'Octobre fut accueillit avec enthousiasme par la majorité des élèves de Poudlard. C'était en effet la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard et les élèves s'agglutinèrent devant les portes en trépignant d'impatience sous le regard un peu envieux de quelques première et deuxième années.

Billy était du nombre. Il regardait Hermione et ses amis attendre avec plus ou moins de patience que Rusard daigne valider leur droit de sortie avec sa mauvaise grâce légendaire. Ils lui avaient promis de lui ramener des friandises, mais il n'en aurait pas moins adoré les accompagner. Résigné, il rejoignit quelques amis de sa promotion.

Hermione était particulièrement fébrile et alternait des sautillements impatients de petite fille la veille de noël avec une expression de concentration déjà plus Hermionien. En effet, elle avait rendez-vous avec McGonagal en milieu d'après-midi pour son premier exercice pratique de transplanage.

-Ron, je crois qu'Hermione à avalée ton fichu hibou, lança Jessica en observant d'un œil mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré la jeune fille qui recommençait à trépigner en maudissant Rusard qui prenait sadiquement son temps. Ou alors, faudra signaler à McGonagal que t'as enfin réussit un sort de métamorphose…

Le rouquin bougonna dans son coin. Depuis qu'Hermione leur avait forcés la main, ils s'efforçaient de respecter la trêve imposée, mais sans grand enthousiasme. Si Ron acceptait maintenant qu'il ne pouvait quasiment plus croiser Ginny sans Luna en dehors de la salle commune des Gryffondors, il éprouvait toujours envers Jessica une antipathie tenace que la Serpentard lui rendait bien.

Cette dernière faisait des efforts à sa manière. Qui consistaient à tenter de rendre ses sarcasmes aussi peu vexant que possible. Ils avaient très vite renoncés à tenter de l'empêcher de lancer ses piques à Ron, cela revenait à laisser la vapeur s'accumuler jusqu'à l'explosion.

Pour sa part, Harry acceptait Jessica. Ou du moins, il n'avait rien contre elle et ne cherchait pas non plus à s'en faire une amie. Ils ne la voyaient de toutes façon pas tant que ça et Ginny ne l'avait pas encore invitée à la table des Gryffondors au grand soulagement de ses amis.

Même Hermione qui semblait également apprécier Jessica estimait que personne n'accepterait ça. La soudaine amitié entre une Gryffondor et une Serpentard apportait déjà suffisamment de regards noirs et de ragots. De son coté, Jessica assurait que de toutes façons, elle avait déjà suffisamment de mal à supporter sa propre maison sans en plus s'infliger la compagnie des autres.

Ils purent enfin se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes pour faire les boutiques, jugeant préférable d'épargner à Ron et Jessica d'avoir à se supporter une journée entière.

Ils se croisèrent pourtant de temps à autre. La première fois, plutôt embarrassante, alors que Ron s'était éloigné d'Hermione et Harry pour examiner des parfums. Ginny lui tomba sur le dos sans prévenir, manquant lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque.

-Du calme, Ron ! dit Ginny en riant joyeusement. On croirait que tu viens de voir un Détraqueur !

-Me surprends pas comme ça ! pesta le rouquin en cachant précipitamment un flacon dans son dos.

Au moins, constata-t-il, Jessica n'était pas dans les environ. Sa sœur l'observait d'un œil critique alors que Luna dérangeait les étalages avec application.

-Tu cherches du parfum, Ron ?

-Et alors ? grogna-t-il, les oreilles prenant une belle coloration carmine.

-Au rayon des parfums féminin ? insista Ginny avec une note amusée dans la voix.

Le rouge de ses oreilles se répandit sur son visage, faisant rire Ginny.

-Bon, choisit bien, Ron, lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il serra le flacon dans sa main comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe et s'éloigna rapidement vers le comptoir où la vendeuse lui annonça le prix sans se formaliser de sa teinte pivoine, visiblement blasée. Jessica rejoignit ses deux amies au même moment, son sourire cynique aux lèvres.

-S'passe quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien, répondit Ginny d'une voix qu'elle espérait dégagée.

Elle aimait beaucoup Jessica, mais elle avait conscience que tout le monde se porterait bien mieux si son amie n'était pas mise au courant des projets de son frère. Ginny s'aperçut que Jessica regardait les parfums d'un air songeur.

-Dis voir, c'est lequel, le préféré…

-Luna ! s'exclama Ginny. Bon sang, on ferait mieux de filer avant que la vendeuse voit ça !

Elle prit ses deux amies par la main et s'éloigna de l'étalage que la Serdaigle avait joyeusement mis sens dessus dessous avant de sortir dans la rue. La rouquine remercia intérieurement Luna d'être si fantasque.

Elles étaient à trois mètre du magasin quand un cri leur appris que la vendeuse venait de découvrir le réaménagement infligé par Luna.

Ils se retrouvèrent plus tard aux trois balais, une heure avant la leçon d'Hermione, pour boire un verre tous ensemble. Ils s'installèrent à une table pendant que Harry allait chercher leurs consommations.

-Tiens, t'y va pas, Ron ? s'étonna Hermione. C'est une première.

-Je vois pas pourquoi j'irais, rétorqua Ron d'un ton un peu trop brusque.

-La plupart du temps, c'était plus pour Mrs Rosemerta que pour rendre service, insista la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé.

Ron bougonna pendant que Jessica ricanait en décapsulant sa bouteille de bièraubeurre. Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et rien, puis de Quidditch. Hermione et Jessica levèrent les yeux au ciel avec un bel ensemble avant d'échanger un regard surpris, puis de se sourire d'un air complice.

-Ah tiens ! s'exclama soudain Ron. Je me demande qui va prendre la place de Lee comme commentateur, maintenant qu'il est partit.

-Ah oui, j'y pensais plus, dit Ginny. Ca va faire bizarre de plus l'entendre… J'imagine que McGonagal va choisir quelqu'un de plus sérieux !

-Elle m'a demandée si je voulais bien le poste et j'ai dis oui ! annonça Luna de sa voix rêveuse en regardant avec intérêt les reflets qui jouaient sur la capsule de sa bouteille.

Son intervention provoqua un silence alors que tous essayaient d'imaginer un match de Quidditch commenté par Luna.

-Finalement, je vais peut-être enfin apprécier un match, dit Jessica d'une voix songeuse.

Ginny éclata de rire avant de féliciter son amie en lui assurant qu'elle était impatiente de l'entendre. Ron et Harry partageaient la même inquiétude et Hermione pouffait en imaginant le résultat.

-Pauvre McGonagal, reprit la Serpentard du groupe. Déjà qu'elle passait la moitié des match à reprendre Lee…

-Ca promet… fit Ron, morose.

Plus le temps passait, plus Hermione s'agitait, consultant sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. Ron ne cessait de lui lancer des regards en coin, nerveux. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et tendit une fiole à Hermione, les oreilles écarlates et éperdu de gratitude en constatant que sa rougeur se limitait à cette partie de son visage.

La Gryffondor le regarda avec surprise hésitant à prendre la bouteille dépourvut du moindre indice sur son contenu.

-C'est quoi ? voulut-elle savoir.

-Trois fois rien, répondit Ron d'une voix qui se voulait dégagée, mais qui était en fait saccadée par sa nervosité. Ouvre et tu verras…

Avec un sourire incertain, Hermione prit la fiole et, après un instant d'hésitation, la déboucha.

Aussitôt, une très forte odeur d'empestine se répandit, provoquant des grognements de dégoûts. Hermione reboucha aussi sec le flacon en lançant un regard noir à Ron.

-Non mais vraiment ! Tu trouves ça drôle ? tempêta-t-elle.

-Mais j'y suis pour rien, gémit le rouquin qui en était encore à se demander comment il avait réussit à confondre un parfum avec de l'empestine.

-Quand est-ce que tu grandira un peu !

-Joli, Ron. Je connaissais pas ce parfum, lança Jessica avec un sourire amusé. Par contre, j'ai dans l'idée qu'il ne fais pas l'unanimité !

Ginny fronça les sourcils en observant Jessica qui s'amusait ouvertement de la déconvenue de son frère et lorsque les yeux émeraude se tournèrent dans sa direction, elle lui adressa un regard d'avertissement. Aussitôt, Jessica se détourna, mais ravala ses sarcasmes.

Hermione continuait de lancer des regards noirs à un Ron penaud qui décida de ne plus jamais mettre un orteil dans une parfumerie, ni même d'approcher à moins de cinq mètres des rayons parfums.

Soudain, un corbeau se posa sur la table et lança un regard mauvais à la ronde avant de sautiller vers Jessica pour tendre sa patte dans sa direction. La Serpentard détacha le message en regardant le volatile d'un air partagé entre l'agacement et l'embarras.

-Allez, file ! lança-t-elle d'un ton brusque au corbeau qui donnait des coups de bec à une capsule.

L'oiseau lui lança un regard réprobateur, puis s'envola, la capsule dans le bec. Elle rangea la lettre dans une poche, sentant le regard d'Hermione.

-Tu connais ce corbeau ? demanda celle-ci d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'elle l'avait parfaitement reconnu.

-Mon père est pas fichu d'avoir un hibou, comme tout le monde, expliqua Jessica en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Hermione avant de boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

-J'ai beaucoup aimée les fleurs.

Jessica avala de travers et toussa longuement. Luna lui tapa distraitement dans le dos.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue directement plutôt que d'envoyer le corbeau ? insista Hermione.

-Mais oui, j'allais arriver à l'improviste dans une salle remplie de Gryffondors avec ma tenue vert et argent et mes sarcasmes…

-Tu aurais au moins put signer une carte, poursuivit Hermione avec une note de reproche. J'ai pas arrêtée de me demander qui m'avait envoyé ces fleurs. Mais je me demande comment tu as sut…

Son regard se posa sur Ginny qui s'intéressa soudain au contenu de sa bouteille et Hermione éclata de rire, amusée. Ron, lui, lançait des regards noirs autant à Jessica qu'à sa sœur tout en se demandant pourquoi il s'énervait autant.

-Enfin, c'était gentil de ta part, Jessica ! reprit joyeusement Hermione.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle bondit sur ses pieds en criant qu'elle allait être en retard et détala avant que quiconque ait eut le temps de prononcer un mot.

-Je me demande pourquoi elle apprend à transplanner, fit remarquer Ron. Elle à déjà le chic pour disparaître…

Le regard qu'il posa sur elle indiqua clairement à Jessica qu'il aimerait rien plus que la voir disparaître elle aussi. Elle lui rendit son regard. Elle était sûre et certaine que Ron n'avait pas saisit la signification réelle de son cadeau envers Hermione, mais elle lisait dans ses yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment découvert une chose qu'elle avait compris depuis qu'elle avait prit conscience de ses sentiments, quelques semaines plus tôt : Ils étaient rivaux.

-

A bout de souffle d'avoir courut depuis Pré-au-Lard jusqu'aux alentours de Poudlard où elle devait retrouver McGonagal, Hermione se plia en deux en respirant profondément, les joues rougies, les poumons en feu et les mains appuyées sur les genous sous le regard vaguement amusé de l'Animagus.

-Et bien, Miss Granger, ça va aller?

-Ou... Oui, prof... professeur... balbutia Hermione en reprenant difficillement son souffle.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligée de tant vous dépêcher, vous savez.

-Je ne... voulais pas... être en retard...

-J'imagine qu'il aurait été plus simple de se retrouver au village, mais je me disais que nous serions plus tranquille ici, reprit McGonagal. Transplaner dans une rue bondée de monde est délicat et je ne voudrais pas que vous apparaissiez au milieu d'une autre personne.

L'imagination d'Hermione lui présenta une vision peu ragoûtante et elle grimaça d'horreur.

-Ce serait préférable, en effet, professeur.

-Vous êtes venue seule ? demanda soudain McGonagal, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ce n'est pas très prudents, vous savez que les nouvelles mesures de sécurité recomandent de ne pas se promener seule en dehors de l'enceinte du chateau, Miss Granger.

-Je suis venue aussi vite que possible, je n'y ai pas pensée, expliqua Hermione avec une moue contrite. Désolée, professeur, je ferai attention la prochaine fois.

Le visage sévère de McGonagal se radoucit et elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, Miss Granger, mais vous devez être prudente en ces temps troublés. Bien, nous allons commencer !

Instantanément, Hermione afficha une expression d'intense concentration qui fit sourire McGonagal.

-Détendez-vous, Miss Granger, ce n'est qu'un simple entraînement, pas un examen.

La jeune fille se força à sourire. Elle se sentait précisement dans le même état d'esprit que lorsqu'elle passait ses BUSE. La seule idée de décevoir McGonagal alors qu'elle daignait lui accorder des lessons particulière de Transplanage la terrorisait.

-Bien, reprit McGonagal. Nous avons principalement étudié le principe du Transplanage jusqu'à présent. Les diverses protections de Poudlard ont toujours veillée à ce que vous ne puissiez mettre en pratique ce principe, mais je pense que vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant !

-Je l'espère, Professeur, répondit une Hermione qui ne se sentait pas aussi confiante.

L'entraînement dura deux heures. Hermione se concentrait encore et encore, s'efforçant de se déplacer de quelques mètres par la seule force de sa pensée, chose bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pendant ce temps, McGonagal ne cessait de scruter les environs avec une attention soutenue.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose, professeur ? demanda Hermione, profitant de l'occasion pour faire une pause.

Le premier Transplanage lui semblait particulièrement difficile. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait ressentit qu'un léger engourdissement, mais n'était pas sûre que ce n'était pas dû au vent qui s'était bien rafraichit ces derniers jours.

-Non, répondit McGonagal. Mais je n'ai pas grand chose à faire pour le moment, donc autant en profiter pour surveiller un peu les environs.

-Vous pensez qu'on pourrait nous attaquer?

-Très peu de chances. Mais mieux vaut être prudente, vous ne pensez pas ? Poursuivez, Miss Granger, ne faites pas attention à moi.

Sur un hochement de tête, Hermione obéit. Elle avait la sensation que McGonagal lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un professeur, membre de l'ordre qui plus est ! Fermant les yeux, la jeune fille se concentra de nouveau, bien décidée à réussir à Transplaner avant la fin de la séance.

-Au fait, comment s'est passée votre sortie? demanda soudain McGonagal.

-Oh, oui, répondit Hermione avec une petite moue. Du moins si on met de coté le fait que Ron n'a rien trouvé de plus amusant à faire que de m'offrir un flacon d'empestine...

-Il a fait ça ? s'étonna McGonagal en affichant un air sévère. Et moi qui pensait qu'il avait mûrit...

-Parfois, je me demande si Ron mûrira jamais, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Lorsqu'elles reprirent enfin le chemin du chateau, Hermione avait Transplanée deux fois. Elle était un peu déçue, mais McGonagal s'était déclarée très impressionée de la voir réussir si vite.

-Allons, Miss Granger, ne soyez pas si exigeante envers vous-même. C'est déjà un excellent résultat, vous êtes décidément une élève très douée et pleine de talent.

-Vous exagérez, professeur, répliqua une Hermione flattée malgré tout.

-Du tout. Partie comme vous l'êtes, vous deviendrez une grande sorcière.

Hermione rôsie de plaisir sous les compliments, embarassée et bien contente que Ron et Harry n'étaient pas dans les parages. Quoi qu'ils en disent, ils avaient tendance à être un peu jaloux chaque fois qu'on la complimentait sur ses talents.

De fil en aiguille, elle en vint à se demander si ses amis étaient déjà rentrés de Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait vus plusieurs élèves passer au loin les portails de Poudlard, mais sans vraiment reconnaître de visages et elle avait certainement pas remarquée la plupart des élèves ayant franchis le portail, concentrée comme elle l'était sur son exercice.

Soudain, une idée qui l'intrigait depuis un certain temps déjà lui revint un mémoire.

-Professeur McGonagal, est-ce que vous connaissez bien le professeur Wingdal ?

-Le professeur Wingdal ? répéta McGonagal en haussant les sourcils. Et bien, surtout de réputation... C'est un sorcier très talentueux, mais difficile à cerner. J'ai d'ailleurs eu maintes fois l'occasion de remarquer que sa fille avait hérité de ce trait de caractère.

-Oh ça oui ! répondit Hermione avec chaleur. Mais le professeur Wingdal ne m'a pas semblé aussi... ambiguë que Jessica.

-Et bien, c'est surtout parce qu'il s'agit d'un des rares sorciers à avoir opté pour la neutralité lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui était au pouvoir.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione. C'est pourtant un membre de l'Ordre, non?

Surprise, McGonagal l'observa un moment en silence, puis se fendit d'un léger sourire.

-Je suppose que ce sont vos amis qui vous ont informés, il me semble que c'était Harold qui est allé chercher Potter pour le ramener chez les Weasley en compagnie de Tonks et Maugrey?

Le léger reniflement qu'émit McGonagal laissait clairement entendre l'avis qu'elle avait sur les deux autres membres de l'Ordre, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Elle savait que McGonagal trouvait imprudent de confier des tâches aussi importantes à la maladresse et la paranoïa incarnés.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est vrai, Harold est sortit de sa neutralité cette fois. Ce fut une surprise, je peux vous l'assurer ! Mais une excellente surprise, l'Ordre à grand besoin de sorciers aussi compétents. C'est réellement un homme formidable !

Hermione sourit. C'était rare que McGonagal soit aussi élogieuse et son estime pour le professeur Wigdal remonta un peu. Malgré tout, elles s'éloignaient du sujet qui la préoccupait.

-En fait, je me demandais pourquoi le professeur Wingdal déteste autant sa fille, professeur.

McGonagal s'arrêta et posa sur Hermione un regard perçant, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je l'ignore, Miss Granger, dit-elle enfin. Il n'en parle jamais et je ne lui ai pas posé la question. J'estime qu'il ne m'appartient pas de me mêler de la vie privée de mes collègues tant que cela ne nuit pas à leur travail ou à l'Ordre. Mais le professeur Wingdal déteste-t-il vraiment sa fille, selon vous ? reprit-elle après un court silence. Je ne l'ai jamais vu manifester à son égard aucune forme d'hostilité. En revanche, Miss Wingdal...

Hermione grimaça, bien obligée d'admettre que McGonagal marquait un point.

-Bien entendu, je n'ai pas l'intention d'émettre le moindre jugement sur Miss Wingdal, la connaissant assez mal, reprit McGonagal. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous ne l'entreteniez pas des affaires de l'Ordre, ni que vous mentionnez son existence en sa présence.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Si son père est membre de l'Ordre...

-Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, Miss Granger, les Wingdal ne sont pas en très bon termes. Nous ignorons si le professeur Wingdal à mit sa fille au courant de ses liens avec l'Ordre, voire même si elle est au courant de son existence. Dans le doute, nous préférons agir comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je comprends, professeur, je ferai attention, promis Hermione.

Elles reprirent leur marche en direction du château qui se dressait à une distance modérée. Hermione se prit à songer aux Wingdal. Elle avait toujours trouvé la famille Weasley horriblement compliquée avec tous ses fils aux caractères radicalement différents. Pourtant elle se rendait compte à présent que Percy mis à part, il s'agissait d'une famille unie et soudée, qui avait très peu de secrets les uns envers les autres. Tous les enfants Weasley, Percy excepté, connaissaient l'existence de l'Ordre, même si leur parents s'efforçaient de leur épargner les détails en dépis des efforts des jumeaux pour les découvrir par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.

Mais jamais elle n'avait vue un Weasley afficher l'expression de haine et de rancoeur qu'elle voyait sur le visage de Jessica chaque fois qu'elle apercevait son père. Même Percy, dont la rancune envers ses parents semblaient intarissable, se bornait d'afficher un dédain désapprobateur qui passait pour des plus anodins en comparaison.

Hermione se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se produire entre le père et la fille pour produire un tel résultat. Elle y pensait encore lorsque McGonagal la saisit soudain par le bras, une bonne quinzaine de mètres avant d'atteindre les portes du château.

-Encore une chose, Miss Granger, murmura McGonagal en s'assurant d'un regard circulaire qu'elles étaient seules.

-Oui, professeur ?

-J'aimerais que nous poursuivions de manière plus soutenue votre... autre entraînement...

Hermione prit une inspiration et regarda autour d'elle avec inquiétude.

-Mais vous disiez que...

-Je n'ai pas oublié, Miss Granger, mais la situation à changée. Je sais que vous êtes très occupée, néanmoins j'insiste pour que vous y travailliez plus encore. C'est très important, bien plus que tout le reste !

-Je comprends, répondit Hermione en s'agitant, mal à l'aise.

-Bien. Je dois vous laisser, à présent. Je vous ferais parvenir un planning sous peu. Passez une bonne fin de journée, Miss Granger.

-Merci, vous aussi, professeur.

Alors qu'elle regardait McGonagal s'éloigner, Hermione poussa un soupir. Elle était partagée entre l'excitation, la soif d'apprendre, mais aussi l'inquiétude à l'idée qu'elle devrait redoubler de prudence.

Elle savait que ni Ron, ni Harry ne le lui pardonnerait si jamais ils venaient à le découvrir.

Merlin ! songea-t-elle avec force. Inutile de s'inquiéter de ça maintenant !

Hochant la tête pour elle-même, elle écarta ces soucis pour le moment et se remis en marche. Elle franchit les portes du château et alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans la grande salle. Elle n'y vit aucun de ses amis, aussi décida-t-elle d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans la salle commune.

Perdue dans toute sorte de pensées, elle finit par s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était complètement trompée de chemin. Grommelant après sa distraction, elle fit demi-tour et percuta de plein fouet une mince silhouette qui s'étala par terre avec un cri perçant.

-Désolée ! fit Hermione avant de se rembrunir.

Assise par terre, le professeur Trelawney la regardait avec surprise au travers de ses épaisses lunettes, une main sur sa poitrine couverte de perles et de châles.

-Miss Granger ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Oh, vous ne m'aviez pas vue venir ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire ironique.

-Sachez, jeune impertinente, que mon troisième oeil était occupé à des choses bien plus importante que ce couloir, répliqua Trelawnay d'un ton glacial tout en se redressant.

Hermione se garda bien de l'aider. Son respect naturel des professeurs n'englobait pas Trelawney qu'elle tenait pour un charlatan, au mieux. La voyante la prit par le bras.

-Vraiment, Miss Granger, vous me décevez toujours autant. Mais vous n'avez jamais eu le moindre talent pour le noble Art de la divination, hélas...

-Comme c'est dommage ! Mais je vous assure que je survit très bien sans !

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous jusqu'à ce que... ce... jusque...

Le regard de Trelawney se faisait de plus en plus vague. Hermione fronça d'abord les sourcils avant de sentir un soupson d'inquiétude l'envahir. Elle n'appréciait pas Trelawney, d'accord, mais la fichue bonne femme semblait faire une crise d'elle ne savait quoi.

-Vous êtes vous cognée en tombant, professeur? demanda-t-elle en la soutenant alors que Trelawney chancelait.

Son visage se crispa soudain et elle posa un regard si hébété sur Hermione que la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul. La poigne de la voyante était pourtant ferme et Hermione ne parvint pas à s'en défaire, de plus en plus inquiète. Lorsque Trelawney reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix rauque, profonde et pleine d'étranges harmonique, bien loin du semblant de voix éthéré qu'elle affectait durant ses lessons.

-« _Au cours d'une danse_

_La mort s'élance._

_Au bout du chemin,_

_La jeune fille connaîtra son destin._

_Prends garde à ta voie bien choisir,_

_Car ta confiance, quelqu'un va trahir._

_L'étreinte du serpent se reserre_

_Quand on choisit entre ombre et lumière. »_

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Trelawney vacilla, déséquilibrant Hermione et la coupant au beau milieu de sa phrase. Elle se rattrapa au mur tout en posant un regard terrifiée sur Trelawney qui cligna des yeux, l'air complètement perdue.

-Que vous arrive-t-il, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle en la voyant si pâle. On croirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme.

-Vous... Vous... balbutia Hermione. Vous vous croyez drôle, c'est ça ?!

-Vous vous sentez bien, ma petite ?

-VOUS me demandez si MOI je me sens bien ? s'écria hermione dont l'inquiétude cédait la place à la colère. Vous essayez de me faire peur, c'est ça ? Espèce de vieille chouette complètement folle !

-Non mais dites donc ! s'offusqua Trelawney en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. C'est vous qui êtes devenue toute pâle et vous êtes jetée sur le mur, je vous signale.

-Quoi?! C'est vous qui avez dis de drôles de choses ! hurla Hermione.

-Je vous ai juste dis que vous n'aviez aucun talent pour la divination ! rétorqua Trelawney avec raideur. Je savais que vous vous vexiez vite lorsque l'on remettait en cause vos petits talents, mais à ce point ! C'est ridicule !

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas raide, une moue vexée sur le visage. Hermione la suivit du regard avant de se forcer à se détendre.

C'était forcément une mauvaise blague, songea-t-elle. Trelawney était aussi douée pour la voyance qu'une diseuse de bonne aventure moldue. La seule différence entre les deux étant que Trelawney savait se servir d'une baguette magique comme n'importe quel sorcier.

Bien sûr, le mépris d'Hermione pour la divination en avait pris un coup lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il existait de vraie prophéties et que l'une concernait Harry et Voldemort, bien qu'elle ignorait que son ami l'avait entendue. Mais de là à s'imaginer que _Trelawney_ était capable de faire une vraie prophétie...

Un peu plus calme, Hermione renifla en lançant un regard noir dans la direction qu'avait prise Trelawney. Sans doute la vieille chouette avait-elle voulut lui faire peur en jouant les grandes voyantes. A défaut de don pour la divination, elle avait sans doute un talent pour jouer la comédie, estima Hermione.

Décidant qu'elle avait eu son compte d'émotions forte pour la journée, voire même pour la semaine, Hermione marcha plus vite qu'à son habitude en direction de la salle commune.


	10. mauvais présage

Merci pour les reviews, voila la suite et bonne année a tout le monde !

chapitre un chouya modifié pour corriger une ou deux coquilles.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione fit de gros efforts pour chasser de ses pensées les paroles de Trelawney et, dans l'ensemble, elle se débrouilla pas trop mal. Principalement parce qu'elle avait beaucoup d'autres sujets de préoccupations.

Les Wingdals, pour commencer. Sa curiosité était d'autant plus vive qu'elle apprenait à mieux connaître Jessica et qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était à l'origine des fleurs. Pourtant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : jamais elle ne parviendrait à résoudre l'énigme de la haine du père et de la fille par elle-même. Et pas question d'interoger directement Jessica. Hermione se doutait de sa réaction et ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'une dispute après avoir déployée tant d'efforts pour réconcilier tout le monde.

La situation était toujours tendue, même si chacun faisait des efforts pour éviter qu'elle ne dégénère. Dans l'ensemble, cela signifiait que Ron comme Jessica agissaient comme si l'autre n'existait pas lorsqu'ils se croisaient. La jeune fille passait de toutes façons bien plus de temps avec Ginny et Luna qu'avec Hermione, Harry et Ron.

Lors des cours, Jessica s'isolait systématiquement, mais les regards envieux qu'elle lançait en direction du trio poussaient Hermione à supposer que la jeune fille regrettait de ne pas être dans la même année que Ginny et Luna. Elle la comprenait et quelque part, elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui proposer de se joindre à eux, mais n'osait pas à cause de Ron.

Ce dernier passait énormément de temps à lancer des regards mauvais à la Serpentard chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même salle, comme s'il la défiait de tenter de s'approcher d'eux. Il semblait lui en vouloir pour une raison ou une autre, mais chaque fois qu'on l'interrogeait sur l'origine de ses griefs, il était bien en peine d'apporter une réponse cohérente et finissait immanquablement par cracher « C'est une Serpentard! », ce qui avait le don d'irriter Hermione, Ginny et Luna.

Mais Ron n'était pas le seul à lancer des regards assassins à Jessica. Draco y consacrait également énormément de temps. Il fallait dire que sa situation alimentait les commérages de Poudlard. Lavande et Pavarti avaient largement fait circuler la nouvelle que Rogue semblait en vouloir au blondinet pour avoir jeté Jessica hors de leur salle commune, ayant envoyé indirectement la jeune fille à l'infirmerie. La nouvelle en avait surpris plus d'un. Il était en effet de notoriété publique que Rogue avait toujours eu de l'affection pour Draco. Ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait vaguement.

Pourtant, Rogue ne semblait pas porter Jessica dans son coeur, ce qui tendait à faire douter pas mal de monde quand aux commérages. Leurs joutes verbales en cours de potion étaient devenues monnaie courante et la jeune fille y gagnait à chaque fois une retenue, ce qui ne semblait pas la décourager pour autant.

Paradoxalement, alors même que Draco faisait tout pour que Jessica soit haïe au sein de Serpentard, la jeune fille semblait en passe de devenir la Serpentard la plus populaire auprès des autres Maisons, la majeur partie de Poudlard appréciant beaucoup la façon qu'avait Jessica de se moquer de Draco à la moindre occasion.

De son coté, Hermione se surprenait à apprécier de plus en plus Jessica. Malgré son cynisme et son humeur changeante, la jeune fille s'avérait être agréable à fréquenter pour peu que l'on évitait certains sujets sensible. A commencer par son père. Au fil du temps, Hermione s'apercevait que les sarcasmes que lui lançait à l'occasion Jessica perdaient de leur méchanceté pour devenir plus taquin qu'autre chose. Sans surprise, Ron ne s'en apercevait pas et ne supportait pas les piques que lançaient Jessica, s'enflammant très vite.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'en étaient pas venus aux baguettes, mais les paris étaient lancés sur qui lancerait un maléfice sur l'autre le premier. Hermione, Ginny et Luna passaient une partie de leur temps à tenter de calmer les choses. A la surprise d'Hermione, Jessica fut celle qui posa le moins de problème. Ginny et Luna la prirent à part une heure durant et eurent une longue conversation avec elle, dont Hermione ne parvint pas à découvrir le contenu malgré ses efforts. A son retour, Jessica affichait une mine boudeuse, mais se mit à faire de gros effort pour ignorer le rouquin.

Hermione avait de son coté eut une explication avec Ron au cours de laquelle elle l'avait menacé des pires souffrances s'il ne se calmait pas un peu. Malheureusement, la subtilité légendaire de Ron n'aidait pas. Il faisait des efforts à sa manière, mais donnait l'impression qu'il était constipé et finissait par se défouler sur les autres, qui n'appréciaient guère l'attention.

Au mileu de toute cette agitation, Harry conservait une froide indifférence, se renfermant de plus en plus sur lui-même.

Si Hermione n'osait pas inviter Jessica à venir s'installer avec elle lorsqu'elle était en cours avec le rouquin, elle ne s'en privait pas lors des cours auquels ne participaient ni Ron, ni Harry. C'était notemment le cas des Runes Anciennes. La première fois qu'Hermione lui avait proposée de venir s'installer à sa table pour le cours, Jessica l'avait observée avec de grands yeux étonnés un bref instant avant de se fendre d'un sourire comme Hermione ne lui en avait encore jamais vu auparavant. Et ce n'était que la première surprise que lui avait réservée Jessica.

A son grand amusement, Hermione s'était rendue compte que Jessica était quelqu'un de timide, contrairement aux apparences. Son obstination à vouloir s'isoler et à lancer des piques dissimulaient un certain malaise et une maladresse envers les autres. Lorsqu'elles discutaient seules à seules, Jessica était souvent agitée et rosissait parfois sans raison. Seuls ses sarcasmes semblaient lui permettre de se reprendre, ce qui ne manquait pas d'amuser Hermione.

Autre conséquence, les notes de Jessica s'améliorèrent sensiblement par la suite. Hermione était un professeur efficace et Jessica appréciait grandement son aide lorsqu'elles allaient travailler à la bibliothèque, le plus souvent avec Ginny et Luna.

Voir Hermione donner des cours à Jessica et l'aider dans ses devoirs avait énervé Ron au plus haut point. Afin d'éviter une nouvelle scène, Hermione avait brandit bien haut la menace de ne plus aider le rouquin pour ses propres devoirs, ce qui lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

De plus en plus à l'aise en compagnie de Jessica, Hermione s'était enhardie à l'inviter à sa table en Potion également, bien qu'elle avait redouté la réaction de Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas soulevé d'objection, ce qui avait tout de même inquiété Hermione de le voir si mou. A son grand soulagement, Harry avait quitté le cours de Potions de meilleure humeur. En effet, il s'était avéré que Jessica faisait office de paratonnerre et Rogue passait le plus clair de son temps à s'insulter copieusement avec Jessica qu'à prêter attention à ses voisins de table, ce qui constituait une nette amélioration.

-

Pour Ginny, la semaine qui venait de passer et s'achevait enfin sur un vendredi pluvieux avait été éprouvante pour ses nerfs.

La difficultée des cours et le nombre croissant de devoirs qu'on leur donnait à tout bout de champ rongeait lentement mais surement sa patience. En dehors des cours, elle se montrait donc assez peu compréhensive pour, disons, les grands frères bornés qui passaient leur temps a grogner sur le fait que leur petite amie potentielle prenait partit pour une sale Serpentard indigne de confiance.

Heureusement, y avait Luna.

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Ginny à cette seule pensée et elle manqua renverser quelques premières années qui la suivirent du regard, se demandant vaguement pourquoi elle souriait d'un air aussi niais.

Ginny aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec Luna. Au moins elle ne lui prenait pas la tête pour rien et la faisait toujours rire avec ses histoires abracadabrantes. C'était un sacré bon bol d'air frais en comparaison du dépressif et du tas de nerfs qui lui servait de frangin. Mine de rien, Ginny compatissait sincèrement avec Hermione qui devait les supporter à longueur de temps.

Pis y avait Jessica. Ginny l'aimait beaucoup, mais était consciente qu'elle était source de tension. Et que ce n'était sûrement rien comparé à ce qui risquait de se produire dans les semaines à venir.

Une Luna passa devant elle en courant, la mine coupable. Ginny haussa un sourcil, partagée entre la curiosité et un vague énervement de constater que son amie ne lui avait pas accordée plus d'un regard.

L'explication déboula peu après en la présence d'un Rusard furibard et beuglant.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Ginny. S'esquivant avec l'aisance de l'habitude, elle fouilla les couloirs jusqu'à tomber sur Luna qui se faisait toute petite derrière une armure et leva sur elle un regard étonné.

-Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ? demanda Ginny en la prenant par la main pour la faire sortir de sa cachette.

-J'ai posé un piège pour attraper un Ronflak Cornu, répondit Luna en se laissant entraîner sans résister. Mais je crois que j'ai attrapé un Grongard Vitreux à la place...

-Nan, juste un Rusard Furieux, répliqua Ginny en éclatant de rire.

-Oh.

Elles marchèrent en direction de la bibliothèque, ayant un peu de temps à tuer et beaucoup trop de devoir à faire pour se permettre de flâner durant leur temps libre. Ginny observait du coin de l'oeil son amie qui chantonnait distraitement, ayant déjà visiblement oublié l'incident.

-Les autres t'embêtent plus, au fait ?

-Non, répondit Luna avec un grand sourire. Grâce à toi ! Et à Jessica, aussi.

-Tant mieux.

Elles s'installèrent à une table de libre, s'assurant qu'elles étaient suffisamment éloignées du bureau de Mme Pince, puis sortirent leurs affaires sans grand enthousiasme.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Luna griffonait avec application sur un parchemin d'un air rêveur et Ginny n'avait toujours pas écrit un mot, l'encre de sa plume coagulant lentement. Elle s'était perdue dans la contemplation de sa camarade, le regard un peu vague.

Sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se passer de Luna. Elle détestait quand leur cours n'étaient pas commun et quand elles devaient se rendre chacune dans leur salle commune. L'humeur de la jeune fille en pâtissait toujours quand elle était séparée de Luna, mais jusqu'à présent, tout le monde mettait ça sur le stress des cinquième année.

Ses résultats en souffraient aussi, au grand dam d'Hermione qui lui reprochait un trop grand laissé aller. Ginny ne s'expliquait pas ce manque de rigueur, elle qui s'était pourtant bien décidée à travailler sérieusement et à ne pas imiter Ron qui tendait à laisser les devoirs s'accumuler dans l'espoir qu'ils se fassent tout seuls. Ou au moins qu'Hermione pousse les haut cris et le force à bosser un minimum tout en l'aidant.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait que Luna prenait une place bien trop importante dans ses pensées, mais elle se refusait à se pencher sur la question. Luna était sa meilleure amie, rien de plus naturel pour elle de s'inquiéter d'elle et de penser à elle à tout moment.

C'était ce que faisaient les amis, non ? Ils songeaient à l'autre en permanence, voulaient s'assurer de leur bien être et donner des coups de pieds dans la figure de quiconque leur souriait d'un air un peu trop engageant...

Avec une moue, Ginny estima qu'elle devrait peut-être éventuellement éviter d'en arriver là. Elle n'en foudroya pas moins du regard un quatrième année qui regardait Luna la bouche grande ouverte et une lueur appréciative dans les yeux. Voyant l'expression de la rouquine, l'adolescent déglutit et fila comme s'il avait un dragon aux fesses.

-Et ben... Jessica déteins sur toi ou quoi ? lança la voix d'Hermione avec des accents amusés.

Sursautant, Ginny cligna des yeux en regardant Hermione qui s'installait à coté d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres et sortait ses propres affaires. Jessica l'imitait sans un mot, l'air contrariée.

-Hein ? Oh c'est vous. C'est juste qu'il nous déconcentrait, pas vrai Luna ?

L'intéressée leva les yeux de son parchemin, les posa sur Ginny, sourit, puis lança un regard circulaire et parut surprise de voir autant de monde.

-Ah tiens, vous êtiez là ?

-Déconcentrées, hein... plaisanta Hermione.

-Moi il me déconcentrait, insista Ginny. Vous venez pour travailler ou pour vous moquer de moi ?

-Je vote pour les moqueries, intervint Jessica d'un ton morne.

Hermione roula des yeux alors que Ginny lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Jessica paraissait de très mauvaise humeur. Etre de mauvaise humeur était l'état normal de la Serpentard, de l'avis général, mais cette fois elle semblait l'être plus que d'habitude.

-Tout va bien, Jessica ?

-Bien sûr, tu vois pas que je suis sur le point de me lancer dans une danse débile tellement je respire la joie de vivre ? répondit l'intéressée avec un regard noir.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? insista Ginny sans se démonter. C'est encore Ron ?

-On peut bouder tranquillement, oui ?

En désespoir de cause, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione qui lui rendit un regard impuissant.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, Ginny, elle est comme ça depuis ce matin. Le cours de Potions a été très... mouvementé, du coup... Plus que d'habitude.

Luna éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de Jessica. La Serdaigle ne sembla pas la remarquer et continua de rire un bon moment. Hermione affichait une expression mitigée, à la fois amusée par la réaction disproportionnée, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si drôle et redoutant que Jessica ne s'énerve vraiment.

-Et sinon, quoi de neuf ? demanda Ginny dans un effort pour reprendre une conversation normale.

-Je passe mon examen de Transplanage demain, annonça Hermione.

Luna se calma aussitôt et posa sur la jeune fille de grands yeux étonnés, un peu fous. Ginny la contemplait également avec surprise, mais rien d'aussi exagéré que son amie.

-Si tôt ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je pensais qu'il te faudrait encore quelques semaines !

-Moi aussi, répondit Hermione. Mais j'ai reçue la convocation ce matin

-Vraiment bizarre, marmonna Ginny en se penchant sur son parchemin pour se mettre à son devoir.

Tout à ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'encre s'était désormais fossilisée dans le sillon de sa plume.

-

Bien qu'elle s'y présenta nerveuse, l'examen de Transplanage d'Hermione ne fut qu'une formalité. L'examinateur l'avait accueillit avec une moue sceptique, lui laissant entendre que s'il avait eu son mot à dire, il ne l'aurait pas laissé passer l'examen avant quelques semaines de plus. Il n'en fut pas moins époustoufflé de constater avec quelle aisance Hermione Transplana sous ses yeux. La jeune fille eut un peu de mal à quitter un examinateur qui ne tarissait plus d'éloges à son sujet, son autorisation en poche.

Alors qu'elle s'en retournait à Poudlard, elle se demanda si c'était bien McGonagal ou Dumbledore qui s'étaient arrangés pour précipiter ainsi son examen. L'un des deux était responsable, en tout cas, au vue de la réaction de l'examinateur. Elle ignorait en revanche les raisons d'un tel traitement de faveur et une petite voix en elle lui répétait qu'il valait certainement mieux que cela reste ainsi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quelqu'un avait de toutes evidences gardé un oeil sur elle puisqu'à son entrée dans la salle commune, elle fut accueillit par un tonnerre d'aplaudissment avant d'avoir eu l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche. Tous ses camarades avaient improvisés une petite fête pour la féliciter.

Ravie de l'attention, Hermione passa agréablement l'après-midi dans la salle commune à faire la fête. La plupart des étudiants approchant de la majorité la pressèrent de questions sur le déroulement de l'épreuve. Ron finit par s'avancer vers elle, les oreilles rougissantes.

-Sans problèmes, hein ? marmonna-t-il.

-Ca s'est bien passé, oui, répondit simplement Hermione avec un sourire.

-J'étais sûr que tu y arriverai du premier coup. J'veux dire, t'as toujours été la meilleure en tout, toujours le nez plongée dans un bouquin, et tout. Enfin, normal que ce soit facile pour toi. Mais bon, c'est du talent, j'veux pas dire que t'as aucun mérite, hein !

Réprimant difficilement son envie de rire aux éclat, Hermione lui tapota gentiment le dos.

-Oui, oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, Ron, merci.

Installée non loin d'eux, Ginny roula des yeux avec amusement. Avisant l'heure, elle reposa sa bouteille de bieraubeurre et se leva.

-Où tu vas ? demanda aussitôt Ron.

-J'ai promis à Luna et Jessica de passer l'après-midi avec elles, répondit Ginny en lui lançant un regard de défi.

-Tu pourrais au moins rester à la fête, rétorqua le rouquin avec un peu trop de hargne.

Sentant venir une nouvelle prise de bec, Hermione força Ron à s'asseoir.

-Fiche lui la paix, tu veux ? Ca ne me dérange pas, donc je vois pas pourquoi ça te dérangerais. Dis leur bonjour de ma part, Ginny.

-J'y manquerais pas ! assura la jeune fille en filant.

Ron bougonna un moment, mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention, plongée dans ses propres pensées. Quelque chose la chiffonnait. On prenait un peu trop soin d'elle, ces derniers temps. L'entrainement secret avec McGonagal, l'examen anticipé... Même les cours particuliers de Transplanage que le professeur de métamorphose lui avait donné lui semblait soudain un peu trop... commode.

Son regard se posa sur Harry, qui faisait de gros effort pour donner l'impression qu'il s'amusait. Bien sûr, elle savait pourquoi McGonagal l'entraînait dans le plus grand secret, mais les choses se précipitaient. Etait-ce lié à Harry ? A ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère l'été précédent ? Ou bien existait-il une autre raison que personne n'avait encore jugé bon de lui expliquer ?

-...coute, Hermione ? fit Ron en la secouant par l'épaule.

-Hein ? Oh, excuse-moi, je rêvassais. Tu disais ?

-Je te demandais si tu serais d'accord pour me donner deux trois trucs pour bien Transplaner quand je serai majeur, moi aussi, répéta Ron en remuant avec une certaine gêne.

-Oui, oui, pas de problèmes, répondit Hermione sans trop y penser.

Le rouquin se renfrogna un peu, déçu du manque d'enthousiasme de son amie, mais celle-ci était déjà repartie à des lieux, les questions se bousculant sous ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-

Le mercredi après-midi qui suivit, McGonagal la félicita chaleureusement à son tour à peine Hermione se fut-elle installée à sa place, lui accordant l'un de ses rares sourires. Ravie, Hermione en profita pour la remercier une fois de plus pour ses cours, sincèrement reconnaissante du soutien de son professeur.

La leçon du jour commença ensuite, les élèves abordant de complexes métamorphoses qu'ils travaillaient sur de pauvres petits animaux qui n'avaient pourtant rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement.

L'écureuil de Ron, notemment, était bien à plaindre.

-Mais vraiment, Ron, tu ne peux pas te concentrer un peu plus ? s'énerva Hermione en rendant à la bestiole éperdue de gratitude sa forme initiale. C'est pourtant pas si compliqué que ça !

Le rouquin marmonna indistinctement d'un air embarrassé, ce qui amusa Harry malgré lui, lequel se doutait bien de ce qui distrayait Ron Weasley ces derniers temps.

Aux environs de la moitiée de la leçon, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit avec une douceur digne de Rogue. De fait, tout le monde, McGonagal inclue, tourna la tête vers l'objet du délit, persuadés d'y voir un Rogue en rogne pour une raison quelconque.

La surprise fut donc totale lorsqu'ils reconnurent tous Dumbledore qui marchait à grand pas en direction d'une McGonagal partagée entre la surprise la plus complète et l'inquiétude. Les deux professeurs échangèrent quelques paroles à mi-voix et avec une agitation les caractérisant fort peu.

Tous les élèves tendirent l'oreille dans l'espoir de saisir quelques brides de phrase, mais sans succès.

-C'est dans ces moments que Fred et Georges me manquent, soupira Ron. Je donnerai cher pour avoir une de leur Oreilles à Rallonge...

Harry et Hermione hochèrent gravement la tête, tout aussi curieux que leurs camarades. Voire même bien plus puisqu'ils soupçonnaient fortement que toutes ces messes basses concernaient l'Ordre.

Autour d'eux, les élèves murmuraient avec animation. Bien qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment connaissance de l'existence de l'Ordre, ils n'étaient pas stupides et pour pratiquement tout le monde, quelque chose d'aussi inhabituel ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule et unique chose: Voldemort. La plupart lançaient vers Harry des regards en coin.

-Il a du se passer quelque chose de grave, murmura Ron.

-Sûrement, approuva Harry avec malaise. La seule fois où j'ai vu Dumbledore aussi agité, c'était lorsque je lui ai appris que Voldemort était de retour...

Ron tressaillit à l'évocation du nom alors qu'Hermione hochait lentement la tête, visiblement inquiète. Une sensation déplaisante lui nouait les entrailles sans qu'elle ne parvienne vraiment à l'expliquer.

-Je n'aime pas ça, dit-elle. Maintenant que le Ministère à reconnu que Voldemort était bien de retour -arrête de grimacer, Ron, il serait temps que tu t'habitue à prononcer son nom aussi ! Enfin bref, il n'a plus aucune raison de rester dans l'ombre, pourtant il ne s'est pas manifesté jusqu'à présent. C'est vraiment mauvais, si vous voulez mon avis...

-A votre avis, qu'est ce que V... Vo... Vous-Savez-Qui a fait ? demanda-t-il avec un regard d'excuse pour Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Hermione pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, prononcer le nom du Mage Noir était au dessus de ses forces.

-On va pas tarder à le savoir, répondit Harry en voyant que les professeurs hochaient la tête avec l'air d'avoir pris une décision déplaisante.

Dumbledore se tourna vers la classe et posa un regard grave sur le groupe de Harry, ce qui ne surprit personne, bien que Malfoy roula des yeux avec mépris. Derrière le directeur, McGonagal semblait bouleversée. Ses lèvres étaient si serrées qu'elle ne semblait plus n'avoir qu'une fine cicatrice en lieu et place de bouche.

-Si vous voulez bien venir avec moi, Miss Granger... dit lentement Dumbledore. J'aimerai avoir un entretien avec vous...

Harry s'était déjà à moitié levé quand le sens des paroles du directeur frapèrent à la porte de son cerveau pour lui signaler son erreur. Il se figea, comme frappé de plein fouet par un éclair de Stupéfixion. Une vague de murmure parcourut la classe alors qu'Hermione lançait des regards éperdu autour d'elle.

Ses gestes rendus gauche par l'étonnement et la certitude qu'elle allait détester ce que Dumbledore voulait lui dire, elle se leva et emboîta le pas du vieux mage qui remontait l'allée en direction de la sortie.

Harry la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait, pâle comme la mort, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant convulsivement. La situation lui paraissait complètement anormale. De toutes évidences, Voldemort était derrière toute cette agitation. C'était lui que Dumbledore aurait du appeler, pas Hermione ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une méprise ridicule. Dans quelques secondes, Dumbledore allait renvoyer Hermione à sa place pour demander à Harry de le rejoindre tout en lui demandant de bien vouloir l'excuser de son erreur provoquée par son trouble.

Pour sa part, Ron affichait une expression complètement perdue et pleine de confusion. Son regard ne cessait de passer de Hermione à Harry, comme s'il voulait se convaicre qu'il ne souffrait pas d'hallucination. Il ne cessait d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, sans pour autant qu'un son en sorte.

Alors qu'elle remontait l'allée vers la porte de sortie, qui ne lui avait jamais semblée aussi éloignée depuis tout le temps qu'elle faisait le trajet, Hermione sentait le poids écrasant des regards et fit de son mieux pour les ignorer. Bon sang, songea-t-elle, comment Harry parvient à supporter ça depuis six ans ?

Elle croisa soudain le regard de Jessica. La jeune fille semblait avant tout intriguée, mais au fond de ses yeux émeraude, Hermione lut une grande inquiétude. Jessica voulut lui adresser un sourire encourageant, mais elle ne parvint qu'à produire un rictus. Saisissant l'idée et appréciant l'attention, Hermione se força à hocher la tête en retour. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui avait coulé du béton dans le cou.

Lorsque Dumbledore et Hermione furent sortis, tous les regards se déportèrent sur McGonagal. Celle-ci songea un instant à reprendre le cours comme si de rien n'était, mais l'expression de ses élèves le lui interdisait. _Racontez leur une histoire quelconque_, avait dis Dumbledore. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

-Les... Les parents de Miss Grangers... commença McGonagal avec hésitation, la voix tremblante. Ils ont eu... un accident de voiture...Ils s'en sont sortis... sans gravité mais... ils sont à l'hopital.

Les murmures redoublèrent d'intensité. De toutes évidences, personne ne croyait à l'histoire, ce qui n'étonna pas Harry. S'il ne s'était agit que d'un banal accident de la route, jamais Dumbledore n'aurait paru aussi inquiet. En fait, il ne se serait même pas déplacé en personne. Un regard en direction de Ron lui apprit que son meilleur ami pensait exactement la même chose. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Ils iraient voir McGonagal après le cours et elle leur expliquerai la situation.

-Dommage, lança Draco avec mépris. Moi qui espérait que Vous-Savez-Qui avait tué les parents de la Sang-de-Bourbe...

Des exclamations choquées s'élevèrent en une cacophonie désordonnée, mais unanime. Furieux, Harry et Ron se levèrent, bien décidés à effacer son sale petit sourire arrogant à coups de pieds dans les dents, mais McGonagal fut plus rapide qu'eux.

Elle marcha droit sur Draco, les lèvres réduites à une fine ligne à peine visible et le gifla avec une telle force qu'il en tomba de sa chaise. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la classe.

-Comment osez-vous plaisanter sur un sujet pareil, Malfoy ! cria-t-elle avec colère. C'est tout simplement scandaleux ! Cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de ce cours pour une retenue dont vous vous souviendrez longtemps !

Harry et Ron échangèrent un nouveau regard. La réaction de McGonagal, d'ordinaire si calme et réservée, leur avait donné un très mauvais pressentiment.


	11. Révélations

Hatchepsout: la voilà, la suite, et ca avance encore, enjoy !

Amand1: y a encore du mignon dans ce chapitre, pis réponse pour les deux profs, enjoy aussi !

Link 9: Londres, c'était sympa, par contre les londonais, autre histoire. Mais ca m'a pas empeché d'aller fouiner du coté de King's Cross entre les voies 9 et 10 (qui sont pas séparées par le moindre quai, d'ailleurs ). Bisous

Merci pour les reviews.

* * *

Dumbledore marchait d'un pas rapide à travers le chateau, Hermione le suivant de près, courant presque pour suivre les grandes enjambées du vieux mage. Le coeur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre, partagée entre l'angoisse et l'impatience de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour qu'un homme tel que Dumbledore soit si agité.

-Je suis vraiment navré de vous arracher à votre cours, Miss Granger, déclara enfin Dumbledore alors qu'ils dévalaient un escalier.

-C'est pas grave, Professeur, assura Hermione d'une voix rendue plus aigüe qu'à l'accoutumé par la nervosité. Que se passe-t-il, au juste ?

-J'ai bien peur que des Mangemorts aient attaqués vos parents...

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, si pâle que Dumbledore craignit un instant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Il ne le lui aurait pas reproché le moins du monde. La jeune fille prit appui sur le mur. Elle se sentit nauséeuse tandis que tout se mettait à tournoyer dans son champ de vision.

-Non... souffla-t-elle. _Non_ !

Ses parents étaient de simples Moldus. Face à des sorciers, ils ne possédaient aucun moyen de défense. Dumbledore posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Rassurez-vous, ils sont sain et sauf, lui dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Ils sont à l'abri, sous la protection de l'Ordre. Suivez-moi, à présent, je vais vous emmener jusqu'à eux.

Il repartit de plus belle, Hermione à sa suite, le visage fermé, mais le teint crayeux. C'était un soulagement de les savoir toujours en vie, mais l'inquiétude ne voulait toujours pas la laisser pour autant. Elle avait hâte de les rejoindre, de s'assurer par elle-même qu'ils allaient bien et n'étaient pas blessés.

Sortant enfin du chateau, ils suivirent le sentier menant au grand portail. Des élèves attendant leur prochain cours où étudiant en profitant d'une des dernières journées ensoleillées avant longtemps les suivirent du regard avec curiosité.

-C'est une chance que vous ayez obtenu votre permis de Transplanage aussi tôt, Miss Granger, reprit Dumbledore. Je n'aurais pas à vous assister, bien que je déplore que votre premier Transplannage se déroule dans de telles circonstances...

Hermione hocha machinalement la tête, puis ouvrit de grands yeux. Quelqu'un de haut placé à Poudlard, sans doute Dumbledore ou McGonagal, avait précipité son examen. Se pouvait-il que...?

Un bref instant, elle envisagea de poser la question. Mais l'image de Mangemorts envahissant sa maison en faisant pleuvoir toute sorte de maléfices sur ses parents ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire et elle préféra mettre ce problème de coté. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps et rejoindre au plus tôt sa famille.

Après ce qui lui paru une éternité, ils franchirent enfin les hautres grilles de l'école, quittant les protections de Poudlard. Ils pouvaient désormais Transplaner. Pourtant, Dumbledore tendit un bras pour intimer à Hermione l'ordre de ne plus bouger et passa un long moment à scruter les environs avec une attention soutenue, ses yeux bleus sondant le moindre petit fourré derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, comme si Voldemort en personne allait surgir d'un terrier de lapin pour les attaquer.

Alors qu'elle s'impatientait de plus en plus et envisageait de le signaler à Dumbledore, celui-ci se tourna vers elle avec un sourire d'excuse, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. Ce qui ne devait pas être bien difficile vue les circonstances, estima la jeune fille.

-Bien, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille. Vos parents se trouvent actuellement au Terrier. Après vous, Miss Granger.

Hermione hocha nerveusement la tête et se concentra sur sa destination. Pendant un horrible instant, elle crut qu'elle serait incapable de Transplaner mais la sensation désormais familière l'envahit toute entière et lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, elle vit la demeure tarabiscotée des Weasley se dresser à quelques mètres.

Dumbledore apparut derrière elle dans le craquement caractéristique du Transplanage et lui adressa un sourire.

-Vous m'impressionnez, Miss Granger, déclara-t-il. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'était persuadé que vous ne parviendriez pas à Transplaner seule étant donné les circonstances.

En temps normal, Hermione aurait été ravie des éloges du directeur, mais son esprit était trop préoccupé par l'idée de ses parents et elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête impatient.

Quelqu'un devait guetter leur arrivée, car à peine firent-ils quelques pas que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une Mrs Weasley catastrophée qui courut à la rencontre d'Hermione et la serra contre elle avec une telle force qu'elle manqua l'étouffer.

-Hermione, ma chérie ! Quel drame, c'est vraiment horrible ce qu'il s'est passé ! En plein jour ! Et dans un quartier Moldu ! Tu vas bien ?

-Moi oui, répondit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée. Où sont mes parents ?

-A l'intérieur, répondit Mrs Weasley en la relachant. Ils sont encore sous le choc et sont morts d'inquiétude à ton sujet, les pauvres...

Laissant là Dumbledore et Mrs Weasley, Hermione se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle crut que son coeur allait exploser de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit ses parents assis devant une tasse de thé, pâles et tremblant nerveusement, mais de toutes évidences indemne.

Ils jaillirent de leur siège en l'apercevant, renversant leur tasse, tandis que leur fille se jetait dans leur bras, pleurant de soulagement.

Dumbledore entra à son tour, sourit doucement en voyant la famille Granger, puis les laissa à leur effusion et adressa un signe de tête à Tonks, Maugrey et Lupin qui étaient également attablés devant une tasse de thé.

Après quelques minutes d'embrassades, Hermione se tourna vers les membres de l'Ordre, les sourcils froncés en une expression très Hermionienne. A présent qu'elle s'était calmée et que son inquiétude pour ses parents s'était dissipée, son cerveau s'était remis à fonctionner avec son efficacité habituelle.

-Bon, et si quelqu'un m'expliquait pourquoi les Mangemorts se sont attaqués à mes parents, de simple Moldus ? demanda-t-elle. Et surtout, comment se fait-il qu'ils aient échoués ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire, mais vous ne me ferez pas croire que deux dentistes sans le moindre pouvoir magique ont forcés des Mangemorts à battre en retraite...

Les membres de l'Ordre échangèrent des regards mi-impressionnés, mi-amusés en dépit de la situation. Dumbledore posa sur Hermione un regard appréciateur.

-Je n'en attendait pas moins de vous, Miss Granger, dit-il. Vous êtes, comme toujours, d'une rare perspicacité. C'est exact, les Mangemorts n'ont pas fuis devant vos parents, mais devant Nymphadora ici présente.

-Je m'appelle Tonks ! ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir la jeune Auror.

-Mais pourquoi les attaquer ? insista Hermione en l'ignorant. Et comment se fait-ils que vous les ayez mis sous surveillance ? Parce que je doute fortement que Tonks était là bas pour se faire poser une couronne... Vous saviez que cela allait se produire ? C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes arrangé pour que je passe mon examen de Transplanage aussi tôt ? Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie, à la fin ?

Dumbledore leva la main pour tarir le flot de question. Les membres de l'Ordres échangeaient toujours des regards, nota-t-elle, mais cette fois leur expressions indiquaient qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur un point sensible. Hermione se tut, mais croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Vous le saurez, Miss Granger, assura Dumbledore. Non, ne protestez pas, Molly, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mère de Ron et Ginny ouvrir la bouche d'un air mécontent. Miss Granger est désormais une adulte et nous la traiterons tous comme telle.

-Bon, bon, comme vous voulez, Albus, répondit Mrs Weasley. Mais notez bien que je désapprouve cette décision, Hermione est peut-être une adulte, mais elle est bien trop jeune pour...

-Ca suffit, Molly ! coupa Lupin avec mauvaise humeur. Que tu materne Harry passe encore, mais Hermione à encore des parents et si quelqu'un doit protester à ce sujet, ce sont eux !

Les parents en question semblaient un peu perdus. Ils échangèrent un regard, ne sachant trop que faire, puis le père d'Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Et bien, Mr Dumbledore semble savoir ce qu'il convient de faire, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Mrs Weasley leva les bras au ciel, mais n'ajouta rien. Hermione réprima l'envie de lui lancer un regard noir. Elle aimait beaucoup Mrs Weasley, mais sa manie de vouloir tous les couver était souvent agaçante.

-Bien, la question est donc réglée, reprit Dumbledore. Mais je vais vous demander de patienter encore un peu, Miss Granger, j'aimerais avant toute chose entendre le rapport de Nymphadora.

-Tonks, Albus ! Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le répéter ?

Hermione hocha la tête et s'assit entre ses parents. Elle était également curieuse d'entendre Tonks faire son récit.

L'Auror aux cheveux rose s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion afin d'organiser ses pensées.

-Ce sera pas très long, commença-t-elle enfin. Aujourd'hui, c'était mon tour de surveiller les Grangers. Comme souvent, soit dit en passant, vu que j'ai bien plus de tours de garde que n'importe qui d'autre, ajouta-t-elle d'un air mécontent. Mais bon, je sais que mon métamorphisme est très utile dans ce genre de situation, etc, blablabla, la même vieille rengaine... Enfin bref, c'était bien partit pour être une de ces journées à rallonge bien barbante où le seul évênement digne d'interêt est le passage du laitier et où on se demande bien pourquoi on perds son temps...

-Je dois avoir un problème d'audition, lança soudain une voix glaciale. J'avais cru comprendre que faire votre rapport ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps...

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Rogue se découper dans le cadre de la porte, qui les observait avec mauvaise humeur.

-Ah, Severus, dit Dumbledore. Je vois que vous avez reçu mon message.

-J'espère simplement ne pas m'être déplacé pour rien, grogna le professeur de Potions. Mes élèves manifèstent toujours un plaisir un peu trop évident lorsque je me vois contraint d'annuler un cours...

Hermione réprima un sourire amusé. Ses parents dévisageaient Rogue avec horreur, incapable de s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur de Poudlard.

-Poursuivez, Nymphadora, je vous prie, reprit Dumbledore pendant que Rogue se posait sur une chaise d'un air mauvais.

Tonks prit le temps de foudroyer Rogue du regard avant de reprendre son récit.

-Ok, donc je gardais un oeil sur les Grangers quand j'ai vu apparaître deux Mangemorts à une dizaine de mètres de leur domicile. Et appelez moi Tonks, bon sang !

-Ils ont Transplanés à découvert ? s'étonna Mrs Weasley.

-Pratiquement, mais je ne crois pas que des Moldus les aient vus faire. En tout cas, j'ai pas perdu de temps, j'ai Transplané directement à l'intérieur du domicile des Grangers et leur ai demandé de se mettre à l'abri. Les Mangemorts ont forcés la porte juste après, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à me tomber dessus, vous pensez bien ! Le temps qu'ils réalisent, je les ai stupéfixés tous les deux. Ensuite, j'ai aussitôt amenée les Grangers ici, comme nous l'avions convenus et Molly vous à contacté.

-Et les Mangemorts ? demanda Rogue.

-Ben quoi, les Mangemorts ?

-Qu'avez-vous fais des Mangemorts une fois les Grangers à l'abri ? précisa Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

-Heu... j'ai comme qui dirais oubliée de retourner m'en occuper, répondit Tonks avec une grimace.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, assura Dumbledore. La sécurité des Grangers passait avant le reste. Alastor, vous voulez bien aller sur place voir si ces Mangemorts sont toujours là et, le cas échéant, nous les ramener ?

Sur un grognement approbateur, Maugrey se leva et sortit de la maison pour Transplaner. Les Grangers se détendirent un peu. L'oeil magique de Fol-Oeil les mettait mal à l'aise.

-Bien, reprit Dumbledore. C'était du très bon travail, Nymphadora...

-_Tonks !_

-C'est toutefois regrettable, poursuivit le directeur, imperturbable, que cette mesure de sécurité se soit avéré utile.

Il s'interrompit, songeur. Hermione se fit violence pour ne pas le presser de questions. Finalement, Dumbledore leva les yeux sur elle pour la regarder d'un air grave.

-Je vais maintenant vous faire part de ce que nous soupçonions et redoutions, Miss Granger. J'imagine que j'aurais dû vous en parler avant, mais nous esperions bien évidemment nous tromper et nous ne voulions pas vous inquiéter inutilement. A présent, en revanche, il est grand temps de vous avertir...

-Pourquoi Voldemort souhaite la mort de mes parents ? demanda Hermione. Ce ne sont que de simple Moldus, ils ne représentent aucune menace pour lui !

Autour de la table, les membres de l'Ordre s'agitaient, mal à l'aise. Et ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'Hermione venait de prononcer le nom du Mage Noir. Mrs Weasley se renfrogna. Même sa façon de se tenir criait qu'elle était totalement oposée aux fait qu'Hermione soit mise au courant.

-Je constate avec plaisir que vous ne craignez plus de prononcer ce nom, Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire appréciateur. C'est une très bonne chose, vraiment. Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer que Lord Voldemort ne souhaite pas vraiment la mort de vos parents. C'est la votre, qu'il désire.

Les couleurs sur le visage d'Hermione disparurent si vite que ses parents se précipitèrent pour la soutenir quand bien même elle était déjà assise, craignant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Les membres de l'Ordre la regardaient avec compassion, conscient que c'était certainement un grand choc pour elle.

-M... Moi ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

-J'en ai bien peur, confirma Dumbledore avec gravité.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Ca n'a aucun sens !

-Oh, détrompez-vous, Miss Granger. Lord Voldemort a finalement pris conscience de ce que j'ai moi-même conclut il y a maintenant plusieurs mois : Si Harry est parvenu à survivre aux épreuves que Lord Voldemort lui a imposé ces dernières années, c'est principalement grace à votre aide, Miss Granger.

Hermione dévisagea Dumbledore comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. Celui-ci reprit la parole en énumérant sur ses doigts avec un grand sérieux.

-Au cours de votre première année à Poudlard, vous avez découvert qui était Nicholas Flammel et que c'était bel et bien une Pierre Philosophale qui était dissimulée à Poudlard. Votre maîtrise précoce d'un nombre impressionnant de sortilèges et votre brillante intelligence ont également permis à Harry de progresser au travers des épreuves menant à la pierre.

»L'année suivant, reprit Dumbledore, non seulement vous avez réussit l'exploit de préparer à la perfection du polynectar à un age incroyablement jeune, mais vous avez également identifiée le monstre de Serpentard comme étant un Basilic. Vous avez également laissé à Harry suffisamment d'indices pour lui permettre de localiser la Chambre des Secrets.

-D'accord, mais...

-Lors de votre troisième année, coupa Dumbledore et poursuivant comme s'il faisait une conférence, vous avez permis à Harry de sauver son parrain, pas moins.

-Je lui ai juste prêté mon Retourneur de Temps ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix aigüe. Je ne vois pas où est l'exploit !

Dumbledore sourit joyeusement, comme si la jeune fille venait de lui donner raison plutôt que soulever une objection.

-Miss Granger, le simple fait que vous étiez en possession de cet objet est en soi un exploit. Je pensais que Minerva vous l'avais bien fait comprendre.

-Mais...

Etre simplement studieuse n'aurais jamais suffit à convaincre le Ministère, coupa Dumbledore, sinon d'autres avant vous en auraient obtenus, à commencer par Percy Weasley. Mais poursuivons... Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, quatrième année... Vous avez admirablement préparé Harry à affronter ses épreuves et lui-même a reconnut volontiers qu'il vous devait en grande partie sa victoire lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers !

-Jamais je n'aurais été capable d'affronter Voldemort comme Harry l'a fait ! cria presque Hermione en secouant désespérément la tête.

-Je pense que la question n'est pas là, Miss Granger, mais plutôt de savoir si Harry s'en serait aussi bien sortit face à Lord Voldemort s'il ne vous avait jamais connu. Et malgré toute l'estime que je porte à ce cher Harry, j'ai bien peur de devoir émettre quelques doutes...

Il s'absorba un instant dans ses pensées, puis secoua la tête et reprit.

-Mais passons à l'année dernière. Je sais parfaitement que vous êtes à l'origine de l'Armée de Dumbledore, Miss Granger.

-Mais c'est Harry qui nous a entraînés, pas moi ! objecta Hermione qui semblait de plus en plus terrifiée à mesure que Dumbledore parlait.

-Une magnifique preuve de votre sagesse, contra le directeur avec un sourire appréciateur. Vous saviez qu'il était vital pour vous d'apprendre à vous défendre efficacement. A moi de vous poser une question, Miss Granger : Pourquoi Harry ?

Hermione regarda désespérément autour d'elle, cherchant de l'aide. Mais où qu'elle pose son regard, elle ne voyait que des visages grave qui approuvaient chacune des paroles de Dumbledore. Quand à ses parents, plus les années défilaient, plus ils semblaient fiers de leur fille. Et surpris de découvrir à quel point sa scolarité avait été agité, Hermione ayant toujours considéré qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être inquiété avec tout ces petits détails héroïque qui risquaient de leur donner envie de la retirer de Poudlard.

Constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune échapatoire, Hermione se résolut à répondre.

-Parce que Harry avait déjà affronté Voldemort à plusieurs reprise, Professeur.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara Dumbledore, visiblement ravi de la réponse. Je suis persuadé que vous connaissiez déjà la plupart de ces sortilèges, mais vous n'aviez pas l'expérience de Harry. Une expérience précieuse qui faisait toute la différence entre connaître des sortilèges et savoir lesquels employer. Le fait que vous l'ayez nommé lui plutôt que de prendre vous même en charge l'enseignement de vos camarades fut à mes yeux la preuve que vous étiez bien plus mature et lucide que vos amis. Et n'oublions pas non plus qu'à coté de l'A.D, vous avez également deviné le piège de Voldemort et bien que vous n'ayez malheureusement pas réussit à convaincre Harry, vous ne l'en avez pas moins poussé à prendre un minimum de précautions. La façon astucieuse, bien qu'un peu compliqué, dont vous avez éloignée Mrs Ombrage par la suite, permettant à vos amis d'échapper à la Brigade Inquisitoriale est également à mentionner. Enfin, vos actions lorsque vous étiez au Ministère...

-J'ai bien faillit m'y faire tuer ! coupa Hermione, faisant tressaillir ses parents.

Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête et balaya lentement la cuisine du regard avant de reprendre la parole.

-C'est exact, Miss Granger. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandée pourquoi vous seule avez été la cible d'autants de sortilèges mortels ? C'est à ce moment que nous avons redouté que Lord Voldemort n'ait finalement réalisé à quel point vous pouviez être dangereuse pour lui. Les Mangemorts voulaient la prophétie, bien sûr, c'était leur priorité. Mais ils voulaient presque autant vous tuer, Miss Granger...

Hermione semblait sur le point de fondre en larme. C'était trop, même pour elle. Ses parents entourèrent ses épaules de leur bras, tachant de lui apporter soutien et réconfort. Jamais ils n'avaient imaginés que leur fille ait vécue autant de choses dans cette école. Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours soupçonnés qu'elle leur cachait certaines choses et elle leur avait parlé dans une certaine mesure de Voldemort, mais ils prenaient soudain conscience que leur fille était une Sorcière. Et qu'elle vivait dans un monde radicalement différent du leur.

-Vous m'avez même surpassé, Miss Granger, acheva Dumbledore avec un sourire. Là où j'ai échoué, vous avez réussit : vous avez convaincu bien plus de Sorciers du retour de Voldemort en quelques jours que je ne l'ai fait en plusieurs mois.

-C'est ridicule ! cria Hermione dont les nerfs lâchaient. C'est Harry qui...

-Qui a raconté son histoire, oui, coupa Dumbledore. Mais c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de l'interview et l'avez organisée. Vous qui avez choisit de la publier dans le Chicaneur, sachant que le Ministère contrôlait soigneusement la Gazette du Sorcier. Une manoeuvre réellement habile.

-Mais comment en savez-vous autant ? demanda Hermione.

-Allons, Miss Granger, c'est mon devoir en tant que Directeur de Poudlard de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans mon école, répondit Dumbledore avec un clin d'oeil.

Son visage redevint grave et il reprit :

-Croyez bien que j'en suis le premier navré, Miss Granger, mais Lord Voldemort souhaite vous tuer et ses Mangemorts comptent bien s'y employer.

Hermione avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. L'idée que Voldemort en personne, le Mage Noir le plus crains du monde Sorcier, voulait la tuer lui donnait l'envie de hurler, mais elle lutta pour retrouver son calme. Jamais auparavant cela n'avait été aussi difficile.

-Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à mes parents ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est vous que Lord Voldemort souhaitait atteindre au travers de vos parents, Miss Granger. La mort de ce pauvre Sirius lui a fait découvrir une nouvelle arme à exploiter. Il sait l'impact désastreux qu'a eu sur Harry la mort de son parrain. En tuant vos parents, il espérait vous affaiblir, vous déstabiliser, avant de s'attaquer à vous.

L'estomac d'Hermione s'obstinait à vouloir faire des noeuds. Elle avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

-Alors c'est ma faute si mes parents ont faillit se faire tuer...

-Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama sa mère.

-Mais c'est la vérité !

-Hermione, dit son père avec gravité. Nous ignorons les détails, mais tes amis nous en ont dis suffisamment au sujet de ce Voldemort pour que nous comprenions ce que signifie le fait qu'il te considère comme une menace. Nous sommes fiers de toi, ta mère et moi !

Malgré son trouble, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser du fait que ses parents n'éprouvaient pas la crainte des Sorciers à pronconcer le nom de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas la même aura de terreur pour les Moldus.

Les paroles de son père l'avait pourtant apaisée un peu. Elle n'en n'était pas moins effrayée, mais se sentait plus lucide.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. A présent que nous sommes certains des projets de Lord Voldemort à votre égard, nous allons tout mettre en oeuvre pour protéger vos parents et veiller à votre sécurité.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, un peu rassurée. Elle écouta les membres de l'Ordre discuter des dispositions visant à assurer la sécurité de ses parents d'une oreille distraite, s'efforçant encore d'assimiler ce que Dumbledore venait de lui révéler.

Elle avait toujours été fière de ses connaissances, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elles lui attireraient les foudres de Voldemort. Aider Harry lui avait toujours semblé naturel, allant de soi. C'était ce que faisaient les amis, tout simplement. Elle avait toujours eu conscience que son amitié pour Harry la mettait en danger, mais elle avait toujours considéré que ce serait pas extension, une simple conséquence de sa proximité avec le jeune homme. Songer que voldemort la jugeait suffisamment dangereuse pour ordonner personnellement sa mort la terrifiait à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Dumbledore, posant sur lui un regard perçant.

-Alors c'est pour ça que vous avez pris toutes ces... dispositions, dernièrement... Les cours particuliers de Transplannage, l'examen anticipé, l'entraînement spécial qui devient soudain plus intensif ?

Les autres membres de l'Ordre échangèrent des regards intrigués. Un entraînement spécial ? Visiblement, seuls Dumbledore comprenait de quoi il retournait. Il regarda longuement Hermione, ignorant délibérément les regards intrigués des membres de l'Ordre. Il aurait préféré qu'Hermione ne mentionne pas ce détail, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en faire le reproche. Ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre ne pouvait que la secouer.

-C'est exact, Miss Granger... En devenant majeure, vous pouviez prétendre au droit de Transplaner à votre guise et au vue des circonstances, une capacité à vous déplacer rapidement est un avantage que nous ne pouvions ignorer. Le professeur McGonagal était ravie de pouvoir prendre en charge vos cours de Transplanage et il ne m'as pas été trop difficile de convaincre les responsables des autorisations de Transplanage à vous faire passer l'examen sans délai superflus.

Il regarda longuement Hermione, ses yeux bleus lui signalant avec éloquence qu'il serait préférable de ne pas insister sur la question restée sans réponse. Hermione hocha la tête, consciente d'avoir gaffée.

Mrs Weasley, pourtant, ne cessait de regarder tour à tour Dumbledore et Hermione d'un air suspicieux. Par chance, Maugrey revint en gromelant, détournant l'attention générale.

-Y avait personne, déclara-t-il aussitôt. Même pas la police Moldue ! J'ai fouillé tout le quartier, j'ai rien trouvé qui indique que les authorités Magiques ou Moldues soient passées.

-Je vois, murmura Dumbledore, intérieurement ravi de la diversion. Nous devons donc supposer que d'autres Mangemorts sont venus aider leurs infortunés compagnons. Et ils auront très certainement fait leur rapport à leur maître. Ce n'est pas bien grave, reprit-il après une courte pause. Il était impossible de protéger les Grangers sans que Lord Voldemort ne soit au courant.

Il se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire rassurant.

-Il est grand temps que vous retourniez à Poudlard, Miss Granger. Le professeur Rogue vous escortera. Vos parents resteront ici, je suis sûr qu'Artur sera ravi de les accueillir, n'est-ce pas, Molly ?

-Bien sûr, ils sont les bienvenus, répondit Mrs Weasley avec un sourire.

Hermione réprima de justesse un éclat de rire et se fendit d'un grand sourire amusé. Elle imaginait sans mal que Mr Weasley serait fou de joie à l'idée d'héberger des Moldus sous son toit. Elle prit son temps pour dire au revoir à ses parents qui l'abreuvèrent de recommandations de toutes sortes comme seuls savent le faire les parents inquiets pour leur progéniture. Hermione elle-même ne parvenait pas à se défaire de sa propre inquiétude. Non loin de la petite famille, Rogue manifestait des signes d'impatience, visiblement peu enthousiaste à l'idée de servir d'escorte à la Gryffondor.

-Allez-vous enfin daigner venir où dois-je aller vous chercher un doudou ? demanda le Maître des Potions.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione laissa enfin ses parents qui lançaient un regard noir à Rogue, lequel les ignora superbement pour s'éloigner dans le jardin.

-Attendez ici le temps que je m'assure que la voie est libre, ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître.

Hermione se tourna vers le Terrier et vit ses parents collés à la fenêtres, visiblement peu rassurés de la voir partir avec quelqu'un d'aussi détestable. La jeune fille leur adressa un sourire rassurant, bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils pouvaient le voir à cette distance dans la lumière déclinante.

Deux minutes plus tard, un craquement sonore lui appris que Rogue était de retour.

-La voie est libre, nous partons, annonça-t-il en lui lançant un regard froid. Après vous, Granger. Et tâcher de ne pas Transplaner dans le mur. Bien que ce serait sans nul doute un spectacle divertissant...

Après un dernier geste en direction de ses parents, Hermione se concentra et disparut, rapidement suivie de Rogue. Les Grangers restèrent un long moment à la fenêtre, observant l'endroit où s'était tenue leur fille. Toutes ces histoires de magie les dépassaient, mais ils avaient conscience qu'Hermione était en danger et c'était tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux. Partagés entre la fierté de savoir que leur fille était une Sorcière aussi puissante et la crainte de la perdre, ils se détournèrent enfin de la fenêtre et suivirent Mrs Weasley qui voulait leur faire visiter la maison.

-

La salle commune de Gryffondor était pleine à craquer. La nouvelle de l'incident avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école, principalement grace à Parvati et Lavande, et tout le monde attendait avec impatience le retour d'Hermione afin de savoir de quoi il retournait vraiment.

Mais nul n'était aussi impatient de la voir revenir que Harry et Ron. Chaque fois que le tableau de la grosse dame pivotait, ils se redressaient, à l'affut, avant de se renfoncer dans leur fauteuils avec mauvaise humeur.

Ils étaient d'autant plus irrités que McGonagal avait refusé avec obstination de leur révéler ce qu'il s'était passé. Sous le flot incessant de questions, elle avait finit par les menacer d'une retenue, d'un renvoi, voire même d'un passage devant le Magenmagot au grand complet pour obstination acharnée. Bien que furieux de s'être fait rembarrés, les deux Gryffondors s'étaient résignés à battre en retraite et à attendre le retour d'Hermione.

Pour couronner le tout et ajouter à leur frustration, ils subissaient les assauts répétés de leur camarades persuadés qu'ils connaissaient la vérité et ne voulaient pas les croire lorsqu'ils affirmaient en toute franchise qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

En attendant d'avoir un récit de première main, tout le monde y allait de sa petite théorie et la partageait, l'échangeait avec entrain. Résultat : en seulement quelques heures, les rumeurs les plus folles se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre, certains allant jusqu'à affirmer qu'Hermione avait été désignée comme nouvelle Ministre de la Magie après que Voldemort aurait tué Fudge. Parvati et Lavande se pavanaient dans la salle, tout le monde venant les voir après Ron et Harry pour connaître les derniers ragots.

Un grand nombre d'élèves se demandaient pourquoi ce n'était pas Harry que le directeur avait appelé pour l'accompagner et le jeune homme subissait à nouveau les regards insistant du reste de l'école, comme s'ils espéraient que la réponse allait lui sortir des oreilles.

Avant qu'ils ne retournent dans la salle commune, ils avaient eu l'occasion de constater que Jessica était d'une humeur massacrante. Dans tout Poudlard, on faisait de larges détours pour ne pas la croiser et, lors du diner, elle était restée assise au centre d'un cercle vide qui ne semblait de toutes façons pas assez grand de son point de vue. Les élèves optimistes qui s'étaient réjouis de l'absence de Rogue furent forcés d'admettre qu'elle le remplaçait haut la main.

Ginny assurait qu'il ne s'agissait que de la manifestation de son inquiétude, mais Ron persistait à affirmer qu'elle révélait sa vraie nature, voire qu'elle était furieuse parce que quoi que les Mangemorts avaient tentés, ils avaient probablement échoués.

Sa soeur avait eu le plus grand mal du monde à se retenir de le cogner avec quelque chose de bien dur. Même Luna lui avait lancé un regard désaprobateur alors qu'elle lui accordait d'habitude la même attention qu'on réserve aux limaces, puis s'était éloignée à grand pas, non sans avoir préalablement fait une bise à une Ginny rougissante pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit en lui recommandant de se méfier des Rongerêves.

A présent, ils attendaient tous les trois avec inquiétude dans la salle commune, bien que Ginny s'était installée à l'écart et lançait régulièrement des regard noirs en direction de son frère.

Ils commençaient à vraiment s'inquiéter quand Hermione fit enfin son entrée dans la salle commune, le regard dans le vague et encore légèrement pâle.

Un silence expectatif s'abattit avec toute la douceur d'un dragon bourré à la bieraubeure et tous les regards se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Harry, Ron et Ginny bondirent de leur sièges pour aller l'accueillir. Ron la prit par les épaules et la fit asseoir sur le divan avant de s'installer à coté d'elle sous le regard sombre de Ginny.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il. Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Plus important, coupa Ginny d'un ton sec, est-ce que tu vas bien, Hermione ? T'as vraiment l'air secouée.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. L'expression de la jeune fille rappela à Harry le jour où Ron s'était par accident lancé à lui-même un maléfice de Crache-Limace.

-Que vous as dis McGonagal ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Un léger bruit de fond se fit entendre. Comme une cinquantaine de paires de jambes raclant discrètement le sol pour se rapprocher l'air de rien en tendant l'oreille.

-Une histoire à propos d'un accident de voiture qui aurait blessé tes parents, répondit Ron qui ne s'était visiblement rendu compte de rien.

A la surprise générale, Hermione hocha la tête.

-C'est ça... Ils vont s'en tirer, mais c'est grave...

Affectant de garder un visage impassible, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Hermione plus que jamais. Malgré son état de choc évident, elle avait remarqué l'intérêt des autres et réagit à merveille. Dommage que Ron soit tout le contraire, se lamenta-t-elle en voyant son expression stupéfaite.

-Vous avez rien de mieux à faire ? lança Ginny d'un ton sec à la cantonnade. Fichez le camp et laissez la respirer !

Ron sursauta et sembla prendre enfin conscience de la foule avide qui battait en retraite. Lavande et Parvati semblaient rechigner à s'éloigner, mais capitulèrent en croisant le regard de Ginny. La jeune fille rousse s'était forgée une solide réputation depuis la rentrée en lançant à tour de bras des maléfices de Chauve-Furies à tout ceux qui se montraient désagréable envers Luna. Personne ne tenait à se la mettre à dos s'il pouvait l'éviter.

-On peut aller dans votre chambre ? demanda Hermione à Harry et Ron. J'en ai assez qu'on me regarde comme une bête curieuse...

-Bienvenue au club, répondit Harry avec morosité.

Ils montèrent les escaliers sous les regards avides. Dean, Seamus et Neville semblèrent soudain éprouver une subite envie de dormir, baillant largement en s'étirant avec de grands gestes exagérés, mais le regard que leur lança Ginny avant de disparaître à son tour leur fit l'effet de trois litres de café et d'une douche froide chacun.

Une fois tous quatre enfermés dans le dortoir et le verrou tiré, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit le plus proche et fondit en larmes.

Harry et Ron échangèrent des regards paniqués, n'ayant pas le moindre début d'idée sur la conduite à adopter. Dans le doute, ils optèrent pour la solution masculine universelle face à ce genre de situation d'urgence. Ginny leur lança un regard dégoutté en les voyant s'intéresser de près à la décoration du mur ou du plancher avant de s'approcher d'Hermione et de la serrer dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux pendant qu'elle se libérait de tout ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur, la réconfortant de son mieux.

Peu à peu, Hermione se calma. Voyant qu'elle pleurait moins, Harry et Ron entamèrent une manoeuvre d'approche discrète et timorée, parés à battre en retraite au moindre signe de redoublage de pleurs. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Arrêtez de vous comporter comme deux crétins finis et asseyez-vous ! aboya-t-elle avec colère. Ca va aller, Hermione ? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix bien plus douce.

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix enrouée. Désolée, mais il fallait que ça sorte...

-C'est rien, assura Ginny en lui souriant doucement. Tes... Comment vont tes parents ?

Hermione regarda ses amis tour à tour, finissant par Harry qu'elle contempla longuement en silence. Le jeune homme remua légèrement, mal à l'aise. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait que Ron n'appréciait pas cette soudaine attention.

-Ils sont indemne, répondit enfin Hermione, les faisant tous pousser des soupirs de soulagement. Mais... Voldemort leur a envoyés deux Mangemorts.

Ron poussa un juron qui lui aurait valu une retenue si McGonagal avait été à portée d'oreille tandis que ginny pâlissait et que Harry se crispait, comme frappé par la foudre.

-Et ils ont survécus ? s'étonna le rouquin.

-Ron ! cria Ginny avec colère.

-Ben quoi ? Deux Moldus face à deux Mangemorts, tu m'excuse mais je parierais pas une noise sur les Moldus...

Ginny se frappa le font d'une main, se demandant confusément si sa mère n'aurait pas trompée son père avec un Scrout à Pétard au moment de la conception de son frêre.

-Tonks les surveillait, expliqua Hermione en foudroyant du regard un Ron qui eut la décence de rougir autour des oreilles.

Poussant un soupir las, elle entreprit de leur relater comment Tonks était intervenue pour sauver ses parents et les mettre en sécurité au Terrier, puis leur répéta ce que Dumbledore lui avait dis, sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Surtout ceux qui laissaient entendre que Dumbledore avait tendance à considérer que Harry s'en serait nettement moins bien tiré sans une Hermione comme amie.

A mesure qu'elle parlait, un sentiment d'horreur se répandit dans le dortoir.

-Tu-Sais-Qui veut te tuer ? résuma Ron avec stupeur. Ben ça alors !

Ginny était devenue d'une pâleur inquiétante, horrifiée de savoir la vie de son amie aussi menacée. Quand à Harry, il affichait une expression qui laissa Hermione bouche bée.

-Harry ! s'écria-t-elle avec incrédulité. Ne me dis pas que tu es _jaloux_ !

Il ne répondit pas, mais à sa grande surprise mêlée de honte, il se rendait compte que c'était pourtant le cas. Il n'en revenait pas que Voldemort ait décidé de l'oublier pour s'en prendre à Hermione. Cette idée lui paraissait tellement invraissemblable. Tellement ridicule.

C'était pourtant lui qui l'avait détruit seize ans plus tôt. Lui qui l'avait empeché de mettre la main sur la Pierre Philosophale. Lui qui avait vaincu le Basilic et détruit le journal de Jedusor, sauvant Ginny dans la foulée.

Après tout ce qu'il avait accomplit, il ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée que Voldemort puisse juger Hermione plus dangereuse que lui. Elle ne l'avait pas révélé, mais il le devina sans mal. Bon sang, c'était quand même lui qui s'était retrouvé face à un Voldemort ressussité -par le biais de son sang à lui, soit dis en passant ! - et qui s'était livré à un duel contre le Mage Noir !

Paradoxalement, alors qu'il n'avait cessé d'espérer que Voldemort le laisse en paix, il découvrait que la réalisation de son souhait lui était finalement insupportable. Il lutta brièvement contre la colère, se détestant pour avoir de telles pensées, mais toute la rancoeur et la frustration qui s'était accumulée au fil des années se déversa soudain en lui en une marée irrépréssible.

-Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione en le voyant grimacer.

-Mais c'est quoi ces histoires ? grogna-t-il. Voldemort voudrait te tuer, toi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'est moi qu'il veut tuer ! se mit-il soudain à crier. C'est moi qui le menace, moi qui doit le tuer !

Ses amis le regardèrent sans comprendre. Sa réaction les dépassaient complètement. Il ne leur avait jamais révélé le contenu de la prophétie. Hermione, pour sa part, se sentait blessée et trahie.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais, Harry ?! s'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu crois que ça me plais que _Voldemort_ veuille me tuer et qu'il s'en prenne à mes parents ?

-Tu veux toujours être la meilleure, la première dans tous les domaines ! cracha Harry avec hargne. Tu n'as jamais supportée l'idée qu'on puisse te surpasser !

-Harry ! s'exclama Ginny, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Ron, lui, le regardait avec une expression effarée, comme s'il était subitement devenu fou.

-C'est _moi_ que Voldemort a marqué, pas toi ! poursuivit Harry en désignant sa cicatrice, ignorant Ginny. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait te tuer _toi_ alors que c'est moi que la prophétie désignait, hein ?

-Tu es injuste ! cria Hermione qui versait à présent des larmes de rage. Et moi qui pensais que tu comprendrais à quel point j'ai peur ! J'espérais que tu m'aiderais comme je l'ai toujours fait, pas que tu réagisse comme si je t'avais volée ton fichu balais ! Et toi, dis quelque chose ! ajouta-t-elle avec colère en se tournant vers Ron.

Ce dernier sursauta, visiblement paniqué à l'idée de devoir prendre parti.

-Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi ! glapit-il.

-Vous me donnez envie de VOMIR tous les deux ! cria rageusement Hermione en quittant le dortoir avec pertes et fracas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis, encore ? se lamenta Ron dans le silence qui suivit.

Personne ne lui répondit. Harry se détourna et s'enferma dans un silence morose.Ginny, elle, leur lança à tous deux un regard dégouté, puis sortit en claquant la porte.

-

Hermione traversa la salle commune en ignorant les regards étonnés qui la suivait. Certains pointant le doigt dans sa direction ou donnant des coups de coudes à son voisin en attirant l'attention sur son visage en larmes. Elle franchit le trou dans le mur, ne prêtant aucune attention à la grosse dame qui se plaignait du dérangement, puis s'éloigna d'un pas vif au hasard des couloirs, cherchant un moyen d'évacuer sa colère et sa déception.

Harry l'avait déçue comme jamais elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Un an plus tôt, elle avait eu un aperçut de la rancoeur de Harry, mais l'avait trouvée justifiée sur le moment. Cette fois, pourtant, il n'avait aucune excuse. Comment pouvait-il se montrer _jaloux _du fait que Voldemort veuille la tuer ? C'était insensé !

Elle s'imobilisa soudain, surprise, et tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait entendre de la musique. Intriguée, elle se dirigea en catimini sur la source présumée de la musique et avisa une porte mal fermée donnant sur une salle de classe. Avec précaution, elle ouvrit discrètement la porte et risqua un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Une fois de plus, elle se figea de surprise, mais aussi de ravissement.

Elle voyait Jessica. La Serpentard dansait au rythme de la musique qui semblait venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Elle dansait avec un talent qu'Hermione ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée, sa longue chevelure flottant gracieusement au gré de ses mouvements souple. Hermione ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune fille qui bondissait avec légèreté, tournoyait avec grace et glissait avec des gestes précis tout en suivant la musique. L'ensemble avait quelque chose d'hypnotique qui fascinait Hermione.

La jeune Gryffondor repensa soudain au bal de Noël durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. elle se souvint que Jessica ne s'y était pas rendue et s'en étonna distraitement. La pensée qu'un bal allait bientôt avoir lieu à Pré-au-Lard s'insinua dans son esprit et elle se prit à espérer que cette fois, Jessica s'y rendrait.

Elle voulait la voir danser encore et encore, mais la musique prit fin et Jessica s'imobilisa, le souffle cours, le visage brillant d'une légère sueur. Hermione s'en rendit à peine compte, toujours sous le charme de la danse qu'elle venait de surprendre.

Elle sursauta comme une gamine prise en faute lorsque Jessica prononça son nom et se sentit rougir sans trop savoir pourquoi. Confusément, elle se rendit compte que son coeur s'était emballé.

-Désolée, dit-elle précipitemment. J'ai entendue de la musique, alors...

-Tu m'as vue danser ? demanda Jessica.

A la surprise d'Hermione, la jeune fille semblait embarassée par cette idée.

-Heu... oui, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter très vite en la voyant rougir de gêne: Mais tu danse vraiment très bien, c'était magnifique !

Malgré son teint fushia, Jessica parvint à sourire d'un air embarassé et se passa une main dans les cheveux avec nervosité. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione se sentit l'envie de faire de même.

-Merci. J'adore danser, expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était un détail sans importance qu'il valait mieux oublier.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'étais pas venue au bal, il y a deux ans?

-Ben, je... Te moque pas, d'accord ? J'ai pas trop envie que ça se sache...

Elle observait Hermione du coin de l'oeil, comme si elle s'attendait à la voir éclater de rire, mais la jeune fille se contenta de lui sourire.

-C'est dommage, vraiment. J'espère que tu viendra au bal d'Halloween, en tout cas !

Jessica haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé.

-J'en sais trop rien. Et toi ? T'as un cavalier ?

-Pas encore.

Jessica parut soudain hésitante, comme si elle s'apprétait à lui demander quelque chose, mais n'osait pas se lancer. Hermione la regarda afficher une moue indecise, intriguée par son manège.

-Au fait, comment ça va, toi ? demanda-t-elle finalement. J'ai entendu tout un tas de rumeurs sur ton départ en catastrophe, mais je pense pas que tu sois devenue Ministre de la Magie et je crois pas une seconde à l'histoire de McGonagal.

Hermione se crispa. La danse de Jessica l'avait apaisée, pour une raison qui lui échappait, et elle avait pour un temps oubliée ses soucis. Sa colère était retombée, mais elle en voulait toujours à Harry de n'être en définitive qu'un hypocrite et elle ressentait le besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un.

Oubliant complètement les recommandations de McGonagal, elle lui raconta tout, ou presque, n'évoquant pas l'Ordre. Elle lui parla de l'aggression de ses parents, de Voldemort qui la voulait morte, de la réaction de Harry. Le visage de Jessica passa par toute une gamme d'émotion : la surprise, l'inquiétude, la colère...

-Non mais quel crétin arrogant ! s'écria-t-elle avec un geste rageur. Et moi qui pensait qu'il avait deux ou trois neurones en activité de plus que le rouquin !

-Ah, tu me rassure ! Tu n'avais pas encore sortie de sarcasme, je commençais à m'inquiéter, se moqua gentiment Hermione.

Jessica lui lança un regard faussement vexé et Hermione lui sourit. Parler à la Serpentard l'avait soulagée d'un poids. Pourtant, elle se rappela soudainement des recommandations de McGonagal, bien qu'un peu tardivement, et sentit un début de panique l'envahir.

-Jessica, je peux te demander un service ?

-Qui je dois tuer ?

Hermione roula des yeux, amusée malgré elle.

-C'est possible d'avoir un peu de sérieux?

-Oui chef ! répondit Jessica avec un petit sourire mutin. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, alors ?

-Ne répète à personne ce que je t'ai dis, d'accord ?

-Evidemment ! s'exclama Jessica. Hermione, voyons ! Je sais que je suis une Serpentard, mais tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'irais crier ça sur les toits ? Pas gratuitement, du moins...

-Tu es vraiment impossible !

-Merci !

Hermione lui sourit, bien qu'elle avait encore le coeur lourd.

-Enfin, je te demandais ça pour la forme, assura-t-elle. Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, je suis épuisée... Bonne nuit et merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais Jessica la retint. Cédant à une impulsion, la Serpentard prit la Gryffondor stupéfaite dans ses bras.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Hermione, tu n'hésite surtout pas à me demander, d'accord ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Acceptant dans un premier temps l'étreinte avec une certaine raideur, Hermione se détendit peu à peu et finit par passer ses bras autour du cou de Jessica, réprimant difficilement ses larmes qui remontaient soudain.

Elle se sentait étrangement bien dans les bras de Jessica. Ses bras passés dans son dos, ses mains doucement posées au creux de ses épaules et sur sa nuque lui apportait autant de réconfort que ses paroles. Fermant les yeux, elle respira profondément, le parfum de la jeune fille l'enveloppant.

A contrecoeur, Hermione finit par s'écarter de Jessica. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle finirait par s'endormir dans ses bras si elle ne faisait pas attention.

-Il t'arrive d'être adoralbe, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Pourquoi tu te conduis en peste le reste du temps ?

-Je suis trop paresseuse pour faire autant d'effort en permanence, lui répondit Jessica avec un clin d'oeil amusé. Et puis j'ai une réputation à tenir !

Hermione éclata de rire. C'était un soulagement de s'apercevoir qu'elle pouvait encore rire spontanément après tout ce qu'elle avait vécue aujourd'hui.

-Merci pour tout, Jessica, murmura-t-elle.

Sans vraiment songer à ce qu'elle faisait, elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue de la Serpentard un bref instant avant de se détourner pour retourner à la tour Gryffondor.

Jessica la regarda partir avec une expression surprise sur le visage. Quand Hermione disparut derrière la porte, son regard émeraude se troubla brièvement. Elle effleura ensuite sa joue avec un sourire rêveur, puis rejeta la tête en arrière et tournoya lentement sur elle même, les bras écartés de pars et d'autres de son corps.


	12. Un peu de Quidditch

NdA: Et voila le chapitre suivant. J'essaie en effet de faire des updates assez rapides. En tout cas, devrais y avoir des contents avec ce chapitre. désolée pour l'insomnie, Maeva, j'espere que t'étais pas trop fatiguée du coup ! Sinon, Amand1, pour l'entrainement d'Hermione, l'explication viendra, mais pas pour tout de suite, patience. Et pour Link9, si le chapitre précédent se finissait si vite, c'était parce que je trouvais que c'était le meilleur moment pour une fin ! et accessoirement, il se faisait très tard.

Bisous et au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione regarda Harry descendre des dortoirs des garçons avec l'espoir qu'il se serait calmé et décidé à s'excuser. Malheureusement, à peine eut-il posé les yeux sur elle que le jeune homme afficha une expression butée et coléreuse.

Hermione se sentit bouillir. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Non seulement elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit la visions de Voldemort la poursuivant en lui lançant des éclairs de lumière verte, mais elle avait également subit un interogatoire des plus insistant et pénible de la part de Parvati et Lavande qui partageaient malheureusement son dortoir et étaient bien décidées à obtenir de quoi alimenter les ragots. Hermione était passée très près de les stupéfixier pour avoir la paix.

Son sommeil avait été tout aussi perturbé par une foule de cauchemards horrible dans lesquels les Mangemorts surgissaient dans la maison de ses parents sans que Tonk n'intervienne. Elle s'était réveillée à de nombreuses reprises, les yeux hantés et ruisselante de sueur. Elle en était arrivée à redouter de s'endormir à nouveau, quand bien même elle était trop épuisée physiquement et moralement pour espérer lutter contre le sommeil.

Au petit matin, alors qu'elle se préparait pour sa journée, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, elle n'avait cessé d'espérer que Harry se serait repris, qu'il était lui aussi surmené et qu'il avait eut une réaction malheureuse. Elle s'était sentie prête à oublier l'incident s'il s'excusait de sa conduite.

Le voir afficher une expression aussi hostile à son égard fut une déception de plus qui vint s'ajouter à celle de la veille et une bouffée de colère l'envahit à nouveau. Enervée, elle quitta la salle commune sans lui adresser un mot et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle en ruminant sa colère. Les élèves qui la croisèrent dans les couloirs lui trouvèrent une ressemblance suffisament troublante avec Jessica pour qu'ils s'écartent de son chemin sans oser tenter de savoir ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle ou le petit déjeuner battait son plein dans une ambiance joyeuse, elle aperçut Ginny et Luna installées à la table des Serdaigles en compagnie de Billy et se dirigea résolument dans leur direction avant de s'asseoir à coté de son amie.

Ce faisant, elle s'attira des regards à la fois surpris et curieux. Une vague de murmures s'éleva autour d'elle, puis se répandit dans toute la salle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Ginny la regarda faire sans un mot, mais semblait tout de même un peu mal à l'aise de la voir si énervée. Billy, pour sa part, la fixait l'oeil rond et bouche bée, se demandant s'il n'était pas mort et monté tout droit au paradis. Quand à Luna, elle se contenta de lui tendre l'assiette de toast comme si la présence d'Hermione à la table de Serdaigle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel.

-Merci Luna, dit Hermione tout en prenant un toast.

-Je suppose que ça signifie que Harry ne s'est pas calmé ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? voulut savoir Billy en revenant sur terre.

-Trois fois rien, je me suis juste rendue compte que j'avais accordée mon amitiée à un ingrat ! répondit amèrement Hermione.

-Ca lui passera, dit Ginny en lui passant un bras rassurant autour des épaules. Il n'est plus le même depuis la mort de Sirius.

Billy sursauta en entendant le nom et avala de travers sa bouchée d'oeufs brouillés. Il toussa un moment alors que Luna essayait de se pencher assez pour lui donner une tape dans le dos, mais le fait que Billy était assis en face d'elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Ginny la prit gentiment par les épaules avec un sourire tendre et la fit rasseoir, amusée. Elle avait oublié que le jeune garçon ignorait tout de leur scolarité mouvementée.

-Non mais vraiment ! Je l'ai jamais laissé tomber même quand tout Poudlard s'imaginait qu'il contrôlait le Basilic ou qu'il était complètement parano et voilà comment il me remercie ! gromela Hermione en mordant rageusement dans son toast. Il aura vraiment intérêt à ramper s'il veut que je lui pardonne un jour.

-Ah ça, commenta Luna d'une voix rêveuse tout en poussant un morceau de bacon avec sa fourchette pour voir s'il allait se mettre à bouger, y a rien de mieux pour se faire pardonner.

Hermione regarda un moment Luna qui ne manifestait aucune surprise. C'était pour ainsi dire un de ses traits les plus caractéristique de donner l'impression qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le devrait et ni Hermione, ni Ginny ne s'en étonnaient plus en temps normal, mais là... Hermione interogea du regard Ginny qui répondit par la négative, secouant légèrement la tête. Avec un sourire, Hermione se pencha vers sa cadette.

-Tu pourra la mettre au courant, si tu veux, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Mais personne d'autre, d'accord ?

Ginny lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête. Son regard vola un moment en direction de la table des Serpentard à laquelle Jessica les regardait toutes les trois avec ce qui ressemblait fort à de l'envie, puis revint à Hermione avec une moue indécise.

-Et Jessica ? murmura-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione prit un air embarassé et ses joues rosirent légèrement. Ginny cligna des yeux, puis comprit et se fendit d'un sourire en coin qui ne fit qu'accentuer la gêne d'Hermione.

-Tiens tiens tiens... s'amusa-t-elle. Voyez-vous ça, Hermione Granger qui fait des confidences à une Serpentard ! Faudra que tu me raconte tout ça ! Dans les moindres détails !

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu est en train de t'imaginer ? s'étrangla Hermione d'une voix étouffée. Est-ce que je te pose des questions sur Luna et toi, moi ?

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de virer à l'écarlate et de bredouiller des dénégations confuses et embarassées. Billy cligna des yeux, surpris de les voirs l'une et l'autre si rouge, n'ayant rien entendu de la conversation chuchotée. Il lança un regard intrigué à Luna qui chantonnait distraitement un air sans queue ni tête. La jeune fille lui renvoya un regard vague, puis se tourna vers Ginny et poussa un petit cri.

-Faites attentions, un Brulôt vous est entré dans la tête !

La table de Serdaigle partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui ne fit rien pour arranger l'embarras des deux écrevisses de service. Ginny était de loin la plus gênée vu que Luna lui avait pris le visage dans ses mains pour lui examiner le visage sous toutes les coutures d'un air inquiet.

Une diversion bienvenue survint sous la forme du courrier qui arriva à grand renfort de battement d'ailes. Tout le monde leva le nez, se désintéressant du trio comique aux grand soulagement de Ginny et Hermione. Celle-ci vit une chouette se poser devant elle, lui apportant son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et elle glissa quelques Noises dans la petite bourse de cuir accrochée à la patte de l'animal qui reprit son envol. Hermione considéra un moment le journal entre ses mains tremblantes et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'osait pas lire ne serait-ce que la première page. Elle le tendit à Ginny qui hocha doucement la tête et entama la lecture du journal.

Elle venait tout juste de le déplier quand un hibou s'écrasa brutalement dans l'assiette de Billy qui poussa un cri de surprise et de peur mêlé, faisant sursauter les élèves alentours. Ni Hermione ni Ginny ne furent étonnées de reconnaître Errol.

-Dîtes, les Gryffondors, lança le voisin de Billy qui fixait le hibou avec des yeux ronds. Que vous veniez manger à notre table, je dis pas, mais si on pouvait éviter ce piaf, ce serait bien sympa...

Hermione s'amusa de voir l'expression consternée de Ginny alors qu'elle décrochait le message de la patte du volatile qui battait furieusement des ailes dans une tentative maladroite pour se redresser et qui n'eut pour seule conséquence de projeter des morceaux d'oeufs dans tous les sens.

-Ah, c'est pour toi ! annonça la jeune fille en tendant à Hermione le parchemin.

Laquelle s'en empara avec inquiétude avant de sourire en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa mère. Elle déplia la lettre et entama la lecture.

« _Ma chère Hermione,_

_Tout va bien ici, les Weasleys sont très aimable. Arthur n'arrête pas de nous poser des questions un peu étrange, mais Molly fais son possible pour calmer son entousiasme._

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, tout se passe très bien. Passe une bonne journée, nous pensons très fort à toi._

_Sois prudente,_

_Ta maman qui t'aime. _»

Un sourire rassuré et amusé tout à la fois étira les lèvres d'Hermione qui tendit la lettre à Ginny. Billy semblait tout aussi curieux, mais était occupé à battailler avec Errol qui avait finalement réussit à se redresser et piochait maintenant dans son assiette sans la moindre gêne. Le jeune garçon finit par renoncer, laissant un Errol ravi s'en mettre plein la panse. Il n'avait de toutes façons pas l'intention de finir une assiette d'oeufs brouillés ayant servit de piste d'atterrisage à un hibou. Son voisin lui tapota le dos d'un air compatissant.

-Désolée pour ça, Billy, dit Ginny en rendant la lettre à Hermione après l'avoir lue en compagnie de Luna. Errol est malheureusement entré dans la catégorie « catastrophe naturelle ». Mais bon, entre lui et Coq, ma famille est pas très gâtée question hibou...

-C'est rien, soupira Billy.

A ses yeux, prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny, Luna et _Hermione_ valait bien quelques désagrément et il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser les pluies de hibous intempestives lui gâcher son plaisir.

-Alors, du nouveau ? lança une voix dans le dos des trois jeunes filles.

Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent pour voir Ron se dresser derrière elles, l'air curieux. Plus loin, toujours assis à la table des Gryffondors, Harry regardait le rouquin, l'air d'attendre.

-Mon courrier ne regarde que moi, Ron, répondit Hermione d'un ton cassant.

Elle se retint à grand peine de rajouter une remarque blessante quand au fait qu'il faisait les commissions de Harry et regretta que Jessica ne soit pas là pour le faire à sa place.

Ron grimaça et battit en retraite. Il se rassit à sa table et Hermione vit du coin de l'oeil Harry se pencher vers lui pour le presser de questions. elle renifla avec dédain, puis se détourna pour finir de prendre son petit déjeuner pendant que Ginny parvenait enfin à lire le journal malgré Luna qui mettait à mal sa concentration en lisant également, le menton posé sur son épaule avec un naturel désarmant.

-Rien d'intéressant dans le journal, annonça-t-elle finalement en le repliant pour le rendre à Hermione.

-C'est vrai, approuva Luna en se redressant au grand regret de Ginny qui ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Même pas un complot étalé au grand jour ! Ils ne parlent que de choses sans intérêts !

Hermione rit doucement. Elle était bien placée pour savoir ce que la jeune fille considérait comme digne d'être publié dans un journal.

-Tiens, ça me fait penser, dit Ginny en mettant résolument de coté ses interrogations personnelles. T'as toujours pas de nouvelles de ton père, Luna ?

-Aucune, répondit celle-ci de sa voix rêveuse.

-Ca t'inquiète pas ? insista Ginny avec une moue dubitative. Tu devrais lui écrire, je pense...

-Mais non, s'il est encore partit à la chasse au Ronflak Cornu, il risque de pas répondre. Une fois il a plus donné de nouvelles pendant des semaines tellement il était occupé, même sa secrétaire n'arrivait plus à le joindre. Au final, on la retrouvé accroupit devant un trou dans le mur de son bureau, prêt a sauter sur le premier Ronflak qui en sortirait.

Un silence songeur se fit alors que tous imaginaient la scène en se retenant de rire. Pour sa part, Ginny n'éprouvait pas vraiment l'envie de rire, même si elle n'insista pas. Elle soupçonnait Luna d'être inquiète malgré ses paroles et de refuser d'écrire précisément par peur de ne pas recevoir de réponses.

Ca ne surprendrait pas vraiment Ginny si cette hypothèse était fondée. Luna avait déjà perdue sa mère et devait redouter par dessus tout de perdre le dernier parent qui lui restait.

Quoi qu'il arrive, je prendrai soin d'elle, se promit Ginny en regardant avec tendresse Luna qui jouait avec Errol, lequel avait enfin quitté l'assiette dévastée de Billy.

-

Contrairement à son habitude, Hermione entra la dernière en classe, lors de leur premier cours de la matinée qui s'avérait être celui de métamorphose. Le souvenir de la façon dont s'était achevé le précédent restait vivace dans son esprit, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Tout en lançant un regard furieux en direction de Ron et Harry, elle s'installa à coté de Jessica sous les regards intrigués de l'ensemble de la classe.

La jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes réprima avec une grande difficulté le sourire narquois qu'elle rêvait de lancer à Ron qui la fusillait du regard. Se sentant de très bonne humeur, elle préféra écouter McGonagal qui entamait son cours tout en lançant des regards mi-surpris, mi-inquiets vers les deux groupes.

Les résultats de Ron durant l'exercice du jour furent catastrophiques. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs en direction d'Hermione et Jessica qui semblaient bien s'amuser dans leur coin. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir clairement, il ne supportait pas de voir Hermione sourire de cette manière à cette fichue Serpentard sournoise et indigne de confiance. C'était probablement parce que c'était justement une Serpentard sournoise et indigne de confiance, à bien y réfléchir, estima-t-il. Mais y avait quand même autre chose. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Juste que ça ne lui plaisait pas et que ça l'énervait.

L'année précédente, Hermione lui avait reproché d'avoir la capacité émotionelle d'une cuillère à café, ce qui était vrai, mais ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était complètement insensible. Voir Hermione travailler avec Jessica tout en s'amusant lui donnait des démangeaison dans les poings. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'il était jaloux, mais refusait de se l'avouer, estimant que c'était totalement stupide. Jessica était une _fille_ ! Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux, pas vrai ?

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-il absolument pas rassuré du tout ?

A quelques mètres de là, Jessica se sentait presque l'envie de sautiller, ce qui était tout sauf une réaction naturelle chez elle. Tachant de se concentrer, elle agita sa baguette et la pointa sur le furet qu'elle devait métamorphoser en chat, exercice qui devait les péparer à aborder les métamorphoses humaines. L'animal poussa un couinement, se tortilla alors que son corps se rétractait, que sa tête grossissait... Puis vira au rose à gros pois vert avant que le phénomène cesse. L'animal tenait du croisement sauvage entre le chat et le furet. Jessica soupira pendant qu'Hermione riait de bon coeur.

-T'es vraiment nulle, Wingdal ! lança Draco, trois tables plus loin.

-Tu m'excuse, Malfoy, mais dès que je vois un furet, je pense à toi et vas y pour lancer un sort en me retenant de vomir... rétorqua Jessica avec un grand sourire.

Pratiquement toute la classe éclata de rire. Draco voulut répliquer, mais il croisa le regard de McGonagal qui lui en voulait toujours autant et préféra en rester là. D'autant que le professeur affichait un sourire amusé, chose extrêmement rare et qui en disait long sur la rancune qu'elle nourrissait à son égard.

-Tu ne te concentre pas assez, Jessica, expliqua Hermione une fois calmée. Et ton geste était un peu trop brusque, vas-y plus en douceur, regarde.

Elle lui montra le mouvement de baguette, Jessica observant attentivement avec un sourire. Ca faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée en classe. Oh, bien sûr elle était toujours avec Hermione en Runes ainsi qu'en Potions, mais les Runes ne comportaient pas d'exercices pratiques et en Potions, elle passait surtout du temps à rivaliser de sarcasmes avec Rogue.

Répétant le geste dont Hermione lui avait fait la démonstration, elle eut la satisfaction de voir le furet se changer en chat. Se faire féliciter joyeusement par Hermione ajoutait au plaisir du travail bien fait et l'expression de Ron qui les surveillait du coin de l'oeil constituait la cerise sur le gateau.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. C'était vraiment agréable, finalement, d'avoir des amies.

-

Ginny se rendit en cours d'Herbologie avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'Herbologie, mais le cours était jumelé avec les Serdaigles, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir travailler avec Luna. Trop peu de cours était en commun avec la Maison de son amie, ce qui l'énervait quand même un peu beaucoup. Elle en venait à envier Hermione dont les cours regroupaient les élèves indépendamment de leur Maison à partir du moment où ils suivaient les mêmes options.

Mais avant d'être elle aussi en sixième année, il lui faudrait patienter encore et surtout affronter ses BUSE. Cette seule idée la terrorisait, d'autant qu'elle avait pris du retard dans ses devoirs malgré toute l'aide qu'Hermione lui apportait. C'était vraiment inhumain de faire travailler autant de pauvres jeunes filles qui avaient quand même bien mieux à faire que d'étudier à longueur de temps ! Comme rêvasser à une certaine Serdaigle blonde aux idées originales, par exemple.

Son coeur fit un bond quand la blonde en question lui sauta joyeusement sur le dos, passant ses bras autour de son cou et posant sa joue contre la sienne. De l'avis général, Luna avait beaucoup changée depuis la rentrée. Elle avait toujours ce petit grain de folie douce, mais semblait s'être épanouie au contact de Ginny. Elle riait plus souvent, se mêlait plus facilement aux autres et participait même en cours.

L'ensemble des professeurs, à l'exception de Rogue, se réjouissaient de voir Luna s'ouvrir ainsi et estimaient que Ginny y était pour beaucoup. Le fait d'avoir une amie qui en plus de passer beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie était parvenue à faire cesser les moqueries que devait supporter Luna continuellement les années précédent lui avait fait énormément de bien. Pour toutes ces raisons, le professeur Chourave eut un petit sourire indulgent en voyant Ginny tituber dans la Serre N°3, une Luna rayonnante sur le dos pendant que leur camarades riaient des facéties de la Serdaigle.

Tout en écoutant distraitement les explications de Chourave qui avait finit par réussir à convaincre Luna de redescendre sur le plancher des vaches, Ginny s'absorba dans ses réflexions. Elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'il était temps qu'elle se décide à faire le point. Luna occupait ses pensées à un point qui en devenait un rien dérangeant, mine de rien, et plus Ginny tentait de l'écarter de son esprit, plus elle semblait s'y insinuer.

Ginny s'ennorgueillait de n'avoir que peu en commun avec Ron, passé les considérations physiques qui étaient le trait commun de la famille Weasley : à savoir les cheveux rouge tomate et les tâches de rousseur. Elle était bien plus lucide quand à ses sentiments, même si elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier ce dont elle prenait peu à peu conscience.

Ces derniers jours, elle s'était efforcée d'ignorer la sensation insistante que quoi qu'elle en pense, ce qu'elle éprouvait désormais pour Luna dépassait la simple amitié. L'idée la troublait et l'embarrassait. Elle n'était pourtant pas inexpérimentée, étant sortie avec deux garçons jusqu'à présent, mais il s'agissait de... Ben, de garçons, quoi. Là c'était Luna. Et Luna était sans l'ombre d'un doute possible de sexe féminin.

Ginny n'avait jamais eu de problèmes à sortir avec des garçons. Elle avait plaqué Corner tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié que sa Maison avait perdu au Quidditch. Quand à Dean...

Un coup de coude de Colin la tira de ses réflexions. Elle s'aperçut que la théorie était finie et que Chourave leur avait demandé de se mettre par trois pour passer à la pratique. Luna s'était postée devant un pot contenant la plante du jour et la regardait d'un air étrangement insistant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté.

Se traitant mentalement d'idiote, Ginny la rejoignit avec un sourire d'excuse, suivit par Collins qui travaillait avec elles.

-Alors, Ginny, on est dans la lune ? plaisanta le jeune homme en riant.

Ginny manqua s'étrangler et sentit son visage s'échauffer. Aussitôt, Luna lui attrapa le visage, l'air furieuse.

-Ah non, pas encore ! Bouge pas, Ginny, je vais sortir ce fichu Brûlot de là ! Dois y avoir un nid quelque part, c'est pas possible autrement...

Même Chourave éclata de rire pendant que Ginny se demandait si elle pourrait se planquer dans un pot de fleur pour y mourrir tranquillement de honte et d'embarras pendant qu'une Luna bien remontée lui soufflait avec force dans l'oreille.

-

A l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione accompagna de nouveau Ginny et Luna à la table des Serdaigle pour retrouver un Billy rien moins que ravi, d'autant plus que certains de ses camarades lui lançaient des regards un brin envieux.

Certains des cinquièmes années attablés regardaient avec des sourires amusés Luna qui fixait intensément Ginny, l'air de vouloir lui sauter dessus au moindre signe suspect. Hermione observa leur manège un petit moment sans comprendre, puis interrogea du regard Billy qui haussa les épaules, tout aussi étonné.

-Heu... Ginny ?

-Oui, Hermione ?

-Il y a un problème avec Luna ? Elle a l'air bizarre.

-C'EST LES BRULOTS ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix tous les cinquième années avant d'éclater de rire pendant que Ginny donnait l'impression de vouloir se noyer dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

Hermione pouffa devant la mine déconfite de Ginny et lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant avant de s'attaquer à son assiette.

-

Leur premier cours de l'après-midi était celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle s'y rendit en compagnie d'une Jessica dont l'humeur s'assombrissait à chaque pas qui les rapprochaient de la salle de classe. Hermione l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Après les révélations éprouvantes de la veille et la découverte que Jessica savait se montrer très gentille sous ses airs grognons, Hermione avait oublié toutes ses questions concernant les Wingdals. Ces dernières revinrent en force, mais elle résista à l'envie de l'interroger, consciente que Jessica risquait de s'énerver et c'était la dernière chose que souhaitait Hermione.

Elle avait la sensation tenace que sa relation avec Jessica avait franchit un cap invisible. La jeune fille semblait un peu plus détendue en sa compagnie, plus naturelle. Hermione redoutait que sa curiosité ne gâche tout et que Jessica redevienne distante envers elle.

Elle se contenta donc de lui sourire d'un air encourageant lorsque Jessica lui lança un regard et fut ravie de constater que la jeune fille le lui rendait aussitôt, même s'il était un rien crispé. Alors qu'elles entraient dans la salle pour s'installer à leur place, Hermione songea vaguement qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop ravie de recevoir un simple sourire, mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Elle avait une foule de questions qui lui trottait dans la tête au sujet du père de Jessica et se sentait un rien frustrée de ne pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité.

Un peu plus loin, Ron regarda Hermione et Jessica s'installer l'une à coté de l'autre avec colère. Il rêvait d'envoyer un maléfice quelconque à la Serpentard, histoire de lui effacer l'espèce de sourire ravit qu'elle affichait depuis le matin, même si elle ne l'avait plus en ce moment. Il le sentait quand même, tapis quelque part sous la tronche de trois kilomètres de long qu'elle tirait actuellement.

Ron ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il était partagé entre ses deux meilleurs amis et ne pouvait pas se résoudre à prendre partit. Harry était un vrai frêre, pour lui et même s'il désapprouvait la façon dont il avait réagit envers Hermione, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir complètement. Il mettait toute cette histoire sur le compte de sa déprime et restait persuadé que tout s'arrangerai quand il se serait un peu calmé.

Mais de l'autre coté, il y avait Hermione dont il était amoureux. Il était conscient que la situation était très dure pour elle, mais ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi elle était fâchée après lui. Il avait espéré pouvoir continuer à voir autant Harry qu'Hermione, comme son ami l'avait déjà fait les années précédentes lorsqu'il se fâchait lui-même avec Hermione, mais s'apercevait un peu tard qu'il lui avait donné l'impression d'être du coté de Harry.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son espoir de parvenir à réconcilier Harry et Hermione, laquelle se rendrait du coup soudainement compte à quel point il l'attirait depuis des années pour lui tomber dans les bras, éperdue de gratitude, s'effaça très vite. Hermione refusait de regarder dans sa direction, préférant papoter avec l'autre vipère.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, puis claqua avec la même douceur. La quasi-totalité de la classe redouta un moment que Wingdal était tombé malade et que Rogue avait été désigné pour le remplacer. Le reste s'attendait à voir Dumbledore pour un nouveau mystère.

Au final, ce fut un soulagement pour tout le monde de constater que ce n'était que Wingdal qui remonta l'allée centrale d'un pas vif. Lorsqu'il atteignit son bureau et se tourna face à la classe, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Le professeur avait des cernes sous ses yeux émeraudes et sa barbe, habituellement soigneusement taillée semblait négligée.

A coté d'elle, Jessica s'agita, paraissant nerveuse. Hermione ne s'en inquiéta pas outre-mesure, la jeune fille n'étant jamais à l'aise en présence de son père. De nouveau, les questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit et elle les écartas résolument, plus intéressée pour le moment par le cours à venir.

-Bien, commença Wingdal en s'asseyant. Ouvrez vos livres page 304, nous allons étudier les géants aujour... Un problème, Miss Granger ?demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix irritée alors qu'Hermione levait la main avec une moue contrariée.

-Je pensais que nous devions poursuivre les exercices du derniers cours, professeur.

-Vous pensiez mal ! rétorqua Wingdal avec un regard noir dans sa direction. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, puis-je commencer mon cours ou bien souhaitez-vous prendre ma place ? Non ? Bon, alors vos livres !

Une vague de murmures étonnés se répandit pendant que les Serpentards jubilaient, Malfoy en tête. Hermione grimaça.

-Il s'est levé du pied gauche ou quoi ? marmona-t-elle, vexée.

Jessica haussa les épaules sans répondre et lança un regard noir en direction de son père. Ce dernier l'ignora superbement et se carra dans son siège pendant que les élèves entamaient la lecture d'un livre qu'ils avaient à peine feuilletés en classe jusqu'à présent. De toutes évidences, Wingdal était d'une humeur massacrante.

Ce fut avec soulagement que les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe à la fin du cours, chose qu'ils n'avaient plus éprouvés pour une leçon de Défense depuis Ombrage. Les Serpentards s'éloignèrent avec des sourires satisfait, à l'exception de Jessica qui s'adossa contre le mur, l'air d'aussi bonne humeur que son père.

-Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ? On aurait dis Rogue ! fit Dean avec véhémence.

-On sait de qui tiens la fille, en tout cas, renchérit Seamus qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que la concernée était toujours dans les environs immédiat.

Un silence mi-inquiet, mi-expectatif s'installa sans douceur alors que tout le monde se tournait vers Jessica, attendant la crise. La jeune fille se décolla du mur et s'éloigna en bousculant Seamus sans ménagement.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement, bien content de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

-Tu l'as échappé belle, murmura Neville que la Serpentard mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

-A ta place, je ferais attention, Seamus, elle risque de te jouer un sale tour quand tu aura le dos tourné, intervint Ernie Macmillan que Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

-Fichez lui un peu la paix ! s'énerva Hermione avant de s'éloigner à son tour d'un air mécontent.

Les élèves attroupés la suivirent du regard, intrigués. Ils avaient tous remarqués le soudain rapprochement des deux jeunes filles. Ils se tournèrent vers Harry et Ron, l'air interrogateur. Ils haussèrent les épaules d'un air mécontent, signifiant clairement qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas aborder le sujet.

-

Le week-end arriva et avec lui le premier match de Quidditch de la saison qui devait opposer Gryffondor à Poufsouffle. Harry se réveilla de bonne heure dans un tel état de nerfs qu'il en oublia temporairement sa rancoeur. C'était son premier match en temps que capitaine de l'équipe et jamais auparavant il n'avait ressentit une telle peur d'échouer.

Pour sa part, Ginny en voulait toujours autant à Harry pour son attitude ainsi qu'à Ron pour son incapacité à prendre des décisions, mais elle décida tout de même de faire une trêve le temps du match. De plus, elle était tout aussi nerveuse que Harry. C'était son premier match en tant que poursuiveuse, mais elle avait également conscience que ce serait Luna qui ferait le commentaire. Et même si Ginny adorait Luna, elle n'en appréhendait pas moins le résultat.

Elle retrouva Harry et Ron après le petit déjeuner et tous trois s'observèrent un long moment dans un silence lourd de tension. Ron avait le teint verdatre, ce qui était pour ainsi dire son état pré-match normal, mais Harry semblait lui aussi plus maladif qu'en temps normal. Il était pâle et avait la machoire crispée. Ginny devina qu'elle ne devait pas faire meilleure figure, mais préféra ne pas s'attarder sur la question. Ils finirent par hocher la tête en même temps puis rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

Dans les gradins des Gryffondors, Hermione s'installa en soupirant et sortit de son sac un lourd volume de Runes qu'elle ouvrit sur ses genous. Après beaucoup d'hésitations, elle avait décidée de venir voir le match, ne serait-ce que pour encourager Ginny. Et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était également curieuse d'entendre le commentaire de Luna. Connaissant la Serdaigle, elle pressentait que ce serait très différent de ceux de Lee. En revanche, elle regrettait que Jessica se soit rendue dans les tribunes de Serpentard. Mais c'était déjà une surprise qu'elle soit venue tout court.

De l'autre coté du stade, Jessica s'installa avec mauvaise humeur, déjà excédée par tout le raffut que faisait ses camarades. Elle aurait de loin préféré aller s'asseoir avec Hermione, ne serait que pour rendre le match plus supportable, mais malheureusement les andouilles qui l'entouraient prenaient le Quidditch trop au sérieux à son goût et elle avait la quasi-certitude qu'en se rendant coté Gryffondor, elle aurait déclenchée une émeute.

Avec une mine boudeuse, Jessica maudit Ginny pour lui avoir arrachée la promesse qu'elle éviterait justement de faire ça, objectant que l'argument que ce serait marrant n'était pas recevable. Par contre, elle avait jamais promis qu'elle n'utiliserait pas sa baguette sur les crétins qui gesticulaient et beuglaient autour d'elle...

-Et bien, quel enthousiasme, Miss Wingdal, lança une voix glaciale. Qui est le défunt ?

Rogue s'assit à coté de la jeune fille tout en regardant le terrain encore vide.

-Ca dépends, professeur... Par qui voulez-vous que je commence ? rétorqua-t-elle en levant sa baguette avec un sourire carnassier.

-Je vous serais reconnaissant de ranger ceci, Miss Wingdal. Ou alors allez donc rejoindre les Gryffondors si vous tenez tant que ça à lancer des maléfices pendant le match. Et si vous pouviez vous arranger pour toucher Mr Weasley...

-Pour la différence que ça ferait...

-Ah oui, très juste. Mes excuses, je voulais parler de Miss Weasley. Mais je suppose que c'est un espoir bien vain, n'est-ce pas ?

Jessica haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé. Rogue se fendit d'un sourire sans joie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Mais vous savez déjà ce que je pense de vos relations actuelles, Miss Wingdal, et je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à les réentendre à nouveau.

-Vous avez décidé de me rendre le match encore pire qu'il ne devrait l'être, professeur ? demanda Jessica en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Je trouvais juste touchant les efforts que vous faites pour vos... amies, répondit Rogue avec une expression dégouté.

-Vous voulez qu'on parle de votre écharpe ?

Les cris des supporters redoublèrent soudain d'intensité alors que les joueurs entraient sur le terrain, leurs balais à la main. Rogue releva le col de sa cape afin de dissimuler son écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Comme la plupart des Serpentard, il avait choisit son camp pour ce match.

Sur le terrain, Harry serra nerveusement la main du capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle et enfourcha son balais, imité par le reste de son équipe. Mme Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et il donna un grand coup de pied contre le sol pour s'envoler au dessus du terrain, cherchant déjà le Vif d'Or.

-Ah tiens, le match a commencé ? résonna la voix amplifiée et étonnée de Luna.

McGonagal se prit le front dans la main tandis que des éclats de rire retentissaient dans tout le stade.

-Alors, c'est Ginny qui a le Souaffle, reprit Luna. Ca lui va drolement bien, les cheveux qui volent librement dans son dos, non ? Elle est vraiment très jolie comme ça.

Ginny se sentit rougir et manqua se faire renverser par un Cognard. Elle se sentait tout à la fois embarassée, amusée et ravie du compliment. Elle se ressaisit pourtant et zigzaga entre les joueurs adverses qui volaient à sa rencontre, bousculant sans ménagement et avec satisfaction Zacharia Smith. Elle l'avait toujours détesté.

Esquivant un autre Cognard expédié par l'un des batteurs de Poufsouffle, elle lança le Souaffle dans l'un des anneaux, provoquant des cris de joies dans les rangs des Gryffondors.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Luna en tendant le cou.

-Oh non, rien qu'un simple but sans importance, répondit avec aigreur McGonagal.

-Ah, d'accord. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi on jouait au Quidditch avec trois buts, reprit Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Après tout, un seul suffirait, non ? Bon, ce serait un peu plus facile pour le Gardien, mais peut-être qu'avec un anneau plus grand...

-Mais vous allez commenter ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain, oui ou non ?! s'énerva McGonagal.

Dans les gradins des Gryffondors, Hermione secoua la tête, amusée, et plaignit son professeur. Luna se montrait égale à elle-même, totalement désintéressée des choses importantes, mais passionnée par des détails sans importance que n'importe qui d'autre n'aurait jamais remarqué. Et elle semblait surtout remarquer Ginny, les rares fois où elle suivait un peu ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain. Même de sa position, elle voyait bien que celle-ci était écarlate.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! cria soudain Luna dans le mégaphone. Ginny, revient tout de suite, tu as encore attrappée un Brulôt ! J'étais pourtant sûre de t'en avoir débarassée, c'est tenace ces bestioles !

Jessica était littéralement pliée en deux de rire, se tenant les côtes. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de venir.

-Vraiment déplorable, commenta Rogue. Le professeur McGonagal deviens sénile pour avoir confié le commentaire à quelqu'un comme Miss Lovegood...

-Mais non, c'est un très bon choix ! répliqua Jessica entre deux rires. C'est qu'elle me ferait presque aimer le Quidditch, vous savez !

-C'est bien ce que je dis...

Sur le terrain, Smith filait droit sur les buts adverses, bien décidé à remonter le score. Gryffondor menait par 60 à 0.

-Hé, mais c'est le frêre de Ginny qui garde les buts de Gryffondor ! remarqua Luna. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, il est moins gentil que Ginny. Il arrête pas de se moquer de moi ou de crier sur Billy ! En fait, je me demande si c'est vraiment le frêre de Ginny, méchant comme il est...

Ron s'étrangla de rage et rata le souaffle qui lui passa entre les bras et droit dans l'anneau central. Il poussa un juron saignant et fusilla du regard l'estrade d'où Luna faisait son commentaire.

-Que quelqu'un lui jette un sort de Mutisme ! beugla-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Manquerais plus que les Serpentards se remette à chanter leur stupide...

Comme s'ils l'avaient entendus, le refrain de _Weasley est notre Roi_ version Serpentard s'éleva des gradins. Ron poussa un gémissement en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

-En fait, les gens se trompent souvent sur les Ronflaks Cornus... commença Luna.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Si Luna se lançait dans une conférence sur son sujet favori, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Le match en lui même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, Gryffondor consevant une très bonne avance grace à Ginny. A moins que l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle ne mette la main sur le Vif, Gryffondor avait gagné.

Elle imaginait sans mal la tête que devait faire McGonagal. Hermione était d'ailleurs surprise que l'Ecossaise n'avait pas encore arrachée le mégaphone des mains de Luna. En réalité, McGonagal était tout simplement trop horrifiée par le commentaire de Luna pour songer à faire quoi que ce soit pour y mettre un terme.

Harry plongea soudain à toute allure et la foule cessa de rire aux explications délirantes de Luna pour tendre le coup. L'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle fondit lui aussi, mais l'Eclair de Feu de Harry le laissa pratiquement sur place. Le jeune homme tendit le bras, puis remonta en chandelle en brandissant le Vif d'Or et la foule explosa en acclamations.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? voulut savoir Luna. Pourquoi ils arrêtent tous de jouer ?

McGonagal prit mentalement note de trouver un nouveau commentateur avant le prochain match. Dans les tribunes de Serpentard, Jessica se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

-Le prochain coup soutenez Gryffondor, professeur. Ca devrait suffire à les faire perdre.

Rogue poussa un grognement et se leva avant de s'éloigner avec mauvaise humeur.

-

-Cette fille est complètement dingue ! explosa Ron. Elle a quasiment rien dis du match !

Ils se trouvaient dans les vestiaires, la plupart des joueurs affichant des sourires victorieux. Ron se frictionna vigoureusement les cheveux avec hargne, comme si son cuir chevelu l'avait gravement offensé. Il ne décollérait pas après Luna, n'ayant pas du tout apprécié ses remarques à son sujet.

-Je l'ai trouvé amusante, rétorqua Ginny depuis le coté féminin des vestiaires.

Elle avait encore les joues un peu rose et était bien contente que Katie Bell soit toujours sous la douche, persuadée que sa gène devait se lire sur son visage.

-Forcément ! beugla Ron. La moitié du temps, elle faisait ton éloge ! Encore un peu et on avait droit à une déclaration d'amour !

Le visage de Ginny s'empourpra tellement qu'elle s'attendait presque à ce que de la vapeur lui jaillisse des oreilles. Elle acheva de se changer rapidement, puis quitta discrètement les vestiaires, laissant son frêre pester contre Luna.

Tout butor qu'il était, Ron avait exprimé à haute voix ce que Ginny avait tout à la fois espérée et redoutée tout au long du match. Elle tâcha de repérer Luna parmi la foule qui retournait au chateau, bien décidée à avoir une petite conversation en tête à tête avec elle.

Ginny s'était finalement rendue à l'évidence. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Luna était bien plus que de la simple amitié. Elle n'osait pas encore appeler cela de l'amour, bien qu'elle savait que c'était pourtant le cas. L'idée l'embarassait, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

Elle aperçut soudain Luna qui regardait autour d'elle avec étonnement. Pratiquement tous les élèves qui passaient près d'elle la félicitait pour son commentaire original. Tachant d'ignorer son coeur qui s'embalait, Ginny la rejoignit et la prit par le bras avant de l'entraîner résolument dans un coin tranquille et à l'abri des regards, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées tout en luttant contre la panique qui montait en elle.

L'ennui, c'était que si elle avait finalement réussit à plus ou moins accepter l'idée qu'elle était amoureuse de Luna, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait ressentir cette dernière à son égard.

Ces derniers temps, Luna s'était montré particulièrement affectueuse envers elle, ce qui lui avait donné de l'espoir. Seulement, elle savait Luna fantasque et redoutait qu'il ne s'agissait là en fait que de manifestations d'amitiées bien innocentes dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. La dernière chose que souhaitait Ginny, c'était de faire fuir Luna.

Celle-ci l'observait patiemment, attendant visiblement qu'elle prenne la parole, la tête légèrement pensée sur le coté et une expression pensive sur le visage. Ginny hésita. Elle s'était décidée à se déclarer, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à Luna, son estomac se prenait pour un cognard et elle avait les jambes en coton.

-Ton commentaire était... intéressant, commença-t-elle.

-Merci, répondit joyeusement Luna. Mais McGonagal semblait en colère, je me demande bien pourquoi...

-Sûrement parce que tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé du match, répondit Ginny avec un sourire amusé malgré l'angoisse qui la nouait.

Luna la regarda avec surprise.

-Pourquoi parler du match ? Tout le monde voyait bien ce qui se passait, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Ginny pesa le pour et le contre, puis se décida pour une approche en douceur.

-Disons que les gens ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à ce que tu... tu penses de moi...

Luna parût sincèrement étonnée. Elle regarda fixement Ginny qui se sentit soudain parfaitement idiote et morte de honte. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer que Luna pouvait être amoureuse d'elle ? c'était ridicule.

Et il y avait sa famille. Comment réagiraient-ils en l'apprenant ? A commencer par Ron, qui avait toujours montré de l'hostilité envers chaque garçon qu'elle avait fréquenté, y compris Dean alors que ça n'avait duré que quelques petites semaines. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il réagirait très mal en découvrant que sa soeur était amoureuse d'une autre fille. Luna Lovegood par dessus le marché.

Non pas que Ginny éprouvait le besoin d'avoir l'approbation de Ron, bien au contraire. Elle en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête. Seulement, Ron faisait preuve d'autant de subtilité que le Scrout à Pétard moyen dans ses bons jours. Elle ignorait quelle serait exactement sa réaction, mais n'était pas franchement pressée de le découvrir.

Toute sa détermination envolée, Ginny s'aperçut soudain que Luna continuait de l'observer avec patience, attendant visiblement qu'elle ajoute quelque chose. Ginny s'agita, mal à l'aise.

-On... On ferait mieux de retourner au chateau, tu crois pas ?

Elle voulut partir, mais Luna leva les yeux au ciel, comme exaspérée, puis s'avança vers Ginny et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ginny se raidit sous le coup de la surprise, mais se détendit rapidement et s'enhardit à répondre au baiser. Elle balaya toutes ses interrogations et ses doutes. En ce moment, seule la douceur des lèvres de Luna emplissait son univers.

Elles rompirent finalement le baiser. Les lèvres de Ginny tremblèrent et elle n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux, terrorisée à l'idée saugrenue qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve et que si elle les rouvrait, elle ne verrait que le plafond de sa chambre. Elle se sentait aussi l'envie déroutante de fondre en larme, submergée par une vague de bonheur et de gratitude.

Resserant son étreinte autour du cou de Luna, Ginny enfoui son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, luttant difficillement pour réprimer ses larmes. Avec un doux sourire, Luna lui caressa tendrement les cheveux tout en la berçant et en déposant de petits baisers sur sa tempe, la joue, le cou.

Elle aussi éprouvait de la gratitude envers Ginny. Elle l'avait acceptée malgré ses... problèmes, l'avait soutenue et s'était démenée pour que ses camarades qui l'avaient persécutée jusqu'ici finissent eux-aussi par l'accepter peu à peu. Luna aurait voulut exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour ça. En revanche, elle estimait pouvoir lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était et avait fait pour elle.

Ginny se redressa, un sourire timide sur les lèvres et les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un long regard. Chacune lut dans les yeux de l'autre tout ce qu'elle aurait voulut dire sans savoir l'exprimer et elle échangèrent un autre baiser, à la fois timide et passioné, mais d'une douceur impensable.

A regret, Ginny se résolut à le rompre. Elle aurait aimé passer le reste de sa vie ici, à embrasser Luna, mais à présent que toutes ses angoisses s'étaient envolées, elle avait de nouveau la tête claire.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer, Luna, murmura-t-elle tout en caressant entre ses doigts une longue mèche de cheveux blond sale. Les Gryffondors doivent fêter la victoire et ils risquent de venir me chercher. Et j'ai dans l'idée qu'ils risquent d'envoyer mon frêre...

Luna éclata de rire, mais hocha la tête et prit la main de Ginny. Leurs doigts entremêlés, les deux jeunes filles marchèrent de concert en direction du chateau, bien qu'un peu à regret. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Elles aurait le temps d'échanger d'autres baisers plus tard. Elles auraient tout le temps du monde pour ça.

Ginny laissa Luna regagner sa propre salle commune et monta l'escalier menant au portrait de la Grosse Dame, la tête emplie de tendres pensées.

-Rosae Chinensis, dit-elle distraitement.

Le portrait s'ouvrit aussitôt. Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait pressé un interupteur. Des cris de joies indiquaient sans l'ombre d'un doute que Gryffondor était en fête. Les applaudissement redoublèrent lorsqu'elle fit son apparition dans la salle commune, chacun souhaitant féliciter la meilleure buteuse du match.

Ginny sourit, accepta une bouteille de bieraubeure et s'installa dans un coin tranquille. Elle n'avait pas très envie de faire la fête, mais se força à donner l'impression qu'elle s'amusait. Son corps était peut-être ici, mais son esprit et son coeur restaient résoluments aux cotés de Luna Lovegood.


	13. L'invitation

Plop, un chapitre de plus. Encore merci aux reviewers !

dd: Pour ma part, je suis totalement pour les critiques constructives, bonnes ou mauvaise, c'est ce qui me permet de m'améliorer !

Link9: (ricane d'un air sadique) faut pas être si pressée, chaque chose en son temps.

* * *

L'évolution de la relation entre Ginny et Luna passa totalement inaperçue. En public, elles agissaient comme elles l'avaient toujours fait auparavant, bien que leur regards se faisaient plus tendre, leur sourires plus doux. De plus, Luna ayant toujours eu une attitude très caline envers Ginny, la voir poser régulièrement la tête sur son épaule ou s'installer très près d'elle n'étonnait plus vraiment grand monde.

Ginny ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse et bien dans sa peau. Elle rayonnait littéralement, mais si certains s'en étonnèrent, ils attribuèrent ce changement à la victoire éclatante de Gryffondor sur Poufsouffle. Hermione elle-même lui fit remarquer avec amusement que remporter un match de Quidditch lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Concernant Hermione, Ginny hésita longuement quand à savoir si elle devrait lui parler de Luna. Finalement, elle décida de ne rien lui dire, au moins pour le moment. Elle était tout simplement terrorisée à l'idée de la réaction d'Hermione. Ces dernieres semaines, elles étaient devenues plus proche que jamais et Ginny se répétait qu'elle comprendrait très certainement, mais la petite part d'incertitude qui lui restait la bloquait.

De fait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à aimer Luna publiquement, ce qui la chagrinait sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Lorsqu'elle avait abordée le sujet avec la Serdaigle, celle-ci avait haussé les épaules, l'avait embrassée, puis déclaré d'un air rêveur qu'elle voulait juste être auprès d'elle et se fichait un peu beaucoup de l'avis des autres, mais qu'elle lui laissait le soin de décider de l'annoncer ou non.

Ginny avait également envisagée de s'en ouvrir à Jessica, sachant qu'elle l'accepterait sans problème, mais reconça encore plus vite que pour Hermione. Elle aimait beaucoup la Serpentard, mais sa propension quasi existentielle aux sarcasmes la mettait mal à l'aise en l'occurence. Et Hermione avait beau lui assurer qu'elle savait se montrer très gentille, Ginny restait persuadée que ce traitement de faveur ne se faisait qu'au bénéfice de la préfète.

Et puis, se confier à Jessica sans le faire à Hermione déplaisait à Ginny. Elle la connaissait depuis des années, après tout, et elle estimait que ce ne serait pas correct. Elle souhaitait qu'Hermione soit la première à qui elle l'annoncerait lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête.

Mais aimer Luna en secret s'avérait bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait la jeune fille, elle mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la couvrir de baisers. Le simple fait de déjeuner avec Luna était un supplice de Tantale dont elle se serait bien passée, mais elle se consolait en rêvassant aux moment où elles s'isolaient à l'abri des regards. Le seul problême, c'est qu'on lui demandait systématiquement pourquoi elle souriait d'un air aussi niais, ce qui avait tendance à la faire rougir et entraînait immanquablement des plaisanteries sur les Brûlots.

Autre conséquence du match, Luna vit avec surprise sa cote de popularité grimper en flêche. Son commentaire pour le moins original avait énormément plû, à l'exception des puristes du Quidditch. Néanmoins, ces derniers n'osaient pas trop faire de remarques. D'une part parce que le reste de l'école leur tombait dessus, mais principalement parce que Ginny veillait à ce que personne n'embête sa Serdaigle.

De son coté, Hermione se faisait peu à peu à l'idée que sa vie était désormais sous la menace de Voldemort et, même si elle tremblait encore à cette idée, agissait en conséquence. Elle se mit à étudier encore plus qu'auparavant, mettant l'accent sur les sorts de défense, mais aussi d'attaque.

Où qu'elle aille, elle gardait un livre sous le bras, voire même lisait en marchant. Si la plupart des élèves ne voyaient pas vraiment de différence avec l'Hermione habituelle, Jessica s'en inquiéta.

-Tu devrais te ménager, Hermione ! lui conseilla-t-elle finalement entre deux cours. A ce rythme, Tu-Sais-Qui n'aura même pas à se fatiguer, il lui suffira d'attendre que tu t'écroule d'épuisement...

-Je sais ce que je fais, répondit simplement Hermione sans même lever le nez de l'épais volume qu'elle lisait attentivement.

Jessica secoua la tête, puis se tourna en direction de Ginny et Luna qui tâchaient de se regarder discrètement avec adoration.

-Dites quelque chose, vous deux...

-Parait qu'on a aperçu un Ronflak Cornu en Ecosse, déclara Luna d'une voix lointaine.

Ginny éclata de rire pendant que Jessica se prenait le front dans la main.

-Je reformule... Dites quelque chose pour éviter qu'Hermione ici présente finisse par avoir le cerveau qui lui dégouline par les oreilles, reprit Jessica avec lassitude.

-Elle a attrapé un Bouffecrane ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Luna.

Ginny s'accrocha à l'épaule de sa petite amie pour éviter de rouler par terre tellement elle riait, autant de la remarque de Luna que de la mine de Jessica. Elle parvint a retrouver en grande partie son calme au prix d'un effort considérable.

-T'en fais pas, dit-elle en essuyant une larme de rire. Hermione est une vraie machine à apprendre !

Pas franchement convaincue, Jessica n'en accompagna pas moins Hermione en cours de Défense, son humeur dégringolant rapidement à l'idée de subir à nouveau la présence de son père.

Ginny les regarda partir avec un petit sourire en coin. Jessica qui s'inquiétait ouvertement pour Hermione. Voilà une nouveauté intéressante. Elle prit Luna par la taille et toutes deux se rendirent à leur cours suivant, bras dessus bras dessous. La rouquine rougit soudain.

-Luna !

-Quoi ? demanda Luna d'une voix un peu trop rêveuse pour être honnête, estima Ginny.

-Ta main...

Avec un sourire malicieux, Luna replaça sa main à une hauteur moins sujette aux haussement de sourcils suspicieux. Heureusement que le couloir était désert, songea Ginny avec embarras. Et vraiment dommage qu'il risque de ne plus l'être à tout moment... ajouta-t-elle mentalement avec un petit soupir.

-

Les élèves de sixième années entrèrent avec un grand luxe de précaution et en silence dans la salle de classe. Ils s'installèrent dans un calme habituellement réservé aux cours de Potions, à l'exception des Serpentards qui se pavanaient comme si la classe leur appartenait.

Hermione et Jessica s'installèrent à leur place habituelle sans un mot. Hermione referma son livre et le rangea dans son sac, puis lança un coup d'oeil en direction de Wingdal. Elle constata que sa barbe était de nouveau soigneusement taillée et qu'il affichait son sourire amical habituel.

-Bonjour à tous, lança-t-il. Sortez vos baguette, nous allons poursuivre les exercices de la semaine dernière. J'espère que vous excuserez ma grogne de vendredi, j'avais eu une semaine très... chargée, acheva-t-il, ses yeux émeraudes identique à ceux de Jessica se posant l'espace de quelques secondes sur Hermione.

Celle-ci compris soudain. Wingdal avait très certainement été envoyé en mission pour le compte de l'Ordre afin de la protéger, elle ou ses parents, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle se sentit désolée pour le professeur de lui causer autant de soucis. A ses coté, Jessica renifla d'un air méprisant.

Au grand soulagement des élèves non-Serpentard, Wingdal avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur et sa bonhomie habituelle, dispensant conseils et encouragement tout autour de lui en plaisantant et riant. Pratiquement tous les élèves retrouvèrent leur affection mise à mal pour le professeur.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, ce dernier accorda même un très bref regard à sa fille alors qu'il venait voir comment leur duo se débrouillait pour l'exercice. Il félicita ensuite Hermione pour son travail et leur recommanda de poursuivre leurs efforts avant de s'éloigner en direction du groupe suivant.

Hermione se tourna vers Jessica avec un grand sourire, mais se figea en voyant que celle-ci paraissait plus furieuse que jamais.

-Pourquoi détestes-tu autant ton père ? demanda à mi-voix Hermione, que l'attitude de Jessica commençait à exaspérer.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir tout en serrant les poings, se retenant à grand peine de reporter sa rage sur son amie.

-Ecoute, Hermione... murmura-t-elle à travers ses dents serrées. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est d'être désagréable avec toi, t'as bien assez de soucis comme ça. Alors rends-nous service à toutes les deux et fiche moi la paix avec mon père, d'accord ?

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, légèrement mortifiée. Elle avait beau avoir conscience que Jessica venait de faire un effort important sur elle-même, elle ne s'en était pas moins montrée cassante.

-Désolée... murmura Hermione.

-N'en parlons plus, tu veux ? soupira Jessica.

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête et elles poursuivirent leur exercice sans un mot.

-

Le même soir, confortablement installée dans la salle commune, Hermione repensa à Jessica, à son père et à leur animosité. Manque de chance, c'était le cours de Potion qui faisait suite au cours de Défense le Lundi et l'heure du déjeuner n'avait visiblement pas suffit à calmer Jessica qui s'était défoulée sur Rogue. Lequel n'avait pas non plus eu sa langue dans sa poche, pour l'amusement craintif du reste de la classe.

Sans surprise, Jessica en était ressortie avec une retenue et Hermione se demanda vaguement pourquoi Rogue ne l'avait pas encore renvoyée. La jeune fille se permettait tout de même des remarques que le professeur n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser passer aussi facilement. Mais elle était à Serpentard, ce qui devait lui valoir une certaine indulgence, estima-t-elle.

Pourtant, Rogue devait certainement lui faire payer son insolence d'une manière ou d'une autre. Très probablement par le biais de ses nombreuses retenues. Avec une vague angoisse, Hermione se demanda ce que Jessica pouvait bien être en train de faire en ce moment même, enfermée dans le bureau de Rogue. Telle que je la connais, elle doit sûrement en rajouter une couche, songea-t-elle avec amusement.

Mais non, c'était peu probable, sans quoi Rogue l'aurait renvoyée, non ? Mais Hermione ne parvenait pas à imaginer Jessica s'acquitant en silence d'une retenue. Ce n'était pas du tout son style. Elle envisagea un moment de demander à son amie comment se déroulait ses retenues, mais le souvenir cuisant de sa réaction à ses questions lors du cours de Défense lui revint en mémoire et elle se rembrunit.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Du moins, pas tant que ça. Elle savait parfaitement que si n'importe qui d'autre, à l'exception très probable de Ginny et Luna, lui avait posé cette même question, Jessica se serait montrée _vraiment_ blessante.

Une fois de plus, elle se demanda d'où pouvait provenir l'antipathie de Jessica pour son père. Tout à ses pensées, elle négligeait d'aider Ginny pour son devoir de métamorphose, ce qui constituait une première. La rouquine ne s'en formalisait pourtant pas. Elle était elle-même perdue dans une rêverie des plus agréable incluant Luna. Une rêverie qu'elle aurait bien aimé concrêtiser.

L'une comme l'autre sursauta en entendant toussoter. Elles virent un Ron aux oreilles rougissantes s'agiter nerveusement devant elles. Un peu plus loin, Harry posait sur son ami un regard empreint de résignation, mais avec une légère touche d'encouragement.

-Si tu viens me demander de t'aider pour tes devoirs, Ron, je t'ai déjà dis que...

-C'est pas ça, coupa Ron avec précipitation.

-Alors quoi ? demanda Hermione avec une pointe d'agacement.

Ron s'agita de plus belle, visiblement déconcerté par l'attitude hostile de la jeune fille.

-Ben... dit-il avec hésitation, la rougeur de ses oreilles s'étendant lentement au reste de son visage. Je me demandais si... si tu accepterais d'aller au bal d'Halloween avec moi...

Un silence stupéfait s'ensuivit. Ginny regardait son frêre et Hermione à tour de rôle, anxieuse de voir la réaction de son amie.

-Tu veux que je sois ta cavalière ? demanda celle-ci avec surprise.

-Oui, répondit Ron qui semblait sur le point de tourner de l'oeil à chaque mot. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir.

-Je sais pas trop... murmura Hermione en remuant un peu.

-Quelqu'un t'as déjà invitée ? s'enquit Ron en tentant de prendre un ton dégagé.

-Non, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendait pas, répondit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivée dernièrement, elle n'avait plus repensé au bal depuis qu'elle avait vue Jessica danser. Pourtant elle aurait dû s'en douter, lui chuchota une petite voix. Elle se souvenait de la réaction de Ron lors du bal de Noël, deux ans plus tôt. Elle lui avait même conseillé de l'inviter avant les autres pour les prochains bals, à l'époque.

Elle hésita longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis, fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, est-ce qu'elle hésitait autant. Ce n'était pas comme si elle envisageait d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ron attendait le verdict avec l'expression d'un condamné à mort attendant un hypothétique sursis.

-D'accord, dit-elle finalement. J'accepte.

-C'est vrai ?! s'écria Ron avec une expression soulagée et béate. Super !

Il s'éloigna, un peu stone, et Hermione revint au devoir de Ginny qui n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. La rouquine ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de redouter la réaction d'une certaine Serpentard aux yeux émeraude lorsqu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle. Advienne que pourra, songea-t-elle.

Elle s'inquiéta plutôt de savoir si elle irait avec Luna « officiellement » ou en prétendant y aller seule. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était hors de question d'y aller avec un garçon quelconque. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà éconduit plusieurs prétendants rien que ces derniers jours.

-

A mesure qu'Halloween approchait, une partie non-négligeable de Poudlard ne parlait quasiment plus que du bal. Une certaine panique s'emparait notemment de tout ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas trouvés de partenaire.

Ginny s'étonna du nombre d'invitation qu'elle recevait chaque jours. On lui répétait fréquemment qu'elle était très populaire, mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais vraiment mesuré à quel point c'était vrai.

Luna semblait particulièrement s'amuser de voir Ginny si demandée. Cette dernière était par ailleurs horriblement gênée à chaque fois qu'un garçon venait l'aborder en présence de la Serdaigle, nerveux et le regard plein d'espoir.

Même Jessica ricanait sans anémité chaque fois qu'elle assistait à une scène de ce genre. Ginny s'aperçut très vite que les prétendants se faisaient d'ailleurs nettement moins nombreux chaque fois qu'elle était en compagnie de la jeune fille. De fait, elle passait beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, Luna à ses cotés.

Elles étaient toutes les trois confortablement installées sur un banc et discutaient des cours quand Harry vint à leur rencontre. Ginny haussa les sourcils, surprise. D'une part, il n'était pas flanqué de Ron, ce qui était rarissime, mais surtout ils étaient toujours en froid. Une fois le match passé, Harry était redevenu le jeune homme aigri qui tenait une rancune tenace envers Hermione. Jessica le regarda approcher avec une franche hostilité, mais ne dis rien.

-Heu... je peux te parler, Ginny ? demanda-t-il. Seul à seul, précisa-t-il avec un regard pour Jessica et Luna.

-Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, Harry, tu peux le faire devant elles, répondit Ginny avec hauteur.

La mine maussade, Harry soupira et haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux... Tu veux m'accompagner au bal ?

Ginny s'étrangla de surprise. Elle posa sur le jeune homme un regard incrédule.

-C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Je suis sérieux, répondit simplement Harry.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller avec toi, Harry !

-Tu ne compte tout de même pas y aller seule ? insista-t-il.

-Je préfère encore y aller seule qu'avec toi ! s'énerva Ginny. La façon dont tu traîte Hermione...

Harry parut choqué. Et la façon dont tout le monde le traitait, qui s'en souciait ? Il regarda le trio avec mauvaise humeur. Jessica lui rendit un regard particulièrement mauvais. Luna, elle, chantonnait joyeusement, ignorant ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Ginny était si furieuse de voir Harry l'inviter l'air de rien qu'elle ressentait l'envie très forte de l'éclairer sur la véritable nature de sa relation avec Luna. Elle se retint avec difficulté. Satisfaire cette envie lui apporterait plus de problèmes que de satisfaction.

Avec une moue, Harry se tourna vers Jessica en donnant l'air de peser le pour et le contre. La jeune fille se fendit d'un rictus qui pouvait passer pour un sourire. Du moins si on était très naïf et qu'on la rencontrait pour la première fois.

-N'y pense même pas, Potter. Tu aurais plus de chance de te faire pousser des Gallions sur la tête que d'obtenir une réponse positive de ma part...

-Comme si j'avais l'intention de t'inviter ! mentit Harry avec agacement. Je préfererais encore y aller avec Rogue !

-Ah ben si ça peut te faire plaisir, je pense pouvoir arranger ça, rétorqua Jessica avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Préférant sagement d'en rester là, Harry se tourna vers Luna et ouvrit la bouche. Aussitôt, Ginny bondit pour s'interposer entre eux, une expression furieuse sur le visage.

-Il n'y a aucune cavalière pour toi ici, Harry ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Bougonnant dans sa barbe, le jeune homme se résigna à battre en retraite sous les regards couroucés de Ginny et Jessica. La rouquine se rassit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec mauvaise humeur.

-Y manque vraiment pas d'air ! pesta-t-elle.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Luna, visiblement étonnée de voir sa douce de mauvais poil.

-Rien d'important, répondit Ginny. Harry cherchait déséspérément une cavalière.

-Oh, fit Luna sans grand intérêt.

Jessica émit un petit rire amusé, puis se leva et s'étira avant de récupérer son sac.

-Bon, je vous laisse, les filles, j'ai un cours de sortilège et je vais finir par être en retard !

-A plus tard ! lancèrent ses amies en coeur.

Tout en marchant dans les couloir, Jessica pensa au bal. Il se faisait de plus en plus proche, mine de rien. L'occasion de danser des heures durants... L'idée la séduisait, mais le problème, avec les bals, c'était qu'il y avait toujours d'autres personnes. Avec une moue contrite, Jessica entra dans la classe de Sortilèges et s'assit à coté d'Hermione.

Quelques tables plus loin, Ron se tourna et lança à Jessica un regard qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. C'était l'habituel regard haineux auquel elle avait droit à la moindre occasion, mais il recelait une lueur victorieuse inhabituelle. Intriguée, elle se demandait ce que signifiait ce regard quand Flitwick grimpa sur la pile de livre qui lui permettait de dépasser le bord de son bureau et débuta son cours.

La théorie passée, les élèves attaquèrent la pratique du sortilège du jour tout en bavardant entre eux. Du bal, principalement. Jessica roula des yeux. C'était devenu LE sujet de conversation de Poudlard et elle avait dans l'idée que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.

-Ca ne t'intéresse pas ? lui demanda Hermione en faisant jaillir de sa baguette une petite fontaine d'eau.

Jessica haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé qui la fit sourire. Elle se pencha vers elle, afin que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

-Tu danses vraiment très bien, tu sais, je vois pas pourquoi tu en as honte, chuchota-t-elle.

-J'ai jamais dis que j'en avais honte ! chuchota en retour Jessica avec véhémence. C'est juste que...

-Je sais, je sais, tu veux pas que ça se sache, compléta malicieusement Hermione. T'es une sacré timide, quand tu t'y met !

-pfff...

Elles travaillèrent un moment en silence, chacune absorbée dans ses pensées.

-Tu as un cavalier, au fait ? lui demanda soudain Hermione.

Surprise par la question, Jessica sursauta et posa ses yeux émeraude sur la jeune fille qui exécutait distraitement le sortilège tout en attendant sa réponse.

-Non, répondit-elle enfin. Personne ne m'as invitée. Ce qui est bien dommage, soit dis en passant, puisque ça me prive du plaisir de leur faire regretter leur audace !

-C'est vraiment dommage, soupira hermione. J'aimerais bien que tu y vienne, ce sera sûrement amusant !

-Et toi, t'as un cavalier ? demanda Jessica en prenant un ton dégagé.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Oh oui, j'y vais avec Ron !

Des cris de surprise effrayés retentirent dans toute la classe quand un jet de flammes jaillit avec force de la baguette de Jessica qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Elle regardait Hermione, le visage crispé et très pâle.

-Faites attention, voyons ! s'écria Flitwick en faisant disparaître les flammes d'un coup de baguette magique. Peut-on savoir à quoi vous jouez, Miss Wingdal ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir entendue et ne réagit pas plus quand le minuscule professeur retira vingt points à Serpentard pour sa maladresse.

Hermione observa Jessica du coin de l'oeil, mal à l'aise. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie paraissait si furieuse de savoir qu'elle irait au bal avec Ron. Bon, d'accord, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, mais quand même, elle trouvait sa réaction franchement exagérée.

-

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ni Jessica ni Hermione ne parlèrent plus du bal. La Gryfondor avait la sensation troublante que la Serpentard lui en voulait d'aller au bal en compagnie de Ron. Pourtant, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse faux bond au jeune homme juste pour lui faire plaisir. Elle l'aimait bien, mais les bals étaient trop rare pour qu'elle rate cette occasion de s'amuser.

L'humeur de Jessica se dégrada au point que tout le monde ou presque l'évitait soigneusement. A force, ils prenaient le coup pour repérer la Serpentard de loin et faire des détours de dernière minute. Ca devenait presque une sorte de jeux où les élèves comptaient les points sur la base des sarcasmes reçus.

Ginny comprenait la colère de Jessica, mais ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait y faire, à son grand regret. De plus, elle s'était promise de ne pas intervenir dans leur histoire. Elle n'abordait donc pas le sujet du bal lorsqu'elle passait du temps avec Jessica. Au moins la jeune fille ne les évitait pas et se comportaient avec elle comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

L'humeur de Jessica était si noire que lorsque le dernier cours de Potions de la semaine arriva, le vendredi matin, tous ceux qui devait y participer affichaient des sourires expectatifs, persuadés qu'un nouveau duel allait avoir lieu entre la jeune fille et le professeur.

Hermione s'installa dans le cachot avec appréhension, redoutant que Jessica ne fasse encore des siennes, mais n'osa rien dire. Elle lança un bref coup d'oeil à Harry, assis à l'autre bout de la classe, puis sortit ses affaires pendant que Rogue faisait son habituelle entrée fracassante.

-Bon, que ce soit parfaitement clair, attaqua aussitôt Rogue tout en marchant à grand pas en direction de son bureau dans un tourbillon de cape. Si j'entends les mots « bal », « danse », « cavalier » et ainsi de suite, je vous promet que je m'assurerai personnellement que le responsable passe la soirée en question à récurer les toilettes de Poudlard sans l'usage de la magie et avec ce cher Rusard comme seul cavalier !

-Mieux vaut lui que vous... marmonna Jessica.

Rogue la dévisagea un moment, puis se fendit d'un sourire sans joie.

-Je vois que vous êtes d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui, Miss Wingdal. Ca tombe bien, j'ai justement ce qu'il vous faut !

-Vous allez vous laver les cheveux, c'est ça ?

-Oh non, bien mieux ! répliqua le professeur avec un rictus tout en chicots jaunâtres pouvant passer pour un sourire. Aujourd'hui, vous allez tous me concocter un Elixir d'Euphorie et c'est vous, Miss Wingdal, qui allez en gouter un à la fin du cours afin que nous puissions tous en admirer les effets !

Quelques élèves pouffèrent en douce. Jessica posa un regard sombre sur Rogue qui agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître la formule sur le tableau.

-Au travail, vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours !

Sans le moindre enthousiasme, Jessica se mit à la tâche. Tout en allumant le feu sous son chaudron, Hermione lui lança un regard en coin. Elle semblait vraiment déprimée. Une fois de plus, elle n'osa pas lui parler, de peur de se faire rembarrer.

Jessica poussa soudain un soupir excédé, puis leva la main. Une dizaine de tête se tournèrent dans sa direction, l'air d'attendre.

-Que vous arrive-t-il encore, Miss Wingdal ? demanda Rogue, une lueur d'anticipation dans le regard. Vous n'êtes même pas capable d'allumer un simple feu sous votre chaudron ?

-Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis à cours de graisse de Gargouille, professeur, vous voudriez pas venir vous essorer les cheveux dans mon chaudron, par hasard ?

Plusieurs élèves s'aperçurent soudain qu'ils venaient de faire tomber quelque chose sous leur table. Rogue découvrit ses dents en un sourire mauvais.

-Très spirituel, Miss Wingdal, vraiment. Mais nous verrons bien ce qu'il adviendra de votre superbe une fois que vous aurez goûté l'Elixir et serez prise de l'envie irrésistible de pousser la chansonnette et de danser ! J'ai justement apporté mon appareil photo pour l'occasion !

-Ah, vous avez dis l'un des mots interdit, professeur, rétorqua Jessica. Je suis sûr que Rusard sera ravi de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec vous.

-Continuez comme ça et vous nous servirez de chaperon, Miss Wingdal...

Ils continuèrent sur leur lancée, haussant de plus en plus le ton. Hermione fit une tentative pour faire rasseoir Jessica, ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle écope d'une retenue le soir du bal.

-Comme c'est mignon, cracha Rogue en la voyant faire. Ne me dîtes pas que c'est votre cavalière pour le bal, Miss Wingdal ?

Jessica se figea et foudroya Rogue du regard.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de gôuter à cet Elixir, reprit le professeur avec un sourire mauvais.

-Votre Elixir, vous pouvez vous le carrer où je pense ! cria Jessica. Qui sait, ça vous donnera peut-être un soupçon d'humanité ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un...

Hermione bondit et plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de la jeune fille. A l'expression de Rogue, elle estimait qu'il valait mieux arrêter les frais. Jessica se dégagea et lança un regard noir à Hermione qui le lui rendit. Le professeur l'observa un moment en silence.

-Vous passerez me voir ce soir pour une nouvelle retenue, Miss Wingdal, dit-il lentement. Maintenant, sortez de ma classe avant que je ne change d'avis et ne l'étende à un certain soir...

Sans un mot, Jessica ramassa ses affaires et quitta le cachot, tremblante de rage. Les autres élèves échangeaient des regards étonnés. Il était clair que Jessica avait dépassée les bornes, en tout cas bien plus que d'habitude, pourtant Rogue s'était contenté une fois de plus d'une simple retenue.

-

Après le dîner, Hermione intercepta Jessica alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Rogue. Elle la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'a prit, avec Rogue ? demanda-t-elle. Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire expulser ?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit d'intervenir ? contra Jessica. T'as de la chance qu'il t'ai pas punie aussi. Je te rappelle que t'es une Gryffondor et qu'il t'apprécie pas beaucoup.

-Je voulais t'aider ! s'offusqua Hermione. Il aurait put te renvoyer pour ça, tu t'en rend compte, au moins ?

Jessica haussa les épaules et fit mine de repartir. Hermione la retint par le bras.

-Ecoute, Hermione, j'apprécie que tu te soucie de moi, vraiment, dit Jessica avant même que la Gryffondor n'ai put prononcer un mot, mais je vais être en retard pour ma retenue et tu sais que Rogue déteste ça...

A contrecoeur, Hermione la lâcha et repartie en direction de sa salle commune.

C'est toujours comme ça, songea-t-elle tristement. Chaque fois que j'ai l'impression de mieux la comprendre, elle agit bizarrement et je me retrouve face à une étrangère... C'est quoi son problème, à la fin ?

Elle n'en avait malheureusement pas la moindre idée.

De son côté, Jessica frappa à la porte du bureau et entra. Rogue l'attendait, assis derrière son bureau et posant un regard froid sur la jeune fille qui se rendit directement à sa place habituelle pour entamer sa retenue. Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne prononça pas un mot et ouvrit un livre.

Rogue l'observa un petit moment, puis se leva, marcha dans sa direction et referma le livre avec un claquement sec.

-Ne croyez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte, Miss Wingdal. Nous allons avoir une discussion, vous et moi, et je vous conseille de ne pas me prendre pour un imbécile, pour une fois...

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, professeur...

Ils s'observèrent longuement dans un silence pesant. Rogue finit par se détourner.

-Je vois... A votre guise, Miss Wingdal. Retournez donc dans votre salle commune.

-Et ma retenue ? demanda Jessica en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je me sens d'humeur charitable, ce soir, répondit simplement Rogue. Reposez-vous donc. Vous pourriez en avoir besoin.

Sans un mot, Jessica se leva et quitta le bureau. Rogue se retrouva seul et s'assit dans son vieux fauteuil. Il contempla longuement la porte d'un air songeur, puis se fendit d'un sourire. Un bal, hein ? Pour une fois, il se sentait aussi impatient que ses élèves d'être à ce fameux soir.


	14. Le Bal

NdA : Ah, le bal... L'un des trois chapitres clés de cette fic lors de sa phase préparatoire (comprendre par là qu'il s'agit d'une des 3 scenes que j'avais en tête lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic et que j'ai commencé à les poser sur papier ). Je l'ai pensé, repensé et ré-écrit pas moins de trois fois. J'espere que le résultat plaira, en tout cas. Je ne suis pas du genre à demander des reviews, mais pour cette fois, j'espere vraiment avoir des retours et critiques constructives sur ce chapitre (en bien comme en mal) afin de pouvoir progresser encore. Le résultat me plaît assez, mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'idée que j'aurais pu faire mieux, sans trop savoir comment.

Enfin, trêve de blabla, bonne lecture à tous et merci pour les reviews précédentes !

* * *

Le samedi fatidique arriva et débuta dans une atmosphère électrique. Le bal aurait lieu le soir même, aussi une bonne partie de la population féminine de Poudlard semblait en proie à une forme d'hystérie collective, se plaignant de ne jamais pouvoir être prêtes dans le temps qui leur restait.

-A les entendre, la fin du monde est pour ce soir, commenta Ron avec un reniflement dédaigneux tout en se dirigeant en direction de la Grande Salle.

La plupart des Gryffondors mâles l'entourant hochèrent la tête d'un air lugubre. Ils regardaient avec malaise les filles s'agiter en tout sens d'un air paniqué.

Jessica semblait d'une humeur particulièrement noire lorsqu'elle fit son apparition à la table du petit déjeuner. Après qu'elle ait rembarré les quelques inconscients qui avaient eu l'idée saugrenue de lui demander si elle allait bien malgré les preuves évidentes du contraire, tout le monde prit soin de se tenir à bonne distance et elle se retrouva au centre d'un espace vide.

Hermione la contempla un moment, imitée par Ginny et Luna qui semblaient à la fois intriguées et inquiètes. Toutes trois se trouvaient à la table des Gryffondors pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ron s'était installé à coté d'Hermione, l'air ravi. Harry s'était assis de l'autre coté du rouquin et mangeait dans un silence maussade et boudeur.

-Elle à l'air de très mauvaise humeur, murmura Ginny en regardant Jessica décourager un Serpentard qui l'avait abordée d'un regard si noir qu'elle fut ravie de ne pas être à la place de l'infortuné.

-Comme d'habitude, quoi, intervint Ron en se tournant brievement pour voir ce qui se passait coté Serpentard.

A l'inverse de Jessica, il était d'excellente humeur, ce matin. Il affichait en permanence un sourire avantageux et se rengorgeait tellement qu'on s'attendait presque à le voir décoller du plancher des vaches.

-Elle n'aime peut-être pas les bals ? proposa Luna en se servant un bol de céréales.

-Ou alors elle est vexée parce que personne ne l'a invitée, renchérit Ron d'un ton un peu trop joyeux.

Hermione et Ginny lui lancèrent un regard noir tandis que Luna mangeait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Le rouquin baissa aussitôt le nez sur son assiette.

-En tout cas, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne vienne pas au bal ce soir... reprit Ginny.

-Dommage, soupira Hermione.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Ron d'un ton brusque.

Hermione lui lança un autre regard mauvais. Elle se sentait l'envie de lui expliquer qu'elle aimait voir Jessica danser, ce qui était de loin plus agréable à regarder qu'un Ron en train de danser tout en étant nettement moins douloureux pour les pieds, mais se rappela que Jessica ne voulait pas que sa passion pour la danse soit révélée.

-Parce que c'est une amie, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec une certaine sécheresse dans la voix.

-Et toi, Ginny, pas de cavalier alors ? demanda vivement Ron, ne voulant pas se disputer avec Hermione le jour du bal avant même que le soleil n'ait parcourut la moitié de sa course.

-Non, répondit la jeune fille en jetant un discret coup d'oeil en direction de Luna. Mais j'irai quand même.

-Pourquoi t'as repoussé tous tes prétendants ? insista Ron en fronçant les sourcils tout en piquant un bout de saucisse au bout de sa fourchette.

-Et moi qui croyait que ça te ferait plaisir, vue la façon dont tu réagit habituellement, répondit Ginny avec une ironie mordante.

-J'ai pas de cavalier non plus ! intervint joyeusement Luna, comme si c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver dans la vie. J'irai toute seule, moi aussi !

-Super, commenta Ron en roulant des yeux. Ravis pour toi... Sérieusement, Ginny, je vois pas pourquoi tu n'y va pas avec Har...

-J'ai dis que j'irai seule ! coupa Ginny avec agacement. Alors fiche-moi la paix !

-Et tu vas rester seule dans ton coin avec Loufoca ? persista Ron avec exaspération.

-Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Ginny avec colère. Et elle s'appelle Luna ! Et qui sait, je danserai peut être même avec elle !

Ron avala son jus de citrouille de travers et toussa longuement. Hermione sourit d'une air amusé alors que Luna semblait soudain s'intéresser à la conversation, l'air vaguement étonée.

-C'est une blague, j'espère ?! s'exclama Ron. T'imagine ce que les gens voudrait dire ?!

-Je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent dire ou penser ! s'écria Ginny avec colère, s'attirant des regards intrigués. J'irai au bal avec Luna si ça me chante et si ça t'énerve, tant mieux, la soirée n'en sera que meilleure !

Elle se leva brusquement et quitta la grande salle à grands pas rageurs sous les regards étonnés. Luna cligna des yeux un moment, regarda Ron comme s'il s'agissait d'une limace boursoufflée particulièrement hideuse, puis se leva et à son tour et partit rejoindre Ginny. Hermione soupira avec lassitude.

-Mais quoi ? se défendit Ron.

-Laisse la vivre, tu veux ? répliqua Hermione en le regardant avec sévérité.

-Mais...

-Ron ! Tu vas m'écouter attentivement et si jamais tu fais le moindre bruit avant que j'ai finis, je te jure que tu aura bien de la chance si ta mère parvient à te reconnaitre...

Le rouquin grimaça, connaissant le talent en matière de maléfice d'Hermione qui s'était encore améliorés au cours de la seule semaine passée.

-Ce bal est une occasion qui risque de ne pas se présenter de nouveau avant longtemps, reprit Hermione en articulant lentement, comme parlant à un enfant de six ans. Vu la situation actuelle, avec le retour de Voldemort et ce qui s'ensuit, on à tous besoin de se changer les idées. Alors ne t'avise surtout pas de gâcher la soirée de Ginny, Ron... Si elle a envie de danser avec Luna pour s'amuser, je vois pas où est le problème. Et, en passant, j'espère et compte bien m'amuser ce soir également, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix lourde de menaces.

Tout autour d'eux, les Gryffondors affichaient des sourires amusés et moqueurs devant la mine déconfite de Ron. Lequel se tourna vers Harry, cherchant un minimum de soutien.

-Merci de bien vouloir me laisser en dehors de vos problèmes de couple, lança ce dernier avec un sourire amusé.

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Hermione et Ron s'empourprait dans un bel ensemble. Malgré tout, le rouquin ne semblait pas trop mécontent qu'on parle d'eux comme d'un couple.

-

L'après midi fut encore plus électrique, la tension devenant palpable à mesure que l'heure fatidique approchait de plus en plus vite aux yeux des jeunes filles s'apercevant soudain qu'il leur restait encore une foule de préparatifs avant de pouvoir se présenter devant leur cavalier.

Ginny s'était calmée, principalement grâce aux bons soins de Luna qui semblait plutôt contente d'elle. Pour sa part, Ron s'efforçait tant bien que mal de suivre les conseils d'Hermione, mais conservait une légère mine boudeuse chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur sa soeur. Par chance, elle disparût vite avec Hermione pour se préparer.

Harry, lui, était plus maussade que jamais. Il n'avait pas réussit à trouver de cavalière, principalement parce qu'il n'osait pas aborder de filles qu'il ne connaissait pas trop. En désespoir de cause, il avait demandé à Parvati, mais la jeune fille lui avait éclaté de rire au nez plutôt méchamment, lui en voulant toujours pour sa conduite du bal précédent. Du coup, il envisageait très sérieusement de rester à Poudlard plutôt que de donner à Malfoy une raison supplémentaire de se payer sa tête.

Assis non loin de lui, Neville était nerveux au point qu'il semblait vouloir arracher les bras de son fauteuil déjà bien âbimé tant ses mains tremblaient. Il avait invité une élève de Poufsouffle qu'il croisait fréquemment en botanique et avait été surpris quand elle avait acceptée avec enthousiasme de l'accompagner. Dean et Seamus le regardait avec amusement. Eux aussi étaient nerveux, mais on pouvait les qualifier de calmes et détendus en comparaison de Neville.

-Et si elle s'amuse pas ? demandait le jeune homme au visage lunaire avec angoisse.

-Tout ira bien, assura Dean en se donnant des airs d'homme expérimenté. Tu la fait danser un peu sans trop lui écrabouiller les pieds, tu discutes en évitant de bégayer et elle devrais passer une bonne soirée.

-Lui parler ? paniqua Neville. Lui parler de quoi ?

-Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache, fit Ron. D'un sujet qui l'intéresse. C'est ça le secret avec les filles, assura-t-il d'un air supérieur. Faut leur parler de sujet qui les intéresse et c'est dans la poche !

Les autres méditèrent sur cette perle de sagesse bien inhabituelle venant du rouquin.

-Et toi, paré pour le grand soir ? demanda Seamus avec un sourire goguenard. T'es un sacré veinard de sortir avec Hermione. Je me souviens du bal pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elle est plutôt jolie quand elle s'en donne la peine !

Ron se rengorgea, visiblement content de lui. Harry l'examina longuement. Il pensait s'être fait à l'idée, mais en fait, imaginer Ron et Hermione en couple lui donnait une impression étrange, comme si quelque chose clochait. Probablement parce qu'il avait toujours du mal à les imaginer autrement que se chamaillant pour des broutilles, estima-t-il.

Il espéra pourtant que tout irait bien, malgré sa rancoeur envers Hermione. Ron restait son meilleur ami et il comptait bien le soutenir malgré la sensation déplaisante que s'ils commençaient vraiment à sortir ensemble, Ron risquait de prendre stupidement le parti de la jeune fille.

Une part de lui-même se sentait honteux de ces pensées et de la façon dont il traitait Hermione, mais il ne parvenait pas à écouter sa raison. Son coeur persistait à considérer qu'Hermione l'avait tout simplement trahi.

Il reporta son attention sur la discussion de ses amis qui pestaient à présent sur la manie qu'avaient les fille de mettre des heures à se préparer pour un stupide bal. C'était un moyen comme un autre de passer le temps et il avait juste à hocher la tête de temps à autre en grognant d'un air approbateur. L'ennui, c'est que ça lui rappelait qu'il serait l'un des seuls élèves dans la tranche d'age authorisée à rater le bal...

Quoique Wingdal n'y va pas non plus, songea-t-il avec une pointe de satisfaction. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle la Serpentard était d'aussi mauvaise humeur, mais partageait sans réserve l'avis de Ron lorsque celui-ci affirmait que le jour où la jeune fille aurait une réaction normale on pourrait s'inquiéter de voir arriver la fin du monde.

Au alentours de 19 heures, les élèves participant au bal commençaient à descendre des dortoirs après s'être préparés plus ou moins rapidement. Ron descendit en portant l'une des tenues de soirées que lui avait offert ses frêres l'année précédente. Beaucoup sourirent avec amusement. Fred et Georges étaient de toute évidences incapable de manquer une occasion de tourner Ron en dérision et s'étaient arrangés pour lui prendre les tenues les plus susceptibles de mal lui aller. Même si ses vêtements ne comportaient plus de lacets et de dentelles malvenues, la couleur orange vive jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux, lui donnant l'air d'une carotte.

-Et encore, marmonna-t-il sombrement à Harry qui luttait pour conserver un visage impassible. C'est la moins pire... J'aurais dû me méfier de leur soudaine « générosité » et les essayer...

-Bah, c'est pas si terrible, mentit Harry.

Il chercha un compliment à faire sur la tenue de son ami.

-Tu as l'air très... mûr.

Plusieurs personnes pouffèrent de rires et le rouquin se renfrogna.

-Mature, je voulais dire mature ! corrigea aussitôt Harry en se retenant à grand peine de rire.

-J'ai l'air d'une andouille, je sais ! grogna Ron. Je vais tuer Fred et Georges !

La salle se remplissait de plus en plus, quelques couples se rejoignant en affichant des mines embarassées. Plusieurs garçons jettaient des regards en direction de Ron pour se détendre. Beaucoup de garçons engoncés dans leur tenues attendaient avec une impatience grandissante que leur cavalière daigne enfin descendre les rejoindres. Ceux et celles qui, comme Neville, avaient rendez-vous avec une personne d'une autre maison se rendaient dans le hall.

Hermione descendit finalement les escaliers du dortoir des filles et Ron manqua s'évanouir d'émotion devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'était pas le seul. Plusieurs garçons la contemplait d'un air appréciateur qui n'était pas forcément du goût de leur cavalière. Même Harry la suivit des yeux, bouche bée, en se faisant la remarque qu'elle était vraiment magnifique.

Hermione avait passée la robe offerte par ses parents et la coupe laissait deviner ses courbes, contrairement aux robes de Sorcières qu'elle portait habituellement. Manquant d'air, Ron constata que deux années de croissance chez une jeune fille ne se limitait pas simplement à la hauteur. Le léger décolleté avait beau être très sage, comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'une robe choisit par des parents, il n'en fit pas moins grimper dangereusement la tension artérielle du rouquin.

L'étoffe rose pâle lui donnait l'allure d'une princesse échappée d'un conte de fée et Ron se pinça sans ménagement pour s'assurer qu'il était parfaitement réveillé. Elle avait de nouveau réussit à discipliner ses cheveux broussailleux qui encadraient désormait sagement son visage qu'elle avait légèrement, discrètement maquillé.

Au final, il était difficile de reconnaître l'Hermione habituelle au premier coup d'oeil et plusieurs garçons se surprirent à regretter qu'elle ne soit pas aussi soucieuse de son apparence le reste du temps. Lorsqu'elle sourit, Ron sentit ses jambes prendre la consistance du coton et se demanda confusément si Hermione n'était pas en partie Vélane.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Ron, la jeune tresaillit très légèrement, comme réprimant à grand peine un fou rire. Elle chercha un compliment à faire, mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était ce que Jessica dirait très probablement en le voyant.

-On y va ? demanda-t-elle, renonçant à commenter son choix vestimentaire.

-Grblaaaaarh !

-Pardon ?

Ron toussa, s'éclaircissant la gorge en rougissant et retenta de formuler des mots malgré sa gorge désechée par l'émotion.

-Je disais d'accord, couina-t-il.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire et prit doucement le bras de Ron qui se crut mort et monté tout droit au paradis. Ils sortirent de la salle commune et descendirent dans le hall, suivant d'autres couples dont Seamus et Lavande, ainsi que Dean et Parvati. Les deux commères lançaient des regards fréquents à Hermione tout en chuchotant entre elles avec animation, manquant par moment de s'étaler dans les escaliers.

-

Une autre surprise les attentais dans le hall en la présence de Luna. Bien qu'elle regardait autour d'elle d'un air désorienté, elle avait de toutes évidences elle aussi fait un effort de préparation. La jeune fille portait une robe bleue ciel qui s'accordait à ses yeux de manière saisissante. Elle avait également troqué son habituel collier de bouchons de bieraubeurre pour un autre plus conventionnel.

En revanche, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi emmêlés et alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle portait toujours des radis en guise de boucle d'oreille, bien qu'elle avait fait l'effort de les peindre en argent. Pour une étrange raison, ces légères touches d'excentricité et de négligence lui donnait plus de charme qu'elle n'en aurait eu autrement.

-Bonsoir, Luna ! lança joyeusement Hermione tout en remorquant un Ron qui dévisageait Luna avec un mélange de fascination et de désapprobation. Tu es magnifique, dis donc !

Luna dévisagea Hermione avec surprise, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue de sa vie.

-On se connait ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Hermione éclata de rire.

-C'est moi : Hermione, répondit-elle avec amusement.

-Ah ! Bien essayé, répliqua la Serdaigle avec un sourire triomphant. Hermione n'a pas les cheveux aussi lisse !

Ron poussa un grognement d'exaspération et ouvrit la bouche, mais il se contenta de pousser un couinement de douleur quand le talon d'Hermione lui transperça à moitié le pied.

-Ginny a eu du mal avec mes cheveux, reconnut-elle sans tenir compte de Ron qui sautillait à ses coté en se tenant le pied. Je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours, crois moi !

-Ah, fit Luna qui ne sembla pourtant pas complètement convaincue.

Elle observa Ron un petit moment.

-C'est une nouvelle danse ? demanda-t-elle avec un intérêt poli. Ca risque de pas être pratique avec cette robe. Où est Ginny ? ajouta-t-elle aussitôt en recommençant à regarder autour d'elle, l'air à moitiée perdue.

-Elle ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Hermione avec amusement. Elle s'y est prise au dernier pour se préparer, pour pas changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, effectivement, Ginny descendit à son tour les marches menant à la tour Gryffondor et toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. La jeune fille avait opté pour une robe rouge mettant avantageusement en valeur sa chevelure flamboyante qui lui cascadait sur les épaules et dans son dos. Elle ne portait aucun bijoux, mais s'en passait à merveille.

Elle s'avança dans le hall sous les regards admiratifs, cherchant Luna. Lorsqu'elle la vit, elle se figea d'admiration et la contempla longuement avec fascination tout en songeant confusément que si elle l'avait vue avant d'atteindre le bas de l'escalier, elle aurait certainement raté une marche.

Je sens que ça va être vraiment dur de passer la soirée en simple amies, songea-t-elle tout en luttant fermement contre son envie d'embrasser Luna histoire de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle la trouvait splendide.

Cette dernière l'admirait avec la même adoration pendant que Ginny la rejoignait enfin, s'étant finalement reprise. Ron affichait une expression à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et la colère.

-Tu avais besoin de faire autant d'effort alors que tu n'as pas de cavalier ? marmonna-t-il avant d'ajouter avec suspicion : A moins que tu compte en trouver un sur place, c'est ça ?

-La seule personne avec qui je compte danser ce soir, c'est Luna, répliqua Ginny avec un air de défi.

Se souvenant du sermon d'Hermione et peut désireux de se retrouver avec un second trou dans le pied, Ron se retint de faire le moindre commentaire et préféra se perdre à nouveau dans la contemplation béate de sa cavalière.

Les trois jeunes filles faisaient sensation, attirant de nombreux regards, pratiquement tout Poudlard s'étant déplacé pour voir les chanceux qui étaient assez agés pour se rendre au bal. Plusieurs garçon lancèrent des regards envieux en direction de Ron qui se retrouvait « coincé » entre trois beautées resplendissantes, l'air de le plaindre au point de vouloir se sacrifier pour prendre sa place. Le rouquin s'en aperçut et se redressa fièrement, ravi de cet instant de gloire.

Billy, qui se frayait un chemin parmi la foule pour atteindre la Grande Salle, aperçut ses amies, ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes et s'étala de tout son long. Hermione, Ginny et Luna se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever et s'amusèrent de le voir complètement paniqué et rouge comme une tomate.

-Ca va aller, Billy ? demanda gentiment Hermione en lui souriant doucement.

Le garçon begaya une bouillie de voyelle avant de se précipiter dans la grande salle. Les trois jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, amusées par sa réaction.

-Manque plus que Jessica, fit remarquer Ginny avec une moue tout en balayant la salle du regard dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la chevelure aile-de-corbeau.

-J'espérais qu'elle déciderait de venir malgré tout, soupira Hermione avec déception.

Luna hocha distraitement la tête, mais à voir son air rêveur, on pouvait se demander si elle écoutait vraiment ce qu'il se disait. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Ginny qui se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse sous cette attention soutenue.

-Je suis bien content qu'elle ne vienne pas, déclara Ron, s'attirant des regards noirs. Mais quoi, encore ? Cette fille passe son temps à lancer des sarcasmes à tour de bras, on croirait voir une version féminine de Rogue !

-Tu exagère, Ron ! s'offusqua Hermione que Ginny et Luna approuvaient avec force hochement de tête. Jessica est très jolie, contrairement à Rogue !

-Décidément, vos compliments me vont droit au coeur, Miss Granger, lança une voix glaciale horriblement familière. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Vous pouvez me remercier de mon indulgence en raison de la soirée qui s'annonce.

Rogue s'avança dans leur direction, la foule des élèves s'écartant de son chemin tel la mer devant Moïse. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble noir aussi festif qu'une pierre tombale et avait l'air aussi joyeux qu'un croque-mort. Il toisa les trois jeunes filles tour à tour, s'attardant enfin sur Hermione à qui il dédia un regard méprisant.

-Moui... dit-il enfin. Je comprends mieux... Mais je persiste à penser qu'il s'agit là d'une déplorable faute de goût.

-De quoi parlez-vous, professeur ? demanda Hermione, partagée entre l'embarras, la curiosité et la colère.

Rogue se fendit d'un sourire mystérieux, puis désigna Ron dont les oreilles s'empourpèrent.

-Du choix de votre cavalier, évidemment ! Etes-vous désespérée à ce point, Miss Granger ?

Et il s'éloigna avec raideur, cherchant d'autres élèves en faute. Ron attendit qu'il soit hors de portée de voix pour marmonner des insultes. Hermione afficha une moue. Elle avait l'étrange sensation que Rogue n'avait pas été entièrement honnête.

Un rire narquois brisa le fil de ses pensées. Tous quatre se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et virent Draco approcher, vêtu d'une luxueuse tenue de soirée vert et argent. Pansy s'aggripait à son bras tout en lançant des regards haineux en direction des trois jeunes filles. Hermione et Ginny affichèrent des sourires, ravie de voir sa réaction, mais Luna la dévisagea avec une telle intensité que Ginny se renfrogna.

-Et bien, Weasley, tes robes de soirées sont de plus en plus ringardes ! Tu te fournis chez un marchand de légume, ou quoi ? lança Draco à un Ron qui fit mine de vouloir se battre.

-Non, Ron ! s'écria Hermione en lui attrapant le bras. Pas de bagarre, s'il te plait ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Le rouquin lança un regard assassin à Draco, mais reconça à vouloir le frapper. De son coté, Ginny commençait à trouver que Luna s'intéressait un peu trop à Pansy à son goût.

-Ca va, Luna ? Pourquoi tu la regarde comme ça ?

-Vraiment, murmura Luna d'une voix rêveuse. C'est déjà cruel de lancer des sorts d'élongations à ce pauvre petit pékinois, mais l'affubler en plus d'une robe pareille... On devrait trouver le responsable et le jeter à Azkaban !

Il y eut un silence, puis de grands éclats de rires jaillirent de toutes part. Pansy pâlit affreusement, mortifiée, puis s'éclipsa en courant, suivit d'un Draco furieux. Ginny se retint à grand peine d'embrasser Luna à pleine bouche, riant au point que des larmes perlaient à ses paupières. Hermione se tenait le ventre et avait le visage rouge à force de rire.

-C'était brillant ! s'exclama joyeusement Ron qui reprenait difficillement son souffle. Brillant !

Dumbledore fit son apparition, vêtue d'une superbe robe de soirée. Il tapa joyeusement dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence.

-Je crois bien que tout le monde est là, annonça-t-il avec entrain. Il est temps de nous rendre à Pré-au-Lard !

Pouffant encore un peu, ils sortirent du hall, entouré de leur camarades. Des carosses auquelles ont avait attelé les Sombrals les attendaient patiemment. Ils montèrent dans l'une d'elle et s'y installèrent confortablement. Lorsque tous les carosses furent remplis, ils s'ébranlèrent et prirent la direction de Pré-au-Lard en cahotant.

-

Les carosses s'immobilisèrent devant ce qui ressemblait à une grange désaffectée. Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Ron descendirent de leur carosse, se demandant si c'était bien le bon endroit. Ils aperçurent McGonagal qui leur faisait signe et se dirigèrent dans sa direction, la rejoignant. Le professeur de Métamorphose portait une robe qui différait à peine de ses tenues habituelles. Elle eut un sourire appréciateur en voyant les trois jeunes filles.

-Et bien vous êtes ravissantes, toutes les trois !

-Merci, professeur, répondirent Hermione et Ginny en souriant alors que Luna regardait autour d'elle, avec de grand yeux étonnés.

-Et vous, Weasley, vous êtes... commença McGonagal avant d'hésiter, cherchant une remarque appropriée. Egal à vous-même, acheva-t-elle enfin.

-Merci, professeur, répondit Ron tout en se demandant s'il devait le prendre comme un compliment ou une insulte. Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ? demanda-t-il finalement, décidant qu'il valait mieux rester dans l'ignorance. Cette grange à l'air sur le point de s'écrouler au premier coup de vent...

McGonagal considéra Ron d'un air pensif, puis sourit légèrement.

-Egal à vous-même, en effet. Et bien entrez donc vous rendre compte par vous-même, Weasley, le bal ne va pas tarder à commencer, de toutes manières !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, laissant leur professeur accueillir d'autres élèves.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle se fichait de moi, marmonna Ron.

-Je me demande bien ce qui te fais penser ça, répliqua Hermione avec amusement. Allez, viens !

Ils se figèrent en entrant dans la grange, émerveillés. L'intérieur n'avait, comme souvent dans le monde magique, aucun lien avec l'exterieur. La salle était bien plus vaste et décorée sur le thème d'Halloween. Des buffets étaient recouvert de nappes sombres et effillochées, d'énormes citrouilles sculptées en des visages grimaçant contenant des bougies flottaient ici et là, de grosses chauve-souris voletaient un peu partout sans jamais déranger les Sorciers présent et ainsi de suite.

Ron poussa une exclamation enthousiaste avant de se précipiter vers le buffet le plus proche, une expression avide sur le visage, pour se servir abondamment sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

-Ron ! Tu pourrais au moins attendre que la soirée ai commencée !

-Je meurs de faim ! répliqua le rouquin en guise d'excuse.

Hermione poussa un soupir de lassitude. Ginny lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

Lorsque la majorité des convives furent arrivés, le maire du village monta sur la scene pour prononcer un discours. Tout en écoutant distraitement, Hermione balaya la salle du regard en tendant le cou, mais ne vit Jessica nulle part.

Alors elle est vraiment restée à Poudlard, songea-t-elle tristement. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas venue. Rogue l'avait-il gardée en retenue comme il l'avait menacée ? Elle grimaça, espérant que non. Elle se demanda soudain pourquoi elle ressentait une telle déception.

Le maire acheva son discours et la salle éclata en applaudissements plus polis qu'enthousiaste, mais ils n'en brisèrent pas moins le fil des pensées d'Hermione qui se joignit précipitament aux applaudissements. Le Sorcier descendit lentement de l'estrade et le groupe prit sa place. Les applaudissements se firent nettement plus nombreux et enthousiastes lorsque la foule reconnut les Bizzar's Sisters. Les Sorcières prirent leurs instruments et commencèrent à jouer. Aussitôt, plusieurs couple envahirent la piste de danse pendant que le reste des invités, plus nombreux, s'attaquaient au buffet.

Hermione discuta un moment avec Ginny et Luna pendant que Ron piochait allègrement dans les plats.

-Je savais pas que les Bizzar's Sisters seraient là, dit Ginny avec enthousiasme. Ca me rappelle vraiment le bal du Tournoi !

-Ah bon ? demanda Luna en regardant le groupe avec intérêt. J'y étais pas, moi, personne ne m'avait invitée.

Ginny lui caressa doucement le bras.

-Dans ce cas, on va bien profiter de celui-là ! déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

-C'est vraiment dommage que Jessica soit pas venue, intervint Hermione avec une moue.

-C'est vrai, approuva Ginny. J'imagine qu'elle n'aime pas trop ce genre de rassemblement, finalement.

Hermione se tordit le cou une nouvelle fois au cas où.

-Tu vas attrapper un torticolis à jouer les girouettes, lui fit remarquer une voix amusée dans son dos.

Hermione sursauta comme une gamine prise en faute et se retourna avant de se figer, le souffle coupé. Jessica se tenait à quelque pas d'elle, vêtue d'une longue robe noire qui s'harmonisait avec sa chevelure aile-de-corbeau qui lui tombait souplement jusqu'au creux des reins. Alors que la jeune fille se tournait dans une pantomime cynique de mannequin, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle s'était faite deux fine tresses de chaque coté de son visage qu'elle avait joins en une un peu plus grosse lui descendant le long du dos.

Elle s'était également appliqué un peu plus de mascara qu'a son habitude, renforçant encore l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux. Hermione se sentit à moitié hypnotisé par son regard. De son coté, Jessica était tout aussi admirative de la tenue inhabituelle d'Hermione.

Elles s'admirèrent longuement l'une l'autre. Ginny et Luna échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire identique étira leurs lèvres. Hermione reprit soudain ses esprit et rosit très légèrement, embarassée par sa propre réaction.

-Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus, dit-elle avec un sourire ravi. Tu aurais dû nous rejoindre plus tôt !

-J'aime me faire désirer, répliqua Jessica avec un sourire amusé. Mais pour être franche, j'avais décidé de rester à Poudlard, en effet... Finalement, j'ai changée d'avis.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est ce qui t'as convaincue ? demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire entendu.

-Mmh... Disons qu'on m'a fait remarquer que cette soirée serait peut-être plus intéressante que je ne l'imaginait, répondit évasivement Jessica avant de sourire en regardant de nouveau Hermione. Et je constate que c'est vrai, tu es magnifique ! J'ai bien faillit ne pas te reconnaître !

-Merci, répondit Hermione qui se sentit rougir, ravie du compliment. Toi aussi, tu es superbe !

-Oh non... soupira une voix maussade. Moi qui espérait passer une bonne soirée...

C'était Ron, les bras chargé de victuaille et lançant un regard mécontent à Jessica.

-Ben qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Weasley ? demanda Jessica avec une surprise feinte. Me dis pas que t'as déjà vidé le buffet à toi tout seul ? Ah non, je sais ! Tu as fais une horrible tâche de jus de citrouille sur ton superbe costume !

-Je suis juste tombé sur une sale vipère ! rétorqua le rouquin avec colère.

-Ne commencez pas, vous deux ! intervint Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, bon, je constate que je suis de trop, marmonna Jessica en s'éloignant. On se voit plus tard, les filles.

-Attends ! tenta Hermione, en vain. Ron ! s'écria-t-elle avec colère une fois la jeune fille disparue dans la foule.

-Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! plaida le rouquin en crachotant des morceaux de viande froide.

-C'est faux et tu le sais très bien ! rétorqua Hermione en s'écartant de la ligne de tir. Fais des efforts, s'il te plait, je t'ai dis que je voulais passer une soirée agréable !

Ron bougonna indistinctement et recommença à mâchonner ses provisions. Ginny et Luna soupirèrent, puis échangèrent un regard. Elles se sourirent.

-On va danser ? proposa Ginny.

-D'accord ! répondit joyeusement Luna.

-Super ! A tout à l'heure vous deux ! lança Ginny en prenant la main de Luna avant de se diriger vers la piste.

Ron fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt en croisant le regard lourd de menaces d'Hermione. Quelques personnes lancèrent des regards étonnés en direction des deux jeunes filles qui se lançaient sur la piste, mais s'en désintéressèrent assez vite.

-

A distance raisonnable, Jessica observait Hermione et Ron, attendant son heure. Elle savait parfaitement que ces deux là étaient notoirement incapable de se supporter plus de quelques heures sans se fâcher, surtout dans ce genre de situation, et misait sur une dispute pour tourner la situation à son avantage.

Malheureusement pour elle, à mesure que la soirée avançait, Jessica se rendait compte que Ron faisait de sérieux efforts pour que sa cavalière passe une bonne soirée et qu'il ne semblait toujours pas exaspérer Hermione comme elle l'avait espéré.

La seule fausse note semblait venir du fait que Ron ne la faisait pas danser. Hélas, bien qu'elle lançait de fréquents regards envieux en direction de la piste où Ginny et Luna s'en donnaient à coeur joie, ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour qu'elle se décide à laisser Ron en plan.

Contrariée, Jessica estima que laisser Hermione en compagnie d'un cavalier qui ne la faisait pas danser au cours d'un bal constituait un sérieux gâchi. Et Jessica détestait le gâchi. Surtout en matière de danse. Et c'était sans compter que l'idée qu'Hermione puisse apprécier la compagnie de Ron au point de vouloir retenter l'expérience ultérieurement lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

Si le Choipeau avait envoyé Jessica à Serpentard, ce n'était pas sans raison, loin de là. Même si elle ne supportait pas l'élitisme d'un Malfoy et toutes ces histoires de pureté du sang, elle n'en n'était pas moins rusée et parfaitement encline à user de moyens détournés dans le but de parvenir à ses fins. Elle estimait que si le destin rechignait à aller dans le sens qui l'arrangeait, il fallait savoir lui donner un coup de pouce. Voire un bon coup de pied dans l'arrière-train s'il rechignait vraiment trop.

Ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle sortit sa baguette tout en s'assurant qu'on ne lui prêtait pas attention et qu'elle la pointa discrêtement en direction d'une serveuse qui approchait justement de Ron en portant un plateau chargé de chopes remplies de Bièraubeurre.

Elle attendit patiemment le bon moment et murmura la formule du maléfice du Croche-Patte. La serveuse trébucha, son plateau lui échappant des mains. Avec un sourire satisfait, Jessica vit les chopes répandre leur contenu sur l'horrible tenue de soirée de Ron qui poussa un juron.

Malheureusement, Jessica n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'Hermione était bien décidée à passer une bonne soirée. Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille sortit sa propre baguette et la pointa sur son cavalier qui se retrouva au sec en un instant.

Déçue, Jessica fit une légère moue, puis réfléchit à un autre moyen de gâcher la soirée de Ron. La manoeuvre était simple : provoquer des incidents sans gravité, mais suffisamment irritant pour qu'Hermione se lasse et plaque le rouquin, ce qui lui laisserait le champ libre, le tout sans éveiller les soupçons.

La Serpentard lança donc quelques maléfices qui donnèrent le hoquet à Ron, des démangeaisons et s'essaya même à lui brouiller les idées. En plus, c'était amusant. Malheureusement, Hermione usa de sa baguette dans les deux premiers cas et si elle donna des signes encourageant de contrariété quand Ron perdit deux ou trois fois le fil de leur conversation, Jessica craignit qu'elle ne commence à trouver tous ces incidents un peu trop louche et préféra réfléchir à une tactique plus efficace.

Tu ne m'aide pas, ma jolie, songea-t-elle en contemplant Hermione vêtue de son adorable robe avec envie. Pourquoi es-tu aussi douée avec tout ces sortilèges...

Avisant soudain Malfoy et Parkinson qui discutaient avec d'autres Serpentard dans leur coin, elle envisagea de les pousser à provoquer Ron, mais se ravisa. Elle redoutait que la situation ne dérape et ne voulait pas qu'Hermione soit persécutée par l'autre andouille et sa dinde avariée. Et puis, elle estimait que ce ne serait pas correct. Non pas que l'idée de se servir des deux crétins à ses fins la dérangeait, mais elle ne haïssait quand même pas Ron à ce point. Quoique... songea-t-elle en voyant le rouquin s'enhardir à prendre la main d'Hermione.

-Je constate avec étonnement qu'il vous arrive de faire preuve de bon sens et de suivre mes conseils, Miss Wingdal, lança soudain la voix glacée de Rogue.

Jessica se retourna en faisant disparaître sa baguette dans un repli de sa robe et posa sur son professeur un regard sombre.

-Il faut croire que je suis bonne pour Ste Mangouste, alors, répliqua-t-elle.

Rogue lui adressa un sourire glacé avant de regarder en direction de Ron et Hermione. Son sourire s'accentua.

-Vous ne semblez pas vous amuser...

-Par Merlin, vos dons de Legilimens m'étonneront toujours, professeur, grogna Jessica avec mauvaise humeur.

-Soyez donc une vraie Serpentard ! reprit Rogue en l'observant de ses yeux noirs. Vous vous en tirez mieux que vos camarades, mais vous êtes encore trop timorée !

Jessica s'agita, mal à l'aise. Elle avait la sensation déplaisante que le Maitre des Potions en savait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Beaucoup trop, même.

-Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, professeur, se défendit-elle en détournant le regard.

-Pas de ça avec moi, Miss Wingdal... rétorqua Rogue d'un ton sec. Je ne suis ni stupide, ni aveugle, aussi je vous prierais de ne pas me traiter comme un Gryffondor... J'ignore vraiment d'où vous viennent vos goût déplorables, mais soit... reprit-il après un bref silence.

Avant qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de répondre, Rogue avait disparut parmi la foule dans un bref tourbillon de cape. Jessica fronça les sourcils, pas franchement rassurée par son bref entretien avec le professeur.

-Ca va, Jessica ?

Celle-ci sursauta et vit Ginny approcher avec Luna, visiblements épuisées, mais ravies.

-Pas trop mal, répondit Jessica. Et vous deux ?

-Très bien ! Mais on meurt de soif.

Elle attrapa deux chopes de bièraubeurre et en tendit une à Luna. La jeune fille la prit avec un sourire radieux, les joues roses à force de danser.

-Tu danses pas ? demanda Ginny après avoir avalée une longue gorgée rafraichissante.

-J'aimerais bien... murmura Jessica, les yeux posés sur Hermione.

Ginny suivit son regard et hocha la tête, comprenant.

-Elle aussi, elle voudrait bien danser, intervint Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

Ginny et Jessica la regardèrent avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire. La mousse de sa bièreaubeurre lui faisait une épaisse moustache blanche. Ginny se retint difficilement de la lui ôter d'un baiser. Tout au long de la soirée, elle s'était rendue compte à quel point c'était difficile de rester simples amies aux yeux de tous. La tentation d'un baiser ou d'une caresse se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Elle reporta difficilement son attention sur Hermione et Ron.

-Je suis surprise qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien, ces deux-là, reprit-elle. En temps normal, ils se seraient déjà fachés pour un bon mois, minimum.

Elles regardèrent Ron s'arrêter de parler un instant pour vider d'une traite son verre avant de reprendre avec animation et force gesticulements. Hermione écoutait poliment, mais...

-Tiens, je sais pas trop de quoi il lui parle, mais on dirait qu'Hermione s'ennuie, commenta Ginny. S'il parle Quidditch, elle va s'endormir, elle déteste ça...

Soudain, Ron grimaça en posant une main sur son ventre tout en se crispant. Un bruit sonore retentit, en partie couvert par la musique, mais de nombreux visages se tournèrent dans sa direction, certains affichant des sourires, d'autres une expression dégoûtée. Le rouquin rougit et disparut en direction des toilettes. Hermione s'éloigna un peu, semblant tout à la fois dégoûtée et exaspérée au plus haut point.

-J'y crois pas ! s'écria Ginny, hésitant entre rire ou lever les yeux au ciel. Il en rate vraiment pas une !

-Il a peut-être attrappé un constiflexe ! déclara Luna avec intérêt.

Ginny éclata de rire. Jessica sourit, mais n'écoutait qu'à moitié seulement. Hermione était seule. L'occasion qu'elle avait attendue et tentée de provoquer tout la soirée s'offrait enfin à elle.

-Vous m'excusez, les filles, je vous laisse... murmura-t-elle.

-Où tu va ? demanda Ginny en lui lançant un regard perçant.

-Réparer une injustice, répondit Jessica en soutenant son regard. Tu comptes m'en empêcher, peut-être?

La rouquine lança un regard en direction d'Hermione, puis regarda de nouveau Jessica et secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en mêler.

Jessica lui sourit, puis se dirigea vers Hermione, légèrement nerveuse. Celle-ci affichait une moue contrariée qui se mua en sourire lorsqu'elle la vit.

-Tiens, contente de te voir ! dit-elle. Désolée de ne pas être passée te voir, Jessica. Ron faisait vraiment de gros efforts, mais il faut croire qu'il restera toujours égal à lui-même...

-J'ai vu, répondit Jessica avec un sourire amusé. Enfin, entendue plutôt. Et sentit...

-Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitiée, en fait... se lamenta Hermione. C'était trop beau pour durer. La honte, quand même...

-Et à part ce petit... incident, tu t'amuses ? demanda Jessica.

Hermione poussa un soupir et lança un bref coup d'oeil envieux en direction de la piste de danse.

-Franchement... Pas autant que j'aimerais... confia-t-elle. Il refuse obstinément de danser et me parle de Quidditch depuis une bonne demi-heure... Et toi ?

-Seule dans mon coin, j'ai connu mieux, répondit Jessica en haussant les épaules.

-Désolée, dit Hermione avec une moue contrite. Je voulais aller te voir, mais Ron...

-Pas grave, Hermione, coupa Jessica avec un sourire. En fait, je me demandais...

Sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione, Jessica recula de quelques pas et se fendit d'une révérence, tendant la main dans sa direction, la contemplant avec un grand sérieux.

-M'accorderas-tu une danse ou douze ?

-Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione, prise de court. Tu veux danser... avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Jessica. C'est un bal, après tout, c'est la moindre des choses que d'y danser !

-Mais... Avec _moi_ ? insista Hermione, visiblement troublée. Je veux dire, pourquoi pas avec... Oh, je sais pas, moi, c'est pas les partenaire qui manquent, non ?

-Hermione, murmura doucement Jessica. Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de danser.

La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre, indécise. Avec hésitation, elle prit doucement la main tendue de Jessica, pas franchement sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision. La Serpentard se fendit d'un sourire radieux qui illumina son visage.

Sans un mot, elle se redressa et la tira gentiment en direction de la piste de danse sous les regards stupéfaits des élèves de Poudlard. Plus le fait qu'il s'agissait de deux filles, c'était le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une Gryffondor et d'une Serpentard qui choquait.

Ignorant superbement les regards exorbités, Jessica se laissa envahir par la musique qui emplissait la salle. Elle prit les mains d'Hermione pour en poser une sur sa hanche et tint délicatement l'autre avant de placer sa main restante au creux des reins de la jeune fille.

Hermione se tendit. Les regards la mettait mal à l'aise. De plus, elle venait subitement de se souvenir que Jessica était une excellente danseuse, bien plus douée qu'elle ne l'était. Elle ne se sentait absolument pas à la hauteur.

-Calme-toi, lui murmura Jessica avec un sourire rassurant. Laisse-moi mener, d'accord ?

-D'accord...

-Ferme les yeux et laisse la musique t'envahir, lui murmura la Serpentard au creux de l'oreille. Ecoute là, elle te dira quoi faire.

Hermione obéit. L'instant d'après, Jessica se lançait dans une valse et Hermione se laissa entraîner. D'abord angoissée à l'idée de faire un faux pas, Hermione s'abandonna peu à peu avec une confiance grandissante. Jessica avait raison. La musique semblait réellement lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire, il suffisait de se laisser porter.

Sous les regards stupéfaits, Hermione eut la sensation que le bal débutait enfin.

-

Elles dansèrent une fois, puis deux, puis trois... Ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir se lasser et les regards d'abords choqués et surpris se firent émerveillés. McGonagal souriait en hochant la tête avec approbation, imitée par Dumbledore. Le directeur était ravi de voir deux membres des Maisons ennemies danser ensemble. Il trouvait que c'était un bel exemple pour tous. Rogue les observa sans un mot, une expression songeuse sur le visage. Il finit par se détourner, caressant dans sa poche un petit flacon désormais vide.

Quand Ron sortit enfin des toilettes, son visage exprimant un soulagement béat, son premier réflexe fut de chercher Hermione du regard à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée. Voyant qu'elle n'y était plus, il fronça les sourcils, contrarié, et entreprit de la chercher un peu partout dans la salle, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule. Il finit par se rendre compte que beaucoup de gens regardaient quelque chose avec intérêt. Curieux, il suivit les regards et son visage se décomposa.

Ron se frotta les yeux, se pinça, secoua la tête, mais chaque fois qu'il rouvrait les yeux, il voyait Hermione, sa cavalière, danser avec Wingdal, l'une des personne qu'il détestait le plus. Et comble de l'horreur, toutes les deux avaient l'air ravies. Furieux, il commença à se diriger vers les deux jeunes filles, mais Ginny s'interposa, le regard sévère.

-Laisse moi passer ! grogna Ron.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire, au juste ? demanda Ginny avec hauteur.

-Récupérer _ma_ cavalière, cette question ! s'écria-t-il avec colère.

-Ron, je suis ta soeur, donc je vais te donner un conseil, d'accord ? Laisse-là. Laisse les toutes les deux.

-Quoi ?! s'énerva le rouquin. Et en quel honneur ?

Ginny pointa un index rageur en direction d'Hermione qui tournoyait lentement autour de Jessica qui lui tenait la main du bout des doigts tout en la suivant du regard, radieuse l'une comme l'autre.

-Ouvre les yeux, bon sang ! Tu vois pas qu'elle s'amuse enfin ? Désolée de te le dire, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle se soit ennuyée avec toi... Tu ne l'as même pas fait danser !

-Et après ? C'est un crime ?

-Non, mais le moins que tu puisse faire pour _ta_ cavalière à un _bal_, c'est de lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'une danse ! Surtout quand elle en meurt d'envie !

Ron bougonna avec mauvaise humeur. Il savait bien que sa soeur avait raison, mais sans qu'il parvienne à vraiment déterminer pourquoi, il détestait l'idée que ce serait grâce à Jessica Wingdal qu'Hermione passerais une bonne soirée. Il s'éloigna avec raideur pour retourner au buffet.

Ginny poussa un soupir, puis sourit en sentant la main chaude de Luna se glisser dans la sienne.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'en mêler ? s'amusa la Serdaigle.

-Je sais, je sais... répondit Ginny. Disons que j'évite juste à mon très cher frère de se couvrir de ridicule.

-C'est pas déjà fait ? demanda Luna avec un grand sérieux.

Ginny éclata de rire et reporta son attention sur la piste de danse.

Hermione avait pratiquement oublié qu'elle était venue avec Ron. Elle ne songeait plus qu'à danser, encore et encore, s'ennivrant de musique sans jamais s'en lasser. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir danser de la sorte. Durant le bal des Trois Sorciers, elle avait également beaucoup dansé, mais c'était incomparable avec le fait de danser avec Jessica.

Danser avec Krum se réduisait à quelques pas exécutés un peu au hasard en suivant vaguement le rythme. Danser avec Jessica consistait à virevolter, tournoyer, avancer à pas glissés, se laisser emporter dans un tourbillon de musique ou chaque geste avait son importance et sa place. C'était à la fois incroyablement complexe et étonamment simple. Il lui suffisait de se laisser guider par Jessica qui la menait avec aisance quelque soit le morceau et le rythme. Elle semblait savoir tout danser et Hermione se montrait aussi bonne élève qu'à son habitude.

Hermione s'abandonna longuement à l'appel de la danse avec une urgence et un plaisir jusqu'ici insoupçonné. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver hors du temps et de l'espace. Il ne restait plus que la musique et Jessica, tout le reste était sans importance. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de magique dans la danse.

A l'approche de Minuit, le groupe commença à jouer un slow. Hermione sembla émerger de la frénésie qui l'avait habitée. Elle sourit à Jessica, le souffle court, puis commença à se diriger vers le buffet et les boissons, mais la Serpentard la retint en lui saisissant le bras et l'attira contre elle avec douceur. Hermione se raidit, prenant brusquement conscience de leur soudaine proximité.

-Une dernière et on arrête, d'accord ? demanda Jessica avec la même douceur.

Hermione acquiesça lentement et toutes deux se lancèrent à nouveau, évoluant lentement sur la piste au milieu d'autres couples enlacés. Hermione soupira d'aise en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Jessica. Elle commençait à ressentir une agréable sensation de somnolence et de bien-être. La légère étreinte de Jessica et leur lente évolution au gré de la musique douce la détendait comme jamais auparavant.

Une partie d'elle-même se prit à espérer que la musique ne cesserait jamais. Elle éprouvait de la gratitude pour Jessica. Les heures qui avaient précédé leur venue sur la piste de danse lui semblait totalement fade et si ennuyeuse qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas envoyé paître Ron plus tôt.

Les portes de la salle de bal s'ouvrirent soudain dans un grand bruit, faisant sursauter la foule rassemblée. Une demi-douzaine d'individus encagoulés entrèrent, balayant la salle du regard. Avisant Hermione qui dansait toujours avec Jessica, l'un des intrus pointa sa baguette dans sa direction avant même que les personnes présentes n'aient le temps d'assimiler le fait que des Mangemorts venaient de faire irruption.

-_Stupéfix_ ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte.

L'éclair de lumière rouge frappa Hermione de plein fouet et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Jessica. Ron poussa un cri de colère et voulut se diriger dans sa direction, mais la foule sortait de sa torpeur et la vaste salle était désormais en proie à la confusion la plus totale.

Refoulant son début de panique, Jessica recula tout en soutenant Hermione, cherchant à l'éloigner autant que possible des Mangemorts qui pointaient désormais tous leur baguette dans sa direction. Heureusement, la panique qui régnait les empêchait de viser correctement et plusieurs Sorciers, dont les enseignants de Poudlards, se lançaient dans une violente contre-attaque.

En l'espace de quelques instants, Jessica avait amenée Hermione derrière une des tables du buffet où elle fut rejoins par Ginny, Luna et Ron. Le rouquin était visiblement furieux, mais les deux jeunes filles semblaient surtout inquiètes.

-Elle va bien ? s'enquit Ginny d'une voix blanche.

-Oui, répondit Jessica d'une voix tremblante. C'était un simple stupéfix...

Durant tout le trajet pour mettre Hermione à l'abri, elle s'était répété la même chose : c'était un stupéfix. Elle serra la machoire, consciente que si le Mangemort avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra, elle n'aurait rien put faire pour la sauver.

Les trois autres poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement. Ils avaient eu la même crainte. Ron lança un regard noir à Jessica, comme s'il la tenait pour personnellement responsable de ce qui était arrivé. La jeune fille l'ignora. Toute son attention était portée sur Hermione, toujours inconsciente. Elle s'efforçait d'effacer de son esprit la pensée qu'elle avait bien faillit mourir dans ses bras.

Du coté de la porte, la bataille faisait rage. Les sorts lancés au hasard par les Mangemorts fusaient dans tous les sens, forçant leurs opposant à se mettre à l'abri des tables et les empêchant de riposter efficacement. Rapidement, il constatèrent que leur cible était hors d'atteinte et battirent en retraite.

Le calme revenu, les Sorciers présents échangèrent des regards hébétés, toujours sous le choc de la violence et de la rapidité de l'attaque. Jessica pointa sa baguette sur Hermione, mais Ron lui écarta le bras d'un geste brusque, une expression mêlant fureur et soupçon sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur.

-Tu compte faire quoi, au juste ? cracha-t-il.

-Et bien, j'adorerais pouvoir danser à nouveau, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué, l'orchestre à prit la fuite et ma cavalière est stupéfixié, rétorqua Jessica avec un regard glacial. Donc je pense plutôt la ranimer pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-C'est _MA_ cavalière ! s'énerva Ron.

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous disputer, vous deux ? intervint Ginny avec colère. _Enervatus _! s'écria-t-elle en dirigeant sa baguette sur Hermione.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et grimaça. Dumbledore arriva à grand pas, suivit de près par McGonagal et poussa un soupir de soulagement en la voyant saine et sauve.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai connu mieux, répondit Hermione. Mais j'ai aussi connu pire...

-Je n'en doute pas un instant. Bien, rentrons à Poudlard, Pompom vous remettra sur pied en peu de temps... Et vous y serez en sécurité.

McGonagal l'aida à se relever et la guida vers la sortie. Ginny, Luna, Jessica et Ron voulurent la suivre, mais Dumbledore secoua la tête et leur conseilla de retourner aux carosses. En sortant de la grange, Hermione constata que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix surveillaient les environs. McGonagal la fit monter à bord d'un carosse où se trouvaient déjà Tonks, Maugrey et Wingdal.

-La voie est libre, annonça Maugrey.

Aussitôt, le carosse se mit en branle. Hermione resta immobile, choquée. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore qu'elle venait de passer à deux doigts de se faire tuer. A mi-chemin des grilles, Wingdal, qui était assis à sa droite, se pencha sur elle.

-Vu votre situation actuelle, je vous aurais cru plus prudente, Miss Granger, murmura-t-il lentement.

-Qui aurait imaginé qu'ils attaqueraient au milieu d'une foule pareille ? répondit Hermione avec une grimace.

-Je ne parlais pas de cela...

-De quoi, alors ? s'impatienta Hermione qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se faire sermonner.

-Du fait de danser avec ma fille, murmura Wingdal en la dévisageant de ses yeux émeraudes. Vous n'auriez pas été une cible aussi facile si vous étiez restée loin d'elle...

Hermione posa sur lui un regard étonné. Le professeur se redressa, la dévisageant toujours avec une expression sévère. Les autres membre de l'Ordre ne leur prêtait aucune attention, trop occupés à surveiller les environs. Hermione se laissa aller contre le dossier de la banquette, épuisée. Les paroles de Wingdal lui déplaisait, mais elles l'intrigait tout autant.

-

Hermione se laissa docilement conduire à l'infirmerie où elle fut rejoint par Ginny, Luna et Ron qui semblaient particulièrement contrarié. Harry arriva également quelques minutes plus tard, l'air encore un peu endormi, mais également inquiet.

-C'est moi qui l'ai prévenu, expliqua Ron en voyant leur regard étonnés.

-Jessica n'est pas là ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu peux remercier Ron pour ça aussi, répondit Ginny avec un regard mauvais en direction de son frère.

-Elle n'a pas sa place ici de toutes manières, intervint Wingdal. Elle ignore tout de l'Ordre et du fait que j'y appartient.

Hermione soupira pendant que Mme Pomfresh l'examinait sous toutes les coutures.

-Des Mangemorts sont vraiment apparus en plein bal ? s'étonna Harry.

-Oui, répondit Ron d'un air sombre. Ils ont stupéfixés Hermione...

Un silence pesant s'installa. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore qui s'avança vers eux, suivit par Rogue. Le directeur semblait particulièrement contrarié.

-Lord Voldemort semble bien plus déterminé que nous le supposions, annonça-t-il gravement. Envoyer ses Mangemorts attaquer en si petit nombre lors d'un bal rassemblant autant de Sorciers... Voilà une manoeuvre bien téméraire qui lui ressemble fort peu.

-C'était surtout stupide, grogna Maugrey. Une tentative vouée à l'échec dès le départ !

-Elle a bien faillit réussir, leur tentative vouée à l'échec dès le départ, fit remarquer Tonks en se frottant les yeux. C'est vraiment pas passé loin...

-Ce qui compte, c'est que la tentative en question a échoué, déclara Wingdal. Malheureusement, ils ont effectivement bien faillit réussir à cause de ma fille...

Hermione et Ginny protestèrent vigoureusement, mais Pomfresh leur intima le silence, argant qu'Hermione avait besoin de calme et de repos.

-Ce qui m'intrigue vraiment, reprit Dumbledore, c'est de savoir pourquoi ils ont lancé un Stupéfix... Il s'agissait d'une attaque éclair, ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient très certainement qu'une chance de frapper. Pourquoi un Stupéfix et non l'Avada Kedavra ?

Un frisson parcourut l'infirmerie à cette idée. Hermione se sentie nauséeuse, prenant une fois de plus conscience qu'elle était vraiment passé très près de mourir.

-Un vrai mystère, approuva Wingdal. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas aussi soucieux d'épargner des vies, d'habitudes...

-Avez-vous une explication, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers Rogue.

Ce dernier affichait une expression de profond ennui et posa un regard froid sur Hermione avant d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

-La seule explication qui me vient à l'esprit, répondit-il enfin, c'est qu'il y avait un Mangemort dans la salle. Etant donné qu'ils devaient surgir et frapper aussitôt, il leur fallait savoir où se trouvait Miss Granger. Et ils auront certainement lancé un Stupéfix afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne toucheraient pas leur camarade. Une chance que Miss Wingdal ait eu la présence d'esprit de tirer sa cavalière à l'abri, ajouta Rogue avec un sourire amusé tout en guettant Ron du coin de l'oeil.

Ce dernier voulut protester, mais fut devancé par Ginny et Luna qui approuvaient Rogue.

-Mais s'il y avait un Mangemort dans la salle, intervint Harry, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tout simplement attaqué lui-même ? Pourquoi faire tout ce cirque ?

-Mon pauvre petit Potter, vous êtes toujours aussi désespérant et obtut, rétorqua Rogue avec un sourire mauvais. Vous n'avez jamais rien compris à la façon d'agir des Mangemorts. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement de tuer Miss Granger, mais aussi de distiller la peur dans le coeur des personnes présentes ! Et six Mangemorts qui surgissent baguettes brandies est autrement plus efficace qu'un Mangemort sans sa cagoule qui lance un sort dissimulé dans la foule. De plus, il était plus facile pour eux de fuir ainsi. Un homme seul se serait très certainement fait prendre.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre hochaient la tête avec gravité. Harry lança un regard noir en direction de Rogue.

-Et qui pourrait bien être ce Mangemort, _professeur _? demanda-t-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendu.

-Comment le saurais-je ? Il y avait des centaines de Sorciers ce soir. Mais suis-je bête, le grand et magnifique Potter sait toujours tout. Quel dommage qu'aucune jeune fille n'ait voulut de vous, je suis persuadé que vous auriez sauvé la situation et démasqué le Mangemort entre deux verres de bièraubeurre, puis abattut leur maître avant d'aller finir la nuit sur la piste de danse... Mais pourquoi donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il donc renoncé à vous tuer pour s'attaquer à Miss Granger, je me le demande...

Harry serrait les poings, se retenant à grand peine de répondre à la provocation.

-Severus... intervint Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Rogue afficha un rictus méprisant, mais en resta là.

-Je propose de laisser tout ceci pour le moment, reprit Dumbledore. Allons donc prendre un repos bien mérité ! Vous aussi, jeunes gens, il se fait tard.

Ginny, Luna, Ron et Harry s'attardèrent le temps de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Hermione tout en lui conseillant de se reposer -et de se méfier de diverses bestioles bizarres et improbables dans le cas de Luna- puis regagnèrent leur dortoirs respectifs, inquiets de la tournure que prenaient les évênements.

-Je suis sûr que Wingdal a amenée Hermione prêt de la porte pour qu'elle fasse une cible facile, murmura Ron à Harry une fois dans leur dortoirs.

-Je sais pas... murmura Harry en retour. Elles semblent bien s'entendre, non ?

-Justement ! C'est louche, si tu veux mon avis !

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas assisté à la scène et ne pouvait donc pas vraiment se prononcer quand aux intentions de Jessica. Ce dont il était sûr, en revanche, c'était de la réaction d'Hermione, Ginny et Luna si le rouquin leur faisait part de ses soupçons.

Il se coucha et poussa un soupir. Les paroles de Rogue lui revinrent en mémoire et il bourra son oreiller de coups de poings rageurs. Il avait tenté de se convaincre que les Mangemorts s'étaient attaqués à Hermione parce qu'ils avaient constatés son absence et s'étaient donc rabbatus sur une cible de moindre importance. Il était sûr que Rogue l'avait deviné. C'était un Legilimens, après tout, non ? Il pouvait lire ses pensées. Et il s'était bien évidemment fait un plaisir de le provoquer, bien entendu...

Un Mangemort infiltré, hein ? songea Harry avec amertume. On se demande bien qui ça peut être...


	15. Mauvaises nouvelles

NdA : Voila la suite, encore merci pour les reviews.

A Christophe : Ta review était intéressante, dommage que tu ne m'ai pas laissé d'adresse pour répondre, je vais devoir faire court ici. Disons simplement que je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir tant affaiblit Harry. Il a juste un peu moins d'importance dans l'histoire pour le moment et j'ai un peu poussé les traits de caractères que Rowling à décris dans le livre 5 : l'arrogance, la fierté et la frustration. Quand au role d'Hermione, c'est une question d'interpretation pour beaucoup.

A Maeva : début de réponse dans ce chapitre !

A Antechrista : merci pour tes commentaires. Par contre, j'avais l'impression d'avoir mis plus de sarcasme dans le dernier chapitre, justement. J'essaie de maintenir un équilibre, mais les sarcasmes et joutes verbales tiennent une place importante dans la relation Rogue/Jessica ainsi que dans le caractère de ses personnages.

A Link9 : merci pour ta fidelité, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir une de tes reviews ! Pour le baiser, je ne dirais qu'une chose : patience !

Voila, je m'excuse pour prendre un peu de place pour les réponses, mais ne pouvant répondre directement et n'aimant pas trop laisser des reviews sans réponses... Place au chapitre, maintenant !

* * *

Hermione fut autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie le lendemain matin, n'ayant été victime que d'un simple Stupéfix et Mme Pomfresh ayant constaté qu'elle avait parfaitement récupéré du sort autant que du choc. La jeune fille se rendit donc dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, y retrouvant Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna à la table des Gryffondors.

Les deux jeunes filles l'accueillirent avec entousiasme, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien, ce qui amusa Hermione malgré elle. Elle leur adressa à toutes deux un sourire à la fois reconnaissant et rassurant, puis tourna son regard sur Ron. Ce dernier semblait avant tout furieux. Il ne semblait en tout cas pas d'humeur a faire la conversation. Harry, pour sa part, semblait aussi morose qu'à son habitude.

Hermione eut vite l'impression que Ron lui en voulait. La façon dont il lui tendit le porte-toast dégageait une certaine fraicheur. Elle n'eut aucun mal à en deviner la raison, mais n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser. Elle avait autre chose en tête que de s'inquiété de la fièrté de son ami.

A commencer par les rumeurs qu'elle entendait sans peine. Sans surprise, tout le monde parlait de l'incident du bal avec animation, commentant l'attaque des Mangemorts et chacun y allant de sa petite théorie.

Le fait qu'Hermione avait été la première touchée par l'attaque n'avait malheureusement échappé à personne et associé à l'incident précédent, Hermione ne fut qu'à moitié surprise que certaines rumeurs qui parvinrent jusqu'à elle s'approchaient de plus en plus de la vérité.

D'ailleurs Parvati et Lavande, toujours ravie d'alimenter les commérages, racontaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'en réalité, ç'avait toujours été Hermione la pire ennemie de Voldemort et que Harry n'avait jamais été qu'un leurre déstiné à protéger la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme régla la question d'un regard si noir que les deux jeunes filles décidèrent sagement de finir précipitamment leur petit déjeuner et d'aller voir ailleurs si elles y étaient.

-Je me demande où elles vont chercher tout ça, se lamenta Hermione en poussant sans grand entousiasme ses céréales du bout de sa cuillère.

Elle n'avait pas franchement faim, mais Ginny insistait pour qu'elle mange quelque chose. Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter d'avantage, elle se força à finir son bol, lançant un regard irrité pour Harry et Ron qui boudaient en duo.

Hermione trouvait que Ron ne manquait pas d'air de lui faire la tête. D'accord, elle l'avait laissé en plan pour aller danser avec Jessica, mais ce n'était pas comme si la soirée avait été parfaite. Sortir avec Ron avait été au mieux ennuyant, bien qu'elle lui reconnaissait le mérite d'avoir fait de gros efforts. Et puis, s'il avait eu la main plus légère sur le buffet, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas eu l'occasion d'aller danser avec Jessica. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour n'avoir pas réussit à garder sa cavalière lors du bal.

En repensant à Jessica, Hermione s'agita, mal à l'aise. Elle commençait à se poser des questions quand à l'intérêt que lui portait la jeune fille, mais n'était pas sûre d'avoir très envie de se pencher dessus.

Elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir dansé avec Jessica. Elle estimait qu'il s'agissait du seul élément séparant le bal de l'appelation de fiasco total. Pourtant, quelque chose la chiffonait sans qu'elle parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus.

L'ennui, c'était qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à comprendre vraiment la jeune fille. Elle pouvait se montrer adorable aussi bien que détestable, et ce en l'espace de quelques instants. Elle savait que la jeune fille l'appréciait et voulait être son amie, mais...

Les paroles de Wingdal lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle se rembrunit. « Vous n'auriez pas été une cible aussi facile si vous étiez restée loin d'elle... » avait-il dit. Qu'avait-il voulut dire par là ? L'idée que Jessica soit d'une manière responsable de l'incident lui paraissait complètement ridicule, mais malgré tout, elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir de l'esprit qu'il s'agissait de son père et que si quelqu'un savait ce que Jessica avait dans la tête, c'était bien lui.

Elle choisit de mettre ces pensées irritantes de coté pour le moment. Le courrier arrivait dans un tonnerre de battement d'ailes. Hermione récupéra son journal avec un soupir résigné. Cette fois, elle savait qu'il y aurait un article sur l'incident. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de témoin et la Gazette n'allait certainement pas passer à coté d'un article aussi juteux.

Coq, le minuscule hiboux de Ron, était parmi les hiboux et se mit à tourner autour de la tête de son maître en poussant des hullulements surexcités, ressemblant à un petit sattelite emplumé. Grommelant, Ron attrapa son hibou au vol sous les rires des autres élèves et détacha la lettre qu'il portait fièrement pendant que Coq lui mordillait les doigts avec un peu trop d'entousiasme.

-Tu me fais mal, stupide volatile ! s'énerva-t-il en lâchant Coq qui zigzaga dans la grande salle avant de disparaître par une fenêtre.

Ron lut la lettre sous les regards légèrement inquiets de ses amis, puis soupira légèrement.

-De maman, murmura-t-il en se penchant en avant. Elle espère que tout le monde va bien et qu'Hermione s'est remise. Elle a l'air paniquée, pour changer...

-Je la comprends, murmura Ginny. Plus ça va, plus la vie à Poudlard devient dangereuse...

Hermione hocha gravement la tête, puis déplia son journal. Sans surprise, l'attaque du bal faisait la Une.

-J'imagine qu'ils avaient un journaliste sur place, déclara Ron.

-Sûrement, répondit Hermione tout en lisant l'article. « Les Mangemorts étaient de toutes évidences mal renseignés puisque le célèbre Harry Potter, qui a contribué à l'arrestation de plusieurs Mangemorts d'importance au cours de l'été dernier, n'était pas présent au bal ce soir là », lut-elle à haute voix.

-Au moins, la Gazette n'est pas au courant des nouveaux projets de Vous-Savez-Qui, chuchota Ginny en s'assurant que personne ne les écoutaient. Ca vaut mieux, si vous voulez mon avis...

Ne pouvant qu'approuver, Hermione poursuivit la lecture du journal pendant que ses amis commentaient l'article qu'elle leur avait entièrement lut, écoutant distraitement. Elle ne voulait plus y penser pour le moment. Un frisson désagréable l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle y repensait.

Elle arriva à la page des disparitions sans avoir rien trouvé d'intéressant et la survola rapidement avant de tourner la page. Elle s'imobilisa soudain et revint en arrière, relut attentivement et s'arrêta sur un nom familier. Elle poussa un cri de surprise qui fit sursauter plusieurs personnes.

-Un problème ? demanda Ron en ramassant son toast qui lui avait échappé des mains et s'était écrasé sur sa robe, coté confiture.

Très pâle, Hermione hocha la tête et posa le journal à plat, afin que tout le monde puisse lire l'article qu'elle pointait d'un doigt tremblant. L'un des articles portait le titre suivant: « Le directeur du Chicaneur porté disparut ! »

Ginny sentit son estomac se retourner et se tourna aussitôt vers Luna qui fixait le titre avec un calme qu'elle trouva des plus inquiétant. Au bout d'un moment, Luna afficha un sourire, mais sa voix tremblait légèrement quand elle prit la parole.

-C'est rien, il s'est sûrement perdu en traquant des Ronflaks Cornus. Ce serait pas la première fois, je vous l'ai déjà dis...

-Luna, intervint Hermione d'une voix douce. Il te l'aurait dis s'il partait en expédition, non ?

-Il a oublié, s'obstina Luna. Je vais lui écrire une lettre et je suis sûre qu'il me répondra !

Des larmes lui coulaient pourtant sur les joues et Ginny la prit dans ses bras, elle-même secouée par la nouvelle. Elle entendit des bruits de pas précépités et leva légèrement la tête. Jessica approchait à grands pas, visiblement inquiète.

-Je viens de lire le journal. Ca va vous deux ? demanda-t-elle en regardant tout à tour Hermione et Luna.

-Moi, oui, répondit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Mais Luna est sous le choc.

-Pas étonnant...

Jessica se pencha sur Luna et lui caressa doucement le dos, mais la jeune fille ne lui accorda pas un regard, l'air totalement perdue. Elle s'accrochait à Ginny comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-J'espère que tu es fière de toi et de tes copains Mangemorts, lança Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Tout le monde regardait Jessica qui s'était figée, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

-Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Elle t'as menée droit vers la sortie pile au moment où les Mangemorts surgissaient ! s'obstina le rouquin. Vous ne me ferez pas croire que c'était qu'une coincidence !

-Je suis impressionée, Weasley... déclara Jessica d'une voix calme, mais vibrante de colère. Chaque fois que je pense que tu as touché le fond, tu trouve le moyen de t'enfoncer encore plus...

Furieux, Ron se leva en tirant sa baguette et la pointa sur Jessica qui fit de même. Ils se regardaient avec une haine sans bornes.

-Je sais que j'ai raison et je compte bien le prouver, Wingdal !

-Alors bonne chance, Sherlock, vu que t'es pas foutu de trouver ton derrière avec un sort d'attraction !

-Ca suffit ! cria McGonagal qui accourait, suivit par Rogue.

Son regard se posa soudain sur le journal, puis sur Luna qui pleurait dans les bras de Ginny et son visage se ferma.

-Suivez-moi, tous ! reprit-elle d'un ton sec. Et rangez vos baguettes, vous deux, où je vous donne une retenue !

Intrigués, Harry et Hermione se levèrent pendant que Ginny aidait Luna a se mettre debout, elle-même au bord des larmes. Ron baissa à contrecoeur sa baguette, imité par Jessica qui était toujours très pâle.

-Et où on va ? demanda-t-elle, exprimant leur pensée à tous.

-Vous, Miss Wingdal, vous retournez à votre table, répondit sèchement McGonagal.

Rogue grimaça légèrement, n'appréciant pas que l'Ecossaise donne des ordres à une élève de sa Maison, mais garda le silence.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Jessica avec colère. Luna est mon amie, je vais sûrement pas...

-Obéissez, Miss Wingdal, coupa Rogue.

Jessica leur adressa à tous un regard mauvais, furieuse d'être mise à l'écart, mais n'insista pas et retourna à sa table où tout le monde s'écarta d'elle, comme si elle était porteuse d'une maladie très contagieuse.

-

Le reste du groupe suivit les deux professeurs dans les couloirs. Ginny soutenait toujours Luna, inquiète. La jeune fille semblait complètement détachée, à présent, et la suivait d'un pas mécanique, comme si son esprit s'était réfugié très loin. Hermione voulut lui sourire d'un air encourageant, mais sans résultat. Elle avait elle-même le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Crème caramel, articula McGonagal en roulant des yeux avec emphase devant l'incapacité du directeur pour choisir des mots de passes plus sérieux.

La gargouille fit aussitôt un pas de coté, révélant l'escalier qui s'élevait lentement. Ils montèrent dessus, s'agitant de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Enfin, McGonagal frappa à la porte du bureau.

-Entrez ! lança la voix de Dumbledore.

La petite troupe d'élève et les deux professeur entrèrent dans le bureau. Wingdal était déjà là et les regarda tous avec surprise avant de secouer lentement la tête. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, l'air grave, et hocha la tête alors que Rogue refermait la porte.

-Je ne suis pas surpris de tous vous voir ici, annonça le directeur. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Sur un geste de sa baguette, plusieurs fauteuils apparurent. Tout le monde s'assit en silence, Ginny aidant Luna sous le regard attristé de Dumbledore.

-Je suppose que vous êtes ici parce que vous avez lut cet article au sujet de Mr Lovegood ? demanda-t-il.

Des murmures affirmatifs lui répondirent et il soupira tristement.

-Je crains malheureusement que la situation soit bien plus grave que la Gazette ne se l'imagine, reprit Dumbledore. Il se trouve que Harold venait justement de me transmettre un message d'Arthur. D'après Kingsley, Mr Lovegood serait soupçoné d'être devenu un Mangemort...

Un silence consterné lui fit écho. Luna cligna des yeux et les posa sur Dumbledore. Ginny frissonna, de plus en plus inquiète. Jamais encore elle avait vue une telle lueur de folie dans le regard de Luna.

-C'est impossible ! lança-t-elle, brisant le silence. Le père de Luna, un Mangemort ? Ca n'a aucun sens !

-C'est également mon avis, reprit Dumbledore. Mr Lovegood n'a pas le profil d'un Mangemort, encore moins d'un partisan de Lord Voldemort. Cette histoire n'est qu'une théorie fumeuse élaborée par le Ministère. Il semble nourrir une certaine rancoeur envers Mr Lovegood pour avoir publié l'interview de Harry l'an dernier.

Harry émit un reniflement méprisant. Ca ne l'étonnait pas, venant du Ministère.

-En fait, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix peinée. Je crains fort de devoir vous présenter mes excuses, Miss Lovegood. J'avais demandé à votre père de bien vouloir mener une petite enquête pour moi...

-Quoi ?! s'écria Ginny, surprise. Le père de Luna est membre de l'Ordre ?

-Plus ou moins, tempéra Dumbledore. Mr Lovegood n'a pas manifesté le désir de nous rejoindre, mais était d'accord pour nous rendre à l'occasion de menus services. En temps que directeur d'un journal, il possède un réseau de renseignement très utile. J'espérais également qu'il pourrait obtenir certains renseignements sans trop attirer l'attention sur lui, mais je crains d'avoir commis une terrible erreur. Je me sens responsable de sa disparition.

Pendant que tous absorbaient la nouvelle, Luna continuait de fixer Dumbledore d'un regard vide des plus inquiétants. Ginny la secoua doucement par l'épaule, sans résultat.

-Naturellement, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir afin de le retrouver. J'ai déjà chargé Alastor de mener une enquête approfondie.

-Vous pensez qu'il est... ? commença Harry avant de s'interrompre.

Le souvenir de Sirius lui revenait avec une cruelle intensité.

-Pour être franc, je l'ignore, répondit Dumbledore. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Que nous l'aurions retrouvé s'ils l'avaient tué.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa, inconfortable, mais personne ne pouvait se résoudre à le briser. Wingdal secouait tristement la tête d'un air peiné. McGonagal avait les lèvres serrées et serrait les poings avec colère. Même Rogue restait silencieux, bien qu'il arborait une légère expression d'ennui.

Puis Luna se mit à rire, les larmes dévalant ses joues. C'était un rire hystérique, empreint de folie et tout le monde la regarda avec malaise. Difficilement, Ginny refoula ses propres larmes et la fit se lever sans un mot. Elle devait se montrer forte pour Luna. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer elle aussi alors que son amour perdait pied.

Silencieusement, elle l'entraîna vers la sortie, prenant la direction de l'infirmerie. Dans le bureau, les élèves et les professeurs échangèrent des regards peinés, puis se levèrent et sortirent, rejoignant leur bureau ou salle commune.

-

Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient assis dans leur salle commune, faisant leurs devoirs sans un mot. Aucun n'était vraiment enthousiaste, pas même Hermione, mais comme celle-ci le leur avait fait remarqué, il fallait bien les faire malgré tout et ça avait au moins le mérite de leur occupé l'esprit.

Ils étaient passés voir Luna un peu plus tôt et l'avait amèrement regrettés tant leur bref passage à l'infirmerie avait été pénible. La jeune fille était de toute évidence en pleine crise de folie, hurlant, riant et pleurant tout à la fois en se débattant pour échapper aux tentatives de Mme Pomfresh pour la soigner. Laquelle avait dû se résoudre à la stupéfixer pour pouvoir lui administrer un calmant.

Le pire avait été Ginny, restant stoïquement au cotés de Luna quand bien même elle semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larme. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup réagit aux encouragements de ses amis et de son frère, qui étaient finalement repartis, plus déprimés qu'à leur arrivée.

Hermione, surtout, le prenait mal. Elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Luna depuis la rentrée via Ginny et en était venue à l'apprécier énormément. Elle s'était réjouie comme beaucoup d'autres de la voir moins perturbée, bien que toujours fantasque. La voir dans un tel état de folie lui avait fait un choc. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que la veille encore, elle s'amusait avec elle et riait de ses idées farfelues.

Une larme s'écrasa sur son parchemin, diluant l'encre. Elle s'en rendit à peine compte, perdue dans ses pensées. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, mal à l'aise. En voyant les regards intrigués, pourtant, ils vinrent s'asseoir à coté de la jeune fille, l'entourant, et dissuadèrent à grand renfort de regards noirs quiconque faisait mine d'approcher.

Sans trop savoir que faire ou que dire, ils se contentèrent de lui donner de petites tapes dans le dos d'un air vaguement réconfortant. Faisant un effort sur elle-même, Hermione sécha ses larmes et leur adressa un pauvre sourire.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-C'est rien, répondit Harry. Entre ce qui s'est passé hier et ça, n'importe qui serait secoué...

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. Elle se sentait vidée, à bout de force.

-Tout ça, c'est la faute de Voldemort ! s'énerva-t-elle en jetant sa plume sur son devoir avec rage, faisant tressaillir Ron.

-On l'arrêtera, murmura sombrement Harry. Je sais pas quand, ni comment, mais on l'arrêtera. Et il paiera pour tout ce qu'il a fait.

Hermione enfoui ses mains dans son visage, épuisée. Elle soupira longuement, puis s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur et reprit son devoir avec détermination. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir à tout ça pour le moment. Et s'ils devaient mettre un terme aux méfaits de Voldemort, il leur fallait travailler dur !

Rassurés de la voir redevenir telle qu'ils l'avaient toujours connus, Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, puis se remirent à leur devoir, eux aussi, la mine sombre. Même s'ils étaient moins proche de Luna qu'Hermione, son sort ne les laissait pas pour autant indifférent. Harry n'avais jamais rencontré le père de la jeune fille, mais avait toujours éprouvé pour les Lovegood de la reconnaissance pour avoir publié son interview. De plus, la présence de Luna au Ministère comptait à ses yeux. Elle ne s'était pas défilée et avait pris de grands risques pour l'aider à sauver Sirius. Elle lui avait même apporté un certain réconfort après sa mort.

Quand à Ron, s'il déplorait l'amitiée qui liait Ginny et Luna, il n'en éprouvait pas moins une vague reconnaissance pour la Serdaigle qui avait sauvé sa soeur au Ministère lorsque celle-ci s'était cassé la cheville. Elle l'avait également sauvé alors qu'il était en plein délire et devait bien admettre, même si c'était à contrecoeur, qu'il lui arrivait d'être marrante.

Ginny ne revint pas de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent la-bas pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, Mme Pomfresh ne voulut pas les laisser entrer, affirmant que les deux jeunes filles avaient besoin de repos. Ils reprirent sans enthousiasme le chemin de la salle commune et virent Jessica.

La jeune fille était à une fenêtre et contemplait l'extérieur d'un air vague, le visage d'une pâleur inquiétante. Son corbeau était perché sur son épaule donnait des coups de becs sur ses boucles d'oreille d'un air mécontent, mais Jessica ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir, l'expression de la jeune fille lui rappelant par certains coté Luna.

-Jessica ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

La jeune fille sursauta en se tournant vers eux, Zoltan battant des ailes en coassant furieusement. Le corbeau posa un regard mauvais sur les Gryffondors avant de s'envoler et de disparaître dans les couloirs.

-Ah, c'est vous, murmura Jessica.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione en approchant.

-Ca va, je suis juste inquiète pour Luna. Sale histoire...

Ron renifla d'un air méprisant, mais garda le silence, ce dont Hermione lui fut reconnaissant. Sans savoir pourquoi, quelque chose dans l'attitude de Jessica l'inquiétait et elle avait la certitude que ce n'était pas le moment pour une dispute.

-Tu as reçut du courrier ? demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Jessica fut secouée d'un frisson, mais parvint à esquisser un sourire.

-Rien d'important, Hermione. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. On se voit plus tard.

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, Hermione la suivant du regard avec la sensation persistente et désagréable que quelque chose clochait.

-Complètement dingue, marmonna Ron.

-Elle s'inquiète juste pour Luna ! rétorqua Hermione.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que Jessica avait eu une attitude étrange. L'avertissement de Wingdal résonna à nouveau dans son esprit, mais elle le chassa résolument. C'était parfaitement stupide. Jessica ne pouvait pas l'avoir mise sciemment en danger, sans quoi il lui aurait suffit de l'abandonner sur la piste pour que les Mangemorts l'achèvent.

Rassurée, elle suivit Ron et Harry en direction de leur salle commune. Une fois installée devant le feu, elle se trouva ridicule de douter ainsi de Jessica. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'apercevoir qu'en dépit des apparences, la Serpentard était très soucieuse de ses amies et elle s'était toujours très bien entendue avec Luna. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit secouée en la voyant dans un état pareil.

En tout cas, elle était vraiment contente que Ron ne l'ai pas provoquée ou accusée de quoi que ce soit.

-

Luna fut autorisée à sortir le lendemain, de même que Ginny, mais si elle s'était calmée, sa folie semblait s'être aggravée. Ses discours étaient de plus en plus incohérent et elle ne semblait plus vraiment en phase avec ce qui l'entourait. Des les premières heures de cours, il s'avéra qu'elle ne suivait plus du tout et elle perturbait tellement les leçons que ses professeurs se virent contraint de la faire sortir de la classe.

Tous les progrès que Luna avait accompli au cours de l'année furent réduits à néant. Grâce à Ginny, elle était devenue plus sociable, légèrement moins excentrique, mais surtout plus appréciée. Serdaigle était devenu fier de la compter dans sa Maison plutôt que de se moquer d'elle et de la persécuter. Pratiquement plus personne ne l'appelait Loufoca.

Le surnom revint pourtant en force très rapidement et les autres élèves l'évitaient avec soin, comme si sa folie était contagieuse. Cela ne fit qu'empirer l'état de Ginny qui se sentait craquer de plus en plus chaque jour. C'était à peine si Luna la reconnaissait, ce qui constituait pour elle un violent coup au moral. Elle se montrait irritable et prête à fondre en larmes à la moindre remarque. Elle faisait tout son possible pour aider et soutenir Luna, mais atteignait ses limites et Hermione s'inquiéta sérieusement de son état de santé.

Plus les jours passaient, plus l'état de Luna empirait et plus Ginny s'épuisait. Elle ne dormait quasiment plus, ses camarades de chambre expliquant à Hermione que la jeune fille passait ses nuits à pleurer et les envoyaient paître dès qu'elles faisaient mine de vouloir s'approcher. Pour sa part, Luna ressemblait à un automate, ne parlant quasiment plus à personne et ayant perdue l'appétit.

-Elle a toujours eu un grain, déclara Ron lors d'un repas, pendant que Ginny tentait de convaincre Luna de manger. Fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle sombre un jour ou l'autre...

Il n'appréciait pas du tout de voir sa soeur se mettre dans tout ses états pour Luna. Il avait beau éprouver une vague compassion envers la Serdaigle, sa soeur comptait plus à ses yeux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

-Elle est juste encore sous le choc ! rétorqua Ginny avec rage. Je suis sûre qu'elle va finir par reprendre ses esprits !

Ron afficha une moue sceptique, mais garda le silence. Luna contemplait son assiette d'un air absent, la bouche entrouverte et le regard vague. Ginny réprima à grand peine des larmes de frustrations. Voir Luna dans cet état lui déchirait le coeur. La jeune fille ne répondait presque plus à ses baisers et elle désespérait de voir arriver une amélioration de son état, quand bien même elle répugnait à l'admettre.

Hermione s'attristait de voir ses deux amies dans cet état, mais ne voyait absolument pas quoi faire. Pour lui compliquer encore les choses, Jessica était devenue étrangement distante depuis leur rencontre dans le couloir. Elle n'allait plus voir Luna, ni Ginny et ne parlait plus beaucoup à Hermione lors des cours.

Chaque fois que celle-ci tentait de l'interroger sur son comportement, Jessica se contentait de hausser les épaules et de répondre qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait. Irritée, Hermione se retenait à grand peine de lui faire une remarque désagréable, mais connaissait bien le répondant de la Serpentard et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de se disputer avec elle. De plus, elle la soupçonnait de leur en vouloir d'avoir été mise à l'écart lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Hermione renonça donc pour le moment à tenter de comprendre Jessica, préférant se concentrer sur Ginny et Luna dont l'était était bien plus inquiétant. Elle espérait simplement que la Serpentard finirait pas se calmer et redeviendrait comme elle l'était auparavant. Elle n'en ressentit pas moins un pincement au coeur.

Billy faisait également son possible pour aider ses amies, attristé de les voirs dans cet état. Il aimait beaucoup Luna qui s'était toujours montrée gentille avec lui et l'aidait parfois à faire ses devoirs. Il ne savait pourtant pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide, ce qui l'attristait énormément.

Le jeudi qui vint, alors que le garçon tentait tant bien que mal de discuter avec Luna, Dumbledore approcha du petit groupe qui s'était rassemblé dans le hall pendant la récréation. En voyant le directeur de l'école venir vers eux, Billy se mit à trembler nerveusement.

-Ah, vous êtes tous là, parfait, murmura Dumbledore. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'aimerais vous parler. Je suis désolé, Mr Martins, mais je vais devoir vous demander de nous laisser, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Billy.

Lequel hocha silencieusement la tête, intimidé et surpris de voir que le directeur en personne connaissait son nom. Dumbledore guida les sixième et cinquième années dans une classe vide et referma soigneusement la porte.

-Je m'excuse de vous importuner de la sorte, mais je crains fort que ce ne soit nécessaire.

-Avez vous des nouvelles du père de Luna ? demanda Ginny, la voix pleine d'espoir.

-Hélas non, soupira Dumbledore. J'ai bien peur que ses ravisseurs n'aient pas laissés le moindre indice... Non, je me dois de vous annoncer que le corps enseignant s'inquiète de plus en plus de l'état de santé de Miss Lovegood. Et je vous fais grâce des rapports de Mme Pomfresh.

-Je fais tout mon possible pour l'aider ! répliqua Ginny avec colère.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, assura Dumbledore en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais nos inquiétudes s'étendent à votre cas, Miss Weasley. Votre dévotion envers votre amie est impressionnante et tout à votre honneur, mais vous vous épuisez... Non, il nous semble hélas que Miss Lovegood serait peut-être plus à sa place à Ste-Mangouste.

Ginny devint si livide qu'Hermione se précipita pour la soutenir, craignant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. La préfète était partagée quand à la proposition de Dumbledore. Elle devait bien admettre que Luna n'était plus en état de suivre des cours, mais redoutait l'impact qu'une séparation aurait sur Ginny dont l'état mental était tout aussi fragile en ce moment. Harry et Ron, quand à eux, hochaient gravement la tête, approuvant la proposition.

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire, déclara finalement Ron. Ils sauront s'occuper d'elle, Ginny.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de Luna moi-même ! cria Ginny avec colère.

-Tu n'es pas Guérisseuse ! répliqua Ron. Laisse faire des professionnels !

-Allons, du calme, intervint Dumbledore. Miss Lovegood n'a plus de famille tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé son père et se trouve donc sous la responsabilité de l'école. Au vu de l'état de confusion qui est le sien, je crains fort que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire pour elle.

-Non ! s'écria Ginny. Si vous l'envoyez à Ste-Mangouste, je ne...

Sa voix se brisa. Elle ne voyait pas comment leur expliquer que l'idée de ne plus pouvoir être auprès de Luna lui était insuportable.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Miss Weasley, reprit Dumbledore, mais la santé de Miss Lovegood est ma préoccupation principale. Je comprends vos réticences, mais comprenez que c'est pour son bien...

Ginny fondit en larmes. Elle voulait aider Luna elle-même, s'était promis de veiller sur elle. Pourtant, elle avait conscience qu'elle ne réussissait pas à l'aider, mais se refusait à abandonner. Elle savait que c'était de l'égoïsme, mais ne pouvait lutter contre ses sentiments.

Luna cessa soudain de fredonner distraitement et son regard se fit légèrement moins vague. Elle posa un regard étonné sur Ginny, comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle la voyait, puis la pris dans ses bras. Ginny s'accrocha désespérément à elle sous les regards étonnés.

-Vous devez comprendre, reprit finalement Dumbledore, que vous ne pouvez veiller en permanence sur Miss Lovegood. En plus d'appartenir à deux Maisons différentes, vous êtes en année de BUSE, qui est l'une des plus importante et contraignante de votre scolarité.

-Je pense qu'il a raison, Ginny, intervint doucement Hermione. Je sais que Luna et toi, vous êtes très proche, mais...

-Non, tu ne sais pas ! en resserant son étreinte sur Luna, ses larmes coulant dans le cou de la Serdaigle. Tu n'en a pas la moindre idée !

-Ca suffit, Ginny ! intervint Ron avec exaspération. Tu es ridicule ! Je veux bien que ce soit ton amie, mais tu réagit comme si c'était la fin du monde !

Ginny se crispa et lança à son frère un regard si noir qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. La jeune fille tira sa baguette avant que quiconque n'ai put faire le moindre geste et la pointa sur Ron.

-Chauve-Furies ! s'écria-t-elle rageusement.

-Admirablement excécuté, commenta Dumbledore pendant que Ron se débattait en hurlant. Mais ma décision est prise, Miss Weasley. Je vous promet que les meilleurs soins seront dispensés à Miss Lovegood.

Ginny enfoui de nouveau son visage dans le cou de Luna, mais n'ajouta rien, vaincue.

-

Le soir même, Luna fut amenée à Ste-Mangouste sous les regards curieux des élèves qui chuchotaient entre eux. Ginny s'enferma dans son dortoir et refusa obstinément de répondre à qui que ce soit, empêchant même ses camarades de chambres d'entrer.

Assis dans la salle commune, Harry et Ron se demandaient bien pourquoi Ginny réagissait aussi mal, amie ou pas, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Pour sa part, elle pensait comprendre. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle se posait des questions sur les deux jeunes filles, mais n'y avait jamais trop pensé, étant trop préoccupée par ses propres problèmes.

Laissant Ron se plaindre à Harry qu'il s'était fait aggresser par sa propre soeur, Hermione monta quatre à quatre les marches menant aux dortoirs des filles, s'arrêta devant celui de Ginny et frappa au battant.

-Ginny, c'est Hermione, ouvre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! répondit une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, poursuivit Hermione. Alors soit tu m'ouvre gentiment, soit j'utilise ma baguette !

Elle attendit quelques minutes, mais Ginny ne semblait pas décidée à la laisser entrer. Décidée à avoir une petite conversation avec sa meilleure amie, Hermione s'empara de sa baguette qu'elle pointa vers la serrure.

-A ta guise ! lança-t-elle. Allohomora !

Avec un déclic, la porte se déverrouilla et Hermione entra dans le dortoir. Ginny était étendue sur son lit et pleurait, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Hermione approcha prudemment, au cas où Ginny l'accueillerait avec son maléfice fétiche, mais la jeune fille ne semblait même pas s'être rendue-compte de sa présence.

Hermione s'assit doucement sur le lit, à coté de Ginny, et posa gentiment une main sur son épaule.

-Tu vas la revoir, Ginny, murmura Hermione. C'est pas comme si elle était morte...

-Tu peux pas comprendre... répliqua Ginny sans même lever la tête de son oreiller.

-Peut-être bien que si, justement ! répondit Hermione avec un début d'irritation. Et quand bien même, je comprendrais sûrement mieux si tu m'expliquais, justement !

Ginny garda le silence, toujours secouée de sanglots, espérant probablement qu'Hermione se lasse et la laisse en paix. La préfète choisit de s'obstiner. Il était grand temps de voir si elle avait vu juste.

-Est-ce que tu es... amoureuse de Luna ? se lança-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

La façon dont Ginny tresaillit était plus éloquente que n'importe quel discour. La jeune fille leva enfin la tête et posa des yeux rougis par les larmes sur Hermione.

-Comment t'as deviné ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-A plusieurs petites choses, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Ta réaction quand Dumbledore t'as annoncé qu'il voulait l'envoyer à Ste-Mangouste et ta réaction envers Ron. Les commentaires de Luna à ton sujet lors du match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle m'avaient interpelés, aussi, mais j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons le jour du bal. Ron et Harry ne semble s'être rendus compte de rien, mais venant d'eux, plus rien ne m'étonne, reprit Hermione en roulant des yeux. Une fille pourrait leur faire une déclaration d'amour en face qu'ils seraient fichus de ne pas s'apercevoir qu'elle en pince pour eux.

Ginny sourit tristement, amusée malgré elle.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Hermione avec douceur.

-Juste après le match. J'étais morte de trouille à l'idée qu'elle me rejette et je m'étais dégonflée, mais finalement, c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas, répondit Ginny avec un faible sourire, se sentant un peu mieux en évoquant enfin sa relation avec Luna. Je l'aime énormément, tu sais...

Hermione sourit, attendrit par la confession.

-Tu ne l'as dis à personne ?

-Non... J'étais pas sûre d'être prête. Et quand je vois la réaction de Ron quand je sors avec des garçons, j'imagine même pas comment il réagira le jour où il saura que je suis avec Luna... Il la déteste...

Hermione s'accorda un instant de réflexion. Elle devait bien reconnaître que Ron n'était jamais très amical envers Luna, mais de là à parler de haine...

-Je ne pense pas qu'il la déteste vraiment, dit-elle enfin. Mais c'est vrai qu'il risque d'avoir du mal à l'accepter...

-Et toi, t'en pense quoi ? demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Ca ne me dérange absolument pas, répondit-elle. Luna est très gentille et vous formiez un très beau couple pendant le bal.

Ginny sourit à son tour, rassurée. Parler à Hermione lui faisait un bien fou. Elle réalisa soudain à quel point garder secrète sa relation avec Luna lui avait pesé. Elle regretta de ne pas en avoir parlé avec elle plus tôt. Elle se demanda soudain si Luna éprouvait la même chose. Elle avait toujours affirmé ne pas se soucier que ce soit un secret ou non, mais cela lui avait-il également pesé ? Garder la nature de leur relation secrète pouvait-il avoir contribué à aggraver sa folie ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione une fois que Ginny lui eut exposée ses craintes. J'imagine que c'est possible, mais franchement, j'en doute. Luna semblait un peu plus... rationelle depuis quelques temps. A mon avis, c'est uniquement le choc qu'elle à reçut en apprenant la nouvelle de la disparition de son père qui est en cause.

Ginny se sentit un peu mieux. Elle parla longuement avec Hermione de sa relation avec Luna, lui confiant ses espoirs comme ses craintes. Hermione l'écouta avec attention, la rassurant et la réconfortant, lui assurant son soutien et son amitiée.

C'était un soulagement pour Ginny de voir Hermione accepter aussi bien ce qu'elle était. L'avoir à ses cotés dans un moment pareil la réconfortait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Pour sa part, Hermione était rassurée. Ginny semblait avoir retrouvé en partie le moral. Bien qu'elle ait eu des soupçon, avoir la confirmation que Ginny aimait Luna l'avait surprise. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagée que son amie puisse aimer une autre fille. C'était troublant, quelque part, mais elle s'étonnait de l'accepter aussi facilement.

Des coups frappés timidement à la porte interrompirent ses pensées. Intriguée, Hermione se leva pour aller ouvrir et vit les camarades de chambre de Ginny qui eurent un mouvement de recul en la voyant, s'attendant visiblement à se faire recevoir à coup de maléfice. Hermione éclata de rire et leur assura que Ginny allait mieux et qu'elle ne les attaquerait pas.

-Je vais me coucher, Ginny, annonça-t-elle. Bonne nuit !

-Merci pour tout, Hermione ! lui lança la rouquine depuis son lit, visiblement de meilleure humeur, au grand soulagement de ses camarades.

-C'est normal, voyons ! Si tu veux encore en parler, n'hésite surtout pas, d'accord ? ajouta Hermione en repensant à une scène similaire avec une certaine Serpentard aux yeux émeraudes.

Ginny hocha la tête et se coucha. Hermione regagna son propre dortoir, songeant un instant à passer voir Ron et Harry afin de les rassurer sur l'état de Ginny. Elle décida finalement de ne pas aller les voirs. Elle était elle-même épuisée et se passerait bien d'un détour, d'autant qu'ils constateraient bien assez tôt l'amélioration. De plus, elle ne voulait pas subir un interrogatoire venant de Ron.

Tout en se couchant, Hermione repensa à ce que lui avait confié Ginny. La jeune fille avait craint sa réaction. Hermione pouvait le comprendre. Ses pensées dérivèrent soudain en direction de Jessica, laquelle s'était brusquement éloignée des deux jeunes filles. Se pouvait-il que c'était parce qu'elle aussi s'était aperçut des sentiments de Ginny et Luna et les condamnait ?

L'idée lui déplaisait. Elle tenait Jessica pour quelqu'un de tolérant. Après tout, elle ne croyait pas à ces histoires de pureté du sang... Tout comme Ron, songea-t-elle aussitôt. Et elle sentait instinctivement que Ron n'accepterait pas bien l'homosexualité de Ginny.

Mais tout de même, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Jessica puisse désaprouver ce genre de chose. Ou bien était-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas le croire ? Hermione s'agita dans son lit, mal à l'aise. Elle sentait qu'elle était en train de poser le doigt sur quelque chose et refusa tout net de poursuivre dans cette direction.

C'était toujours le même problème avec Jessica, songea-t-elle tristement. Elle était si changeante qu'il lui était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Pourquoi les choses sont-elles toujours aussi compliquées ? songea tristement Hermione avant de s'endormir.


	16. Réconciliation

NdA : voilà la suite. Encore merci pour les reviews.

Link9 : Je sais pas exactement combien y aura de chapitre, mais une bonne trentaine au moins, voire plus. Y en a donc encore pour un ptit bout de temps :p

* * *

La vie à Poudlard suivit doucement son cours, bien que l'absence de Luna se faisait ressentir chez au moins trois élèves. Ginny avait la sensation persistante et déprimante qu'on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même et bien qu'elle soit moins déprimée qu'au moment du départ de Luna pour St-Mangouste, elle était désormais très loin de la jeune fille pleine de vie et d'enthousiasme que ses proches connaissaient.

Quand à Jessica, si elle gardait pour elle ses réflexions quand à l'absence de Luna, elle n'en soutenait pas moins Ginny de son mieux, voyant qu'elle était déprimée. Si Hermione se sentait soulagée de voir la Serpentard redevenir moins distante envers Ginny, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à déterminer si elle était au courant pour les deux jeunes filles et n'osait pas aborder le sujet, estimant d'une part que ce n'était pas à elle de vendre la mêche, mais redoutant aussi sa réaction.

Hermione ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était avec Jessica. Celle-ci se montrait tour à tour distante, aimable, colérique et soucieuse. Ginny avait beau répéter à Hermione qu'il devait s'agir là de la manifestation de son inquiétude pour Luna, la préfète ne parvenait pas à se défaire entièrement d'un léger doute.

Fréquenter Jessica s'avérait vraiment frustrant. Ses réactions incohérentes n'aidaient jamais à comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête et avec le souvenir insistant des paroles de Wingdal suite au bal, Hermione ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de se demander si la jeune fille avait été entièrement franche à son égard.

Avoir ces doutes l'énervait au delà de tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Elle avait l'intime conviction que Jessica l'appréciait, la voyait comme une amie, mais en venait par moment à se demander s'il ne s'était pas agit d'une ruse. Elle se souvenait de leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Jessica s'était montrée aimable avec eux dans le seul but de s'en prendre à Malfoy.

Et s'il s'agissait de la même manoeuvre ? Hermione secoua la tête, rejetant cette pensée avec force. C'était ridicule. Jessica n'avait certainement pas besoin d'elle pour se moquer de Malfoy. Complètement perdue, Hermione se raccrochait à la façon dont Jessica l'avait réconfortée et au bal. Elle ne pouvait croire que la jeune fille n'ait pas été sincère en ces deux occasions.

Avec irritation, elle prenait confusément conscience qu'elle refusait tout simplement de croire que Jessica n'était pas vraiment gentille envers elle. L'idée la révoltait et cela l'énervait encore plus. Elle s'était toujours tenue pour quelqu'un de sensé et de pragmatique. Seulement, il y avait un petit quelque chose qui l'empêchait de juger Jessica de manière objective, mais de quoi pouvait-il s'agir ?

Elle repensa soudain à Ginny et Luna et eu la sensation que l'on versait de la glace en elle. Un long frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle chassait résolument cet embryon d'idée de son esprit. C'était tout simplement impossible ! D'accord, elle trouvait Jessica plutôt jolie et aimait passer du temps avec elle, du moins lorsqu'elle se montrait fréquentable, mais elle n'en était pas moins parfaitement hétéro.

Quand à ce que Jessica pouvait bien penser d'elle... Elle avait déjà du mal à être entièrement sûre que la Serpentard la considérait comme une simple amie, alors comme...

Hermione secoua fermement la tête, refusant tout net de poursuivre dans cette voie ridicule. Jessica l'intrigait, point ! Elle était simplement curieuse de mieux connaître une jeune fille au caractère intéressant, bien que frustrant au possible, et ça s'arrêtait là.

Avec une moue mélancolique, Hermione se répéta qu'il était tout simplement impossible qu'il y ai autre chose que de l'amitié entre elle et Jessica. Et encore, si elle pouvait avoir la réelle certitude qu'il y avait bien de l'amitié entre elles, plutôt qu'une vague impression régulièrement contredite par le caractère changeant de Jessica, elle s'estimerait heureuse.

Hermione se retourna pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur Jessica, qui travaillait seule dans son coin, ressentant un léger malaise. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de retourner avec Harry et Ron en métamorphose, mais Harry boudait un peu moins depuis le départ de Luna et elle s'était décidée à faire elle-même des efforts pour tenter d'oublier cette stupide querelle.

Avec un soupir, Hermione se tourna de nouveau face à l'animal qu'elle devait métamorphoser. Le pire, c'était que Jessica n'avait pas soulevé d'objection. Lorsqu'Hermione avait abordé la question, la Serpentard s'était contentée d'hausser les épaules avec ce qui ressemblait fort à de l'indifférence. Bien malgré elle, Hermione s'était sentie blessée par cette réaction. Avec une pointe de culpabilité, elle s'apercevait qu'elle aurait préféré que Jessica se mette en colère, ou au moins lui sorte une réflexion sarcastique, comme c'était son habitude.

Tout sauf cette froide indifférence qui lui donnait l'impression que les doutes de Ron étaient fondés.

-

Rogue adorait corriger des devoirs. C'était l'un de ces petits plaisirs de la vie qui vous faisait apprécier l'enseignement et compensait l'obligation de devoir supporter à longueur de temps des adolescents tous plus pénibles les uns que les autres.

Avec une satisfaction sadique, il griffona soigneusement un D sur un parchemin et agrémenta la copie d'une série de commentaires tous plus insultants les uns que les autres. Il se relut ensuite, jugeant le résultat et essayant de deviner l'effet que cela produirait sur le moral de l'élève qui le recevrait.

Plus que satisfait, le professeur reposa le parchemin avec soin et en retira un autre de la pile, jetant un coup d'oeil au passage en direction de Jessica qui recopiait sans un mot une formule sur un parchemin. La jeune fille était en retenue, comme à pratiquement chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en cours ensemble.

Avec un soupçon d'irritation, Rogue observa cette Jessica silencieuse des plus inhabituelle. En temps normal, ils passaient leur temps à paufiner leurs sarcasmes, ce qui avait le double avantage de passer agréablement le temps tout en lui donnant de l'inspiration pour ses corrections de copies.

Tout en écrivant un E sur la copie d'un Serpentard sans même prendre la peine de la lire, Rogue s'absorba dans ses réflexions. Il devinait que son élève était déprimée et savait parfaitement pour quelles raisons il se retrouvait avec une Jessica format Gryffondor. Il songea vaguement qu'il devrait peut-être tenter de lui remonter le moral, mais ça impliquait d'être aimable.

L'ennui chez Rogue, c'était qu'être aimable était une chose qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Il n'avait pas le moindre début d'idée de la marche à suivre et n'avait de toutes façons aucune envie de faire le moindre effort pour apprendre.

Il fit posément le point de ce qu'il savait, soupçonnait et devinait de Jessica. Ce qui faisait quand même bien plus que les pauvres idiotes de Gryffondors et Serdaigle qui se prétendaient ses amies savaient. Mais bon, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Après tout le jour où des Gryffondors feraient preuve de la vivacité d'esprit d'un Serpentard, il serait temps de vraiment s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de la magie.

Un léger sourire sinistre étira légèrement le coin de ses lèvres. Il ne savait peut-être pas être aimable, mais il savait au moins comment sortir Jessica de sa morosité actuelle. Et, comme par hasard, il n'avait pas besoin d'être aimable pour ça.

Comme quoi, la vie est parfois bien fichue, quoi qu'on en dise.

Il lui suffisait d'_un _sarcasme. Ni plus, ni moins. Le reste suivrait aussi naturellement qu'une avalanche. Rogue savoura l'instant, un sourire glacial jouant sur ses lèvres. Jessica fronça les sourcils, n'aimant guère cette expression chez son professeur, mais gardant toujours le silence.

-C'était vraiment un bal réussit, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous auriez au moins put avoir la délicatesse de racompagner votre cavalière vous-même au château plutôt que de laisser cette corvée déplaisante à votre très cher père...

Jessica se figea, sa plume s'arrêtant net sur le parchemin, produisant une tâche d'encre qui s'étendait lentement autour de la pointe. La main qui la tenait frémissait doucement sous la colère grandissante de la jeune fille.

Certaines personnes s'amusent à lancer une boule de neige en pleine montagne juste pour voir, au mépris de toutes les règles de sécurité, puis s'éloignent la queue entre les jambes et l'air innocent une fois que l'avalanche commence. Aux yeux de Rogue, ces gens-là sont de parfaits idiots. Quitte a déclencher une catastrophe, autant rester pour admirer le résultat de ses efforts, non ?

La pointe de la plume se brisa alors même que Jessica ouvrait la bouche avec colère pour répondre.

Non, vraiment, Rogue adorait son métier.

-

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se rendit dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ginny, Ron et Harry pour leur petit déjeuner. Le moral général était à l'image du temps de ce mardi, lui-même typique de l'Angleterre en cette période de l'année : Des nuages épais et noirs qui donnaient l'impression que la nuit faisait des heures supplémentaires et que le soleil lui-même avait renoncé à faire son boulot, déprimé, en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un combat perdu d'avance. La pluie tombait n'importe comment et sans aucune logique, s'arrêtant et repartant aussi brusquement que si un gamin venait de découvrir l'interrupteur et s'amusait avec.

Pour parachever ce bien triste tableau aussi bien météorologique que moral, Ron était en mode « Jessica-la-Mangemort », ce qui n'arrangeait en rien l'humeur d'Hermione et de Ginny. L'une comme l'autre se retenait à grand-peine de lui envoyer un maléfice pour le faire taire, espérant secrètement que l'autre prendrait l'initiative.

Elle se décide enfin ! songèrent-elles à l'unison lorsque Ron émit un couinement de douleur interompant une théorie fumeuse digne du Chicaneur avant de se lancer un sourire complice qui se mua en surprise lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent qu'aucune n'était responsable.

La coupable regardait froidement Ron de ses yeux émeraudes, mais affichait un sourire ironique qui tranchait nettement avec l'expression morose qu'elle avait affichée toute la semaine précédente.

-Nan mais t'es pas bien ?! s'énerva Ron en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

-Tu pourrais me remercier alors que j'essaie de te rendre service, Weasley, répliqua Jessica.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension du rouquin, son sourire s'élargit.

-Je voulais écrabouiller la bêtise qui te sort de la tête, mais j'imagine que j'ai pas tapé assez fort.

-Très drôle, grommela Ron alors que Ginny et Hermione pouffaient dans son dos. Je te préviens, je te tiens à l'oeil. Je sais ce que tu es, Wingdal !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Jessica releva sa manche gauche et tendit le bras sous le nez de Ron qui eut un mouvement de recul.

-Je vais pas te frapper, crétin ! Pas que l'envie m'en manque, mais bon... Regarde plutôt et dis-moi si tu vois la Marque des Ténèbres quelque part.

Ron examina le bras vierge de toute trace d'encre, magique ou non, et renifla avec mauvaise humeur.

-Ca prouve rien, s'obstina-t-il. Peut-être que tu travaille juste pour eux dans l'espoir de les rejoindre.

-Ah mais oui, suis-je bête, railla Jessica. Bon ben tu m'excuse, j'ai un massacre de village qui m'attends, suivit d'un thé avec Tu-Sais-Qui...

En passant à coté d'Hermione, elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre sa table. Les Gryffondors se rendirent à la leur et s'installèrent, Ron grommelant dans sa barbe, vexé.

Hermione ne l'écouta pas. Elle se sentait soudain d'excellente humeur. L'attitude plus chaleureuse de Jessica l'avait rassurée. Le comportement ambigû que la jeune fille avait eu la semaine passé était oublié et Hermione adressa à la Serpentard un signe de la main, qu'elle lui rendit en ignorant les regards menaçants de ses camarades de Maison, dont Draco qui serrait les poings. Ron, lui, s'étouffa sur son toast en voyant son amie faire.

-Tu te rends compte que tu pactise avec l'ennemi ?! s'écria-t-il.

-Ron, tu commence sérieusement à me fatiguer, répondit simplement Hermione. Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu affirme.

Ron croisa les bras avec une expression boudeuse, mais en resta là. Ginny sourit doucement, amusée par la situation, mais également intriguée. Elle se demandait si le soudain revirement de Jessica n'était encore qu'un de ses étrange changement d'humeur qui la caractérisait, mais en l'observant un peu plus attentivement, malgré la distance, elle estima que non. Quelque chose était différent, comme si Jessica s'était débarassée d'un poids qui l'opressait.

Son regard dévia sur Hermione et se fit songeur. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se mêler de leur histoire, de ne pas prendre parti. Pourtant, elle songea que les choses seraient certainement plus simple si Jessica se décidait à se déclarer. Elle voyait bien qu'Hermione était perturbée par la façon d'être de la Serpentard. Elle-même l'était, mais dans une moindre mesure. Tout simplement parce qu'elle savait parfaitement pourquoi Jessica faisait tant d'efforts pour se rapprocher de son amie.

Ou du moins, elle en avait la quasi-certitude. Jessica n'avait jamais clairement exprimé son attirance pour Hermione face à Ginny, mais cette dernière n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à comprendre, Jessica n'ayant pas vraiment fais d'effort pour dissimuler ses sentiments lorsqu'elle était venue vers elle pour se renseigner sur Hermione, lui demandant ses goûts, ses centres d'intérêts et, surtout, la date de son anniversaire.

En revanche, elle le dissimulait un peu trop lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie d'Hermione, ce qui ne manquait jamais de surprendre Ginny. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, elle estimait que ce n'était pas si surprenant. Elle se souvenait de ses propres angoisses lorsqu'elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Luna.

Son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle pensa à la Serdaigle. Elle lui manquait à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle se sentait mourir à petit feu, perdant le goût de s'amuser, d'étudier... Elle n'avait même quasiment plus d'appétit et se forçait à manger simplement pour ne pas inquiéter d'avantage Hermione.

Ginny lui était d'ailleurs extrèmement reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'Hermione avait fait pour elle depuis que Luna lui avait été arrachée. Suite à leur conversation dans son dortoir, elles avaient encore beaucoup parlé de sa relation avec Luna et c'était en grande partie ce qui lui avait permi de tenir le coup. En parler l'aidait à se convaincre que ça n'avait pas été qu'un simple rêve.

Au cours de ces discussions, Ginny avait envisagé d'interroger Hermione au sujet de Jessica, histoire de sonder les sentiments de son amie pour la Serpentard, mais s'était ravisée. Le problème, c'était Ron. Quoiqu'elle pense de lui, il n'en restait pas moins son frère et estimait que ce ne serait pas correct de prendre le parti de Jessica.

Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus soutenir Ron. Au delà du fait qu'elle savait que Jessica le prendrait de manière sarcastique, il y avait quelque chose dans l'idée de Ron et Hermione en couple qui lui déplaisait. Pourtant, elle estimait que ce n'était pas à elle de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de son frère. D'autant qu'en repensant au bal, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer avec amusement qu'il le faisait très bien tout seul.

L'ennui dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à Ron pourquoi ses accusations étaient stupides et sans fondement. Elle ne doutait pas que s'il apprenait que Jessica était réellement sa rivale, la réaction de son frère serait des plus violente.

Elle poussa un soupir. Se méprenant sur la nature de ce dernier, Hermione lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Ginny lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Elle souhaitait qu'Hermione soit heureuse. Seulement, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui entre Ron et Jessica y parviendrait. Sa seule certitude, c'était qu'Hermione ferait le bon choix. Et quoi qu'elle choisisse, Ginny était déterminée à la soutenir.

-

Il s'avéra que Jessica avait bel et bien retrouvé le moral, bien qu'elle se contentait d'un sourire amusé chaque fois qu'on lui en demandait l'origine. Ginny comme Hermione étaient ravies de la retrouver telle qu'elles l'avaient toujours connue. La rouquine était tout aussi soulagée qu'Hermione, mais pour des raisons différentes. Jessica était un meilleur soutien pour elle dans cet état d'esprit que broyant du noir. Et même si elle lui était reconnaissante de s'être souciée d'elle, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie très à l'aise en sa présence ces derniers jours.

Pour l'heure, elles étaient toutes les trois confortablement installées dans un couloir, profitant d'un trou commun dans leurs emplois du temps respectif, chose relativement rare vu celui bien chargé d'Hermione.

Laquelle se trouvait à la droite de Ginny tandis que Jessica se trouvait à la gauche de la rouquine qui, à défaut d'avoir sa Luna, appréciait énormément d'être entourée par ses plus proches amies. Elle s'amusa de voir Jessica observer discrêtement Hermione du coin de l'oeil et lui adressa un petit sourire entendu. La Serpentard rosit légèrement et détourna le regard, gênée. Au moins, Hermione n'avait rien remarqué, plongée qu'elle l'était dans un de ses nombreux livres.

Elles ne parlaient pas beaucoup et toujours de sujet sans grande importance. Aucune ne pouvait se résoudre à aborder le sujet du bal quand bien même elles le souhaitaient toutes, craignant la réaction des autres. Au final, ce demi-silence convenait à Ginny. Elle souhaitait simplement profiter de la présence de ses amies.

Une pointe de culpabilité la saisit soudain. Elle se trouvait entre Hermione et Jessica à Poudlard pendant que Luna se morfondait certainement dans une chambre d'hopital avec pour seule compagnie des Guérisseurs et infirmières. Sa gorge se noua et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Voyant qu'elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larme, Hermione comme Jessica passèrent un bras autour de ses épaules. Ginny leur adressa un sourire triste.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle. Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous...

Jessica ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma sans rien dire, au prix d'un effort visible. Hermione et Ginny la regardèrent faire, amusées, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Sympa ! s'offusqua Jessica, faussement vexée. Je fais l'effort de pas te charrier et voilà comment on me remercie !

Ginny lui pinça la joue avec un sourire chargé de sous-entendus.

-Hermione avait raison, dit-elle. Tu sais être adorable quand tu veux.

Ginny eut la satisfaction de voir la Serpentard s'empourprer violemment, Hermione prenant un air innocent bien peu crédible.

-baveuse, marmonna Jessica avec une moue boudeuse.

-Je lui ai pas dis pour la danse ! répliqua Hermione avec gêne.

Aussitôt, Ginny se tourna vers elle avec un sourire mutin.

-Tiens donc, c'est quoi cette histoire de danse ? voulut-elle savoir.

-Elle m'a juste surprise en train de danser, c'est tout ! expliqua Jessica. Y a rien de drôle la dedans !

Ginny s'amusa de la voir si embarassée, mais décida de ne pas insister. D'autant qu'elles virent Rogue qui traversait le couloir, l'air d'aussi bonne humeur qu'un cimetière tout entier. Il posa sur le trio un regard froid, s'arrêtant sur Jessica, laquelle lui rendit son regard avec les intérêts.

-Je constate que vous êtes revenue à votre comportement indigne, Miss Wingdal, lâcha Rogue.

-Vous savez que j'adore vous contrarier, professeur, rétorqua Jessica. Alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

-Bah, après tout les Gryffondors méritent bien votre présence horripilante. N'oubliez pas que j'attends toujours votre devoir sur les pierres de lunes, Miss Weasley, ajouta Rogue avant de repartir.

Ginny grimaça, ayant complètement oublié de le faire. Elle tourna un regard gêné vers Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord, je t'aiderai à le faire, dit-elle. Mais y a des jours où tu me rappelle ton frère.

-T'es dure, Hermione, intervint Jessica. Même moi j'aurais pas osée la faire, celle-là.

Ginny éclata de rire pendant qu'Hermione se perdait en dénégation confuses. Jessica ne leur prêtait qu'à moitié attention, regardant toujours la direction qu'avait pris Rogue en s'éloignant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres légèrement empreint de reconnaissance.

-Hermione ?

Jessica se rembrunit en se tournant vers la source de l'interruption de ses pensées et vit sans surprise Ron qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre tout en regardant la préfète, les oreilles rouges. A coté d'elle, Ginny s'agitait, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise sans trop savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Ron lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas venu demander à la jeune fille de l'aider pour un devoir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Ron ? demanda Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Heu... commença-t-il.

-Je suis admirative devant tant d'éloquence, intervint Jessica avec un sourire narquois.

Ginny ne parvint pas à réprimer un sourire. A la surprise des trois jeunes filles, pourtant, le rouquin ne releva pas le sarcasme. Il n'adressa même pas un regard mauvais vers Jessica qui se rembrunit, n'aimant pas ça.

-Tu sais qu'il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le week-end prochain, poursuivit Ron, imperturbable, bien que ses oreilles étaient écarlates. Je me demandais si tu voudrais pas y aller avec moi...

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire s'affaiser sous la surprise. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre, surtout après que Ron l'ai invité au bal. Elle considéra le rouquin un long moment, essayant difficilement de se remettre de sa surprise.

Elle prit soudain conscience d'un bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Jessica qui partait avec raideur. Ginny se leva à son tour, l'air mal à l'aise.

-Je vous laisse, on se voit plus tard, Hermione, dit-elle précipitamment avant de courir pour rattrapper Jessica.

Hermione regardait la Serpentard qui s'éloignait avec une moue. Elle se sentait vaguement irritée de sa réaction. L'embryon d'une hypothèse agita faiblement la main dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention, mais elle l'ignora. Connaissant Jessica, elle jugeait bien plus plausible que la jeune fille se soit tout simplement vexée que Ron l'ai ignorée et soit partit avant de faire une scène.

Son coeur se serra légèrement, mais elle reporta son attention sur le rouquin qui affichait une étrange expression victorieuse. Hermione fronça les sourcils et, s'en apercevant, Ron se racla la gorge, attendant visiblement sa réponse.

A sa grande surprise, Hermione hésitait. Elle se sentait embrouillée, ces temps-ci, et pas simplement à cause de Voldemort qui voulait à tout prix lui faire la peau. Elle ne parvenait pas à démêler ses sentiments envers Ron, s'apercevait-elle avec stupeur.

Elle avait pourtant conscience qu'elle ne s'était jamais très bien entendue avec Ron, malgré leur amitié. Car oui, elle éprouvait bien de l'amitié pour Ron, mais y avait-il autre chose ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit _amoureuse_ de Ron ?

Elle repensa au fiasco du bal.

Elle ne voyait pas comment qualifier autrement sa sortie avec Ron. Pourtant, il avait fait de gros efforts, mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Cela semblait résumer parfaitement sa relation avec Ron, en fait : beaucoup d'efforts vains qui débouchaient immanquablement sur une dispute. Quand elle repensait à sa scolarité avec Ron, elle s'apercevait qu'elle avait passé la moitié de son temps à se disputer avec le rouquin.

Elle avait pourtant conscience que c'était également le cas de beaucoup de couples qui fonctionnaient par ailleurs parfaitement bien. Comme on dis communément, après tout, « qui aime bien châtie bien ». Pourtant, en s'imaginant dans les bras de Ron, elle éprouvait toute une gamme de sentiments qu'elle ne parvenait pas à analyser.

C'est ridicule, songea-t-elle. La meilleure façon de savoir si j'aime Ron ou pas est encore de tenter le coup.

Avec des sentiments mitigés, elle releva les yeux sur le rouquin qui attendait toujours qu'Hermione réponde.

-C'est d'accord, dit-elle.

Un grand sourire incrédule étira les lèvres de Ron qui se retint à grand peine de sauter dans tous les sens.

-_Mais_ ! reprit Hermione, calmant le rouquin aussi sec. Si jamais tu t'en sert pour faire enrager Jessica de quelque manière que ce soit, j'annule le rendez-vous, c'est clair ?

Croyant à peine sa chance, Ron hocha la tête et proposa à Hermione de la raccompagner. Tout en marchant au coté du jeune homme, celle-ci se demanda pourquoi elle avait posé une telle condition. Elle savait que Jessica et Ron s'entendaient comme de l'huile sur le feu, mais pensait-elle vraiment que Jessica se soucierait de la voir sortir avec Ron ?

Avec un soupir las, Hermione décida de ne plus y penser. Elle s'attaquerait à un problème à la fois. Sa vie était bien assez compliqué en ce moment. Déjà, elle se fixerait sur ses sentiments envers Ron. Elle aviserait ensuite de la marche à suivre.

Après tout, songea-t-elle sans grand enthousiasme, peut-être que ça marchera entre lui et moi...

-

Jessica se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule lorsqu'Hermione lui annonça, ainsi qu'à Ginny, qu'elle allait sortir avec Ron au cours de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Un peu déçue par sa réaction, Hermione s'éloigna. Ginny la suivit un moment du regard avant de se tourner vers Jessica avec inquiétude.

-Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Bien sûr, répondit Jessica avec un sourire horrible. Je suis ravie pour Hermione, je t'assure. Pour ton frère aussi. En fait, je vais aller le féliciter de ce pas, tiens ! C'est bien _Avada Kedavra_, la formule de politesse en vigueur dans ces circonstances ?

Ginny soupira. Elle avait redouté une réaction de ce genre.

-Ecoute, Jessica, tu sais que je t'adore, mais ne t'en prends pas à mon frère parce qu'il a eu le courage qui t'a manqué...

Jessica posa sur elle un regard noir.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? insista Ginny.

Jessica se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle ne voyait pas comment expliquer le fait qu'elle était morte de trouille à l'idée de se prendre un vent. Hermione avait accepté un autre rendez-vous avec Ron malgré ce qu'il s'était passé au bal. Ca devait donc signifier qu'elle aimait le rouquin.

Poussant un soupir, Jessica songea que Ginny avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir a Weasley de s'être lancé. Elle-même rêvait de le faire, mais s'était rendue compte que c'était bien plus difficile qu'elle le pensait. Ce crétin de Weasley avait au moins l'avantage d'être un garçon. Il était sûr qu'Hermione ne le regarderait pas comme un phénomène de foire...

Abattue, elle se leva et s'éloigna lentement. Rogue avait raison, lui aussi. Elle était stupide de croire qu'Hermione pourrait accepter ses sentiments. Et encore plus y répondre... Elle devait déjà s'estimer heureuse d'être entrée dans son cercle d'amis, étant une Serpentard.

Je suis vraiment une hypocrite, songea-t-elle tristement.

-

La veille de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione se rendit dans le bureau de McGonagall pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînement. Son professeur s'était déclaré satisfaite de ses progrès, mais Hermione savait qu'il lui restait encore un long chemin à parcourir. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir rajouter une ou deux séances par semaine, mais avait déjà beaucoup de travail et McGonagall s'y était opposée, craignant qu'elle ne s'épuise trop.

Lorqu'elle entra dans le bureau, Hermione vit McGonagall assise dans son fauteuil, l'air si grave que la jeune fille sentit son estomac se nouer. Avant même que son professeur ne prenne la parole, Hermione sut qu'elle allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Avant que nous ne reprenions votre entraînement, Miss Granger, je dois vous entretenir d'une décision qui à été prise, annonça McGonagall.

-De quoi s'agit-il, professeur ? demanda Hermione en s'agitant sur sa chaise.

-Comme vous devez vous en douter, l'Ordre a mené une enquête suite au bal afin de découvrir ce « complice » évoqué par le professeur Rogue. J'ai le regret de vous informer que nous n'avons rien découvert de très concluant, bien que nos soupçons se portent sur l'Animagus que Miss Wingdal a pourchassé en Septembre.

-Donc, vous ne pensez pas que Jessica est responsable, conclut Hermione avec soulagement.

McGonagall sembla surprise par sa remarque.

-Grands dieux, non ! Bien que nous reconnaissons que Miss Wingdal vous a rapproché de l'entrée en vous faisant danser, nous ne pensons pas qu'il s'agissait d'une manoeuvre volontaire. De plus, elle ne nous aurait pas révélé l'existence de cet Animagus si elle avait été complice de tout ceci. Néanmoins, je vous recommande à nouveau de ne pas l'entretenir des affaires de l'Ordre, Miss Granger.

Hermione aquiesça silencieusement, préférant ne pas évoquer la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Jessica avant Halloween.

-En raison de l'audace montrée par les Mangemorts au cours de ce bal, reprit McGonagall avec gravité, le professeur Dumbledore a estimé qu'il était préférable que vous ne quittiez plus Poudlard sans une bonne raison. Je suis donc au regret de vous annoncer que votre autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-Lard a été suspendue jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je sais que vous êtes majeure, Miss Granger, toutefois vous n'en restez pas moins soumise au règlement de cette école.

-Je comprends, répondit Hermione.

Elle était déçue, mais comprenait la décision. Elle se demanda pourtant pourquoi celle de Harry n'avait pas été suspendue également. Elle allait poser la question quand McGonagall reprit la parole.

-J'ai également des nouvelles de Miss Lovegood...

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda aussitôt Hermione, oubliant Harry.

-Son état semble empirer, répondit McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Les Guérisseurs sont incapable d'en expliquer la raison, mais elle semble avoir perdue le goût de vivre depuis son arrivée.

Hermione pâlit en l'entendant, puis une idée fulgura dans son esprit. Elle jaillit soudain de sa chaise et se pencha vers McGonagall, les mains appuyées sur le bureau.

-Vous devez la ramener ici dans les plus brefs délais ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Comment ? s'étonna McGonagall, surprise par la réaction d'Hermione. Mais enfin, Miss Granger, Poudlard ne dispose pas de la moitié des ressources de St-Mangouste !

-Mais Poudlard dispose de Ginny ! répliqua Hermione. Ramenez Luna au plus vite et laissez Ginny s'occuper d'elle !

-Je ne comprends pas, Miss Granger, comment Miss...

-Peu importe, coupa Hermione. Faites moi confiance, professeur !

McGonagall la considéra longuement, intriguée par la réaction inhabituelle d'Hermione, puis hocha lentement la tête.

-Très bien, je vais transmettre votre demande au directeur, Miss Granger, dit-elle lentement. Mais vous serez responsable si son état empire.

-Oui, oui, j'assumerai les conséquences, répondit Hermione avec impatience.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait l'intuition que la présence et l'amour de Ginny aurait un effet bénéfique sur Luna. Elle aurait voulut expliquer son raisonnement à McGonagall, mais estimait qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de l'éclairer sur la nature de la relation entre Ginny et Luna.

A la fin de son entraînement, Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune, epsérant que Ginny serait encore debout. Avec un sourire ravi, elle constata que c'était le cas. Elle se précipita vers la jeune fille qui travaillait avec Harry et Ron.

-Ginny ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer !

-Laquelle ? demanda la rouquine avec une moue sceptique.

Son expression se fit intriguée en voyant l'immense sourire d'Hermione.

-Si Dumbledore donne son accord, Luna va revenir à Poudlard !

Une expression incrédule apparut sur le visage de Ginny avant qu'un magnifique sourire s'y épanouisse. La jeune fille sauta au cou d'Hermione en riant, n'osant y croire.

-Ah, et pendant que j'y pense, mon autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-Lard est suspendue, ajouta Hermione. Désolée, Ron.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils avec mauvaise humeur. Ginny se mit à danser de joie autour d'Hermione. Elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi heureuse depuis son premier baiser échangé avec Luna.

-N'oublie pas que c'est pas encore sûr, tempéra Hermione avec un sourire amusé. Ne te fais pas une fausse joie.

-Tu pourrais emprunter la cape de Harry et un passage secret, intervint Ron, peu désireux de renoncer à son rendez-vous.

-Ron, soupira Hermione. Ca a été décidé pour ma sécurité.

-Ca n'a jamais empêché Harry... commença le rouquin, buté.

-Je ne suis pas Harry, Ron ! coupa Hermione avec agacement. Dumbledore ne prendrais jamais une telle décision s'il estimait que ce n'était pas nécessaire et je ne vais pas agir inconsciemment alors qu'il s'inquiète de ma sécurité !

-Oui, tu as raison, intervint Harry avec colère. Je ne suis qu'un inconscient...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Je t'ai toujours déconseillé de te promener hors de Poudlard dans des circonstances similaires, Harry, alors ne viens pas me reprocher d'être plus prudente que toi !

-Mais oui, suis-je bête, tu fais toujours tout mieux que tout le monde ! explosa Harry. Va donc tuer Voldemort toi-même, puisque tu es si maligne !

Hermione le considéra longuement en silence, la lèvre tremblante. Elle en avait assez. Elle avait simplement voulut annoncer à Ginny une bonne nouvelle et voilà où ça l'avait menée. Elle se détourna, les larmes aux yeux et quitta la grande salle en courant.

Ginny lança un regard noir au meilleur ami de son frère.

-Quand comptes-tu grandir, Harry ?

-Quand tout le monde cessera de me traiter comme un gosse ! rétorqua Harry avec colère.

-Pour ça, faudrait déjà que tu arrête de te comporter comme un sale gamin !

Harry s'étrangla de rage et voulut répliquer, mais Ginny lui agita sa baguette sous le nez d'un air menaçant. Le jeune homme loucha dessus, pas franchement rassuré.

-Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, Harry. Quelqu'un aurait dû te dire tout ça depuis un bon moment, mais on a tous eu nos petits problèmes... Je sais que tu as du mal à accepter la mort de Sirius et que tu es perturbé, Harry, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de traiter Hermione de cette façon, surtout au moment où elle a besoin de toi !

-Besoin de moi ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

Ginny roula des yeux, exaspérée. Elle se retint d'envoyer un maléfice au jeune homme histoire de lui remettre les idées en place.

-Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi bête ?! Tu-Sais-Qui veut la tuer parce qu'elle t'as aidée et soutenue depuis votre première année à Poudlard; elle est morte de peur à l'idée que le pire mage noir encore en vie en a après elle et la seule personne susceptible de la comprendre et de l'aider à surmonter ses peurs lui fais la tête parce qu'il est jalou de ne plus être en danger de mort !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Les paroles de Ginny venaient de franchir le barrage de sa rancoeur et il prit soudain conscience que son attitude avait été détestable.

Une autre pensée datant de l'été lui revint en mémoire et il se sentit honteux et dégouté de lui-même.

-Désolé... murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, Harry, répliqua Ginny.

Elle semblait pourtant s'être radoucie et avait rangé sa baguette. Harry hocha la tête et se promis d'avoir une longue discussion avec Hermione dès que possible.

-

Furieuse après Harry, Hermione marchait au hasard dans Poudlard, ruminant ses pensées et sa colère. Au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un et tomba lourdement sur son derrière.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama une voix familière avec exaspération. Je croyais être dans une école de magie, pas une taupinière ! Oh, c'est toi Hermione, reprit aussitôt Jessica en voyant la jeune fille.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête en regardant la Serpentard qui était également tombée. Celle-ci se releva d'un bond et tendit les mains pour l'aider à se relever.

-Désolée, Hermione, j'ai la langue plus rapide que les yeux.

-Pas grave, marmona Hermione en lui prenant les mains.

Jessica la remit debout et l'observa avec attention, sourcils froncés.

-D'accord, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Je vais très bien, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

-T'es aussi crédible qu'un Gobelin dans une oeuvre de charité, Hermione, déclara Jessica sans se démonter. Mais bon, c'est toi qui vois, après tout...

Hermione poussa un soupir las. Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et se souvenait à quel point parler à Jessica lorsqu'elle avait apprit les nouveaux projets de Voldemort à son encontre lui avait fait du bien. De plus, la situation était trop similaire à la précédente pour qu'elle n'y voit qu'une simple coincidence.

Oubliant une fois de plus les recommandations de McGonagall, Hermione expliqua la situation à Jessica. Et encore une fois, elle se sentit plus légère à mesure qu'elle parlait. Un silence paisible finit par s'installer.

-Je ne le comprends pas, dit enfin Jessica. A sa place, je serais soulagée de ne plus être menacée par Tu-Sais-Qui... Inquiète aussi, bien sûr, mais j'ai pas besoin d'être à sa place pour me faire du soucis pour toi.

Hermione sourit en l'entendant. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi Ron et l'Ordre se méfiait autant d'elle.

-Ca doit pas être facile pour toi de supporter ses crises de jalousies, reprit Jessica d'un ton songeur.

-Non, c'est vrai, admit Hermione. Harry est le seul qui sache ce que signifie être directement menacé par Voldemort. Du moins parmi mes proches et les vivants. Je comptais sur son soutien et ses conseils, mais...

Jessica frissona en entendant le nom.

-En tout cas, tu manque pas de cran pour prononcer son nom, murmura-t-elle, admirative.

Hermione sourit de manière plus convaincante, cette fois. Elle regrettait que Jessica ne se montre pas aussi gentille plus souvent. Voyant soudain les deux émeraudes constituant son regard s'assombrir, Hermione tourna la tête et vit Harry approcher dans sa direction, l'air décidé. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Hermione attendit que le jeune homme arrive à sa hauteur.

-Heu... commença-t-il d'un air gêné.

-Mais encore ? lâcha Hermione d'un ton sec.

Harry lança un regard en direction de Jessica, laquelle lui retourna un regard mauvais.

-Je peux te parler en privé ?

Hermione faillit répondre qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien parler devant Jessica, mais se reprit à temps. Elle soupçonait que laisser entendre qu'elle s'était confiée à Jessica ne constituait pas une bonne idée.

-Très bien, mais j'espère que ça en vaudra la peine, Harry. On se voit demain, Jessica, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Jessica s'éloigna sans un mot. Hermione la suivit un moment du regard, puis se tourna vers Harry, l'air d'attendre, les sourcils froncés.

-Je suis désolé, Hermione, dit-il en secouant la tête. J'ai été complètement stupide de réagir comme ça au sujet de... ce que tu sais.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'un poid immense venait de lui être retiré. Toute sa colère s'évanouit d'un coup et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-J'espère que tu me pardonnera, poursuivit Harry en baissant le nez.

-Oublions tout ça, Harry, déclara Hermione. J'en ai assez des disputes, tu n'as pas idée...

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant. Ils discutèrent longuement, Harry écoutant attentivement les angoisses d'Hermione et lui parlant à son tour de ce qu'il avait ressentit durant toutes ces années au cours desquelles planait sur lui la menace de Voldemort.

-Le pire dans tout ça, dit Harry alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de leur salle commune, c'est que durant tout l'été, j'arrêtais pas de souhaiter que Voldemort cesse de vouloir me tuer pendant ne serait-ce qu'une année... Je me sens un peu hypocrite.

Hermione pensait la même chose, mais elle estimait que faire preuve de franchise n'était pas la meilleure façon d'enterrer la hache de guerre une bonne fois pour toute.

-La mort de Sirius t'as perturbé, dit-elle. Crois-moi, je ne retire aucune satisfaction de cette situation...

Harry sourit maladroitement et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, rejoignant un Ron pas moins que ravi de les voir enfin réconciliés. Ginny hocha également la tête, satisfaite.

Dans sa propre salle commune, Jessica était assise à l'écart dans un vieux fauteuil, la mine sombre. Elle était restée à portée d'oreille juste le temps de s'assurer des intentions de Harry. Elle estimait que c'était une bonne chose qu'il s'excuse enfin. Cela ferait ça de moins en matière de problèmes pour Hermione.

Mais elle savait que, du coup, elle se rapprocherait encore du rouquin. Et donc s'éloignerai d'elle. Jessica poussa un profond soupir et monta se coucher. Au moins, elle avait obtenu l'amitié d'Hermione.

C'était déjà plus qu'elle ne méritait...


	17. Tête à tête avec Dumbledore

NdA : Encore et toujours, merci pour les reviews. Et un merci tout particulier pour Amand1 qui s'est chargée des corrections ! Sinon, les prochaines updates risque de prendre un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, pour cause de déménagement éventuel (rien de sur, encore). Donc si vous n'avez pas de nouvelle update dans les jours/semaines a venir (au pire), c'est normal !

Link9 : bah du coup je risque de faire languir pour la suite de ce chapitre, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! (du moins la mienne :p )

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Le Samedi, Hermione accompagna Harry et Ron jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard, les saluant de la main alors qu'ils se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard. Le rouquin était de mauvaise humeur, déçu que son rendez-vous avec Hermione ait été compromis par la suspension de son autorisation. Pour sa part, la préfète était bien en peine de déterminer si elle se sentait déçue ou soulagée.

En revanche, elle était contente de ne pas passer la journée seule. En effet, Ginny et Jessica avaient toutes deux décidé de rester à Poudlard également. Ce choix était en partie dû à Hermione, mais surtout au fait que Luna devait revenir dans l'après-midi. Hermione avait été surprise par la réactivité de Dumbledore. Elle avait fait sa demande à McGonagall la veille et à peine étaient-elles descendues pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner que le Directeur leur avait annoncé la nouvelle.

En attendant, les trois jeunes filles passaient le temps à flâner dans Poudlard, discutant de choses et d'autres. Elles passèrent un petit moment avec Billy, mais Jessica l'effrayait et elles décidèrent de le laisser avec ses amis et de repasser une autre fois sans la Serpentard qui semblait s'amuser de la réaction du garçon de première année.

Hermione ne cessait d'observer celle-ci du coin de l'oeil, intriguée. Depuis le matin, Jessica n'agissait pas vraiment comme à son habitude. Elle se montrait tout à la fois plus amicale, mais aussi légèrement plus distante. Avec une sensation étrange, Hermione se fit la réflexion que son amie semblait... résignée.

Mais résignée à quoi ? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée. Reportant son attention sur Ginny, elle sourit en la voyant si radieuse. Luna n'était même pas encore arrivée que la jeune fille avait déjà retrouvé tout son entrain. Oubliant ses interrogations sur Jessica, Hermione décida de profiter pleinement de cette journée.

-

A Pré-au-Lard, Harry et Ron s'installèrent aux Trois-Balais pour boire une chope de Bièraubeurre au chaud. C'était une belle journée, bien que froide. Le genre de journée idéale pour un rendez-vous romantique dans les rues d'un petit village qui offrait toute sorte de distractions pour un couple de jeunes gens. L'idée ne cessait de tourner dans l'esprit de Ron qui donnait à Harry un très bon aperçut de ce que ses amis avaient dû endurer lorsqu'il était fâché contre Hermione.

-Allez, fais pas cette tête, dit Harry en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. C'est que partie remise, mon vieux ! T'auras d'autres occasions.

-Je persiste à dire qu'elle aurait quand même pu mettre ta cape d'invisibilité, grommela Ron d'un air sombre.

-Non, je pense qu'elle a fait le bon choix, répliqua Harry d'un air songeur. Tu sais, avec le recul, je finis par me rendre compte que j'ai vraiment été imprudent de braver l'interdiction de sortie y'a trois ans. Lupin me l'avait déjà dit, à l'époque, que j'étais inconscient et irrespectueux de mes parents de me mettre en danger de mort juste pour quelques farces et attrapes...

Ron lui lança un regard mauvais, n'appréciant pas que son meilleur ami approuve la décision d'Hermione. Il était content que ces deux là se soient enfin réconciliés, mais quand même, fallait pas pousser non plus.

-Tu ne courrais pas le moindre danger ! Sirius ne voulait pas te tuer, Harry !

-Mais à l'époque, on l'ignorait, Ron, répondit posément Harry. Et cette fois, on est sûrs que la menace est réelle. Moi, j'aime bien braver les interdits, j'imagine que je tiens ça de mon père. En tout cas, c'est ce que Sirius me répétait tout le temps, reprit Harry après une courte pause.

A sa grande surprise, la pensée de son parrain était devenue moins douloureuse et empreinte d'une douce nostalgie. Peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin faire son deuil, se prit-il à espérer.

-Enfin bref, Hermione n'est pas comme moi, elle avait parfaitement raison. C'est pas son genre de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis.

-Comme si les Mangemorts allaient lui tendre une embuscade...

-Ron, tu étais au bal, non ? Tu tiens vraiment à prendre le risque qu'ils l'attaquent à nouveau ?

Ron poussa un soupir. Bien sûr qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne devait pas relâcher ses efforts pour séduire Hermione. Il avait l'étrange certitude qu'il avait un rival qui n'attendait qu'une occasion de lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à y placer un visage, ni même un nom.

Il y avait bien Jessica, mais Ron ne la voyait pas consciemment comme une rivale. L'idée ne l'effleurait même pas. A ses yeux, Jessica n'était rien d'autre qu'une Serpentard fourbe et maléfique qui n'avait pour seul but dans la vie de tuer Hermione. Et il comptait bien protéger la femme qu'il aimait, aussi aveugle fut-elle quand aux vraies intentions de l'autre vipère.

Harry aussi songeait à Jessica, mais dans un contexte très différent. Il se souvenait l'avoir vue en compagnie d'Hermione la veille, lorsqu'il était allé s'excuser. A présent qu'il avait cessé de se morfondre sur son sort, il commençait à s'interroger sur l'amitié qui liait les deux jeunes filles. Ron lui avait rabâché sa théorie plusieurs fois déjà, mais Harry trouvait peu probable qu'elle soit fondée. Après tout, Dumbledore le saurait s'il y avait un risque, non ?

Quoique... Dumbledore faisait confiance à Rogue. Son jugement n'était pas infaillible, il le disait lui-même. Pourtant, vu le contexte actuel, il lui paraissait peu probable que le directeur laisse Jessica approcher Hermione si elle constituait une menace quelconque.

Harry avala une gorgée de bièraubeurre, songeur. Il était partagé, en ce qui concernait Jessica, mais il estimait qu'il était plus sage de se forger lui-même une opinion et de lui accorder une chance. Il était trop content de s'être réconcilié avec Hermione pour tout gâcher sur des préjugés. Après tout, Jessica était peut-être l'exception confirmant la règle. En plus, il aimait bien sa façon de se moquer de Malfoy et Rogue.

-Mais dis-moi, Ron, reprit soudain Harry, une idée venant de jaillir dans son esprit. Si tu tenais tant que ça à ton rendez-vous avec Hermione... Pourquoi t'es pas resté avec elle à Poudlard ?

Ron reposa brutalement sa chope, le visage figé dans une expression d'horreur. L'idée ne l'avait même pas traversé. Il se leva d'un bond, visiblement prêt à courir jusqu'au château, mais se rassit soudain, l'air sombre.

-Trop tard, marmonna-t-il. Ginny et la vipère sont sûrement avec elle et j'ai dans l'idée que cette fichue Serpentard voudrait me rendre la vie impossible...

Il se souvenait aussi amèrement de la façon dont sa soeur l'avait empêché d'aller récupérer Hermione durant le bal. Harry lui tapota l'épaule, compatissant, mais le geste ne remonta pas le moral du rouquin.

Il se sentait tellement idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt qu'il se serait volontiers collé de grands coups de pieds dans le derrière s'il le pouvait.

-

Luna arriva en milieu d'après-midi, accompagnée de deux Guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste qui la suivirent de près jusqu'à l'infirmerie où ils supervisèrent son installation dans un des lits. Dumbledore fit aussitôt prévenir Ginny qui accourut sans perdre une seconde, suivie par Hermione et Jessica, toutes deux affichant des sourires ravis à l'idée de revoir leur amie.

Une fois arrivée à l'infirmerie, Ginny ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux personnes présentes et se jeta dans les bras de sa Serdaigle, se retenant de justesse de l'embrasser. Les deux Guérisseurs affichaient la même expression sceptique qui indiquait clairement leur désapprobation quand au fait de ramener Luna à Poudlard.

Pourtant, lorsque les yeux hantés de la Serdaigle se troublèrent de larmes et qu'un sourire apparut lentement sur ses lèvres, leur réticence se mua en stupeur incrédule. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis regardèrent d'un air soupçonneux Dumbledore qui hochait la tête avec satisfaction, comme s'il avait manigancé tout ça.

Un peu en retrait, Hermione souriait de satisfaction, visiblement contente d'elle-même et lança à McGonagall, qui paraissait tout aussi stupéfaite que les Guérisseurs, un regard éloquent et signifiant « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! » A ses cotés, Jessica souriait également, soulagée, mais ne cessait de lancer des regards noirs aux deux Guérisseurs, comme si elle leur en voulait pour avoir rendu ses amies tristes.

-J'aurais jamais cru qu'un câlin de Ginny ferait un aussi bon anti-dépresseur, commenta-t-elle d'une voix amusée. On devrait tenter de mettre ça en bouteille, on ferait fortune !

Dumbledore émit un petit rire amusé en l'entendant, puis se tourna vers les Guérisseurs qui foudroyaient Jessica du regard, n'appréciant visiblement pas sa remarque.

-Je pense que vous pouvez rentrer sans crainte, messieurs, dit-il. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Miss Lovegood est entre de bonnes mains.

-L'état mental de notre patiente est encore très fragile, objecta l'un des Guérisseurs d'un ton sec. Elle a besoin d'un suivi médical qu'elle ne trouvera pas ici !

-Mme Pomfresh est parfaitement compétente, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille. Et ses amies sont ici pour la soutenir. Je suis persuadé que vous avez pleinement conscience de l'importance du soutien moral dans un cas comme celui-ci ? Je pense à présent avoir eu tort de l'envoyer loin d'ici, sans vouloir vous offenser, bien entendu.

-Mme Pomfresh est _infirmière_ ! s'écria le Guérisseur, visiblement offensé. Elle est sans doute compétente pour ce qui est des blessures physique sans gravité, mais nous parlons là d'un cas très grave de profonde dépression chez une adolescente déjà perturbée et...

-Et vous êtes les derniers capables de l'aider, contrairement à Ginny, compléta Jessica en fusillant les Guérisseurs du regard. Si vous placez votre fierté au dessus de votre envie de soigner les gens, changez de métier !

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment sans voix, puis ils s'empourprèrent, furieux de se faire insulter par une simple élève.

-Non mais dites donc ! Surveillez vos paroles, Miss Wingdal, nous sommes...

-Vous êtes complètement aveugle si vous ne vous rendez pas compte que Luna est en train de sourire ! cria Jessica avec colère. Je n'ai peut-être pas tous vos diplômes, mais j'ai tendance à considérer qu'une fille qui sourit comme Luna est en train de le faire peut difficilement être considérée comme triste à en mourir !

-Une amélioration temporaire n'est pas... tenta le Guérisseur.

-Vous vous écoutez parler ou bien vous êtes aussi bouchés que la bouteille de shampoing de Rogue ? coupa Jessica, visiblement bien remontée au grand amusement des habitués du caractère de la jeune fille. Vous dites vous-même qu'il y a une amélioration ! Alors laissez Ginny s'occuper de Luna, à mon avis elle vaut toutes les potions dont vous pourriez la gaver !

Les deux Guérisseurs semblaient désorientés et mal à l'aise, comme la plupart des personnes faisant les frais des sarcasmes de Jessica. Hermione pouffait de rire, la reconnaissant bien là. Ginny rougissait légèrement, un bras toujours passé en travers des épaules de Luna qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de sa Gryffondor et souriait doucement, les yeux fermés.

-Merci, Miss Wingdal, intervint Dumbledore avec un léger sourire amusé, ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice derrières ses lunettes en demi-lune. Bien que je crains fort que votre référence à votre professeur de Potion leur ait légèrement passé par dessus la tête.

-J'avais une analogie en tête concernant un Troll, mais je ne voulais pas être trop grossière et je commence à me dire qu'ils manquent de toutes façons des connaissances en anatomie pour la comprendre, répondit Jessica sans se démonter, posant toujours un regard froid sur les deux Guérisseur.

McGonagall afficha une expression particulièrement sévère, mais garda le silence. Flitwick, venu lui aussi accueillir son élève, gloussa brièvement de rire avant de se reprendre. Hermione retint à grand' peine un fou rire en voyant l'expression outrée des Guérisseurs.

-Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais prendre la suite, Miss Wingdal, reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire indulgent avant de se tourner vers les deux Guérisseurs. Messieurs, je peux vous assurer que Miss Lovegood bénéficiera de toute l'attention et de tous les soins requis pour soigner son trouble. Néanmoins, dans le cas où vous souhaiteriez toujours la ramener à Ste-Mangouste, je pense qu'il serait de votre devoir de ramener également ses amies afin de lui assurer tout le soutien moral nécessaire. Je suis convaincu que Miss Weasley, Miss Granger ainsi que Miss Wingdal se feront un devoir de rester aux cotés de Miss Lovegood le temps qu'elle soit parfaitement rétablie.

Avec amusement, Hermione vit l'expression horrifiée qui envahit les visages des deux Guérisseurs tandis qu'ils imaginaient Jessica séjournant librement à Ste-Mangouste. Ils échangèrent un bref regard paniqué avant que l'un d'eux ne se tourne à nouveau vers Dumbledore, le visage sombre.

-Très bien, Dumbledore, vous gagnez, comme toujours... dit-il avec amertume. Mais je vous préviens : si jamais il y a le moindre problème, vous en subirez les conséquences !

Il y eut un bref silence au cours duquel la température ambiante chuta de plusieurs degrés.

-Insinueriez-vous, par un malencontreux hasard, j'en suis persuadé, que jusqu'à cet instant précis, je n'ai jamais rigoureusement accepté la charge de mon poste de directeur de cette école impliquant que je soit responsable de chaque élève séjournant entre les murs de ce château ? demanda enfin Dumbledore avec un sourire aimable.

Son regard, pourtant, dégageait une froideur certaine et le Guérisseur s'agita, très mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire ! se défendit-il. Bon, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, reprit-il avec précipitation. Le travail, tout ça... Vous savez ce que c'est.

-Je ne vous retiens pas, répondit Dumbledore.

Avec soulagement, les deux Guérisseurs quittèrent l'infirmerie. McGonagall les suivit d'un regard désapprobateur tant qu'ils n'eurent pas quitté son champ de vision, n'ayant pas du tout apprécié l'insinuation faite contre Dumbledore. Ce dernier adressa un sourire à Ginny.

-Miss Lovegood vous est confiée, Miss Weasley. J'ai déjà signalé à Mr Rusard que vous étiez libre de circuler librement entre l'infirmerie et votre salle commune après le couvre-feu. Vous pouvez dormir ici si cela vous chante ou retourner a votre dortoir, mais je vous demanderais de limiter vos déplacement nocturne au strict nécessaire et de ne pas dévier plus que de raison du chemin le plus direct.

Ginny le regarda avec incrédulité. A mesure que son cerveau assimilait les paroles du directeur, elle s'aperçut que ses joues la brûlaient et elle crut un instant que de la vapeur allait lui sortir par les oreilles. Elle espéra contre toute attente ne pas avoir rougi trop violemment. Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, ou alors ils décidèrent de ne pas relever, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Hermione lui souriait d'un air entendu, mais Jessica regardait toujours en direction de la porte par où les Guérisseurs avaient disparu, l'air sombre. Un sourire en coin étira pourtant ses lèvres.

-Je suis sûre que Rusard était fou de joie en apprenant la nouvelle, murmura-t-elle à Hermione qui sourit également à cette idée.

-Vous n'êtes en revanche pas dispensée de cours, Miss Weasley, reprit Dumbledore. Miss Lovegood peut éventuellement retourner également en classe, mais à la condition que Mme Pomfresh et vous-même l'estimiez d'un commun accord en état de le faire. Je crains hélas que ce ne soit pas le cas en raison des BUSE que vous devez préparer. La cinquième année est l'une des plus éprouvante et n'est guère compatible avec sa condition actuelle.

Ginny se contenta d'un hochement de tête, n'osant parler de peur de perdre le contrôle de sa voix. Elle n'avait pour le moment qu'une seule chose en tête : se retrouver enfin seule avec Luna pour la couvrir de baisers.

-Bien, je pense que nous avons évoqué tous les points que je souhaitais aborder, reprit Dumbledore en tapant dans ses mains. Nous allons vous laisser, à présent, j'imagine que Miss Lovegood a besoin de repos. Miss Granger, j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez un moment...

Hermione parut surprise, échangea un regard avec Jessica qui haussa les épaules, tout aussi intriguée, puis hocha la tête. Tous quittèrent l'infirmerie, laissant Ginny seule avec Luna. La rouquine attendit quelques secondes afin de s'assurer que personne ne revenait, puis s'empara des lèvres de Luna pour un long baiser passionné qui exprimait sans l'ombre d'un doute à quel point celle-ci lui avait manqué.

A sa grande satisfaction, Luna y répondit avec la même intensité.

-

Dans le couloir, McGonagall adressa un sourire à Hermione avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Flitwick. Jessica hésita à partir également, se demandant ce que pouvait bien vouloir Dumbledore, mais consciente qu'il ne parlerait pas devant elle.

-Vous pourrez voir Miss Granger un peu plus tard, Miss Wingdal, déclara Dumbledore. J'ai bien peur que ce dont je souhaite l'entretenir ne vous regarde en rien...

Jessica fit une moue, puis adressa un bref sourire à Hermione avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Dumbledore précéda la Gryffondor en direction de la gargouille gardant l'entrée de son bureau, Hermione le suivant de près, intriguée. La manière dont Dumbledore avait éloigné Jessica lui semblait étrangement froide. Rien à voir avec l'amusement indulgent qu'il avait montré lorsque la jeune fille s'était moquée ouvertement des Guérisseurs.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans le bureau et Dumbledore désigna une chaise à Hermione qui s'installa, légèrement mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant tout en s'asseyant dans son vieux fauteuil usagé.

-Etrange comme les choses tournent, n'est-ce pas, Miss Granger ? commença-t-il d'une voix douce. D'habitude, c'est Harry que je convoque pour ce genre de discussion. Hélas, Lord Voldemort a changé de cible et vous voilà ici...

-Vous avez appris quelque chose au sujet de Voldemort ? demanda Hermione, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Dumbledore regarda longuement Hermione par dessus ses lunettes, puis sourit et conjura deux verres d'Hydromel. Il en tendit un à Hermione qui l'accepta sans quitter le directeur des yeux, cherchant à deviner ses pensées, en vain.

-Dites-moi, Miss Granger... reprit Dumbledore après avoir avalé une gorgée du liquide ambré. Harry vous a-t-il parlé de la prophétie qui se trouvait encore au Ministère l'an dernier ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et goûta l'hydromel pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Dumbledore semblait vouloir aller quelque part en choisissant ce sujet de conversation, mais elle ne voyait absolument pas où.

-Pas vraiment, finit-elle par répondre. Je sais qu'elle a été détruite, mais Harry ne nous a jamais vraiment reparlé de ce qui s'est passé là-bas... La mort de Sirius le fait encore souffrir.

Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête.

-Vous ignorez donc que je lui ai répété la prophétie que le professeur Trelawney m'a faite bien malgré elle il y a seize ans de cela ?

De surprise, Hermione avala une gorgée de travers et toussa, regardant Dumbledore avec de grands yeux.

-Je prends cela pour un oui, s'amusa Dumbledore. Je dois avouer que je suis étonné que Harry ne vous en ait pas parlé, mais la mort de Sirius a effectivement perturbé notre jeune ami.

D'un geste désinvolte, Dumbledore agita sa baguette et attira à lui la pensine qui se posa doucement sur le bureau. Il retira ensuite un long filament de pensée sous le regard étonné d'Hermione, puis l'agita du bout de sa baguette après l'avoir déposé au fond du petit bassin de pierre.

La voix rauque de Trelawney résonna dans le bureau, répétant sa prophétie avant de mourir à nouveau. Hermione avait pâlit, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Je comprends mieux ce qu'il voulait dire par « c'est moi qui dois le tuer », dit-elle à mi-voix. Je soupçonnais quelque chose dans ce goût-là... Mais pourquoi me la révéler, professeur ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment.

Le directeur récupéra sa pensée pour la reglisser dans son esprit et lança un regard perçant à Hermione.

-Qu'est donc devenue votre sagacité habituelle, Miss Granger ? Rien ne vous surprend dans ce que vous venez d'entendre ? Voilà qui m'étonne, je dois avouer.

-En dehors du fait qu'elle soit de Trel... la voix d'Hermione se brisa net et elle considéra Dumbledore avec horreur.

-Ah, je me disais bien, s'amusa le directeur.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?! s'écria Hermione. C'est _Trelawney_ qui vous a fait cette prophétie ?

-J'admets avoir été également surpris, Miss Granger.

-Mais... Trelawney m'a également prédit quelque chose, professeur ! s'écria Hermione avec un début de panique qui rendait sa voix plus aigue que d'habitude.

Elle comprenait à présent. Dumbledore lui avait révélé la prophétie de Harry afin qu'elle prenne conscience que Trelawney pouvait bel et bien faire des prédictions sérieuse. Hermione avala une longue gorgée d'hydromel, la main légèrement tremblante.

-J'ai eu vent de cette prophétie également, Miss Granger, reprit Dumbledore. Vous comprendrez que depuis notre rencontre surprenante, je surveille étroitement le professeur Trelawney.

Hermione secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait soigneusement évité de songer aux paroles de la voyante, se répétant que Trelawney n'était rien de plus qu'une illuminée peu crédible.

Et pourtant...

-Que signifie cette prophétie, professeur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Vous le savez ?

-Les prophéties, à ce que j'en ai compris, sont très souvent sujettes à l'interprétation, comme ce fut le cas de celle concernant Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Il se trouve que vous avez effectivement frôlé la mort au cours d'une danse, Miss Granger. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous pouvons considérer cette partie comme accomplie.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Si seulement elle y avait prêté attention plus tôt...

-Quand à la suite... reprit Dumbledore d'une voix songeuse. Je suppose que vous connaîtrez votre destin, quel qu'il soit, mais quand ? C'est malheureusement flou. En fait, c'est principalement de la fin de cette prophétie que je m'inquiète.

-Quelqu'un va me trahir ?! s'écria Hermione avec horreur. Qui ?

-Nous l'ignorons malheureusement, répondit Dumbledore. Une personne en qui vous avez confiance, si l'on en croit ce passage. La prophétie évoque également un choix à faire... Peut-être est-ce lié ?

Hermione fit mentalement la liste des personnes en qui elle avait confiance et grimaça. Elle refusait de croire que quelqu'un puisse la trahir. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Ne soyez pas si inquiète, Miss Granger. Parfois, les prophéties ne s'accomplissent pas complètement. Souvenez-vous que vous avez survécu à la danse. La divination est un art des plus imprécis, j'en ai bien peur...

-Donc, vous ne pensez pas que l'on va me trahir, professeur ? demanda Hermione avec soulagement.

-Je l'ignore... Mais prenez garde, Miss Granger ! Dans le cas de Harry, la prophétie s'est jusqu'ici accomplie _parce que_ Lord Voldemort l'a entendue ! En cherchant à l'éviter, il n'a fait que la provoquer. C'est également le risque que vous courrez. La meilleure chose à faire, à mon humble avis, est d'agir naturellement tout en guettant d'éventuels signes...

Hermione reposa son verre vide et réfléchit aux paroles du directeur. Depuis son perchoir, Fumseck poussa un cri mélodieux avant de se lisser les plumes avec son bec.

-Il reste deux choses dont je souhaite vous parler, Miss Granger, reprit Dumbledore après quelques minutes. La première concerne Miss Lovegood.

Hermione sortit de sa rêverie et posa les yeux sur le directeur.

-Un problème avec Luna ?

-Non, je voudrais juste savoir comment vous saviez que la présence de Ginny Weasley lui serait si bénéfique.

Hermione hésita. Il était hors de question qu'elle révèle au directeur la nature de la relation entre Ginny et Luna. Elle estima toutefois qu'elle pouvait sans risque lui confier ses autres soupçons à l'égard de Luna.

-Et bien... Depuis le début de l'année, je me suis rendue compte que Luna et Ginny étaient de très bonnes amies, mais aussi que Luna semblait... réceptive aux changements d'humeur de Ginny, expliqua Hermione en cherchant ses mots. Elle a souvent deviné quand Ginny, voire l'un de nous autres, changions d'humeur ou étions tracassés.

Dumbledore l'écoutait avec intérêt, l'observant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec une lueur d'intelligence au fond de ses yeux bleus.

-Très intéressant, murmura-t-il. Poursuivez, Miss Granger, poursuivez.

-Je... Je sais que ça risque de paraître idiot, reprit Hermione avec hésitation, mais... Je pense que Luna est plus ou moins... une sorte d'empathe.

Il y eut un silence. Hermione s'agita un peu sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de Dumbledore. Comme Harry, elle avait la sensation d'être sondée. Finalement, le directeur lui adressa un sourire.

-Vous m'étonnerez toujours par votre vivacité d'esprit, Miss Granger, annonça-t-il. C'est une hypothèse fascinante, quoique difficile à vérifier. Surtout dans les conditions actuelles...

-Vous pensez que je pourrai avoir raison ? s'étonna Hermione, ravie du compliment.

-Bien sûr, répondit joyeusement Dumbledore. C'est l'idée qui m'est également venue à l'esprit en vous écoutant.

Hermione sourit. Elle se sentait flattée qu'un génie comme Dumbledore ait eu le même raisonnement qu'elle.

-Mais comment en être sûr ? demanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Le professeur Wingdal devrait pouvoir nous y aider, répondit Dumbledore. Je pourrais bien entendu m'en charger moi-même, mais je crains d'être trop occupé et cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention. L'empathie est un don rare et convoité... Lord Voldemort ne serait que trop heureux d'avoir une empathe à son service, de gré ou de force. Mais laissons ces préoccupations pour le moment. Il nous faudra attendre que Miss Lovegood se rétablisse avant d'envisager de vérifier votre théorie.

Dumbledore finit son verre, le reposa, puis se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, regardant les tableaux de ses prédécesseurs qui écoutaient attentivement et avec un grand intérêt.

-Si vous avez raison, reprit-il, Miss Lovegood devrait se remettre bien plus vite que je ne l'espérais. Du moins, si Miss Weasley lui apporte le soutien nécessaire.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, professeur, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Dumbledore la considéra un instant, semblant hésiter à lui demander de préciser, puis sourit.

-Je me fie à votre jugement, Miss Granger, déclara-t-il. Mais venons-en à présent à notre dernier point ! Sauf erreur de ma part, le professeur McGonagall vous a recommandée par deux fois déjà de ne pas mentionner l'Ordre et ses activités en présence de Miss Wingdal ?

-Oui, professeur, répondit Hermione en détournant légèrement le regard avec une pointe de culpabilité.

-Je vous renouvelle ce conseil, Miss Granger, poursuivit Dumbledore.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle trouvait un peu étrange cette insistance à la mettre en garde contre Jessica.

-Sauriez-vous quelque chose que j'ignore, professeur ?

-En effet, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire aimable. Mais votre propre savoir m'impressionne continuellement. Pour revenir à Miss Wingdal, je me contenterai de vous dire ceci : il ne vous appartient pas de l'informer de ce dont nous vous parlons concernant l'Ordre.

Hermione fit une moue, pas franchement satisfaite de la réponse ambiguë du directeur. Une idée lui vint brusquement à l'esprit.

-Vous la soupçonnez de vouloir me tuer, tout comme Ron ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne le voulait. Vous pensez que la trahison évoquée par la prophétie viendra d'elle ?

-Le professeur Rogue la juge digne de confiance, se contenta de répondre Dumbledore.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question, professeur, fit remarquer Hermione, peu encline à lâcher l'affaire.

-En effet, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. Mais laissez moi dissiper ces doutes d'une manière un peu plus convaincante : Sachez que je me réjouis de vous voir si proche l'une de l'autre. Elle ressemble énormément à sa mère, d'ailleurs.

Hermione sursauta légèrement.

-Vous connaissiez sa mère ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

-Bien sûr ! répondit joyeusement Dumbledore. Mais il ne m'appartient pas de vous parler de ce sujet. Ayez simplement à l'esprit que je considère que c'est là le meilleur compliment que je puisse lui faire.

Hermione sourit, un peu rassurée malgré les réponses brumeuses du directeur. Elle savait que si Dumbledore soupçonnait Jessica, jamais il n'aurait approuvé de les voir si proche. L'évocation de la mère de Jessica la troublait également. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais Jessica devait bien avoir une mère. Pourtant la jeune fille n'y avait jamais fait la moindre référence. Etait-ce parce qu'elle la détestait autant que son père ?

-Voilà qui conclut notre entretien, je pense, reprit finalement Dumbledore, coupant le fil des pensées d'Hermione. J'ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir vous accorder de temps, Miss Granger, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

Hermione hocha la tête et remercia Dumbledore avant de quitter le bureau. Elle se sentait désorientée alors qu'elle se dirigeait en direction de sa salle commune. Son entretien avec Dumbledore s'était révélé des plus intéressant et instructif, mais également très inquiétant.

La prophétie résonna dans son esprit. La jugeant aussi crédible que les Ronflaks Cornus de Luna, Hermione n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Pourtant, à présent, elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas en parler à Harry et Ron.

Elle se ravisa. Mieux valait garder pour elle les détails de sa discussion avec Dumbledore, estima-t-elle. Elle redoutait leur réaction en entendant la prophétie, notamment concernant la partie évoquant une trahison. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'en dirait Ron... De plus, le conseil de Dumbledore lui paraissait des plus sages, aussi choisit-elle de ne pas s'encombrer l'esprit avec la prophétie, mais de garder l'oeil ouvert.

Si elle l'avait fait plus tôt, peut-être aurait-elle évité de se faire stupéfixer lors du bal.

-

Très vite, Luna donna des signes encourageants. Bien que ses discours restaient incohérents et délirant, elle commençait à reconnaître ses amies et dès le Lundi matin, elle commença à redevenir plus sensée, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ginny que ne l'avait quasiment pas quittée du week-end, à l'amusement d'Hermione.

-A ce rythme, elle va bientôt redevenir elle-même, déclara Hermione à Jessica alors qu'elles se rendaient ensemble à leur cours de Runes. Ginny fait des merveilles !

-Sûrement, commenta distraitement Jessica en relisant son devoir de Runes. Dis-moi, j'aurais pas fait une faute, là ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à la copie, puis sourit.

-Non, c'est bien ça.

-Tu me rassures, j'avais un doute.

Hermione hocha la tête, puis suivit la Serpentard en silence. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Jessica n'était plus très à l'aise en présence de Luna. Lors de leurs visites, elle s'installait un peu en retrait et ne parlait que lorsque Ginny ou Hermione lui adressaient la parole. De plus, elle semblait toujours soulagée de quitter l'infirmerie.

Hermione était d'autant plus intriguée que Jessica avait toujours bien accepté l'excentricité de Luna. Elle se demanda à nouveau si ce n'était pas lié au fait qu'elle avait découvert l'amour des deux jeunes filles, mais écarta rapidement cette hypothèse. Ca ne collait pas. Jessica était redevenue tout à fait normale envers Ginny et ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre leurs amies.

D'ailleurs, Ginny avait confié à Hermione qu'elle était un peu déçue de l'attitude de Jessica envers Luna, mais aussi qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir vraiment. Elle espérait simplement qu'une fois Luna rétablie, Jessica redeviendrait aussi proche d'elle qu'elle l'était auparavant.

Elles s'installèrent dans la salle de classe et commencèrent à sortir leurs affaires pendant que le professeur préparait ses notes. Hermione sortit son propre devoir et le posa devant elle, hésitant. Finalement, elle prit une décision et se tourna résolument vers Jessica.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi distante envers Luna ? demanda-t-elle.

Jessica lui lança un bref coup d'oeil avant de reporter son attention sur leur professeur.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Hermione.

-Arrête, je pense te connaître suffisamment, désormais, pour me rendre compte que tu n'es pas à l'aise en sa présence depuis son retour ! C'était d'ailleurs le cas avant qu'elle ne parte pour Ste-Mangouste. Depuis qu'elle a appris que son père avait disparut, en fait...

Pendant un bref instant, Jessica sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa et haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé.

-Tu crois pas qu'elle est assez perturbée comme ça sans que je lui fasse profiter de mon éloquence naturelle ? répondit-elle simplement.

Hermione avait la sensation que Jessica lui cachait quelque chose, mais le cours débuta, aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas insister. Elle verrait bien comment Jessica réagirait une fois Luna rétablie.

Une heure plus tard, elles rejoignirent Harry et Ron pour leur double cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Hermione leur adressa un signe de la main, mais resta avec Jessica. Les cours étaient essentiellement constitués d'exercices pratiques et Hermione avait pris l'habitude de faire équipe avec Jessica. Ron bougonna avec mauvaise humeur en s'installant à coté de Harry, mais ne dis rien.

Wingdal entra à son tour dans la salle et remonta l'allée entre les bureaux, fébrile. Il ne cessait de caresser sa barbe impeccablement taillée. Jessica fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire.

-On dirait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, murmura-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Vraiment ? murmura Hermione en retour.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, mais c'est quelque chose d'important. Je reconnais cette manie.

Hermione hocha la tête, mais n'insista pas. D'une part, elle savait que le sujet de son père était très sensible chez Jessica. C'était même la première fois qu'elle abordait d'elle-même le sujet, ce qui ne manquait pas de surprendre Hermione. Mais surtout, elle supposait que la nouvelle, quelle qu'elle soit, était liée à l'Ordre du Phénix et elle ne tenait pas à voir la discussion dériver en ce sens. Après que Dumbledore en personne lui ait conseillé de garder sa langue en présence de Jessica, Hermione était décidée à ne pas commettre d'autres impairs.

-Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, dit Wingdal d'une voix forte, couvrant les murmures intrigués des élèves. J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire ! Après une longue hésitation, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aborder avec vous le sujet des Sortilèges Impardonnables et des moyens de s'en défendre.

Les murmures redoublèrent d'intensité, se faisant excités. Les Impardonnables étaient un sujet qu'ils ne devraient normalement pas aborder avant la fin de leur septième année d'étude. La main d'Hermione fusa en l'air avec l'aisance de l'habitude, une expression contrariée sur le visage.

-Un problème, Miss Granger ? demanda Wingdal en la voyant faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous avons déjà abordés les Impardonnable en quatrième année, professeur, répondit Hermione. Nous avons même été soumis à l'Impérium en vue de nous entraîner à y résister...

Le ton de sa voix rappela à tous ce qui la tracassait. Visiblement, Wingdal l'avait compris, car il hocha gravement la tête.

-Je sais que vous en avez tous gardés un mauvais souvenir, principalement parce que votre professeur était un Mangemort, mais soyez rassuré, il est hors de question que vous soyez de nouveau soumis à ce sortilège ! Ces cours seront théoriques et viseront à vous enseigner les meilleures façons de vous prémunir des Impardonnables. Vous n'apprendrez pas à les lancer, que ce soit très clair ! N'oubliez pas que même en ces temps troublés, le seul fait de faire usage d'un Impardonnable sur un autre être humain, qu'il soit Sorcier ou Moldu, est passible d'un aller simple pour Azkaban, comme on dis chez les Moldus !

La plupart des élèves étaient visiblement soulagés, mais quelques uns, dont Malfoy faisait parti, semblaient un peu déçus.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'aborderont pas les Impardonnables avant au moins un mois ou deux ! J'ai dû revoir entièrement mon programme et il me reste quelques ajustements à faire. Bien, à présent, sortez vos baguettes ! Nous allons poursuivre les exercices sur les sortilèges informulés.

Lorsque les élèves ressortirent et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, ils discutaient la nouvelle avec animation. Hermione ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de Harry et Ron, affichant une expression renfrognée.

-Fais pas cette tête, Hermione, dit Harry en s'asseyant. Je pense pour ma part que c'est une très bonne idée. Et vu le contexte actuel, tu devrais aussi t'en réjouir, ajouta-t-il avec un regard lourd de sens.

-La dernière fois qu'on nous a sorti ça, on s'est retrouvés avec un Mangemort déguisé qui nous lançait l'Impérium, rappela Hermione. Je sais bien qu'il ne s'agira que de théorie, cette fois, mais je ne suis pas tranquille.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que Wingdal est un Mangemort, Hermione ? lança Ron en roulant des yeux.

-Plutôt gonflé venant de quelqu'un qui est persuadé que sa fille en est une... rétorqua vertement Hermione. Et pour répondre, je sais très bien qu'il n'en est pas un, Ron. Simplement, je désapprouve l'idée que ces sortilèges soient abordés avec autant de légèreté.

Harry lança un regard noir à Hermione tout en se servant abondamment.

-Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sont de grands amateurs d'Impardonnables, Hermione. Pour avoir reçut l'Endoloris par le passé, je peux t'assurer que la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de renouveler l'expérience ! Si je peux apprendre comment l'éviter, je ne vais pas me priver !

Hermione soupira et abandonna. Elle savait que Harry était dans le vrai, mais elle n'aimait pas la perspective de ces cours sans trop savoir pourquoi exactement.

-Moi, tant qu'on me lance pas à nouveau l'Impérium, je me plains pas, intervint Ron. Croupton avait un sens de l'humour déplorable et je préfère pas savoir ce que nous demanderait Wingdal pour ses démonstrations...

-

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incidents. Le double cours de Potion donna lieu à l'habituel échange de sarcasmes entre Rogue et Jessica, cette dernière écopant d'une nouvelle retenue. C'était devenu une sorte d'attraction appréciée des élèves, bien qu'aucun n'aurait l'idée d'en faire part aux deux intervenants.

-Tu dois être masochiste, Wingdal, commenta Harry alors qu'ils quittaient le cachot de Rogue pour se rendre en botanique.

-Va savoir, répliqua Jessica avec un sourire en coin.

-T'en a pas assez des retenues avec Rogue ? insista Harry qui savait par expérience que s'il n'en recevait plus jamais, il s'estimerait parfaitement heureux.

-Bah, ça fait partie de ma routine du Lundi, répondit joyeusement Jessica. Runes et Défense avec Hermione, déjeuner solitaire vu que les autres Serpentards me traitent pire qu'une pestiférée, joute verbale avec Rogue, jardinage, dîner tout aussi agréable que le déjeuner, puis round deux avec Rogue histoire de finir agréablement la journée, énuméra-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Harry commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi Hermione appréciait la Serpentard. Malgré ses sarcasmes, elle attirait la sympathie.

-Du coup, je pourrai pas aller voir Ginny et Luna ce soir, reprit Jessica. Vous les embrasserez pour moi !

En effet, Jessica partit manger dès la fin du cours de botanique et quitta la Grande Salle bien plus tôt que le reste des élèves. Hermione, Ron et Harry prirent leur temps pour dîner avant de passer voir Ginny et Luna à l'infirmerie. Au moment de quitter la table des Gryffondors, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Quelqu'un a vu mon sac ? demanda-t-elle à la ronde.

Ses voisins regardèrent autour d'eux, puis secouèrent négativement la tête.

-Il est plus là ? demanda Harry avec une moue.

-Non... Je croyais pourtant l'avoir en arrivant...

-Tu l'aurais pas oublié en Botanique ? suggéra Ron.

Hermione réfléchit, tâchant de se souvenir du trajet depuis les Serres à la Grande Salle.

-Il me semble que non, mais ça coûte rien d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. La poisse ! Si jamais je le retrouve pas...

-On le retrouvera, la rassura Ron en posant une main sur son épaule, les oreilles rougissantes. Au pire, on tente un petit sortilège d'Attraction.

Ils prirent la direction des Serres en ouvrant l'oeil, au cas où elle l'aurait perdu en route. Ron était particulièrement vigilant, bien décidé à retrouver lui-même le sac afin d'impressionner Hermione. Il marchait quelques pas devant Harry et Hermione, scrutant le couloir en tout sens, y compris au plafond. En fait, il regardait partout sauf devant lui et rentra dans Jessica qui surgissait d'un couloir adjacent.

-Bon sang, Weasley, emprunte les lunettes de Potter si t'es bigleux ! lança-t-elle d'un ton irrité.

-C'est toi qui me fonce dessus ! rétorqua Ron avec colère. Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, d'abord ? T'étais pas censée être en retenue avec Rogue ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

-J'y allais, mais je voulais d'abord finir de mettre au point mon plan pour conquérir le monde, ironisa Jessica. Et en passant, je suis tombée sur le sac d'Hermione, ajouta-t-elle en levant l'objet du délit. Au sens propre, vu que je me suis pris les pieds dedans...

Hermione et Harry pouffèrent de rire en imaginant la scène, mais Ron semblait tout simplement hors de lui en constatant que c'était Jessica qui avait retrouvé le sac sans même le chercher vraiment. Hermione récupéra son bien avec un sourire soulagé.

-Merci, Jessica, tu me sauves la vie ! Il était où ?

-Il traînait dans un couloir, répondit Jessica. Tu l'as sûrement laissé tomber en repartant, mais comment t'as fait pour pas t'en rendre compte ? Il pèse deux fois plus lourd que le mien et je suis toujours contente de m'en défaire...

-Aucune idée, répondit Hermione qui se posait justement la même question. J'étais sûre de l'avoir en arrivant dans la Grande Salle. Mais toi, comment tu t'es débrouillée pour trébucher dessus ? Tu rêvassais ?

-Si on veut, admit Jessica en passant une main dans sa longue chevelure noire. J'ai cru voir un mouvement, j'ai essayé de voir ce que c'était et je me suis retrouvée étalée par terre... Une chance que le couloir était désert, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire, sinon j'aurais été forcée d'éliminer les témoins !

Hermione roula des yeux en voyant l'expression hautement suspicieuse de Ron. L'attitude du jeune homme commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

-Bon, j'adorerais discuter des heures avec toi, Hermione, reprit Jessica, mais Rogue m'attend. Bonne nuit !

-Toi aussi. Et encore merci, Jessica !

La Serpentard sourit à Hermione, adressa un signe de tête à Harry qui le lui rendit, puis s'éloigna sans un regard pour Ron qui affichait toujours une expression bornée et furieuse. Hermione leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

-Ron, quand est-ce que tu cessera de te conduire comme un gosse à qui on a retiré son jouet chaque fois que je parles avec Jessica ? demanda-t-elle avec irritation.

-Je lui fais pas confiance, répondit Ron avec hargne. Je suis sûr qu'elle mijote quelque chose !

-Je sais pas si elle cuisine, répliqua Hermione, mais je suis sûre que tu te fais des idées.

-Une chose est sûre, intervint Harry avec amusement, c'est qu'elle déteint sur toi.

Hermione éclata de rire, mais Ron parut encore plus buté. Ils se rendirent tous les trois à l'infirmerie dans un silence boudeur et restèrent un moment à discuter avec Ginny et Luna. Toutes deux semblaient ravies de les voir.

-Tu comptes encore dormir ici, Ginny ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, Luna a le sommeil agité, expliqua Ginny. Elle n'arrête pas de se prostrer en gémissant dès que je m'éloigne d'elle, je comprends pas pourquoi...

-C'est les Rongerêves... murmura Luna d'une voix rêveuse et distante, regardant autour d'elle avec inquiétude. Ils me tournent autour...

Ginny saisit gentiment sa main et la serra doucement dans la sienne. Luna se calma, lui sourit et ferma les yeux, l'air incroyablement paisible. Hermione les regarda un petit moment avec un sourire, attendrie.

-Tu arrives à dormir, au moins ? insista Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais oui ! répondit Ginny avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. Ron, je te jure que tu es en train de devenir comme maman !

Ron rougit autour des oreilles et afficha une mine boudeuse. Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux deux jeunes filles. Hermione adressa un clin d'oeil complice à Ginny qui s'empourpra. La jeune fille appréciait grandement de pouvoir rester dormir avec Luna. Les trois Gryffondors montèrent dans leur tour, jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-Rosa Chynensis, dit Hermione.

Le portrait pivota aussitôt, leur permettant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Ron se laissa lourdement tomber sur un divan usé et craquelé jusqu'à la bourre en soupirant.

-Je suis épuisé ! déclara-t-il Et faut encore que je finisse ce devoir de Sortilège...

-Je t'avais dis de t'y prendre plus tôt, répliqua Hermione. Mais non, tu attends toujours jusqu'à la dernière minute...

-J'avais prévu de sortir avec toi à Pré-au-Lard, rappela Ron en rougissant légèrement. Ca m'était sorti de la tête, du coup.

Hermione détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Avec le retour de Luna à Poudlard suivit de sa discussion avec Dumbledore, ce détail lui était complètement sortit de la tête, à elle aussi. Pattenrond s'approcha d'elle, sa queue ébouriffée se balançant avec entrain. Le chat se figea soudain et se mit à cracher furieusement en direction d'Hermione, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille.

-Et bien ? fit-elle. Qu'est ce qui te prends, Pattenrond ?

-Il t'en veut peut-être pour quelque chose ? suggéra Ron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors que son chat continuait de cracher, les poils ébouriffés. Déjà énorme en temps normal, il avait pratiquement doublé de volume et ressemblait à un gros pouf en colère. Ron ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Du calme ! s'écria Hermione avant de pousser un cri de surprise.

Le chat venait de lui sauter dessus et tentait de grimper sur ses épaules en se servant de ses griffes. Ron et Harry se précipitèrent pour l'aider sous les regards étonnés des Gryffondors, tentant de décrocher le chat qui distribua généreusement de grands coups de griffes aux deux jeunes hommes.

-Tu me fais mal, arrête ! cria Hermione qui ne comprenait pas quelle mouche piquait son chat.

Pattenrond planta furieusement ses griffes dans le sac de la jeune fille et glissa sur le coté. Il se retrouva un moment suspendu au sac par les pattes. Avec une grimace de douleur, Hermione laissa les lanières glisser de ses épaules et le sac tomba par terre avec le chat.

-Non mais vraiment ! s'écria-t-elle avec colère. Il est devenu fou ou quoi ?!

Pattenrond s'acharnait sur le sac qu'il lacérait de coups de griffes. Hermione se pencha avec la ferme intention de récupérer son chat histoire de lui apprendre à lui sauter dessus comme un malpropre et fit un bond en arrière en poussant un cri aigu.

Un serpent se glissa hors du sac en sifflant furieusement en direction de Pattenrond qui cracha en retour. Une vague de panique s'empara des Gryffondors qui reculèrent en poussant des cris. La plupart avaient déjà vu le serpent lors d'un cours de Potions traitant des poisons. Rogue leur avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un des plus venimeux existant au monde, son venin tuant en moins d'une minute.

Le visage très pâle, Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa résolument sur le serpent.

-Stupéfix !

Le jet de lumière rouge frappa le serpent qui fit un bond en l'air avant de retomber, inerte. Elle tourna ensuite sa baguette sur son chat qui semblait prêt à se jeter sur le reptile et un second stupéfix le jeta également à terre. La mâchoire crispée, elle fit apparaître un bocal de verre et fit glisser le serpent à l'intérieur en utilisant sa baguette avant de le fermer soigneusement sous les regards ébahis.

-Bon sang ! souffla Ron. Ton sang-froid m'étonnera toujours...

-Je n'allais pas laisser Pattenrond se battre avec ce serpent, répondit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur son chat et prononça le contre sort. Aussitôt, l'animal bondit sur ses pattes et lança un regard surpris autour de lui. Il cracha de nouveau en direction du serpent, mais ne chercha pas à l'attaquer, voyant qu'il était désormais inoffensif. Hermione posa le bocal sur la table et prit son chat pour le caresser.

-Merci Pattenrond, murmura-t-elle. Tu m'as sauvée la vie...

-

McGonagall regarda longuement le serpent enfermé dans le bocal, les lèvres si serrées qu'elles étaient réduites à un simple trait livide. Son visage était si pâle qu'il semblait taillé dans un bloc de craie. Assis de l'autre coté de son bureau, Hermione, Harry et Ron attendaient qu'elle prenne la parole. Ils venaient d'achever le récit de l'incident.

-Et vous dites que la dernière personne à avoir touché votre sac est Miss Wingdal, Miss Granger ? demanda enfin McGonagall d'une voix tremblante.

-Exactement, approuva Ron. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a volé à Hermione quand on était en train de manger pour y mettre le Serpent avant de le lui rendre l'air de rien !

-Jessica l'a trouvé dans un couloir ! rétorqua Hermione avec un regard noir.

-Ca, c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit, s'obstina Ron.

-C'est vrai que c'est louche, murmura Harry.

-Pas de conclusions hâtives, intervint McGonagall. Je reconnais que Miss Wingdal est suspecte, mais...

-Professeur ! coupa Hermione avec colère. Vous pensez vraiment que Jessica m'aurait donné le sac en main propre après y avoir mit un serpent ? Elle n'est pas si stupide !

McGonagall poussa un soupir.

-J'en suis consciente, Miss Granger, mais nous ne devons pas négliger une piste simplement parce que vous avez de l'affection pour Miss Wingdal.

Ron se renfrogna, visiblement mécontent. Hermione sentit ses joues s'échauffer, voulant protester, mais sans savoir quoi dire.

-Et si elle l'avait donné justement en main- propre parce qu'elle savait que tu dirais ça, Hermione ? s'obstina Ron de plus belle.

-Ron, tu vas loin, là, quand même... intervint Harry.

McGonagall les fit taire d'un geste alors qu'ils commençaient à débattre bruyamment.

-Du calme ! Tant que nous n'avons pas de preuves tangibles, il est hors de question d'accuser Miss Wingdal de quoi que ce soit, mais soyez assurés que nous l'interrogerons dès que possible ! De toute manière, il est impossible qu'elle ait fait entrer cet animal au sein de l'école par elle-même. Qu'elle soit coupable ou innocente, il y a très certainement une autre personne d'impliquée.

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Hermione murmura :

-L'Animagus...

McGonagall hocha la tête.

-Je le pense également.

-Ils sont complices ! s'écria Ron.

-Ne soit pas stupide, Ron ! s'énerva Hermione. C'est Jessica elle-même qui nous a révélé l'existence de cet Animagus ! S'ils étaient vraiment complices, elle ne l'aurait pas trahi de la sorte !

-Avec elle, va savoir ! rétorqua Ron. Cette fille est complètement cinglée !

Une fois de plus, McGonagall dut intervenir. Elle affichait à présent une expression exaspérée de mauvaise augure.

-Ca suffit ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je vous demanderai d'éviter d'entrer en contact avec Miss Wingdal sans escorte, Miss Granger. Non, ne protestez pas ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche d'un air mécontent. Il s'agit de votre sécurité, ne l'oubliez pas !

-Très bien... marmonna Hermione à contrecoeur.

-A présent, retournez dans votre salle commune, ajouta McGonagall en se levant pour les raccompagner à la porte. Et soyez prudents en chemin.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leur salle commune, Ron affichait une expression triomphante. Il s'installa à une table libre, sortit ses affaires et sourit à Hermione.

-Tu veux bien m'aider pour mon devoir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

-Je ne pense pas, non... répliqua vertement Hermione.

-Hey, c'est pas moi qui ai mis un serpent dans ton sac ! se défendit Ron.

-Et je doute que ce soit Jessica !

-Ca, t'en sais rien du tout, Hermione !

-Pas plus que toi, Ron ! Le seul qui connaisse la vérité, c'est ce fichu serpent et...

Hermione s'interrompit soudain. Une idée venait de jaillir dans son esprit. Elle se sentait idiote de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Elle attrapa Harry par le bras et le traîna littéralement vers la sortie.

-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ? demanda Ron en se levant pour les suivre.

-J'aimerais bien savoir, moi aussi, déclara Harry que son lit réclamait à grands cris.

Hermione ne répondit pas et continua de traîner Harry avec détermination. Quelques instants plus tard, elle tambourinait à la porte du bureau de McGonagall et entra au moment même où l'Ecossaise lui répondait.

-Encore vous ? s'étonna celle-ci. Ne me dites pas qu'il y a encore eu un incident ce soir ?

Hermione se planta devant le bureau, désigna le serpent du doigt et fixa Harry avec un regard déterminé.

-Parles-lui ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Harry cligna bêtement des yeux, puis comprit soudain. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était Fourchelangue. Il se mit aussitôt à siffler et crachoter en direction du serpent. McGonagall regarda Hermione avec une lueur admirative dans le regard.

-Juste ciel, je n'y avais pas pensé ! dit-elle. C'est certainement la meilleure façon de démêler cette histoire, en effet.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête, regardant toujours Harry qui interrogeait le reptile.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience. Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

-Il est pas très coopératif, marmonna Harry. Il apprécie pas le bocal...

-Dis lui qu'il appréciera encore moins une fois que je l'aurais rempli de formol s'il ne répond pas tout de suite ! s'énerva Hermione.

Harry obéit aussitôt. Quand Hermione était aussi remontée, il avait apprit à ne pas la contrarier. Ron lui-même se faisait aussi discret que possible, le souvenir d'Hermione lui agitant sa baguette sous le nez en le menaçant de mort toujours aussi vivace.

Quelques sifflements plus tard, le serpent tourna sa tête triangulaire en direction d'Hermione, paraissant étrangement diminué.

-T'arrives même à intimider un serpent quand tu t'y mets, commenta Ron, partagé entre le rire et l'inquiétude.

-Alors ? s'impatienta Hermione sans prêter attention à Ron.

-Il dit qu'il sait pas comment il est arrivé là, annonça Harry. Il prétend avoir fait le voyage dans un sac. Par contre, il dis avoir vu la personne qui le portait quand il est tombé dans le sac d'Hermione : un humain au visage velu.

Hermione poussa un cri de triomphe alors que Ron s'assombrissait, visiblement mécontent.

-Je savais que ce n'était pas Jessica ! s'écria-t-elle avec satisfaction. Un homme barbu...

-Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Miss Wingdal a décrit l'Animagus comme étant barbu, intervint McGonagall. Voilà qui confirme nos soupçons envers cet homme et innocente Miss Wingdal.

-Vous allez croire ce serpent sur parole ? s'étrangla Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

McGonagall lui adressa un regard sévère.

-Je ne vois aucune raison de croire que cet _animal_ mentirait, Weasley. Je lève donc ma recommandation concernant Miss Wingdal.

Le rouquin poussa un gémissement furieux. Personne ne lui prêta attention.

-Je dois vous féliciter, Miss Granger, reprit McGonagall. Demander à Potter d'interroger ce serpent... Je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

-Merci, professeur.

Hermione paraissait très contente d'elle en quittant le bureau du professeur, Ron et Harry sur les talons. Elle adressa au rouquin un sourire triomphant en montant se coucher, lequel semblait plus furieux que jamais et refusa même de parler à Harry.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se coucha à son tour. Il n'avait fait que répéter ce que le serpent lui avait dit. De plus, il commençait également à trouver l'obstination de Ron à voir Jessica comme une ennemie fatigante.


	18. L'est elle vraiment ?

NdA : Et vi, une update plus rapide que prévue ! Mon déménagement est légèrement reporté à ce we, donc devrais pouvoir rajouter un ou deux chapitre, celui-ci inclu. Comme toujours, un grand merci aux reviewers, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs anonymes (y a pas de raisons ). Une fois de plus, on clap bien fort Amand1 qui s'est coltinée la correction ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous embrouillera encore plus les idées !

* * *

Une fois de plus, Hermione passa une nuit perturbée par le flot de questions de ses camarades de chambre et encore une fois, elle maudit la répartition qui l'avait collée dans la chambre des deux pires commères que l'école avait connu depuis on ne savait combien de générations. Ce ne fut que quand Hermione les menaça de les changer en vipère pour qu'elles puissent aller interroger directement le serpent dans le même bocal que Parvati et Lavande renoncèrent enfin à la persécuter.

La menace ne les empêcha malheureusement pas de se livrer à leur activité favorite et dès le lendemain matin, tout Poudlard semblait savoir que quelqu'un avait glissé un serpent venimeux dans le sac d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne s'en étonna pas vraiment. L'incident avait eu lieu dans la salle commune à une heure où elle était encore pleine à craquer, par conséquence, même sans les deux commères de service, la nouvelle aurait circulé à peine moins vite.

Alors qu'elle faisait son entrée dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Harry et Ron, toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction et les murmures redoublèrent d'intensité, certains la pointant ouvertement du doigt ou se tordant le cou pour mieux voir. Hermione s'installa sans un mot, écrasée par le poids des regards et croisa celui de Harry. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Il savait d'expérience la sensation produite par toute une école qui vous considérait comme un phénomène de foire.

Non loin du trio, Parvati et Lavande papotaient avec animation et force gesticulations tout en lançant des regards furtifs en direction d'Hermione. D'après ce que celle-ci parvint à saisir du flot de murmures bourdonnant autour d'elle, il s'avéra que désormais, les rumeurs étaient très proches de la vérité. Beaucoup semblaient supposer que Voldemort avait délaissé Harry pour s'attaquer à Hermione.

-Comment ils ont deviné ? murmura Ron en se penchant vers Hermione et Harry. Vous pensez que quelqu'un leur a tout dit ?

-Non, répondit Hermione à voix basse. Je pense qu'ils ont tout simplement mis bout à bout tous les derniers évènements qui se sont produits ces dernières semaines...

La jeune fille commença à énumérer sur ses doigts, l'air sombre.

-Dumbledore qui vient en personne me chercher en plein cours. L'attaque lors du bal durant laquelle les Mangemorts me prennent directement pour cible. Et maintenant un serpent glissé dans mon sac plutôt que celui de Harry... Pas besoin d'être un génie pour en conclure que les Mangemorts ont décidé de me tuer.

-Et comme les Mangemorts n'agissent pratiquement que sur ordre de Voldemort... ajouta gravement Harry.

Ron grimaça en entendant le nom, mais ses amis ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Ils entendaient une soudaine animation du coté des Serpentard. Hermione se tourna dans cette direction et vit Jessica approcher à grands pas. Elle était livide et ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle les serrait au point que ses articulations étaient blanches.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix vibrante inhabituelle. Il y avait vraiment un serpent dans ton sac ?

-Oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Pattenrond, mon chat, l'a sentie et a réussi à l'empêcher de m'attaquer, répondit très vite Hermine en voyant l'expression d'horreur qui était apparue sur le visage de son amie.

Jessica baissa la tête, serrant les dents avec colère. Elle sentait des larmes de rage lui piquer les yeux.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione, dit-elle. J'aurais dû m'assurer que tout était en ordre avant de te rendre ton sac...

-Et c'est toi qui serait morte, répliqua Hermione. Ne soit pas stupide, Jessica, n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu le ramasser et me le redonner. Le hasard a voulu que ce soit toi, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit !

Ron grommela vaguement quelque chose avant de poursuivre son petit déjeuner, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Jessica se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec lassitude, toujours aussi pâle.

-Laisse moi deviner... Tu penses que c'est moi qui ai glissé le serpent dans le sac, c'est ça ?

-J'aimerais bien... répondit Ron avec franchise tout en la fusillant du regard. Mais on sait que c'est pas toi.

-Harry a interrogé le serpent, expliqua Hermione devant l'expression étonnée de Jessica.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, puis une lueur de compréhension brilla dans ses yeux émeraude. Sans même y penser, Jessica s'assit à coté d'Hermione. Ce fut comme si le quelqu'un venait de presser un bouton marqué « pause ». Toute la Grande Salle s'était figée, posant sur la jeune fille des regards hostiles. D'aussi loin que l'on s'en souvenait, c'était la première fois qu'une Serpentard s'asseyait à la table des Gryffondors.

Hermione sentait la rage de Ron émaner de lui comme d'un brasier et réprima un sourire. Partout où elle posait les yeux, elle ne voyait que regard furieux ou choqué. Elle s'étonnait presque que personne n'ait réagi physiquement, mais se rappela que Jessica était relativement populaire pour sa manie de se moquer de Malfoy et de Rogue à la moindre occasion. Pourtant, elle restait aux yeux de tous une Serpentard et les Gryffondors étaient visiblement insultés de la voir s'asseoir à leur table.

Risquant un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs, Hermione eut la satisfaction de voir Dumbledore hocher la tête avec un sourire approbateur. McGonagall semblait partagée entre une expression sévère et encourageante. Mais plus surprenant encore, Rogue restait de marbre. Hermione aurait pourtant juré que le professeur de Potion aurait fait un infarctus en voyant une Serpentard côtoyer aussi ouvertement des Gryffondors. Wingdal, pour sa part, agissait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Hermione sourit, se souvenant de l'accueil de Luna lorsqu'elle s'était rendue à la table des Serdaigle pour la première fois, et tendit à son amie le porte- toast. Jessica en prit un machinalement, réfléchissant toujours.

-C'est vrai que Potter est Fourchelangue, murmura-t-elle en regardant Harry avec intérêt. Fallait y penser, en tout cas.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec raideur, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Il se sentait lui-même partagé. Il trouvait Jessica sympathique, mais elle restait une Serpentard. Pourtant c'était l'amie d'Hermione, qui lui en voudrait sûrement s'il se montrait hostile. D'un autre coté, Ron était déjà au bord de l'apoplexie à ses coté et il avait dans l'idée qu'accepter la présence de Jessica voudrait l'achever.

La Grande Salle retrouva soudain sa mobilité et tout le monde se mit à parler avec animation, lançant des regards à la fois intrigués et hostiles en direction de Jessica et Hermione. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'y fit attention.

-Et je peux savoir ce que le serpent a dit, ou c'est top secret ? demanda Jessica à mi-voix.

-Le coupable aurait de la barbe, répondit Hermione, estimant que ce n'était pas vraiment une affaire concernant l'Ordre. McGonagall soupçonne l'Animagus dont tu nous avais parlé.

Jessica se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Je suis trop bête... L'Animagus... Ca explique la forme sombre qui m'a distraite quand je me suis pris les pieds dans ton sac ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé...

Hermione lui caressa doucement le dos pour la réconforter. Elle était touchée par la sollicitude de Jessica. Dire que McGonagall, Ron et Harry l'avait soupçonnée. C'était vraiment stupide, comme idée. A sa droite, Ron renifla avec mépris, décidé à ne pas se laisser berner par son petit numéro pathétique.

-Arrête de t'en vouloir, Jessica, murmura Hermione. Il n'y a pas eu le moindre blessé, c'est le principal.

-On peut savoir à quoi tu joues, Wingdal ?!

Jessica et Hermione se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Draco les toisait, lui aussi au bord de l'apoplexie. Jessica se fendit d'un sourire mauvais que la plupart de ses camarades avaient fini par reconnaître et provoquait habituellement des détours dans tout Poudlard.

-A un petit jeu très intéressant qui s'appelle l'amitié, Malfoy. Faudrait que t'essaie, un jour, mais ça implique de traiter son entourage autrement que comme du décor. Et toi, t'as une raison pour venir ici en dehors de faire étalage de ta stupidité congénitale et me gâcher le petit-déjeuner ?

Deux tâches roses apparurent sur les joues du jeune homme alors que des rires discrets s'élevaient autour d'eux, mais il était décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner.

-Tu es une Serpentard, Wingdal ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu n'as rien à faire à cette table !

-Tiens donc, pas plus tard qu'hier, tu me disais encore que j'étais indigne d'être une Serpentard, faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Et moi qui pensais te faire plaisir, tsss...

-N'empêche qu'il a raison, intervint Ron avec mauvaise humeur. Personne t'a invitée que je sache.

Le sourire de Jessica s'élargit encore, découvrant ses dents en un rictus carnassier.

-Vous gênez pas pour fonder un fan-club, les gars ! Ravie de voir que vous êtes capables vous aussi de dépasser ces stupides préjugés entre Maisons.

-Je pactise pas avec l'ennemi, moi ! s'offusquèrent d'une même voix Ron et Draco avant de se fusiller du regard.

-Par contre, vous pactisez avec l'idiotie, à ce que je vois, répliqua avec amusement Jessica en se détournant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré elle, alors que Draco s'éloignait d'un pas rageur et que Ron s'enfermait dans un silence boudeur.

-

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Jessica ne retourna pas s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Pourtant, l'incident fit énormément parler de lui, occultant même l'histoire du serpent, au grand soulagement d'Hermione. Elle avait craint qu'on ne s'intéresse trop à cette histoire au point que la vérité éclate au grand jour et finisse par atteindre les oreilles d'un journaliste quelconque, mais elle constata que la Gazette ne semblait pas en avoir eu vent.

Ce qui ne la dispensait pas de recevoir sa dose quotidienne de soucis. A commencer que Ron l'avait de nouveau invitée à sortir. Si Hermione s'y était plus ou moins préparée, cette fois, elle n'en fut pas moins déchirée par l'incertitude.

En effet, elle s'était rendue compte que l'annulation de son dernier rendez-vous l'avait soulagée. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'en comprendre les raisons. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle n'aimait pas Ron ou bien tout simplement qu'elle n'était pas prête ? Elle se rendait confusément compte qu'elle était effrayée de découvrir les réponses à ses questions, comme si elles déboucheraient sur d'autres questions bien plus embarrassantes encore à ses yeux.

Hermione considérait toujours que la meilleure façon de se fixer sur ses sentiments était de tenter l'expérience, mais songea également qu'après tout, rien ne pressait. Sa vie lui paraissait déjà horriblement compliquée sans qu'elle s'encombre en plus d'histoires sentimentales. Une petite voix lui murmura qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas vraiment du vrai problème, mais Hermione l'ignora résolument.

Elle répondit donc à Ron qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, ce qui ne manqua pas de décevoir son ami, bien qu'il n'insista pas, craignant d'essuyer un refus s'il tentait de brusquer les choses.

L'autre source d'irritation d'Hermione ne lui était pas réservée, en revanche. Pendant plusieurs jours, la plupart des élèves de Poudlard ne cessait de lancer au trio des regards mi-intrigués, mi-furieux, ne digérant toujours pas le fait que Jessica s'était assise à la table des Gryffondors et considérant Hermione, Harry et Ron comme en partie responsables.

Autant dire que le rouquin était ravi de l'attention. Ses rapports déjà tendus avec Jessica se firent encore plus désastreux, à la surprise d'Hermione qui n'aurait jamais cru la chose possible. Pour empirer encore les choses, le caractère particulier de Jessica n'arrangeait pas les choses puisqu'elle répondait aux attaques de Ron par des sarcasmes particulièrement blessants évoquant ses performances au Quidditch autant que son « accident » lors du bal.

Ron n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à profiter de la langue acérée de Jessica. La jeune fille recevait sa part de persécution pour s'être assise chez les Gryffondors, notamment de la part de ses camarades Serpentards. En revanche, la campagne menée par Malfoy n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, Jessica s'étant déchaînée avec une verve digne de Rogue. Depuis, la plupart des élèves l'évitaient avec un soin tout particulier.

Ginny s'amusait tout particulièrement de la situation. Elle regrettait principalement d'avoir raté le petit-déjeuner en question, consciente que l'occasion de manger avec Jessica ne se répèterait pas avant longtemps, voire même jamais. Elle ne parvenait pas non plus à en vouloir à la Serpentard de tourner son frère en dérision, ce qui contribuait encore à énerver ce dernier.

-Vous pourriez au moins prendre ma défense ! s'offusqua-t-il lors de l'une de leur visite à l'infirmerie.

-Tsss, et ça se cache derrière sa petite soeur, commenta Jessica avec amusement.

-Toi, je t'ai pas parlée ! explosa Ron.

-Ca suffit, vous deux ! cria finalement Hermione, exaspérée. Vous faites peur à Luna !

En effet, la Serdaigle s'était à moitié dissimulée derrière Ginny et regardait les deux antagoniste avec une méfiance enfantine, une adorable petite moue sur le visage. Ron afficha une expression boudeuse, mais n'insista pas. Depuis qu'Hermione l'avait mis en attente d'une réponse concernant de futurs rendez-vous, il se montrait nettement plus conciliant chaque fois qu'Hermione donnait des signes d'exaspérations.

La préfète s'en voulait un peu de profiter ainsi de l'attirance de Ron, mais elle était lasse de supporter leurs disputes continuelles. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de pression sur Jessica, mais à sa grande surprise, la Serpentard se montrait également conciliante dans les mêmes circonstances. La nouvelle circula d'ailleurs très vite dans tout Poudlard que seule Hermione parvenait à tempérer Jessica, ce qui lui valut un certain respect, principalement de la part de ceux qui faisaient régulièrement les frais du sale caractère de la Serpentard.

Ginny se fendit d'un sourire amusé en voyant Jessica hausser les épaules avec désinvolture suite à l'éclat d'Hermione, puis se tourna vers Luna et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. L'état de la jeune fille s'améliorait très vite, bien qu'elle était souvent désorientée et qu'elle se passait difficilement de Ginny. Chaque fois que la rouquine s'éloignait un peu trop, son moral dégringolait à nouveau.

Pomfresh s'en était inquiétée, craignant que Luna ne devienne dépendante de Ginny, mais cette tendance s'estompait à mesure que Luna progressait vers sa guérison.

-

Quelques jours plus tard, Luna quitta enfin l'infirmerie, pratiquement rétablie. La jeune fille affichait encore de temps en temps une expression déprimée, mais d'une manière générale, elle était redevenue telle que ses amies l'avaient toujours connue. Ginny était si heureuse en l'accompagnant hors de l'infirmerie que son visage semblait sur le point de se fendre en deux. Hermione et Jessica l'accueillirent chaleureusement, toutes deux ravies de la retrouver en parfaite santé.

-Je vais juste regretter de ne plus pouvoir dormir avec elle, confia Ginny à Hermione, rougissant légèrement, pendant que Jessica discutait joyeusement avec Luna.

-J'imagine, s'amusa Hermione avec un grand sourire entendu.

-Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle puisse reprendre les cours, en tout cas, reprit très vite Ginny en s'empourprant de plus belle.

Hermione rit doucement, puis reporta son attention sur leurs amies.

-Enfin, Jessica semble reparler avec elle comme avant, constata-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui, ça me rassure, approuva Ginny, soulagée qu'Hermione ait changé de sujet. J'avais peur que ce ne soit plus comme avant...

Hermione acquiesça. Elle avait partagé les mêmes craintes et était tout aussi soulagée. Cela signifiait donc bien que Jessica ne s'était pas éloignée des deux jeunes filles en raison de leur homosexualité. Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette simple constatation la rassurait autant.

Ou peut-être que c'est que je ne veux pas comprendre, justement... songea-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Elle chassa cette idée. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Elle était tout simplement peinée de voire une de ses amies se montrer distante avec une autre de ses amies, c'était une réaction parfaitement normale !

Se sentant un peu mieux, Hermione accompagna Jessica en direction de la salle de Métamorphose. Harry et Ron lui adressèrent un geste de la main, l'invitant à les rejoindre. Hermione hésita, posant un regard indécis sur Jessica. Celle-ci lui sourit légèrement.

-Va les rejoindre, ça me dérange pas.

-T'es sûre ?

-Certaine. On se voit plus tard.

Hermione partit s'installer avec ses amis, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir proposer à Jessica de les rejoindre également, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Ron et elle ne pouvaient pas se supporter en temps normal, alors durant un cours où l'un comme l'autre commettaient des erreurs de temps à autres...

A la fin du cours, McGonagall s'approcha d'Hermione pour lui demander de rester. Intriguée, Hermione lança un regard d'excuse à Jessica qui l'attendait. La jeune fille hocha la tête, comprenant, et quitta la salle avec le reste de la classe. Ron la suivit du regard d'un air suffisant, mais se calma si sec en croisant le regard qu'Hermione posa sur lui.

-Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que nous allons bientôt tenter de déterminer si Miss Lovegood est bien une empathe comme vous l'avez suggéré, Miss Granger, annonça McGonagall une fois la salle vide.

-Une quoi ?! s'écrièrent d'une même voix Harry et Ron, ouvrant des yeux ronds.

McGonagall parut surprise.

-Vous ne leur avez pas parlé de votre théorie, Miss Granger ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-J'ai oublié, avoua Hermione avec un sourire d'excuse pour les deux jeunes hommes. C'est vous qui allez vous en charger, professeur ? Le professeur Dumbledore avait parlé du professeur Wingdal.

-C'est exact, mais je l'assisterai, répondit McGonagall. L'empathie est difficile à certifier.

-Une minute, une minute, intervint Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes en train de nous dire que _Loufoca_ serait une empathe ? C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère !

McGonagall posa sur lui un regard glacial, le visage sévère.

-_Luna_ _Lovegood_ pourrait effectivement posséder ce don, Weasley. Et vous devriez savoir, depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, que je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de plaisanterie. Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle après une courte pause, nous feront éventuellement appel à vous afin de nous aider. Tout dépendra de la façon dont les choses évolueront.

Les trois élèves hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, chacun à ses pensées.

-Evidemment, je vous demande la plus grande discrétion dans cette affaire, ajouta McGonagall en les raccompagnant vers la sortie. L'empathie est un don rare qui à tendance à mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

Ils quittèrent la salle de classe et s'éloignèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs. Ayant tous abandonné l'Histoire de la Magie, ils disposaient de deux heures de libre, ce qui leur laissait jusqu'au déjeuner pour se livrer à l'activité de leur choix. Du moins en théorie. En pratique, malheureusement, la montagne de devoir en attente leur imposait un séjour dans la bibliothèque.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient en direction du hall, Harry et Ron ne cessaient de lancer des regards en coin à Hermione qui commençaient sérieusement à s'en irriter.

-Quoi encore ? demanda-t-elle finalement avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

-Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit pour Luna ? demanda Harry d'un ton âpre.

-Tu m'excuses, Harry, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, ça m'était sorti de la tête, répondit Hermione. Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Et puis bon, c'est pas non plus comme si vous vous étiez beaucoup souciés de Luna pendant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue. Il a fallut que je vous y traîne la plupart du temps...

-Je vois pas le rapport ! rétorqua Harry d'un ton sec. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu nous caches délibérément certaines choses ?

Hermione écarta résolument la prophétie de son esprit, bien décidée à ne pas aborder ce sujet. Elle fit de même avec son entraînement, les circonstances étant particulières. Elle soutint le regard de Harry qui affichait une expression tout à la fois boudeuse, contrariée et soupçonneuse.

-Parce que tu ne nous as jamais rien caché, Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, songeant à sa propre prophétie.

-J'espérais que malgré le fait que tu sois majeure, tu continuerais à nous considérer comme tes amis et pas comme des enfants, comme les autres...

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, s'étant préparée à tout, sauf à ça. Elle fixa Harry avec incrédulité, mais le jeune homme lui rendit un regard buté.

-Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je croyais... excuse-moi, j'espérais que tu aurais un peu grandi depuis...

-Faut croire que non, s'énerva Harry. Après tout, j'aurais 17 ans que l'été prochain ! Qui sait, d'ici là t'auras peut-être sauvé le monde...

Hermione le gifla, furieuse. Ron ouvrait et fermait la bouche en les regardants tour à tour, l'air complètement perdu.

-Si tu crois que le fait d'avoir 17 ans va te donner la maturité d'un adulte, Harry, j'ai bien peur que tu ne le deviennes jamais... déclara Hermione d'un ton amer. Ne t'étonne pas d'être traité comme un gosse, Harry, parce que c'est exactement ce que tu es...

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas, laissant Harry seul avec un Ron qui hésitait visiblement sur la marche à suivre.

-Va la rejoindre, dit Harry. J'ai envie d'être seul, de toute façon.

Ron hésita, puis hocha la tête et courut à la suite d'Hermione. Harry soupira, espérant qu'au moins, son ami parvienne à profiter de l'occasion sans la gâcher. Il marcha distraitement au hasard des couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées.

Au moins, Sirius l'avait toujours traité comme un adulte. Quand l'Ordre avait tenté de lui cacher ce qu'ils avaient découvert, deux étés plus tôt, c'était son parrain qui avait exigé qu'on le mette au courant. Il avait été le seul à prendre sa défense, à le juger assez adulte pour comprendre. Harry se souvenait avec fierté de la façon dont son parrain s'était opposé aux autres membres de l'Ordre qui le jugeaient trop jeune, notamment Mrs Weasley.

Hélas, Sirius était mort. Et une fois de plus, il était mis à l'écart, jugé trop jeune malgré ses 16 ans...

-Et bien, Potter, ça ne va pas ? demanda une voix grave et profonde, le tirant de ses pensées.

Harry leva la tête et vit Wingdal qui l'observait de ses yeux émeraudes avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude. Le jeune homme prit brusquement conscience de picotements dans sa joue gauche et devinait que la gifle d'Hermione avait laissé une marque.

-Tout va bien, professeur, répondit Harry. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

-Je vois... murmura Wingdal, visiblement guère convaincu. Puis-je vous offrir un verre dans mon bureau ? J'ai un excellent whiskey Pur-Feu. Et croyez-moi, cette boisson gagne à se faire partager ! Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas encore majeur, mais si vous ne dites rien à personne, je ferais de même, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Harry accepta l'offre. Se faire traiter comme un adulte tombait à pic et il n'allait certainement pas rater cette occasion de pouvoir goûter au fameux breuvage. De plus, il aimait bien Wingdal. Tout comme sa fille, il attirait naturellement la sympathie.

Le professeur le fit entrer dans son bureau et sortit sa baguette pour faire venir à lui deux verres ainsi qu'une bouteille pleine. Harry s'assit face au bureau en examinant la pièce avec curiosité. Comme ses nombreux prédécesseur, Wingdal avait redécoré la pièce suivant ses goûts. En l'occurrence, il y avait des livres partout. Harry songea distraitement qu'Hermione aurait adoré.

Wingdal remplit deux verres et en tendit un à Harry, puis leva le sien dans sa direction.

-A l'Ordre du Phénix. Et à votre santé, Potter, dit-il avant de boire une gorgée.

Harry leva son verre en retour et goûta le whisky avant de tousser. Wingdal lui adressa un sourire amical.

-La première fois que j'ai goûté au Pur-Feu, j'ai retapissé un mur, dit-il avec un sourire ironique. Vous le supportez mieux que moi.

Il éclata d'un rire chaleureux auquel Harry se joignit, ravi du compliment. Il reprit ensuite une gorgée avec prudence. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et lui réchauffa le ventre. Le goût était agréable, décida-t-il.

-Et bien, Potter... reprit Wingdal en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il me semble que nous n'ayons jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter en dépits de nos brèves rencontres hors- cours.

Harry devina qu'il faisait allusion à leur rencontre chez les Dursley, mais garda le silence, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

-Il s'est passé pas mal de choses, dernièrement, poursuivit Wingdal. Je suppose que vous êtes inquiet pour Miss Granger, naturellement...

-Pas vraiment, répondit Harry avec une pointe de ressentiment. Après tout, elle est plus menaçante que moi du point de vue de Voldemort.

Wingdal grimaça à l'évocation du mage noir.

-Vous êtes bien courageux pour prononcer ce nom, Potter, dit-il avec un sourire admiratif. Quand à Miss Granger, c'est indiscutablement une excellente élève, mais la théorie est une chose et la pratique une autre bien différente. Elle est brillante à l'abri d'une salle de classe, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'était pas sortie indemne de votre escapade au Ministère ?

-Un Mangemort a bien failli la tuer avec un sort bizarre, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. D'après Mme Pomfresh, elle a survécu parce qu'il était informulé. Le Mangemort avait reçu un sort de Mutisme.

Wingdal hocha gravement la tête.

-Oui, certains sortilèges perdent en efficacité lorsqu'ils sont informulés. N'essayez jamais de lancer un Impardonnable de manière informulée, par exemple. Mais le fait reste là, Potter : vous vous en êtes bien mieux sorti que Miss Granger face à un danger réel. Je me suis laissé dire que ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois...

-Alors pourquoi Voldemort cherche à la tuer elle plutôt que moi ? demanda Harry avec rancoeur.

Wingdal le considéra un long moment, sourcils froncés, puis vida son verre d'un trait et le reposa sur la table.

-A votre place, je serais soulagé, Potter.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

-Personne ne vous a expliqué pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui a décidé de tuer Miss Granger ? poursuivit Wingdal.

-Parce qu'il y a quelque chose a expliquer ? demanda Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Wingdal sourit, amusé malgré lui.

-J'ai l'impression que vous vous méprenez sur ce que craint Vous-Savez-Qui, Potter. Ce n'est pas Miss Granger, qu'il redoute, mais l'influence qu'elle a sur vous.

Harry le dévisagea sans comprendre. Le professeur se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, souriant aimablement à Harry.

-Il semble que ma matière mise à part, vous êtes un élève dans la norme, Potter. Sans vouloir vous offenser, bien sûr. Vos notes sont bonnes, mais pas exceptionnelles. J'ai cru comprendre que c'est Miss Granger qui tend à vous pousser de l'avant ?

-C'est vrai qu'elle s'assure qu'on travaille un minimum, Ron et moi, admit Harry.

-Et par la même occasion, elle vous arme contre Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts. Il souhaite la mort de Miss Granger dans le seul but de vous affaiblir, Potter, vous comprenez ? Et en vous brouillant avec elle, vous allez parvenir au même résultat, d'ailleurs.

Harry avala une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky, se sentant un peu idiot de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt. Wingdal caressait machinalement sa barbe, l'air de réfléchir.

-La fierté est une chose importante, Potter, mais l'amitié compte bien plus, vous devez en prendre conscience.

-Je comprends, murmura Harry. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot...

-Comptez-vous aider votre amie, Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête avec détermination.

-Oui, professeur. C'est juste que j'avais l'impression d'être mis à l'écart, vous comprenez...

-Bien sûr, mais dîtes-vous bien que c'est parce que tout le monde au sein de l'Ordre tient à vous protéger, répondit Wingdal. Mais à présent, écoutez-moi, car j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir confier ceci à d'autres...

Harry se pencha en avant, curieux et excité tout à la fois. Wingdal regarda sombrement autour de lui, hésitant visiblement à parler.

-Je me doute que ça va vous sembler étrange, Potter, mais je m'inquiète de voir Miss Granger fréquenter Jessica...

-Quoi ?! s'écria Harry avec stupéfaction.

Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

-Je sais, je sais, soupira Wingdal. C'est ma fille, me direz-vous, mais c'est précisément ce qui devrait donner crédit à mes doutes. Hélas, il semblerait que mes confrères de l'Ordre ne voient pas les choses ainsi...

-Quel est le problème avec Wingdal ? demanda Harry. Vous pensez qu'elle tente vraiment de s'en prendre à Hermione ?

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, avoua Wingdal sombrement. Mais ça ne me surprendrait pas... Ma fille est... perturbée. Elle a souvent manifesté un intérêt malsain pour la magie noire, entre autre. Elle n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien, Potter.

-Vous étiez à Serpentard, vous aussi, professeur, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton d'excuse, comme s'il s'en voulait de soulever ce détail.

Wingdal éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-C'est juste, Potter. Mais c'était parce que je n'ai jamais été enclin à agir lorsque ce n'était pas dans mon intérêt. C'est pour cette raison que je suis resté neutre il y a une vingtaine d'années...

Harry le considéra avec surprise. Wingdal parut gêné.

-Je n'en suis pas fier, à présent, avoua-t-il. Mais la guerre faisait rage et l'issue me semblait incertaine, malgré les nombreuses victoires de Vous-Savez-Qui... Dumbledore luttait férocement, mais là aussi, ils étaient inférieurs en nombre, bien que déterminés... Je n'ai jamais osé prendre parti de crainte des conséquences si je choisissais le camp des perdants...

Il parut un moment perdu dans ses souvenirs, le front soucieux, puis poussa un profond soupir.

-Je le regrette aujourd'hui... reprit-il. Peut-être les choses se seraient-elles déroulées différemment si je m'étais décidé à l'époque ? Ou peut-être pas... Nous ne le saurons jamais.

-Mais cette fois, vous avez choisi votre camp, professeur ! l'encouragea Harry avec un sourire.

Wingdal lui paraissait de plus en plus sympathique à mesure qu'il se confiait, qu'il lui parlait non pas comme à un élève quelconque, mais comme à un égal.

-Oui, j'ai choisi mon camp, dit Wingdal avec un sourire. Et je ne le regrette pas un instant, même si je redoute que ma propre fille n'ait choisi le camp opposé...

-Mais ce n'est pas sûr, fit remarquer Harry.

-En effet... J'espère sincèrement me tromper, mais si j'ai raison... Je ne désespère pas de la voir revenir à la raison, poursuivit Wingdal d'un ton douloureux. Mais dans l'intervalle, je ferai mon devoir de père. Même s'il implique de la considérer comme une ennemie...

Il posa sur Harry un regard grave, empreint de souffrance. Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête, compatissant. Il imaginait sans peine à quel point il devait être difficile de considérer sa fille comme une ennemie.

-Méfiez-vous de Jessica, Potter, reprit Wingdal. Elle est douée pour manipuler les autres et est particulièrement rusée. Mais surtout, elle est prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins...

Harry se sentit soudain un noeud dans l'estomac. Il revoyait Jessica dans le Poudlard Express lancer ses sarcasmes à Malfoy, le faisant partir et s'attirant un début de sympathie de la part de Ginny et d'Hermione. Il la revit se rapprocher peu à peu d'Hermione contre toute attente, profitant de leurs disputes. Il la revit enfin donner son sac à Hermione... Le sac qui contenait un serpent...

Il secoua la tête avec vigueur. Le serpent lui avait dit que c'était un homme qui l'avait glissé dans le sac. Mais le fait que Jessica ne l'y ait pas mis ne signifie pas pour autant qu'elle n'était pas au courant, songea-t-il. Et le bal... D'après les récits qu'on lui en avait fait, Jessica avait approché Hermione près de la porte en dansant juste au moment où des Mangemorts faisaient irruption...

Cela faisait un peu trop de coïncidences au goût de Harry.

-A quoi pensez-vous, Potter ? demanda Wingdal qui ne cessait de l'observer avec intérêt.

-Je pense que je vais suivre votre conseil, professeur, répondit Harry. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Mais il y a une chose qui me chiffonne... Pourquoi a-t-elle dénoncé l'Animagus ? Si vos soupçons sont fondés, ils sont complices, non ? Pourquoi le mettre en danger ?

Wingdal poussa un profond soupir. Un soupir empreint d'une tristesse qui fit frissonner Harry.

-Je sais bien que c'est illogique, Potter... Malheureusement, je crains fort que Jessica n'échappe à toute logique, comme l'avez certainement remarqué. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle ait soigneusement évité Miss Lovegood durant sa convalescence ?

Harry réfléchit soigneusement à la question, finissant son verre.

-De peur que Luna ne soit réellement empathe ? suggéra-t-il. Elle aurait pu la démasquer.

-Une idée intéressante, mais je doute que Miss Granger n'ait fait part de sa théorie à ma fille. Non, Potter, c'est bien plus simple que cela... Jessica s'est vue en Miss Lovegood.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas, professeur...

-Ma fille est elle aussi à moitié folle, Potter, murmura Wingdal d'un ton peiné. Elle a séjourné également à Ste-Mangouste, plongée dans un délire constant...

Harry le dévisagea, bouche bée, frappé d'horreur.

-Elle a fini par se remettre, poursuivit Wingdal avec un frisson. Elle semble parfaitement sensée, désormais, mais il reste des traces... des signes de sa folie... Elle réagit parfois de manière totalement incohérente, comme vous avez dû vous en apercevoir.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il se souvenait de Ron affirmant que Jessica n'avait jamais eu de réaction normale. Tout prenait désormais un sens.

-Je compte sur votre discrétion, Potter, reprit Wingdal. Je préfèrerais que cette histoire ne s'ébruite pas, vous comprenez ? Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses si Poudlard apprenait le passé de ma fille. Les professeurs et Dumbledore sont au courant, bien sûr.

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance, assura Harry. Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à Ron ? Il soupçonne également Jessica et...

-Ron Weasley manque malheureusement de subtilité, Potter, coupa Wingdal en secouant la tête. La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est que votre ami se précipite sur ma fille en lui répétant tout ce que je vous ai dit. Je souhaite la ramener à la raison, s'il s'avère que j'ai raison à son sujet. Et croyez bien que je n'ai jamais autant espéré avoir tort de toute ma vie...

-Et l'Ordre ? demanda Harry.

Wingdal secoua tristement la tête.

-Je leur ai déjà confié mes soupçons. Hélas, Dumbledore soutient qu'il n'y a pas assez de preuves et souhaite donner sa chance à Jessica, bien qu'il la surveille. C'est ce genre d'homme, j'imagine que vous le savez déjà. C'est une qualité appréciable, mais en l'occurrence, j'estime qu'il est préférable de prendre des précautions supplémentaires. Vous êtes très proche de Miss Granger, Potter. Je vous le demande : gardez un oeil sur ma fille, juste au cas où.

Harry acquiesça gravement et se leva, s'apprêtant à prendre congé. Wingdal tendit la main dans sa direction et Harry la serra. Il allait se détourner pour marcher vers la sortie lorsqu'une autre question lui vint à l'esprit. Celle qu'Hermione ne cessait de se poser depuis qu'elle avait accordé son amitié à Jessica.

-Professeur, pourquoi votre fille vous déteste-t-elle autant ? demanda-t-il.

Wingdal sourit tristement.

-Je pensais que vous l'auriez deviné, Potter. Elle me déteste parce que je souhaite l'aider... Une autre manifestation de sa folie...

-

Harry ne perdit pas son temps pour s'excuser auprès d'Hermione. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait agi comme un idiot, lui répéta qu'il était vraiment désolé et promis que ça ne se reproduirait plus. La jeune fille accepta volontiers ses excuses, rassurée. Elle sentait qu'elle aurait besoin de ses amis plus que jamais.

Malgré tout, Harry ne leur avait pas parlé de son entretien avec Wingdal, ni de ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de Jessica. Il s'efforçait d'ailleurs d'agir envers elle comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'ici. Pourtant, à présent qu'il avait conscience de son passé, il se rendait compte qu'elle avait effectivement des séquelles de sa folie.

Le signe le plus évident était ses brusques changements d'humeurs. Elle pouvait envoyer paître durement un première année qui l'avait simplement regardé avec étonnement avant de devenir tout sucre, tout miel dès qu'elle voyait Hermione.

Désormais, cette attitude amicale paraissait hautement suspecte aux yeux de Harry. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que personne en dehors de Ron ne s'en soit aperçu auparavant tant le contraste était saisissant. Toutefois, il gardait le silence, se contentant de surveiller Jessica lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Hermione.

En entendant la théorie d'Hermione concernant Luna, Ginny sembla étonnée, puis méfiante à l'idée de voir sa Serdaigle soumise à une batterie de tests. Pour sa part, Luna semblait se désintéresser de la question.

-Sois raisonnable, Ginny, lui dit Hermione. Il s'agit simplement de déterminer si j'ai raison ou tort.

-Quel intérêt ? s'obstina Ginny. Quelle soit empathe ou non, je vois pas ce que ça change !

-Simplement que si j'ai raison, elle ressent ce que tout le monde éprouve autour d'elle, Ginny. Et ça ne va pas l'aider vu son... état mental déjà fragile.

Ginny grimaça, puis regarda Luna qui semblait rêvasser à coté d'elle, chantonnant à voix basse. Elle rendit finalement les armes, mais exigea de rester auprès d'elle. Elle fut surprise quand McGonagall et Wingdal lui assurèrent qu'ils avaient eu l'intention de lui demander d'être présente dès le départ.

-Il nous a semblé évident que votre présence a des répercussions sur Miss Lovegood suite à son bref séjour à l'infirmerie, Miss Weasley, expliqua McGonagall au début de la séance.

Les deux professeurs, Luna et Ginny étaient dans une salle de classe déserte, un samedi après-midi.

-Commençons si vous le voulez bien, intervint Wingdal. Définir l'empathie n'est pas chose facile, vous comprenez. Il arrive fréquemment que de prétendus empathes ne soient en définitive que des Legilimens particulièrement doués.

-Je croyais que la légilimencie nécessitait une baguette ? s'étonna Ginny.

-C'est le cas la plupart du temps, répondit Wingdal, mais il existe des exceptions. C'est par exemple le cas de Vous-Savez-Qui. On raconte qu'il serait un Légilimens si accomplit qu'il sait instinctivement si on lui ment ou pas, et ce sans devoir utiliser sa baguette. Pour faire plus simple, on pourrait considérer qu'un empathe est un Légilimens si puissant qu'il est incapable d'exercer le moindre contrôle sur son pouvoir. C'est un don très rare... Et très dangereux.

Ginny parut inquiète. Wingdal s'en aperçut et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai un peu exagéré, dit-il. L'empathie peut se contrôler dans une certaine mesure. Si Miss Lovegood se révèle être une empathe, nous lui enseignerons comment atténuer son don.

-Je pense qu'il faudra également enseigner l'Occlumancie à ses proches, intervint McGonagall. C'est un bon moyen pour éviter qu'un empathe puisse lire en nous, bien que relativement peu fiable.

-Bonne idée, Minerva, approuva Wingdal.

-Pourquoi peu fiable ? s'étonna Ginny.

Wingdal caressa sa barbe tout en observant Luna qui écoutait sans grand intérêt.

-Parce que l'Occlumancie est aussi difficile que la Legilimancie, Miss Weasley. Et comme je vous l'ai expliqué, un empathe est bien plus puissant qu'un Legilimens. Je pense que seul un Occlumens du niveau du professeur Rogue serait capable de se couper entièrement d'un véritable empathe.

Il tapa soudain dans ses mains, les regardant tour à tour.

-Bien, commençons ! Miss Lovegood, si vous voulez bien vous intéresser au professeur McGonagall et nous dire ce que vous ressentez ?

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel Luna regarda McGonagall d'un air étonné, comme si elle venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Ginny observait son amour avec angoisse, pas franchement rassurée par les explications de Wingdal.

-Je m'ennuie, déclara finalement Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

Wingdal et Ginny se tournèrent d'un même mouvement sur McGonagall qui affichait une expression sévère.

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout, affirma-t-elle.

-Auriez-vous par mégarde eu recours à l'Occlumancie, Minerva ? demanda Wingdal.

-Bien sûr que non, Harold !

-Bien, bien, réessayons, dans ce cas. Miss Lovegood, s'il vous plait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Luna n'avait toujours pas devinée ce que McGonagall ressentait. En revanche, elle l'avait mise en garde contre une invasion de Croque- Mitaines qu'elle soupçonnait agir pour le compte du Ministère.

-Je commence à croire que nous perdons notre temps, soupira McGonagall avec lassitude.

-Essayons autrement... murmura Wingdal, réfléchissant. Miss Lovegood, que pouvez-vous nous dire à mon sujet ? Savez-vous ce que je ressens ?

-Vous avez sommeil ? tenta Luna d'une voix endormie.

Wingdal poussa un léger soupir.

-Je crains fort que cette sensation ne soit uniquement la votre...

-Alors elle n'est pas empathe ? demanda Ginny avec espoir.

-Difficile à dire, l'empathie échappe parfois à tout contrôle, Miss Weasley. Mais il semble qu'elle ne le soit pas, en effet, répondit Wingdal. Tentons une dernière fois... Miss Lovegood, que ressent Miss Weasley ?

-Elle est inquiète, répondit aussitôt Luna d'une voix rêveuse. Elle ne veut pas que je sois empathe, ça lui fait peur. Et à moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

A voir l'expression de Ginny, il était évident que Luna avait vu juste. Les professeurs se redressèrent avec intérêt. Wingdal se frotta de nouveau la barbe, réfléchissant.

-Intéressant... Miss Weasley, est-ce que Miss Lovegood a déjà agi comme si elle devinait vos pensées auparavant ?

Le souvenir de leur premier baiser lui revint soudain en mémoire et Ginny rougit légèrement.

-Heu... oui, professeur...

-Dans quelles circonstances ? demanda Wingdal avec intérêt. Que s'est-il passé exactement.

Ginny secoua la tête, rougissant de plus belle. Il était hors de question qu'elle raconte cet épisode à ses professeurs.

-C'est important, insista Wingdal.

-Harold, vous voyez bien que ça l'embarrasse ! intervint McGonagall.

-Très bien, soupira Wingdal. A-t-elle donné d'autres signes d'empathie envers d'autres personnes que vous ?

Eperdue de reconnaissance envers McGonagall, Ginny réfléchit à cette question nettement moins intime. Un autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

-Oui, répondit-elle. Durant le bal, on discutait avec Jessica en regardant Hermione qui était plus loin et Luna a dit qu'Hermione avait envie de danser.

Wingdal fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête.

-Intéressant, vraiment... murmura-t-il. D'accord, nous allons procéder autrement. Mais d'abord... Zoltan ! cria-t-il.

Wingdal sortit une plume, une bouteille d'encre et un morceau de parchemin pendant que le corbeau venait se poser sur son épaule, le regardant rédiger un message de ses yeux noirs. Ginny le considéra avec une légère surprise. Elle était tellement habituée à voir le volatile avec Jessica qu'elle avait oublié qu'il appartenait en fait à son père.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Wingdal roula le parchemin et sortit un bout de ficelle de sa poche. De mauvaise grâce, Zoltan tendit une patte en coassant avec mauvaise humeur, visiblement mécontent d'avoir du courrier à livrer.

-Je souhaite que Miss Granger ainsi que Mr Potter et Weasley nous rejoignent, expliqua Wingdal en réponse à leurs regards étonnés. Un problème, Minerva ?

McGonagall se reprit et secoua la tête pendant que Wingdal attachait son message à la patte de Zoltan. Ginny devina qu'elle avait reconnu le corbeau venu apporter des fleurs à Hermione lors de son anniversaire. Zoltan s'envola et disparut par la porte que Wingdal avait ouverte d'un coup de baguette.

-Poursuivons, déclara-t-il.

Il sortit un jeu de carte d'une de ses poches et en tira une qu'il observa tout en demandant à Luna de deviner de laquelle il s'agissait.

-As de trèfle ? proposa Luna.

-J'ai bien peur que non, répondit Wingdal en montrant le deux de coeur. A vous, Minerva.

Ils tirèrent les cartes à tour de rôle pendant plusieurs minutes. Luna ne devina que celles tirées par Ginny à coup sûr. Elle devina également l'une des cartes de McGonagall, mais nul ne sut dire s'il s'agissait d'empathie ou d'un hasard.

Finalement, on frappa à la porte et Hermione entra, suivie par Harry et Ron. Zoltan était perché sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et coassait d'un air mauvais. Il vola soudain jusqu'à Wingdal, se posa sur son épaule et le gratifia d'un coup de bec dans l'oreille.

-Ouille ! Merci, Zoltan... Content de vous voir, vous trois, reprit Wingdal avec un sourire. J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à déterminer dans quelle mesure Miss Lovegood est empathe.

-Alors vous pensez qu'elle l'est ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

-Elle semble l'être envers Miss Weasley, mais quand il s'agit du professeur McGonagall ou de moi-même, elle semble aussi empathe qu'une brique... J'aimerais donc élargir le champ d'expérimentation.

-Pourquoi nous ? demanda Ron avec un ennui évident.

Wingdal roula des yeux, comme si la réponse était l'évidence même.

-Parce que vous êtes les plus proches amis de Miss Lovegood après Miss Weasley ici présente. Du moins, c'est le cas de Miss Granger, mais à voir votre enthousiasme, Weasley, je commence à me poser des questions...

Ron bougonna, visiblement mécontent d'être là, mais suivit les instructions de Wingdal et pris sa carte lorsque son tour vint. Il fixa Luna d'un air morose pendant qu'elle tentait de deviner celle qu'il tenait.

Une heure plus tard, Wingdal rangea ses cartes et demanda à Luna d'essayer de ressentir ce que chacun d'eux éprouvait.

-Ron préfèrerait être seul avec Hermione qu'ici à perdre son temps, déclara Luna de sa voix rêveuse quand elle se tourna vers le rouquin dont les oreilles s'empourprèrent.

-N'importe quoi ! rétorqua Ron, sans convaincre personne.

Hermione détourna le regard, gênée. Elle croisa le regard de Harry qui lui adressa un sourire amusé et un clin d'oeil complice.

-Hermione se demande pourquoi Jessica n'est pas là, poursuivit Luna, imperturbable.

Wingdal posa un regard pénétrant sur Hermione qui s'agita, mal à l'aise.

-Tout simplement parce qu'elle ignore que Miss Lovegood est potentiellement une empathe, qu'il est préférable que cela reste ainsi et qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas dans la même pièce, elle et moi. Sans compter qu'elle ne nous serait d'aucune utilité, étant une Occlumens relativement douée.

Tout le monde le considéra avec surprise à ces mots.

-Miss Wingdal est une Occlumens ? répéta McGonagall. Je l'ignorais !

-Comme pratiquement tout le monde, Minerva, répondit Wingdal. Les Occlumens ne le crient pas sur les toits, en général.

-Mais vous disiez que même l'Occlumancie n'était pas suffisante pour se protéger d'un empathe, fit remarquer Ginny.

Wingdal approuva avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai, mais Miss Lovegood ne semble pas être une véritable empathe. Enfin, c'est un cas complexe, j'y reviendrais plus tard. Le fait est que même si Jessica est loin de Rogue en matière d'Occlumancie, elle est suffisamment douée pour fermer son esprit à Miss Lovegood.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça ? s'étonne Hermione. Luna est son amie.

-Tout simplement parce que Jessica a recours à l'Occlumancie en permanence, Miss Granger. C'est une seconde nature, chez elle.

Tout en parlant, il lança un regard éloquent à Harry qui saisit le message. Le visage ravagé de Maugrey dansa un instant dans son champ de vision, tel un ballon difforme, beuglant « constante vigilance ! »

Hermione ne dit rien, mais il était évident qu'elle n'était pas convaincue par l'explication. Wingdal s'installa sur le rebord du bureau, se caressant distraitement la barbe.

-Pour en revenir à Miss Lovegood, reprit-il, je pense avoir compris ce qu'elle est.

-Et c'est ? demanda Ginny avec appréhension.

-Il s'avère qu'elle est en partie empathe, expliqua Wingdal. Elle ne parvient pas à saisir les sentiments qui l'entourent à quelques exceptions près... Comment dire... Son empathie est liée au degré de sympathie qu'elle éprouve pour quelqu'un. Plus elle apprécie une personne, plus elle semble réceptive. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un tel cas, ajouta-t-il en observant Luna avec intérêt.

Ron leva soudain la main.

-Heu... comment ça se fait qu'elle devine ce que je ressens, alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Il me semblait que vous disiez que Miss Lovegood s'était trompée ? s'amusa Wingdal.

Ron fit une moue, rougissant de plus belle.

-Dans votre cas, j'imagine que c'est lié au fait que vous êtes le frère de Miss Weasley, reprit Wingdal avec un sourire amusé. La réceptivité de Miss Lovegood à son égard est stupéfiante ! Je crains que même avec l'Occlumancie, il vous serait impossible de lui fermer votre esprit, Miss Weasley.

-C'est pas grave, répondit Ginny. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Ron fit une moue désapprobatrice à laquelle Ginny répondit par un regard furieux. Wingdal les ignora et reprit la parole.

-Je ne pense pas que l'empathie de Miss Lovegood posera de problèmes, en tout cas. Vous devriez pouvoir la contrôler avec un peu de pratique.

Luna hocha distraitement la tête, visiblement peu intéressée.

Ils prirent enfin congé des professeurs et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Ron partit s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Luna, ce qui énerva Ginny.

-Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit, murmura Hermione avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Si Luna ne ressent les sentiments que de quelques personnes, je doute que la distance entre en ligne de compte.


	19. Accorde moi une dernière danse

Link9 et Amand1, ce chapitre est pour vous (Mais ça empêche pas les autres de lire, hein ) ! Un grand merci à Amand1 pour les corrections, une fois de plus ! Ah, sinon maeva, tes adresses mails sont invalides, peux pas répondre à tes reviews directement... Et, comme toujours, merci aux reviewers et à ceux qui lisent cette fic, même sans se manifester ! A l'origine, j'avais pensé séparer ce chapitre en deux, mais j'ai finalement décidé de le poster d'un bloc. Pour cette fois, NdA a la fin du chapitre.

* * *

A la fin du mois de Novembre eut lieu une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ron avait de nouveau relancé Hermione pour un rendez-vous, mais l'autorisation de sortie de celle-ci était toujours suspendue. De plus, l'idée de sortir avec Ron lui plaisait de moins en moins chaque fois qu'elle se penchait sur la question.

C'était vraiment étrange. Plus elle prenait conscience des sentiments de Ron à son égard, plus son malaise grandissait. Elle s'efforçait de s'imaginer en couple avec le jeune homme, mais à chaque fois, son esprit semblait rejeter cette idée. Il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, elle persistait à se pencher encore et encore sur la question, quand bien même elle connaissait déjà la réponse depuis maintenant quelques temps : Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Ron.

Elle s'irritait pourtant de prendre conscience que cette idée l'angoissait. Elle ne craignait pas vraiment la réaction de Ron le jour où elle lui expliquerait que l'amour qu'il éprouvait n'était pas réciproque. Elle savait déjà à quoi s'attendre : la colère et une bouderie mémorable. Mais c'était presque de la routine, pour elle, après presque 6 ans à côtoyer Ron.

Non, le problème, sentait-elle confusément, c'est qu'elle faisait plus ou moins l'amalgame suivant : Ron les garçons. Elle trouvait pourtant l'idée stupide. Ron, c'était Ron et s'il correspondait dans l'ensemble à l'idée qu'elle se faisait des garçons, notamment pour ce qui était de la sensibilité, elle savait que le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas Ron ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle n'aimait pas les garçons. Après tout, elle était sortie avec Krum et ça s'était pas trop mal passé.

Son visage s'assombrit. Krum était quand même loin du prince charmant, lui aussi. A croire qu'elle jetait systématiquement son dévolu sur l'image même du garçon à la limite de la caricature, sans finesse, sans relief et à l'intelligence relative. Autant dire aux antipodes de ce qu'Hermione tenait pour le partenaire idéal : douceur, tendresse, sensibilité, intelligence, le tout dans une personnalité intéressante. Et qui n'était pas accroc au Quidditch...

Bien sûr, Hermione avait conscience qu'elle en demandait beaucoup, surtout de la part d'un garçon. Elle se contenterait du modèle le plus approchant et verrait bien ce que ça donnerait. Seulement, ça éliminait Ron d'office et réduisait énormément sa liste. Une sensation étrange l'envahit doucement. Etrange, mais familière, désormais.

Il s'agissait d'une mélancolie douce-amère qui la rendait triste sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Hermione poussa un soupir. Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle se penche sur _l'autre_ hypothèse, finalement ? Ne serait-ce que pour se tranquilliser l'esprit.

Instinctivement, son regard vola en direction de la table des Serpentard. Jessica était là, comme à son habitude, mangeant en silence au centre d'un espace vide. Ceux qui ne redoutaient pas son caractère craignaient les répercutions de Malfoy s'il les voyait donnant une autre impression que celle de la détester.

Hermione secoua la tête et se repencha sur son assiette. La vérité, c'est qu'elle était terrorisée. Elle n'osait pas s'engager dans la Forêt Interdite de son coeur. Pas tant par peur du chemin obscur qu'elle devrait traverser, mais parce qu'elle redoutait ce qu'elle risquait fort d'y trouver.

Pour compliquer encore les choses, Jessica était devenue à ses yeux plus mystérieuse que jamais. La révélation qu'elle était Occlumens et y avait recours en permanence la troublait. Se pouvait-il qu'elle cache réellement quelque chose ? Etait-ce lié à ses nombreuses disputes avec Rogue, qui était un bon Legilimens. Ou bien était-ce la raison de sa haine pour son père ? Sa seule certitude, c'était que Luna ne parvenait effectivement pas à l'atteindre via son empathie.

Trop de questions lui tournaient dans la tête, la perturbait, la désorientait. Elle savait que le plus simple serait d'aller voir Jessica pour lui poser directement ses questions, mais c'était inenvisageable. Jessica risquait au mieux de lui faire une réponse cynique.

Consciente que ses réflexions ne la menaient nulle part, Hermione les chassa résolument de son esprit. Elle avait un problème plus immédiat et plus concret à régler dans l'immédiat. A savoir Ron qui lui proposait de rester avec elle à Poudlard pour avoir un rendez-vous, même si ça ne valait pas le salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu. Hermione eut un aperçu fugace, mais vivace d'un rendez-vous avec Ron au salon de thé. Son esprit se rebella aussitôt contre cette idée horrible.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Ron, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, je vais passer la journée à la bibliothèque. Mais si tu veux rester, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je crois que tu as encore pris beaucoup de retard dans tes devoirs, non ? Par contre je ne pourrai pas t'aider, je serai moi-même trop occupée, répondit Hermione en réprimant un sourire digne de Jessica.

La motivation de Ron retomba aussi sec. Il aimait Hermione, d'accord, mais pas au point d'échanger un après-midi à Pré-au-Lard contre des heures interminables à travailler.

-Je voudrais pas te déranger, marmonna-t-il. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Ginny retint un éclat de rire. Elle devait admettre qu'Hermione savait y faire avec son frère. Elle considéra longuement son amie aux cheveux ébouriffés. Quelque chose la tracassait, elle le voyait parfaitement, mais n'était pas sûre de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle était tentée de demander à Luna d'user de son empathie, mais se ravisa. La Serdaigle avait juré qu'elle n'utiliserait pas sciemment son don pour violer leur intimité et il était hors de question que Ginny lui demande une chose pareille.

-

Finalement, Ron se rendit à Pré-au-Lard avec Harry, maudissant sa malchance et les profs qui donnaient des kilomètres de devoir à faire. Ginny, Luna et Jessica quittèrent également Poudlard après quelques hésitations, mais Hermione insista pour qu'elles aillent s'amuser. Toutes trois finirent par se laisser convaincre et laissèrent la préfète prendre la direction de la bibliothèque.

-Elle risque pas de s'ennuyer quand même ? s'inquiéta Jessica alors qu'elles suivaient le sentier menant au village. Je sais qu'elle adore travailler, mais tout de même...

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle aime les livres et faire ses devoirs, Jessica, répondit Ginny avec amusement. Aucune chance qu'elle s'ennuie, pas vrai Luna ?

-Elle est de très bonne humeur, confirma distraitement Luna.

Jessica sourit en secouant doucement la tête, amusée également. Mais elle n'insista pas, se fiant au jugement de ses amies. Après tout, elles connaissaient Hermione depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Sans compter qu'elle préférait savoir Hermione à Poudlard avec des livres pour seule compagnie qu'à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron.

Ginny se fendit d'un sourire amusé en voyant son expression, devinant ses pensées. Machinalement, elle serra un peu plus la main de Luna qu'elle avait prise sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. La Serdaigle lui sourit tendrement en retour. Ginny s'aperçut soudain que Jessica les regardait avec un sourire très suspicieux.

-On va où alors ? demanda-t-elle très vite.

-Bien essayé, répliqua Jessica. T'y couperas pas, Ginny. Depuis combien de temps ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! répondit Ginny en rougissant pendant que Luna posait doucement sa tête sur son épaule, s'amusant visiblement de la situation.

Jessica posa un regard amusé sur la Serdaigle, puis reporta son attention sur la Gryffondor, un sourire particulièrement entendu aux lèvres.

-Je parles de la soudaine apparition de petits nuages roses autour de vous deux chaque fois que vous vous regardez. Je vous préviens, si jamais je vois un angelot approcher, je sors ce machin que les Moldus appellent une tapette à mouche.

Ginny envisagea de se répandre en dénégations confuses, mais avec Luna sur son épaule, nier l'évidence perdait toute crédibilité. Et puis, elle envisageait de l'annoncer à Jessica depuis un moment déjà.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné... Depuis le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, t'es contente ?

-Tant que ça ?! s'étonna Jessica. Et c'est que maintenant que je l'apprends ?

-Personne est au courant en dehors d'Hermione, répondit Ginny avec un sourire d'excuse. Et puis, j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction, je dois dire...

Jessica leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je t'en prie, Ginny, tu crois vraiment que _je_ voudrais être choquée ?

-C'est ta façon de dire les choses qui lui fait peur, intervint Luna d'une voix endormie.

Jessica posa un regard perçant sur Luna, puis Ginny qui s'agita, mal à l'aise. C'était vrai, bien sûr, mais elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas formulé de cette manière. A son grand soulagement, Jessica éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière.

-Je vous adore ! finit-elle par dire entre deux rires. Bon, j'admets que je suis tentée de vous gratifier d'une remarque ou deux, mais ce serait pas sympa de ma part. N'empêche, pour vous faire pardonner, vous payez la tournée !

-Pas de problème, répondit Ginny, soulagée. Par contre, évite d'en parler autour de toi, d'accord ? Ron va déjà avoir du mal à digérer la nouvelle, alors si en plus c'est toi qui lui apprends...

Elles marchèrent un moment en silence, imaginant la réaction de Ron apprenant de la bouche de Jessica que sa soeur était lesbienne et amoureuse de Luna par dessus le marché. Un sourire que Rogue n'aurait pas renié étira les lèvres de Jessica.

-Laisse-moi lui dire !

-T'es dingue, il va nous écorcher vives !

-Allez quoi ! Ca va être amusant !

-J'ai dit non ! s'obstina Ginny, partagée entre le rire et la consternation.

-Pfff, rabat-joie... répliqua Jessica avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

Ginny secoua la tête avec indulgence pendant que Luna riait à ses cotés, les larmes aux yeux en imaginant la scène. Ginny la regarda avec tendresse, puis déposa une légère bise sur sa joue. La Serdaigle se calma et chercha les lèvres de Ginny pour un baiser.

-Si vous voulez que je vous laisse seules, vous le dites, intervint Jessica.

-Désolée, fit Ginny en rougissant.

Jessica rit doucement en secouant la tête.

-Mais non, je parlais sérieusement. Je suis pas douée pour jouer les chandeliers et je comprendrais parfaitement si vous préférez passer la journée en tête à tête.

-Ne sois pas ridicule ! répliqua Ginny. On va aux Trois-Balais, je te rappelle, va y avoir la moitié de Poudlard, Ron inclus.

Ce qui s'avéra effectivement très proche de la vérité. A peine eurent-elles franchi la porte de l'établissement qu'elles se heurtèrent à un véritable mur sonore et eurent du mal à trouver un endroit pour s'asseoir. Finalement, elles parvinrent à trouver une table libre au fond de la salle bondée, profitant du départ inopiné des occupants. Ron, qui discutait un peu plus loin avec Harry, Dean et Seamus, leur lança un regard désapprobateur avant de se désintéresser d'elles.

Ginny se dévoua pour aller se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar encombré pour commander trois bièraubeurres pendant que Jessica gardait leur table. L'opération consistait à foudroyer d'un regard assassin quiconque faisait mine de vouloir approcher de leur table tout en écoutant Luna discuter d'un complot quelconque et improbable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny revint avec trois bouteilles qu'elle posa sur la table et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec soulagement.

-Je plains Mme Rosmerta, déclara-t-elle. J'ai jamais vu la taverne aussi remplie !

-C'est l'enseigne, leur annonça Luna en jouant avec le bouchon de sa bouteille. Il contient un charme qui donne soif à tout ceux qui passent à moins de 10 mètres !

-Je pencherai plus pour un effet du climat local, intervint Jessica avec amusement. Ca doit être bon pour ses affaires en tout cas... On aurait peut-être mieux fait d'aller à la Tête de Sanglier.

-Un peu tard pour y penser, répliqua Ginny.

Elles burent un moment en silence, Ginny tenant la main de Luna sous la table. Les deux jeunes filles ne cessaient de se lancer des regards tendres, regrettant un peu de ne pas pouvoir agir comme les autres couples. Jessica les observait de ses yeux émeraude, une expression songeuse sur le visage.

-Ginny... commença-t-elle d'une voix étrangement douce.

-Oui ?

Jessica se pencha sur Ginny afin que le reste de la clientèle ne puisse les entendre, bien que la précaution soit vaine en raison du brouhaha ambiant.

-Comment Hermione a réagi en l'apprenant ? demanda-t-elle.

Ginny but une longue gorgée pour se donner le temps de réfléchir, observant attentivement Jessica. Elle savait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. En revanche, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire. Sans trop savoir comment, elle avait la certitude que sa réponse déterminerait la suite des évènements. Si elle ne répondait pas, elle sentait que Jessica ne ferait rien. Ginny ne voulait pas intervenir. Jessica était son amie, mais Ron était son frère. Pourtant... Elle devait admettre que l'image de Ron et Hermione formant un couple la faisait rire, au mieux.

-Elle a accepté sans problème, dit-elle enfin.

L'expression qui apparut sur le visage de Jessica confirma ses pensées. Elle se sentait comme si elle venait de lâcher une boule de neige au sommet d'une montagne et voyait les prémisses de l'avalanche. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Avait-elle commis une erreur en donnant cette réponse ?

Ca suffit, songea-t-elle. Elles sont assez grandes pour savoir ce qu'elles font et veulent.

-Tu comptes te lancer ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

-Possible, répondit Jessica avec un léger sourire. Une objection, peut-être ?

Ginny secoua lentement la tête.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne compte pas m'en mêler. Mais Ron a déjà pris de l'avance. Enfin, à Hermione de faire son choix...

-Ron n'est pas un problème, murmura Jessica.

Quelque chose dans le ton qu'avait employé la Serpentard fit l'effet d'une douche glacée à Ginny. Bien malgré elle, un soupçon l'envahit et elle dévisagea Jessica. Les émeraudes de son regard étaient dures et pleines d'une froide détermination. Elle lança un bref coup d'oeil à Luna et son malaise s'accentua. La Serdaigle la regardait avec étonnement, comme si elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue. Avait-elle percé les défenses de Jessica et appris quelque chose ? Ginny brûlait de lui demander, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle avait confiance en Jessica. Elle voulait lui faire confiance.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien de spécial, se contenta de répondre Jessica.

-Jessica... Je veux bien que vous soyez rivaux, mais quand même...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua la Serpentard d'un ton plus sec qu'à l'accoutumée.

Ginny poussa un soupir. Avec le temps, elle avait oublié que Jessica était une Serpentard. Et comme Hermione l'avait déjà signalé, elle n'y était certainement pas sans raison.

-Promet-moi juste une chose, Jessica : Ne fais pas de mal à Ron, d'accord ?

La jeune fille posa sur elle un regard froid.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'irais jusque là ? murmura-t-elle. Tu me déçois, Ginny...

-Et le laxatif dans son verre ?

-Ce n'était pas moi, répondit Jessica avec irritation. Ecoute, je peux te jurer sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, Hermione inclue, que je n'y étais absolument pour rien.

Ginny l'observa un long moment, puis sourit d'un air désolé.

-D'accord, excuse-moi, dit-elle. Mais qui c'était, alors ?

-Quelqu'un qui a pensé bien faire et m'a fourni l'occasion que j'espérais, répondit Jessica avec un sourire ironique. Et je ne donnerais aucun nom, je ne tiens pas à recevoir des postillons graisseux s'il venait à l'apprendre...

Ginny et Luna la fixèrent un moment avec la même expression incrédule, puis éclatèrent d'un grand rire qui résonna dans toute la taverne. Elles riaient tellement que la moitié des clients se tournèrent dans leur direction pour les regarder avec surprise avant de se détourner en secouant la tête.

Jessica se fendit d'un rictus amusé pendant que ses amies tapaient du poing sur la table, incapables de s'arrêter de rire. Elle n'avait donné aucun nom. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les deux jeunes filles étaient perspicaces.

-

Deux heures plus tard, elles quittèrent les Trois-Balais, Ginny et Luna pouffant encore un peu par moment. Elles se séparèrent, Ginny et Luna souhaitant faire une balade en amoureuses et Jessica ayant d'autres projets avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

La Serpentard se promena lentement dans le village, examinant les magasins tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de faire sa déclaration. Toutes sortes d'idées lui venaient à l'esprit, mais aucune ne lui plaisait vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas faire dans le grandiose et ridicule. Quelque chose de simple conviendrait parfaitement. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile sans en plus faire une Ronerie, songea-t-elle avec un sourire cynique.

Elle passa devant la boutique de farces et attrapes pleine à craquer sans même lui accorder un regard. C'était le dernier endroit qu'il lui fallait et elle estimait par ailleurs que les chances d'y croiser Ron seraient élevées. Le rouquin était notoirement connu pour adorer toutes ces idioties. Jessica, pour sa part, n'aimait pas les farces et attrapes. Sa verve naturelle lui suffisait généralement pour semer la zizanie et tourner les autres en ridicule. De plus, moins elle voyait son rival, mieux elle se portait, surtout en ce moment.

Un coassement rauque la tira brusquement de ses pensées. Levant la tête vers la source du son, elle aperçut Zoltan perché sur un toit et qui l'observait de ses yeux noirs, pareils à deux gouttes d'encre.

-On m'espionne, saleté ? lança Jessica avec un sourire amusé. Je vois pas de message... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

En quelques battement d'ailes, le corbeau se percha sur son épaule et lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille, lui arrachant un sourire. Jessica s'aperçut soudain que le corbeau s'était tenu sur un magasin dont la vitrine était remplie de bijoux de toutes sortes. Elle s'approcha d'un air songeur.

-Pas bête, murmura-t-elle en caressant la tête de Zoltan.

Elle ouvrit la porte, faisant tinter la clochette, et entra. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, parfaitement agréable après sa longue marche dans la rue glaciale. Elle balaya la boutique déserte du regard, Zoltan toujours perché sur son épaule. La Sorcière qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Jessica s'en amusa. Elle obtenait souvent ce genre de réaction lorsque Zoltan l'accompagnait de la sorte. Les corbeaux étaient moins répandus que les hiboux et avec ses longs cheveux noirs ainsi que ses yeux émeraude, Jessica semblait sortie tout droit d'un livre. Sous le regard ébahi de la vendeuse, elle commença à examiner soigneusement les étalages.

Il y avait des bijoux de toute sortes et de toutes formes. Jessica délaissa très vite les bagues. Ca faisait un peu trop demande en mariage à son goût et pressentait que cela voudrait faire fuir Hermione aussi efficacement qu'un flacon d'empestine.

Elle passa devant les broches, puis observa les boucles d'oreilles avec soin, prenant son temps pour parcourir chaque étalage, ne voulant pas passer à coté du cadeau parfait par mégarde. Pourtant, ces bijoux non plus ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle recherchait.

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était quelque chose qu'Hermione puisse voir et toucher facilement, quelque chose qu'elle puisse porter en toute circonstance. Quelque chose qui soit près de son coeur où qu'elle aille et quoi qu'elle porte...

Un sourire étira soudain ses lèvres et elle se tourna vers les pendentifs. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle fouilla longuement l'étalage, notant mentalement ceux qui lui plaisaient et qui étaient susceptible de plaire à Hermione.

-Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? demanda la vendeuse en approchant.

Jessica et Zoltan regardèrent dans sa direction d'un même mouvement, la faisant frissonner. Un sourire cynique joua sur les lèves de Jessica.

-Bien sûr. Vous me seriez très utile en retournant gober les mouches, répondit-elle.

La vendeuse ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie, puis la referma et s'éloigna avec raideur. Satisfaite, Jessica revint aux pendentifs. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une vendeuse pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle le saurait en le voyant, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Jessica se figea soudain, son coeur s'emballant. Elle tendit une main fébrile et saisit délicatement un pendentif à moitié dissimulé sous plusieurs autres sans grand intérêt. Elle le leva à hauteur de ses yeux émeraude et l'observa longuement, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle venait de trouver le cadeau parfait pour ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Au bout de la fine chaîne, deux runes tournoyaient lentement côtes à côtes, à la fois liées et distinctes. Elle les avaient déjà vu en cours en compagnie d'Hermione, bien que séparément. Les runes de l'amour et de l'éternité. La plupart des gens ne comprendraient jamais le message transmis par le pendentif, mais Hermione, si.

-T'en penses quoi, sale bête ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Un coassement lui répondit et son sourire s'élargit légèrement. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et déposa soigneusement le pendentif sur le bois, la vendeuse lui lançant un regard mauvais. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit le pendentif, elle oublia aussitôt la pique dont elle avait été la cible.

-Très bon choix ! s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire. Je le verrais plus au cou d'une fille, personnellement, mais l'important, c'est qu'il plaise, pas vrai ?

Jessica se contenta d'un sourire ironique pour toute réponse et ouvrit sa bourse pour y pêcher la somme demandée. Pendant ce temps, la vendeuse observait Zoltan d'un air soupçonneux. Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, le corbeau poussa un coassement en donnant de petits coups de becs avides sur les boucles d'oreilles de Jessica, comme pour s'en emparer.

-Heu... J'espère que votre oiseau n'a rien pris, dit la vendeuse en prenant les pièces que la jeune fille lui tendait.

-Vous gênez pas pour lui faire les poches, s'amusa la Serpentard avec un sourire moqueur. C'est un corbeau, pas une pie.

La vendeuse afficha une moue boudeuse, mais n'insista pas, vexée. Jessica prit le pendentif soigneusement emballé dans un petit sachet et le glissa dans une poche avant de sortir à nouveau dans la rue. La lumière déclinait déjà, bien qu'il était encore relativement tôt. Jessica rentra immédiatement à Poudlard, impatiente d'offrir son cadeau à Hermione.

-

Trois jours plus tard, Jessica se traitait mentalement de tous les noms. Le pendentif se trouvait toujours dans son sachet, lui-même à l'abri au fin fond du tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, Jessica ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage d'aller voir Hermione pour lui faire sa déclaration. La seule idée d'essuyer un refus la terrifiait à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Et pendant ce temps, elle voyait Ron persister à inviter Hermione pour un rendez-vous jour après jour, inlassablement. Lui n'avait visiblement pas peur de se faire jeter, mais Jessica devait admettre qu'étant un garçon, Ron avait un certain avantage. De plus, elle l'estimait trop bête pour avoir réfléchit au delà de la simple question.

Ce fut finalement la perspective de voir Hermione céder aux avances du rouquin qui la décida à se jeter à l'eau. Le jour suivant, elle sortit le sachet de son tiroir et l'observa longuement, le soupesant dans sa main, renforçant sa détermination. Elle s'était déjà à moitié résignée à ce qu'Hermione la repousse et ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait arriver de pire.

Elle pouvait commencer par ne plus vouloir lui parler ni même la voir, déjà, lui souffla une partie de son esprit. Mais c'était peu probable, non ? D'après Ginny, Hermione n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers Luna et elle en apprenant leur homosexualité. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'était amoureuse d'Hermione, insista perfidement la voix à son oreille.

Jessica secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées qui ne contribuaient qu'à miner sa résolution. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il fallait qu'elle soit fixée une bonne fois pour toute, qu'elle sache si elle avait réellement fait le bon choix.

Son visage s'assombrit. Elle savait déjà qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. C'était le seul possible. Elle ne pouvait lutter contre ses sentiments et les refouler comme elle le faisait la rapprochait toujours plus de sa folie. Elle devait sauter le pas. Quelque soit la réponse d'Hermione, elle pourrait enfin recommencer à avancer. Elle se trouvait quelque part entre l'ombre et la lumière. Elle devait faire un pas dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Et tout ne dépendait que d'Hermione...

Que seras-tu pour moi, Hermione ? se demanda Jessica tout en observant le pendentif. Ombre ou lumière ? Damnation ou salvation ? Elle savait que si Hermione la rejetait, alors elle aurait vraiment tout perdu.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule et unique façon de connaître la réponse. Elle se leva et glissa le sachet dans sa poche, puis quitta son dortoir pour entamer la plus longue journée de son existence.

Elle ne fut guère attentive lors de son seul cours de la matinée, qui s'avérait être par un caprice du destin celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle se montra si distraite lors des exercices qu'Hermione s'inquiéta à son sujet, ne contribuant qu'à accroître sa gêne. Elle parvint heureusement à réprimer le sarcasme qui lui montait instinctivement aux lèvres et se sentit bien plus soulagé que d'habitude lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours et qu'Hermione la laissa pour se rendre à son cours d'Arithmancie.

Au cours du déjeuner, elle ne toucha pas à son assiette, si angoissée qu'elle en avait le coeur au bord des lèvres. Le pendentif semblait peser des tonnes dans sa poche au point qu'elle en ressentait le poids au travers de sa robe. Sentant que le peu de courage qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler était sur le point de s'envoler, elle se leva avant d'avoir le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois et marcha résolument en direction de la table des Gryffondors où Hermione mangeait en compagnie de Ginny, Luna, Ron et Harry.

Hermione leva la tête en l'entendant approcher et la regarda avec étonnement, intriguée par l'attitude que Jessica affichait depuis le matin. A sa droite, Ron posait sur la Serpentard son éternel regard mécontent et hostile tandis qu'a sa gauche, Ginny semblait expectative.

Jessica ignora résolument les regards, se concentrant uniquement sur la personne qui occupait ses pensées.

-Je peux te parler en privé, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix nerveuse.

Hermione parut surprise. D'habitude, Jessica ne se gênait pas pour parler devant tout le monde. Elle semblait même toujours apprécier d'avoir le plus large auditoire possible. Elle regarda autour d'elle, désorientée. Harry et Ron semblaient respectivement inquiets et furieux. Quand à Luna et Ginny, elles observaient gravement Jessica, comme si elles avaient longtemps attendu ce moment. Une sensation étrange l'envahit.

-D'accord, répondit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Elle se leva, ignorant les regards de ses amis et suivit Jessica hors de la Grande Salle. La Serpentard hésita, jetant un coup d'oeil par une fenêtre. Elle avait envisagé de l'emmener dans le parc, mais au vu de la pluie battante qui s'écrasait n'importe comment sur la vitre, elle renonça. Elle opta plutôt pour une salle de classe vide et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Elle se tourna face à Hermione qui semblait encore plus nerveuse qu'elle, si c'était toutefois possible. Un bref instant, elle fut saisie de l'envie très tentante de prendre la fuite, mais repoussa cette pulsion avec détermination. C'était maintenant ou jamais, elle le savait. Si elle se dégonflait, jamais elle ne retrouverait le courage de recommencer.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit le pendentif toujours enveloppé dans son sachet. La main tremblante, elle le tendit sans un mot à Hermione qui le prit avec hésitation, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Jessica.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

La Serpentard parvint à sourire faiblement.

-Tu n'as qu'une façon de le savoir.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'on lui versait de la glace dans les veines. Dans un éclair d'intuition, elle sentit ce qui allait très certainement se produire si jamais elle ouvrait le sachet. Elle était au coeur de sa Forêt Interdite et n'avait plus que deux options : rebrousser chemin ou continuer à avancer.

Elle sentit son esprit se rebeller, renâcler à poursuivre dans cette direction, mais elle se força à lutter contre cette envie dévorante de rendre le sachet et de prendre la fuite. Elle ne voulait plus esquiver ses propres interrogations. Elle ne voulait plus se voiler la face. C'était son propre chemin aveugle, qui déboucherait sur l'ombre ou la lumière. Le rejet ou l'acceptation.

Soudain, la prophétie résonna dans on esprit et elle sentit son sang se glacer. Etait-ce le choix qu'elle évoquait ? Hermione chassa cette pensée avec force. Elle était bien trop effrayante.

Les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit le sachet et en versa le contenu au creux de sa main en coupe. Elle reconnut aussitôt les runes et en comprit parfaitement le sens. Elle constata qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de surprise en elle. Jessica l'observait avec angoisse, son visage d'une pâleur inquiétante.

-Je t'aime, Hermione, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Hermione ne leva pas les yeux du pendentif, les mots de Jessica résonnant dans ses oreilles, s'insinuant dans sa conscience. Elle éprouvait une sensation indéfinissable. Elle se sentait tout à la fois glacée et brûlante, triste et heureuse.

-Je n'attends pas vraiment de réponse tout de suite, poursuivit Jessica. Prends le temps de réfléchir. Je tenais juste à te le dire...

Hermione leva enfin les yeux du pendentif et plongea dans ceux de Jessica. Son cerveau s'était engourdi, ses pensées se faisaient confuses, contradictoires. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Merci, Jessica, murmura-t-elle. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé... Je n'ai jamais voulu y penser...

Jessica sourit doucement. Elle voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais ne voyait pas que dire de plus. La suite ne dépendait plus d'elle. Elle ne pouvait désormais qu'attendre. Et espérer.

-Je vais y réfléchir, promit Hermione en refermant la main qui tenait le pendentif avant de la poser sur sa poitrine. Je ne fuirai plus...

Elles s'entre-regardèrent encore un long moment en silence. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire pour le moment, l'une comme l'autre le savait. Finalement, elle sortirent de la salle de classe et marchèrent ensemble en direction de la salle de Métamorphose, constatant qu'il était pratiquement l'heure. Toutes deux affichaient une expression impassible qui ne révélait en rien la tempête qui rugissait en elles.

Hermione rejoignit Ron et Harry vers l'avant de la classe, Jessica s'installant seule au fond. A peine fut-elle assise que le rouquin se pencha vers elle d'un air mécontent.

-Alors, elle te voulait quoi ?

Hermione le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle venait de prendre pleinement conscience de la note de jalousie dans la voix de Ron. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Elle s'aperçut également que le jeune homme lui-même n'en avait pas conscience. Elle s'étonna de ne pas s'en être rendue compte plus tôt. Tout lui apparaissait sous un jour nouveau, comme si la déclaration de Jessica avait produit une lumière dans son esprit, éclairant les détails sous un jour différent.

-C'est une affaire entre elle et moi, Ron, répondit-elle simplement.

Harry l'observa avec inquiétude pendant que Ron s'étouffait de rage. Il se tourna ensuite et constata que Jessica avait l'air tout aussi songeuse. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Il décida de garder un oeil sur la Serpentard, juste au cas où.

Jamais Hermione ne fut si peu attentive lors d'un cours. Elle était plongée dans des pensées qu'elle avait toujours mises de coté jusqu'à maintenant. Elle était terrifiée à chaque pas, mais avançait résolument dans les ombres de son coeur, examinant chaque détail à la lumière de la déclaration de Jessica.

Elle repensait notamment au bal. Elles avaient dansé ensemble, ce soir là. Hermione s'efforçait de se souvenir des sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées, notamment lors de leur dernière danse. Le corps de Jessica contre le sien, ses bras passés en travers de son dos... Elle se souvenait du bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle s'y serait volontiers endormie, avait espéré que l'instant durerait...

Hermione se sentit un peu rassurée, mais savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une étreinte. On pouvait également se sentir à l'aise dans les bras d'une amie... Avec hésitation, elle tenta de s'imaginer embrassant Jessica.

Partagée entre la déception et le soulagement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Non pas que l'idée la choquait, mais son esprit semblait la refuser. De plus, elle se sentait angoissée et son coeur s'emballait.

-Tout va bien, Miss Granger ?

Hermione sursauta et leva les yeux sur McGonagall qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Elle se força à sourire.

-Oui, professeur. Je suis juste un peu distraite...

L'euphémisme était de taille et, de toute évidence, McGonagall en était pleinement consciente. C'était la première fois que cette dernière voyait Hermione rater une métamorphose à ce stade de la leçon. Elle lança un regard inquisiteur vers Ron et Harry qui lui rendirent un regard sombre. Ron forma silencieusement les mots « Wingdal » et le professeur fronça les sourcils avec sévérité.

A la fin du cours, McGonagall retint Hermione, mais celle-ci lui assura que tout allait bien, qu'elle avait juste besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses. Loin d'être convaincue par les demi-réponses évasives de son élève, McGonagall décida pourtant de ne pas insister, mais se promit d'ouvrir l'oeil. Hermione se rendit en classe de sortilège, se replongeant dans ses pensées.

L'ennui, s'aperçut-elle, c'est qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer si elle était amoureuse de Jessica. L'idée l'embarrassait, de ça au moins, elle était sûre. Jamais auparavant, elle ne s'était sentie attirée par une autre fille et envisager cette situation la mettait réellement mal à l'aise.

Jessica l'attirait, oui, mais de quelle nature était cette attirance ? Hermione ne le savait plus. Jusqu'ici, elle s'était toujours répétée que ce qui lui plaisait chez Jessica, c'était son mordant, sa personnalité originale, la façon dont elle se fichait des « qu'en dira-t-on ». Et surtout, elle avait découvert de la douceur sous la couche épaisse de cynisme derrière laquelle Jessica se cachait au reste du monde.

Hermione prit soudain conscience d'une chose. Bien qu'elle ignorait quels étaient ses sentiments pour Jessica, elle parvenait à accepter l'amour qui lui vouait la jeune fille. Elle s'accrocha à cette idée. Le fait que Jessica était amoureuse d'elle ne la rebutait pas, ne la dégoûtait pas. Une pensée qu'elle avait déjà eue concernant Ron lui revint en mémoire.

La meilleure façon de savoir si j'aime Jessica ou pas est encore de tenter le coup, songea-t-elle à nouveau.

Un sourire étira soudain ses lèvres. L'idée lui paraissait moins saugrenue lorsqu'elle l'appliquait à Jessica.

-

Peu avant de retrouver ses amis pour le dîner, Hermione fit un détour par les toilettes et plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe. Elle en sortit le petit sachet que Jessica lui avait donné, contenant toujours le pendentif. Elle l'en sortit une nouvelle fois et sourit doucement en lisant les runes qui signifiaient « Amour éternel ». Elle songea qu'il s'agissait là d'un cadeau typique de Jessica. En effet, aucun de ses amis n'en comprendrait le sens, quand bien même ils auraient le nez dessus.

Délicatement, elle saisit les bouts de la fine chaîne et l'attacha autour de son cou, s'observant dans le miroir. Les deux runes reposaient sur sa poitrine, près de son coeur, exhibant leur message d'amour que seules quelques personnes seraient capables de déchiffrer. Hermione songea un instant à le glisser sous sa robe, mais décida de le porter par-dessus, afin que Jessica puisse le voir. Ainsi que ses amis.

Elle quitta ensuite les toilettes et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle, le coeur battant la chamade. Elle vit aussitôt Jessica, assise à la table des Serpentards. Un magnifique sourire s'épanouit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit l'argent des runes refléter la lumière des bougies. Hermione lui sourit en retour, puis rejoignit Harry et Ron qui s'étaient assis face à Ginny et Luna.

Sans surprise, la première chose qu'ils virent fut le pendentif. Hermione s'amusa de leurs réactions si variées. Harry haussa les sourcils avant d'afficher une expression songeuse, visiblement intrigué. Ginny sourit en coin, une lueur de compréhension au fond des yeux. Hermione eut l'intuition que son amie était au courant des sentiments de Jessica et que même si elle ne comprenait pas les runes, elle en devinait le sens. Luna, pour sa part, se contenta de lui passer le plat de viande en lui disant qu'elle avait un très joli collier, mais qu'elle préférait quand même le sien en bouchons de bièraubeurre. Enfin, Ron paraissait stupéfixé, au point qu'Hermione fut tentée de prendre sa baguette, de la pointer vers le jeune homme et de crier « Enervatus ».

-D'où il sort, ce collier ? demanda-t-il enfin avec suspicion.

-Cadeau de Jessica, répondit Hermione. Il est joli, pas vrai ?

-De Wingdal ?! aboya-t-il avec colère.

-Ron... gronda Ginny, fronçant les sourcils.

-Et depuis quand elle t'offre des colliers, au juste ? poursuivit Ron en ignorant sa soeur qui soupira avec lassitude.

Hermione se sentit tout aussi lasse et exaspérée. Elle résista pourtant à l'envie de lui asséner la vérité.

-Ca ne te regarde absolument pas, Ron, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Alors reste en dehors de ça, compris ?

-Si, ça me regarde ! s'écria Ron avec colère, attirant l'attention sur lui.

-Et en quel honneur, je te prie ? demanda Hermione avec agacement. Pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligé de mettre ton nez dans mes affaires ?

-Parce que cette fille est dangereuse ! cria Ron dont le visage était rouge de colère, à présent. Et toi, tu acceptes tout et n'importe quoi venant d'elle !

Un bruit aussi sec qu'une détonation claqua dans le silence de la Grande Salle alors qu'Hermione giflait Ron avec force. Tous les regards étaient posés sur eux, désormais, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la salle se mit soudain à tournoyer et elle s'écroula à terre, inconsciente.

-

Un grand nombre de personnes se trouvaient à l'infirmerie, ce qui énervait prodigieusement Mme Pomfresh. Ginny, Luna, Harry et Ron entouraient le lit sur lequel était étendue Hermione, toujours inconsciente. Tous étaient inquiets. Une marque rouge vif en forme de main s'étalait sur la joue de Ron, mais personne, pas même lui, ne s'en souciait.

Légèrement en retrait se tenait Jessica, s'agitant nerveusement. Elle mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher d'Hermione, de prendre ses mains dans les siennes, de lui chuchoter des mots d'encouragement, mais chaque fois qu'elle faisait mine de vouloir s'approcher, Ron et Harry lui signifiaient d'un regard noir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

Ginny et Luna avaient tenté de convaincre les deux garçons de la laisser approcher, mais en vain. Devant leur expression furieuse, les deux jeunes filles avaient renoncé à contrecoeur, adressant à Jessica un regard d'excuse.

Enfin, légèrement à l'écart du groupe d'élèves, se tenaient les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Hagrid, tous trois entourant Rogue qui examinait attentivement le pendentif que Jessica avait offert à Hermione. Le Maître des Potions leva finalement la tête, le regard sombre derrière ses rideaux de cheveux graisseux.

-D'où provient ce pendentif, Miss Wingdal ? demanda-t-il.

-Avez-vous découvert quelque chose, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore à mi-voix.

Rogue acquiesça sans quitter Jessica des yeux. Celle-ci le regardait avec étonnement.

-Je l'ai acheté à Pré-au-Lard, pourquoi ?

-Vous ne le lui avez donné que ce soir ? s'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Jessica s'agita, mal à l'aise. A voir la façon dont les professeurs la regardaient, pourtant, elle devinait sans mal que seul Hagrid ignorait encore le sens des runes.

-Je... J'ai eu du mal à trouver le... courage de lui offrir, répondit-elle avec gêne.

Elle détourna le regard, embarrassée. McGonagall affichait une expression particulièrement sévère.

-Qu'avez-vous fais de ce pendentif entre-temps ? poursuivit Rogue, imperturbable.

-Il était dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, répondit Jessica, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Elle sentait dans son dos les regards suspicieux et hostiles de Harry et Ron. Elle avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar.

-Quelqu'un d'autre que vous connaissait l'existence de ce pendentif et l'endroit où vous l'aviez rangé ? insista Rogue.

-Pas que je sache, répondit Jessica. La boutique était déserte quand je l'ai acheté et j'étais seule dans le dortoir quand je l'ai rangé... Après, peut-être que quelqu'un m'a vu entrer dans la bijouterie ou en sortir, j'en sais rien...

-Où cet interrogatoire nous mène-t-il exactement, Severus ? s'impatienta McGonagall. Savez-vous pourquoi Miss Granger a perdu connaissance, oui ou non ?

Rogue afficha une moue contrariée, visiblement irrité par l'interruption. Il cessa de fixer Jessica pour poser ses yeux noirs sur McGonagall.

-Votre élève à de toutes évidences été victime du maléfice résidant dans ce pendentif, Minerva, répondit Rogue avec irritation.

Un silence de mort s'abattit alors que tout le monde se tournait en direction de Jessica qui affichait une expression d'horreur et paraissait à deux doigts de s'évanouir, le visage d'une pâleur effrayante.

-Je le savais ! souffla Ron avec colère.

-C'est impossible... murmura Ginny, horrifiée. Ca n'a aucun sens...

Sa voix était pourtant empreinte de doute. Elle regardait Jessica comme si elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue auparavant, secouée de tremblements.

-Elle a maudit le pendentif et l'a donné à Hermione ! cracha Ron avec hargne. Vous voyez bien que j'avais raison à son sujet !

Il était partagé entre la colère et l'exultation d'avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons. Jessica secoua désespérément la tête, se sentant l'envie de vomir.

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Je jure que je n'ai jamais lancé de maléfice sur ce pendentif ! Ginny, Luna, vous savez que je n'aurais jamais fais une chose pareille !

A sa grande horreur, pourtant, les visages de ses amies affichaient la même expression de doute et de révulsion. Jessica sentit son univers s'écrouler par pans entiers. C'était impossible qu'une chose pareille se produise. Elle était sûrement en plein cauchemar...

-Dites... intervint Rogue.

-Espèce de sale petite... tonna Hagrid d'une voix menaçante.

-Allons, du calme, coupa Dumbledore d'une voix grave. Il me semble que Miss Granger revient parmi nous.

Effectivement, Hermione s'agitait doucement dans son lit. Son visage se crispa légèrement et elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, regardant autour d'elle d'un air hébété.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en les voyant tous rassemblés autour d'elle.

-Il s'est passé que j'avais raison ! s'exclama Ron, triomphant. Jessica a tenté de te tuer avec son pendentif !

-Oh, Ron, je t'en prie ! s'énerva Hermione. Tu deviens ridicule !

-Dites... tenta à nouveau Rogue.

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la vérité, Miss Granger, intervint gravement McGonagall.

Hermione se figea et croisa le regard de Jessica. L'horreur incrédule que la Serpentard lut dans ses yeux lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue en plein estomac.

-Tu... Comment... balbutia Hermione.

-Non ! cria Jessica. Hermione, je te jure que...

-J'avais confiance en toi... coupa Hermione d'une voix horrifiée, ses yeux marrons s'emplissant de larmes.

Jessica recula lentement, titubante, frappée d'une horreur sans nom. Des pans entiers de son esprit s'effondraient alors qu'elle prenait conscience qu'Hermione croyait les accusations portées contre elle. Ils la croyaient tous coupable... Sans même chercher à connaître sa version... L'ironie de sa situation la frappa de plein fouet.

Jessica se mit soudain à rire alors même que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues fines. Elle secoua la tête, puis partit en courant, riant et pleurant hystériquement.

-Elle s'échappe ! s'écria Ron.

Il s'élança à sa poursuite, bien décidé à la rattraper pour lui faire payer son crime, mais Rogue le retint par le col, l'étranglant à moitié, ses yeux noirs posés sur Hermione avec une expression de profond dégoût.

-Ces Gryffondors, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Toujours à sauter aux conclusions les plus hâtives...

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui avec étonnement.

-Mais vous avez dis vous-même... commença McGonagall.

-J'ai dis que Miss Granger avait été victime du maléfice contenu dans le pendentif, c'est vrai, coupa Rogue avec colère. En revanche, je ne me souviens pas avoir laissé entendre, même par inadvertance, que Miss Wingdal avait elle-même maudit le bijou, ni même qu'elle l'ait donné en connaissance de cause !

-Ainsi, Miss Wingdal serait innocente ? demanda Dumbledore à mi-voix.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, admit Rogue. Toutefois, j'aime à considérer Miss Wingdal comme étant plus Serpentard que la plupart de ses camarades, en dépit de ses goûts plus que douteux... précisa-t-il avec une moue en direction d'Hermione. Je la pense tout à fait capable d'enchanter un bijou pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un...

-Ah ! s'écria Ron d'un ton triomphant. Vous voyez bien que...

-_Mais_ ! reprit Rogue avec un regard noir en direction de Ron. Je doute qu'elle soit stupide au point de donner un tel pendentif en main propre à sa destinataire...

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir expliqué tout ceci plus tôt ? demanda McGonagall avec exaspération.

-Pour votre information, j'ai essayé par deux fois, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Mais vous étiez visiblement trop occupés à accabler Miss Wingdal d'accusations pour y prêter attention...

Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant que tous ruminaient les paroles de Rogue. Ron et Harry semblaient tous deux persuadés de la culpabilité de Jessica tandis que Ginny et Luna s'entre-regardaient, dévorées par les doutes. Les professeurs semblaient tout aussi partagés.

Soudain, Hermione repoussa ses draps et partit en courant hors de l'infirmerie avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir.

-Miss Granger, vous devez... tenta Mme Pomfresh avec indignation.

-Trop tard, déclara Dumbledore. Elle n'en fait visiblement qu'à sa tête.

-Il faut la rattraper ! s'écria Ron. Si jamais elle tombe sur Jessica...

-Oh, mais je suis persuadé que c'est là le but de Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, coupa Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

-Albus ! s'offusqua McGonagall. Vous pourriez vous montrer plus inquiet ! Si jamais Miss Wingdal est réellement coupable...

Dumbledore poussa un soupir las, paraissant étrangement vieux et fatigué.

-Je crains fort qu'il n'appartienne qu'à Miss Granger de choisir sa voie, Minerva...

Sur ces mystérieuses paroles, Dumbledore tira une chaise et s'assit sans un mot, visiblement décidé à attendre la suite des évènements.

-

Hermione traversa le château en long, en large et en travers, mais sans trouver la moindre trace de Jessica. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle était toujours dévorée par les doutes, mais était bien décidée à tirer toute cette histoire au clair. Elle le devait. Ses doutes la déchiraient, il fallait qu'elle les dissipe, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Elle espérait que quelqu'un pourrait la renseigner sur la direction qu'avait prise Jessica, mais la nuit était tombée et le château était désert. Irritée que tout Poudlard semblait avoir choisi précisément _cette_ nuit pour se coucher tôt et respecter le couvre-feu, elle poursuivit ses recherches.

Elle se mit soudain à courir à toute allure en entendant du bruit et ouvrit une porte, le coeur remplit d'espoir. Déçue, elle reconnut Peeves qui volait en cercle dans une salle de classe vide tout en lançant des morceaux de craies un peu partout et écrivant des grossièretés sur les murs et le tableau.

-Tiens, voilà Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! caqueta l'esprit frappeur en lui lançant une craie. Je devrais aller chercher Rusard, finalement ! Deux élèves hors du lit à cette heure de la nuit ! Il serait ravi !

-Deux ?! répéta Hermione, son coeur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine. Tu as vu Jessica ?

Peeves se fendit d'un sourire mauvais en se balançant au plafond.

-Peut-être bien, mais c'est un secret ! répondit-il. Je ne te le dirais qu'à une condition...

-Si tu ne me le dis pas tout de suite, je te jure que je t'enferme dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour quelques années, Peeves ! cria Hermione avec colère.

L'esprit frappeur s'immobilisa dans les air et lança un regard méfiant en direction d'Hermione. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si elle était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, mais voyait très clairement qu'elle était bien décidée à tenter sa chance.

-Tsss ! siffla-t-il. La petite folle gambade sur la plus haute tour du château, grand bien lui fasse ! Va donc la rejoindre et fiche-moi la paix !

-Elle quoi ?! s'écria Hermione avec horreur.

Elle repartit à toutes jambes, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant Jessica et se précipita pour rejoindre la plus haute tour de Poudlard, ignorant le point de coté qui lui enflammait les côtes.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle émergeait dans l'air glacé de la nuit, sur un chemin de ronde reliant deux tours, et se figea. Le ciel était vierge de tout nuage, emplit d'étoiles et la pleine lune diffusait une douce lumière qui nimbait Jessica d'un halo argenté. La vision aurait été magnifique si le visage de Jessica n'avait pas été si vague et si elle n'était pas en train de danser sur le rebord du rempart donnant sur le vide. Hermione ignorait à quelle hauteur elles se trouvaient et s'en fichait complètement. Il lui suffisait de savoir qu'une chute serait mortelle.

Elle se rapprocha avec précaution, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Jessica riait toujours doucement, son visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle semblait effectivement en pleine crise de folie, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter Hermione.

-Jessica, appela-t-elle doucement.

La Serpentard s'immobilisa puis se tourna dans sa direction d'un mouvement si vif qu'Hermione crut un bref instant qu'elle allait basculer dans le vide. Elle tâcha d'apaiser un peu les battements désordonnés de son coeur. Sans résultat.

-Hermione... murmura Jessica d'un ton glacial. Qu'est ce que tu me veux, encore...

-Te parler, répondit Hermione qui se sentait sur le point de pleurer, terrifiée par la folie qu'elle lisait dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune fille.

-Me parler... répéta Jessica avec un rire creux. Me parler... Tu ne veux pas plutôt m'accuser ? C'est ce que vous faites, non ? Vous m'accusez, tous autant que vous êtes !

-Juste te parler, je te jure ! Je t'en prie, Jessica, descend de là, tu me fais peur !

Elle fit mine de s'approcher, mais Jessica fit aussitôt un bond en arrière, se rapprochant dangereusement du bord. Hermione recula aussitôt, mortellement inquiète et complètement désorientée.

-N'approche pas ! hurla Jessica d'une voix brisée. J'ai été stupide de croire que tu pourrais m'aimer, Hermione ! J'aurais mieux fait de suivre les ordres, mais nooon... Pourquoi, Hermione ? Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant changé ?

Hermione sentit une onde glaciale la parcourir. Elle posa un regard incrédule sur Jessica alors que le sens de ses paroles s'insinuait dans son esprit.

-Des ordres ? De quoi tu parles, Jessica, quels ordres ?

-Quels ordres ? répéta la Serpentard d'un ton sarcastique, singeant la voix d'Hermione. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ?! Je les ai ignorés ! J'ai désobéi ! Je ne les aurais jamais suivis, par amour pour toi, alors qu'elle importance ?!

-Je dois savoir ! insista Hermione, les larmes dévalant ses propres joues.

Jessica éclata de rire. Un rire désespéré qui fit frissonner la Gryffondor.

-Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui compte, pour toi ?! hurla-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel, prenant la lune à témoin. Savoir ! Toujours savoir ! Tu ne vis donc que pour apprendre, Hermione ? Personne ne peut remplacer un bon vieux livre dans ton coeur, pas vrai ? Et surtout pas moi...

Jessica se remit à danser avec une grâce terrifiante sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hermione. La prophétie résonna soudain avec force au coeur de la tempête qui rugissait sous son crâne.

_Au cours d'une danse_

_La mort s'élance_

Dumbledore avait cru qu'il s'agissait du bal, mais il s'était trompé. Hermione en avait la certitude, la danse évoquée par Trelawney se déroulait sous ses yeux, en ce moment même.

_Au bout du chemin_

_La jeune fille connaitra son destin_

Mais quelle jeune fille ? se demanda frénétiquement Hermione. S'agissait-il bien d'elle, comme elle l'avait toujours cru ? Ou bien était-ce de Jessica que la prophétie parlait ? Elle sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement. L'une d'elles allait-elle mourir cette nuit ? Hermione secoua la tête, désespérée et perdue, ne sachant plus que faire.

_Prends garde à ta voie bien choisir_

_Car ta confiance quelqu'un va trahir_

Les larmes d'Hermione redoublèrent d'intensité. De toutes les personnes en qui elle avait placé sa confiance, Jessica était celle qu'elle redoutait le plus de savoir concernée par la prophétie, s'apercevait-elle finalement. Cette seule idée lui était insupportable.

-J'avais confiance en toi ! s'écria-t-elle au travers de ses larmes. Dis moi que j'avais raison !

-Que je te le dise ? répliqua Jessica avec un rire amer, dansant toujours. Tu n'as plus confiance en moi, Hermione, alors quelle valeur à ma parole ? As-tu seulement eu confiance en moi durant tout ce temps...

-Oui ! hurla Hermione, au désespoir. Oui, j'ai eu confiance en toi ! J'ai confiance en toi, Jessica ! Dis moi que je peux te faire confiance, je t'en supplie !

Jessica cessa soudain de danser et contempla longuement Hermione, sa longue chevelure flottant doucement dans son dos sous la caresse du vent nocturne. Ses yeux émeraude semblaient avoir retrouvé leur éclat habituel, bien que son visage restait marqué par la folie.

-Si tu as vraiment confiance en moi, Hermione, prouve le... murmura-t-elle.

-Comment ? demanda Hermione.

Jessica s'approcha d'elle, marchant avec légèreté sur le rempart, puis se pencha dans une parodie de révérence, la main tendue vers elle.

-Accorde-moi une dernière danse...

_L'étreinte du serpent se resserre_

_Quand on choisit entre ombre et lumière_

Hermione se sentit l'envie de hurler. Le choix était là, devant elle, et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Si jamais Ron avait raison au sujet de Jessica, et si on en croyait la prophétie, Jessica risquait de la précipiter dans le vide.

Pourtant, elle se rappela les paroles de Dumbledore. Il lui avait expliqué que les prophéties se réalisaient parfois parce que l'on tentait justement de les éviter. Prophétie ou pas, le choix qui s'offrait à elle ne dépendait en fait que d'une question. Une question dont tout le reste dépendait. Avait-elle confiance en Jessica ?

Hermione chassa tout ses doutes de son esprit, fit abstraction de la folie qui s'était emparée de Jessica et interrogea son coeur. Jessica ne bougeait pas un muscle, la contemplant de ses émeraudes scintillantes au clair de lune, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Hermione lui rendit son regard. Allait-elle retourner dans l'ombre de la tour qui se dressait dans son dos ou bien s'avancer dans la lumière de la pleine lune pour une danse qui lui coûterait peut-être la vie ?

Lentement, Hermione tendit la main, saisit délicatement celle de Jessica et la laissa la hisser sur le rebord.

Elle le regretta aussitôt en voyant l'abîme sur sa droite. Jessica se rapprocha d'elle, passant un bras dans son dos, posant sa main au creux de ses reins.

-Je déteste l'altitude, murmura Hermione avec inquiétude.

-Laisse-moi faire... murmura Jessica en retour.

La Gryffondor prenait conscience qu'elle s'apprêtait à danser sur un rempart de moins d'un mètre de large horriblement haut avec une cavalière à moitié folle. Pourtant, elle hocha lentement la tête et se laissa entraîner dans une valse silencieuse, éclairée uniquement par le faible éclat de la pleine lune. Peu à peu, Hermione éprouva une sensation irréelle, comme plongée dans un rêve, incapable de détacher son regard de celui, émeraude, qui lui faisait face. Elles dansaient dangereusement près du bord, mais Hermione n'y pensait plus. Elle était revenue en esprit dans la salle de bal de Pré-au-Lard et plus rien n'avait d'importance en dehors de la danse.

Lorsque Jessica la pencha au dessus du vide, pourtant, elle reprit conscience de sa situation précaire et se tendit. Jessica lui adressa un sourire rassurant, son bras fermement placé en travers de son dos, lui offrant le seul rempart dressé entre la mort ou la vie. Entre l'ombre ou la lumière.

Hermione ne se débattit pas. Elle se contenta de contempler les deux émeraudes au-dessus d'elle, si belles et envoûtantes. En dépit de la sensation tenace qu'elle pouvait mourir à chaque instant, elle sut qu'elle allait vivre. Son choix était fait et elle l'avait juste en face d'elle, dont le visage s'approchait doucement du sien, lèvres entrouvertes. Hermione frissonna et ferma à demi les yeux, attendant le baiser sans détacher son regard des émeraudes qui la fascinaient, l'hypnotisaient à moitié.

Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher lorsque des cris brisèrent le silence nocturne. Ron et Harry venaient de les retrouver après avoir passé le château au peigne fin. Lorsqu'ils virent Hermione au dessus du vide, ils saisirent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement.

Jessica tressaillit sous la surprise en entendant les cris et son bras se déroba. Avec horreur, elle vit le visage d'Hermione s'éloigner du sien, leurs regards toujours entremêlés. Aussitôt, la Serpentard se laissa tomber à plat ventre.

-Stupéfix ! hurlèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix furieuse au moment où Ginny surgissait à son tour en compagnie de Luna et poussait un hurlement de terreur en voyant Hermione basculer par dessus le rempart.

Les deux éclairs rouge frôlèrent Jessica au moment où elle refermait violemment sa main autour du poignet d'Hermione, le souffle coupé par son contact violent avec la pierre, mais stoppant sa chute. La Gryffondor leva la tête vers elle, hébétée, alors que son poignet échappait lentement à l'étreinte de Jessica, engourdie par les stupéfixs.

Par Merlin, songea douloureusement Hermione. Comment en est-on arrivées là ?

Elle avait enfin fait son choix, tout était sur le point de s'arranger, et pourtant la voilà qui se trouvait aux portes de la mort. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues, incapable de détacher son regard de sa main qui glissait lentement mais sûrement hors de celle de la Serpentard.

-Vite ! hurla Jessica d'une voix paniquée. Je vais lâcher !

Ginny se précipita aussitôt, bousculant sans ménagement Harry et Ron, et se pencha à son tour par dessus le rebord. Elle saisit fermement les mains d'Hermione pendant que Luna arrivait à son tour et l'aidait à la hisser en sécurité.

Dans le même temps, Ron tirait violemment Jessica en arrière, le visage déformé par la colère.

-Tu as tenté de la tuer ! hurla-t-il.

Il pointait sa baguette sur Jessica, la main tremblante de rage et de haine.

-J'ai toujours sut qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance ! vociféra-t-il. Tu vas payer, Wingdal ! _Endolo_...

-_Non_ !

Ron bascula sur le coté et tomba lourdement à terre pendant que Jessica poussait un hurlement de terreur à l'état pur. Avec stupéfaction, Ron vit Hermione lui arracher sa baguette des mains, l'air furieuse.

-Pourquoi tu la protèges, Hermione ?! s'écria-t-il par dessus les hurlements de Jessica. Elle a bien faillit te tuer !

-Non, Ron, répondit Hermione d'une voix vibrante de colère. Si j'ai failli mourir à l'instant, c'est uniquement à cause de Harry et toi...

Tous deux se figèrent, incrédules.

-Elle allait te jeter dans le vide ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Absolument pas ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Tu as eu tort sur toute la ligne, Ron. Et je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de tenter de faire usage d'un Impardonnable ! Tu sais pourtant ce que ça signifie !

Harry et Ron la dévisagèrent, médusés. Hermione se détourna d'eux et vit Jessica qui se débattait en hurlant alors que Ginny et Luna tentaient sans succès de la calmer.

-Je comprends pas ! s'écria Ginny en levant les yeux sur Hermione. Ron n'a pourtant pas lancé le sort !

-Recule ! ordonna Hermione d'un ton brusque.

Ginny obéit, entraînant Luna avec elle. Jessica cessa de hurler et se prostra, repliée sur elle-même. Hermione posa doucement une main sur son épaule, mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas, visiblement en état de choc.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

-Elle souffre... murmura Luna, le regard hanté.

Ginny passa aussitôt un bras par dessus les épaules de la Serdaigle et la contempla avec inquiétude. Visiblement Jessica n'était plus en état de se protéger de l'empathie de Luna, ce qui tombait on ne peut plus mal.

-Coupe-toi d'elle, Luna ! Pourquoi Jessica est dans cet état, Hermione ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle est folle, intervint Harry. C'est son père qui me l'a dit ! ajouta-t-il très vite en voyant les regards hostiles d'Hermione et Ginny. Il m'a dit qu'elle avait séjourné un temps à Ste-Mangouste, elle doit faire une rechute...

Hermione ne répondit pas. Les questions pouvaient attendre, sa priorité était Jessica. Elle souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la tour, suivie par Ginny qui soutenait toujours Luna. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, puis leur emboîtèrent le pas. Jessica enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hermione, mais n'eut aucune autre réaction durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-

Hermione entra dans l'infirmerie si brusquement que les professeurs sursautèrent et mirent un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sans même leur adresser un regard, Hermione se précipita vers le lit le plus proche et y allongea Jessica. Aussitôt, la jeune fille se tourna sur un coté et se replia en position foetale, le regard dans le vague.

Mme Pomfresh se précipita pour l'examiner, suivit par Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et Hagrid. A peine l'infirmière eut-elle posé la main sur le front de Jessica que celle-ci se mit à pousser des hurlements hystériques, se débattant furieusement.

-Par Merlin, que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda McGonagall avec un mouvement de recul.

Hermione l'ignora et saisit fermement Jessica par les épaules, écartant sans ménagement l'infirmière qui lui lança un regard outré. A la surprise générale, la Serpentard cessa de s'agiter, se calmant rapidement, son regard redevenant vague. Mme Pomfresh s'avança de nouveau, mais Hermione l'empêcha d'approcher.

-Elle n'est pas blessée, annonça Hermione. Elle est en état de choc, je pense, mais je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi.

-Elle est devenue folle, intervint Harry. Il faut l'envoyer à Ste-Mangouste !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est hors de question, Harry. Je pense qu'elle a juste besoin de repos.

-Mais... tenta le jeune homme.

Hermione s'avança vers lui, une expression menaçante sur le visage.

-J'ai bien failli mourir par ta faute et celle de Ron, Harry, rappela-t-elle d'un ton sec, provoquant des exclamations choquées parmi les professeurs. Alors je te déconseille de me contrarier encore plus.

Harry baissa le nez, mal à l'aise, mais Ron serra les poings, furieux.

-On l'a vue te tenir au dessus du vide ! cria-t-il avec colère. Comment on aurait du réagir, d'après toi ?

-Autrement qu'en attaquant mon seul support ! cria Hermione en retour.

Mme Pomfresh leur intima de se calmer, mais Dumbledore s'avança, une expression sévère sur son vieux visage.

-Il me semble que nous ne disposons pas de tous les éléments nécessaires à la compréhension de la situation, murmura-t-il. Miss Granger, si vous voulez bien nous expliquer...?

Soupirant avec lassitude, Hermione se lança dans le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé au sommet du château, passant sous silence certains détails dont elle préférait d'abord discuter avec Jessica lorsque celle-ci serait rétablie. Quand elle annonça que Ron avait voulut lancer l'Endoloris sur la jeune fille, les professeurs poussèrent des exclamations incrédules et choquées. Rogue garda le silence, mais avait les lèvres si serrées qu'il ressemblait étrangement à McGonagall en cet instant.

-Vous avez conscience que l'utilisation de ce sortilège sur un être humain est passible de la prison à vie, Weasley ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix glaciale.

-Mais je l'ai pas lancé ! se défendit Ron.

-Mais vous en avez eu l'intention, insista Rogue, ce qui revient au même...

Le rouquin s'agita, mal à l'aise sous le poids des regards que les adultes lui lançaient. Dumbledore posa sur lui un regard sévère.

-Nous allons considérer que vous avez agit sous une malheureuse impulsion durant un bref instant de folie passagère, Mr Weasley, mais vous aurez une retenue...

-Cela mériterait plutôt un renvoi, persista Rogue. Il s'agissait d'un Impardonnable...

-J'en suis conscient, Severus, mais les circonstances sont visiblement particulières, aussi ferons nous preuve d'indulgence pour cette fois-ci.

Rogue n'insista pas, mais posa un regard glacial sur Ron qui se fit tout petit. Jessica recommença à se débattre alors que Mme Pomfresh tentait vainement de lui faire avaler une potion. Hermione poussa un soupir excédé tout en lançant un regard exaspéré en direction de l'infirmière.

-Il semblerait que seule Miss Granger puisse approcher Miss Wingdal en ce moment, constata Dumbledore.

-Dans ce cas, ayez l'amabilité de bien vouloir lui faire boire cette potion de Sommeil, Miss Granger, répliqua Pomfresh en tendant la fiole à Hermione.

La jeune fille s'en saisit, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, laissant Jessica se calmer progressivement. A gestes doux et précautionneux, elle parvint à lui faire boire la potion. Le visage de la Serpentard se détendit alors qu'elle plongeait dans un sommeil sans rêve. Un faible sourire joua sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui lui caressa légèrement la joue.

-Vous affirmez donc que Miss Wingdal était innocente, Miss Granger ? demanda McGonagall d'un ton exprimant clairement ses doutes.

-Si elle était coupable, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est, répondit Hermione avec un regard de défi.

-C'était imprudent, Hermione ! s'exclama Hagrid, visiblement secoué par toute l'histoire.

Hermione regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux, ignorant les autres personnes présentes.

-J'ai fait mon choix, dit-elle simplement.

Le Directeur comprit et hocha lentement la tête alors qu'autour de lui, élèves comme professeurs se regardaient avec étonnement, devinant que quelque chose leur échappait. Ginny se pencha légèrement sur Luna, vaguement inquiète. La Serdaigle avait les larmes aux yeux, comme sous le coup d'une puissante émotion. Prenant soudain conscience de l'inquiétude de sa compagne, elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Un sourire apparut soudain sur les lèvres de Ginny.

-Il nous faudra donc découvrir qui est responsable du maléfice posé sur le pendentif que Miss Wingdal a offert à Miss Granger. Ainsi que la manière dont le coupable s'y est prise, reprit Dumbledore. Severus, êtes-vous d'accord pour vous en charger ?

-Comptez sur moi, Albus... répondit Rogue.

Hermione posa un regard étrange sur le professeur de Potion. Il affichait toujours un visage fermé, mais le ton de sa voix vibrait d'une note colérique inhabituelle. Pourtant, il était de notoriété publique que Rogue détestait Jessica, ils passaient leur temps à se lancer des piques et...

Brusquement, un éclair de compréhension fusa dans l'esprit d'Hermione. L'idée paraissait pourtant complètement folle, mais logique du point de vue des deux concernés.

-Bien, poursuivit Dumbledore. Je propose de regagner nos lits pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se fait tard et je pense que nous y verrons tous plus clair demain matin. Je suppose que vous souhaitez veiller Miss Wingdal, Miss Granger ?

-Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Hermione en ignorant les protestations de Ron et Harry.

-Pas d'objection, Pompom ? demanda le directeur en se tournant vers l'infirmière.

-Miss Granger a elle aussi besoin de repos, répondit Pomfresh. N'oublions pas qu'elle a été victime d'un maléfice !

-Je vais très bien ! répliqua Hermione, butée. Et si jamais elle a une nouvelle crise ?

-Pas après avoir bu cette potion, voyons !

-Je reste quand même !

L'infirmière leva les bras au ciel, mais céda en pestant après l'inconscience des jeunes. Dumbledore lui tapota l'épaule d'un air amusé.

-La question est donc réglée, résuma-t-il. Bonne nuit à tous.

Il quitta l'infirmerie. McGonagall adressa un sourire incertain à Hermione avant d'entraîner les Gryffondors et Luna vers la sortie pour les ramener à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ginny et Luna adressèrent des sourires encourageant et complices à leur amie avant de se diriger vers la porte. Hagrid suivit le mouvement, bien qu'il rechignait à laisser Hermione seule avec Jessica, ayant toujours quelques doutes. Rogue lui adressa un signe de tête plutôt sec, désignant la sortie, et fit mine de partir à son tour.

-Professeur Rogue, je peux vous parler un instant ? demanda soudain Hermione.

McGonagall et les étudiants se figèrent sur le pas de la porte, incrédule. Ils commençaient à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas dans un rêve absurde. Hermione qui demandait à parler à Rogue ? Pire encore, ce dernier acquiesça lentement après avoir brièvement observé Hermione d'un regard froid.

Harry et Ron ouvrirent la bouche pour protester, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui se passait, mais McGonagall les poussa tous vers la sortie, estimant qu'elle avait eu bien assez d'émotions pour le reste de l'année. Hagrid les suivit, refermant la porte derrière lui, non sans un dernier regard inquiet.

Il ne restait plus dans la salle qu'Hermione, Rogue et Jessica, Pomfresh étant partie se coucher également. La Gryffondor observait le professeur, réfléchissant, pendant que ce dernier attendait qu'elle parle avec une expression méprisante. Finalement, Hermione se leva et posa une question à Rogue.

Un rictus sarcastique tout en chicots jaunâtres peu ragoûtants lui répondit.

-

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience le lendemain matin, Jessica eut la sensation désagréable qu'une armée de Troll lui était passée sur le crâne en jouant allègrement du gourdin. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais une violente lumière les lui brûla et elle les referma aussitôt en gémissant de douleur.

Les mains plaquées sur son visage, elle resta immobile alors que les souvenirs de la veille ressurgissaient dans son esprit. Ils lui revenaient avec une netteté et une précision dont elle se serait bien passée. Un sanglot lui échappa lorsqu'elle se revit soutenant Hermione au-dessus du vide, mettant inutilement sa vie en danger sur un coup de tête complètement stupide. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'agir avec une telle inconscience ?

Lorsqu'elle revit Ron se dresser au-dessus d'elle, baguette levée et s'apprêtant à lui lancer l'Endoloris, un tremblement convulsif la secoua. Une vague de panique l'envahit et elle dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour lutter contre. Elle finit par se calmer, respirant profondément. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux.

Sans surprise, elle reconnut l'infirmerie. En revanche, elle fut complètement stupéfaite de voir Hermione à demi- allongée sur son lit, assise sur une chaise et plongée dans un sommeil paisible, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur le matelas.

Jessica la contempla longuement, n'osant y croire. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, elle était persuadée que plus jamais Hermione ne voudrait l'approcher. Pourtant elle était bien là, la lumière filtrant au travers de la fenêtre nimbant son visage d'un léger halo doré, mettant en relief les lignes de son visage. Le souffle coupé par ce spectacle inattendu, Jessica redécouvrit à quel point elle la trouvait belle.

Cédant à une impulsion irrépressible, elle tendit une main légèrement tremblante en direction du visage d'Hermione. Elle la posa doucement sur sa joue, appréciant la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts. Un sourire tendre étira doucement ses lèvres et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne la méritait pas. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait...

Hermione ouvrit soudain les yeux, remuant légèrement. Jessica se figea, sa main toujours posée sur la joue de la Gryffondor, son coeur s'emballant. Hermione lui adressa un sourire tout en se redressant avant de s'étirer, baillant longuement.

-Comment tu te sens, Jessica ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Pas trop mal, répondit Jessica. Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier, Hermione... J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi...

Hermione poussa un soupir, son visage se faisant sérieux. Elle considéra gravement Jessica qui détourna le regard avec angoisse.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dit-elle. Mais je suis en partie responsable... En revanche, je pense qu'une discussion s'impose, Jessica...

Celle-ci ferma les yeux en tremblant. Elle avait redouté ce moment. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire. L'heure de la vérité avait sonné.

-Quels étaient ces ordres dont tu as parlé hier, Jessica ? Et de qui étaient-ils ? demanda Hermione d'une voix crispée.

Elle répugnait à poser cette question, mais savait devoir le faire.

-J'imagine que tu l'as déjà deviné, Hermione... murmura Jessica en serrant les draps entre ses mains.

-Non ! souffla Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense... Tu n'es tout de même pas au service de Voldemort ?

Jessica se crispa en entendant le nom. Des larmes glissèrent lentement sur ses joues.

-J'étais stupide... murmura-t-elle. L'année dernière, j'ai voulu rejoindre son camp... J'ai été séduite par ses promesses... La puissance, le pouvoir de faire ce que je voulais, ce qui me plaisait... La magie noire... Elle me fascinait... Et puis, je voulais me distinguer de mon père... Il a toujours opté pour la neutralité... Je voulais choisir un camp, n'importe lequel... C'est sur le sien que mon choix s'est porté...

Elle fit une pause, le regard baissé sur le drap qui recouvrait ses jambes. Ses larmes atteignaient son menton, puis s'écrasaient sur l'étoffe blanche. Hermione la considérait avec horreur, incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Ron avait eu raison...

-J'étais trop jeune, bien sûr... reprit Jessica, décidée à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais il était tout de même intéressé. Il voulait des espions à Poudlard. Des gens capables de l'informer sur ce que faisait Dumbledore, les professeurs et certains élèves... Potter, surtout. Mais toi également... Il disait que je pourrais faire mes preuves de cette façon. Si j'étais loyale, il m'apposerait sa marque une fois que je serais majeure...

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Alors tu n'es devenue mon amie que pour pouvoir m'espionner ?

-Non ! coupa Jessica en fermant les yeux. Laisse moi finir, Hermione. Je te dirais tout, alors laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît...

Hermine hocha lentement la tête. Quelque chose dans la voix de Jessica l'inquiétait. La terrorisait, même.

-Au début de l'été dernier, j'ai reçu une convocation... J'étais persuadée qu'on m'annoncerait que j'avais fait mes preuves, qu'il me récompenserait...

La voix de Jessica se mit soudain à trembler.

-Il n'était pas là, pourtant. Il n'y avait que Bellatrix Lestrange, la seule rescapée du Ministère... Elle était furieuse de son échec... Il était en colère après elle... Elle voulait juste...

Sa voix se brisa en sanglots terrorisés. Hermione sentit une chape de glace se poser sur ses épaules, puis l'envahir toute entière. Elle s'assit à coté de Jessica et la prit doucement par les épaules, redoutant de comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Le Doloris... murmura Jessica entre ses sanglots d'une voix brisée. Pendant des heures ou des jours... Je sais plus vraiment, juste que ça semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter... J'ai perdu la notion du temps... Il n'y avait plus rien en dehors de la douleur... Je crois que je suis devenue folle... J'ai repris conscience vers la mi-Août à Ste-Mangouste... Ils m'ont dit que j'avais déliré sans arrêt depuis mon arrivée...

Jessica leva soudain un regard hanté sur Hermione qui frissonna. Voilà pourquoi elle ne supportait plus la présence de Luna durant sa convalescence, comprit-elle, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Et voilà pourquoi elle a réagi si violemment quand Ron a voulu lui lancer le Doloris... Un sentiment de haine envers Bellatrix l'envahit et elle resserra son bras autour des épaules de Jessica.

-Tout le monde affirme que l'Avada est le pire des Impardonnables, reprit la Serpentard. C'est faux. J'espérais qu'elle me lancerait l'Avada... Au moins, la douleur aurait cessé... Après ça, je ne voulais plus rejoindre son camp... Je me suis détournée de lui, j'espérais qu'il m'oublierait...

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard d'Hermione.

-Quand je t'ai rencontrée dans le train, au début de l'année... Je sais pas comment l'exprimer, mais j'ai eu l'impression de revivre, reprit Jessica avec un faible sourire. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil à Ste-Mangouste, j'ai oublié la douleur... Je voulais oublier mes erreurs et apprendre à te connaître, Hermione... Finalement, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi...

Hermione ne parvint pas à réprimer un sourire. Jessica leva de nouveau les yeux sur elle.

-Tu te souviens de la lettre que j'ai reçue aux Trois-Balais ? Celle que Zoltan m'avait apportée ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était de ton père.

Jessica eut un rire triste.

-Non, elle était de sa main à lui... Il savait que j'étais parvenue à entrer dans ton cercle d'amis. Il m'ordonnait de te tuer à la première occasion...

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa. Se dire que Ron avait finalement eu raison de se méfier de Jessica lui était insupportable, mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Etait-ce pour cela que McGonagall et Dumbledore lui avait interdit de parler de l'Ordre à la Serpentard ? Savaient-ils qu'elle était une partisane de Voldemort ? Cette seule idée l'horrifiait. Jessica secoua tristement la tête, devinant ses pensées.

-J'ai désobéi à cet ordre, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le suivre. Je préfère encore mourir que te faire du mal, tu dois me croire... Je n'étais plus à son service lors de notre rencontre dans le train.

Hermione la considéra un long moment, s'efforçant d'assimiler tout ce que Jessica venait de lui révéler. Certaines choses lui paraissaient étranges, pourtant. D'infimes détails clochaient dans son histoire...

-Je ne comprends pas... murmura-t-elle. Si tu soutenais Voldemort, ça signifie que tu détestes les Moldus et ceux qui en sont originaire, non ? Tu sais pourtant que je suis d'origine Moldue...

Jessica poussa un soupir las.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais stupide, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais partagé les idées de Tu-Sais-Qui... Ce n'était pas son discours, qui m'attirait... Je n'ai rien contre les Moldus, les Sang-Mêlés, les Cracmols et je me fiche complètement de ces histoires de pureté du sang... Je voulais juste être forte... J'étais persuadée que je le deviendrais grâce à lui... Vraiment stupide, hein ? ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire triste.

-En effet, répondit Hermione.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Jessica avait suffisamment payé pour son erreur. Hermione frissonna. Elle avait payé un prix que personne ne méritait.

-Un autre détail me gêne dans ce que tu m'as dis, Jessica, reprit-elle. Tu espionnais pour Voldemort l'an dernier, c'est ça ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, de nouvelles larmes lui montant aux yeux.

-Mais comment lui envoyais-tu des informations ? Ombrage surveillait toutes les cheminées, contrôlait le courrier...

-Je laissais mes messages à un endroit précis, répondit Jessica d'une voix creuse. Ils disparaissaient régulièrement et les réponses y apparaissaient de temps à autres. Je me disais qu'un Mangemort transplanait ou quelque chose comme ça...

-Il est impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, ne put s'empêcher de rappeler Hermione. Tu n'as pas lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, toi non plus...

-Y a-t-il seulement une personne qui l'ait jamais lu en entier ? répliqua Jessica en roulant des yeux.

-Oui, moi !

Les deux jeunes filles s'entre-regardèrent un moment, puis pouffèrent de rire. L'une comme l'autre se sentit un peu mieux. La tension s'était un peu allégée. Jessica se frotta la visage, les yeux douloureux d'avoir tant pleuré. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais versé autant de larmes avant ce jour.

-Mais je pense avoir compris comment les messages circulaient, finalement, reprit-elle.

-L'Animagus... murmura sombrement Hermione.

Alors que Jessica opinait lentement, la Gryffondor prit note de prévenir Dumbledore dès que possible. Ils avaient visiblement sous-estimés l'importance de cet Animagus si ce dernier était réellement le lien entre Voldemort et ses espions à Poudlard. Sa capture devenait de fait prioritaire.

Hermione décida de mettre ce problème de coté pour le moment. Une dernière chose la tracassait. Elle dévisagea attentivement Jessica qui baissa les yeux. Hermione lui releva le menton du bout des doigts, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Si tu avais renoncé à Voldemort quand on s'est rencontrées, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir expliqué ta situation, Jessica ? On aurait évité tous ces malentendus...

-Je sais... Seulement, j'avais peur que tu me repousses si tu apprenais ce que j'avais été... J'ai été stupide... Stupide et hypocrite. Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione...

Elle ferma les yeux, son coeur se serrant douloureusement.

-Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu me détestes après tout ce que j'ai fait...

Hermione poussa un long soupir et se frotta les yeux. Tout lui paraissait bien plus clair désormais. Elle était rassurée, quelque part. Sa longue conversation avec Jessica lui avait confirmé que son choix avait été le bon.

-Je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne suis pas en colère, Jessica, dit-elle enfin. Je t'ai défendue contre Ron alors qu'au final, il n'avait pas complètement tort...

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer ! ne put s'empêcher de protester la Serpentard.

-Je sais, Jessica, je sais... Ron ne savait rien, j'imagine... Il n'a jamais eu de preuve. Je suppose qu'il a deviné plus par jalousie qu'autre chose, même s'il n'en n'avait pas conscience...

Jessica détourna le regard en rougissant. Hermione s'en amusa, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

-Merci pour avoir été franche, Jessica, reprit-elle. J'apprécie énormément, tu sais... Mais je dois dire que je suis déçue... Vraiment déçue...

-Je suis désolée... murmura Jessica.

-Je te croyais vraiment plus observatrice que ça, tu sais... reprit Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

Jessica leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle entendait par là. Puis elle prit conscience d'un reflet argenté sur la poitrine d'Hermione et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Hermione portait le pendentif que Jessica lui avait offert ce qui lui semblait être une éternité plus tôt, mais remontait en fait à la veille. Un doux sourire joua sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

-Hermione, je croyais que ce pendentif était dangereux ?! s'écria Jessica avec inquiétude.

-Plus maintenant, répondit Hermione avec amusement. Hier soir, après que tout le monde soit parti, j'ai demandé à Rogue s'il pouvait retirer le maléfice. Ce qu'il a fait sans grande difficulté, même s'il m'a longuement fait remarquer que malgré mes connaissances, j'étais infichue de le faire moi-même, ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Cette espèce de vieille gargouille graisseuse... grommela Jessica en secouant la tête avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione rit doucement, retrouvant enfin la Jessica qu'elle connaissait. Elle s'assit face à elle et prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes, sentant son coeur s'accélérer.

-Au passage, il m'a conseillé de veiller sur toi. Enfin, pour être exacte, il a dit, je cite, « Cette pauvre andouille mérite bien de subir votre présence exaspérante à temps complet », reprit-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. J'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime bien, en fait. Comme quoi, tout est possible...

Jessica l'écoutait à peine. Elle avait seulement conscience des mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, si douces et si chaudes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était réel. Pas après qu'elle ait avoué ses fautes... Elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Hermione et sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais les mots lui manquaient. Elle se sentait libérée, débarrassée des chaînes de sa culpabilité. Le pardon d'Hermione l'avait comme purifiée. Elle était une douce lumière chassant les ombres de son coeur, de son être.

Doucement, à geste lent, Hermione posa sa main sur la joue de Jessica. Sa peau était brûlante et humide, résultat des larmes qu'elle avait versées, mais aussi très douce. Avec hésitation, elle approcha son visage du sien, entrouvrant ses lèvres et fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quand bien même elle en mourrait d'envie.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avec légèreté, leurs souffles s'emmêlant. Un long frisson parcourut Hermione, mélange confus de peur et de désir. Elle posa maladroitement ses lèvres sur celles de Jessica et toutes ses craintes se dissipèrent. Elle goûta ce baiser avec timidité, d'abord, puis avec une confiance grandissante, à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience du plaisir qu'elle en retirait. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Jessica pendant que cette dernière la saisissait doucement autour de la taille, oubliant tout ce qui les entouraient, leur univers se réduisant aux lèvres de l'autre.

Au bout de ce qui leur parut une éternité bien trop courte, Hermione rompit le baiser, le souffle court, et plongea son regard dans celui de Jessica, contemplant de nouveau ces émeraudes qui l'avaient fascinée depuis le premier regard échangé dans le train, des mois plus tôt. Elle essuya une larme du bout du doigt, souriant avec tendresse.

L'avenir lui faisait encore peur, mais elle se sentait également plus forte. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle l'affronterait au coté de Jessica. Elle se resserra contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur, passant une main dans la longue chevelure soyeuse. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait toujours désiré accomplir ces gestes.

L'étreinte de la Serpentard se resserra également. Hermione sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il ne lui était pas venu une seule fois à l'idée qu'il pouvait s'agir de ce genre d'étreinte dont parlait la prophétie. Hermione sentit ses propres larmes lui piquer les yeux, se sentant plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Elle releva légèrement la tête, amenant ses lèvres au contact de l'oreille de Jessica et y déposa un doux murmure.

-Je t'aime.

Une chaleur agréable s'empara de Jessica. Elle avait connu la haine, la colère, la souffrance et la peur. A présent, elle découvrait enfin cette sensation merveilleuse qu'était le bonheur. Une sensation aussi douce que les lèvres d'Hermione.

De l'autre coté de la porte entrouverte de l'infirmerie, Rogue se recula, un léger sourire étirant les commissures de ses lèvres. Il referma discrètement la porte en entendant des bruits de pas et s'en écarta pour voir approcher Ginny, Luna, Harry et Ron. Il posa sur eux un regard glacial.

-Encore à traîner dans les couloirs... Peut-on savoir où vous avez l'intention d'aller comme ça ?

-Voir Hermione, répondit Ron avec mauvaise humeur. C'est pas interdit, que je sache, on a pas encore de cours.

-Hermione et Jessica ! corrigea Ginny avec un regard noir en direction de son frère.

Rogue se fendit d'un rictus mauvais, dévoilant une rangée désordonnée de dents jaunes.

-Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor... Maintenant, fichez le camp, tous autant que vous êtes. Je suis sûr que vos nombreux devoirs ne se font pas tous seuls, surtout sans Miss Granger pour travailler à votre place...

Le quatuor se résigna à battre en retraite en grommelant, lançant au professeur des regards noirs. Rogue s'autorisa un sourire satisfait tandis qu'il s'éloignait à son tour, prenant la direction de son cachot pour préparer son premier cours de la journée.

-J'imagine que Gryffondor peut bien gagner cinq points pour récompenser le choix judicieux de Miss Granger... murmura-t-il pour lui-même chemin faisant.

* * *

NdA : Pfou, voici enfin LE chapitre de cette fic... La scène du rempart est à l'origine de toute cette histoire, autour de laquelle j'ai brodé le scénario. J'espère vraiment ne pas l'avoir ratée et qu'elle plaira (et provoquera une montée de pression parmi les lecteurs :p ). Tous les chapitres précédents, notemment les 3 précédents, n'ont servit dans l'ensemble qu'à amener celui-ci. C'est une impression étrange que d'arriver à ce stade d'une histoire. On créer les pièces du puzzle, on dissémine des indices ici, des trompes-l'oeil par là... Et finalement, tout se met en place... Une fois de plus, je vais faire exception à mon principe et vous demander de bien vouloir me laisser une review, si possible, afin de me faire partager vos impressions et avis (ainsi que critiques, bien sûr) suite à la lecture du chapitre. Cette fic me sert d'entrainement pour travailler mon style et la construction d'un scénario, aussi vos retours m'aideront certainement à dresser un petit bilan sur le scénario et sa progression. Mais ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire pour autant, celle-ci viens tout simplement de franchir un cap. La suite viendra, pas d'inquiétude ! 


	20. Face à l'Ordre

Et me revoilà après une petite absence ! Les updates risquent d'être a présent moins fréquente, ayant moins de temps pour écrire. Assez de parlote et place au chapitre !

* * *

Hermione comme Jessica passèrent la matinée à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh insistant pour qu'elles prennent du repos. L'infirmière s'inquiétait toujours d'un éventuel effet retardé du maléfice dont Hermione avait été la victime ainsi que de l'état de santé de Jessica suite à sa crise de folie de la veille.

Loin de s'en plaindre, les deux jeunes filles profitèrent de l'occasion pour se familiariser avec leur nouvelle relation, l'une comme l'autre en ayant bien besoin. Jessica ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle n'était pas plongée dans un merveilleux rêve duquel elle finirait par se réveiller. Elle qui s'était persuadée qu'Hermione ne pourrait qu'éprouver de la haine à son égard en apprenant son passé, se retrouver avec la jeune fille dans les bras la surprenait et l'émerveillait sans cesse.

Elle était en ce moment allongée sur son lit, serrant doucement Hermione dans ses bras et la couvant d'un regard tendre, ses doigts ne cessant de plonger dans sa chevelure ébouriffée ou de glisser sur son visage, appréciant la douce texture ainsi que la chaleur. Elle était également avide de baisers, tous plus doux les uns que les autres.

Dans un premier temps, Hermione s'était sentie mal à l'aise envers le surplus d'attention de Jessica. Non pas que cela lui déplaisait, bien au contraire, mais elle avait une conscience aigue du fait qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment dans les bras d'une jeune fille et une part d'elle-même semblait éprouver quelques difficultés à s'y faire.

Une autre partie de son être, pourtant, était tout aussi avide que l'était Jessica. Se faire dorloter par la Serpentard était à des années lumières de se retrouver dans les bras d'un Krum. Jessica n'était que douceur et tendresse. A mesure que le temps passait, Hermione se sentit de plus en plus à l'aise et répondit plus naturellement aux baisers.

Là encore, la différence avec son expérience passée lui sautait aux yeux. Les baisers de Krum lui avaient toujours déplus, lui donnant une impression d'invasion. Ceux de Jessica, en revanche, étaient une douce promesse de choses bien plus tendres encore et Hermione se surprit à réclamer toujours plus de baisers, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jessica.

Elles n'auraient eu qu'un cours de toute la matinée si jamais elles y avaient été. Un cours de Métamorphose. L'heure passa à toute allure sans même qu'Hermione ne s'en aperçoive. Elle s'en étonna après-coup, mais Jessica se contenta d'un sourire très tendre. Finalement, Hermione l'avait préférée à sa matière favorite. Il ne s'agissait que d'un détail, mais à ses yeux, ce simple détail la rassura énormément. Ce qu'elle avait reproché à Hermione sur un coup de folie, la veille, était ce qui l'avait toujours découragée de se déclarer plus tôt à Hermione : la peur d'être supplantée par les livres de la jeune fille.

Elle décida de ne pas en parler à Hermione, mais celle-ci lut probablement dans son regard, car elle lui adressa un sourire mi-amusé, mi-attendri avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille qu'elle préférait de loin ses cours particuliers en matière de douceur.

Elles se contentèrent pourtant de baisers et de très légères caresses sur le visage, les épaules ou le dos. Jessica se sentait bien plus à l'aise qu'Hermione, mais son « avance » était toute relative. Jusqu'ici, elle avait mené une existence solitaire et dépourvue de joie. La sensation de bonheur qui l'habitait était tout aussi déroutante pour elle que la timidité envers sa propre homosexualité qu'éprouvait Hermione.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne souhaitait brûler les étapes. Tacitement, elles décidèrent de prendre leur temps, de profiter de la découverte et de bâtir leur relation petit à petit, en savourant chaque pas accompli. Et pour l'heure, l'étape câlins et bisous leur plaisait énormément.

Mais ce qui plaisait encore plus à Hermione, c'était de retrouver la douceur qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à présent qu'entr'aperçue chez Jessica, enfouie au plus profond de son être et dissimulée par un cynisme cinglant. Elle comprenait instinctivement que Jessica se livrait complètement et entièrement à elle, l'autorisait à la connaître sans aucune ombre. Cette prise de conscience provoqua en Hermione une émotion qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Jessica l'accueillait et lui faisait une place dans son jardin secret, perdu dans une forêt d'épines.

-

Peu après midi, Ginny et Luna refirent une tentative pour aller voir leurs amies, mais sans Harry et Ron qui devaient de toute manière achever en catastrophe un devoir de Défense à rendre pour la reprise des cours.

Elles trouvèrent Hermione et Jessica sagement installées l'une à côté de l'autre, un air innocent des moins convaincant sur le visage de l'une et une expression mi-gênée, mi-cynique sur celui de l'autre. Ginny hésita en voyant Jessica. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir douté d'elle. Elle souhaitait s'excuser, mais redoutait la réaction qu'aurait la Serpentard.

La main de Luna exerça une douce pression sur la sienne, encourageante, et les deux jeunes filles de cinquième année échangèrent un regard. La Serdaigle sourit doucement, puis s'avança vers leurs aînées, entraînant Ginny à sa suite. Elle prit une chaise, s'assit, puis fit asseoir sa Gryffondor sur ses genoux avec un naturel aussi désarmant qu'attendrissant. Elle resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Ginny, son regard azur allant d'Hermione à Jessica, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Je suis très contente que vous allez mieux, dit-elle de son éternel ton rêveur.

-Merci, répondit Hermione. Mais le maléfice n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire effet. Je ne l'ai pas porté assez longtemps pour ça.

-Tant mieux, soupira Ginny avant de marquer une pause, hésitante. Ecoutez, reprit-elle finalement, je suis vraiment désolée pour hier... J'aurais jamais dû douter de toi, Jessica. Seulement...

-Seulement, je reste une Serpentard, coupa Jessica avec un soupir. Que Harry et Ron doutent de moi, je suis habituée, mais vous...

-On ne sais jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec toi, intervint Luna d'un ton joyeux.

Jessica sursauta, puis posa sur elle un regard pénétrant. Ginny s'agita doucement, mais la prise de Luna se resserra autour de sa taille, la rassurant. Elle savait pourquoi son amour agissait avec cette franchise. Elle voulait repartir sur une base plus saine, ce qui impliquait que d'un côté comme de l'autre, les vérités soient dites. Visiblement, Jessica le comprit de la même manière, car elle secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

-C'est vraiment stupide, dit-elle. Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est moi. J'ai agi comme une idiote et je ne parle pas seulement d'hier soir...

-Comment ça ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Jessica posa sur elle un regard qui fit frissonner la jeune fille rousse. L'image de Luna en plein délire lui revint à l'esprit. Elle avait alors le même regard hanté, désespéré. Ginny se sentit partagée entre la curiosité et la peur d'en savoir plus.

-Je vous dirai tout, dit enfin Jessica. Mais pas maintenant... J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, d'accord ?

Ginny et Luna hochèrent la tête. Hermione regardait ses amies en silence. Elle se sentait un peu à l'écart, mais pas exclue pour autant. C'était vraiment une sensation étrange. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Elle avait tout simplement une longueur d'avance sur Ginny et Luna. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'elles les rattrapent.

-Mais au fait... reprit Ginny avec un sourire déjà plus assuré. Je constate que tu portes un certain pendentif, Hermione. Je me trompe ou bien « quelqu'un » a retiré le maléfice ?

Hermione s'empourpra, faisant éclater de rire la rouquine.

-Encore un brûlot, soupira Luna. Tu devrais le signaler à Mme Pomfresh... Encore qu'elle ne semble pas très bien connaître ces créatures.

Les rires de Ginny redoublèrent d'intensité, Jessica secouant la tête avec amusement pendant qu'Hermione virait au rouge cerise. Elle ignorait si elle se sentait prête à annoncer à Ginny et Luna qu'elle aimait Jessica, puis se traita mentalement d'idiote. S'il y avait bien deux personnes à qui elle pouvait confier ceci en toute confiance, c'était précisément Ginny et Luna.

Quoique... Ron était le frère de Ginny et même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas forcément bien...

-Tu réfléchis trop, lança la rouquine avec amusement, devinant sans mal à quoi pouvait penser son amie. Dis-le nous, ça te fera du bien, crois-moi !

Hermione lui adressa un sourire, se souvenant parfaitement bien du soir où Ginny lui avait avoué qu'elle aimait Luna. Un détail la frappa soudain.

-Hé, mais une minute, lança-t-elle. Je croyais que Jessica n'était pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ? demanda Jessica.

Hermione pâlit soudain, persuadée d'avoir gaffé. Elle se rembrunit en voyant les trois jeunes filles éclater de rire.

-Je plaisantais, Hermione, reprit la Serpentard en lui passant doucement la main dans le dos. Elles me l'ont dit lors de notre dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard _seulement_.

-On s'en est déjà excusées, je te rappelle, répliqua Ginny en lui tirant la langue. Et vous, alors ?

-Visiblement, y'a rien a dire, fit remarquer Hermione d'un ton faussement hautain. Vous avez déjà compris.

-Dis-le quand même ou c'est moi qui sors la tapette à mouche, rétorqua Ginny avec un grand sourire

-Tapette à mouche ? répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

-Bonne idée, intervint Luna en fixant le plafond. Y a des Rongerêves qui traînent encore...

Ginny hésita entre rire et embrasser Luna. Elle se décida rapidement pour un baiser, les occasions étant un peu trop rares à son goût. Hermione sourit, lançant un petit coup d'oeil vers Jessica qui la regardait également avec envie.

-On attends toujours, lança Ginny avec un sourire carnassier. On vous laissera pas tranquilles tant que tu l'auras pas dit, Hermione.

-Bon, bon, d'accord... soupira la jeune fille qui ne voyait plus comment y échapper.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se sentant un noeud à l'estomac. C'était vraiment étrange. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, l'acceptait très bien, mais prononcer ces mots devant d'autres personnes était vraiment difficile. Cela donnait une réalité toute différente aux mots, le sens se faisait plus lourd, plus solide. Elle ferma les yeux et prit la main de la Serpentard qui la serra doucement, mêlant ses doigts aux siens.

-Je... J'aime Jessica... dit Hermione, les mots se bousculant pour sortir.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, appréhendant la réaction de ses amies, mais toutes deux affichaient de grands sourires ravis. Aussitôt, Hermione se sentit mieux. Ginny avait eu raison ; il y avait quelque chose de libérateur dans le fait de confier ses sentiments à des personnes en qui on avait confiance.

Jessica souriait également, bien qu'elle avait remis son masque de cynisme. Hermione s'en étonna brièvement, mais elle comprenait bien mieux Jessica à présent qu'elle l'acceptait comme faisant partie de sa vie. C'était comme si leurs baisers les avaient réglées sur la même longueur d'onde. De nouveau, elle prenait conscience que Jessica était d'une timidité extrême qui se manifestait par le sarcasme.

Hermione se pencha vers la Serpentard pour l'embrasser, laquelle ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre. Ginny et Luna eurent le même sourire attendri, mais finirent quand même par toussoter pour se rappeler au nouveau couple qui semblait avoir perdu toute notion de temps.

-Si tu veux un cachet pour la gorge, c'est Pomfresh qu'il faut aller déranger... grogna Jessica d'un ton boudeur.

-Très drôle, répliqua Ginny avec un sourire amusé, nullement vexée.

Dans une moindre mesure, elle avait conscience que Jessica se servait de ses sarcasmes pour masquer ses difficultés à s'exprimer avec d'autres personnes. Ginny s'en amusait. Jessica en était bien plus intéressante.

-En tout cas, Ron va avoir une attaque en apprenant que vous êtes ensemble, sourit soudain la rouquine.

-Oh oui ! approuva Luna avec un sourire. On devrait d'ailleurs attendre qu'elles lui annoncent avant de lui dire pour nous, Ginny !

-Pour l'achever ? demanda Jessica avec espoir.

-Mais non, il le prendra mieux comme ça, répondit Luna d'un ton joyeux, faisant rire sa douce.

Jessica se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, un sourire reconnaissable entre tous apparaissant lentement sur ses lèvres. Hermione le comprit aussitôt, ayant désormais une longue expérience du mode de fonctionnement de Jessica. A savoir : plus ça fait de vagues, plus c'est marrant et si en plus ça pousse Ron à s'arracher les cheveux, c'est encore meilleur.

-Non ! lança-t-elle avant même que Jessica ait ouvert la bouche.

-Pfff.

-Ecoute, Jessica... Je préfère qu'on garde ça pour nous quelques temps, d'accord ? Le dire à Ron reviendrait à s'embrasser dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner.

-D'accord, d'accord, soupira Jessica. Je voulais juste me venger...

Toutes comprirent qu'elle parlait du Doloris que Ron avait tenté de lui lancer et elles s'agitèrent, mal à l'aise. Ginny se fendit soudain d'un sourire goguenard.

-T'en fais pas, Dumbledore s'en est chargé pour toi, annonça-t-elle.

-Comment ça ? voulut savoir Jessica, fronçant les sourcils.

-Il a chargé Rogue de lui donner sa retenue, répondit Luna d'un ton rêveur. Il avait l'air ravi de s'en occuper.

Hermione sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser. Rogue était déjà sadique en temps normal pour ce qui était des retenues toutes simples. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il donnerait au rouquin pour avoir tenté de faire usage d'un Impardonnable sur Jessica. Surtout qu'elle était sûre que Rogue appréciait la jeune fille. Jessica affichait pour sa part un magnifique sourire sadique, clairement ravie de la nouvelle.

-En tout cas, c'est mieux comme ça, reprit Ginny. Pour vous deux, je veux dire. Je t'imaginais vraiment mal avec Ron, Hermione...

-Vous alliez très mal ensemble, au bal, approuva Luna en hochant la tête.

-Ca ne te gêne pas, Ginny ? demanda Hermione. Je veux dire... Ron est quand même ton frère...

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

-Je survivrai au fait de ne pas t'avoir comme belle soeur ! assura-t-elle. Tu mérites franchement mieux que Ron. En tout cas, Jessica, je te jure que si tu me la rends malheureuse, je te le ferais amèrement regretter.

La Serpentard sourit de toutes ses dents. Un sourire cynique, mais Ginny y lut autre chose. C'était indéfinissable, mais elle se sentit rassurée. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se fier à Jessica. Se tournant vers Luna, elle remarqua qu'elle aussi avait perçu la même chose, bien qu'elle semblait toujours aussi rêveuse.

-

Mme Pomfresh les autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie pour suivre les cours de l'après-midi. L'ennui, c'était qu'en l'occurrence, elles commençaient par un cours de Défense. Hermione n'était pas sûre de la réaction de Jessica en se retrouvant si vite en face de son père après sa crise. La haine de Jessica envers son père restait la seule chose part d'ombre qui restait entre elles et Hermione hésitait à aborder le sujet.

Etrangement, c'était parce qu'elle avait la sensation que Jessica risquait de lui répondre. Seulement, Hermione estimait que la Serpentard avait déjà traversé une épreuve suffisamment pénible en se confiant à elle et ne voulait pas la voir se torturer encore plus, au moins pour le moment.

Sans surprise, elle constata que l'humeur de Jessica diminuait à chaque pas qui les rapprochaient du cours. Hermione la précéda à l'intérieur et s'installa à leur place habituelle, au fond de la salle. Harry et Ron se tournèrent dans leur direction. Le premier semblait partagé, mais adressa tout de même un léger sourire à Hermione qui y vit un signe encourageant, en dépit de la nuance de méfiance qui obscurcit ses yeux lorsqu'il les posa sur Jessica. Avec le temps, elle estimait qu'il pourrait peut-être accepter Jessica. Après tout, jusqu'ici, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle.

Ron, en revanche, semblait plus furieux que jamais. Hermione poussa un soupir. Elle savait que la situation ne s'arrangerait pas avant longtemps. En fait, elle n'était pas sûre que Ron pourrait accepter la présence de Jessica. Elle avait conscience que le jour où le rouquin apprendrait son amour pour Jessica serait pénible pour tous.

Ses deux amis n'étaient pas les seuls à s'intéresser à elles. En voyant leurs camarades chuchoter entre eux, Hermione devina que de nouvelles rumeurs circulaient. Ca ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant, se demandant à quel point les commérages seraient proches de la vérité.

En voyant le regard haineux de Malfoy pour Jessica, Hermione s'inquiéta. Il était fils de Mangemort et Harry le soupçonnait depuis un bon bout de temps d'être lui-même partisan de Voldemort. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit au courant pour Jessica ? Etait-ce l'une des raisons de son animosité envers elle au-delà du fait qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié pour des Gryffondors ?

Mais ça ne collait pas, s'aperçut Hermione. Si Malfoy soupçonnait Jessica de vouloir agir pour le compte de Voldemort, il ne lui aurait certainement pas mené la vie aussi dure. Et s'il savait qu'elle avait trahi Voldemort, il aurait fait bien plus de dégâts en révélant ce détail aux Gryffondors.

Bah, elle aurait bien assez tôt un aperçu des rumeurs. Hermione se tourna vers Jessica et fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille semblait d'humeur encore plus noire qu'à son habitude. Hermione saisit discrètement la main de Jessica sous la table et exerça une pression rassurante. A sa grande satisfaction, la Serpentard sembla se détendre légèrement.

Ce n'était pas grand' chose, mais connaissant Jessica, c'était déjà beaucoup. Hermione reporta son attention sur le cours qui débutait. Wingdal évita soigneusement de s'approcher d'elles durant toute la leçon et ne jeta pas même un regard en direction de sa fille. Cette dernière sembla apprécier le traitement, bien qu'elle n'en montra aucun signe décelable par tout autre qu'Hermione.

A la fin du cours, le professeur s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda de rester quelques instants. Ce dernier accepta aussitôt. Ron voulut rester, mais Wingdal le congédia et il se résigna à partir seul, ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur. Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de rejoindre Jessica qui s'était précipitée dehors à la sonnerie. Elle se souvenait que Harry lui avait dit que c'était Wingdal qui lui avait appris que Jessica avait été folle. Elle se demandait ce que le professeur voulait à son ami, mais savait qu'elle ne le saurait que si Harry décidait de lui en faire part.

Une fois seul avec son élève, Wingdal poussa un soupir en se frottant l'arrête du nez.

-J'ai appris de mes confrères ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, Potter, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Jessica est-elle vraiment innocente, comme le pense Miss Granger, d'après-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas, professeur, répondit Harry avec une moue. Mais pourquoi me poser la question à moi ? Si Dumbledore vous a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé...

-Dumbledore n'était pas sur place, coupa Wingdal en secouant la tête. Je voudrais avoir l'avis d'une des personnes qui ont assisté à l'incident. Miss Granger serait bien sûr la plus indiquée, mais je doute qu'elle réponde à mes questions...

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant. Pourtant, lui-même ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'en tenir.

-Hermione, Ginny et Luna sont persuadées de son innocence, professeur, dit-il enfin. Ron, lui, est sûr du contraire, mais...

Il hésita. Ron était son meilleur ami, pourtant il devait bien admettre que son jugement n'était pas franchement objectif quand il s'agissait de Jessica.

-Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous, professeur ?

-Ce que j'en pense ? répéta Wingdal avec un sourire. J'espère que Miss Granger a raison et que sa confiance est justifiée. Mais je dois agir selon ma raison, et non pas selon mes espoirs. Accordons à Jessica le bénéfice du doute, mais gardons un oeil ouvert, Potter. Une précaution jugée inutile s'avère parfois payante, la mise sous surveillance des Grangers l'a malheureusement prouvé...

-Comptez sur moi, professeur.

Harry quitta la salle et se dirigea en direction du cours de Sortilège, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était persuadé qu'Hermione avait une bonne raison pour faire confiance à Jessica, de même que Ginny. Pour ce qui était de Luna, Harry avait du mal à se fier à son jugement des plus... fantasque.

Pourtant, trois de ses amies affirmaient que Jessica était innocente. Seul Ron s'obstinait à la voir coupable. En l'occurrence, Harry était plus enclin à se rallier au jugement de ses amies, pourtant...

Le conseil de Wingdal était bon, décida-t-il. Il garderait les yeux ouverts jusqu'à preuve de l'innocence de Jessica. Hermione lui en voudrait probablement, mais il ferait avec. Il pourrait s'excuser plus tard, s'il y avait vraiment matière à se faire pardonner.

Sinon, il parviendrait peut-être à sauver son amie.

-

Le lendemain matin, Hermione résista difficilement à l'envie de faire un détour par la table des Serpentard pour saluer Jessica comme elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle se contenta plutôt d'un signe de la main et d'un sourire avant de retrouver Ginny et Luna à la table des Serdaigles où elles s'étaient installées en compagnie de Billy.

Tout en prenant place à coté de Ginny, Hermione se demanda quel couple était le plus chanceux. Elle enviait ses amies de pouvoir manger ensemble, pourtant elle supposait qu'il devait être encore plus dur de résister à la tentation d'un baiser en étant aussi proche. Aussi pénible que la séparation fut, elle avait au moins l'avantage de l'empêcher d'agir inconsciemment.

-Tu va bien, Hermione ? demanda timidement Billy en piochant dans le porte- toast. J'étais drôlement inquiet quand tu t'es évanouie mercredi soir...

-Je vais très bien, Billy, merci, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Ce n'était rien de bien méchant.

-Pourtant, j'ai entendu dire que c'était Jessica Wingdal qui t'avait lancée un maléfice, qu'elle était une Mangemort et qu'elle t'avait pourchassée dans tout le château pour te tuer, reprit Billy en lançant un regard inquiet en direction de la table des Serpentards.

Hermione sentit son coeur chavirer, mais se reprit rapidement. Il était impossible que quiconque sache vraiment que cette histoire était à la fois très proche et très éloignée de la vérité. Non, elle savait parfaitement d'où venait cette rumeur...

-Et c'est tout ce que Ron raconte autour de lui ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton aigre.

Billy sursauta et baissa le nez sur son assiette, rougissant d'embarras.

-Ne crois pas à toutes ses histoires, Billy, reprit Hermione plus aimablement. Jessica ne cherche pas à me tuer, crois moi.

-Désolé, murmura le garçon.

-T'en fais pas, Billy, intervint Ginny. On a l'habitude des bêtises de mon frère... Il se venge comme il peut de la veste qu'il s'est pris dernièrement.

Billy cligna des yeux sans comprendre pendant que trois sourires amusés lui faisait face. Il avait la sensation de manquer d'éléments pour comprendre la blague, mais décida de ne pas creuser la question. Il appréciait toujours les rares fois où les jeunes filles venaient le rejoindre et ne voulait surtout pas se fâcher avec elles.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Hermione rejoignit enfin Jessica qui semblait d'excellente humeur. Elles commençaient la journée par un double cours de Potion. Elles s'installèrent et furent étonnées de voir Harry les rejoindre de lui-même. D'habitude, c'était Hermione et Jessica qui venaient parfois s'asseoir à sa table.

-Je dois prendre ça comment ? demanda Jessica avec un sourire cynique. T'as décidé de me surveiller ou de me faire confiance ?

-Un peu des deux, répondit Harry en toute franchise. J'attends de voir la suite, mais d'ici là, j'ai bien l'intention de te garder à l'oeil...

-Harry... soupira Hermione.

-Je fais ça pour ton bien, Hermione, coupa Harry. Après tout, c'est bien toi qui me répètes sans arrêt d'être prudent, non ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle avait conscience que c'était probablement le mieux qu'elle pouvait espérer et, mine de rien, c'était plutôt encourageant. Au moins, il semblait décidé à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Rogue entra en claquant la porte derrière lui et descendit lentement l'allée. Arrivé à hauteur de Jessica, il s'immobilisa et la toisa longuement d'un regard glacial. Jessica lui rendit un regard chargé de mépris. Entre les deux, Hermione s'efforça de réprimer le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Toute la classe attendait l'habituel échange de vacheries avec impatience, tout en tâchant de rester impassible. L'exercice était délicat tant ils appréciaient les joutes verbales auxquels Rogue et Jessica se livraient sans cesse. L'avantage était double : Tant qu'il s'énervait après la jeune fille, Rogue n'était pas dans leur dos et en plus, c'était un divertissement bienvenu pendant un cours que tous jugeaient rébarbatif au possible.

Pourtant, aucun des deux ne dit mot et Rogue rejoignit son bureau pour commencer la leçon. Les élèves déçus s'attaquèrent à la potion du jour, espérant que ce n'était que partie remise. Harry, pour sa part, trouvait le fait des plus inquiétant. Il restait intimement convaincu que Rogue était au service de Voldemort, quoi que Dumbledore puisse dire quand à sa confiance envers le professeur. Jusqu'ici, c'était l'animosité entre Rogue et Jessica qui lui faisait apprécier la jeune fille. A ses yeux, ce brusque cessez-le-feu cachait quelque chose.

De son coté, Hermione observait en douce le chaudron de Jessica, constatant que la potion de sa petite amie était très légèrement inférieure à la sienne. Elle commençait à se poser un grand nombre de questions quand à Jessica et Rogue. En fait, elle soupçonnait qu'ils étaient à leur manière aussi proches qu'elle l'était de McGonagall.

L'idée manqua la faire éclater de rire et elle parvint de justesse à ne lâcher qu'un pouffement. Rogue la foudroya aussitôt du regard.

-Et si vous partagiez avec nous ce qui vous amuse autant, Miss Granger ? lança-t-il une voix polaire. Je vois bien que vos camarades n'attendent qu'une occasion de se divertir...

Hermione baissa la tête sur son chaudron, ne se voyant pas expliquer à Rogue devant toute la classe ce à quoi elle était en train de penser. Le professeur détestait McGonagall et verrait sûrement d'un très mauvais oeil la comparaison.

-Je lui disais juste qu'un seul de vos cheveux suffirait à graisser toutes les portes du château, intervint Jessica avec un sourire amusé. Certaines en auraient bien besoin.

-Désopilant, vraiment... Je vous ai connu plus incisive, Miss Wingdal...

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Hermione qui s'agita légèrement, mal à l'aise.

-J'espère que vos fréquentations plus que douteuses n'ont pas un effet néfaste sur votre verve habituelle...

-Je suis pas la seule à faiblir, on dirait, s'amusa Jessica. C'est que vous seriez presque aimable, vous savez ?

-Et bien nous verrons si une retenue suffira à défaire cette vaine illusion, Miss Wingdal, répliqua Rogue.

Hermione retourna à sa potion, perplexe. Rogue avait parlé du même ton froid et méprisant qu'il employait pour n'importe qui d'autre, pourtant... il lui semblait avoir distingué une toute petite note chaleureuse, bien qu'elle soit incapable de déterminer si elle l'avait rêvée ou non.

Lançant un petit coup d'oeil vers Jessica qui s'était remise à sa potion sans se formaliser de la retenue, Hermione songea qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre au sujet de Jessica, finalement.

Elle s'en réjouissait à l'avance.

-

Malgré la sensation de bonheur qui l'avait envahie depuis qu'elle avait enfin accepté ses sentiments envers Jessica, Hermione savait qu'elle devait prendre une décision délicate qui ne plairait pas forcément à la Serpentard.

En effet, leur longue discussion lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'importance de l'Animagus dans le réseau d'espions que Voldemort avait installé à Poudlard. Il fallait impérativement que l'Ordre en soit informé.

L'ennui, c'était que pour cela, Hermione devrait expliquer en détail le rôle de l'Animagus, mais aussi expliquer comment elle en avait pris connaissance. Par conséquent, elle devrait révéler les fautes de Jessica, en dépit de ses réticences.

Hermione hésitait à en discuter avec Jessica. Cette dernière était très vite revenue à son comportement habituel, ce qui s'avérait être à double tranchant. Et si Hermione se réjouissait en grande partie de la retrouver telle qu'elle l'avait toujours connue, elle estimait que dans le cas présent, le caractère mouvant de Jessica constituait un petit problème loin d'être négligeable.

De plus, Hermione estimait qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Plus elle hésiterait, plus Voldemort récolterait des informations. A défaut de le capturer rapidement, Dumbledore pourrait au moins sérieusement entraver les mouvements de l'Animagus. Quand bien même elle était amoureuse de Jessica, Hermione savait qu'elle devait garder la tête froide.

Ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle retrouva McGonagall pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînement, en dépit des réticences de son professeur qui estimait préférable qu'Hermione se repose. La jeune fille refusa. Jessica était en retenue avec Rogue et l'idée de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec Ron et Harry ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Le rouquin la harcelait continuellement sur Jessica et elle voyait bien que les discours fielleux de Ron faisaient leur chemin dans l'esprit de Harry. Il restait malheureusement trop de doutes en lui pour qu'il ignore Ron complètement.

L'entraînement avait beau être difficile, il lui permettait au moins de se changer les idées et elle progressait régulièrement.

-C'était vraiment excellent, Miss Granger, déclara finalement McGonagall. Mais le plus dur reste encore à accomplir.

-Je fais tout mon possible, soupira Hermione en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, mais c'est vraiment difficile...

-Bien sûr que c'est difficile ! Ce n'est pas sans raison que Dumbledore vous a choisie vous plutôt que Potter, Miss Granger. Votre entraînement est loin d'être achevé. D'ailleurs, nous allons devoir l'espacer, hélas...

Hermione considéra McGonagall avec surprise.

-C'est pourtant vous qui souhaitiez l'intensifier, professeur.

-Je sais bien, mais la situation a changé. Et puis, j'ai dans l'idée que vous n'auriez rien contre un peu plus de temps libre...

Hermione se sentit rougir. Elle savait parfaitement que McGonagall comprenait le sens des runes qu'elle portait en permanence autour du cou et que c'était Jessica qui les lui avaient offertes. Elle était en revanche incapable de déterminer si le professeur l'approuvait ou non.

-Pendant que j'y pense... reprit Hermione, ravie d'avoir une occasion de détourner la conversation. J'aurais souhaité avoir un entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore dès que possible, professeur.

McGonagall posa sur elle un regard sévère.

-Serait-ce lié avec ce qui s'est déroulé mercredi, Miss Granger ?

-D'une certaine manière, répondit Hermione.

Le professeur s'accorda un instant de réflexion, observant toujours Hermione. Finalement, elle hocha la tête.

-Très bien, je vais voir si le directeur accepte de vous recevoir et je vous tiendrais au courant. A présent, il est temps que vous retourniez à votre salle commune. Bonne nuit, Miss Granger.

-Bonne nuit, professeur.

Hermione se leva et quitta le bureau de McGonagall. Elle ressentait un petit pincement de culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir finalement pris une décision sans consulter Jessica, mais la situation l'exigeait. Elle espérait juste que Jessica ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

Et puis, elle pourrait toujours se faire pardonner.

Avec un sourire en coin, Hermione entra dans la salle commune et s'installa pour faire quelques devoirs, au grand dam de Harry et Ron qu'elle foudroya du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à l'imiter.

-

Le lendemain, Hermione retrouva Jessica aussitôt après avoir pris son petit déjeuner et les deux jeunes filles mirent le cap sur la bibliothèque. L'endroit était relativement peu fréquenté quand on savait choisir les bons endroit et pour peu qu'on évitait les régions patrouillées par Mme Pince, on bénéficiait d'une tranquillité relative, bien qu'il fallait se méfier des quelques étudiants perdus dans les rayonnages et qui avaient tendance à débarquer sans prévenir depuis une pile de livres.

Jessica était d'excellente humeur, ce matin. Elle avait Hermione pour elle toute seule, bien qu'elles ne pouvaient guère profiter de l'occasion pour échanger plus de quelques baisers furtifs, mais surtout, elle avait croisé Ron sur le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Comme l'avait redouté Hermione, Rogue s'était montré particulièrement sadique en matière de punition. Il avait forcé le rouquin à porter une couronne qui semblait avoir été fabriquée par un enfant de trois ans qui avait pour seul matériau du carton et quelques crayons de couleur, avait poussé le vice à lui lancer un sortilège qui avait inscrit sur sa robe de soirée orange « Weasley est notre Roi » qu'il devait porter, le tout en récurant les couloirs armé d'une brosse à dents sous la surveillance d'un Rusard pas moins que ravi de chanter la chanson avec les paroles de Serpentard.

Même deux heures plus tard, Jessica ricanait encore de temps en temps. Elle avait proposé à Hermione d'installer deux chaises longues pour faire leur devoir tout en profitant du spectacle, mais la Gryffondor avait refusé net. La Serpentard avait un peu hésité, mais préférait quand même passer la matinée avec Hermione.

D'une certaine manière, celle-ci avait été flattée par le choix, de la même manière que Jessica s'était sentie rassurée de constater qu'Hermione la préférait finalement aux études. Pour preuve, l'énorme livre qui était ouvert devant la Gryffondor n'avait pas changé une seule fois de page, bien qu'Hermione ne cesse de répéter qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'elles se mettent enfin au travail.

Alors qu'Hermione se penchait un peu plus qu'il n'était nécessaire sur la copie de Jessica pour « corriger » les quelques lignes qu'elle avait vaguement griffonnées sur son parchemin, laquelle ne jugeait pas très utile de se reculer pour éviter à Hermione de se coller contre elle et s'assurait d'un bras passé autour de la taille qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber de sa chaise, Ginny et Luna surgirent d'un rayon.

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes filles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre avant de pousser des soupirs de soulagement pendant que leur cadette se moquaient joyeusement d'elles avant de s'installer à leur table avec de grands sourires amusés.

-Vous êtes mignonnes, lança Ginny d'un ton moqueur.

-Va donc aider ton frère a récurer le couloir... grogna Jessica avec un regard noir.

La rouquine roula des yeux, nullement vexée. Tout comme Hermione et Luna, elle avait développé une sorte d'immunité aux sarcasmes de Jessica et ne s'en vexait plus depuis longtemps, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté.

-Vous êtes pas très discrètes, en tout cas, reprit Ginny. Imaginez si ça avait été d'autres élèves plutôt que nous ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, songeant qu'elles devraient être un peu plus prudentes. Pourtant, c'était étonnamment difficile d'être si près de Jessica sans la prendre dans ses bras et la couvrir de baisers. Une partie d'elle désirait ne plus se soucier des apparences, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas prête à assumer publiquement sa relation avec Jessica.

Avec un soupir, elle tourna une page de son livre et s'intéressa à son devoir. Un mouvement la distraya pourtant et elle vit McGonagall approcher de leur table d'un pas raide, visiblement contrariée.

-Ah, vous êtes là, Miss Granger. Dumbledore vous attend, déclara-t-elle sous les regards intrigués de Ginny, Luna et Jessica. La présence de Miss Wingdal est également requise.

-Ma présence ? répéta Jessica en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle. McGonagall semblait clairement désapprouver l'idée, en tout cas. Il suffisait de lui jeter un coup d'oeil pour s'en rendre compte. Elle hocha la tête avec raideur en direction de Jessica qui regardait Hermione avec surprise.

-Pourquoi Jessica doit-elle venir, professeur ? demanda Hermione avec une moue.

-J'aimerais le savoir, répondit McGonagall. Je ne fais que vous transmettre les indications du directeur. Venez, maintenant. Vos amies peuvent également se joindre à nous si vous le souhaiter.

Hermione hésita, lançant un regard incertain vers Jessica qui semblait méfiante. Celle-ci finit par hausser les épaules, estimant qu'elle n'avait qu'une façon de connaître le pourquoi du comment. Et puis, quoi qu'il se dise dans le bureau du directeur, elle ne voyait aucune raison de le cacher à Ginny et Luna.

Les deux jeunes filles les suivirent donc dans les couloirs, croisant un Ron qui briquait rageusement le sol, entouré de Serpentards qui chantaient à tue-tête leur version de « Weasley est notre roi ». Jessica ricana en le croisant pendant que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel. D'accord, Ron méritait d'être puni, mais elle estimait tout de même que c'était un peu exagéré quand même.

-

En entrant dans le bureau du directeur, Hermione eut une surprise dont elle se serait volontiers passée. Dumbledore n'était pas seul à les attendre. Rogue était également présent, mais Hermione s'y était à moitié attendue. En revanche, elle n'avait pas prévu la présence de Wingdal qui attendait patiemment et qui fronça les sourcils en voyant sa fille entrer à la suite d'Hermione.

En se rendant compte de la présence de son père, Jessica se figea et son visage se crispa en un rictus haineux. Hermione lui prit doucement la main, espérant qu'elle se contrôlerait. Brusquement, elle prit conscience d'un détail troublant : Wingdal n'était pas venu prendre des nouvelles de sa fille lorsqu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

Une fois de plus, Hermione se demanda pourquoi le père et la fille éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre une telle haine. Wingdal connaissait-il le choix de sa fille ? Etait-ce là l'origine de cette animosité ? Elle mit ces considérations de côté. Elle n'était pas venue pour ça et la réunion s'annonçait suffisamment difficile sans qu'elle ne complique encore les choses avec des questions malvenues.

-Entrez, entrez ! lança Dumbledore depuis son bureau. Installez-vous. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais j'ai pris la liberté d'inviter les professeur Rogue et Wingdal.

Hermione hocha la tête, résignée. Elle se serait bien passée de la présence du père de sa petite amie, mais c'était un membre de l'Ordre, après tout. Il serait immanquablement mis au courant. Seulement, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer qu'il était préférable qu'il ne le soit pas en présence de Jessica, laquelle lançait des regards hostile à son père.

-Pourquoi on est tous là ? demanda finalement la Serpentard en se tournant vers Hermione. Et pourquoi il est là, _lui_ ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant Wingdal d'un geste rageur du pouce.

-L'autre soir, tu m'as demandée de te faire confiance, Jessica, répondit Hermione en posant une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son bras. Cette fois, c'est à moi de te le demander...

Jessica lui lança un regard pénétrant, puis acquiesça lentement. Tous s'installèrent sur les chaises que Dumbledore avait conjurées.

-Je suis surpris de ne pas voir Harry, je dois dire, dit le directeur.

-Il n'était pas avec eux lorsque je les ai trouvées, expliqua McGonagall.

-De toutes manières, je préfère que Harry n'entende pas ce que je suis venue expliquer, intervint Hermione. Pas pour le moment, du moins. J'ai peur qu'il ne réagisse de manière un peu trop inconsidérée...

-A votre guise, Miss Granger, reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé. Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Hermione se tourna vers Jessica, une expression embarrassée sur le visage.

-Tu veux bien que je leur répète ce que tu m'as dit l'autre matin, Jessica ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais ils doivent comprendre ta situation...

-Tu comptais le faire de toutes façons, non ? fit remarquer Jessica avec un sourire tendu. Mais je préfèrerais que mon père ne soit pas là...

-Votre père est un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, Miss Wingdal, intervint Dumbledore. Quoi qu'il se dira dans ce bureau, il l'apprendra d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-L'Ordre de quoi ? demanda Jessica en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'était pas la seule à manifester de la surprise. Que Dumbledore décide de révéler l'existence de l'Ordre à Jessica était de toute évidence totalement imprévu, mais Hermione y vit un signe encourageant. Rogue affichait un sourire glacial non dénué d'une note de satisfaction alors que McGonagall s'était rembrunie. Wingdal, pour sa part, restait impassible, attendant la suite des évènements.

-J'entrerais dans les détails plus tard, si vous le voulez bien, reprit le directeur. J'aimerais tout d'abord que Miss Granger nous explique la raison de cette réunion, puisqu'elle en est à l'origine.

Jessica hésita, lançant un regard incertain autour d'elle. Elle considéra de nouveau Hermione qui soutint son regard, bien qu'elle semblait désolée de lui imposer cette situation. Jessica soupira. Elle avait une entière confiance en Hermione et se fiait à son jugement. Et puis, la Gryffondor avait bien remit sa vie entre ses mains alors qu'elle était à moitié folle...

-Très bien, Hermione, dis leur...

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, puis se lança. Elle résuma en grande partie ce que Jessica lui avait confié le jeudi matin, éludant uniquement ce qui concernait leur sentiments, mais insistant lourdement sur le rôle que jouait l'Animagus dans la transmission des messages. Lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, un silence pesant s'abattit dans le bureau, tous les présents observant Jessica avec des expressions variées.

Jessica s'agita, mal à l'aise. Elle était contente qu'Hermione ne lui ait pas demandée de se confier elle-même. Elle n'en n'aurait pas eu la force, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais. L'expression qu'affichaient Ginny et Luna était particulièrement difficile à supporter.

-Est-ce exact ? demanda finalement Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

Jessica se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Le directeur se leva et arpenta la pièce d'un air songeur.

-Nous soupçonnions quelque chose de ce genre, poursuivit-il. Nous savions que vous aviez séjourné à Ste-Mangouste, par exemple. Votre père nous l'avait signalé. Je suis soulagé d'apprendre que vous avez tourné le dos à Lord Voldemort, Miss Wingdal. Néanmoins, cela signifie que vous êtes en danger. La trahison est sévèrement punie...

-Ca, je me doute bien qu'il va pas m'accueillir à bras ouvert si jamais j'avais l'idée stupide et suicidaire d'y retourner, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Jessica.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. La Serpentard ne semblait pas trop mal prendre le fait qu'elle ait révélé son passé. Dumbledore sourit avec indulgence.

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous pouvons vous protéger au besoin, Miss Wingdal.

Le directeur se lança dans une explication détaillée de ce qu'était l'Ordre du Phénix. Jessica l'écouta avec stupéfaction. Elle s'était toujours doutée qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ce goût là, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que son père sortirait finalement de sa neutralité. Elle lui lança un regard étonné avant de se renfrogner et de se détourner avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien, reprit Dumbledore. Mais à présent, nous sommes tous sans le même camp, aussi...

-En êtes vous vraiment sûr, Albus ? coupa McGonagall. D'après Harold, Miss Wingdal est une Occlumens et y a recours en permanence...

-Il devait leur donner aussi mes mensurations tant qu'il y est... gronda Jessica avec mauvaise humeur, visiblement furieuse de l'indiscrétion de son père.

Hermione sourit avec indulgence, bien que les doutes de McGonagall la peinaient.

-Je suis persuadé que Miss Wingdal n'a pas menti, Minerva, répondit Dumbledore sans relever la remarque de Jessica. Je ne pense pas qu'elle mentirait à Miss Granger et cette dernière semble tout aussi persuadée de sa sincérité.

McGonagall hocha la tête, visiblement convaincue. Dumbledore se tourna de nouveau en direction de Jessica.

-Miss Wingdal, connaissez-vous d'autres espions à Poudlard ?

-Non, répondit Jessica. Je faisais mes rapports sans me soucier des autres, c'était les instructions... L'endroit où je déposais et récupérais mes messages semblait m'être réservé. Bien sûr, je pense avoir une idée de l'identité de quelques personnes pouvant être des espions, mais je n'en n'ai aucune preuve.

-Lord Voldemort a toujours été très prudent, en effet, soupira Dumbledore. Tant pis. Il nous faudra prendre de sérieuses mesures concernant cet Animagus. Le système est vraiment ingénieux, je dois admettre.

-Et pour la personne qui a tenté de tuer Hermione ? intervint Ginny.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue qui afficha une moue contrariée, mais consentit à répondre.

-Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé, malheureusement... Le maléfice en lui-même ne permettait pas d'identifier le lanceur. Je ne peux que supposer que le coupable a agi rapidement, Miss Wingdal pouvant décider à tout moment d'aller l'offrir à Miss Granger.

-Vous soupçonnez un élève ? demanda McGonagall.

-Bien que je n'aie toujours aucune preuve, je pense qu'effectivement une Serpentard a été au moins complice... Toutefois, il reste la possibilité que le vrai coupable ait fait usage de l'Impérium...

-Ne négligez aucune piste, Severus, dit Dumbledore. J'imagine que tout a été dit, donc... Nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'évolution de tout ceci, Miss Granger.

Hermione hocha la tête, puis se leva, imitée par Jessica, Ginny et Luna. Elles quittèrent le bureau tout en réfléchissant à ce qui s'y était dit. Ginny et Luna observaient Jessica du coin de l'oeil, visiblement contrariées.

-Alors tu étais vraiment... commença Ginny.

-Oui et non, coupa Jessica avec un soupir. Je ne l'étais plus quand on s'est rencontrées. Ce n'était pas une manoeuvre de ma part. Mais je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir...

Ginny et Luna échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire et sautèrent sur Jessica qui manqua s'étaler par terre. Hermione roula des yeux avec amusement pendant que sa petite amie se faisait à moitié écraser par l'étreinte de ses deux amies.

-Ne sois pas stupide, Jessica, je te fais confiance ! déclara Ginny.

-Pareil pour moi ! renchérit Luna.

-Me l'abîmez pas, les filles, intervint Hermione.

Elle affichait pourtant un sourire, rassurée de la réaction de ses cadettes. Jessica se dégagea de la double étreinte en protestant, mais elle affichait également un sourire reconnaissant. Elle se sentait plus légère, comme si on venait de la débarrasser d'un poids qui pesait sur sa conscience.

Elle se sentait enfin prête à commencer sa nouvelle vie au coté de ses amies, mais surtout d'Hermione. Finalement, elle avait pris la bonne décision en révélant son passé. Les choses s'arrangeraient sûrement à présent.

Après tout, elle avait déjà subit la pire torture qui soit. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire que ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici ?


	21. Vacances, vous avez dis vacances ?

NdA : Et oui, je suis encore en vie ! Moins de temps pour écrire, en ce moment, et ma muse s'est paumée en ville, mais j'ai finit par la récupérer grace à un piège à base de miettes de cookies, donc tout va bien ! Sinon, comme d'hab, merci aux reviewer, aux lecteurs anonyme et à Amand1 pour les corrections.

* * *

Les journées d'Hermione étaient si remplies qu'elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment le temps de s'en rendre compte, Noël était très proche, pour la plus grande joie des élèves qui appréciaient toujours cette période de l'année. La perspective de vacances enthousiasmait tout particulièrement Ginny qui n'en pouvait plus d'avoir autant de travail.

Pour sa part, Hermione était partagée. Elle était impatiente de revoir ses parents, qui résidaient toujours chez les Weasley, mais désirait tout autant rester avec Jessica. Malheureusement, la Serpentard restait à Poudlard pour les vacances et Hermione ne pouvait rester sans devoir fournir des explications qu'elle ne se voyait pas exprimer à ses parents. Jamais auparavant Noël ne lui avait semblé si frustrant.

Au cours des semaines qui avaient suivi leur réunion dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione et Jessica s'étaient considérablement rapprochées. Désormais, Hermione se sentait parfaitement à l'aise lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Jessica, laquelle semblait également rassurée par la constatation que leur relation avançait dans le bon sens. Malgré tout, Hermione ne se sentait pas encore prête à quitter l'ombre avec Jessica.

Toutes deux profitaient d'autant plus des moments où elles pouvaient se retrouver seules que ceux-ci s'avéraient très rares. Outre leur appartenance à deux Maisons différentes, c'était principalement à cause de Ron qui persistait à se méfier de Jessica et les suivait un peu partout avec l'efficacité d'un maléfice de Glue Perpétuelle. Harry semblait s'être un peu calmé, bien qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup à Jessica et paraissait toujours se méfier de la jeune fille.

Quelques jours après la réunion de l'Ordre, Harry avait eu un nouvel entretien avec Wingdal. Bien que ce dernier ne soit pas entré dans les détails, il avait annoncé à Harry que finalement, il semblait que Jessica était bien innocente. Le professeur avait paru rassuré en lui annonçant cette nouvelle, mais avait refusé de s'étendre, lui expliquant qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de révéler tous les détails de l'affaire et qu'il serait très certainement informé en temps et en heure.

Pourtant, Harry s'apercevait qu'il avait du mal à accepter la présence de Jessica, désormais. Il était sûr qu'on lui cachait délibérément quelque chose d'important la concernant et son caractère changeant ne l'incitait pas à la confiance, bien au contraire. La voir si proche d'Hermione l'inquiétait également, d'autant que celle-ci avait de toute évidence une confiance aveugle envers la Serpentard.

C'était ça, le hic, supposait Harry. Jessica était une Serpentard. Le jeune homme était persuadé que si la jeune fille avait été d'une autre Maison, il se serait rangé à l'avis de Wingdal. Pourtant, quoi qu'il en pense, ses préjugés avaient la vie dure. Il était parfaitement incapable de se défaire de l'idée qu'étant une Serpentard, Jessica cachait certainement quelque chose. Et surtout, elle avait un petit quelque chose qui lui rappelait Rogue. Autant dire que vis à vis de Harry, elle cumulait les handicaps.

Hermione en venait à envier Ginny et Luna de plus en plus. Trop occupé à s'énerver après Jessica, Ron ne s'inquiétait plus du tout de « l'amitié » de sa soeur et Luna, ce qui convenait parfaitement aux deux jeunes filles. Elles avaient nettement moins de mal à s'isoler et ne s'en privaient pas, bien qu'elles étaient désolées pour Hermione et Jessica.

L'animosité entre Ron et la Serpentard avait atteint un point critique, tout le monde à Poudlard s'en apercevait. Une fois de plus, des paris se faisaient sur qui attaquerait l'autre le premier. Jessica était d'autant plus méchante envers le rouquin qu'elle avait conscience que les vacances de noël approchaient de plus en plus. Ce qui signifiait que l'imbécile l'empêchait de profiter d'Hermione avant de devoir la quitter.

Loin de calmer les choses, Hermione était elle-même bien prêt de stupéfixer Ron pour les mêmes raisons. Elle ne pouvait pratiquement plus faire un pas sans l'avoir sur le dos. Il était comme une ombre, la discrétion en moins. Les rares moments de répit étaient lors des cours auxquels Ron ne participait pas, ce qui n'était de toute façon pas propice à un peu de romance. Ils n'y avaient que les entraînements de Quidditchs qui leur permettaient de passer un peu de temps seule à seule. Quand Hermione recommanda à Harry d'en organiser plus, histoire de bien se préparer pour remporter la coupe, elle ne s'attira que des regards incrédules. Ron, pour sa part, parut encore plus suspicieux.

-Ils vont me rendre dingue... soupira finalement Hermione, deux jours avant le début des vacances. Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser un peu en paix ?

Elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Jessica. Harry et Ron étaient installés à deux tables de la leur et les surveillaient avec la discrétion d'un groupe de Géants perdus dans un village de Gobelins.

-Si tu me laissais régler la question à ma façon, on aurait la paix, fit remarquer Jessica avec un sourire pervers.

-Aussi tentant que ce soit, je ne pense pas que lancer des maléfices en tout genre à leurs affaires quand ils ont le dos tourné va contribuer à dissiper leur soupçons, ma chérie, s'amusa Hermione.

-D'accord, mais ce serait amusant et ça me défoulerait. Je le supporte vraiment plus...

Hermione partageait son opinion, mais l'admettre ne ferait que l'inciter à se montrer encore plus désagréable envers Ron, ce qui n'arrangerait en rien la situation. Une diversion bienvenue arriva en la présence de Ginny et Luna qui avançaient vers elles avec de grands sourires ravis qui ne manquèrent pas d'intriguer Hermione et Jessica. Harry et Ron étaient tout aussi curieux puisqu'ils s'approchèrent pour savoir de quoi il retournait, oubliant pour un moment leur méfiance envers Jessica qui observait les deux jeunes filles avec un sourire mi-curieux, mi-moqueur.

-On peut profiter de la plaisanterie, les filles ? lança-t-elle. Surtout si elle est aux dépends de l'autre Veracrasse qui te sert de frère, Ginny.

-Luna va passer noël à la maison ! s'écria joyeusement Ginny, coupant le sifflet à Ron qui s'apprêtait à répondre vertement à Jessica. Maman vient juste de m'envoyer Errol pour me dire que c'était d'accord !

-Tu as invité Loufoca ?! s'offusqua Ron avec une expression furieuse. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu, au juste ?

-Parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, répondit Ginny avec un regard glacial. Et si tu l'appelles comme ça une fois de plus, je te le ferais regretter...

Jessica leva la main avec un grand sourire sadique.

-Je vote pour le lynchage de la carotte !

-Personne t'a sonnée, sale vipère ! s'énerva Ron.

-Calmez-vous, vous deux ! intervint Hermione à voix basse. Si Mme Pince vous entend...

Jessica et Ron se lancèrent des regards meurtriers, mais en restèrent là. Hermione reporta son attention sur Ginny et Luna qui rayonnaient littéralement de bonheur à l'idée de passer noël ensembles. La jeune fille ressentit une très légère pointe de jalousie, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Si encore elle avait passé noël chez elle avec ses parents, elle n'aurait pas hésité à inviter Jessica, mais comme ils allaient chez les Weasley...

-En tout cas, Maman est impatiente de connaître Luna, poursuivit Ginny avec un grand sourire. Ca va être génial !

-Je suis contente de passer noël avec toi, moi aussi ! renchérit Luna. Sinon, je serais restée toute seule ici et...

Ses yeux se remplirent soudain de larmes et Ginny lui passa un bras autour des épaules, déposant un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

-Calme toi, Luna, murmura-t-elle. Tu passes noël à la maison !

Luna hocha la tête, retrouvant son sourire et rassurant Ginny. Cette dernière était vraiment contente que sa mère ait accepté. Elle n'osait pas imaginer l'impact qu'un noël solitaire aurait eu sur le moral de Luna. La jeune fille restait encore un peu fragile et avait du mal à contrôler son étrange empathie. Son humeur s'en ressentait et elle sombrait parfois dans une profonde dépression en l'espace de quelques secondes. Par chance, la présence de Ginny suffisait à la réconforter.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, intervint Hermione avant de pousser un soupir. J'aurais aimé pouvoir inviter Jessica...

-C'est rien, assura cette dernière avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte qui ne dissimula pas sa déception aux yeux de sa petite amie. J'ai l'habitude de passer noël seule, de toute façon...

-C'est vrai que tu es systématiquement restée à Poudlard lors des vacances de noël, intervint soudain Harry. Je m'en souviens, maintenant...

Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit encore plus, découvrant ses dents.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir te morfondre tranquillement à Poudlard pendant qu'on s'amuse tous ensembles ? T'es invitée aussi, Jessica ! annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Un court silence s'installa. Ron semblait pétrifié, le teint verdâtre et serrant convulsivement les poings. L'instant d'après, il protestait avec véhémence pendant qu'Hermione poussait une exclamation joyeuse et que Jessica semblait tout simplement abasourdie. Mme Pince leur fonça dessus avec un regard assassin et les vira de la bibliothèque sans cérémonies.

Une fois dans le couloir, Ron se tourna vers sa soeur, blanc de rage.

-Tu... Tu... Espèce de... C'est hors de question ! beugla-t-il. Comment tu peux me faire ça, Ginny ?!

-Papa et Maman sont d'accord, Ron ! s'énerva la rouquine. Elle vient et si t'es pas content, tant pis pour toi !

-Traîtresse... grogna son frère d'un ton amer en s'éloignant.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, avant de se retrouver avec une Hermione et une Jessica ravies au cou qui se confondirent en remerciement. Luna les observaient avec un sourire ravi, le courant de gratitude émanant d'Hermione la réchauffant doucement. Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'il émanait également de Jessica, bien que dans une moindre mesure. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle entrevoyait la douceur malgré le barrage d'occlumencie qui protégeait Jessica de son empathie.

Luna se demanda si elle devait signaler à Ginny qu'elle commençait à ressentir les émotions de la Serpentard. L'ennui, c'est que ça signifiait probablement que son empathie se renforçait et cette nouvelle risquait surtout d'inquiéter son amour. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas avoir de secret envers elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas en avoir pour elle. Mais rien ne pressait, après tout, ça pouvait attendre un peu, au cas où ce ne serait que Jessica qui commençait à baisser progressivement sa garde.

-

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi impatiente de voir arriver des vacances. Avec un sourire ironique, elle constatait que Jessica avait bel et bien prit plus d'importance dans sa vie que les études. Les dernières heures de cours avant le moment tant attendu lui paraissaient durer le double, chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivée auparavant. Pour compliquer encore les choses, elle avait du mal à se concentrer.

Le cours de Potion qui marquait le début de leur dernière journée de classe avant les vacances s'avéra particulièrement pénible, Rogue mettant un point d'honneur à s'assurer que ses élèves ne l'oublient pas pendant les vacances. Une fois de plus, Jessica et Rogue échangèrent leurs sarcasmes, mais depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte de l'affection que portait le professeur pour son élève, Hermione prenait conscience du caractère amical de l'échange et s'en amusa discrètement. Elle était sûre que Rogue ne supporterait pas l'idée qu'elle ait conscience de leur complicité savamment dissimulée.

-Vous mériteriez une retenue de plus, Miss Wingdal, déclara finalement Rogue. Mais je ne tiens pas à m'infliger votre présence horripilante avant noël.

-Tant mieux, rétorqua Jessica avec un sourire en coin. Vous feriez un père noël des plus détestable...

La vision de Rogue habillé de rouge et portant une fausse barbe blanche tout en distribuant des cadeaux en criant « Oh oh oh ! » s'incrusta dans tous les esprits. Tous les élèves pouffèrent, se retenant à grand' peine d'éclater de rire, la plupart plongeant sous la table dans l'espoir que le professeur ne remarque pas leurs sourires. En vain.

-Silence ! beugla Rogue. Quand à vous, Miss Wingdal, prenez garde à ce que je ne change pas d'avis...

Il découvrit les dents en un rictus mauvais qui calma les élèves. Jessica répondit par un sourire moqueur. Hermione se repencha sur sa potion, se demandant si elle avait vraiment lu une note appréciative dans l'expression de Rogue ou si elle l'avait simplement rêvée.

A la fin du cours, les élèves se précipitèrent hors du cachot, soulagés d'en avoir fini et ravis de ne plus devoir y remettre les pieds avant une bonne semaine.

Hermione et Jessica se rendirent en classe de Runes. Le cours était devenu leur favori et ce pour deux raisons. Dans un premier temps, ni Ron, ni Harry ne suivaient ce cours qui était le seul qui leur permettait d'être rien que toutes les deux sans devoir supporter les regards méfiants des deux jeunes hommes. Mais surtout, c'était en raison du pendentif, bien qu'Hermione prenait soin de le dissimuler pendant ce cours, ne tenant pas à ce que quelqu'un en fasse la traduction, puis le lien avec le fait que ce soit Jessica qui le lui avait offert. Pour les deux jeunes filles, c'était devenu « leur » cours et elles étaient toujours impatientes de s'y rendre. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, l'une comme l'autre avait hâte qu'il se finisse.

Durant tout le déjeuner, Hermione ne cessa de regarder en direction de la table des Serpentards. Elle avait une conscience aigue du temps qui passait. L'ennui, c'était qu'il passait bien trop lentement à son goût. Il lui tardait d'être chez les Weasley, où elle pourrait plus facilement s'isoler avec Jessica et enfin profiter de sa présence.

Hermione se figea soudain, son coeur s'emballant alors qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit. Peut-être pourraient-elles dormir ensembles ? L'idée la séduisait, mais une part d'elle se sentait mal à l'aise en l'envisageant. Elle voyait là un nouveau cap dans leur relation des plus délicats.

Avec un soupir, elle songea qu'au final, il y avait peu de chances qu'elle puisse parvenir à s'isoler autant avec sa petite amie. Ron allait très certainement être sur son dos en permanence. Son regard dévia très brièvement sur le rouquin qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil, l'air tout aussi pensif qu'elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse se mettre en travers de son chemin. Elle comptait bien profiter de ses vacances, Ron ou pas.

Le déjeuner passé, il ne restait plus qu'aux sixièmes années un double cours de Métamorphose. Personne n'y fut attentif, Hermione incluse. Sa voisine aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraude ne cessait de la distraire. Constatant que même sa meilleure élève l'abandonnait, McGonagall roula des yeux et leva les bras au ciel d'un air théâtral avant de renoncer à poursuivre son cours, pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, Hermione s'attarda pour souhaiter de bonnes vacances à McGonagall, Jessica l'attendant à leur place et les observant d'un air impassible. La Serpentard sentait que le professeur avait du mal à accepter sa présence auprès d'Hermione, mais ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. Au moins, elle ne faisait rien pour les séparer.

Elles se séparèrent en chemin, chacune se rendant dans son dortoir pour préparer ses bagages. Hermione retrouva Ginny en compagnie de Harry et Ron, leurs affaires déjà prêtes. Si Harry avait l'air de bonne humeur à l'idée des vacances, Ginny rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Tout comme Hermione, elle espérait avoir l'occasion de s'arranger pour dormir avec Luna. C'était une chose qui lui manquait depuis le rétablissement de sa Serdaigle, bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'époque suffisamment lucide pour que l'une et l'autre en profite vraiment.

Rougissant légèrement, Ginny se promit de rattraper le temps perdu si jamais elle en avait la moindre occasion. A la façon dont Hermione souriait, la rouquine devina qu'elle avait deviné ses pensées et elle se détourna afin de cacher sa rougeur qui s'accentuait, Harry l'observant avec étonnement.

Ron, pour sa part, ne remarqua rien. Son humeur était l'exact contraire de Ginny. Jamais des vacances de noël ne lui avaient parues si peu engageantes. Il en voulait particulièrement à sa soeur d'avoir invité Jessica. Il y voyait un mélange d'inconscience et de trahison. Le pire, c'était que même Harry semblait lentement, mais sûrement se ranger du côté des jeunes filles.

Sous le prétexte de l'aider à faire ses bagages, Ginny monta avec Hermione dans son dortoir. En chemin, elles croisèrent Parvati et Lavande qui leur souhaitèrent joyeusement de bonnes fêtes, puis Ginny referma la porte derrière elle pour se tourner vers Hermione avec une expression mi-amusée, mi-désolée.

-Ron est vraiment furieux, annonça-t-elle. A ce que j'ai compris, il comptait profiter des vacances pour tenter de te séduire.

-Ca promet... se lamenta Hermione. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il va très mal prendre mon refus.

-Faudra bien qu'il l'accepte, renifla Ginny. Tu vas pas te forcer juste pour lui faire plaisir...

-Aucune chance ! Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui et vu la façon dont il traite Jessica, il peut déjà s'estimer heureux que je le considère encore comme un ami...

Tout en parlant, elle avait saisit un gros panier et balayait la pièce du regard. Pattenrond s'était réfugié sur une armoire et crachait furieusement dans leur direction. Résignée, Hermione fit un signe à l'intention de Ginny et les deux amies s'approchèrent prudemment de leur cible qui se ramassa. Le chat savait très bien qu'il n'y échapperait pas, mais il n'en restait pas moins décidé à lutter jusqu'au bout.

-

La petite troupe de Gryffondor descendit dans le Hall où attendaient Luna et Jessica qui tuaient le temps en discutant joyeusement. En voyant les traces de griffures qui recouvraient leurs compagnes respectives, Jessica fronça les sourcils, mais Luna éclata de rire et lui donna un coup de coude amusé tout en désignant le panier de Pattenrond qui émettait des sifflements furieux.

-Je crois que ton chat s'est fait avaler par un lion, Hermione... s'amusa Jessica.

La préfète lui tira la langue, puis sortit dans l'air glacé du mois de Décembre. La neige crissait sous leurs pas alors qu'ils prenaient la direction du portail. Ginny et Luna se postèrent presque aussitôt de chaque côté d'Hermione, surveillant les environs avec soin, leur baguette à la main.

-On a décidé de pas prendre de risque, expliqua Ginny en voyant l'expression étonnée de son amie.

-Fallait pas emmener Wingdal, dans ce cas, cracha Ron tout en foudroyant la concernée du regard.

-Tes mots d'amour me touchent, Weasley, mais mon coeur est déjà pris, rétorqua Jessica avec un sourire narquois.

-Ca suffit, vous deux ! lança Hermione sans même se retourner.

Ginny et Luna s'amusèrent de voir son teint pivoine, mais gardèrent le silence. Jessica résista difficilement à l'envie d'assener une certaine vérité au rouquin qui bougonnait non loin d'elle. Aussi tentant que ce soit, elle savait qu'Hermione ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle se servait de leur relation dans ce sens.

Avec amusement, Jessica prit conscience qu'à l'instar d'Hermione, leur relation prenait le pas sur sa tendance naturelle et existentielle au sarcasme. A peine un an plus tôt, elle aurait parfaitement été capable de ne séduire Hermione que dans le but de faire rager Ron. Mais c'était une autre Jessica, alors. Depuis, elle avait énormément changé, même si personne ne s'en était vraiment rendu compte. Hermione, Ginny et Luna l'avait constaté, bien sûr, mais elles étaient loin de prendre conscience de l'ampleur du changement.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait aucun regret. Elle savait avoir fait le bon choix et même si cela devait la plonger dans le désespoir ou la souffrance par la suite, elle ne le regretterait pas. Ces quelques moments de bonheur valaient largement une vie de souffrance.

Ils atteignirent finalement le portail. Tonks et Maugrey étaient déjà là, surveillant les alentours avec attention. Alors qu'ils approchaient pour les rejoindre, Tonks trébucha sur une racine et s'étala dans la neige avec un cri de surprise. Aussitôt, Maugrey leur beugla de se mettre à l'abri et commença à envoyer des maléfices dans tous les sens.

-Personne m'a dit qu'on allait voir un numéro de cirque, lança Jessica en ricanant.

-C'est censé être notre escorte, répliqua Hermione en posant sur les deux zozos un regard consterné.

Ginny et Luna riaient bruyamment, les larmes aux yeux, pendant que Tonks se relevait et époussetait la neige qui s'accrochait à sa cape de voyage.

-Du calme, Fol-Oeil ! Je suis juste tombée, personne ne nous attaque...

-T'es sûre ? demanda l'ancien Auror en cessant enfin de lancer ses sorts à tout va. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'on t'avait lancé un maléfice de Croche Patte.

-Mais non, y'a personne à part nous. Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de prendre le temps d'analyser la situation avant d'utiliser ta baguette ! Et si t'avais touché un passant, hein ? T'y as pensé ?

Maugrey l'ignora, passant les environs au crible de son oeil magique. Hermione tâchait de calmer Ginny et Luna qui se remettaient difficilement de leur crise de fou rire. Harry affichait lui aussi un grand sourire amusé qui sembla réjouir Tonks.

-Tiens, on dirait que t'as enfin fini de faire la tronche, Harry ?

-On m'a fait comprendre que j'avais mieux à faire, répondit Harry avec un hochement de tête.

-Tant mieux ! répliqua Tonks en lui envoyant une tape dans le dos qui manqua le faire s'étaler dans la neige à son tour. Allez, on y va. La voie est libre, Fol-Oeil ?

-Personne en vue, confirma Maugrey. On a assez perdu de temps, en route ! Hermione, Harry, vous restez pas côte à côte, histoire de pas servir trop facilement de cible. Les autres, vous les entourez. Gardez vos baguettes à l'abri, mais tenez vous prêt à attaquer. Si...

-C'est bon, Fol Oeil, pas besoin de faire un discours ! coupa Tonks avec impatience tout en expédiant leurs bagages au Terrier.

Elle se posta au côté d'Hermione et ouvrit la marche, Ginny, Luna et Jessica entourant la préfète. Maugrey donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Harry, puis suivit le reste du groupe, Ron suivant sans cesser de lancer un regard assassin dans le dos de Jessica. Maugrey tourna également son oeil normal sur Jessica, le magique ne cessant de scruter les environs alors qu'ils prenaient la route de Pré-au-Lard.

-Alors c'est toi, la fille de Wingdal ? Aboya-t-il. Dumbledore nous a parlé de toi...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Jessica en lançant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule à l'ancien Auror, pas franchement rassurée par sa présence.

-Pas mal de choses. Bien content de savoir que t'es de notre côté, en tout cas ! Ca devrait tranquilliser un peu ton père !

-Fol-Oeil ! intervint Tonks d'une voix menaçante alors que Jessica se crispait. Tu te souviens des instructions, pas vrai ?

-Evidemment ! aboya Maugrey.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence, mais Harry avait matière à réfléchir. Il se demandait pourquoi Tonks s'était montrée si véhémente à faire taire Maugrey. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, d'habitude elle n'était pas du genre à suivre les instructions à la lettre. Il regretta une fois de plus que Wingdal ait refusé de trop lui en dire sur ce qu'il savait de l'incident au sommet de Poudlard. Il avait l'intuition qu'il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une crise de folie, mais n'avait pas le moindre début d'idée quand à savoir de quoi il retournait vraiment.

Ron, pour sa part, était encore plus furieux. Le fait que Maugrey, le Sorcier le plus paranoïaque qu'il connaissait, semblait accepter l'idée que Jessica était dans leur camp lui paraissait tout simplement inconcevable. Une part de lui espérait qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse. Seulement, Maugrey n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa subtilité...

Luna se tourna soudain la tête dans sa direction et lui lança par dessus l'épaule un regard et un sourire ironique. Ron se rembrunit, les oreilles rougissantes de rage. L'idée que la blondasse savait ce qu'il ressentait l'énervait prodigieusement. Et de savoir que c'était parce qu'il était le frère de Ginny n'arrangeait rien. Ces derniers temps, sa soeur était pour lui une source de colère et de frustration dont il se serait bien passé.

-

Ils atteignirent finalement Pré-au-Lard. Le village semblait désert, ce qui étonna Hermione. La dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds, c'était pour le bal. Un frisson qui n'était pas dû au froid la parcourut. L'évènement lui paraissait tout à la fois très proche et très loin. Tant de choses s'étaient passées, depuis...

Voir Pré-au-Lard si peu animé était un peu démoralisant, mais le fait ne semblait pas surprendre ses camarades. Avec un soupir, Hermione estima que c'était parce que eux s'y étaient rendus plusieurs fois depuis et avaient très certainement constaté le changement avant elle.

Tonks les mena vers une maison qui semblait abandonnée et plongea la main dans sa poche, farfouilla un moment, puis chercha dans une autre poche, son expression se faisant soucieuse.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu la clé, s'amusa Ginny.

-Bien sûr que non ! protesta Tonks. C'est juste que...

-C'est moi qui l'ai, grogna Maugrey en lui tendant l'objet en question. Je l'ai ramassée lorsqu'on est arrivés et que tu l'as faite tomber après avoir fermé la porte...

-Oui, bon, ça va... grommela Tonks en ignorant les regards entendus.

Elle déverrouilla la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivit des jeunes. Maugrey resta sur le pas de la porte afin de s'assurer que personne ne les avait suivit.

-On est où? demanda Harry avec intérêt.

-Chez un des nôtres, répondit Tonks en marchant dans la semi- pénombre. On va pouvoir- aïe !

-Un piège ? beugla Maugrey en accourant, baguette levée.

-Non, une chaise... répondit Tonks en se massant le genou. Je disais donc qu'on allait pouvoir utiliser la poudre de Cheminette.

-Pourquoi on ne l'a pas utilisée depuis Poudlard ? s'étonna Luna.

-Question de sécurité. Et puis, Hermione ne peut pas Transplaner à Poudlard.

-Je dois Transplaner ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Oui, c'est plus sûr. Pour Harry, on va utiliser le Transplanage d'escorte, mais vous partez les derniers. On va s'assurer que la voie est libre et que les autres arrivent à bon port !

-On sert de cobaye, quoi, lança Jessica avec cynisme.

-T'as peur que tes copains nous tendent un piège ? rétorqua Ron.

Hermione poussa un soupir alors que Jessica posait un regard froid sur le rouquin, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Toujours à partir au quart de tour, Weasley. C'est même plus amusant, à force...

-Calmez-vous, intervint Tonks.

De sa baguette, elle alluma un feu, puis y jeta une pincée de poudre. Les flammes rugirent en se teintant d'émeraude. Tour à tour, Ginny, Luna, Jessica et Ron disparurent dans un tourbillon de flammes. Il ne restait plus que Harry, Hermione et leur escorte.

-Parfait, on attend le signal et on y va.

-Quel signal ? voulut savoir Harry.

Au même moment, le visage de Mme Weasley apparut dans l'âtre, puis se retira aussitôt. Maugrey hocha la tête et prit le bras de Harry.

-On y va, Potter.

L'instant d'après, il ne restait plus que Tonks et Hermione. L'Auror se tourna vers sa cadette, le visage grave.

-Avant que tu partes, Hermione...

-Oui ?

-Cette fille... t'es vraiment sûre qu'on peut...

-Certaine, coupa Hermione. Je ne te demande pas de lui faire confiance, Tonks, mais de me faire confiance à moi, d'accord ? Et je croyais que Dumbledore...

Tonks hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Oui, oui, mais elle nous fait juste un peu trop penser à Rogue. Et on a beau lui faire confiance, on se pose quand même quelques questions.

Hermione soupira légèrement. Elle s'y était attendue, mais de voir ses craintes confirmées ne lui était d'aucun réconfort. Bah, avec le temps, ils finiront bien par accepter Jessica, songea-t-elle.

-Allez, Transplane, Hermione, reprit Tonks. Sinon, Maugrey va s'imaginer qu'on s'est fait prendre en embuscade par Tu-Sais-Qui en personne...

Hermione se concentra, puis se retrouva face au Terrier. Harry lui sourit légèrement, mais semblait un peu secoué. La jeune fille fonça les sourcils, légèrement inquiète.

-Tout va bien, dit Harry en devinant ses pensées. Je trouve juste la sensation du Transplanage déplaisante.

-On s'y fait, répondit Hermione, rassurée.

Tonks apparut derrière eux et tous quatre se mirent en marche. Rapidement, ils franchirent la courte distance qui les séparaient du Terrier et abandonnèrent l'air glacé du dehors avec plaisir.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas à l'intérieur que ses parents lui sautaient au cou, visiblement rassurés de la revoir en pleine forme. Par dessus l'épaule de sa mère, Hermione croisa le regard de Jessica qui lui adressa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Mrs Weasley qui lui parlait, ainsi qu'à Luna. Quoi que la mère de Ron puisse penser de la Serpentard, elle n'en montrait rien. Hermione s'intéressa de nouveau à ses parents.

-Vous n'avez plus été attaqué ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit Mr Granger. Mais l'Ordre estime préférable que l'on reste encore ici...

-On ne s'en plaint pas, bien sûr, dit Mrs Granger. Tout le monde est très gentil avec nous, mais nous ne pouvons plus travailler et on ne peut rien faire pour aider...

-Je comprends, dit Hermione avec un sourire encourageant. Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux et je suis plus tranquille en vous savant ici qu'à la maison. Vous avez eu de la chance, la dernière fois. Si les Mangemorts vous attaquent de nouveau, ce sera en force.

Ses parents soupirèrent. Ils avaient beaucoup appris sur le monde magique au cours des derniers mois et tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert ne les rassurait pas vraiment. Ils s'étaient rendus compte que leur fille appartenait à un monde radicalement différent du leur, qui suivait une logique totalement différente, comme le leur démontrait sans cesse Arthur Weasley.

-Hermione, contente de te revoir ! lança Mrs Weasley en venant vers elle après avoir à moitié étouffé Harry et semblait de toute évidence vouloir infliger la même chose à la jeune fille. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir saluée plus tôt, je discutais avec Luna et Jessica !

Hermione sourit, puis chercha sa Serpentard du regard. La jeune fille se tenait un peu à l'écart, en apparence détendue, mais la Gryffondor la connaissait désormais assez pour sentir son malaise. Elle la prit doucement par le bras et la présenta à ses parents qui la saluèrent avec des sourires ravis, toujours contents de faire la connaissance des amies de leur fille. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione, ses parents ne se formalisèrent pas de son appartenance à Serpentard, malgré le fait que Ron y revenait sans cesse.

-Oui, elle est à Serpentard ! s'énerva finalement Hermione. Elle en porte le blason, tout le monde peut le voir, alors arrête d'agir comme si on était tous aveugles et incapables de le comprendre !

-Laisse tomber, murmura Jessica avec un sourire amusé. Il prend toujours son cas pour une généralité.

Hermione rit doucement. Elle était toutefois inquiète. Ron semblait décidé à pourrir la réputation de Jessica avant même que ses parents et amis n'aient le temps d'apprendre à la connaître. Et, malheureusement, la langue acérée de la jeune fille risquait de constituer un sérieux handicap. Il fallait un peu de temps pour se faire à sa façon particulière de contourner sa timidité.

-Allons, du calme, intervint Mrs Weasley. Il faut s'organiser pour les chambres, vous êtes bien plus nombreux que d'habitude et il y a en plus les Granger ! Mais d'un autre côté, Fred et Georges ne vivent plus ici, ce qui libère une chambre. Ils rentreront dormir chez eux à noël, tant pis. De plus, Bill ne vient pas cette année...

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Ginny, déçue. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il passe les fêtes en France, chez les Delacour, renifla Mrs Weasley. Et il en profite pour passer voir comment les choses se passent à Beauxbatons. Bon, alors les Grangers sont installés dans la chambre des jumeaux. Harry dormira avec Ron et Hermione avec Ginny, comme d'habitude. Quand à Luna et Jessica, elles pourront dormir dans la chambre de Bill, qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête, bien qu'à contrecoeur pour les quatre jeunes filles. Pourtant, aucune n'osa faire remarquer à Mrs Weasley que la distribution des chambres ne leur convenait pas. Trop de questions s'ensuivraient, malheureusement. Sans grand enthousiasme, chacune saisit sa valise, s'apprêtant à monter s'installer. Hermione s'immobilisa soudain et s'efforça de réprimer un grand sourire. Un éclair d'inspiration venait de la frapper.

-En fait, je pense que Luna devrait aller dans la chambre de Ginny, annonça-t-elle.

Les deux concernées ainsi que Jessica se tournèrent dans sa direction, un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension dans le regard. Tous les autres semblaient surpris par la suggestion. Mrs Weasley fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Luna ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Bien sûr que si, la pauvre petite ! répondit Mrs Weasley en posant sur la Serdaigle un regard compatissant. Mais quel rapport avec la répartition des chambres ?

-Ginny est la meilleure amie de Luna, répondit Hermione. C'est grâce à elle que Luna s'est remise. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux les laisser ensembles, noël est une période d'émotions exacerbées...

Mrs Weasley hocha vigoureusement la tête, comprenant où Hermione voulait en venir. Elle avait entendu parler de l'étrange empathie de la jeune fille.

-J'imagine que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, dit-elle enfin. Ca ne vous dérange pas, les filles ?

-Pas du tout, répondit Ginny en réprimant à grand' peine son envie de sautiller de joie dans tous les sens. Du coup, Jessica va avec Hermione dans la chambre de Bill ?

-Vous êtes complètement dingues ?! s'écria Ron, le visage écarlate. Hors de question que Wingdal reste seule avec Hermione !

Cette dernière lança un regard noir au rouquin qui croisa les bras, buté. Mrs Weasley fronça les sourcils tout en observant Jessica qui donnait l'impression de s'en ficher complètement.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange, Ron, dit-elle.

-C'est une sale vipère sournoise ! s'énerva le rouquin.

-Ron, Dumbledore a dis qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, alors ne soit pas malpoli ! prévint sa mère.

-Mais...

-Ca suffit, maintenant ! Hermione, tu iras dans la chambre de Bill avec Jessica, le sujet est clos !

Hermione se sentit l'envie d'éclater de rire. Finalement, Ron leur avait facilité les choses. Ce dernier ne décolérait pas en montant sa valise, grommelant dans sa barbe. Jessica souleva la sienne avec un grognement, enviant sa petite amie qui faisait tranquillement léviter la sienne.

-Veinarde, lança-t-elle en la suivant dans l'escalier.

-Etre majeure a ses avantages, répliqua malicieusement Hermione.

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre et posèrent leurs valisent dans un coin. Hermione libéra ensuite un Pattenrond éperdu de gratitude qui se frotta contre ses jambes en ronronnant. La jeune fille sourit doucement en sentant les bras de Jessica entourer sa taille. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle avait un peu de mal à réaliser qu'elle avait réussi à s'arranger pour qu'elles partagent la même chambre tout en esquivant un interrogatoire.

Des coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter et elles se séparèrent au moment où la porte s'ouvrait. Ginny et Luna entrèrent, affichant des sourires ravis.

-Bien joué, Hermione ! lança Ginny. Je sais pas où tu trouves tes idées, mais elles sont géniales !

-Merci, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Et puis, j'étais sérieuse... Je préfère savoir Luna avec toi, noël est parfois une période déprimante, pour certaines personnes...

-C'est vrai, approuva Jessica, la mine sombre. Je m'y suis jamais vraiment amusée...

Elle posa les yeux sur Hermione et eut un doux sourire qui surprit Ginny et Luna. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle expression sur le visage de leur amie.

-Mais je pense que ça va changer, cette année, reprit à mi-voix Jessica.

-J'y compte bien, murmura Hermione en l'enlaçant doucement.

Luna sourit, ravie. Elle ne ressentait pas grand' chose venant de Jessica, mais se rendait compte qu'elle s'ouvrait de plus en plus envers Ginny et elle-même. L'impact d'Hermione sur la jeune fille allait bien au delà de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Son regard se posa sur Ginny et son sourire se fit plus tendre. Jessica n'était pas la seule à avoir changé et à s'être ouverte. Elle-même se sentait plus à l'aise avec le reste du monde. Tout ça grâce à Ginny.

Luna s'était toujours sentie proche de Jessica. Elles se ressemblaient par certains côtés, mais surmontaient leurs handicaps de manière complètement différente. Si Jessica usait de sarcasmes, Luna, pour sa part, s'était réfugiée dans une folie douce qui lui épargnait d'affronter les autres en face. C'était vraiment agréable de pouvoir être proche d'une personne au point qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus besoin de mots pour communiquer. Luna avait découvert cela avec Ginny. A présent, elle souhaitait que Jessica puisse également connaître cette sensation avec Hermione.

D'autres coups furent frappés au battant, séparant de nouveau les deux sixièmes années. Jessica lança un regard mauvais au battant.

-C'est trop demander de câliner ma Gryffondor en paix ? marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Hermione rit doucement alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Mrs Weasley. La mère de Ginny sourit en les voyant toutes les quatre.

-Vous êtes toutes là, tant mieux ! Le dîner est prêt, descendez vite !

-On arrive ! répondit joyeusement Ginny.

Elles descendirent à la suite de Mrs Weasley. Maugrey et Tonks avaient étés conviés au repas, ce qui enchanta Ginny et Hermione. Elles s'installèrent et demandèrent aussitôt à l'Auror de changer d'apparence. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier, toujours ravie d'amuser ses amies avec son étrange pouvoir. Jessica posa sur elle un regard surpris, puis intéressé. Luna, pour sa part, éclata de rire en applaudissant avec enthousiasme.

-Alors ça c'est drôle ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est pratique en plus d'être drôle, répondit joyeusement Tonks.

De son coté, Maugrey reniflait son assiette d'un air soupçonneux, puis piqua une saucisse du bout de sa fourchette, l'air de vouloir s'assurer qu'elle était bien morte. Après quelques instants du même manège, sous le regard amusé des autres convives, il se décida à y planter les dents, non sans méfiance, son oeil magique scrutant les environs.

-Ah, pendant que j'y pense, intervint soudain Mrs Weasley. J'ai invité Rémus à passer noël ici, Harry. Il est impatient de te revoir

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Harry, la nouvelle était aussi agréable qu'inattendue.

-Super ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Comment va-t-il ?

-Pas très fort, le pauvre... L'enseignement lui manque. Il n'en parle jamais, bien sûr, mais ça crève les yeux qu'il regrette d'avoir quitté son poste.

-Rémus ? Intervint Jessica avec une moue intriguée.

-Le professeur Lupin, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Tu t'en souviens ?

Jessica hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

-Bien sûr. C'était un très bon professeur, dommage qu'il ait donné sa démission... Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant les regards médusés.

Hermione retint un éclat de rire. Les Serpentards avaient menés la vie tellement dure à Lupin que l'idée que l'une d'elles puisse avouer l'avoir apprécié choquait visiblement ses amis. Hermione fouilla sa mémoire. Pour ce qu'elle s'en rappelait, Jessica n'avait jamais vraiment participé aux persécutions. Du moins elle ne le croyait pas. Bien malgré elle, Hermione devait admettre qu'avant cette année, elle n'avait jamais prêté la moindre attention à Jessica. C'était alors pour elle qu'une élève parmi tant d'autre, Serpentard de surcroît et au sale caractère pour couronner le tout.

-En même temps, Rogue ne lui a pas laissé le choix en révélant sa vraie nature ! cracha Harry, toujours prompt à casser du Rogue et lui en voulant toujours pour avoir provoqué le départ de Lupin. Mais je dois dire que ton père est plutôt un bon prof, lui aussi.

Jessica se crispa légèrement, puis haussa les épaules avec ce qui semblait de la désinvolture, mais qu'Hermione comprit tout autrement. Elle décida de mettre ce sujet de côté pour une autre fois, pourtant, voyant que Jessica faisait de gros effort sur elle-même. En fait, inconsciemment, elle se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour craquer et reprendre ses habitudes sarcastiques.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant ! intervint Mrs Weasley avec enthousiasme. Harold est un excellent Sorcier, c'est vraiment une chance de l'avoir dans l'Ordre !

-Maman ! s'écria Ron en lançant un regard éloquent en direction de Jessica.

Mrs Weasley parut surprise, son regard allant de son fils à la Serpentard.

-Je croyais que Dumbledore lui avait parlé de l'Ordre ?

-Il l'a fait, oui, répondit Jessica avec un sourire sadique en direction de Ron, ravie de voir la tête qu'il faisait en l'entendant et que la discussion s'écarte de son père.

-Quoi ?! hurla Ron avec colère tout en se levant, plaquant avec force ses mains sur la table et faisant sauter les plats.

-Preuve qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter au sujet de Jessica, Ron, décréta Mrs Weasley, visiblement soulagée de ne pas avoir commis d'impair.

Le jeune homme s'enferma dans un silence boudeur qui empira quand Pattenrond sauta sur les genoux de Jessica et s'y installa en ronronnant.

-

Quand Hermione et Jessica montèrent dans leur chambre, quelques heures plus tard, ce fut pour constater avec amusement que Mrs Weasley avait installé un lit de camp. Jessica s'assit dessus, puis lança un coup d'oeil en direction d'Hermione qui songeait visiblement à la même chose qu'elle.

-Tu crois quand même pas que je me suis décarcassée pour qu'on soit dans la même chambre pour te voir dormir dans un lit de camp, quand même ?

Jessica ricana avec amusement alors qu'Hermione la prenait par les poignets pour la relever. Elles échangèrent un long baiser, puis se dirigèrent vers le lit pour s'y laisser tomber. Quelques instants plus tard, la main tâtonnante d'Hermione trouva l'interrupteur et plongea la chambre dans l'obscurité.


	22. Une histoire de dents

Coucou ! Et oui, de retour après une absence prolongée, dont je tiens à m'excuser. Cette fic à déjà plus d'un an, mine de rien, et même si la majorité des updates précédentes se sont faites dans un délai relativement cours, il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai travaillé sur cette fic pratiquement chaque jours depuis qu'elle m'est venue à l'esprit. Ce chapitre m'ayant posé pas mal de problèmes, notamment pour la première scène, j'ai senti que j'avais besoin de faire une pause, afin de laisser le tout reposer et pouvoir m'y remettre ensuite dans de bonnes conditions. C'est donc chose faite, je compte reprendre le travail sur cette fic de manière plus soutenue, mais je ne peux pas garantir des updates régulières, donc celles-ci risquent fort d'être on ne peux plus aléatoires, bien que j'espère ne pas mettre encore autant de temps pour écrire la suite.

Merci pour les reviews, notamment celles qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir la suite arriver. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En tout cas, je tiens à achever cette histoire, peu importe le temps que ça me prendra ! Pour répondre de manière un peu plus précise à certaines reviews...

A Hatchepsout : épicer, oui et non. Comme je l'ai déjà signalé, il ne faut pas s'attendre à des lemons ou lime, mais les relations vont bien évidemment évoluer.

A Antechrista : pour le nombre de chapitre restant... plein ! Scénaristiquement parlant, on est à peu près à la moitié et vu que je continue à développer encore et toujours, risque d'y en avoir encore plus que prévu. Ces vacances sont d'ailleurs bien parties pour occuper plus de chapitre qu'initialement prévu.

A catwoman : heu, c'est une blague, cette review ? -.o

* * *

L'esprit d'Hermione flottait dans une douce torpeur des plus agréables, dérivant lentement d'un océan de rêves vers les rives de l'éveil. Ses sens lui revenaient progressivement, eux aussi, dans un ordre précis qui ajoutait à la sensation plaisante, bien qu'assez inhabituelle, qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment.

Dans un premier temps, ce furent des sons apaisants et habituels qui franchirent sa conscience par le truchement de son ouïe. Les légers craquements de la maison, le chant léger d'un oiseau au loin... un fond sonore auquel on ne prêtait jamais attention en temps normal, mais qui semblait prendre une dimension toute différente au moment du réveil comme au seuil du sommeil. Hermione pouvait presque entendre le léger tic-tac de sa montre d'origine moldue qui égrenait les secondes avec une infinie patience. Et il y avait en plus de tout ceci le son lent et régulier d'une seconde respiration qui, sans être inhabituelle en soi, s'avérait bien plus proche qu'à l'usage, que ce soit dans son dortoir de Poudlard ou dans la chambre du Terrier qu'elle partageait habituellement avec Ginny.

Vaguement intriguée, Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus de l'éveil, un nouveau sens entrant en action. Elle ressentait avec une acuité accrue le contact de ses vêtements sur sa peau ainsi que le poids des draps sur son corps. Mais un autre poids se faisait également ressentir, inédit, celui-là, bien que n'apportant aucune gêne. Au contraire, il s'en dégageait un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être, ainsi qu'une agréable chaleur, comme s'il était parfaitement à sa place.

Remuant très légèrement, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, humant les diverses odeurs familières en suspension dans la chambre. La plupart étaient différentes de ce à quoi Hermione était habituée, lui faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils. En dehors des senteurs qu'elle associait intuitivement au Terrier, il manquait la légère fragrance parfumée qui régnait dans la chambre de Ginny. Mais surtout, une odeur plus vive lui chatouillait les narines, bien que loin d'être désagréable. L'odeur était douce et lui procurait un léger frisson le long du corps. Hermione poussa un léger soupir de bien-être, reconnaissant cette odeur, puis ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Jessica dormait toujours, blottie dans ses bras et sa longue chevelure lui masquant en partie le visage. Derrière le léger voile de cheveux, Hermione parvint à distinguer quelque peu l'expression de Jessica, d'une grande douceur. Il y avait quelque chose de légèrement enfantin dans ses traits assoupis qui arracha un sourire emplit de tendresse à Hermione, ravie de l'occasion qui lui était fournie de surprendre sa petite amie au réveil.

La trouvant plus belle encore que dans son souvenir qui ne datait pourtant que de la veille, Hermione ne résista pas longtemps et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille assoupie, goûtant sa peau et sa chevelure l'espace de quelques secondes avant de se reculer avec précaution pour reprendre sa contemplation attentive de celle qui occupait désormais une place prédominante dans son cœur.

A sa grande satisfaction, Jessica ne fit que remuer légèrement, se resserrant inconsciemment contre Hermione, lui donnant ainsi l'opportunité de poursuivre sa contemplation à loisir. Ses doigts se glissaient avec légèreté dans la longue chevelure soyeuse, appréciant leur douceur. Elle sentait également le souffle léger de Jessica dans son cou et ferma un instant les yeux, appréciant cette sensation chatouillante et agréable. Le simple fait de l'entendre respirer l'apaisait, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'intriguer malgré tout. Qu'elle se sente aussi détendue par la simple présence de Jessica dans ses bras la surprenait et l'émerveillait tout à la fois.

Pour elle, cela signifiait qu'elle venait de franchir un nouveau cap, et non des moindres. Elle acceptait définitivement la présence de Jessica à ses cotés, la désirait également. L'idée que la jeune fille avait bien faillit dormir dans la chambre avec Luna plutôt que dans ses bras la révoltait et elle se félicita d'être parvenue à ruser afin d'éviter cette situation qui lui paraissait désormais aussi horrible qu'aberrante. Cela signifiait-il également qu'Hermione était prête à envisager la prochaine étape de leur relation ? La jeune fille sentit ses joues la brûler à cette idée, son cœur battant un peu plus fortement contre sa poitrine. Sans doute que non, songea-t-elle, mais rien ne pressait vraiment. Elle aimait Jessica, n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, mais l'idée de concrétiser cet amour la mettait encore mal à l'aise, elle devait bien l'admettre.

Le problème, estimait-elle, venait du fait que si elle avait déjà vue d'autres filles nues à quelques occasions, notamment en croisant Lavande ou Parvati dans la salle de bain, jamais elle n'avait prêté attention à leur corps et lorsque son regard était tombé sur leurs formes, elle n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre soupçon d'intérêt. Bien sûr, elle n'éprouvait rien de plus envers les deux jeunes filles qu'une vague amitié, ce qui devait forcément jouer, mais Hermione n'en redoutait pas moins de rester aussi insensible face à Jessica si elle devait la voir dépourvue de ses vêtements.

De plus en plus embarrassée par cette introspection aussi imprévue que saugrenue, du moins dans son esprit, Hermione s'apercevait pourtant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'en détourner. Une sourde angoisse lui nouait les entrailles alors qu'elle s'imaginait rester froide et impassible le moment venu, ce qui ne manquerait certainement pas de vexer Jessica. Si cela devait arriver, comment devrait-elle réagir ? Cela signifierait-il qu'elle n'était finalement pas homosexuelle et que ce qu'elle prenait pour de l'amour n'était en définitive qu'une grande et profonde amitié ?

Hermione se secoua mentalement, rejetant cette idée. Elle s'était déjà suffisamment penchée sur la question suite à la déclaration de Jessica et leur escapade au sommet de Poudlard pour ne plus avoir de doutes à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une angoisse des plus naturelles et n'avait donc aucune raison de se laisser perturber plus que de raison. Remettre en cause ses sentiments envers Jessica sur la simple crainte qu'elle pourrait rester frigide face à elle était stupide. Y penser maintenant l'était tout autant, la solution la moins problématique étant de s'y pencher le moment venu s'il s'avérait que ses craintes se confirmaient. D'autant qu'elle ne voyait aucun moyen de résoudre cet hypothétique problème.

Jessica s'agita soudain, rompant le fil des pensées d'Hermione et la ramenant à sa situation présente. La Serpentard leva lentement la tête, présentant à la Gryffondor un visage affichant une expression ensommeillée et à moitié dissimulée derrière le léger rideau de ses cheveux noirs. Clignant des yeux avec surprise, elle finit par se fendre d'un magnifique sourire en reconnaissant Hermione.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle avant de bailler légèrement.

-Bonjour, répondit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Avec tendresse, elle écarta les cheveux barrant le visage de Jessica afin de pouvoir l'embrasser longuement. Cette dernière y répondit sans se faire prier et avec plaisir avant de s'étirer à la manière d'un chat, enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Hermione qui resserra son étreinte avec un sourire heureux. Ce réveil était de loin le meilleur qu'elle ait connu jusqu'ici et elle espérait qu'il en serait ainsi tout au long de son séjour au Terrier.

-Allez, faut se lever, Jessica... marmonna-t-elle pourtant, son estomac lui indiquant qu'un petit déjeuner serait le bienvenu.

-Pas envie...

Amusée, Hermione déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et se redressa en position assise, entraînant Jessica dans son mouvement. Laquelle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Hermione, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et sa chevelure broussailleuse en protestant faiblement d'une voix endormie, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire la Gryffondor.

-Je t'aurais jamais imaginée aussi adorable au réveil, s'amusa cette dernière. On dirait un grand bébé !

-D'habitude, le premier visage que je vois au réveil, c'est celui de Parkinson... Un changement des plus agréables, si tu veux mon avis, marmonna Jessica d'une voix entrecoupée d'un long bâillement.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu sembles toujours t'être levée du mauvais pied.

Rejetant sa longue chevelure en arrière, Jessica se frotta les yeux du poignet pendant qu'Hermione se dégageait tant bien que mal et un peu à contrecœur de son étreinte pour se lever. Une part d'elle-même souhaitait encore traîner au lit et profiter de l'humeur câline de Jessica, mais son estomac la tiraillait et elle avait suffisamment séjourné au Terrier pour savoir que Mrs Weasley risquait de venir en personne leur annoncer que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Et Hermione avait beau se savoir intelligente, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait éluder les questions qui suivraient si Mrs Weasley les trouvaient dans le même lit et dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Toute à ses pensées, Hermione remit le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait retiré la veille pendant que Jessica se traînait finalement hors du lit sans grand enthousiasme pour faire de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles descendaient dans la cuisine pour y retrouver les parents d'Hermione en grande discussion avec Mrs Weasley qui s'affairait aux fourneaux. Ou du moins surveillait du coin de l'œil ses divers ustensiles qui se débrouillaient comme des grands pour mitonner le petit déjeuner.

-Vous êtes matinales, dites donc, fit remarquer Mrs Weasley en leur servant deux assiettes remplies à ras bord à peine les deux sorcières installées sur leur chaise.

-Te l'avais dit, marmonna Jessica en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds devant la platée que Mrs Weasley lui collait sous le nez, estimant qu'il devait y avoir de quoi sustenter trois ou quatre personnes affamées.

-Je t'obligeais pas à descendre avec moi, hein, fit remarquer Hermione avec amusement, autant devant les paroles de sa petite-amie que sa réaction face à cette débauche culinaire.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, j'allais rester seule comme une andouille à traînasser au lit... T'as d'autres idées aussi géniales ?

Hermione émit un petit rire amusé, absolument pas froissée par le ton mordant employé par Jessica. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucune volonté d'être blessante et qu'il fallait plus y voir un trait d'humour quelque peu particulier, mais qui dissimulait l'idée que Jessica aurait visiblement préférée rester à traînasser au lit en sa compagnie. Mordant dans un toast, Hermione remarqua que ses parents dévisageaient Jessica avec une expression indécise, se demandant de toute évidence si la jeune fille aux yeux émeraude venait d'insulter leur fille ou de faire une plaisanterie. Le rire d'Hermione semblait avoir fait pencher la balance en la faveur d'une blague, mais leurs regards brillaient toujours d'une nuance méfiance, voire quelque peu réprobatrice qui lui donna matière à réfléchir.

La question qui s'insinuait dans l'esprit d'Hermione était de savoir ce que l'Ordre avait raconté à ses parents au sujet de Jessica. S'étaient-ils contentés d'une vague explication, passant sous silence ses activités pour le compte de Voldemort ? Ou bien leur avait-on révélé dans les moindres détails le passé de sa petite amie ? Hermione penchait pour la première solution, consciente que Dumbledore ne prendrait pas le risque de confier des informations de quelque importance à des personnes extérieures à l'Ordre, Moldues qui plus est et par conséquent bien plus vulnérables que le Sorcier moyen face aux méthodes d'interrogatoires magiques.

Toutefois, quoi qu'ils aient entendu venant de l'Ordre au sujet de Jessica, ses parents semblaient quelque peu méfiant envers elle, ce qui surprenait Hermione. Son père comme sa mère étaient de nature très sociable et amicale, nourrissant que très peu d'à-priori sur des inconnus, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de mineurs et d'amis de leur fille. Cette réserve inhabituelle pouvait bien sûr s'expliquer par la tendance naturelle et existentielle aux sarcasmes de Jessica, mais jusqu'ici, la Serpentard n'avait que très peu usé de sa verve habituelle, précisément par peur de faire mauvaise impression auprès des Granger, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'amuser Hermione, peu habituée à voir sa petite amie si calme, au point qu'elle pouvait donner par moment l'impression de bouder.

Brusquement, Hermione se demanda comment ses parents réagiraient s'ils apprenaient ses sentiments envers Jessica et son estomac fit un nœud. La question était digne d'intérêt, mais également effrayante. Bien que ses parents ne se soient jamais intéressés à sa vie sentimentale en apparence, Hermione se doutait qu'ils se posaient parfois des questions, bien que n'ayant jamais abordé la question. A 17 ans, après tout, ils devaient se douter que leur fille pouvait éprouver de l'intérêt pour d'autres garçons. Elle leur avait vaguement parlé de Krum, le présentant comme un simple ami avec qui elle conservait une correspondance de loin en loin, mais bien que n'ayant jamais laissé entendre par ses paroles qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, elle avait toujours eu la sensation que ses parents l'avaient deviné, mais avaient respecté sa vie privée.

De fait, Hermione voulait croire qu'il en serait de même avec Jessica, mais ne se faisait guère d'espoir. Elle ignorait l'opinion de ses parents sur l'homosexualité, bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais donné l'impression d'y voir quelque chose de révulsant. Pourtant, leur jugement resterait-il si neutre concernant leur fille ? L'accepteraient-il ou condamneraient-ils sa relation avec Jessica ? Des questions angoissantes aux yeux d'Hermione qui repoussa son assiette sans y avoir vraiment touché, son appétit envolé. Jessica plissa les paupières, visiblement intriguée par l'attitude de la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux qui affirmait quelques minutes plus tôt mourir de faim.

-Ca va pas, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle en la dévisageant attentivement. Et viens pas me raconter que tu suis un régime, sinon je te fais courir autour de la maison jusqu'à ce que tu tombes d'épuisement.

-Contente de voir que tu t'inquiètes de ma santé, Jessica, ironisa Hermione avec un sourire indulgent. J'ai juste pas si faim que ça, finalement...

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Hermione ? intervint Mrs Weasley. C'est à peine si tu as avalée une bouchée ! Tu ne tiendras jamais jusqu'à midi comme ça.

Mrs Granger sembla un peu désarçonnée par l'intervention quelque peu maternelle de Mrs Weasley à l'égard de sa fille, mais garda le silence, se contentant d'observer Hermione. Elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que quelque chose la tracassait et elle tenait à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Etait-ce lié à ce Voldemort qui terrorisait le monde Magique ? C'était une possibilité, mais elle en doutait. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, Hermione était suffisamment bien entourée pour se sentir en sécurité, surtout en cet endroit. Non, c'était plus vraisemblablement quelque chose de plus personnel. Une affaire de cœur, peut-être ?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Mrs Granger. Elle avait remarqué la manière dont le jeune Ron regardait sa fille. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais la famille Weasley semblait des plus sympathique et nul doute que Ron était un garçon formidable. Après tout, n'était-ce pas l'un des meilleurs amis de sa fille ? Quoiqu'il semblerait qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié, finalement. Mrs Weasley approuvait, se fiant au jugement de sa fille. Peut-être devrait-elle aider discrètement sa fille et son éventuel futur beau-fils ? L'idée la séduisait, Hermione lui semblant trop souvent plongée dans ses livres pour se sentir en confiance dans les affaires de cœur, mais elle devrait agir discrètement. Les enfants semblaient toujours rechigner à voir leurs parents intervenir dans leur vie sentimentale.

Deux rires clairs interrompirent les diverses réflexions matinales et tous tournèrent la tête en direction de l'escalier à temps pour voir surgir Ginny et Luna, visiblement d'excellente humeur. Un sourire à la fois amusé et cynique étira les lèvres fines de Jessica qui devina sans mal qu'un autre lit de camp avait été installé en pure perte dans la chambre de la petite rouquine. Un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione lui apprit que cette dernière songeait la même chose et elles échangèrent un sourire entendu avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs cadettes.

Ginny était tout simplement radieuse. Jamais encore Hermione ne l'avait vu aussi joyeuse depuis cinq ans qu'elle la connaissait. Il était évident que sa relation avec Luna lui avait permis de réellement s'épanouir, ce dont Hermione se réjouissait. Elle avait toujours vue Ginny comme une sœur et s'était souvent inquiétée à son sujet, surtout sachant son attirance pour Harry. Lorsqu'elle lui avait conseillée d'aller voir d'autres garçons, c'était en partie dans l'espoir qu'elle finisse par oublier son balafré d'ami. Elle appréciait Harry, mais son étrange destinée le mettait sans cesse en danger, ainsi que son entourage. Elle-même se trouvait dans une situation critique pour l'avoir simplement aidé, aussi redoutait-elle le sort qu'attendrait celle qui partagerait la vie de Harry. Destin funeste qu'elle avait redouté pour Ginny. La tournure prise par les évènements était des plus inattendue, mais au final, Hermione estimait que c'était la meilleure issue possible, autant pour Ginny que pour Luna. La Serdaigle s'était également épanouie. La voir ainsi chez les Weasley, si vive et pleine de vie était une merveilleuse surprise qui ravissait Hermione. Bien qu'ayant eu une première impression négative de la jeune fille l'an dernier, Hermione en était venue à énormément l'apprécier.

Inconsciente des pensées d'Hermione, Mrs Weasley posait un regard affectueux sur les deux cinquième années qui s'installaient à table en riant. Elle était également tombée sous le charme de Luna, laquelle se montrait des plus divertissantes par ses histoires abracadabrantes. Bien que ne la connaissant que très peu encore, la mère de Ginny estimait également que sa fille savait choisir ses amies et en venait à regretter d'avoir empêché sa fille d'envoyer une lettre à Luna durant l'été.

-On peut profiter de la blague, nous aussi ? demanda soudain Jessica en posant ses yeux émeraude tour à tour sur Ginny et Luna.

-Bien sûr, répondit Ginny entre deux rires. Luna a tout simplement tenté d'entrer dans la chambre de Ron, persuadée qu'elle était d'y trouver deux Ronflaks Cornus !

Hermione pouffa, parvenant à recracher le thé qu'elle buvait dans sa tasse plutôt que sur sa mère. De son coté, Jessica riait avec amusement, imaginant sans mal la scène. Les parents d'Hermione, pour leur part, souriaient vaguement, n'étant pas sûrs de comprendre, bien qu'ils saisissaient l'idée générale grâce au nom plutôt évocateur. Mais leur récent séjour prolongé dans le monde de la magie leur avait enseigné à ne pas trop se fier aux apparences. La mère de Ginny, quand à elle, se contenta de servir les nouvelles venues avec un sourire indulgent.

-Et bien je comprends pourquoi Ginny t'apprécie autant, finit par déclarer Mrs Weasley en posant une assiette bien garnie devant Luna avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Ginny, répliqua joyeusement Luna en piochant dans son assiette. Elle est toujours très gentille avec moi !

Le visage de la petite dernière des Weasley prit soudain une adorable teinte rose, mais fut sauvée par l'arrivée de Ron et Harry qui offrirent sans le savoir une diversion des plus appréciables du point de vue de Ginny. Dévalant lourdement l'escalier, Ron semblait maussade et mal réveillé alors que Harry paraissait de meilleure humeur, bien qu'émergeant visiblement à grand peine lui aussi. Posant les yeux sur les deux jeunes hommes, Jessica se demanda inopinément si chez eux aussi, le lit de camp n'avait pas servi et éclata d'un rire cynique et moqueur, s'attirant des regards étonnés de tous, sauf Ron qui la fusilla du regard avec hargne.

-Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? aboya-t-il en se laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise vide.

-Les Ronflaks Cornus se joignent enfin à nous, commenta simplement Jessica avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione éclata de rire, imitée par Ginny et Luna, à moitié pour la plaisanterie de Jessica et à moitié pour l'expression indignée de Ron et Harry. Ce dernier se fendit finalement d'un sourire amusé en s'asseyant à son tour à coté d'un Ron bougonnant avec mauvaise humeur, n'ayant pas apprécié de se faire charrier à vue.

-Tu t'es levé du pied gauche, Ron ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

-Je suis juste tombé sur une sale vipère, rétorqua le rouquin avec hargne.

-Ron ! Ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie, alors ne soit pas grossier envers notre invitée !

Le rouquin s'étouffa de surprise et de colère sur son thé, toussant en fusillant Jessica du regard. Que sa propre mère la traite en invité lui tapait énormément sur le système et il désespérait de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une personne qui écouterait enfin ses avertissements. Etait-il donc le seul à voir la Serpentard pour ce qu'elle était vraiment ? Le monde était-il donc peuplé d'imbéciles crédules incapables de voir au delà de la simple apparence ? Il était persuadé que derrière ce masque qu'elle affichait envers Hermione et le reste des personnes présentes se dissimulait un serpent sournois et prêt à mordre, à répandre son venin.

Attaquant son petit déjeuner sans grand enthousiasme, Ron ruminait ses pensées, échafaudait des ébauches de plan visant à confondre Jessica. Dans son imagination, il dévoilait sa traîtrise, tous le reconnaissait comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, il était nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et Hermione lui tombait dans les bras, éblouie par sa prestance naturelle.

Que la réalité pouvait être tout autre ne l'effleurait pas. Il était par ailleurs tellement plongé dans son fantasme, lequel prenait une voie nettement moins chaste alors qu'il imaginait la manière dont Hermione pourrait le remercier de l'avoir sauvée, qu'il affichait une expression béate particulièrement stupide que ne manqua pas de remarquer Jessica.

-Ah bah tiens, moi qui m'étais toujours demandée à quoi pouvait bien correspondre l'expression imbécile heureux...

-N'en fais pas trop, Jessica, prévint à mi-voix Hermione en lui pinçant légèrement la cuisse sous la table.

La Serpentard haussa simplement les épaules. En effet, les regards des adultes s'étaient fait plus réprobateur qu'amusés à la dernière de ses piques, mais elle ne s'en souciait que partiellement. C'était dans sa nature d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée par le biais de moqueries et réfréner ce besoin lui était presque impossible. Si elle s'y essayait, son humeur en pâtissait et elle devenait irritable. Du moins bien plus qu'en temps normal. La pression s'accumulait jusqu'au point de rupture, lequel consistait à déverser des flots de remarques insultantes à quiconque croisait sa route. Hermione le savait pertinemment, avait par ailleurs constaté le phénomène à Poudlard lorsque Jessica s'efforçait de maintenir une trêve relative envers Ron, et ne pouvait donc se résoudre à l'empêcher de s'exprimer à sa guise. Pourtant elle s'inquiétait que ses parents et Mrs Weasley ne finissent par la méjuger en se basant uniquement sur sa façon particulière de contourner sa timidité si paradoxale. Peut-être devrait-elle avoir une discussion avec ses parents afin de leur parler de Jessica et leur faire comprendre à quel point elle savait se montrer aimable, pour ne pas dire adorable, derrière son épaisse couche de sarcasmes. L'idée la séduisait et la terrifiait tout autant. Elle redoutait en effet que ses parents ne l'interroge un peu trop sur les liens qu'elle entretenait avec Jessica et elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable d'empêcher ses sentiments transparaître au cours de la conversation.

Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit dans un calme relatif, les Granger interrogeant leur fille sur son séjour à Poudlard. Jessica observait la petite famille avec intérêt, n'ayant pour sa part jamais connu cette ambiance familiale. Elle ne s'imaginait pas avec son père, discutant aussi ouvertement de ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces derniers mois. Le fait que sa petite amie évoquait principalement la manière dont elles étaient devenues amies la mettait relativement mal à l'aise, bien qu'Hermione ait tendance à altérer légèrement le véritable déroulement des évènements en minimisant son éloquence particulière. Elle remarquait d'ailleurs que Ron rongeait visiblement son frein, voulant de toute évidence brosser un portrait inverse. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la maison Weasley paraissait étrange à Jessica, laquelle n'avait jamais véritablement connue la chaleur d'un foyer. Pourtant, aussi agréable que tout ceci lui semblait, elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de connaître cette sensation avec son père. Trop de choses les divisaient, ils ne formaient une famille que par le sang.

-Ah, d'ailleurs comment s'est passé ce fameux bal, Hermione ? demanda soudain Mr Granger.

Un léger malaise s'empara de la table. Le fait que les parents d'Hermione n'aient visiblement pas été informés de l'attaque contre leur fille y était pour beaucoup, mais pour les quatre jeunes filles, il y avait également le fait que bien qu'y étant allée officiellement avec Ron, Hermione avait fini par choisir Jessica comme cavalière. A voir la tête que tirait justement le rouquin, il était clair qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce détail.

-Heu... C'était très bien, répondit Hermione d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais laissait deviner qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Pas dupes pour une noise, les Granger échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur les mines coupables qui leur faisaient face.

-D'accord, reprit Mr Granger. Qu'est ce que vous nous cachez, tous autant que vous êtes ?

-Mais rien du tout, se défendit Hermione, malheureusement guère crédible de par le regard paniqué qu'elle lança en direction de Jessica.

-Je t'en prie, ma chérie, intervint Mrs Granger. Nous sommes peut-être des Moldus, ton père et moi, nous sommes encore capable de deviner quand quelque chose ne va pas !

Se sentant acculée, Hermione adressa de nouveau un regard suppliant à sa petite amie, oubliant sur le coup de l'inquiétude qu'avec le caractère de celle-ci, lui demander d'intervenir n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire. Jessica ne voyait d'ailleurs qu'une manière d'avorter l'interrogatoire à venir, lequel risquait d'être bien trop poussé s'ils laissaient les Granger se monter la tête avec des questions malvenues.

-C'est rien, juste quelques Mangemorts qui se sont invités à la fête et stupéfixé Hermione entre deux bouchées au buffet, lâcha donc la jeune fille aux yeux émeraude.

-Jessica ! s'offusqua Mrs Weasley, autant devant la franchise dont avait fait preuve la demoiselle que le ton qu'elle avait employé.

Hermione avait sursauté en l'entendant, se souvenant un peu tardivement qu'elle ne pouvait s'attendre à autre chose de la part de sa petite amie. A voir le teint pale de ses parents, il était clair que l'Ordre n'avait décidément pas jugé utile de les mettre au courant qu'il y avait eu un incident. Chose dont elle se demandait s'il fallait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter...

-Et personne ne nous a rien dit ?! s'écria Mr Granger en se levant avec colère. Molly, qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Nous vous avions demandé de nous tenir au courant de ce qui se passait à Poudlard !

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, répondit Mrs Weasley. Mais l'incident était sans conséquence et je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas utile de...

-Pas utile ? répéta Mrs Granger avec incrédulité. Nous sommes ses parents ! Nous aurions du être les premiers avertis, bon sang ! J'exige de savoir ce qui s'est passé au cours de ce bal ! Et dans les moindres détails !

Hermione soupira et lança un regard mécontent en direction de Jessica. Laquelle haussa simplement les épaules en retour. Elle faisait confiance à Hermione pour tirer la situation à son avantage et savait que si les Granger se focalisaient principalement sur l'attaque, ils risquaient de trouver les détails du genre leur fille dansant avec une certaine Serpentard comme secondaire.

-C'est pas si dramatique que ça en a l'air, intervint Ginny, désireuse de venir en aide à son amie. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à la fin du bal où des Mangemorts ont fait irruption et ont eu le temps de stupéfixer Hermione avant de prendre la fuite.

-Stupéfixer ? répéta Mr Granger, inquiet. C'est quoi, ça ? Un sortilège ?

-Sans gravité, intervint à son tour Harry. Il rend juste la cible inconsciente pour une durée indéterminée, à moins qu'on lui lance le contresort pour ranimer la vict... la cible plus tôt.

-Mais ils auraient pas pu lui faire de mal si Wingdal n'avait pas amenée Hermione vers l'entrée justement au moment où les Mangemorts entraient... comme par hasard... lança Ron d'un ton acerbe.

Le silence retomba avec la délicatesse qu'un hachoir. Hermione, Ginny et Luna fusillaient le rouquin du regard alors que Jessica levait les yeux au ciel, pas plus étonnée que ça que le crétin saute sur l'occasion. Les Granger semblaient à la fois surpris et inquiets par ce détail, leur regard allant de Ron, Jessica à Hermione, n'étant pas sûrs de comprendre.

-Tu ne va pas recommencer avec ça, Ron ! s'énerva Hermione.

-D'autant que c'est Jessica qui a ramenée Hermione à l'abri, intervint Ginny en lançant un regard dégoûté à son frère. Sans elle, les Mangemorts auraient eu tout le temps de l'achever vu que c'est pas toi qui allais faire preuve d'héroïsme en allant la sauver, planqué que t'étais derrière le buffet.

Ron poussa une exclamation outrée et surprise. Il savait que sa sœur soutenait Jessica, mais de là à l'enfoncer comme elle le faisait, il estimait qu'elle y allait un peu fort. Mais Ginny n'avait pas non plus digérée l'hostilité dont faisait preuve son frère à l'égard de Luna.

-Bon, du calme... reprit Hermione avec un soupir excédé en voyant que la discussion commençait à partir dans tous les sens. Je ne vois pas pourquoi mes parents n'ont pas été tenus informés, Mrs Weasley, ce sont quand même les premiers concernés. Ensuite, Jessica m'a sauvée la vie ce soir là, donc ta paranoïa, tu t'assois dessus, Ron, merci. Ca remonte à presque deux mois, tout ça, on pourrait peut-être éviter de s'éterniser là-dessus ?

Le silence retomba, tout le monde semblant quelque peu calmé. Mrs Weasley détournait le regard, se sentant légèrement coupable d'avoir caché l'information aux Granger, mais elle avait toujours eu à cœur les intérêts d'Hermione et ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents plus que nécessaire. Ron, pour sa part, semblait récalcitrant à lâcher l'affaire, mais devant l'expression mécontente d'Hermione, il jugea préférable de ne pas insister pour le moment.

Toujours assise, Jessica observait la scène avec amusement. Les parents de sa petite amie semblaient surpris de voir leur fille agir de la sorte, mais au moins ils n'insistèrent plus sur le bal. Ils semblaient même légèrement mieux disposés à l'égard de la Serpentard en apprenant qu'elle avait sauvée Hermione, bien que la jeune fille devinait toujours une certaine méfiance de leur part.

Le petit déjeuner s'acheva sans que personne n'évoque à nouveau le sujet du bal, mais les parents d'Hermione avaient matière à réfléchir. Que Mrs Weasley leur ait dissimulés une information aussi importante concernant leur fille les amenait à se demander ce que l'Ordre pouvait bien leur cacher d'autre. Ils savaient Hermione menacée, mais les choses semblaient aller plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Bien que sachant être impuissant à aider leur fille, ils tenaient tout de même à être informés de ce qui la concernait, de près ou de loin. Comment pourraient-ils rassurer et conseiller leur enfant s'ils ignoraient tout de ce qu'elle vivait ?

De fait, depuis l'attaque qu'ils avaient eux même subit quelques mois plus tôt, ils s'apercevaient qu'ils ne connaissaient finalement pas leur fille si bien qu'ils l'imaginaient. A la maison, Hermione ne pratiquait jamais la magie, en raison d'une loi interdisant aux mineurs de faire usage de leur baguette hors de l'école, de ce qu'Hermione leur avait expliqué. Principale conséquence, bien que parents d'une Sorcière, les Grangers étaient peu coutumiers de la magie. Vivre chez les Weasley avait été instructif à ce sujet, mais ils se rendaient également compte qu'ils ne parvenaient pas vraiment à imaginer leur fille usant de magie. De même que l'avoir vue agir telle qu'elle venait de le faire les avaient surpris, ayant systématiquement fréquenté une Hermione travailleuse et relativement discrète.

Ces vacances étaient pour eux l'occasion d'apprendre à connaître une facette de leur fille systématiquement restée dans l'ombre à ce jour. Au moins, leur situation actuelle leur permettait de jeter une lumière nouvelle sur l'enfant qu'ils avaient élevé avec amour dix-sept années durant.

-

Si Ron était d'humeur pessimiste quant aux vacances qui s'annonçaient, coincé qu'il était entre Jessica et Luna, Harry était pour sa part de bien meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la mort de Sirius. A présent qu'il n'avait plus à se soucier des cours et de l'entraînement de Quidditch, il se rendait compte du bien que lui avait procuré ses quelques entretiens avec Wingdal. Rétrospectivement, il se sentait honteux de lui-même lorsqu'il repensait à son attitude passée. Il était content qu'Hermione ait su lui pardonner son arrogance et prit la décision de faire de son mieux pour la soutenir, de même que Ginny.

Ses pensées dérivèrent en direction de cette dernière et il posa ses yeux vert sur la cadette des Weasley, laquelle se trouvait confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, Luna à ses cotés, toutes deux écoutant Hermione discuter avec ses Moldus de parents qui semblaient curieux d'en savoir plus sur sa vie scolaire, Jessica observant la famille Granger avec l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, légèrement en retrait. Survolant Ron qui ne cessait de guetter la Serpentard du coin de l'œil avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, format éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, Harry revint à Ginny, songeur.

Il avait également remarqué l'évolution du caractère de la sœur de son meilleur amie au cours de l'année et, comme Hermione, comprenait que Luna en était la cause principale. Depuis que les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues de proches amies, Ginny s'était bien plus affirmée qu'elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, semblant plus confiante que jamais. Et plus belle, s'apercevait soudain Harry.

Etrangement, la vision qu'il avait de Ginny avait également changé au fil du temps. De simple « sœur de Ron », Harry avait finalement découvert la femme en elle. Une femme volontaire, déterminée, au fort caractère, mais soucieuse de ses proches. La dévotion qu'elle avait montrée en s'occupant de Luna lorsque celle-ci avait souffert de la perte de son père l'avait réellement impressionné, bien que sur le moment, il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention. Mais à présent que c'était chose faite, il révisait complètement son jugement sur Ginny et appréciait plutôt ce qu'il voyait.

Obnubilé qu'il était par Cho jusqu'à sa cruelle désillusion l'année précédente, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment considéré la révélation qu'Hermione lui avait faite : Ginny en pinçait pour lui. Bon, d'accord, elle était sortie avec divers garçons l'an passé, mais toujours d'après Hermione, c'était un moyen pour elle de se sortir Harry de la tête. Lequel repensa soudain à ce que Ginny elle-même lui avait dis au sujet de sa relation avec Dean : ça n'avait pas marché. Devait-il considérer qu'elle avait voulu par là lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait échoué à l'oublier et qu'elle nourrissait toujours à son égard des sentiments ? L'idée le séduisait, il devait bien l'admettre...

Un sourire naquit doucement sur les lèvres de Harry qui se recala confortablement dans son fauteuil, observant Ginny qui bavardait maintenant joyeusement avec sa mère, racontant les frasques de Luna à Poudlard. Mrs Weasley semblait bien s'amuser et on pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus la Serdaigle, ce qui fit plaisir à Harry. Après tout, Ginny l'avait amenée précisément pour que sa famille fasse connaissance avec celle qu'elle semblait considérer comme sa meilleure amie. Il ne pouvait donc qu'apprécier le fait qu'elle réussisse dans son entreprise. Harry avait conscience que Ron n'aimerait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait en ce moment, mais il devait bien admettre que son ami en faisait un peu trop. Qu'il désapprouve la présence de Jessica, il pouvait le comprendre, lui-même ne parvenant pas franchement à définir si la Serpentard lui était sympathique ou antipathique, mais Luna était tout ce qu'il y avait d'agréable à fréquenter, en dépit de son caractère particulier.

Et tant qu'il était à songer à Ron, Harry se demanda comment ce dernier réagirait à, disons, la nouvelle que sa sœur et son meilleur ami se découvraient une attirance aussi soudaine que réciproque ? S'il se fiait à ses réactions passées, Harry ne pouvait qu'être pessimiste, pourtant il ne parvenait à se défaire de l'impression qu'après tout, Ron devait certainement souhaiter pour sa sœur le meilleur petit ami possible. Il devait souhaiter plus que tout la confier à une personne en qui il avait confiance, qu'il savait pouvoir lui apporter toute l'affection et tout le bonheur qu'elle méritait. Bref, Ron devrait très certainement approuver l'éventuelle romance entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Et puis, n'avait-il pas tenté de convaincre Ginny d'accompagner Harry au bal ? Il fallait très certainement y voir un signe, estimait Harry. D'autant qu'il aimait à croire que sans sa regrettable attitude, qu'il regrettait énormément à présent, Ginny aurait accepté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Tout à ses pensées, Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder dans le champ fleuri d'une romance entre Ginny et lui-même, évoquant toutes sortes d'images des plus agréables. Le genre d'image qui lui faisait regretter d'être aussi nul en Occlumencie, sachant très bien que tout enthousiaste que serait Ron de voir sa sœur casée avec son meilleure ami, il ne pourrait que lui reprocher d'avoir de telles idées. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un dans les environs était capable de savoir ce qu'il avait dans la... Son regard vola sur Luna avec angoisse, laquelle fronçait les sourcils en l'observant. L'expression aussi rêveuse que débile qu'il affichait s'évanouit rapidement, remplacée par une mimique embarrassée alors qu'il espérait contre toute attente que Luna ne le considérait pas suffisamment comme un ami pour que son étrange empathie le concerne. Après tout, elle ne s'était pas montrée des plus réceptives à son égard lors des essais...

Avec une moue boudeuse et mécontente, Luna attrapa le bras de Ginny et se serra tout contre, posant un regard méchant sur Harry qui se sentit rougir et détourna rapidement le regard, affectant de s'intéresser au mur. Pour sa part, Ginny se figea d'un embarras soudain en sentant son bras se retrouver tout d'un coup et sans raison coincé entre la poitrine de Luna. Non pas que la sensation soit désagréable, bien au contraire, mais elle sentait son visage s'embraser de manière malvenue puisque se trouvant face à sa mère qui affichait une mine stupéfaite en voyant faire la Serdaigle.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? s'étonna Mrs Weasley en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Au... aucune idée, répondit Ginny, cherchant désespérément une explication tenant la route avant de se souvenir qu'il s'agissait après tout de Luna. Oh, j'y suis ! Elle a du sentir des Nargoles ou quelque chose du genre, pas vrai, Luna ?

L'intéressée sembla émerger d'un long sommeil et regarda autour d'elle en clignant des yeux, paraissant un peu perdue, avant d'acquiescer tout en s'écartant de Ginny qui fut partagée entre le soulagement et le regret. Son bras était encore chaud d'avoir été si proche de sa petite amie et elle regrettait qu'il y ait tant de monde autour d'elles, sans quoi elle ne se serait pas contentée de serrer son bras contre la jeune fille.

-Un Nargole, oui, mais il s'est enfui ! approuva Luna tout en lançant un regard amusé en direction de Ginny qui pria pour ne pas rougir.

A voir la lueur amusée dans les yeux bleus de la Serdaigle, il était clair que celle-ci savait exactement ce à quoi pensait Ginny.

-C'est sûrement l'heure de lui donner sa potion, intervint Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je te dirais bien d'aller prendre ta potion d'euphorie, lança Jessica. Mais même en avalant un chaudron entier, je doute qu'on arrive à te tirer autre chose qu'une crampe au coin des lèvres.

Hermione leva les yeux avec amusement tandis que Luna et Ginny éclataient de rire devant la mine indignée de Ron. Elle qui trouvait Jessica inhabituellement calme, voilà qui la rassurait. Elle comprenait parfaitement que l'élue de son cœur faisait de considérables efforts afin de se faire bien voir de ses parents, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle sentait Jessica tendue et savait par expérience que le stress n'arrangeait rien à son caractère, bien au contraire. Si seulement elles pouvaient s'isoler ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment, histoire de l'aider à relâcher la pression... Un sourire soudain étira les lèvres d'Hermione.

-Ah, attendez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en direction de ses parents. Je dois l'avoir dans mon sac, si je me trompe pas, le temps d'aller le chercher...

-Pourquoi t'embêter ? intervint Ron. T'es majeure, maintenant, t'as juste à lancer un petit sortilège d'attraction.

Hermione se sentit la soudaine envie de faire avaler à Ron un flacon d'empestine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il fasse preuve de bon sens au mauvais moment ? Elle se contenta pourtant d'un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Pour ta gouverne, Ron, ce n'est pas parce que je suis majeure que je vais m'amuser à agiter ma baguette dans tous les sens à la moindre occasion. Un peu d'exercice ne fait jamais de mal, après tout, et je préfère garder la magie en dernier recours pour ce genre de petite tâche.

Elle se leva tout en achevant de parler et fit quelques pas en direction de l'escalier menant aux chambres avant de se retourner.

-Tu viens m'aider, Jessica ? Ca ira plus vite à deux.

-Et pourquoi je dois profiter des corvées ? se lamenta la Serpentard avec un soupir.

Elle se leva tout de même et emboîta le pas d'Hermione en traînant les pieds, visiblement peu désireuse de se bouger pour donner un coup de main. Une fois les deux jeunes filles disparues à l'étage, les Granger firent une moue indécise.

-Elle est toujours aussi aimable ? demanda Mrs Granger.

Ron ouvrit la bouche avec un grand sourire, mais Ginny l'avait senti venir et le devança avec un naturel découlant d'une longue pratique.

-En un sens, oui, mais c'est quelqu'un de vraiment très gentil une fois qu'on la connaît un peu.

Malheureusement, les parents d'Hermione ne semblèrent guère convaincus. Ginny soupira, consciente que les Granger auraient bien plus de mal à accepter Jessica que sa mère pour Luna. Cette dernière lui tapota gentiment la tête avec un sourire, sachant parfaitement ce à quoi elle pensait. Ginny lui rendit un sourire empreint de tendresse, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir trouver elle aussi une excuse pour aller dans sa chambre avec Luna. Mais elle craignait d'attirer la suspicion si les deux couples s'isolaient en même temps pour une raison similaire, d'autant que Luna avait déjà légèrement gaffé un peu plus tôt. Ginny donna une légère pichenette dans le radis qui se balançait à l'oreille de la Serdaigle, une expression songeuse sur le visage. Elle se demandait pourquoi Luna s'était soudain serrée autant contre elle. Son attitude avait été des plus possessives, ce faisant, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, surtout en public. Jusqu'ici, Luna avait toujours pris soin de ne pas se montrer trop affectueuse face à d'autres personnes qu'Hermione et Jessica. Bah, elle trouverait bien un moment pour lui poser la question une fois qu'elles seraient seules, entre deux baisers...

Luna lui retourna un regard taquin, comme la défiant de parvenir à préférer l'interroger plutôt que l'embrasser.

-

A peine la porte refermée qu'Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Jessica pour prendre possession de ses lèvres avec avidité, passant ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrochant à elle de manière presque désespérée. Plus que jamais, se trouver près d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher ou l'embrasser constituait une véritable torture et à la manière dont Jessica répondait à ses baisers, elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que ce sentiment était partagé. La Serpentard recula pourtant son visage, rompant le baiser, pour poser sur Hermione un sourire ironique.

-Quoi, tu veux montrer ma langue à tes parents ? En quoi ça va les intéresser, au juste ?

-Jessica, ne me force pas à te lancer un sort de Mutisme...

Avec un rire amusé, Jessica reprit possession des lèvres d'Hermione, l'embrassant avec passion. Qu'elle puisse ressentir un tel besoin de le faire déroutait toujours un peu la Serpentard, mais elle s'en réjouissait plutôt qu'autre chose. Plus surprenant, en fait, le baiser lui faisait presque autant d'effet que s'acharner sur quelqu'un à grand renfort de sarcasmes. Seul problème, elle devait tout autant réfréner cette envie en présence des parents d'Hermione. Elle avait d'ailleurs dans l'idée qu'ils voudraient moins s'offusquer de sa langue acérée tant qu'elle restait hors de la bouche de leur fille. Elle voulut rompre le baiser afin de partager avec sa compagne cette pensée des plus amusantes, mais Hermione prit fermement son visage entre ses mains, lui interdisant de gâcher le baiser par une remarque quelconque. Jessica ne s'en formalisa pas, trouvant le châtiment à son goût.

La poignée de la porte pivota soudain, précédent l'ouverture de celle-ci. Paniquée, Hermione se recula rapidement et, dans une tentative désespérée de donner aux intrus une image tout autre que la réalité, fit mine d'examiner les dents de Jessica, lui coinçant les pouces au coin de la bouche qu'elle étirait en une grimace crispée et qui n'aurait pas manqué de la faire éclater de rire dans une autre situation.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hermione ? demanda Mrs Granger en ouvrant des yeux ronds en voyant sa fille agir de la sorte.

-Ah… euh... Jessica s'est plaint d'une douleur aux dents, improvisa Hermione en sentant son cœur cogner fortement contre sa poitrine tout en ignorant la grimace d'incompréhension de la Serpentard qui plissait un œil, ouvrait grand l'autre et émit un « gné ? » étouffé par les pouces de sa Gryffondor.

-Mal aux dents ? répéta Mr Granger en entrant à son tour, une lueur brillant au fond des yeux.

Hermione pâlit, se rendant compte un peu trop tard qu'elle venait de gaffer. Son père lui rappelait un peu trop Mr Weasley lorsqu'il croisait un Moldu pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Avant même qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de réagir, son père attrapait une Jessica qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait autour d'elle et la faisait pivoter face à elle pour lui examiner à son tour les dents.

-Mmmh, je pense qu'un examen ne serait pas de trop, on est jamais trop prudent pour ce qui est des dents ! lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux alors que sa femme approuvait avec enthousiasme dans son dos.

La seconde suivante, Jessica se faisait à moitié traîner hors de la chambre par des Granger enthousiastes qui foncèrent dans celle qu'ils occupaient avant de claquer la porte derrière eux, laissant une Hermione inquiète dans le couloir. La Serpentard lança un regard intrigué autour d'elle, consciente que les Granger avaient en partie redécoré la chambre à leur guise, histoire de se sentir un peu plus à l'aise durant leur séjour prolongé au Terrier.

Des photos disposées sur une commode attirèrent son attention et elle s'approcha, ignorant les Granger qui s'activaient au dessus d'un sac en discutant de choses auxquelles elle ne comprenait absolument rien. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit une version bien plus jeune d'Hermione qui souriait, exhibant des dents protubérantes ainsi qu'une espèce de chaîne fixée dessus. Le souvenir de sa quatrième année lui revint en mémoire, lorsqu'un sort avait raté sa cible pour frapper Hermione, lui allongeant les dents de manière impressionnante. Malheureusement, elle ne se souvenait plus des détails, n'ayant à l'époque prêté qu'une très vague attention à l'incident. Elle croyait se souvenir d'avoir lancé une remarque blessante à Hermione alors qu'elle filait à l'infirmerie et sentit une légère pointe de remord planter les dents dans son estomac. L'idée qu'à cette époque, Hermione ne représentait absolument rien pour elle était des plus étranges. Une fois de plus, Jessica constatait à quel point elle avait changé et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Elle observa les photos avec intérêt, intérieurement ravie d'avoir cette occasion de découvrir une partie d'Hermione qu'elle ignorait jusqu'ici. Le fait que les photos ne bougeaient pas la mettait mal à l'aise, ceci dit. Un tel immobilisme lui semblait anormal, elle se sentait l'envie de s'emparer de la photo pour la secouer, dans l'espoir qu'Hermione donne un signe de vie. Un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Voilà ce qui la gênait tant... dans son esprit, l'immobilité était évocateur de mort et cette idée associée à Hermione la rendait tout simplement malade.

-Elle a bien grandi, pas vrai ? lança soudain une voix dans son dos, rompant le fil de ses pensées.

Jessica sursauta et regarda par dessus son épaule. La mère d'Hermione l'observait avec intérêt et un sourire. Bien que l'expression de Jessica soit restée neutre, pour ne pas dire ennuyée, les émeraudes constituant son regard étaient tout autres. Mrs Granger avait beau ne pas comprendre ce regard, elle y trouvait néanmoins de la tendresse tranchant avec l'attitude cynique qu'affichait la jeune fille. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait voulut dire Ginny et son sourire s'accentua.

-C'est assez difficile pour nous de comprendre ce que vous vivez dans cette école, reprit-elle en prenant la photo qui avait attiré l'œil de Jessica pour la regarder avec nostalgie. A part lorsqu'elle était petite et que ses pouvoirs ont commencés à se manifester, nous n'avons jamais vu Hermione faire de la magie.

Elle fit une pause, tournant son regard sur Jessica qui l'écoutait avec un visage fermé, comme attendant un commentaire, mais la Serpentard resta muette.

-Pour toi, c'est sûrement l'évidence même, mais nous n'avons jamais rien compris à tout ce qu'elle nous disait concernant son école. Tous ces cours aux noms étranges... Ces hiboux livrant le courrier... La seule chose que nous avons jamais compris au cours de toutes ces années, c'est que notre fille est Préfète. Jusqu'à récemment, nous n'étions même pas certains qu'elle était aussi douée que ça. On voyait bien qu'elle avait d'excellente notes, mais...

Avec une légère moue, Jessica hocha lentement la tête. Elle comprenait ce que Mrs Granger cherchait à lui dire. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point il devait être déstabilisant pour des parents de découvrir un jour que leur fille était une Sorcière suffisamment douée pour s'être mise en danger de mort.

-Mais vous avez l'impression que celle que vous avez élevée est une inconnue, pas vrai ? compléta-t-elle d'une voix terne.

Mrs Granger poussa un soupir, puis lui sourit.

-Ils ne nous disent quasiment rien sur ce qu'il se passe dehors. Je comprends que c'est pour leur sécurité autant que la notre, mais savoir qu'on nous a caché cette attaque lors du bal...

-Vous auriez préféré être à ma place et qu'Hermione passe à deux doigts de vous mourir dans les bras ? rétorqua Jessica avec hargne.

Mrs Granger eu un mouvement de recul. Son mari releva la tête du sac dans lequel il fouillait, très pâle, et regarda dans leur direction avec inquiétude. Jessica regretta ses paroles, mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre sa nature, surtout séparée d'Hermione.

-Elle a vraiment failli mourir ? insista Mrs Granger, voyant que Jessica était sur le point de changer de sujet.

-Et pourquoi c'est moi qui ai droit à l'interrogatoire, au juste ? s'énerva la Serpentard. Allez donc demander aux Weasley, moi je suis comme vous, on me dit quasiment rien !

-Tu en sais toujours plus que nous et tu es jusqu'ici la seule qui semble ne pas vouloir à tout prix nous ménager, répondit Mrs Granger avec sérieux. Molly est une véritable amie et nous lui sommes infiniment reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle a fait, mais...

-Mais elle a tendance à couver votre fille et ça vous énerve de voir qu'elle la connaît mieux que vous, pas vrai ? coupa Jessica avec un sourire cynique.

La mère d'Hermione parut blessée, mais hocha la tête en serrant les lèvres. Jessica secoua la tête, se demandant si elle s'en tirait bien ou gâchait définitivement ses chances de faire bonne impression. Les relations sociales n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. A bien y réfléchir, elle se demandait comment elle avait réussi à obtenir l'amitié de Ginny et Luna. Sans parler de l'amour d'Hermione.

-Très bien, si y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir... soupira-t-elle finalement. Oui, elle a bien failli mourir. Ils l'ont en quelque sorte assommée et quoi qu'en dise ce crétin à poil roux, si je l'avais pas traînée à l'abri, ces foutus encapuchonnés auraient eu tout le temps de finir leur sale boulot...

Tout en parlant, Jessica serra les poings. Reparler de l'incident lui évoquait de nouveau la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'Hermione s'était effondrée dans ses bras. Elle revivait cet instant cauchemardesque durant lequel elle avait cru que c'était l'Avada Kedavra qui avait frappé celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Les Granger semblaient également secoués, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils constataient avec étonnement que Jessica semblait au bord des larmes malgré le masque impassible qu'elle s'efforçait de conserver. Mrs Granger lui posa une main sur l'épaule en lui souriant.

-Merci de l'avoir sauvée.

-Bon, si on en a fini avec ça, je peux y aller, maintenant ? demanda Jessica en reprenant contenance et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Ah ! Pas encore ! s'écria Mrs Granger en la retenant son attitude changeant du tout au tout. On est là pour te faire un examen dentaire, n'oublie pas !

-Quoi ? Je croyais que c'était juste une excuse pour me parler, moi ! Ecoutez, mes dents se portent très bien, mon dernier sortilège dentaire remonte pas tant que ça et...

-Tututut ! La magie et les dents ne devraient pas se mélanger ! On va au moins te faire un détartrage et s'assurer que tu n'as pas de caries. Après tout, si tu as eu mal aux dents, c'est pour une raison.

Jessica ouvrit la bouche, mais se rappela à temps qu'il valait mieux ne pas révéler qu'elle n'avait jamais eu mal aux dents. Cela risquait d'amener des questions un peu trop personnelles et même si elle pensait avoir marqué un point auprès des Granger pour leur avoir parlé du bal sans détour, elle se doutait qu'il lui restait encore du chemin pour se faire accepter complètement. Avec un soupir, elle se retourna à contrecœur pour se retrouver face à un Mr Granger en blouse, masque, gants et brandissant une fraise.

-Woa ! Attendez, c'est quoi ce truc ?!

-T'en fais pas, ça va pas faire mal, répondit Mrs Granger en la forçant à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil avant de lui coller une lampe dans les yeux. Ouvre bien la bouche.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione attendait en compagnie de Ginny, Luna, Ron et Harry qui étaient venus voir ce qui se passait. Lorsque des cris s'élevèrent depuis la chambre, Hermione manqua d'enfoncer la porte pour voler au secours de sa Serpentard, mais se retint juste à temps. Malheureusement, ses parents étaient intraitables dès qu'il s'agissait de soins dentaires. Ils l'avaient longuement boudée suite à sa quatrième année, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que leur fille s'était dépatouillée pour arranger ses dents via la magie.

-Mais y font quoi ? s'inquiéta Ginny en pâlissant alors que Luna fixait la porte avec des yeux ronds.

-Pardonne-moi, Jessica... murmura Hermione, partagée entre l'inquiétude et l'envie de rire.

Harry souriait également, amusé. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter et s'imaginait le choc qu'une personne ayant toujours vécu dans le monde magique devait éprouver face à un dentiste. Pour sa part, Ron affichait une mine réjouie qui agaça particulièrement Hermione. Le rouquin n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait de l'autre coté de la porte, mais les cris de Jessica étaient une douce musique à ses oreilles.

De longues minutes plus tard, le calme revint brièvement, le temps que la porte s'ouvre sur une Jessica très pâle qui se frottait la bouche, l'air mal en point. Hermione se précipita vers elle, inquiète.

-Ca va, Jessica ?

-J'ai les gencives à vif et l'impression de m'être gargarisée au souffre, et toi ? rétorqua la Serpentard d'un ton cinglant.

-Ca va passer, assura Hermione en lui frottant le dos tout en foudroyant Ron qui se moquait allègrement de la pauvre Serpentard traumatisée.

-Bon, y avait pas de caries, intervint Mr Granger par dessus le fou rire de Ron. Mais valait mieux s'en assurer, pas vrai ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle comprenait bien que son père comme sa mère avaient du mal à se faire à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir travailler, mais de là à lui martyriser sa pauvre petite amie... laquelle lançait un regard assassin à Ron.

-Ca t'amuse, gros malin ? Pourquoi tu vas pas y faire un tour, toi aussi ? Vu toutes les saletés que t'avales à longueur de journée, j'imagine même pas l'état de tes dents.

Hermione se frappa le front en voyant ses parents regarder Ron comme s'il s'agissait d'un phénomène de foire. Avant que le rouquin n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui tombait dessus, il se retrouvait à son tour enfermé dans le cabinet improvisé avant de remplir lui aussi l'air de ses cris de terreur.

-Jessica... Tu l'as fais exprès, avoue... soupira Hermione.

Un sourire mauvais lui répondit, révélant des dents parfaitement blanches.


	23. Confidences sur l'oreiller

NdA : Ahem... Oui, bon, je sais, je suis en retard tousse Mais je comptes faire en sorte que ce soit la dernière fois. Désormais, je me fixe pour objectif une moyenne d'un chapitre par semaine, j'écris cette fic principalement comme exercice littéraire, mais c'est pas à ce rythme que je vais progresser, donc il est temps de donner un sérieux coup de fouet ! Je m'excuse à nouveau pour le peu de chapitre ces derniers mois, m'en vais tâcher de rattrapper tout ça ! Pis bon, faut voir le bon coté des choses, le noël de la fic recoupe le noël irl, c'est-y pas beau la vie ? Oui, excuse bidon, je sais 

Merci aux reviews, encore que concernant celle de catwoman/faith... déjà, j'ai eu un mal de chien à comprendre, mais surtout, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, cette fic est déjà en grande partie écrite sur papier (ce qui m'empêche pas de la retravailler de chapitres en chapitres), je ne vais PAS faire des ajouts à la demande qui non seulement vont à l'encontre de la trame principale, mais en plus me semblent sans grand intérêt. Bref, inutile de persister à me demander de refaire ma fic à ta sauce, c'est tout simplement hors de question.

Mais dans l'ensemble, j'apprécie toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est ce qui me permet d'avancer et de progresser. Bref, trêve de palabres et au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Les déboires des deux traumatisés dentaires amusèrent les occupants du Terrier jusqu'au soir et la plupart pouffaient encore au moment de passer à table en voyant Jessica ou Ron se masser la mâchoire avec une grimace, découvrant l'un comme l'autre la sensation un peu étrange de s'être fait récurer les dents autrement que par un sort des plus commodes. Ron était d'autant plus énervé qu'il ne pouvait plus se payer la tête de Jessica puisque celle-ci lui avait si généreusement fait profiter de sa mésaventure.

Tout ceci ne l'empêcha pas de mordre à belles dents dans l'une des saucisses que sa mère venait de lui servir avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise et de douleur mêlée, s'apercevant que ses dents et gencives étaient plus sensibles qu'en temps normal, à présent que la couche de sucrerie avait été impitoyablement récurée. Avec mauvaise humeur, il adressa à Jessica un regard noir, chargé de rancune.

- Pas la peine de me faire les yeux doux, Weasley, lança négligemment la Serpentard en piochant dans son assiette, je t'ai déjà dit que tu m'intéressais pas.

-J'suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès ! accusa finement Ron en postillonnant des bouts de saucisses ravies de prendre le large.

Hermione se prit la tête dans la main, se demandant si elle devait rire ou pleurer devant les deux zouaves qui l'encadraient. Elle qui avait secrètement espéré qu'en cohabitant, ces deux là parviendraient à s'entendre un peu mieux, elle commençait à se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait fait preuve d'un optimisme et d'une naïveté exagérés. Ne lui restait plus que le vague espoir qu'ils ne s'entre-tueraient pas durant leur séjour. Harry espérait la même chose, mais pour une raison différente. Il avait parié sur l'issue d'un duel entre Jessica et Ron et le combat ne serait valide que s'il se déroulait à Poudlard, devant le plus de témoins possible. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à son ami, il avait misé sur Jessica. Ca l'embêtait de l'admettre, mais il avait eu l'occasion de la voir pratiquer ses exercices en compagnie d'Hermione lors des cours de Défense et devait bien reconnaître qu'elle lui paraissait meilleure que Ron.

-Tu devrais me remercier, la Carotte, poursuivait Jessica sans se soucier de ce que pensaient ses camarades. J'imagine même pas l'état de tes dents vu la quantité de sucre que t'avales chaque jour... Par Merlin, Mrs Weasley, vous voulez nous engraisser, c'est pas possible ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant la généreuse portion dont la mère de son rival venait de la gratifier.

-Vous êtes jeunes, bien manger est très important pour bien grandir ! assura Mrs Weasley d'un ton convaincu.

-Moui... Au moins votre maison est pas en pain d'épice, c'est déjà ça...

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire sous les regards d'incompréhension du reste de la tablée, les Grangers mis à part qui souriaient avec amusement. Secouant la tête avec un petit rire, Hermione attaqua son repas avec un sourire amusé en observant Ron qui râlait dans son assiette. Elle s'étonnait toujours de constater à quel point son ami prenait tout au premier degré. Même si son caractère avait empiré depuis qu'ils connaissaient Jessica, Hermione était bien placée pour savoir qu'il prenait généralement toute remarque à son encontre comme une insulte personnelle. Au moins, Harry avait un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle, Hermione constatait avec plaisir que le jeune homme semblait mieux disposé à l'égard de Jessica depuis peu. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il poursuive dans cette voie et, avec de la chance, il parviendrait à faire entendre raison à son rouquin d'ami. Maigre espoir, mais malgré tout, Hermione ne pouvait simplement renoncer à l'amitié de Ron sans avoir tout tenté pour la préserver au préalable.

Assise non loin de sa fille, Mrs Granger observait celle-ci avec attention. Son bref entretien avec Jessica avant l'intervention dentaire lui avait donné matière à réfléchir et elle était bien décidée à employer ces vacances pour renouer ses liens mère-fille avec Hermione. Elle y attachait d'autant plus d'importance que Mrs Weasley agissait envers celle-ci de manière bien trop maternelle à son goût. Bien qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Molly, elle éprouvait un peu de contrariété à son égard et comptait bien montrer une fois pour toute qui était la mère d'Hermione, Moldue ou pas !

En même temps, elle ne voyait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment. Et essuyer la bouche d'Hermione avec une serviette avait beau être une idée tentante, Mrs Granger avait la quasi-certitude que son adulte de fille trouverait quelque chose à y redire. Soupirant dans son assiette, la mère d'Hermione empala impitoyablement une pomme de terre innocente sur sa fourchette en parcourant la table du regard. Voir tous ces jeunes était tout de même assez appréciable et son humeur remonta sensiblement. Ginny et Luna étaient particulièrement bruyantes, discutant de manière totalement décousue sur tout et n'importe quoi avec un entrain rafraîchissant. Tout comme Mrs Weasley, Mrs Granger appréciait énormément la Serdaigle, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pratiquement rien à ses élucubrations. Elle se consolait en se répétant qu'elle n'était pas la seule, puisque Ginny mise à part, le reste de la maisonnée semblait tout autant pédaler dans la semoule lorsque l'excentrique jeune fille se lançait dans un exposé farfelu. Quoique Jessica donnait moins cette impression que les autres, mais Mrs Granger commençait à soupçonner que c'était probablement parce qu'elle s'en fichait royalement.

Une légère moue joua brièvement sur les lèvres de la dentiste. Elle se demandait comment les autres filles de la petite troupe parvenait à la considérer comme une amie tant elle se montrait froide et acerbe envers elles. Pourtant, son bref entretien avec la Serpentard durant l'après midi lui avait laissé entrevoir un peu de chaleur humaine, mais à la voir mâchonner son bout de viande avec l'enthousiasme d'un séminaire des pompes funèbres, Mrs Granger commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas tout simplement imaginé tout ça.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Ron qui boudait visiblement. Son hostilité déclarée envers Jessica la troublait. Hélas, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à décider si elle devait s'y fier ou non. Mais plus important, elle se demandait comment aider sa fille dans ses amours. Mettre les pieds dans le plat était une spécialité des mères et Mrs Granger ne comptait pas faire exception à cette règle d'or. Après tout, c'était pour le bien d'Hermione qui ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante après coup ! Réfléchissant à un plan d'action, Mrs Granger termina son repas sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'elle avalait. Elle poursuivit d'ailleurs à utiliser sa fourchette à vide quelques instants avant que son mari ne lui signale aimablement qu'elle avait finit son assiette trois bouchées plus tôt, ce qui lui valut quelques plaisanteries de la part des jeunes.

-

Un avantage non négligeable de vivre dans le monde magique, c'étaient les sorts ménagers. La vaisselle se faisait toute seule, comme une grande, et on pouvait vaquer tranquillement à d'autres occupations bien moins barbantes. Ce dont ne se privaient pas les jeunes comme les adultes, chacun se trouvant de quoi s'occuper en groupe ou dans son coin. Ainsi, Mr Weasley avait entraîné Mr Granger dans ce qu'il appelait son atelier pour un interrogatoire en règle sur les us et coutumes des Moldus tout en lui demandant une foule de détails sur des objets d'une banalité à pleurer. S'il considérait ces séances comme une torture, le père d'Hermione n'en montrait absolument rien. Harry s'était fait réquisitionner par Mrs Weasley pour une corvée quelconque et l'avait suivie en traînant les pieds, moins diplomate que Mr Granger. Ginny et Luna s'étaient éclipsées juste après le repas et personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, ni de ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire, mais Hermione comme Jessica semblait considérer qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

La Gryffondor en question se trouvait d'ailleurs présentement dans le salon, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, ayant décrété que les devoirs n'allaient pas se faire tous seuls. Etrangement, ses camarades ne partageaient pas franchement son avis. Même Jessica avait battu en retraite avec ce qu'Hermione considérait comme un empressement un rien vexant. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas tenté de la dissuader de faire ses devoirs, ce qui l'excusait un peu dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Une ombre se vautra soudain sur son livre, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa lecture dans le salon finalement pas si bien éclairé que ça. Persuadée que Jessica avait certainement décidé de suivre son exemple, Hermione releva la tête en affichant un magnifique sourire, lequel se figea un peu de surprise en se retrouvant face à un Ron dont les oreilles virèrent si vite à l'écarlate que la jeune fille s'attendait presque à en voir s'échapper de la vapeur. Plus incroyable encore, le rouquin s'installa timidement à coté d'Hermione en ouvrant un livre. La Gryffondor ouvrit grand la bouche, se pinça, puis se décida à jeter un coup d'oeil à ce que lisait Ron avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Une bande dessinée. Un instant, elle avait vraiment eu peur de s'être retrouvée dans une dimension parallèle.

-Me fais pas des frayeurs pareilles, Ron !

-De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione hésita, mais choisit d'en rester là. Lui signaler que le voir étudier pendant ses vacances semblait à ses yeux moins probable que voir Voldemort ouvrir un orphelinat avait de fortes chances de le vexer. Et puis, elle venait de se souvenir de ce que Ginny lui avait confié juste avant de quitter Poudlard : Ron avait prévu de la séduire durant les vacances. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait là de la première offensive Ronesque. La jeune fille hésita à nouveau, reconsidérant son dernier choix. Le mettre en rogne aurait l'avantage certain de lui épargner les avances du rouquin, mais c'était peut-être un peu trop extrême quand même.

Jessica déteint vraiment sur moi... songea-t-elle avec amusement.

Laquelle haussa un sourcil en voyant Mrs Granger épier elle ne savait quoi depuis la porte de la cuisine. Plus surprenant encore, la dentiste se mit soudain à pousser un petit cri de joie étouffé en brandissant le poing en l'air, comme pour célébrer quelque chose.

Pour le témoin d'une telle scène, plusieurs choix se présentent alors :

1-Passer son chemin comme si de rien n'était en philosophant sur la sénilité précoce des plus de quarante ans.

2-S'enquérir poliment du pourquoi du comment histoire de satisfaire sa curiosité sans faire référence à ce qu'on vient de voir histoire de ne pas embarrasser la madame.

3-Chambrer la victime histoire de satisfaire sa curiosité en rigolant à ses dépends.

Aux yeux de Jessica, il n'y avait évidemment qu'une solution envisageable. Elle se glissa donc sur la pointe des pieds dans le dos de Mrs Granger et adopta une position similaire à la sienne, se dressant juste sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par dessus son épaule au son d'un « qu'ess'vousfaites ?! » faussement enjoué. Une micro attaque cardiaque plus tard, la mère d'Hermione cessa de gesticuler ridiculement pour regarder Jessica avec de grands yeux en reprenant son souffle, une main sur le coeur, pendant que Wingdal fille applaudissait avec un grand sourire.

-Tu m'as fait peur, Jessica !

-Vous me flattez, Mrs Granger, répondit avec sérieux la Serpentard en se fendant d'une révérence ironique. Mais sans rire, vous faisiez quoi pliée en deux au coin de la porte ?

-Hein ? Oh, rien d'important ! Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici, à part me faire prendre dix ans de plus ?

-Je venais voir Hermione, des fois qu'elle en aurait marre d'étudier. Et si c'est pas le cas, je compte la traîner loin de ses bouquins, ça lui fera du bien.

Ce disant, Jessica fit mine de se diriger vers le salon, mais Mrs Granger lui attrapa le bras pour lui faire opérer un demi-tour avec un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Hermione, je doute qu'elle ait la tête à réviser pour le moment, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

Etrangement, plutôt qu'afficher le sourire complice de circonstance auquel Mrs Granger s'était attendue, Jessica se raidit et son visage se figea en une expression qui provoqua chez l'aînée un mouvement de recul. La Serpentard tourna en direction de la porte du salon un regard si chargé de haine que la dentiste éprouva un frisson d'inquiétude.

-Ron...

-Oui, elle est avec Ron, confirma Mrs Granger qui n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenaient les évènements et souhaitait trouver le moyen de la désamorcer. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Enfin, je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup, mais il est plutôt gentil garçon et ils formeraient un joli couple, tu ne trouves pas ?

La température sembla dégringoler en dessous de zéro tant le regard que Jessica posait sur Mrs Granger était glacial. Un rictus découvrait ses dents alors qu'elle serrait les poings, tremblante de rage à peine refoulée. La Serpentard faisait d'énormes efforts pour réprimer sa nature, mais c'était un exercice qu'elle était très loin de maîtriser et vu les circonstances, le combat était malheureusement perdu d'avance.

-Quoi, c'est l'avenir que vous voulez pour Hermione ? Bobonne d'un abruti complet ? Vous étonnez pas que les autres la maternent à votre place, vous savez définitivement rien d'Hermione...

Mrs Granger recula d'un pas, comme si Jessica l'avait frappée au ventre, choquée par ses paroles. Elle remarqua à peine que la jeune fille avait tourné les talons pour quitter la maison. Les lèvres tremblantes de colère et d'humiliation, Mrs Granger monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se laisser tomber sur le lit et se prendre la tête entre les mains, incapable de croire que Jessica avait pu lui dire une chose pareille et avec un tel mépris.

-

Jessica sortit en coup de vent et fit quelque pas dans la neige avant de s'arrêter pour respirer profondément. Elle avait envie de crier, de se défouler, mais estimait en avoir assez fait pour la soirée sans rameuter en plus toute la maisonnée. D'autant qu'on voudrait sans doute lui demander des comptes si jamais elle s'amusait à ça.

Passablement déprimée de constater que la mère de sa petite amie rêvait de marier cette dernière à l'autre andouille, la jeune sorcière s'adossa au mur en soupirant avec résignation. C'était logique, après tout, non ? De ce qu'elle savait, Hermione et Ron se connaissaient depuis leur première année à Poudlard et étaient somme toute assez proche malgré leurs disputes chroniques célèbres dans toute l'école.

Un froid mordant coupa brutalement ses pensées quand une boule de neige s'écrasa dans son cou, trouvant perfidement le moyen de s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements. Gesticulant avec de petits cris pour tenter de se débarrasser des bouts de neiges mal logés, Jessica aperçut vaguement deux silhouettes approcher en riant.

- Nan mais z'êtes pas bien ! beugla-t-elle avec colère sans cesser ses gesticulations. C'est trop demander de déprimer en paix ?!

Une Luna hilare répondit d'une seconde boule de neige, s'amusant clairement comme une petite folle, malgré Ginny qui tentait un peu tardivement de l'en empêcher, s'apercevant à l'expression de son amie que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour se livrer à ce genre d'excentricités. Impression confirmée par le flot d'injures dignes de Rogue dans ses mauvais jours qui suivit le projectile glacé.

-Désolée, Jessica, elle voulait pas... commença-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que si, elle voulait ! coupa Jessica avec hargne avant de se calmer aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était énervée.

Elle savait bien que Luna ne pensait pas à mal. Et elle ne voulait pas en plus du reste se fâcher avec ses seules amies. Se débarrassant des derniers morceaux de neige, Jessica se laissa tomber en position assise par terre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle se sentait désorientée. Son séjour au Terrier était trop inhabituel pour elle, habituée à vivre en solitaire et à traiter son entourage par le mépris. Voir une ambiance aussi chaleureuse et familiale l'irritait et la perturbait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Constatant que Jessica allait vraiment mal, Ginny et Luna échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de s'installer de part et d'autre de la jeune fille pour lui passer chacune un bras en travers du dos. La Serpentard se raidit à ce contact inhabituel, puis se détendit légèrement, reposant son menton sur ses genoux en regardant vaguement devant elle.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas ? demanda Ginny d'une voix concernée.

Jessica afficha brièvement un sourire cynique, mais empreint d'un certain malaise.

-Demandes-moi plutôt ce qui va, on ira nettement plus vite...

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ? insista Ginny en optant pour une approche plus directe.

-Rien, je viens juste de griller définitivement mes chances de me faire accepter par la mère d'Hermione en l'envoyant paître...

-C'est sûrement pas si grave que ça ! intervint joyeusement Luna de l'autre coté sans prêter attention au regard d'avertissement que lui coula Ginny par dessus la tête baissée de leur amie.

-Nan, c'est vrai, c'est pas comme si je lui avait dis qu'elle était une mère déplorable pour Hermione... Ah, en fait si, c'est ce que je lui ai dis... rétorqua Jessica dans un mélange de cynisme et d'aigreur.

Un silence gêné suivit, Luna considérant son amie avec étonnement. Ginny soupira doucement, comprenant mieux pourquoi Jessica était aussi déprimée. Elle s'en était pourtant bien tirée jusqu'ici, mais elle s'était doutée que tôt ou tard, elle craquerait et enverrait bouler quelqu'un. Elle avait juste espéré que ça tomberait sur Ron. Voyant que la Serpentard tremblait, la dernière des Weasley lui plaça dans les mains une bouteille émettant une douce chaleur. Elle ignorait si ses tremblements étaient dus au froid ou à sa colère, mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se réchauffer un peu, estimait-elle. Jessica haussa les sourcils de surprise en levant à hauteur de visage la bouteille contenant une petite flamme. La chaleur se diffusait en elle et lui faisait du bien, elle avait la sensation que son esprit se faisait plus clair, comme si la petite flamme emprisonnée faisait fondre ses idées noires comme de la neige.

-C'est quoi ?

-Hermione qui nous l'a faite avant qu'on sorte. C'est un de ses petits talents, répondit Ginny avec un sourire. Plutôt utile en cette saison.

Un sourire tendre joua sur les lèvres de Jessica à l'évocation de sa petite amie. D'un commun accord et sans échanger un mot, Luna et Ginny lui frottèrent le dos, la réchauffant un peu plus.

-C'est ta faute, aussi, dit Luna. Pourquoi t'es pas toi-même, comme moi ?

Après un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin, Jessica se fendit d'un rire mordant.

-Parce que toi, t'amuse les autres, Luna. Moi, à part envoyer bouler tout le monde, je sais rien faire...

Sa phrase s'interrompit sur un petit couinement de douleur. A sa grande surprise, Luna venait de lui coller une taloche à l'arrière du crâne et la regardait avec une expression sévère. Dans d'autres circonstances, Jessica l'aurait soupçonnée de singer McGonagall.

-Tu m'fais quoi, là...?

-Au cas où tu serais pas au courant, Jessica, j'ai toujours été la tête de Turc à Poudlard, j'ai jamais eu d'amies et on m'a toujours considérée comme une folle. T'as oublié dans quelles circonstances on s'est rencontrées ?

Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas oublié. Bien que sur le coup, Jessica n'y avait pas trop réfléchi, elle y avait pas mal repensé par la suite. Elle contempla gravement Luna, étonnée de la voir si sérieuse, pour ne pas dire lucide.

-Mais maintenant, tu te fais des amis sans problème. La mère de Ginny t'adore déjà et à mon avis, si vous leur annoncez que vous êtes ensemble, elle risque de sauter de joie.

-T'exagère, intervint Ginny, les joues roses malgré le vent glacial et la neige.

-Si j'arrive à me faire des amis maintenant, c'est grâce à Ginny et toi, poursuivit Luna du même ton sévère. Et pour toi, c'est pareil. Arrête d'essayer d'être ce que t'es pas, non seulement ça te réussit pas, mais en plus ça t'énerve et c'est encore pire après. T'es très bien comme t'es, une fois qu'on a compris que t'es pas aussi méchante que t'en as l'air.

Visiblement ravie de son discours, Luna tapota gentiment la tête d'une Jessica perplexe. Elle se serait plus attendue à ce que ce soit Ginny qui lui adresse ces paroles, mais elle avait finit par comprendre que derrière ses airs rêveurs et ses nombreux délires, Luna était une jeune fille perspicace et intelligente. En tout cas, ses paroles lui donnait matière à réfléchir. Et à s'inquiéter.

-Mais si sa mère ne m'apprécie pas telle que je suis...

-Vois le bon côté des choses, intervint Ginny. Après ce qui vient de se passer, ça pourra pas être pire.

Jessica fit une moue. Elle devait bien admettre que ses amies avaient raison. Et qu'elle était gelée jusqu'aux os. Se relevant, elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant pour les deux jeunes filles et retourna à l'intérieur, trouvant Hermione en pleine discussion devant un thé avec Mrs Weasley. La Gryffondor leva vers elle un regard inquisiteur, luisant d'une légère inquiétude qui apprit à Jessica qu'elle s'était demandée où elle était passée, puis lui sourit tendrement. Mrs Weasley la considéra également avec un mélange d'amabilité et de méfiance. Prétextant d'être fatiguée, Jessica monta lentement l'escalier vers la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Hermione et se laissa tomber sur le lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'on lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

-

Le silence nocturne n'était rompu que par les divers sons usuels d'une maison endormie : légers craquements du bois, bruissement des feuilles depuis l'extérieur, respiration plus ou moins forte des dormeurs et, occasionnellement, le tricotement de pattes d'une bestiole que Mrs Granger espérait être une souris. Pas qu'elle aimait les souris, mais c'était nettement moins inquiétant que les bidules qu'elle avait vaguement eu l'occasion d'apercevoir durant son séjour prolongé chez les Weasley.

Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son altercation avec Jessica la travaillait. Plus que la dureté de ses paroles, c'était leur vérité qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Elle s'en était déjà rendue compte depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione, mais s'était efforcée d'y penser le moins possible. Ce brutal rappel à la réalité lui donnait mauvaise conscience. Elle avait toujours souhaité ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa fille et l'avait donc encouragée à s'intéresser à la magie, puisque c'était le monde auquel elle appartenait, mais elle s'en était éloignée peu à peu, et ce dès leur première année.

A cette époque, déjà, Hermione s'était montrée étrangement évasive quand au déroulement de son année et la manière dont elle s'était fait des amis. Mais jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne fasse un récapitulatif des exploits d'Hermione à Poudlard, Mrs Granger n'avait fait que soupçonner que la scolarité de sa fille était loin d'être aussi calme qu'elle l'affirmait. Après tout, elle ne l'avait que rarement vu ces six dernières années et cet éloignement l'avait fait souffrir plus qu'elle ne l'admettait. Chaque jour, elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Hermione, mais elle ne pouvait l'imaginer qu'au travers son esprit de Moldue, incapable de comprendre la teneur de ses cours.

Sans parler de Jessica elle-même. Comment Hermione en était-elle arrivée à devenir aussi proche d'une jeune fille aussi cynique et acerbe ? Toutes deux lui semblaient si différentes... Pourtant, elle sentait entre elles une complicité étrange, qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Une preuve de plus que les reproches de Jessica étaient fondés.

-T'arrives toujours pas à dormir ? demanda soudain Mr Granger d'une voix ensommeillée.

Mrs Granger hocha simplement la tête. Elle en avait parlé à son mari, mais ce dernier était tout aussi perdu qu'elle quand à Hermione. En revanche, il prenait les choses moins à coeur. Bien sûr, il voudrait également mieux comprendre sa fille, mais estimait que cela viendrait en son temps.

-Hermione est une sorcière et pas nous, reprit Mr Granger en baillant. Pour avoir passé plus d'une soirée avec Arthur, je peux t'assurer que le monde dans lequel elle vit est complètement différent du notre, faudra bien t'y faire.

-A t'entendre, ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça... répliqua Mrs Granger d'un ton de reproche.

-Bien sûr que ça me dérange ! Si je me base sur Arthur, elle vit dans un monde de dingue. Mais elle semble aimer ce monde et le principal, c'est qu'elle se sente bien, non ? Et puis, c'est une adulte, maintenant. Sans compter que si on en croit ce Dumbledore, elle sait parfaitement prendre soin d'elle. Inutile de la materner, donc...

Mrs Granger soupira. C'était bien là le problème, en fait. Hermione était déjà majeure du point de vue des sorciers alors que dans son esprit, elle était restée la petite fille qui courrait les bras chargés de livres, surexcitée à l'idée d'aller en cours. Elle l'avait vue grandir par à-coup, lors de ses trop rares vacances et durant les étés, eux aussi trop court pour permettre à la mère et la fille de vraiment renouer leurs liens. Et maintenant, Il lui semblait que c'était trop tard. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop tard ! Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rattraper le temps perdu. Elle ne disposait hélas que de quelques jours pour ça. Ensuite, Hermione repartirait pour son école et s'éloignerait toujours plus.

Mrs Granger expira brièvement en un soupir sec et décidé. Jessica s'était montrée dure, certes, mais lui avait aussi fait comprendre qu'elle gâchait bêtement son temps. Dès le lendemain, elle comptait bien faire une incursion plus poussée dans l'univers de sa fille, réapprendre à la connaître et elle avait bien l'intention de prouver à l'étrange amie de sa fille qu'elle était bien la mère d'Hermione. A Mrs Weasley aussi, d'ailleurs. Nan parce que bon, fallait pas pousser non plus, quoi, d'où qu'elle lui maternait sa fille, celle là !

Un peu rassérénée, Mrs Granger ferma les yeux et parvint enfin à sombrer dans le sommeil.

-

Dans la chambre de Ginny, on ne dormait pas non plus. Confortablement installées l'une contre l'autre, Luna et Ginny profitaient autant que possible de ces quelques heures d'intimités dont elles savaient que personne ne viendrait perturber. Tout en profitant de l'humeur câline de Luna, Ginny se félicitait une fois de plus d'avoir invité sa Serdaigle fantasque, mais qui ne cessait de la surprendre. La manière dont elle avait parlé à Jessica l'avait étonné autant qu'impressionné. Elle était la mieux placée pour savoir que Luna savait faire preuve de lucidité, mais elle était si excentrique la majeure partie du temps qu'elle avait rarement le temps de s'y habituer. Comme sa manière de se montrer possessive dans l'après-midi, par exemple.

D'ailleurs, Ginny se rappela qu'elle devait justement creuser la question et le moment lui parut plutôt bien choisi. Du moins, elles pouvaient parler librement sans craindre qu'un adulte n'écoute à la porte. Avec un rien de difficulté, sans parler du manque de motivation, elle repoussa doucement Luna qui, loin de s'embarrasser de questions, lui bisoutait le cou avec entrain.

-On devait parler, me semble...

-Ah bon ? Et de quoi ? demanda Luna d'une voix faussement innocente.

Une lueur de défi brillait au fond de ses grands yeux bleu. Elle savait pertinemment de quoi Ginny voulait lui parler, son empathie oeuvrant au maximum envers sa petite amie, mais n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter les choses, d'autant qu'elle l'interrompait durant une activité autrement plus intéressante et agréable qu'un interrogatoire.

-Ton petit numéro dans le salon, cet après-midi. Et pas de ça avec moi ! ajouta-t-elle en donnant une petite tape sur la tête de la blonde qui lui faisait un regard de chatonne abandonnée dans l'espoir de l'attendrir pour mieux l'embrasser sournoisement ensuite.

-Juste un Nargol qui te tournait autour, rien de grave !

-Ben voyons. Depuis quand Harry est un Nargol ?

-Ah, zut, eue ! protesta Luna en se resserrant contre Ginny, redoublant de câlins pour la faire lâcher prise.

La rouquine se tortilla faiblement, partagée entre son envie d'aller au fond du problème que Luna semblait avoir eu avec Harry et celle, bien plus pressante, de faire des papouilles à sa petite amie.

-Mais tu vas répondre, oui ?! insista-t-elle en riant nerveusement sous les chatouilles.

-Nan ! répondit malicieusement Luna en attaquant de plus belle, bien décidée à remporter cette bataille de volonté.

Face à un tel assaut, Ginny décida qu'elle avait quand même mieux à faire de sa nuit que de poser des questions qui, au final, ne lui apprendraient sans doute rien de bien intéressant.

-

Etendue sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec Jessica, Hermione caressait doucement la longue chevelure soyeuse de sa petite amie qui s'était allongée sur elle lorsqu'elles s'étaient mises au lit, mais n'avait pratiquement pas bougé un muscle depuis, se contentant de rester immobile, les yeux grand ouvert et la mine sombre. Connaissant le caractère de sa belle, Hermione s'était décidée à attendre qu'elle lui parle de ce qui la perturbait, mais Jessica s'embourbait dans son mutisme boudeur. La Gryffondor commençait sérieusement à considérer qu'il serait préférable de lui forcer légèrement la main, finalement.

Elle soupçonnait que son humeur actuelle était liée d'une manière ou d'une autre à sa mère. Celle-ci s'était en effet couchée bien plus tôt qu'à son habitude et sans même passer la voir, ce qui l'avait déjà considérablement intriguée. Après avoir constaté que Jessica boudait tout autant, il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps pour faire le lien. Restait maintenant à aborder le sujet sans froisser la jeune fille, ce qui promettait d'être on ne peut plus délicat. En fait, autant dire impossible. Vu son humeur, la moindre tentative, qu'elle soit directe ou subtile, lui vaudrait une remarque désobligeante. Elle n'osait même pas prononcer un mot.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à l'approche susceptible de lui valoir la réaction la moins violente, Jessica s'empara d'un coussin et l'abattit à plusieurs reprises sur le matelas, sans un mot. Hermione la regarda faire, mi-surprise, mi-amusée, attendant que sa petite amie se calme et cesse de traumatiser le pauvre coussin innocent.

-Calmée ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

-Groumph...

Hermione sourit doucement et l'embrassa sur le front. La réaction de Jessica était ce qu'elle pouvait offrir de plus aimable vues les circonstances.

-J'ai une chance de savoir ce qui s'est passé sans que tu fasses la tête le reste des vacances ? tenta Hermione en serrant un peu plus fort la Serpentard contre elle.

Jessica se crispa brièvement avant de se détendre un peu. Elle redoutait la réaction d'Hermione en apprenant ce qui s'était passé entre sa mère et elle. Ironique, quelque part. Elle qui s'était toujours moquée de ce que les autres pouvaient penser, voilà qu'elle s'en inquiétait. Mais il s'agissait de celle qu'elle aimait, après tout. Et après tout ce qui s'était produit depuis le début de l'année, elle tenait à ne rien lui cacher de plus.

-Ben, disons que j'ai un ptit peu définitivement grillé mes chances avec ta mère, murmura Jessica d'une petite voix contrite.

-D'accord... Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit, exactement ?

Jessica se redressa pour regarder Hermione dans les yeux, le visage grave. Elle ignorait quelle serait sa réaction si elle lui répétait les paroles qu'elle avait adressées à Mrs Granger, mais ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer.

-En gros... Qu'elle te connaissait pas et qu'elle devait pas s'étonner que d'autres te maternent...

Hermione contempla Jessica avec des yeux ronds un instant avant de soupirer avec résignation. Malheureusement, c'était exactement le genre de chose qu'elle craignait que la Serpentard ne dise à quelqu'un avant la fin des vacances. Et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur sa mère...

-Je vois... murmura-t-elle. Et je peux savoir ce qui lui a valut ce commentaire ?

-Bah, elle me disait que Ron et toi feriez un joli petit couple... J'ai légèrement craqué...

-Elle t'a dit quoi ?!

La surprise prenait la place des reproches dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Si sa mère avait vraiment dit une chose pareille devant Jessica, alors elle s'étonnait qu'elle se soit contentée de cette remarque, aussi acerbe et cruelle soit-elle. En fait, elle aurait mis sa main au feu que sa petite amie se serait acharnée sur sa mère sans la moindre retenue. Cette réserve relative l'intriguait.

-Je sais que j'aurais pas du dire ça, mais ça m'a énervée...

-Tu ne lui as rien dis de plus ? demanda Hermione d'un ton laissant clairement entendre qu'elle avait du mal à y croire.

Jessica lui retourna un regard ironique.

-J'ai préféré sortir avant d'enchaîner.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas beaucoup...

C'était on ne peut plus vrai et elle-même s'en apercevait. Les paroles de Luna lui revenaient en mémoire. A trop lutter contre sa nature, donnait-elle une fausse image de ce qu'elle était vraiment ? Sans doute, mais ce n'était pas le but ? Elle tenait à faire bonne impression auprès des Granger, après tout...

-Et c'est réussi... commenta Hermione après que Jessica lui ai fait part de ses pensées. Dis-moi, Jessica... Tu espères que ça dure, entre nous ? Je veux dire, que ça dure vraiment ?

-Evidemment ! répondit Jessica. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est pas ce que je veux ?!

Hermione sourit, amusée par le ton employé par sa petite amie.

-Jess... Si c'est vraiment le cas, à quoi bon donner à mes parents une image biaisée de ce que tu es ? Ils finiront par le savoir et tu es incapable de gérer la tension quand tu te retiens d'être sarcastique. Sois toi-même, ma chérie. Au moins ils sauront à quoi s'en tenir, tu sera pas stressée et au final, ils s'apercevront que tu es quelqu'un d'adorable.

Cette dernière affirmation était des plus hypothétique et l'une comme l'autre le savait, mais cet écho des paroles de Luna fit réfléchir Jessica. Au moins, Hermione ne lui en voulait pas trop d'avoir été dure envers sa mère. La raison était que celle-ci savait qu'il y avait de la vérité dans ce qu'avait dit la Serpentard. Et que peut-être était-il temps qu'elle soit moins secrète envers sa mère. Surtout maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle était la cible de Voldemort. Leur faire comprendre qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller et qu'elle avait des amis sur qui compter était probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

-Tu m'en veux pas trop ? demanda Jessica d'une petite voix.

Hermione faillit éclater de rire. Elle aimait cette partie de Jessica, bien qu'elle se manifestait assez peu. Elle l'embrassa doucement, la serrant contre elle.

-Vu la situation, ça aurait pu être bien pire, donc non, je t'en veux pas trop. J'espère juste que ma mère l'aura pas trop mal pris, mais on verra ça demain...

L'autre problème qui se posait était l'apparente volonté de Mrs Granger de caser sa fille avec Ron. Selon qu'elle se montrait trop insistante, Hermione aurait peut-être à lui révéler la vraie nature de sa relation avec Jessica, mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête. Enfin, elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose pour le moment, aussi estimait-elle préférable de ne pas s'en soucier pour le moment.

Elle s'aperçut que Jessica s'était enfin endormie dans ses bras. Avec un sourire tendre, la Gryffondor posa brièvement ses lèvres sur le front de la Serpentard, puis ferma les yeux à son tour pour la rejoindre au pays des songes.

-

Quand à Harry, il songeait à Ginny. A présent qu'il n'avait plus Luna dans les pattes, il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement à diverses méthodes pour la séduire et fantasmer sur ce qu'ils feraient une fois ensemble. Mais si la partie fantasme était florissante, la partie planification sonnait désespérément creux. Harry devait bien admettre qu'en matière de filles, il brillait autant qu'une noise dans une cheminée.

Il décida de s'inspirer de son expérience avec Cho. Après tout, il avait bien réussit à la séduire, non ? Il n'était par conséquent pas aussi novice que ça, il lui suffisait tout simplement de refaire globalement la même chose. Ce qui signifiait... Heu... Dire quelque chose de gentil ? La laisser lui pleurer dessus ? Ne lui avait-il pas dis quelque chose de très drôle et pertinent à un moment donné ?

Oui, bon, d'accord, Cho lui était tombée dans les bras un peu sans qu'il sache comment, il devait bien l'admettre. Devait-il tenter la même chose avec Ginny ? Peut-être lui laisser entendre qu'il était désormais disponible et qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison de se retenir de lui proposer de sortir avec elle ?

Harry tourna le visage en direction du lit de Ron, hésita, puis décida que son ami étant le frère de Ginny, il devait bien avoir une idée de ce qui l'aiderait à marquer des points. Et puis, ça lui permettrait de tâter le terrain.

-Ron ? appela-t-il en chuchotant fort, histoire de pas déranger, mais de le déranger quand même. Ron ? Ron ! Tu dors ?!

Les ronflements bruyants qui s'élevaient du lit du rouquin lui fournissaient pourtant une réponse évidente, mais Harry tâtonna au pied de son lit, cherchant quelque chose pouvant faire l'affaire, posa la main sur quelque chose qui ne devait pas faire partie du plancher, puis balança une de ses chaussures à la tête de Ron qui couina de douleur.

-Qu'essspasse ? marmonna le rouquin en se frottant le front.

-Tu dors ?! persista Harry, faisant à nouveau fi des évidences.

-Plus maintenant... grogna Ron. Tu veux quoi, Harry ?

Au ton employé, il était évident que le rouquin avait été interrompu au milieu d'un rêve agréable et qu'il ne demandait qu'à y retourner dans les plus brefs délais. Harry trouva ce manque de coopération franchement pas sympa.

-Je voulais savoir ce qui ferait plaisir à Ginny.

-Un peu tard pour penser aux cadeaux de noël, tu crois pas ?

-Pas pour ça ! J'veux dire... Je sais que c'est ta soeur et tout, mais... Enfin, tu vois...

Harry était bien content que Ron ne pouvait voir son expression embarrassée. Un silence pesant fit écho à cette explication des plus claire, puis la voix de Ron s'éleva, avec un soupçon de reproche.

-Tu veux sortir avec ma soeur ?

-Ben, si t'y vois pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr ! s'empressa de préciser Harry. J'veux dire, l'amitié d'abord !

Ron réfléchit vaguement, l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil. L'idée de Ginny sortant avec un garçon l'énervait. Mais bon, il s'agissait de Harry, là, son meilleur ami. Et puis, il était tard et avec de la chance, il pourrait revenir à son rêve là où il l'avait arrêté. La nourriture refroidissait dans les rêves ? Il espérait que non. Mais autant en finir au plus vite, juste au cas où...

-Bah... Comme tu veux, mais si tu me la rends malheureuse, je devrais te casser la figure, tu sais ça, hein ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! approuva aussitôt Harry. Alors, qu'est ce qui lui ferait plaisir, d'après toi ?

Ron se creusa les méninges. Pourquoi il lui demandait ça ? Et pourquoi il devrait en plus l'aider à draguer sa soeur ? Bon, pas grave, son poulet onirique allait vraiment finir par refroidir...

-Elle aime bien le Quidditch.

-Merci, j'suis au courant ! fit remarquer Harry. Je parlais d'un truc plus romantique, Ron.

-Bah, petit déjeuner au lit, peut-être ? Mais y a aussi Luna, dans sa chambre, donc si tu lui amènes un petit déjeuner et pas à elle, ça risque de râler... Tu sais comment sont les filles...

Oh que oui, il savait : complètement dingue et incompréhensible ! Harry soupira. Ron ne lui était finalement pas aussi utile que ça, mais au moins il avait sa bénédiction, ça avait donc valut la peine d'insister. Il réfléchit encore quelques minutes, pendant que Ron couinait dans son rêve que non seulement son poulet était froid, mais que quelqu'un ne lui avait laissé que les os. A force de réfléchir, Harry s'endormit à son tour. Dans ses rêves, Ginny lui tombait dans les bras avec une facilité déconcertante, à lui faire regretter que la réalité n'était pas aussi simple.


	24. Gothic Christmas

NdA : Coucou ! Bon, déjà, bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tous. Ce chapitre est un peu particulier puisqu'il inclu une petite "songfic" pour le plaisir. Le morceau allègrement reprit est, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas "Gothic Christmas" du groupe Whithin Temptation. Pour les non-anglophones, j'inclus à la fin du chapitre la traduction des paroles. Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Noël approchant, l'ambiance au Terrier devenait de plus en plus festive. Les décorations envahissaient littéralement la maison, au point que Jessica manqua s'étaler de tout son long en trébuchant sur une guirlande. Par chance, Hermione l'avait rattrapée de justesse, lui évitant l'humiliation de se retrouver vautrée sur le plancher, bien que Ron ne se gêna pas pour se payer sa tête. Le temps que mit Hermione à l'épousseter soigneusement et à s'assurer qu'elle tenait bien sur ses pieds avant de daigner la lâcher réconforta suffisamment Jessica pour qu'elle se contente d'une simple pique en retour avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Ce premier repas du jour se déroula dans un calme relatif, Ron continuant de ricaner dans son assiette chaque fois qu'il apercevait Jessica du coin de l'oeil. Et vu qu'il était assis en face d'Hermione qui avait pour sa part Jessica à sa droite, autant dire qu'il passait autant de temps à ricaner qu'à manger. Mais la Serpentard n'y prêtait pas plus attention que ça, ce qui ne manquait pas d'intriguer les personnes qui la connaissaient un tant soit peu. Mrs Grangers, assise de l'autre coté de sa fille, considérait Jessica d'un air songeur. Aux yeux d'Hermione, elle ne paraissait pas de très bonne humeur, mais ne semblait pas spécialement en vouloir à sa voisine. Elle donnait surtout l'impression de réfléchir à un problème de taille dont la solution lui échappait et elle semblait voir en Jessica un morceau de réponse pour l'heure incompréhensible. Cessant de regarder sa mère, Hermione poursuivit son petit déjeuner en se demandant sur quoi portait cette réflexion, espérant qu'elle ne ferait pas preuve d'une trop grande perspicacité.

Le petit déjeuner achevé, la plupart des occupants du Terrier traînassèrent encore un peu à table, discutant par petits groupes. Ron et Harry étaient en grande conversation avec Mr Granger, tentant de lui expliquer le Quidditch dans les moindres détails technique en citant divers matchs célèbres pour appuyer leurs dires. Mr Granger écoutait avec un intérêt non feint, curieux de ce sport qu'il ne connaissait pas et regrettant un peu de ne pouvoir s'y essayer, faute de pouvoir se servir d'un balais. Hermione se plaqua la main sur le front dans un geste tragique, une expression désolée sur le visage. Manquait plus que ses amis convertissent son père au Quidditch et elle n'aurait plus jamais la paix. L'un des avantages des vacances à ses yeux était précisément qu'elle n'entendait plus parler de ce sport qu'elle n'appréciait pas plus que ça. Avec un ricanement moqueur, Jessica lui tapotait le dos d'une manière mi-moqueuse, mi-consolante sous le regard mitigé de Mrs Granger.

Assises par terre à coté, l'une en face de l'autre, Ginny et Luna gratouillaient et caressaient Pattenrond à tour de rôle histoire de faire tourner le chat en bourrique, lequel ne se plaignait visiblement pas du traitement, pivotant de l'une à l'autre en ronronnant et en miaulant en même temps, le tout sous les rires indulgents de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Luna semblait définitivement adoptée par les parents de Ginny, ce qui faisait énormément plaisir à Hermione, espérant que cela jouerait en la faveur de ses amies le jour où elles se décideraient de l'annoncer aux Weasley.

Jessica partageait la même pensée, bien qu'elle n'en montrait rien. Au moins, l'une d'elles parvenait à faire bonne impression sur les parents de sa petite amie. Elle lança un regard en direction de Mrs Granger qui détourna les yeux, visiblement gênée. Avec une moue, Jessica songea qu'il lui faudrait peut-être s'excuser. Elle y réfléchit quelques instants, essaya mentalement quelques formules vite fait, se trouva totalement cruche et regretta de ne pas avoir de manuel d'instruction. Les excuses, c'était un truc qu'on lui sortait généralement lorsqu'elle s'énervait sur un crétin quelconque dans une tentative optimiste de la calmer. Bon, elle s'était elle-même déjà excusée auprès d'Hermione après l'épisode du rempart, mais c'était un cas particulier, ce qui justifiait donc une dérogation exceptionnelle et ne constituait ni un précédent, ni même une quelconque expérience à ses yeux.

Un lourd volume atterrit lourdement sur la table, face à elle, coupant le fil de ses pensées et la faisant sursauter, ainsi que les personnes autour d'elle. Jessica vit une main posée sur le livre, remonta son regard le long d'un bras et arriva sans surprise jusqu'au visage souriant et enthousiaste d'une Hermione en mode « Youpi, c'est l'heure de faire nos devoirs ! ». Jessica estima qu'un commentaire s'imposait.

-Arg... fit-elle.

-T'y couperas pas, cette fois, on a une dissertation de Runes à faire pour la rentrée, je te rappelle, contra implacablement Hermione. Et je tiens à rappeler à tous les étudiants présents que non, personne n'a encore inventé de sortilège qui fait les devoirs tout seul !

Des grognements peu enthousiastes lui répondirent et chacun de retourner bien vite à ses occupations en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu pendant que les adultes affichaient des sourires moqueurs. De toute évidence, personne en dehors d'Hermione n'était d'humeur à bosser, pas même Jessica qui cherchait en vitesse une échappatoire. Manque de chance, Hermione avait déjà ouvert le livre, s'était assise à coté d'elle et sortait de quoi écrire en lui lançant le même regard qu'elle devait avoir le matin de noël en trouvant ses cadeaux. A contrecoeur, Jessica rendit les armes et se pencha sur le livre, se réconfortant dans le fait d'avoir une occasion de se rapprocher d'Hermione, à défaut de pouvoir l'embrasser.

-C'est quoi, tous ces symboles ?

Les deux sérieuses du groupe levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour voir Mrs Granger penchée par dessus elles pour lire également le livre avec curiosité. Si elle souhaitait réapprendre à connaître sa fille, elle considérait que s'intéresser à sa scolarité constituait un bon début. A l'expression vaguement souriante et moyennement cynique de Jessica, elle estima que celle-ci devait approuver. Peut-être. Enfin, y avait une petite chance, quoi. Sauf si elle se payait sa tronche de vouloir rattraper le coup d'une manière aussi bancale. Se secouant mentalement, Mrs Granger décida de rester sur sa première impression. Elle avait décidé de prendre son altercation avec la Serpentard du bon côté, bien que la tâche soit compliquée par l'attitude des plus ambiguë de Jessica.

-C'est des Runes, expliqua Hermione avec un sourire, ravie de voir sa mère s'intéresser à ses études. Chaque Rune à un sens pouvant constituer des phrases et idées par association.

-Ah, je vois. Une sorte de langue étrangère ?

-On peut voir ça comme ça, concéda Hermione.

Voyant que sa belle était lancée dans un exposé, Jessica tenta une retraite stratégique et fit mine de se glisser hors de sa chaise pour partir voir de plus prêt le traumatisme infligé à Pattenrond ou, mieux encore, aller se payer la fiole de Ron histoire de se venger, mais c'était sans compter le fait qu'Hermione avait appris à bien la connaître au cours des dernières semaines. Sans même interrompre son explication, la jeune fille tendit le bras pour saisir le col de Jessica et la tirer gentiment, mais fermement en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne reposer son postérieur sur sa chaise et reprendre sa plume en bougonnant. Mrs Granger afficha un petit sourire amusé de les voir faire, trouvant leur complicité à la fois particulière et un rien attendrissante, d'une certaine manière. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait la certitude que n'importe qui d'autre ayant tenté le même geste envers Jessica ne s'en serait pas tiré à si bon compte.

C'était vraiment étrange, comme idée, mais Mrs Granger ne s'y attarda pas, préférant s'intéresser aux Runes, dont Hermione lui expliquait le sens de certaines avec un plaisir évident. Elle se sentait plus proche de sa fille qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis ces dernières années et la sensation était agréable. Dire qu'il suffisait de quelques symboles ésotériques pour se rapprocher d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, en parlant de symboles ésotériques, Mrs Granger ne manqua pas d'en remarquer deux qui semblaient en argent et constituaient un très joli collier que sa fille portait autour du cou. Le fait surprit Mrs Granger qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Hermione avec des bijoux. Celle-ci y portait assez peu d'intérêt et c'était tout juste si elle avait daigné se faire percer les oreilles pour porter de très discrètes boucles d'oreilles. Curieuse de connaître l'origine de ce collier qui ne pouvait qu'être qu'un cadeau, si elle connaissait un tant soit peu sa fille, Mrs Granger pointa les deux Runes avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je vois que tu aimes vraiment les Runes, Hermione. Je sais pas qui t'a offert ce collier, mais il a bon goût.

Tout en parlant, Mrs Granger glissa discrètement un regard débordant de sous-entendu en direction de Ron, persuadée que ça ne pouvait être que lui le généreux donateur. Pour sa part, Hermione avait la sensation qu'on venait de lui verser de la glace dans la nuque. Elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de porter le collier par dessus ses vêtements lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis qu'elle en avait oublié qu'on risquait de l'interroger sur celui-ci au Terrier et qu'il était possible qu'au moins une personne soit capable d'en décrypter le sens. Ne lui restait donc qu'à espérer que Jessica n'allait pas mettre les pieds dans le plat...

-Merci, Mrs Granger, mais pour autant que je sache, je suis une fille, envoya justement cette dernière avec un sourire froid.

Hermione se serait bien frappée le front de sa paume si un tel geste n'aurait pas contribué à rendre la situation encore plus compromettante. Jessica lui lança un regard mêlant excuse et défi. Elle voulait bien faire des efforts pour ne pas mettre les points sur les i de Mrs Granger concernant la situation amoureuse de sa fille et lui faire comprendre que non, Ron n'était pas le parti idéal pour Hermione, mais il était hors de question que la carotte ambulante s'attribue les mérites de SON cadeau ! Mrs Granger haussa les sourcils en considérant Jessica avec surprise. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue et bien que ne connaissant pas encore très bien la Serpentard, elle avait malgré tout du mal à y croire.

-Oh... Excuse-moi, Jessica, c'est juste le genre de cadeau qu'on s'attend recevoir d'un garçon, expliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire d'excuse avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille qui sentait le poids des regards sur elles trois. Et elles veulent dire quoi, ces Runes ?

La question qu'elle avait espéré ne pas entendre. Surtout que Ron semblait tout aussi curieux que sa mère, tout à coup. Il les regardait avec une expression mécontente, n'ayant clairement pas apprécié la manière dont Jessica avait rappelé à tout le monde que c'était elle qui avait fait présent du collier. Ginny se mordait la lèvre avec angoisse, se demandant comment Hermione allait bien pouvoir se tirer de cette situation sans devoir avouer devant tout le monde le message d'amour que constituait son pendentif.

Seule Luna se désintéressait clairement de la situation, préférant continuer à papouiller Pattenrond qui se trouvait au paradis des chats, loin des basses considérations humaines, se tournant dans tous les sens pour se faire gratouiller sous toutes les coutures. Pourtant, l'excentrique jeune fille se figea soudain avant de pousser un cri de désespoir poignant en se prenant vivement la tête entre les mains, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Sur-excité, rendu à moitié fou par le traitement dont il sortait bien malgré lui et se fichant royalement de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Pattenrond galopa en trois bonds vers Ron avant de lui sauter sur la jambe, toutes griffes dehors, avec un miaulement tout aussi déchirant que le cri de Luna, accompagné du cri de douleur du rouquin qui se retrouvait avec un gros minet planté dans la cuisse.

Loin de se soucier des malheurs de Ron, Mrs Weasley s'avança en direction de Luna avec l'intention évidente de la prendre par les épaules pour la réconforter, mais Hermione la retint par le bras sans ménagement, inquiète par l'idée qui germait dans son esprit.

-Non ! Que personne ne l'approche en dehors de Ginny ! Si c'est son empathie qui se manifeste, ça peut être dangereux pour elle !

Jessica tourna vivement la tête en direction d'Hermione en l'entendant et celle-ci lui rendit un regard embarrassé. Elle avait oublié que la Serpentard était la seule à ignorer que Luna était empathe et redoutait un peu sa réaction, mais pour l'heure, elle s'inquiétait surtout de Luna. Déjà, Ginny l'avait prise dans ses bras et la berçait tendrement, s'efforçant de lui communiquer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait envers elle, se retenant difficilement de l'embrasser. Sa manière de faire pouvait déjà faire tiquer, mais elle s'en moquait, tout le monde était clairement sous le choc et de toutes manière, Luna passait avant le reste. Heureusement, la jeune fille se calma rapidement, cessa de trembler et se serra contre Ginny avec un sourire ravi. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement pendant que Jessica affichait un sourire cynique devant le spectacle amusant de Ginny qui tentait à présent de déscotcher Luna qui avait l'air d'avoir oublié qu'elles étaient tout sauf seules. Bon, rien de compromettant, mais qui pouvait intriguer. Encore qu'avec Luna, ça paraissait presque normal.

-Ca va mieux, Luna ? demanda Ginny avec inquiétude en tenant doucement, mais fermement sa petite amie à bout de bras, autant pour l'observer avec soin que pour l'empêcher de trop en faire.

-Mmmh ? Oh, oui, ça va, répondit Luna d'un ton rêveur. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu l'impression que le bonheur n'existait plus, c'est tout.

Elle avait parlé sur un ton presque amusé, mais la réaction de Mrs Weasley fut immédiate. Elle sortit de la maison, baguette en main, après avoir conseillé à tout le monde de rester à l'intérieur. La même idée avait frappé tous les Sorciers présents. La sensation décrite par Luna était parfaitement familière pour tout le monde. Seuls les parents d'Hermione semblaient plus surpris qu'inquiets, à présent que Luna semblait s'être remise de sa crise.

-Impossible... souffla Ron d'une voix blanche, ayant complètement oublié sa jambe maltraitée.

-

Si Luna semblait avoir tout oublié de l'incident, ce n'était pas le cas de ses camarades et encore moins des adultes. Mr Weasley était revenu bredouille, mais avait tout de même prévenu l'Ordre. Dumbledore avait promptement réagi en envoyant divers membres pour patrouiller dans les environs, cherchant d'éventuels Détraqueurs. Les Granger semblaient tout particulièrement mal à l'aise. Après avoir longuement insisté pour être mis au courant de ce qu'étaient les Détraqueurs, ils avait regretté de s'être montrés si insistants. Hermione faisait son possible pour les rassurer en leur expliquant que la plupart des personnes présentes étaient parfaitement capable de repousser quelques Détraqueurs. Elle préférait ne pas parler de l'éventualité d'une attaque en force, qui restait au demeurant peu probable vu que même Maugrey peinait à ne trouver qu'un seul Détraqueur.

Jessica était également d'humeur maussade. La surprise passée, elle se sentait vexée de ne pas avoir été informée de l'empathie de Luna. Encore qu'elle pouvait comprendre qu'on se soit méfié d'elle sur le moment, mais elle ne pouvait se défaire d'une pointe de reproche au fait qu'on lui ait caché une telle chose sur l'une des trois personnes qu'elle considérait comme l'une de ses proches. En fait, ce qui l'énervait surtout, c'était de savoir que Ron et Harry le savaient, eux, alors qu'ils étaient loin d'être aussi proches de Luna qu'elle l'était.

-On est désolées, tu sais, lui dit Ginny avec une moue navrée. C'est ton père qui les a fait venir quand on a fait les tests et qui s'est opposé à ce que tu sois mise au courant...

La nouvelle ne remonta pas franchement le moral de Jessica. Pour couronner le tout, le père en question fit son entrée au Terrier peu de temps après et adressa des sourires aimable à la ronde. Jessica lui lança une oeillade noire, puis quitta la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione. Si Wingdal avait remarqué le manège de sa fille, il n'en montrait absolument rien, apparemment trop occupé à discuter avec Mr Weasley en apparté. Hermione soupira légèrement, estimant que c'était sans doute la meilleure issue possible. D'autant que Mrs Weasley était de toute évidence ravie d'avoir Wingdal dans sa maison. Même ses propre parents semblaient impressionnés par le professeur.

-Alors c'est lui, le père de Jessica ? murmura Mr Granger. Arthur nous en a parlé avant que vous arriviez. Il est différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais...

-Il a les même yeux que Jessica, en tout cas, renchérit Mrs Granger. Mais il semble moins... Enfin, je veux dire...

-Il a meilleur caractère, c'est vrai... soupira Hermione.

Bien malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la sympathie pour Wingdal. Il dégageait un charisme certain, auquel peu résistaient. Mais surtout, Hermione était persuadée que comprendre le père pourrait l'aider à comprendre la fille. Seulement, elle hésitait à aller lui parler franchement sachant que Jessica pouvait revenir à tout moment. Elle n'était pas sûre de la manière dont réagirait sa petite amie et ne tenait pas à le découvrir dans l'immédiat. Harry, pour sa part, ne se gênait pas pour parler au professeur. Ces deux là semblaient bien s'entendre, mais Hermione ne s'en étonnait pas. Wingdal était un professeur qui évoquait Lupin à nombre d'élèves et Harry ne faisait pas exception.

Le professeur interrogea brièvement Luna, mais celle-ci donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer à un point qu'il renonça rapidement avec un sourire amusé. Il posa ensuite ses yeux émeraudes sur Hermione qui détourna le regard, embarrassée. Si Wingdal n'avait pas été présent lors de l'incident du collier, Hermione le soupçonnait d'être au courant des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers Jessica et cette idée la mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être se trompait-elle et que les professeurs présents ce soir là avaient tenus leur langue, mais elle se voyait mal aller poser la question.

-Bien, je dois vous quitter, annonça finalement Wingdal en accrochant sa cape sur ses épaules, provoquant par cette simple annonce des mines déconfites.

-Déjà ? Vous pouvez bien rester encore un peu, Harold ! insista Mrs Weasley. Vous avez sûrement le temps pour un thé ?

-J'ai bien peur que non, Mrs Weas...

-Molly ! coupa celle-ci en rougissant légèrement.

-...Molly, corrigea Wingdal avec un sourire poli. Je suis malheureusement trop occupé en ce moment et Dumbledore attend mon rapport.

-Je pensais qu'il vous avait envoyé pour surveiller la maison, tenta une dernière fois Mrs Weasley qui rechignait clairement à laisser partir le professeur.

-Non, mais ne vous en faites pas, un autre membre de l'Ordre ne devrait sans doute pas tarder.

-Revenez au moins pour le réveillon !

Durant une seconde aussi brève qu'intense, Hermione eut la vision d'un réveillon de noël avec Jessica et son père dans la même pièce. Un frisson la secoua et elle chassa bien vite cette idée. Elle espérait de tout coeur que Wingdal déclinerait l'offre.

-C'est très aimable à vous, Molly, en plus d'être des plus tentant, mais je dois refuser. J'ai d'autres projets pour le réveillon.

-Mais Jessica est là, noël est une fête qui doit réunir les familles !

Un silence suivit. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione eut l'impression de voir une légère grimace étirer les lèvres de Wingdal, mais sans parvenir à déterminer si elle l'avait simplement imaginée ou non.

-Je suis vraiment navré, mais je ne peux vraiment pas accepter. Miss Granger, puis-je vous dire un mot avant de partir ?

Soulagée, mais intriguée, Hermione hocha la tête et suivit Wingdal à l'écart, sous les regards étonnés de ses amis et parents qui se demandaient autant qu'elle ce que le professeur lui voulait tout en soupçonnant que cela devait avoir un rapport avec Voldemort. Le professeur se frotta un instant la barbe, comme hésitant à prendre la parole et Hermione sentit sa nuque se raidir. Il n'allait quand même pas lui parler de _ça_, quand même ?

-Je voulais juste vous demander... commença lentement Wingdal, comme cherchant la meilleure manière de formuler ses pensées. De continuer à veiller sur ma fille, Miss Granger. J'aurai aimé avoir l'opportunité de passer les fêtes avec elle, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Heu... Je pense aussi, avoua Hermione en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Elle brûlait de saisir l'occasion d'interroger Wingdal, mais s'en voyait incapable, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle se contenta de regarder à droite et à gauche, sans croiser le regard du professeur qui finit par hocher la tête, prit congé et quitta le Terrier. Hermione se détendit, surprise de constater que ce bref entretien privé l'avait tant mise à cran.

-Il voulait quoi ? demanda Ron à peine fut-elle revenue vers eux.

-Juste savoir si Jessica allait bien, répondit Hermione.

Dans un sens, ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais elle s'étonnait de la demande de Wingdal, lui qui se montrait habituellement si distant envers sa fille. Souffrait-il vraiment de la haine qui les séparaient ? Toujours les mêmes questions et elle avait bêtement raté une chance de saisir quelques réponses... Enfin, elle avait mieux à faire dans l'immédiat. Elle prit la direction des escaliers, ignorant le regard mécontent de Ron qu'elle sentait dans son dos.

Jessica leva la tête en la voyant, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était qu'Hermione. Cette dernière s'installa à ses coté et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser, puis se recula assez pour pouvoir lui parler tout en lui caressant la joue.

-Ton père est parti, malgré les tentatives de Mrs Weasley pour l'inviter à passer noël ici.

-Encore heureux...

La grimace qui crispa brièvement le visage de Jessica conforta Hermione dans l'opinion qu'ils avaient échappé de peu au pire réveillon qu'on pouvait imaginer. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas l'envie de l'interroger, cette fois. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était profiter de ce bref moment d'intimité pour remonter le moral de celle qu'elle aimait.

-

Pendant ce temps, au rez-de-chaussé, Ron se faisait examiner la jambe par sa mère en grognant contre le matou désormais calmé et qui se remettait de ses émotions par le biais d'une sieste amplemant méritée. Ginny passait son temps à retenir Luna qui affichait un petit sourire gamin en faisant mine de retourner papouiller le chat.

-Ouilleouilleouille !

-Mais quel douillet ! S'exclama Mrs Granger. Je t'ai à peine touché, Ron !

-J'ai la jambe en charpie !

-Ce ne sont que quelques petites griffures, rien de grave.

Harry émit un petit rire amusé en voyant son ami jouer les martyrs, puis reporta son attention sur Ginny et afficha un sourire débile. Il la trouvait vraiment adorable, à s'occuper avec autant d'attention de son amie. D'autant qu'à ses yeux, elle mériterait tout autant qu'on s'occupe aussi bien d'elle. Il allait sans dire qu'il se porterait volontiers volontaire.

-Ma parole, mais ce sont des angelots qu'on voit voler autour de ce cher Harry ? Lança une voix faussement étonnée ?

L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut que Jessica venait de redescendre avant de prendre conscience que la voix était bien plus grave que dans son souvenir, indubitablement masculine. Comme pour confirmer ses pires craintes, une seconde voix, identique à la première, lui fit écho.

-J'en ai bien peur, en effet, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, nous avons sûrement le remède idéal pour te débarasser de ces sales bêtes !

L'instant suivant, une odeur épouvantable se répandit dans la pièce, à croire que quelqu'un venait de lancer une bombabouse.

-Fred ! Georges ! Cria Mrs Weasley. Mais vous êtes impossible ! Vous venez tout juste d'arriver ! Attendez au moins d'avoir posé vos manteaux avant de faire des bêtises !

-Tu nous as manqué aussi, maman, répondit Fred avec un sourire en embrassant sa mère. Pas vrai, Fred ?

-Tout à fait, Georges, répondit Georges. Mais je crois que tu as pris mon nom, je te l'échange contre le tiens.

Harry éclata de rire et alla saluer ses amis, ayant déjà oublié l'incident. Le duo lui avait manqué, Poudlard était bien plus calme depuis leur départ. Personne n'avait réussi à reprendre leur flambeau.

-Super, grogna Ron bien qu'il semblait tout de même content de revoir ses frères. Entre ces deux là et la vipère, la maison va être invivable.

-Vipère ? Répétèrent les jumeaux avec un intérêt certain.

-Jessica Wingdal, intervint Ginny depuis les bras de ses frères dans lesquels elle s'était jetée sous le regard aussi tendre que rêveur de Luna. Une amie qu'on a invitée pour Noël et que Ron adoooore !

-On l'aime déjà ! S'écria Georges.

-Même si c'est une Serpentard ? Précisa Ron d'un ton acerbe.

La nouvelle calma un peu les jumeaux qui échangèrent des regards étonnés. Une Serpentard au Terrier ? C'était une première des plus inattendues. L'un comme l'autre connaissaient bien l'aversion qu'avait leur frère et ses amis pour les Serpentards. Aversion qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager, toutefois ils savaient que pour que Ginny la qualifie d'amie, pas moins, cette invitée mystère devait être un cas particulier.

-Wingdal, Wingdal... marmonna Fred dans sa barbe. Non, ce nom ne me dit rien... Et où se cache-t-elle ? Je ne vois que cette chère Loufoca !

Avant que Ginny n'ait fini de s'offusquer et de lui coller des baffes sur le crâne, Fred s'était penché sur la Serdaigle pour lui donner un baise-main. Luna rougit légèrement avant d'éclater de rire en voyant Ginny sauter sur le dos de son frère pour lui tirer les cheveux en lui criant dessus d'arrêter de lui lécher la main comme un sale cabot, nan mais oh !

-Du calme, Gin, je me suis entraîné toute l'année pour réussir correctement ce truc-là sans mettre de la bave partout...

-Et ma main s'en souvient hélas encore, intervit Georges avec une grimace comique.

-Je comptais le faire à Fleur, mais comme elle ne vient pas et qu'il y a là une charmante jeune fille tout aussi blonde...

Harry décrocha aimablement Ginny en riant de bon coeur, tapotant gentiment le dos de la rouquine pour la calmer un peu. Il comptait bien saisir cette occasion. Réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Ginny, il ne vit pas le regard noir que Luna dardait sur lui avec une moue mécontente.

-Du calme, Ginny. Et puis, faut bien admettre qu'ils feraient un joli couple, non ?

-Nan mais c'est quoi cette idée ?! S'écria Ginny pendant que Luna s'étouffait de rire à coté.

Mrs Weasley soupira en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, déjà épuisée alors que ça ne faisait pas dix minutes que les jumeaux étaient arrivés. Mrs Granger cessa un instant de rire pour lui servir une tasse de thé.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

-Malheureusement...

-Je compatis... ajouta Mr Granger avec sincérité autant qu'amusement.

-Vous pouvez... renchérit une voix glaciale. Ces deux là sont pire que la variole du Dragon et la peste réunies. Dire que j'espèrais ne plus jamais avoir l'horreur de croiser ces idiots, je suppose que je me montrais d'un optimisme digne de Gryffondor !

Tout le monde sursauta avant de se retourner pour faire face à un Rogue aussi joyeux qu'une pierre tombale. Harry gémit en se frappant le front. Comme toujours, Dumbledore avait un sens de l'humour bien particulier pour leur attribuer Rogue comme garde du corps durant noël...

-

Malgré la présence de Rogue, ou peut-être justement parce que le professeur était là, tous s'évertuaient à rendre l'atmosphère du Terrier aussi joyeuse et festive que possible. Après la bataille de cotillons, ils s'étaient lancés dans un duel de chants de noël. Rogue avait quitté la pièce au bout de dix minutes avant de faire un massacre, ignorant les grands sourires ravis.

-J'espère qu'Hermione va bien... grommela Ron. Ca fait pas loin d'une heure qu'elles sont parties...

-Fiche leur la paix, répondit Ginny. Elles sortiront quand elles sortiront.

-Pas trop tard, j'espère, je suis impatient de rencontrer cette Wingdal, intervint Georges.

Justement, la voix de Jessica s'éleva soudain à plein volume, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre tout le monde. D'autant qu'elle semblait elle aussi d'humeur à chanter des cantiques de noël, bien qu'à sa manière un rien particulière.

« We'll gonna have a gothic christmas  
That is what we'll do  
We'll gonna have a gothic christmas  
Hope you'll have one too »

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous chante ? Grogna Ron en roulant des yeux. Quand je vous dis qu'elle est cinglée...

Les Granger échangèrent un regard, surpris. L'air leur était vaguement familier. Clairement d'origine Moldue, en tout cas.

« Snape's going to wear a black dress  
Just for me and you  
Snape's going to grunt in Latin  
And slay a dragon or two »

-Miss Wingdal ! Hurla Rogue depuis sa retraite. Vous abusez outrageusement de ma patience et si vous poursuivez ce petit jeu idiot, ce n'est pas un dragon que je vais massacrer, mais votre pauvre carcasse ! Dix points de moins pour Serpentard !

Les Poudlariens éclatèrent d'un rire incrédule, surtout en voyant la tête que tiraient Fred et Georges. Ils n'auraient jamais cru Rogue capable de retirer des points à Serpentard. Jessica entra dans le salon avec un sourire cynique, suivant une Hermione qui riait à s'en étouffer. Le sourire de Jessica s'accentua et se fit mauvais lorsqu'elle aperçut Ron, se souvenant parfaitement qu'elle avait une revanche à prendre.

« Ron, he will change his name  
Cuz Ron just sounds really lame  
Now we'll call him Ragnaron  
The evil weasel dumberlord

His hair it shall be red no more  
It will be blackened to the core  
His eyes will glow a stupid glow  
To guide the chariot through the snow »

L'expression du rouquin passa du rire à une colère noire alors qu'autour de lui, les rires redoublèrent d'intensité. Même Rogue sortit de son trou avec un grand sourire jaunâtre, visiblement ravi de la fin de la chanson.

-Je retire ma remarque précédente, Miss Wingdal, cinquante points pour Serpentard !

-Dommage que les points ne sont pas comptés hors de Poudlard, rétorqua Jessica avec un sourire amusé. Vous avez fini de bouder, professeur ?

-Je ne boudais pas, Miss Wingdal ! S'offusqua Rogue. Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas immunisé aux Gryffondor.

-Navrant, pour le Maître des Potions...

Hermione laissa Rogue et Jessica s'invectiver pour aller saluer Fred et Georges, bien que ces derniers semblaient fascinés par la manière dont les deux Serpentards s'envoyaient des piques.

-Je suis amoureux ! S'écria Fred en jetant les bras en l'air.

Hermione se sentit soudain l'envie tenace d'écraser un objet très lourd sur le crane du jeune homme. Elle savait bien que le jeune homme plaisantait, du moins elle l'espérait, mais ne parvenait pas à se défaire d'une petite pointe tenace de jalousie. Notant ce petit détail, Jessica se fendit d'un sourire en coin.

-Mais ce sont les célèbres jumeaux Weasley, dit-elle d'un ton faussement respectueux et dégoulinant d'ironie. Vraiment char-mée, vous êtes toujours aussi beau gar...

La fin de sa phrase s'acheva sur un petit cri de douleur alors qu'Hermione la tirait par l'oreille avec une expression sévère sous les sourires amusés, bien qu'un peu étonnés de son entourage.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Hermione ? demanda George tout en riant de bon coeur. Je la trouve tout à fait charmante !

-Justement, répondit Hermione en lâchant l'oreille de sa Serpentard qui souriait à la manière d'un requin. Quand elle commence a être toute gentille avec qui que ce soit en dehors de Ginny, Luna ou moi, c'est qu'elle prépare un sale coup.

Jessica roula des yeux en affichant une mine innocente peu crédible. Ron poussa un soupir las, conscient que si ses frères commençaient à bien s'entendre avec la vipère, il allait vraiment passer un sale noël...

* * *

Traduction de la chanson de Jessica, donc :

Nous allons avoir un Noël gothique,  
c'est ce que nous fêterons  
Nous allons avoir un Noël gothique,  
j'espère que vous allez en avoir un aussi

Rogue va porter une robe noire  
juste pour toi et moi  
Rogue va grogner quelques trucs en latin  
et tuer un dragon ou deux

Ron changera de nom  
Parce que Ron est assez boiteux comme nom  
Maintenant nous l'appelerons Ragnaron,  
la fouine débile suprême

Ses cheveux ne seront plus rouge  
Ils seront noircis à la racine  
Ses yeux luiront d'un éclat stupide  
pour guider le traineau à travers la neige


	25. La demande

NdA : Une fois de plus, merci aux reviewers, vos avis sont appréciés. Sur ce, au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Un matin paisible s'installa confortablement le 24 décembre, un soleil prometteur pointant timidement à l'horizon, faisant briller l'épaisse couche de neige de mille feux, poussant les quelques bestioles et gnomes vivant dans le jardin du Terrier à sortir le bout du nez de leur cachette pour la nuit afin de profiter d'une belle journée qui s'annonçait. A moins bien sûr que la météo anglaise ne fasse une fois de plus des siennes, auquel cas tout ce petit monde risquait fort de se retrouver douché dans les cinq minutes à venir.

L'intérieur du Terrier était tout aussi idyllique que l'extérieur, avec le net avantage de l'étanchéité en cas de caprice pluviesque. Les occupants de la maison dormaient tous, avec plus ou moins de calme, allant des jeunes filles dormant paisiblement, tendrement enlacées, à un Ron qui ronflait la bouche grande ouverte, vautré sur le dos sur son lit, une jambe pendant sur le coté, touchant presque le sol, et les bras en croix. Contraste saisissant avec les petits zozios qui cuicuitaient joyeusement dehors.

Cette atmosphère relativement paisible aurait ravi un éventuel spectateur qui n'aurait sans doute pas manqué de méditer sur ces heures tranquilles de l'aube où tous étaient encore assoupis et au calme qui aurait permis d'entendre le moindre bruit, tel le grattement d'une souris en quête de son fromage matinal.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

...ou du cri du Harry face à l'horrible vérité.

-s'gui spasse ? Marmonna une Jessica encore aux trois quarts endormies qui venait de se vautrer hors du lit lorsque son Hermione adorée s'était réveillée en sursaut, faisant un bond de trois mètres en entendant le hurlement d'outre-tombe, redoutant une attaque de Détraqueurs ou pire, de Mangemorts.

Dans son inquiétude, la jeune fille voulut se lever trop vite, mais se prit les pieds dans les draps et s'étala de tout son long. Par chance -du moins de son point de vue à elle-, elle atterrit sur Jessica qui poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlée en se retrouvant promue coussin improvisé. Enfin réveillée, elle posa sur Hermione un regard amusé tout en souriant avec ironie.

-Tu sais, je pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ça, bien que j'apprécie l'attention...

Rouge comme une pivoine, Hermione se releva rapidement, attrapa Jessica par le col et la traina hors de la chambre histoire de voir de quoi il retournait, sa baguette fermement tenue dans sa main libre, décidée à envoyer le pire maléfice possible à la moindre menace.

-

La même scène se joua pratiquement en même temps dans la chambre de Ginny et Luna, avec toutefois quelques variantes non négligeables. Si Luna ne chuta pas du lit, elle réagit toutefois encore moins que Jessica en dépit du volume bien plus important du cri dont la source était nettement plus proche. Pour tout dire, elle se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, livide, mais pas muette d'horreur pour autant, ce qui était bien dommage du point de vue d'une Ginny horrifiée autant qu'embarrassée puisque Luna insistait pour se rencogner amoureusement contre elle malgré ses efforts bien vains pour l'éloigner et chercher une explication plausible à la situation beaucoup trop compromettante pour être étouffée.

Harry était entré dans la chambre avec l'intention romanesque de réveiller Ginny en douceur. Son projet avait donc lamentablement échoué vu le bond que la demoiselle venait de faire dans son lit, mais il fallait admettre que si on lui avait demandé d'imaginer et de décrire Ginny en train de dormir, la réponse « amoureusement lovée dans les bras de Luna, un sourire heureux aux lèvres » ne lui aurait même pas traversé l'esprit. La réalité l'ayant percuté de plein fouet avec autant de subtilité que le rhinocéros moyen, Harry avait réagi de la seule manière qui lui paraissait possible après quelques instants d'un silence bienheureux qui ne s'attendait pas à être brisé aussi soudainement.

Retrouvant enfin l'instinct de conservation élémentaire, Ginny saisit le premier objet lourd qui lui tombait sous la main, à savoir son réveil, et l'envoya voler gracieusement à travers la chambre jusqu'à se poser dans un ding cristallin sur l'aire d'atterrissage improvisée que constituait le nez de Harry. Le choc inattendu lui coupa le sifflet, laissant un silence reposant reprendre possession des lieux avant de se faire mettre à la porte sans ménagement par un bruit de cavalcade retentissant dans toute la maison. En désespoir de cause et en se promettant de s'excuser plus tard de la meilleure manière possible, Ginny vira sans ménagement Luna de son lit. La blonde aux bois dormant chuta dans un bruit étonné avant de relever la tête pour contempler Ginny avec une expression aussi endormie que surprise sur le visage, se demandant bien ce qui lui valait un tel réveil.

La manœuvre fut opérée de justesse. L'instant d'après, pratiquement tout le Terrier débarquait dans la chambre pour trouver une Ginny dont on ne distinguait plus le visage des cheveux assise dans son lit, une Luna qui promenait un regard hébété autour d'elle et un Harry qui saignait du nez, mais uniquement à cause du réveil, bande de dégoûtants.

-Bonjour, lança Luna d'une voix endormie avant de se relever. Tu m'as fait mal... ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Ginny d'un ton de reproche, n'ayant visiblement pas pris conscience de la situation.

La rouquine se cacha le visage dans les draps, morte de honte et n'osant pas affronter les regards, redoutant les réactions. D'autant qu'elle estimait qu'Hermione et Jessica ne pourraient les tirer d'affaire sans se compromettre également...

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda Mrs Weasley avec inquiétude tout en examinant le nez écarlate de Harry. Une attaque ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres en rangeant sa baguette. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Hélas, elle ne voyait pas comment aider Ginny, la scène était bien trop compromettante et Luna n'avait pas arrangé les choses avec sa remarque. La mère de la jeune fille semblait ne pas encore avoir compris la situation, mais elle avait l'intuition que cet état de fait allait fondre comme neige au soleil. De plus, Ron les avait rejoins et s'il posait sur la scène un regard bovin d'incompréhension, son froncement de sourcil annonçait très clairement qu'une lumière tapait du poing contre son crane pour attirer son attention. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment la situation pouvait empirer.

-Est-ce vous qui avez blessé Potter, Miss Weasley ? Lança une voix aussi glaciale que réjouie dans le dos d'Hermione. Magnifique ! Cinquante points pour Gryffondor ! Ah, mais nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se plaqua la main sur le front, résignée. Inutile de se retourner, elle reconnaissait parfaitement cette voix...

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici, Professeur ? Demanda Jessica en posant sur Rogue un regard méprisant. Je vous croyais rentré dans la caverne qui vous sert d'antre hors de Poudlard ?

-Remerciez Dumbledore, Miss Wingdal. Il a insisté pour que je vienne jouer les baby-sitters dès les premières lueurs de l'aube et soyez assurée que je me passerai volontiers de devoir supporter votre présence si tôt le matin.

Il afficha un sourire mauvais en faisant demi-tour sans prêter plus d'attention à l'attroupement, se contentant de marquer une pause en haut des escaliers pour lancer un dernier regard en direction de Jessica et d'Hermione.

-Enfin, je sais maintenant d'où vous viennent vos goûts déplorables. J'ai toujours su que vous aviez de mauvaises fréquentations...

Hermione résista à l'envie de sortir sa baguette pour envoyer un maléfice de croche-patte au professeur qui descendait l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine en pestant contre le manque d'hospitalité des Weasley. Cet imbécile graisseux venait de les compromettre également pour peu que quelqu'un additionne deux et deux. Et elle qui croyait qu'il aimait bien Jessica. Elle s'était visiblement lourdement trompée...

Cette dernière secoua la tête à son intention, visiblement mécontente également, mais Hermione comprit le message. Attaquer le professeur ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Elle préféra se retourner vers la chambre pour voir comment s'en sortaient Ginny et Luna, qui avaient enfilé à la va-vite des robes de chambres.

Ginny ne savait absolument pas quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire. L'intervention de Rogue, bien que brève, n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa gêne en y ajoutant une pointe de remord pour avoir fait mal à Harry. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, après tout, quand bien même elle se demandait d'où lui venait cette manie de débarquer à l'improviste et sans frapper dans la chambre d'une jeune fille. Quand à Luna, elle semblait enfin comprendre la situation et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre avec l'air d'une enfant perdue. Ginny résista difficilement à l'envie d'aller la prendre dans ses bras. L'attention ne voudrait sans doute pas arranger les choses...

Mr Weasley revint vers sa femme occupée à soigner Harry d'un coup de baguette, une expression mi-soulagée, mi-suspicieuse sur le visage. A présent qu'il venait d'écarter l'hypothèse d'une attaque quelconque, il ne pouvait manquer certains détails assez peu subtils. Du genre un lit de camp qui n'avait clairement pas servi et la mine coupable de sa fille.

-D'accord, tout le monde dehors... dit-il d'une voix sans appel. Pas vous, jeunes filles ! Ajouta-t-il alors que Ginny et Luna tentaient une retraite stratégique. Molly, laisse Harry, tu veux, il n'a rien de grave et nous devons avoir une petite conversation avec ces deux là...

Mrs Weasley haussa un sourcil interrogateur à cette nouvelle, puis daigna enfin balayer la chambre du regard pour noter les mêmes indices que son mari. Son visage prit une teinte plus pâle alors qu'elle se redressait pendant que Fred et George entrainaient un Harry toujours sous le choc et un Ron qui arpentait difficilement le chemin de la compréhension, précédés par les Granger qui ne tenaient pas à s'immiscer dans les affaires de famille des Weasley. N'étant pas complètement imprégnés du climat de tension du monde magique, l'hypothèse de l'attaque ne les avaient pas vraiment effleurés et ils avaient immédiatement compris la raison du cri poussé par Harry. Hermione et Jessica hésitèrent, puis lancèrent un regard mêlant encouragement et excuses à leurs amies avant de suivre le reste du groupe un peu à contrecœur, navrées de ne rien pouvoir faire pour leur venir en aide.

-

Assise sur son lit, Luna à ses coté, Ginny regardait avec angoisse ses parents qui allaient et venaient en face d'elles. Personne n'avait encore prononcé le moindre mot, nul ne sachant vraiment par où commencer. Les adultes attendaient visiblement une confession tandis que les adolescentes attendaient une accusation et tous se retrouvaient dans une impasse embarrassée. Mr Weasley sembla prendre conscience qu'à ce rythme, ils y seraient encore au jour de l'an et retira ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arrête du nez.

-D'accord, Ginny, si tu nous expliquais exactement ce qu'il y a entre Luna et toi ?

La jeune fille rentra la tête dans les épaules. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Son père n'avait pas vraiment l'air en colère, mais vu son caractère, ça ne voulait pas vraiment dire grand chose. Quand à sa mère, elle affichait une expression renfermée de très mauvais augure. Luna semblait particulièrement agitée et Ginny comprit que la jeune fille devait savoir précisément ce que ses parents pensaient de tout ça. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement plus reculer, aussi prit-elle une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle manquait d'air, à retenir son souffle dans l'espoir de trouver les mots justes. Mr Weasley leva les yeux au plafond avec une mine exaspérée. C'était trop dur pour elle. Se confier à Hermione avait été plus simple, sans doute parce qu'au fond d'elle, Ginny avait su que son amie pourrait la comprendre. Mais il s'agissait là de ses parents, la situation était radicalement différente. Même s'ils la rejetaient complètement, elle resterait liée à eux par le sang. Elle s'inquiétait surtout de sa mère, qui s'était obstinée à avoir autant d'enfant qu'il faudrait avant de mettre au monde une fille. Fille qui ne devait sans doute pas arriver à la cheville des espoirs placés en elle.

Ginny sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Comment s'y prendre pour faire comprendre à ses parents l'amour qu'elle éprouvait envers Luna, pour qu'ils puissent l'accepter telle qu'elle était ? Elle craignait les paroles qu'auraient ensuite ses parents s'ils ne comprenaient pas. Elle ne parvenait même plus à affronter leur regard.

Elle sentit soudain une main dans son dos, la faisant sursauter. Levant à nouveau la tête, elle vit Luna qui s'était rapprochée d'elle pour lui sourire tendrement avant de tourner vers les Weasley un regard de défi. Puis elle se leva, marcha droit sur Mr Weasley qui eut un léger mouvement de recul, surpris par l'attitude étrange autant que par la détermination qu'il lisait dans le regard de la jeune fille. Luna resta un bref instant immobile, soutenant le regard de Mr Weasley avec une expression qui virait doucement au rêveur. Se secouant légèrement et semblant se souvenir de ce qu'elle voulait faire, la Serdaigle posa un genou à terre devant le père de Ginny qui regardait la scène avec de grands yeux incrédules.

-M'accorderez-vous la main de votre fille ? Demanda Luna d'un ton très proche de celui qu'elle employait en temps normal pour demander qu'on lui passe le pain.

Un silence stupéfait envahit la chambre, prenant ses aises tel un chat devant un feu de cheminé. Il fallait un moment pour que le sens des paroles de Luna parvienne à pénétrer les esprits. Puis, un rire éclata. Un rire nerveux et un peu hystérique. Ginny enfoui son visage entre ses mains pour étouffer le fou rire qui la secouait, incapable de le contenir tant la situation lui paraissait à la fois improbable et pourtant typique de Luna. Le regard de Mrs Weasley allait de l'une à l'autre, comme si les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues complètement folles. Elle tremblait également, visiblement contrariée par la tournure que prenaient les évènements et la demande incongrue de Luna.

-Vous croyez que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ?! hurla-t-elle.

Luna regarda Mrs Weasley avec une expression étonnée.

-De l'humour ? répéta-t-elle. Je suis très sérieuse, Mrs Weasley. J'aime Ginny.

Laquelle parvint enfin à se calmer. L'aplomb de Luna l'étonnait. Etait-ce son empathie qui lui donnait cette assurance inhabituelle, ou bien sa folie douce qui la rendait incapable de percevoir le moindre embarras face à une situation pourtant absurde. Qu'elle déclare ouvertement son amour pour Ginny était une chose, mais la demande en mariage...

Elle n'était quand même pas vraiment sérieuse, si ? s'inquiéta soudain Ginny. Luna ne pouvait tout de même pas espérer une réponse positive, pas dans cette situation ! Et pourtant, à la voir regarder tour à tour Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ginny sut que Luna pensait réellement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Plus surprenant encore, son père semblait ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Au moins, le regard qu'il posait sur Luna n'était pas franchement hostile. Ginny aurait juste préféré qu'il la contemple autrement que comme un phénomène de foire...

-Maman, papa, écoutez... commença-t-elle en se levant pour approcher.

Curieusement, après la demande de Luna, les choses lui semblaient nettement plus simples. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait encore empirer.

-Je m'attends pas à ce que vous sautiez de joie ni rien, mais s'il vous plait, laissez une chance à Luna, reprit-elle en aidant celle-ci à se relever. Je sais bien que tout le monde la trouve bizarre, mais elle est vraiment adorable !

-Je sais, Ginny ! répliqua Mrs Weasley, qui semblait ne plus trop savoir sur quel pied danser. Mais c'est une fille, comme toi.

L'argument avait finalement été avancé et Ginny accusa le coup. Elle s'y était préparée, mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose au final.

-Et alors ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Je me moque que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, maman. C'est Luna ! Et c'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi...

Mr Weasley se frotta la nuque, bien embêté. Tout comme sa femme, il appréciait Luna, mais ne savait pas trop comment il devait réagir. Au moins, sa fille semblait sincère pour ce qui était de ses sentiments...

-Ce n'est peut-être qu'une passe, insista Mrs Weasley. Tu feras quoi le jour où tu te rendras compte que tu n'es pas...

Sa voix se bloqua. Elle semblait incapable de se résoudre à le dire. Ginny secoua la tête.

-Maman, crois-moi, j'ai eu quelques petits amis avant et ce que j'éprouve pour Luna, c'est incomparable. Je l'aime...

Prononcer ces deux mots avait été à la fois très simple et incroyablement difficile. Tremblante, elle se réfugia dans les bras de Luna qui l'accueillit avec une expression étonnée, puis la berça doucement avec un sourire heureux, visiblement inconsciente du fait que les Weasley étaient encore présents.

La mère de Ginny ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour argumenter une fois de plus, mais Mr Weasley posa une main sur son épaule. Plus que n'importe quel discours ou demande farfelue, la manière dont les deux jeunes filles se tenaient enlacées était parfaitement claire. Cela lui évoquait sa propre jeunesse, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à fréquenter celle qui deviendrait ensuite sa femme.

-Laisse, Molly...

-Quoi ? Mais !

Mrs Weasley n'alla pas plus loin, estomaquée par le revirement de son mari. Ginny était tout aussi stupéfaite et avait relevé la tête pour regarder son père en gobant les mouches. Celui-ci soupira, puis posa un regard sévère sur sa fille et celle qui semblait briguer le poste de belle-fille.

-Que ce soit bien clair, jeunes filles... Je ne dirais pas que j'approuve, ce serait mentir. Mais je ne désapprouve pas non plus. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois penser de tout ça, mais j'imagine qu'il nous faudra un peu de temps, à ta mère et moi, pour nous faire à l'idée.

-Papa...

Ginny se jeta dans les bras de son père, éperdue de soulagement. Cette simple lueur d'espoir de voir au moins l'un de ses parents envisager la possibilité d'accepter ce qu'elle était la rassurait. Mr Weasley sourit doucement en embrassant sa fille sur le sommet du crane.

-Ca veut dire que je peux l'épouser ? demanda Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

-Luna ! s'écria Ginny, les joues rouges.

Mr Weasley éclata de rire, amusé par l'insistance de la Serdaigle.

-On verra ça quand vous serez majeures, répondit-il.

Ginny en restant comme deux ronds de flan alors que Mrs Weasley levait les bras au ciel avant de quitter la chambre. Elle était plus sceptique que son mari concernant les sentiments de sa fille et ne voulait pas la voir commettre une erreur qu'elle regretterait ensuite. Pourtant, elle appréciait beaucoup Luna. La situation n'en était que plus délicate. A contrecœur, elle devait admettre que son mari avait fait preuve d'un peu de raison, pour changer...

-

Pendant que Luna demandait Ginny en mariage, Harry se laissait tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil, toujours très pâle. Il avait l'impression d'être coincé en plein cauchemar. Comment était-ce possible ? Les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Normalement, Ginny aurait du se retrouver seule dans son lit et lui sourire magnifiquement lorsqu'il l'aurait doucement réveillée. Pas dormir dans les bras de Luna et lui balancer un réveil en plein visage alors qu'il manifestait tout naturellement une surprise bien légitime. Il adressa à Ron un regard vide et constata que son ami lui en retournait un manifestant une profonde perplexité.

Hermione et Jessica s'étaient installées sur le divan voisin, l'une comme l'autre inquiètes pour leurs amies qui se faisaient très certainement cuisiner en ce moment même. Elles espéraient tout simplement que les parents de Ginny se montrent compréhensifs. Hermione, qui connaissait bien les Weasley contrairement à Jessica, était particulièrement mitigée. Elle craignait que le maternalisme obsessionnel de Mrs Weasley ne complique un peu trop les choses. Déjà qu'elle avait tendance à regarder méchamment toute jeune fille lorgnant un peu trop près sur l'un de ses fils, elle n'imaginait pas sa réaction face à une jeune fille qui faisait plus que lorgner sur son unique fille.

Mais Mrs Weasley appréciait beaucoup Luna, aussi peut-être qu'elle l'accepterait plus facilement... Hermione soupira, consciente qu'elle ne saurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire tant que les principaux concernés ne seraient pas redescendus. Au moins il y en avait deux dans la famille Weasley qui semblaient bien le prendre. Bon, le prendre à la rigolade, disons. Fred et Georges affichaient de grands sourires amusés, surtout en lançant des regards en direction de Ron et Harry qui pédalaient allègrement dans leur semoule respective.

-Je comprends pas... marmonna finalement Harry d'une voix blanche. Je croyais que Ginny était amoureuse de moi !

Un silence assourdissant résonna un bref instant, puis Rogue et Jessica éclatèrent d'un rire moqueur d'une similitude troublante. Les jumeaux riaient aussi, mais plus discrètement, ne voulant pas froisser leur ami encore plus et n'ayant pas particulièrement envie d'être associés à Rogue de cette manière.

-Vraiment, Potter, votre arrogance ne connait aucune limite ! lança Rogue d'une voix mielleuse. Miss Weasley a beau être une petite idiote au cœur de guimauve, j'estime qu'elle à un tant soi peu plus de goût que ça !

Harry lui décocha un regard meurtrier, puis se tourna vers Hermione, mécontent.

-Tu m'avais dis qu'elle m'aimait ! dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

-Harry... je t'ai dit, l'an dernier, qu'elle avait été amoureuse de toi, mais qu'elle avait finalement renoncée, lui rappela Hermione avec une certaine fraicheur tout en tapant légèrement dans le dos de Jessica qui n'en pouvait plus de rire.

-Bah oui, mais même ! contra impitoyablement Harry, conscient que l'argument était faible, mais ne trouvant rien de plus pertinent à dire et s'apercevant un peu tard qu'il venait de se couvrir de ridicule.

-Une minute, intervint Ron qui fronçait les sourcils alors qu'il venait finalement de comprendre. Ginny et Loufoca ?! C'est une blague !

Il sauta sur ses pieds avec raideur, le visage congestionné de fureur, avant de se mettre en marche en direction des escaliers. Les jumeaux l'attrapèrent au vol, lui adressant un sourire aimable, mais indiquant clairement qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas passer.

-Tu comptes aller où, Ronnie ?

-Apprendre à l'autre folle à pervertir ma sœur, s'te question ! râla Ron en se débattant.

-C'est bien ce qu'il nous semblait...

Sans douceur, mais sans brutalité, les jumeaux forcèrent Ron à se rasseoir.

-Laisse donc les parents s'en occuper, Ron, ça vaudra mieux. Et puis, de quoi tu te plains ? Tu disais bien que tu en avais assez de voir Ginny changer de copain comme de chemise, non ?

-Parce que vous êtes d'accord avec ça, vous ?! s'énerva Ron. Ah, bien sûr, c'est pas vous qui allez devoir supporter les moqueries !

D'un geste sans appel, Hermione saisit Jessica par l'épaule et la força à se rasseoir alors qu'elle se levait avec l'intention évidente de balancer une lampe à la tête du rouquin. Rogue roula des yeux en voyant la scène, dégouté de voir sa protégée se laisser ainsi manœuvrer par une Gryffondor. Les Granger échangèrent un regard, la même lueur suspicieuse au fond de l'œil, puis secouèrent la tête, estimant qu'ils devaient se faire des idées. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que Ginny et Luna étaient visiblement ensemble que...

-Toi non plus, Ron, fit remarquer Fred. Ou alors, tu t'inquiètes pour quand maman et papa apprendront pour toi ? reprit-il en riant alors que Ron s'étouffait d'indignation.

-C'est vrai que Potter aurait bien besoin de se faire remonter le moral, lança Jessica avec un sourire entendu.

-Pitié, épargnez-nous vos idées répugnantes, intervint Rogue avec une grimace. Je n'ose imaginer le croisement de ces deux-là...

-Ah, votre mère vous a jamais expliqué que pour avoir des enfants, il fallait impérativement un homme et une femme ?

-Vous croyez que c'est le moment, vous deux ? soupira Hermione.

Pour les avoir entendu se chercher des poux à de très nombreuses reprises, la jeune fille savait qu'ils pouvaient aller très loin. Et elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils aillent trop loin, justement. Rogue avait déjà fait une allusion, la dernière chose dont elles avaient toute les deux besoin, c'était qu'il se montre encore plus clair sur le coup de l'énervement.

-Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire, Miss Granger, rétorqua Rogue d'une voix mauvaise. Même ici, je reste votre professeurs, ne l'oubliez pas, contrairement à votre amie qui semble incapable de comprendre la notion de respect...

-En plus, reprit George après avoir constaté avec déception que le spectacle finissait déjà, Luna est une fille très bien, je trouve.

-Laisse, George, enchaina Fred d'un ton joyeux. Il est simplement jaloux parce que Ginny s'est trouvée une copine avant lui !

-Mais n'importe quoi ! râla Ron en rougissant, faisant rire la plupart des personnes présentes, Harry et Rogue exceptés.

Même les Grangers se fendirent de sourires amusés. Ils trouvaient les jumeaux amusant. Ayant cessé de rire aux dépends de Ron, contrairement à Jessica, Hermione se leva et tapota gentiment l'épaule de Harry qui semblait aller un peu mieux.

-Je comprends que ça t'ait fait un choc, Harry, mais tu aurais d'abord dû te renseigner avant de te faire des idées sur les sentiments de Ginny.

-Mais j'ai demandé à Ron ! se défendit Harry.

-Quoi, tu demandes conseil à monsieur « j'ai autant de savoir faire avec les filles qu'un épouvantail » pour tes affaires de cœur ? demanda Jessica avec un sourire ironique. Tu comptes finir célibataire à 70 ans ?

-Harry, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler à moi ? demanda Hermione sans prêter attention à Jessica qui ricanait pendant que les jumeaux retenaient un Ron furibard. C'est pourtant ce que tu avais fait pour Cho.

-Parce que t'étais au courant, toi ? demanda soudain Ron en cessant de se débattre.

Hermione sursauta et pria pour ne pas rougir. La question était innocente, mais elle s'en serait bien passée. Comme souvent, les rares fois où Ron se montrait pertinent, c'était lorsqu'il ferait mieux de jouer les idiots.

-Bah, c'était plutôt évident... intervint Jessica. Proches comme elles l'étaient, à moins d'être obtus...

-Peu importe, coupa Hermione avec un peu trop de précipitation. Je t'aurais au moins dit que Ginny ne s'intéressait plus à toi.

Harry poussa un soupir, déçu. Il avait du mal à se faire à la réalité, mais n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Hermione se releva et fit mine de retourner s'asseoir à coté de Jessica, mais croisa le regard de ses parents et se figea, mal à l'aise. Ils semblaient se poser trop de question à son goût, d'autant que leurs regards passaient sans cesse de l'une à l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas deviner qu'elles étaient ensemble juste parce que Ginny et Luna l'étaient, si ? Ca semblait absurde, mais elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle s'était peut-être montrée trop proche envers Jessica. D'une manière assez similaire à Ginny et Luna, à bien y réfléchir. Ce qui devait immanquablement amener ses parents à se poser des questions.

Par conséquent, elle s'installa non pas à coté de Jessica, comme ça avait été son intention dès le départ, mais sur l'autre bout du divan. Elle vit Rogue rouler des yeux et connut un instant de panique en voyant sa mère froncer les sourcils. Trop tard, elle venait de comprendre qu'agir tout à coup d'une manière plus distante envers Jessica ne ferait qu'intensifier les soupçons. Elle avait surtout manqué de naturel et espérait qu'elle pourrait rattraper le coup ensuite...

Par chance, elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher un moyen de le faire de suite puisque Mrs Weasley redescendit les escaliers en coup de vent pour aller faire du thé, visiblement contrariée. Hermione grimaça légèrement. Elle ne semblait pas spécialement en colère, mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que tout s'était bien passé. Ginny et Luna apparurent ensuite, suivies par un Mr Weasley à l'expression légèrement amusée, ce qui était en revanche plutôt bon signe.

Etrangement, Ginny semblait sous le choc, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Hermione. Telle qu'elle la connaissait, elle devrait normalement s'être reprise et, sans forcément être de bonne humeur, ne pas agir comme si c'était elle qui venait de découvrir que sa mère était homosexuelle.

En entrant dans le salon, Ginny se figea, angoissée à l'idée d'affronter la réaction de sa famille et des parents d'Hermione. Sans parler de Rogue. Au moins, elle savait en gros à quoi s'en tenir concernant Harry vu le petit air d'opéra qu'il avait joué en guise de réveil matin. En voyant l'expression furieuse de Ron, elle ne broncha pas, s'y étant déjà préparée depuis longtemps. Le sourire encourageant des jumeaux lui mit du baume au cœur, en revanche. Au moins deux de ses frères semblaient ne pas vouloir la rejeter, à défaut d'approuver.

Décidant d'un commun accord de laisser les jeunes entre eux, les Granger et Mr Weasley prirent la direction de la cuisine, entraînant un Rogue récalcitrant avec eux. Le professeur trouvait plus amusant de rester pour se payer la tête de ses élèves, mais voyant l'expression insistante de Mr Weasley, il suivit le mouvement à contrecœur.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Fred d'une voix rassurante.

-Je suppose que vous avez tous compris... soupira Ginny.

Un hochement de tête général lui répondit.

-Et donc ? insista George du même ton que son jumeau, tout aussi curieux que les autres.

-Ben... J'suis pas très sûre, avoua Ginny avec une moue tout en repensant à ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre. Je crois que, techniquement, Luna et moi on est plus ou moins fiancées...

Devant les regards abasourdis, Luna éclata d'un rire joyeux tout en s'accrochant au bras de Ginny, estimant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de se retenir. Même Jessica semblait pour une fois réduite au silence.


	26. Réveillon et nostalgie

NdA : Plop ! Bon, je sais, je suis pas mal en retard pour la suite, mais elle finit par arriver, tant bien que mal. J'espère pouvoir repartir sur des updates un peu plus fréquentes, mais difficile à dire en ce moment. Bref, merci aux reviewers, anciens comme nouveau, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Confortablement installé devant une tasse de thé, un léger sourire vaguement serein accroché aux lèvres, Rogue posait autour de lui un regard pouvant presque passer pour heureux. Lui qui détestait noël et toute la niaiserie qui allait de pair, le spectacle de maman Weasley effondrée de voir sa fille tourner si mal constituait à ses yeux l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on pouvait lui faire. Bon, ça ne valait pas de voir Potter humilié devant l'ensemble du monde sorcier ou moldu, mais Rogue était réaliste. Ce plaisir suprême ne lui arriverait pas tout cuit dans le bec et en attendant d'y parvenir, il se devait de profiter des rares moment agréables que l'existence lui offrait.

Bon, il devait admettre que qualifier Mrs Weasley d'éplorée était une exagération de taille, mais tout de même. Il était évident aux yeux du professeur que la pilule avait du mal à passer. Quel dommage que Mr Weasley semblait moins étroit d'esprit, ils auraient pu alimenter réciproquement la rancoeur de l'autre et, peut-être, en venir à briser la famille Weasley.

Le léger sourire de Rogue se mua en rictus, lequel coupa l'appétit de Mr Granger qui se trouvait en face et n'en revint pas de voir une telle abomination dentaire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour proposer au professeur un bon coup de fraise avant de la refermer, considérant qu'il aurait plus vite fait de lui arracher l'ensemble du râtelier pour lui en planter de nouvelles. Sans compter que malgré ses airs réjouis, Rogue parvenait à rester parfaitement sinistre. Le dentiste ne pouvait qu'éprouver de l'admiration envers sa fille pour supporter un tel professeur. Lui qui avait toujours considéré qu'Hermione exagérait ses critiques...

A gestes brusques, Molly s'affairait devant ses fourneaux et si elle n'avait que sa baguette en main, les couverts, casseroles et ingrédients divers ne se gênaient pas pour faire du bruit et manifester la mauvaise humeur de la maîtresse de maison. Arthur soupira et posa une main se voulant rassurante sur l'épaule de sa femme, avant de faire un bond en arrière lorsque celle-ci se retourna pour le foudroyer du regard.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes professeur ?

Rogue se détourna à contrecoeur de ce spectacle divertissant, et qui promettait pourtant d'apporter plus encore de distractions, pour poser ses yeux noir sur une Mrs Granger visiblement embarrassée et qui cherchait de toute évidence à changer de sujet, même si le sujet en question était informulé. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas posé la question du ton de qui cherche une simple confirmation purement rhétorique, mais du ton de qui avait franchement du mal à imaginer recevoir une réponse positive. Le sourire de Rogue se teinta de mépris. C'était précisément la réaction qu'il s'efforçait d'obtenir au quotidien.

-C'est exact, je suis le Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Un poste de prestige, soyez-en assuré, doublé du titre de Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, qui l'est tout autant, sinon plus !

-Ah, je vois, répondit Mrs Granger. C'est la Maison de Jessica, c'est ça ?

-En effet, bien qu'elle ne fasse pas franchement honneur à sa Maison ces derniers temps.

Les Grangers changèrent légèrement de position. Il était évident que sa dernière affirmation les intéressait au plus haut point. Rogue se frotta mentalement les mains. Lui aussi, il aimait bien rigoler. Du moins à sa manière. Laquelle ne faisait généralement rire que lui.

-Elle travaille mal ? demanda Mrs Granger.

-Oh non, ses résultats sont satisfaisant, ce qui est parfaitement normal pour tout Serpentard digne de ce nom, répondit sèchement Rogue en s'efforçant de chasser l'image de Crabbe et Goyle de son esprit. Il s'agit plus de son comportement qui n'évolue pas dans le bon sens.

Les Granger hochèrent la tête, émettant un léger « aaah » laissant entendre qu'ils voyaient quand bien même Rogue se doutait qu'ils faisaient complètement fausse route.

-C'est vrai qu'elle se montre assez... acerbe...

-Parfaitement, répondit Rogue d'un ton pédant quand bien même il ricanait intérieurement. Elle est, comme vous le dites si bien « assez » acerbe. Quand je pense que quelques semaines plus tôt encore, elle l'était totalement et magistralement ! Elle avait une manière de rabaisser quiconque ne lui revenait pas tout à fait plaisante, mais ses récentes fréquentations l'ont émoussée et la voilà qui serait presque... fréquentable.

Rogue prononça le mot avec une moue dégouttée, comme s'il tenait l'une des chaussettes sales de Ron. L'expression des Granger était des plus jubilatoires, en tout cas. Rogue avala une gorgée de thé afin de dissimuler le sourire amusé qui lui montait aux lèvres, ne tenant pas à gâcher ses effets.

-Cette mixture est tout simplement infecte ! reprit-il en reposant la tasse. Serait-ce trop demandé que d'avoir du sucre ou dois-je me contenter de cet infâme jus de chaussettes pendant que vous célébrez le futur mariage ?

Une surprise sincère envahit Rogue lorsqu'il vit l'expression furieuse de Mrs Weasley, dépassant ses espoirs les plus optimistes. Cette fois, il ne se retint pas pour sourire, bien qu'il prit soin à le nuancer d'un mélange de mépris et de moquerie de bon aloi.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez vraiment accepté de fiancer ces deux là ?

-Ben, en fait, plus ou moins...

-Arthur, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! explosa Mrs Granger en abattant un poireau innocent sur le crâne de son infortuné mari. Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'elles étaient sérieuses ?!

Bien qu'il se roulait mentalement par terre de rire, Rogue resta extérieurement stoïque et se leva lentement, soigneusement, pour se diriger vers le salon. Les jeunes accueillirent son entrée avec des regards aussi surpris qu'hostiles pour la plupart, mais il s'en moquait royalement. Il espérait que Weasley comme Granger l'avaient suivi et n'en perdaient pas une miette. Il s'avança vers Ginny et Luna, une expression si sévère sur le visage que la Serdaigle agrippa le bras de la Gryffondor en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Au moins, il était protégé de son empathie par ses talents d'Occlumens et par l'hostilité de la jeune fille à son égard, ce qui lui évitait de voir sa petite plaisanterie gâchée par la petite sotte à demi-folle.

Se penchant très légèrement en avant, il saisit la main libre de Ginny entre les siennes et la secoua brièvement.

-Toutes mes félicitations, Miss Weasley. Vous également, Miss Lovegood. Ne vous reste qu'à décider qui attendra l'autre devant l'autel, à présent.

Profitant allègrement et secrètement des mines outrées, le professeur lança une oeillade amusée en direction d'Hermione et Jessica tout en se redressant.

-D'autres devraient d'ailleurs suivre votre exemple, trop de gens vivent dans l'ombre, de nos jours. Pourtant il me semble que la société moderne ne chasse pratiquement plus ce genre de relation et des sorcières n'ont pas grand chose à craindre d'un bûcher, pas vrai ?

Hermione rougit malgré elle, autant de colère que de gêne. Il n'allait quand même pas oser les vendre ? Même si sa remarque était générale, la jeune fille redoutait que sa mère ne se penche trop dessus. Déjà qu'elle avait très certainement des soupçons... Jessica, pour sa part, semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose et Hermione espérait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un masque. Elle fronça les sourcils, songeuse. Cela la dérangeait à ce point que Jessica puisse ne pas être aussi réticente qu'elle à être découverte par les autres ?

-Désolée de vous gâcher le plaisir, Professeur, mais on était déjà au courant pour leurs fiançailles, intervint Jessica avec un sourire amusé en voyant Ron faire une crise d'apoplexie et la superbe teinte verdâtre d'un Harry malmené par la dure réalité de la vie.

Rogue fit une très légère moue, déçu, mais son petit numéro avait fait son effet. Il se retourna et, dans un tourbillon de cape, retourna dans la cuisine pour finir son thé.

-

Il y a dans la vie des choses que l'on regrette. Les jumeaux Weasley n'échappaient pas à la règle et la plupart de leurs regrets étaient liés à leur scolarité. Ils ne regrettaient pas leurs nombreuses frasques, loin de là. Plutôt les occasions manquées. Lorsqu'ils repensaient à leurs années à Poudlard, Fred et Georges songeaient souvent qu'ils auraient pu faire mieux. Ou pire, du point de vue des professeurs. Pourtant, il y avait actuellement deux choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé regretter un jour. Et pourtant...

La première de ces choses était d'avoir achevé leur scolarité. Profitant des vacances et donc de l'occasion de revoir Ron et Ginny, les jumeaux écoutèrent avec attention les dernières nouvelles de l'école. Si la partie cours et profs ne les intéressaient pas plus que ça, en dehors des possibilités de s'amuser à leurs dépends, il en allait autrement de ce qui se passait à coté des cours. Avec un sadisme dénotant d'un désir de vengeance certain envers la réaction de son frère face à son homosexualité nouvellement déclarée, Ginny relata le plus précisément possible les diverses tentatives de Ron pour impressionner Hermione en vue de la séduire. La simple idée de Ron jouant les paons dans le Poudlard Express pour intimider un gosse qui semblait trouver Hermione jolie les firent hurler de rire, s'attirant un regard soupçonneux du rouquin installé plus loin avec Harry.

-Ils se moquent de moi ou quoi ?

-Mais non, voyons, le rassura Harry sans grande conviction.

-C'est vrai, quoi, t'es pas le centre de l'univers, intervint Jessica depuis son fauteuil. Ca, c'est plutôt Potter !

-La ferme ! braillèrent deux voix offusquées tandis qu'Hermione secouait la tête dans un mélange d'amusement et de dépit.

Depuis leur place, les jumeaux rirent de plus belle. Leur autre regret, encore plus improbable à leurs yeux, était de n'avoir pas eu l'occasion de connaître Jessica Wingdal lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Ils étaient particulièrement intrigués quand au déroulement des cours de potions et comptaient interroger Hermione ou Harry dès que possible, Ginny ne pouvant que leur répéter ce que les rumeurs affirmaient. Qu'elle soit Serpentard les gênaient un peu aux entournures, pourtant ils trouvaient son caractère des plus intéressant et se réjouissaient ouvertement que Ginny ait pris l'initiative de l'inviter pour les vacances.

Cessant enfin de rire pour quelques instants, Fred et Georges observèrent attentivement Luna, confortablement installée contre Ginny, les yeux fermé. Impossible de dire si elle dormait ou non, mais personne ne tenait à le vérifier, d'une part en raison de son expression paisible, d'autre part en raison de Ginny qui menaçait d'étriper quiconque viendrait la déranger sans une bonne raison, malgré sa gène apparente. Depuis qu'elles étaient sorties de l'ombre malgré elles, Luna estimait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de s'embarrasser de faux semblant et s'affichait ouvertement sans la moindre trace de gêne. L'hostilité affichée de Ron semblait ne pas l'atteindre le moins du monde, de même que le regard désapprobateur de Mrs Weasley, bien que cette dernière s'efforçait de ne pas intervenir, ne souhaitant pas faire une scène juste avant noël. D'autant plus que Rogue s'était installé dans un fauteuil et observait la scène avec attention, à l'affût de la moindre distraction. Ginny enviait l'insouciance de Luna, mais se sentait bien moins à l'aise qu'elle. Probablement parce qu'elle se trouvait chez elle, face à sa famille, estimait-elle. Heureusement, en plus d'Hermione et Jessica, elle pouvait compter sur le soutien de Fred et Gorges. Ainsi que, dans une moindre mesure et largement plus discrète, de celui de son père qui observait le couple avec un léger sourire, visiblement rassuré de voir la jeune fille si paisiblement assoupie dans les bras de sa fille.

Arthur coula un regard en direction de son épouse, un sourire mi-désolé, mi-encourageant sur les lèvres. Il comprenait le dilemme auquel était confronté Molly, lui-même l'ayant affronté, quoique brièvement. Sa femme pouvait y voir de l'inconscience et de la négligence, il estimait pour sa part que sa fille était désormais assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle désirait. Et si en l'occurrence il s'agissait d'une blonde un peu fofolle, ainsi soit-il ! Il considérait que c'était son rôle de père d'approuver sa fille dans ses choix, aussi difficile soient-ils et tant qu'ils n'entraient pas directement en conflit avec ses propres considérations éthiques. Non, c'était précisément parce que le choix de sa fille était difficile qu'il devait se montrer compréhensif et la soutenir. Il devinait que Ginny trouvait un certain réconfort dans son soutien, aussi léger fut-il. Arthur ne pouvait que regretter que Molly ne parvienne pas à démêler ses propres sentiments, mais il savait pour l'avoir cotoyée sa vie entière, ou presque, que sa femme était beaucoup trop attachée à ses enfants en général, et à Ginny en particulier.

Aux yeux de Molly, Ginny était plus que sa petite dernière. C'était sa fille. Malgré leurs problèmes financiers, les difficultés, les ragots et la désapprobation d'une partie de sa famille, elle s'était obstinée à mettre au monde enfants sur enfants jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne enfin à mettre fin à la suite apparemment sans fin des garçons Weasley. Elle était la première depuis longtemps à avoir mis au monde une Weasley de sexe féminin et en tirait une certaine fierté, surtout auprès de ceux qui l'avait décriée. Elle aimait chacun de ses enfants avec la même ferveur, les jumeaux inclus, même Percy, malgré ses erreurs de jugements, mais Ginny occupait une place à part dans son coeur, et seul Arthur en avait connaissance. En un sens, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir échoué, quand bien même elle savait au fond d'elle que cette idée était absurde. Elle avait élevé Ginny comme un garçon. Ou du moins c'était là ce que son esprit lui murmurait. C'était faux, évidemment, mais Molly s'était souvent fait la réflexion que Ginny n'était pas aussi féminine qu'elle l'avait espéré. Elle voyait là le contrecoup de son obstination. Avec autant de frères, on ne pouvait vraiment s'étonner que la jeune Weasley ait un coté garçon manqué, mais tout de même... Jamais Molly n'aurait imaginé que ça irait jusque là !

L'autre conséquence de ses nombreux enfants fut d'exacerber l'instinct maternel de Molly. Elle était désormais mère avant d'être femme et chaque enfant trouvait grâce à ses yeux, qu'ils soient de sa chair ou non. Harry en avait principalement fait les frais, de part son statut d'orphelin qui ne pouvait qu'émouvoir la matriarche de la famille Weasley. Hermione également, dans une certaine mesure, surtout depuis que Voldemort avait porté son attention sur elle. De fait, elle estimait savoir ce qui convenait pour chaque enfant qu'elle croisait et à ses yeux, une fille ne convenait pas à sa fille... Quand bien même c'était Luna... Molly regarda longuement la jeune Lovegood qui somnolait dans les bras de Ginny. Elle aimait énormément la jeune fille, bien qu'elle ne l'avait que brièvement croisée avant ces vacances. Le malheur qu'elle vivait touchait sa corde sensible et une part d'elle était heureuse de savoir que sa fille était là pour la soutenir et lui apporter l'amour qui lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter ce fait. Ginny ne pouvait-elle pas la soutenir sans aller à de telles extrémités ?

Une main posée sur son épaule la tira de ses pensées et Molly tourna la tête pour croiser le regard d'Arthur, qui lui souriait avec cette même tendresse depuis toutes ces années. Sa propre mère avait désapprouvé son union avec un Weasley, la famille étant notoirement connue pour être peu chanceuse et certainement pas promise à un brillant avenir. Le mariage avait finalement été consentit parce que les Weasley constituaient malgré leurs revers l'une des plus ancienne famille de Sang Pur. Le détail n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance aux yeux de Molly et aujourd'hui encore, elle regrettait qu'il en ait eu autant aux yeux de sa mère. Si seulement elle avait su voir Arthur tel qu'il était réellement, au delà des considérations de s...

La pensée se bloqua en même temps que le souffle de Molly. Elle voyait son visage se refléter dans les verres des lunettes de son mari et, l'espace d'un horrible instant, elle eut la sensation aussi troublante que déplaisante de voir celui de sa mère se superposer au sien. Une immense lassitude ainsi qu'un dégoût de soi-même l'envahit soudain et elle baissa les yeux, serrant les dents.

-Vous allez bien, Mrs Weasley ? demanda une voix rêveuse, la faisant sursauter.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Molly n'avait pas vu ni entendu Luna approcher d'elle. La Serdaigle la regardait avec une expression concernée. Se souvenant brusquement qu'elle était empathe et devait donc très certainement savoir ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait en ce moment même, Molly détourna le regard, mortifiée et honteuse. Elle qui avait toujours reproché à sa mère d'avoir jugé son choix sur le Sang, la voilà qui faisait de même envers sa fille en se basant sur le Genre. Pire encore, l'une des concernée en avait pleinement conscience... A sa grande surprise, pourtant, Luna se contenta de lui tapoter gentiment la tête, souriant d'un air rêveur.

-Allons, faut pas vous tracasser avec tout ça, Mrs Weasley. J'aurais aimé avoir une maman comme vous. Enfin, maman était aussi gentille que vous, mais elle est plus là.

Du coin de l'oeil, Molly vit que Ginny observait la scène avec un mélange d'appréhension, d'espoir et d'inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait que tenter d'en deviner les raisons, alors que Luna, elle, devait très certainement les connaître déjà. Un sourire emplit de tendresse lui apporta la réponse. Ce même sourire qu'affichait Arthur chaque fois qu'on évoquait sa femme... Malgré tout, l'idée la perturbait. Elle voyait bien que les sentiments de Luna étaient sincères, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à les accepter. Du moins, pas encore... Saurait-elle surmonter ses préjugés et ses angoisses ? Saurait-elle se montrer meilleure que sa mère ? Elle l'ignorait. Bien sûr, elle le souhaitait, mais elle ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas prête à approuver une telle chose. La majeure partie de son être rejetait l'idée d'avoir Luna comme belle-fille, ne parvenait à appréhender l'idée et la faire sienne. Toutefois, elle comprenait à présent qu'il ne servait à rien de se braquer comme elle le faisait, encore moins de protester. Ginny avait de qui tenir, après tout. Son attitude ouvertement hostile ne ferait que l'encourager à se lancer à corps perdu et sans réfléchir dans sa relation avec Luna. Après tout, c'est ainsi qu'elle-même avait réagit bien des années plus tôt.

Poussant un soupir, Molly posa une main sur l'épaule de Luna. A défaut d'approuver, elle ne pouvait guère les laisser vivre leur vie, en espérant que, comme elle en son temps, sa fille prenne la bonne décision le moment venu... Gentiment, elle poussa la Serdaigle en direction du divan qu'occupait Ginny.

-Va la rejoindre, va. C'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi...

Luna hocha distraitement la tête et trottina jusqu'à Ginny pour lui sauter dessus comme une gamine. Molly la regarda faire avec une expression indéchiffrable avant de se détourner, laissant les jeunes entre eux pour poursuivre ses préparatifs du réveillon. Arthur vint lui donner un coup de main, contrairement à son habitude. Lorsque Molly leva un regard étonné dans sa direction, il lui adressa ce sourire qu'il avait su conserver au fil du temps. Il savait parfaitement que sa femme venait de faire un effort de taille et que ce premier pas vers l'acceptation était un signe encourageant. Ils pourraient ainsi cheminer ensemble pour se faire à l'idée qu'ils allaient très certainement écoper d'une Luna Lovegood en guise de beau fils.

Assis avec raideur dans son fauteuil, Rogue n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Alors que Ginny se débattait en criant sous les assauts d'une Luna qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses 8 ans, il se tourna en direction de Jessica.

-Je crois n'avoir encore jamais eu le malheur d'assister à une scène aussi répugnante et nauséeuse de toute ma vie...

-Un jour, professeur, je vous présenterai un miroir, répondit Jessica.

Un silence lourd de fou rire résonna longuement dans le Terrier, les jumeaux se précipitant dehors avant d'exploser. Harry se fendait d'un sourire sauvage, oubliant pour un moment la romance de Ginny et Luna, toujours ravi de voir le Maître des Potions se faire vanner. S'il avait été réticent à l'idée de savoir Jessica au Terrier, il trouva soudain que Ginny avait eu là une idée épatante. Même Ron pouffait avec sa subtilité légendaire. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'être témoin des vacheries entre les deux serpents, ça valait bien de supporter un peu la présence de l'autre vipère. Rogue épousseta ostensiblement une de ses épaules, réprimant un sourire appréciateur. Jessica s'améliorait avec le temps et malgré ses fréquentations déplorables. Il pouvait bien souffrir de quelques moqueries dont il ne manquerait certainement pas de se venger une fois de retour à Poudlard. Voire même sans traîner dans au moins un cas.

-Riez, Monsieur Weasley, riez... J'ai moi-même quelques anecdotes des plus cocasses à votre sujet. Je suis certain que les Granger seraient fascinés par l'usage que vous avez récemment fait d'une brosse à dent.

La mine réjouie de Ron s'effaça si sec, surtout lorsqu'il vit Hermione pouffer avant d'étouffer son fou rire sur l'épaule de Jessica alors qu'elle voyait la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de ses parents au mot brosse à dent. Sa mère, pourtant, la considérait avec un intérêt croissant. Elle commençait à se dire que, peut-être, il lui faudrait avoir une petite discussion mère-fille avec Hermione, ne serait-ce que pour se tranquilliser l'esprit...

-

Profitant que les jeunes s'étaient plus ou moins éparpillés, principalement en vue d'aider Mrs Weasley à préparer le réveillon, Mrs Granger posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et, prétextant un besoin d'aide, précéda Hermione dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec son mari depuis que des Mangemorts s'étaient attaqués à eux, des mois plus tôt. Son esprit entièrement tourné vers les préparatifs, Hermione ne s'aperçut que trop tard du subterfuge, alors qu'elle se trouvait seule avec sa mère, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Du moins si les jumeaux n'avaient pas une oreille à rallonge qui traînait dans le coin...

-J'aimerais qu'on discute un moment, Hermione.

Celle-ci sentit la panique la gagner. C'était précisément les paroles qu'elle redoutait d'entendre, surtout dans ces circonstances. Elle hocha la tête avec raideur et décida de la jouer calme et détendue. Ou du moins d'essayer, elle avait comme l'impression que son cou était rouillé.

-Bien sûr, de quoi tu veux parler, maman ?

-Jessica...

Mrs Granger s'assit sur le lit et tapota le matelas à coté pour inviter sa fille à l'imiter. A voir la raideur de ses mouvements, elle devinait sans mal qu'elle touchait précisément un sujet sensible. Enfin, elle était justement là pour tirer cette histoire au clair.

-Un problème avec Jessica ? demanda Hermione en espérant que sa nervosité ne soit pas trop visible.

-Je vais être directe, Hermione, ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est ce qu'elle représente, pour toi ?

Par réflexe, Hermione chercha du regard une issue. C'était encore pire qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Depuis quand sa mère jetait la subtilité aux orties pour l'interroger aussi ouvertement ?

-C'est mon amie...

-A d'autres, Hermione ! Je suis peut-être une moldue, comme vous dîtes, mais je ne suis pas aveugle pour autant ! Depuis ce matin, tu agis de manière distante envers Jessica chaque fois que tu te sens observée. Depuis qu'on sait que Ginny et Luna sont ensemble, comme par hasard... Comme si tu avais peur qu'on fasse un rapprochement...

Hermione soupira. Elle savait qu'elle avait gaffé en ayant cette réaction, mais c'était un bien maigre réconfort. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'admettre l'évidence face à sa mère. Elle se contenta donc de baisser la tête sans rien dire, sa main remontant instinctivement pour saisir le pendentif dissimulé sous ses vêtements.

-Ah oui, ça m'avait intriguée aussi, cette histoire de collier, reprit sa mère en voyant son geste. Pas vraiment un cadeau qu'on offre à une simple amie.

-Je... Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! tenta Hermione, sans grand espoir.

-Arrête, s'il te plait. Ta réaction est encore plus éloquente qu'une confession, Hermione !

Mrs Granger se leva et marcha vers la commode, où elle prit la photo d'Hermione qui avait attiré l'attention de Jessica.

-Mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre, Hermione... Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez cette fille ? Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais je la trouve vraiment détestable.

-Maman ! Elle n'est pas...

Hermione s'interrompit, consciente que si, Jessica l'était pour pratiquement tout le monde. Ginny, Luna et elle-même étaient simplement l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Jessica cultivait soigneusement cette image, afin de se dissimuler derrière cette carapace. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer à sa mère. Comment lui faire comprendre qui était vraiment Jessica et pourquoi elle l'aimait autant. Ce qui était certain, en revanche, c'était que d'apprendre que sa mère détestait sa petite amie l'attristait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Je sais qu'elle semble antipathique, maman, mais crois-moi, elle sait se montrer adorable quand elle s'en donne la peine. C'est juste... compliqué...

Reposant la photo, Mrs Granger se tourna vers sa fille, le regard sombre. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression fugitive qu'elle avait entrevue dans le regard de Jessica lorsqu'elle avait vu cette photo. Hermione se tassa, mal à l'aise. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait implicitement admit qu'elle aimait effectivement Jessica.

-Tu es sûre de toi, Hermione ? Je veux dire, concernant... ce genre de relation ?

Cette fois-ci, la Gryffondor se força à soutenir le regard de sa mère. C'était incroyablement difficile, mais au moins, elle ne lisait ni dégoût, ni colère dans les yeux de Mrs Granger. A sa grande surprise, elle ne semblait pas contre cette idée, même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle affichait une mine réjouie en ce moment. Toutefois, Hermione choisit d'y voir un signe encourageant.

-Oui. Crois-moi, maman, ça n'a pas été simple... surtout avec Jessica. J'ai eu un mal de chien à la comprendre.

-J'imagine, oui, dit Mrs Granger avec un sourire amusé. Et je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à agir sans réfléchir. Même si parfois, tu réfléchis un peu trop pour ton bien...

-Tu n'es pas en colère ? demanda soudain Hermione.

Etrangement, cette idée l'angoissait. Elle s'était préparée à tout, sauf à ça, et ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre. Avait-elle déçu sa mère au point qu'elle ne jugeait même plus utile de simplement se fâcher ? Où acceptait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle était ? Elle devait en avoir le coeur net. Mrs Granger sembla le comprendre, car elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Hermione, quand tu avais 10 ans, tu as mis le feu à la table du salon par magie, ce qui nous a amené, ton père et moi, à découvrir que non seulement la magie existait bien, mais qu'en plus tu étais une sorcière... Et il y a quelques mois à peine, nous avons appris que ce Voldemort qui semble terroriser le monde magique cherche à te tuer. Tu crois vraiment qu'en comparaison, je vais m'offusquer du fait que tu sois homosexuelle ?

Hermione se sentit un peu cruche, sur le moment. Forcément, vu comme ça, son homosexualité lui paraissait bien dérisoire... Pourtant, elle avait du mal à réaliser que sa mère semblait l'accepter aussi facilement.

-Ne t'attends pas non plus à ce que j'applaudisse, Hermione, reprit Mrs Granger. Et je ne sais pas vraiment comment ton père va réagir. Mais contrairement à ce que certaines personnes ici semblent croire, nous sommes tes parents. Nous voulons ton bonheur, ma chérie. Et si pour ça, tu dois faire ta vie avec une fille...

Mrs Granger poussa un soupir, puis secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

-Mais quand même... Pourquoi elle ? Qu'est ce que cette fille a de si extraordinaire pour que tu en soit tombée amoureuse ? Parce que c'est le cas, non ?

Embarrassée, Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à une chose pareille. Quelque chose la chiffonnait, pourtant. Ce n'était sûrement rien, mais elle trouvait que sa mère était étrangement réfractaire au fait qu'Hermione aime Jessica, alors qu'elle semblait plutôt bien prendre son orientation sexuelle.

-C'est à cause de ce qu'elle t'a dit, que tu la déteste ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue.

-Elle t'en a parlé ?

-Bien sûr ! Ca t'étonnes à ce point qu'elle soit honnête envers moi, maman ?

-Pour être franche... oui. Elle m'a quand même dit en face que j'étais indigne d'être ta mère et que je ne te connaissais pas...

A nouveau, une bouffée de honte et de colère envahit Mrs Granger alors qu'elle repensait à la scène. Cet éclat haineux dans le regard de Jessica, l'intonation froide et mordante de sa voix... Bien malgré elle, elle ne pouvait concevoir la douceur que lui dépeignait Hermione, quand bien même elle en avait eu un fugace aperçu. Hermione se leva à son tour et prit sa mère dans ses bras.

-Crois-moi, venant de Jessica et vu la situation, c'est l'équivalent d'un simple haussement d'épaule... Je ne dis pas qu'elle a eu raison de te dire ça, maman, mais Jessica est comme ça... Elle fait énormément d'effort depuis qu'on est arrivées pour réfréner sa manie d'envoyer des méchancetés à tour de bras et ça lui réussit pas...

-La situation ? répéta Mrs Granger avant de comprendre. Oh...

Elle se sentit rougir, mais hors de question d'admettre qu'elle avait eu l'intention de mettre son nez dans les affaires de coeur de sa fille.

-Oui, comploter pour me caser avec Ron devant ma petite amie, c'était pas franchement une bonne idée, taquina Hermione avant de s'empourprer à son tour.

-Petite amie, hein ? s'amusa sa mère avant de redevenir sérieuse. J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais, Hermione. Ron semble persuadé que Jessica est dangereuse et franchement, de ce que j'en vois chaque jour, je dois reconnaître que je comprends ses soupçons...

La déclaration fit l'effet d'une douche glacée à Hermione. Elle se recula, une expression vexée sur le visage.

-Maman, ne me dis pas que tu crois que Jessica veut me tuer !

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, Hermione. Simplement, j'aimerai être certaine que je peux lui confier ma fille sans craindre pour ta vie, surtout en ce moment, tu comprends ?

-Tu as confiance en moi, maman ?

-Bien sûr, Hermione, qu'est ce que tu va imaginer ?

-Alors fais-lui confiance. Ron pense qu'elle est dangereuse pour moi ? Il n'a aucune preuve. Moi, j'ai eu la preuve que je pouvais confier ma vie à Jessica.

Intriguée, Mrs Granger observa longuement sa fille. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si sûre d'elle. Un frisson la parcourut. Quand bien même elle pressentait qu'elle risquait de détester la réponse, elle savait qu'elle devait en avoir le coeur net.

-Quelle preuve, Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, au juste, pour que tu places une telle confiance en elle ?

Hermione hésita. S'il y avait une personne à qui elle pouvait se confier, c'était bien sa mère, mais d'un autre coté, elle avait dans l'idée que lui dire la vérité ne contribuerait pas vraiment à apaiser ses soupçons.

-Elle m'a sauvé la vie, maman. Si elle avait vraiment voulu me nuire, il lui aurait suffit de laisser les choses se faire, mais elle a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne.

Bien qu'elle aurait aimé avoir plus de détail, Mrs Granger renonça à l'interroger plus avant. Hermione ne semblait pas décidée à tout lui révéler, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu, mais elle se fiait au jugement de sa fille. Pour sa part, Hermione venait de songer à un autre détail des plus importants.

-Et papa ? Comment tu crois qu'il va le prendre ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix trahissant son inquiétude.

-Mmmh... je ne sais pas vraiment, Hermione. Nous n'avons jamais envisagé une chose pareille, je dois dire... Si tu veux, je peux tâter un peu le terrain, en profitant du fait que Ginny et Luna se soient faites prendre ?

-Je veux bien, répondit Hermione, soulagée. Merci, maman.

Mrs Granger embrassa la joue de sa fille.

-Je ne pense pas que ça lui posera de problèmes, mais autant y aller en douceur, pas vrai ? Tes amis sont au courants ? Vu que Ron semble s'intéresser à toi, je dirai que non, mais les autres ?

-Juste Ginny et Luna.

Sa mère hocha la tête, notant l'information. Elle ne tenait pas à faire une gaffe. Bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas autant que le reste de la maisonnée, elle devinait que Ron allait très mal prendre la nouvelle.

C'était un soulagement pour Hermione de constater que sa mère acceptait parfaitement son homosexualité. Qu'elle n'apprécie pas Jessica était plus décevant, mais malheureusement, ce serait à cette dernière de faire ses preuves et gagner la confiance de ses parents. Ce qui était très loin d'être gagné quand on connaissait le caractère de la Serpentard. Tout en sortant de la chambre à la suite de sa mère, Hermione se massa les tempes. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à Jessica, elle devait reconnaître que les chances que celle-ci parvienne à faire bonne impression de manière crédible envers ses parents étaient très proche du néant total...

-Continue comme ça et ce foutu sapin, je m'en vais te le coller dans le...

-Jess !

A la réflexion, elles étaient négatives, corrigea Hermione en se frappant le front tandis que Ginny tentait de calmer une Jessica bien remontée après un Ron tout aussi vindicatif sous les rires enfantins de Luna. Mrs Granger secoua la tête. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre ce qui plaisait à Hermione dans le caractère de Jessica. Elle envisagea un instant d'aller lui parler, histoire de mettre les choses au clair, mais se ravisa. D'une part, elle craignait que les autres s'interrogent sur les raisons qui la poussait à prendre en aparté les deux jeunes filles, d'autre part elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter Jessica seule à seule. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine afin de voir si elle pourrai se rendre utile, d'une manière ou d'une autre, croisant un Rogue présentant tous les symptômes d'une dépression aggravée de mauvaise humeur. Le professeur lui adressa pourtant un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur ses élèves. Bien que le contact oculaire n'ait duré qu'une seconde à peine, Mrs Granger comprit qu'il savait pour sa fille et Jessica. Mais il y avait autre chose, également... de l'approbation ? L'idée lui semblait improbable, et pourtant... Intriguée, Mrs Granger saisit diverses décorations prévues pour la table tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait appris au cours de son long entretien avec sa fille.

-

Dès que l'occasion se présenta, Hermione résuma sa conversation avec sa mère à Jessica. Celle-ci sembla rassurée d'apprendre que Mrs Granger acceptait l'homosexualité de sa fille, mais la nouvelle qu'elle la détestait visiblement la contrariait, bien qu'elle s'y était attendue. C'était déroutant pour elle de ressentir le besoin de plaire à d'autres personnes, en dehors d'Hermione. Même pour Ginny et Luna, elle n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort. Elles s'étaient naturellement rapprochées les unes des autres sans vraiment y penser.

-Du coup, on a peut-être plus besoin de se cacher, non ?

-Jess, je sais que tu meures d'envie de voir la tête que fera Ron en apprenant que je t'ai choisie, toi, plutôt que lui, mais non. Tu as bien vu sa réaction envers Ginny... J'ai pas envie de jeter un froid juste avant Noël.

Bien qu'elle comprenait, Jessica ne put retenir une moue déçue. Elle enviait Ginny et Luna, qui ne se souciaient absolument plus de ce que le reste de la maisonnée pouvait bien penser d'elles. Sentant que l'ambiance s'était détendue sur la question, les jumeaux s'étaient rapidement débarrassés de leur manières protectrices et avaient retrouvé leur naturel avec enthousiasme. Ils ne cessaient de taquiner le couple à la moindre occasion. Si Ron se montrait exaspéré, Harry semblait remis du choc, du moins en partie, et se faisait doucement une raison. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ? D'autant qu'il trouvait bien malgré lui que Luna et Ginny allaient bien ensemble. Bien que déçu, il estimait que l'amitié passait avant le reste. Il s'était bien assez comporté comme un crétin et, comme Hermione, estimait que Noël n'était pas franchement une période propice aux prises de becs.

-Décidément, on va de surprises en surprises, depuis qu'on vit ici, dit Mr Granger en aidant sa femme à peler des oignons dans un coin de la cuisine tout en observant les jeunes.

-Ca t'étonne que les sorciers aussi puissent être homosexuels ? s'amusa Mrs Granger avec un sourire amusé.

-C'est idiot, je sais, mais ils semblent vivre dans un monde tellement différent du notre... J'ai trop discuté avec Arthur, je crois...

Ce qui expliquait tout aux yeux de l'un comme de l'autre. Mr Granger revenait généralement lessivé de ses entretiens avec Mr Weasley, qui semblait incapable de se lasser de poser ses questions abracadabrantes. Mrs Granger sourit légèrement, estimant que c'était une bonne occasion de tâter le terrain, comme elle l'avait promis à Hermione.

-Que veux-tu, c'est de plus en plus répandu, de nos jour. Ca pourrait même arriver à Hermione.

Mr Granger éclata de rire, secouant la tête.

-Hermione ? Arrête, c'est pas du tout son genre ! C'est à peine si elle semble s'intéresser aux garçons.

Avec ironie, Mrs Granger songea que finalement, ce n'était pas elle qui connaissait le moins sa fille

-Il y a eu ce Krum, pendant un temps, rappela-t-elle. Et je mettrais ma main au feu qu'hier encore, les Weasley auraient répondu comme toi à cette idée concernant Ginny, pourtant...

Le visage de Mr Granger se fit plus grave, alors que l'argument faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Il lança un coup d'oeil en direction d'Hermione qui tentait en vain d'organiser une séance de révision. Pour son malheur, Jessica s'était alliée aux jumeaux pour organiser la résistance et cavalait dans le salon avec l'un des livres d'Hermione qui ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête et semblait à deux doigts de stupéfixer la bande de distraits. Mrs Granger fit une légère moue, malgré son amusement envers cette scène. Elle essayait de voir dans l'attitude de Jessica de la taquinerie, mais son expression lui semblait plus mesquine qu'autre chose...

-Tu crois vraiment qu'Hermione pourrait... murmura Mr Granger d'un air songeur.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

Le dentiste s'accorda un instant de réflexion, pelant distraitement son oignon.

-Jessica ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-J'en ai bien peur...

Avec un soupir, il reposa son couteau et se gratta l'arrête du nez. Il s'était demandé pourquoi sa femme avait disparu aussi longtemps avec Hermione, mais était loin de s'imaginer que ce serait pour ça. Il pensait qu'elle voulait simplement renouer ses liens mère-fille.

-C'est du sérieux ?

-Aussi pénible que ce soit pour moi à admettre, oui, répondit Mrs Granger. Elle affirme qu'elle est adorable. J'ai franchement du mal à la croire, mais elle la connait sans doute mieux que nous. Et avant qu'on s'occupe de ses dents, j'ai vu son expression alors qu'elle regardait la photo d'Hermione, dans notre chambre...

Mr Granger plaça tous les oignons dans un saladier pendant que sa femme récupérait les pelures pour les jeter. Il observa sa fille récupérer son livre avec sa baguette, Jessica trouvant le moyen de dévier suffisamment sa trajectoire pour que l'ouvrage heurte Ron au passage, s'attirant force beuglements. Rogue surgit soudain dans leur dos, un sourire répugnant aux lèvres.

-C'est dans ces moments là que je suis fier d'être le Directeur de Serpentard. Anticipation de la manoeuvre adverse et ruse afin d'étendre les dégâts aux spectateurs ! Magnifique ! Le tout en faisant croire qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un simple accident. Nous serions à Poudlard que je lui donnerais 50 points pour cette magnifique démonstration de sournoiserie digne de Serpentard lui-même !

Et il repartit dans un tourbillon de cape, sans même attendre la réponse des Granger médusés. Mrs Granger était particulièrement surprise de l'intervention du professeur. Elle était certaine qu'il était au courant de la relation entre Hermione et Jessica et il lui avait semblé qu'il approuvait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans ce cas, pourquoi tenir des propos incitant à penser que Jessica n'était pas sincère ni digne de confiance ? Tout comme sa fille, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de l'étrange professeur.

-Ce type est vraiment bizarre... commenta Mr Granger. Enfin, peu importe. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'Hermione sait ce qu'elle fait. J'aurais préféré qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un de plus...

-Aimable ? proposa Mrs Granger alors que son mari peinait à trouver un qualificatif convenant à Jessica sans pour autant l'insulter, tâche des plus difficile s'il en était.

-On va dire ça, oui, répondit-il avec reconnaissance. En tout cas, si elle nous la rend malheureuse, sorcière ou pas, elle entendra parler de moi...

Tout en allant s'installer au salon, Rogue affichait un sourire froid. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou, vraiment. Entendre les couinements incessants de Ron lui faisait autant d'effet qu'une bonne tasse de thé devant des copies à saquer impitoyablement. Non, vraiment, il avait bien fait de se porter volontaire pour surveiller le Terrier. Avec Jessica dans les parages, ce n'était pas un pari bien risqué que de s'attendre à quelques crises de rage. Bon, ça aurait été plus amusant encore si Potter se faisait malmener, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, hélas...

Entretemps, il s'occupait en taquinant les Granger. Il adorait avoir de nouvelles victimes et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait s'amuser aux dépends de moldus.

-

Ce fut en fin d'après-midi que Lupin fit son entrée au Terrier, de bonne humeur malgré ses traits tirés. Il remercia chaleureusement Mrs Weasley alors qu'elle l'aidait à se défaire de sa cape de voyage enneigée pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau, appréciant d'avoir été invité pour le réveillon. Il était particulièrement impatient de revoir Harry, principalement pour s'assurer de lui-même qu'il avait retrouvé le moral. Passant dans le salon en agitant joyeusement la main, il se figea de stupéfaction, la mâchoire béante et incapable de prononcer un mot. Ce n'était pas la vision de Luna installée sur les genoux de Ginny qui provoquait cette réaction. Aussi surprenant que le couple fut, il était largement éclipsé par la présence d'un Rogue joyeux et confortablement installé dans un fauteuil dans le salon des Weasley.

Bon, plus exactement assis raide comme un piquet et avec l'air de vouloir faire un carnage, d'accord, mais Lupin le connaissait suffisamment pour déceler la légère trace d'amusement au fond des yeux noirs du professeur. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était lorsque Rogue avait annoncé à tout le monde que le populaire professeur de Défense était un loup garou. Ce dernier se pinça, afin d'être sûr de ne pas rêver, puis se tourna, des fois qu'il décèlerait un indice indiquant qu'il venait de franchir un quelconque portail pour une dimension parallèle. C'était à ses yeux la seule explication possible à cette situation. Il ne vit pourtant que Mrs Weasley qui l'observait avec une légère inquiétude, comme s'il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Avec un sourire d'excuse, Lupin se tourna en direction de Harry qui approchait en le saluant chaleureusement, imité par la majorité des élèves. Ne manquaient que les jumeaux et Jessica, en fait. Ce qui semblait inquiéter légèrement Hermione, laquelle les cherchait du regard. Pas qu'elle s'inquiétait des signes d'intérêt des jumeaux envers sa petite amie, hein. Nan, elle savait que Jessica les enverraient paître méchamment s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit. C'était en fait plutôt cette idée là qui la travaillait. Ca et la seule autre hypothèse possible : ils préparaient tous les trois un sale coup... Idée des plus terrifiantes, au point qu'elle en espérait presque voir les jumeaux à l'agonie.

-Professeur Lupin ! disait Harry avec un grand sourire. Content de vous revoir, vous allez bien ?

-Harry ! Très bien, merci. Tu as l'air en forme.

Hochant la tête, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les vêtements de Lupin paraissaient toujours aussi miteux. Visiblement, celui-ci avait toujours autant de mal à retrouver du travail. Une bouffée de colère envers Rogue l'envahit de nouveau et il se tourna à demi pour fusiller soigneusement du regard le Maître des Potion qui observait la scène avec un sourire méprisant. Sourire qui s'élargit plus encore en croisant le regard de Harry.

-Je suis surpris de te voir ici, Severus, dit Lupin.

-Dumbledore a lourdement insisté pour m'infliger le supplice de devoir supporter cette bande d'idiots durant les vacances, répliqua Rogue en appuyant ses dire d'un reniflement de dégoût. Crois moi, je suis plus que ravi de te voir arriver, puisque ça signifie que je peux enfin rentrer chez moi pour me reposer !

-Vous... Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir rester, Severus ? demanda Mrs Weasley d'une voix qui trahissait bien malgré elle le fait qu'elle demandait plus par politesse qu'envie d'avoir Rogue à sa table.

Pas besoin d'être Legilimens ni même empathe pour percevoir le sentiment général aux airs de ''n'accepte pas, par pitié, n'accepte pas'' qui flottait dans l'air. Rogue se leva en affichant une expression particulièrement glaciale.

-Contrairement à une idée répandue, je ne suis pas Masochiste, Molly... Si cette petite folle de Loufoca n'avait pas eu un bref instant de déprime que vous vous êtes tous empressés de voir comme une invasion de Détraqueur, je n'aurais pas été forcé de supporter ces quelques jours de torture.

L'expression furieuse de Ginny réjouit tout particulièrement Rogue. Il prit sa cape de voyage au porte-manteau et la passa sur ses épaules, couvrant la cape plus légère qu'il portait en permanence.

-Ah, les vacances vont enfin pouvoir commencer, génial. Ca devenait irrespirable, ici, à force.

-Miss Wingdal. Moi qui espérait pouvoir partir sans avoir le déplaisir de vous entendre une fois de plus...

Lupin fronça les sourcils en voyant Jessica arriver, l'air parfaitement détendue et un sourire cynique aux lèvres. Hermione s'inquiéta plus de l'absence des jumeaux. Soit ils achevaient les préparatifs pour une blague, soit Jessica leur avait joué un sale tour. Aucune des deux alternatives n'était particulièrement réjouissante.

-Enfin, puisque vous êtes là, j'aurais une chose ou deux à vous dire concernant le manque manifeste de respect que vous affichez envers votre professeur et directeur de Maison... Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

-Rapidement, alors, j'ai pas envie d'être malade pour le réveillon, marmonna Jessica sans le moindre enthousiasme.

-Oui, c'est exactement de cela que je parle.

Jessica emboîta le pas de Rogue alors qu'il sortait dans l'air froid, leurs pas crissant sur la neige. Il faisait déjà pratiquement nuit. Une fois certain qu'on ne pourrait les entendre, Rogue s'arrêta et se tourna vers son élève.

-Je doute que l'on se revoit avant la rentrée, Miss Wingdal... commença le professeur.

-Quoi, vous voulez me souhaiter un joyeux noël, professeur ? je crois que ça voudrait anéantir l'ensemble de l'univers, un illogisme pareil.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, je vous prie ! Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous n'alliez pas commettre l'erreur de sortir de votre placard, Miss Granger et vous, durant ces vacances !

Jessica fixa Rogue avec incrédulité. Finalement, le coup du Joyeux Noël lui paraissait soudain plus plausible, voire préférable.

-Je tiens absolument à être présent à ce moment là, vous m'entendez ? Je ne raterai l'expression du jeune Weasley pour rien au monde ! Si jamais vous me privez de ce petit plaisir, je vous promets que vous le regretterez le restant de votre misérable petite vie, Miss Wingdal.

-Par Merlin, Professeur, vous m'avez vraiment fichue la trouille, là ! Un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que vous deveniez sympathique... Retournez dans votre crypte, parce que ça devient malsain, là.

-Vous pouvez parler... Ce n'est pas moi qui passe mes vacances dans un nids de Gryffondor.

Tous deux se foudroyèrent du regard un long moment, y mettant autant de mépris que possible, puis Rogue se détourna.

-Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos fréquentations lamentable. Et tâchez d'être convaincante en leur faisant croire que je vous ai sermonné, Miss Wingdal. Ne lésinez pas sur les horribles remontrances que je vous ai infligée, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu. Jessica secoua la tête avec un sourire, amusée, puis se composa un masque de rage pour regagner le Terrier.

-Enfin partie, cette vieille gargouille puante...

-Jessica ! s'offusqua Mrs Weasley.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est pas sympa pour les gargouilles.

Hermione se frappa le front et éclata de rire devant l'expression des adultes, partagés entre rire et indignation. Lupin secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Je constate que vous n'avez pas changé, Miss Wingdal. Je me souviendrai toujours de vous m'affirmant que vous obtiendriez de bien meilleures robe que les miennes en cousant vaguement quelques chiffons récupéré chez un elfe de maison.

-Ah, oui, je serai d'ailleurs tentée de dire que c'est toujours le cas, professeur, répondit Jessica sans se démonter ni même prêter attention aux exclamations choquées autour d'elle.

-Jess... intervint Hermione qui commençait à considérer qu'avant la fin de la soirée, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de faire bonne impression à ses parents.

Pour couronner le tout, les jumeaux entrèrent dans le salon clopin clopant en riant et en tentant de se défaire des rideaux dans lesquels ils étaient emmêlés.

-Brillant, Wingdal, lança Georges. Moi qui croyait que les Serpentards étaient incapable d'être retors !

-J'avoue que proposer d'aider pour une farce avant de nous jouer un tour, à nous, c'est un tour de force !

Devant les regards lourd de sens posés sur elle, la Serpentard écarta les bras et se tourna vers Hermione qui soupirait avec lassitude.

-Mais quoi, c'est toi qui m'as conseillée de me socialiser ! Ils aiment les blagues, non ?

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à table ! intervint Mr Weasley avec un entrain un peu forcé.

Les jumeaux libérés du vil rideau, tous s'installèrent autour de la longue table dressée pour l'occasion et décorée du manière qui ne cessait d'émerveiller les Granger. Hermione leur avait déjà parlé des décorations magiques, mais jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que celles-ci seraient aussi magnifiques. Lupin s'installa à coté de Harry, en face de Jessica, à qui il adressa un sourire. Hermione s'étonnait de la réaction de l'ancien professeur. Les Serpentards lui avaient tant mené la vie dure durant son unique année à Poudlard en qualité de professeur de Défense qu'elle ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur s'il s'était montré froid envers sa petite amie, pourtant il semblait l'apprécier.

Affamés, les jeunes se jetèrent sur les plats, imités par les adultes qui affichaient à peine plus de retenue. Diverses discussions se lancèrent, suivant les sujets habituels, mais contrairement à son habitude, Harry délaissa le Quidditch pour discuter avec Lupin des Patronus, débattant de la meilleur manière d'employer ce sort. Le loup garou afficha une expression ravie en apprenant qu'Hermione avait maîtrisé le sort l'an passé.

-Bien sûr, je n'y vois rien de bien étonnant, Miss Granger, vous avez toujours été une élève particulièrement douée.

-Sauf quand il s'agit d'affronter un épouvantard ! intervint Ron en riant, s'attirant un regard noir d'Hermione qui préférait oublier ce léger incident de troisième année.

-Parce que toi, tout le monde sait qummmph... commença Jessica avant de se faire réduire au silence par sa petite amie à grand coup de pain dans la bouche, provoquant des éclats de rire.

-Et quel forme prend-il ? poursuivit Lupin en s'efforçant de réprimer son envie de rire.

-Une loutre, répondit Hermione, ravie de changer de sujet.

Jessica recracha le bout de pain qui la réduisait au silence, lança un regard noir à sa petite amie pour la forme, puis pencha la tête avec intérêt.

-Sans blague ? Faudra que tu me montre ça, 'Mione, ça doit être marrant.

Ron manqua s'étrangler sur son verre de bierraubeurre et toussa longuement, fusillant Jessica du regard. Comment osait-elle donner des petits surnoms à SA future petite amie, voire même femme, soyons fous ! Mrs Granger s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette afin de dissimuler son sourire, amusée par la réaction du rouquin, bien malgré elle.

-Ron ! Un peu de tenue, voyons ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

-Et vous, Miss Wingdal ? reprit Lupin, ignorant les pitreries qui l'entourait avec une aisance dénotant d'une longue pratique digne d'un Maraudeur. Je me souviens que vous étiez douée pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et j'ai entendu dire que vous l'étiez toujours autant.

-Pas tant que ça... répondit Jessica avec une légère moue. J'ai jamais réussi à produire un Patronus. Mon... mon père a tenté de me l'enseigner à une époque, mais...

Hermione se tourna vers sa petite amie, surprise. C'était si rare de l'entendre évoquer son père d'elle-même. Personne d'autre ne sembla noter l'hésitation de sa voix, pourtant, aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas relever. A quoi bon la mettre en colère le soir de noël, après tout ?

-Mais ? répéta Lupin, intrigué.

-Ce sort repose sur la capacité d'évoquer un souvenir heureux, répondit Jessica en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail sans importance qu'il valait mieux ne pas relever.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa soudain. Ron affichait un sourire victorieux, comme s'il voyait là la confirmation de ses soupçon et Hermione se sentie l'envie de le noyer dans sa purée. Heureusement, avec une bonne humeur un rien forcée, Mrs Weasley insista pour resservir tout le monde quand bien même les assiettes étaient encore à moitié remplies. Jessica lança un regard soupçonneux en direction des murs.

-Z'êtes sûrs que c'est pas du pain d'épice ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire de pain d'épice ? demanda Fred avec curiosité.

-Oh, un conte pour enfant moldu, intervint Hermione du ton qu'elle employait habituellement pour répondre à une question en classe. L'histoire d'une sorcière qui vit dans une maison en pain d'épice pour attirer les enfants égarés dans la forêt et qui les engraisse pour les manger ensuite.

Des regards vide lui répondirent, puis Luna éclata de rire.

-C'est complètement idiot !

-Parce que les Ronflaks cornus, c'est plus crédible, peut-être ?! rétorqua Hermione, vexée.

-Ben, oui.

La jeune fille renonça et afficha une mine boudeuse. Avec un sourire amusé, Jessica lui tapota le dos.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devriez peut-être retenter ce sort, Miss Wingdal, poursuivit Lupin, imperturbable. A présent, j'imagine que vous avez quelques souvenirs heureux qui permettraient de le réussir, non ? Un Patronus est très utile, surtout dans la situation présente.

Jessica et Hermione échangèrent un regard, partageant la même pensée : Rémus savait-il pour elles ? Ca paraissait peu probable, mais Hermione trouvait étrange que Lupin parle de souvenirs heureux pour Jessica. A moins que, comme le lui avait dit sa mère dans l'après-midi, elle ne réfléchissait trop, une fois de plus.

-Possible, répondit finalement Jessica en haussant les épaules. Vous devriez envisager de revenir à Poudlard, professeur.

-C'est malheureusement impossible, à présent que ma condition de loup garou a été révélée, soupira Lupin.

Les Granger en lâchèrent leurs couverts de surprise et ouvrirent de grands yeux en considérant Lupin avec inquiétude. Hermione leur adressa un sourire rassurant et désolée, ayant oublié qu'elle n'avait jamais mentionné ce détail à ses parents.

-Vous en faites pas, ça n'a rien à v... enfin, quelque part, si, mais le professeur Lupin est quelqu'un de très bien.

-Ce n'est pas ça, se défendit Mr Granger. Nous sommes juste surpris, rien de plus.

Personne ne fut dupe, mais chacun trouva plus sage d'en rester là.

-C'est a cause de Rogue, si vous avez été renvoyé, intervint Harry dans une tentative de changer de sujet et toujours partant pour casser du Rogue. On l'a pas envoyé assez fort dans le décor...

-Allons, Harry, tempéra Lupin avec un sourire indulgent. Je n'aurais pas pu cacher ma condition indéfiniment, de toutes façons. Et puis, j'ai entendu dire qu'Harold faisait de l'excellent travail. Ce n'est pas étonnant, c'était déjà un élève extrêmement doué.

Jessica se figea instantanément, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, oubliée. Hermione se tendit, craignant que sa douce gratifie la tablée d'une crise de rage dont elle avait le secret à la simple évocation de son paternel. Mais, curieusement, elle semblait plus curieuse qu'en colère.

-Vous l'avez connu à Poudlard, professeur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lente.

-Oh, pas personnellement. Il était de deux ans notre ainé et à Serpentard, répondit Lupin avec nostalgie. Pas franchement les pré-requis pour entrer dans le cercle de nos connaissances.

-Nous ? répéta Jessica avec curiosité.

-James Potter, Sirius Black et moi-même. Les Maraudeurs, comme nous aimions nous faire appeler.

-Potter ? Ton père ? demanda Jessica en se tournant vers Harry qui ouvrait grand la bouche, soudainement très intéressé par la conversation.

Il hocha la tête en silence. Il fut soulagé de constater que personne ne signalait à Lupin qu'il oubliait Pettigrow dans son énumération.

-Et son parrain, poursuivit Lupin en souriant à Harry avec affection. Pour ce qui est d'Harold, bien qu'étant Serpentard, il se montrait aimable avec tout le monde, indépendamment des Maisons. Un garçon déjà très populaire, à l'époque, bien que difficile à cerner, de l'avis général. Il semblait toujours n'avoir aucun ami et refusait systématiquement de s'engager dans quoi que ce soit.

-M'étonne pas... grommela Jessica. Il a toujours chèrement tenu à sa neutralité... J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il ait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix.

Lupin éclata d'un rire chaud, empreint de nostalgie. Son expression s'était adoucie alors qu'il évoquait à nouveau le temps passé et paraissait moins maladif.

-Nous avons tous été surpris ! Déjà à Poudlard, il était si peu enclin à s'engager dans quoi que ce soit que tout le monde a été stupéfait lorsqu'il a commencé à sortir avec votre mère !

Jessica se leva brusquement, les mains posés sur la table et le visage extrêmement pâle. Elle regardait Lupin avec de grands yeux, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Hermione posa par réflexe sa main sur la sienne, surprise et inquiète par sa réaction, mais tout autant curieuse. Elle avait toujours considéré que la mère de Jessica devait être à leur domicile, mais commençait à se dire qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée.

-Vous connaissiez ma mère ? demanda Jessica d'une voix incrédule.

-Bien sûr, répondit Lupin, visiblement aussi étonné que les autres face à la réaction de la Serpentard. Elle était dans notre classe.

-Dans votre classe ?! répéta Hermione alors que tous échangeaient des regards stupéfaits. C'était une Gryffondor ?!

Mais de tous, c'était Jessica qui semblait la plus surprise. Elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, si pâle qu'Hermione se pencha vers elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

-Je ne savais pas... Je ne l'ai jamais connue... Elle est... elle est morte à ma naissance...

Un silence s'abattit lourdement, les convives échangeant des regards embarrassés. Lupin s'agita, mal à l'aise.

-Je suis navré, Miss Wingdal... Je n'étais pas au courant...

-C'est rien, assura Jessica en se redressant, une lueur avide dans ses yeux émeraudes. Parlez-moi d'elle, s'il vous plaît ! Mon père a toujours refusé de le faire...

Lupin acquiesça lentement, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il ordonnait ses souvenirs. Tous les regards étaient sur lui, curieux d'entendre parler de la femme qui avait épousé Wingdal et mit au monde cette étrange jeune fille au sale caractère. Hermione glissa sa main sous la table pour prendre discrètement celle de Jessica, la serrant doucement.

-Oh, je me souviens parfaitement d'elle, Miss Wingdal, déclara enfin Lupin en souriant. Emilie Sutter. Vous êtes d'ailleurs son portrait craché !

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Jessica.

Mrs Granger contempla la petite amie de sa fille avec intérêt. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, s'intéressant plus au récit de Lupin, mais elle semblait avoir laisser tomber son masque de cynisme, du moins en partie. A nouveau, la mère d'Hermione distinguait en partie la chaleur que lui avait décrit sa fille. Sans la quitter du regard, elle écouta le loup garou qui reprenait.

-Oui, les même longs cheveux noirs, les même yeux verts. J'aurai bien du mal à dire si vos yeux vous viennent de votre père ou de votre mère, en fait, s'amusa Lupin. Probablement des deux ! Mais la ressemblance n'est pas que physique... Votre mère était d'une rare insolence. Elle adorait taquiner James et Sirius, surtout !

-Quoi ?! s'écria Harry.

Des éclats de rires retentirent devant son air indigné.

-Ton père était un peu vaniteux, à l'époque, Harry, poursuivit Lupin, faisant sourire Harry avec l'euphémisme de taille qu'il employait. Emilie ne ratait jamais une occasion de le lui faire remarquer et se faisait un devoir de le rabaisser. Comme elle le répétait sans cesse ''ce gars là à la tête tellement enflée que si j'étais pas là pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre, il faudrait chercher au plafond pour le trouver'' !

-Pas de doute, il parle bien de ta mère, commenta Hermione en roulant des yeux. Maintenant on sait de qui tu tiens.

Sous les éclats de rire, Jessica lui adressa un regard faussement outré avant de reporter son attention sur Lupin qui semblait sincèrement heureux d'évoquer ses histoires de jeunesses.

-Quand à Sirius, elle en était amoureuse et avait une manière bien particulière de le lui faire comprendre.

Aussitôt, Ginny, Luna et Hermione échangèrent le même regard entendu. Là encore, la fille tenait de la mère. Harry, pour sa part, semblait estomaqué par cette nouvelle.

-D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle que lorsque James et Sirius sont devenus des Animagi pour m'accompagner durant les pleines lunes, nous nous sommes donnés des surnoms en accord avec nos formes animales : Cornedrue pour James, Patmol pour Sirius et Lunard pour moi. Surnoms que nous utilisions en public, évidemment. Très vite, Emilie s'est amusée à appeler Sirius Patdrue et James Cornemol...

-Mais ! s'exclama Harry, outré de l'affront fait à son père et à son parrain, provoquant des éclats de rire.

Les jumeaux frappaient la table du poing, s'étouffant presque de rire. Même Ron riait. Après tout; c'était des histoires de Gryffondors, hein, rien à voir avec l'autre vipère.

-Et vous, pas de surnom ? s'étonna Jessica qui riait tout autant que les autres.

-Ah, oui... Elle m'appelait Ludver.

-Ludver ? répéta Jessica sans comprendre.

-Ah, donc j'imagine qu'elle appelait Pettigrow Queunard ? intervint Harry avec une légère moue.

-Exact. Bref, nous pensions tous qu'Emilie finirait par fréquenter Sirius, reprit Lupin en s'empressant de changer de sujet. Mais Sirius a agi comme un imbécile. Pour changer, il a voulu la faire languir, se faire désirer. Il adorait ça. Mais votre mère n'était pas le genre de fille qui s'y laissait prendre, Miss Wingdal. Elle n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment un jeune idiot arrogant qui donnait l'impression de l'ignorer complètement... Elle est tombée sous le charme d'Harold Wingdal et ce pauvre Sirius s'en est longtemps mordu les doigts !

Hermione garda le silence, mais elle n'en remerciait pas moins le manque de logique de Sirius. Aussi tragique qu'ait été l'issue de ce mariage, Emilie Sutter avait offert au monde Jessica Wingdal et c'était à ses yeux le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle serra un peu plus la main de Jessica sous la table, luttant contre son envie grandissante de l'embrasser. La Serpentard garda le silence un long moment, réfléchissant, puis leva les yeux sur Lupin avec une légère moue.

-Est ce que... vous auriez une photo d'elle ? demanda-t-elle enfin. Sous le regard étonné de l'ancien professeur, elle ajouta : non seulement mon père ne parle jamais de ma mère, mais il s'est débarrassé de toutes ses photos. Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble...

-Toutes les photos ? répéta Lupin, incrédule. C'est surprenant, mais j'imagine que sa mort l'aura fait souffrir... Je dois dire que cette idée m'attriste également. Emilie était si pleine de vie... Pour ce qui est d'une photo... Je pense que c'est possible, mais il faudrait que je vérifie.

Il s'absorba un moment dans ses pensées, puis sourit.

-Je jetterai un oeil dans mes vieilles photos d'école, je dois sûrement en avoir une ou deux qui traînent. Votre mère n'était pas du genre à fuir les appareils photo, loin de là !

Le réveillon se poursuivit jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Installée devant le feu, à coté de Jessica, Hermione regardait Ginny et Luna avec envie. Les deux jeunes filles étaient amoureusement installées dans un fauteuil et somnolaient à moitié dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Hermione mourrait d'envie de faire de même, mais c'était malheureusement hors de question. Elle sentit soudain la tête de Jessica sur son épaule et se tendit, son coeur cognant à tout va dans sa poitrine. Tournant la tête dans la direction de sa petite amie, elle fut à la fois rassurée et déçue de voir que Jessica s'était simplement endormie et, la gravité aidant, sa tête était tombée sur son épaule.

-Ca doit vouloir dire qu'il est temps d'aller au lit ! décréta Mrs Weasley d'une voix amusée.

-Oui, je suis fatiguée, moi aussi, approuva Hermione tout en secouant doucement Jessica. Hé, réveille-toi, Jess.

-s'passe...? marmonna Jessica d'une voix indiquant clairement qu'il valait mieux avoir une bonne raison pour la déranger.

-C'est l'heure d'aller dormir.

La Serpentard se redressa et s'étira longuement en baillant.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, à ton avis ? Du tricot ? Quel intérêt de me réveiller pour me dire de dormir ?

-Tu crois pas que je vais te porter jusqu'à ton lit, quand même ? répliqua Hermione en se levant.

-Je vote pour, moi...

Roulant des yeux, Hermione poussa Jessica en direction de l'escalier, laquelle manqua s'étaler par terre quand Luna passa en trombe, entraînant Ginny à sa suite avec entrain. Mrs Weasley les regarda partir avec une expression sévère, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, elles partageaient la même chambre depuis leur arrivée au Terrier, ça n'avait plus grand sens de les forcer à faire chambre à part maintenant... Elle se tourna donc vers Lupin qui piquait également du nez.

-Si tu veux dormir ici, il reste la chambre de... de Percy...

-Je veux bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, Molly, répondit Lupin en évitant soigneusement de relever le tremblement de la voix de Mrs Weasley à l'évocation de son fils. Je suis bien trop fatigué pour Transplaner, je crois.

-Et nous, alors ? intervint Fred en s'étirant exagérément et en feignant un bâillement qui déboucha sur un vrai.

-Les Granger sont dans votre chambre, les garçons, et il y a une minute encore, vous étiez en train de danser comme des gamins sur ma table ! J'en conclue que vous pouvez Transplanner sans problème chez vous ?

-Maman, tu es vraiment sans coeur ! Allez, viens, mon frère, nous ne sommes visiblement pas les bienvenus chez nos propre parents !

-Oh, arrêtez un peu votre cirque !

Amusée, Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à ses parents et aux Weasley ainsi qu'à Lupin avant de monter retrouver Jessica. Arrivée dans la chambre qu'elles occupaient, elle éclata de rire. Jessica s'était rendormie alors qu'elle retirait une chaussette. Avec un sourire tendre, Hermione la redressa et la débarrassa du gros de ses vêtements avant de la mettre au lit. Elle la contempla un long moment, puis se glissa à son tour sous les draps avant de s'étendre contre elle, l'embrassant au coin des lèvres. La soirée avait été bien plus instructive qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et elle était heureuse que Jessica ait eu l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur sa mère.

Eteignant la lumière, Hermione se resserra contre Jessica et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre au pays des rêves.


	27. Je suis ta mère

NdA : Plop. Un nouveau chapitre arrive enfin et on arrive doucement mais surement à la fin de cette période noel qui m'aura prit bien plus de temps que je l'imaginait. Mais j'apprécie d'avoir pu amener l'histoire jusqu'à ce point malgré le peu de temps que j'ai pu y consacrer cette année. Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre patience en dépis des updates assez rare, à présent que j'ai plus de temps, j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir vraiment reprendre un rythme d'écriture plus soutenu. Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.

* * *

Alors que le soleil se lançait à l'assaut du ciel en ce matin de Noël, Harry ronflait joyeusement dans son lit de camp. Son esprit surnageait à la limite de la conscience, l'amenant peu à peu à l'état d'éveil, ses sens entrant progressivement en action avec une acuité accrue. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il nota tout d'abord que ça sentait le fauve. Plus que dans son souvenir, en tout cas, mais en même temps, il dormait dans la chambre de Ron, qui n'était pas très fée du logis. Plutôt Troll sauvage des marais. Quant au poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même de s'être enfourné autant de pudding la veille. Et un peu à Mrs Weasley pour l'avoir resservi trois ou quatre fois de chaque plat, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Il grogna légèrement en s'étonnant que son ventre n'ait pas explosé durant la nuit et voulut changer de position. Toujours aux berges du réveil, il songea vaguement qu'il avait vraiment abusé, vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à se bouger. Au moins, il savait à présent ce que ça faisait d'être dans la peau boudinée de son cousin...

Un bruit étrange l'irritait en plus des ronflements. Ça ressemblait vaguement à des pouffements de rire étouffés combinés à un drôle de cliquetis, du genre appareil photo. C'était complètement stupide, qui irait prendre des photos de Harry en train de dormir un matin de Noël ? Le tout en rigolant ? Chez les Weasley, par dessus le marché ? Quelque chose de velu vint lui frotter le cou alors que Harry tentait de se rendormir, des fois qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve idiot et qu'en se rendormant, il parviendrait à se réveiller. Persuadé qu'un crétin avait laissé Pattenrond entrer dans la chambre et que le foutu chat en profitait pour le saluer, Harry voulut le repousser du bras et perçut une perturbation dans la force. Enfin, une dissonance franchement louche dans les ronflements.

Et tout à coup, les indices s'emboîtèrent avec une aisance et une logique aussi imparable qu'horrible : rires + Weasley + photo jumeaux ! Harry ouvrit des yeux de bêtes aux abois et l'horrible vérité se présenta sous ses yeux myopes. Durant son sommeil, les jumeaux s'étaient débrouillés pour l'installer en douce dans le lit de Ron et pour arranger leurs postures histoire de la rendre la plus compromettante et embarrassante possible. Ce n'était pas Pattenrond qui lui avait frotté le cou, mais les cheveux de Ron, lequel râlait d'avoir les doigts de Harry coincés dans les naseaux avant de pâlir horriblement en comprenant à son tour la vilenie jouée par les deux guignols qui riaient comme des ânes, chacun portant un appareil photo qui devaient malheureusement avoir bien servis.

-Vous avez pas osé!? braillèrent les deux piégés en dépit des évidences tout en se débattant pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, chacun chutant lourdement hors du lit en couinant.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Fred avec un grand sourire. Ce cher Georges et moi faisions simplement un safari photo, Luna a promis d'acheter chèrement des photos de Ronflaks Cornus et l'endroit nous semblait infesté, pas vrai, Georges ?

-Parfaitement, Fred, j'ajouterai que notre échec devrait être largement compensé par ces superbes clichés ! approuva son frère en immortalisant la chute.

Ils transplanèrent directement dans la cuisine en riant alors que les deux victimes se relevaient en attrapant une chaussure pour l'un et une lampe pour l'autre, décidés à se venger, mais se retrouvant comme deux andouilles face au mur. S'ensuivit un long moment embarrassant durant lesquels ils n'osèrent pas se regarder, rouge de honte.

-On a pas...

-Nan !

-Ouais, t'as raison... Ils nous ont piégés !

-Tout juste !

-On s'vengera !

-Parfaitement !

-Bon, les cadeaux !

-Ouais !

Rassurés et confortés dans leur virilité mise à mal par les deux blagueurs compulsifs, Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur les paquets disposés au pied de leurs lits respectifs pour le sacrosaint déballage que même les bêtises des jumeaux ne pouvaient gâcher bien longtemps. Même la vengeance passait en second. Noël n'arrivait qu'une fois l'an, alors que des occasions de se venger des jumeaux... D'accord, c'était tout aussi rare depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard, mais on avait le sens des priorité ou on ne l'avait pas.

Ce fut donc après avoir pris tout leur temps pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux que Ron et Harry daignèrent enfin descendre de leur chambre malgré l'heure outrageusement matinale pour trouver les jumeaux confortablement installés devant leur petit déjeuner tout en riant allègrement. Rires qui redoublèrent d'intensité à la vue de leurs victimes furibardes.

-Bande de crétins ! attaqua Ron avec une rare cruauté.

-Je croyais que vous étiez rentrés dormir chez vous ? asséna à son tour Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

-Allons, Harry, tu sais bien que pour des Sorciers majeurs, les distances ne comptent plus vraiment, répondit Fred avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait, vous deux ? demanda Mrs Weasley avec une expression sévère pour les jumeaux qui affichèrent des mines innocentes à peine moins crédible qu'un dentiste affirmant que nan, ça va pas faire mal, tout en enfournant la tenaille dans la bouche suppliciée.

Un raffut soudain depuis les escalier annonçant une arrivée imminente épargna aux jumeaux de répondre et aux victimes la honte d'endurer un récit détaillé de la blague. Ginny et Luna entrèrent dans la cuisine en se tenant la main, portant chacune le traditionnel pull tricoté à la main par Mrs Weasley, aux couleurs de Serdaigle et motif d'aigle pour Luna qui semblait ravie du cadeau. Ron roula des yeux et détourna le regard alors que sa sœur et sa copine s'installaient pour le petit déjeuner en approchant leurs chaises le plus près possible, au point que les jumeaux conseillèrent carrément à Luna de s'installer directement sur les genoux de Ginny, histoire de gagner du temps. Laquelle s'empourpra violemment quand Luna décida de suivre le conseil et l'incita fermement à se rasseoir sur sa chaise avec un regard inquiet en direction de sa mère qui affichait un visage sévère tout en les servant.

-Le professeur Lupin n'est pas encore réveillé ? s'étonna Harry en regardant autour de lui.

Ne manquait à l'appel plus que Hermione et Jessica, en plus de Lupin. Les Granger semblaient un peu tendus, ce qui surpris vaguement Harry, bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa part plus de l'absence de l'ancien Maraudeur. Il savait que sa condition l'épuisait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver assez mal en point, ces derniers temps. Le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis des mois avant son arrivée la veille n'était qu'un détail parfaitement secondaire.

-Je suppose que non, répondit Mr Granger. Il ne m'a pas semblé en forme, hier.

-Oh, il est toujours comme ça, le pauvre, intervint Mrs Weasley. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il va très bien. Et il s'est levé à l'aube, d'ailleurs, mais il est parti presqu'aussitôt, sans prendre la peine d'avaler un morceau malgré mes conseils.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Harry, déçu autant que surpris. Pourquoi ça ? Je voulais le remercier pour le livre sur les patronus !

-Pas la moindre idée, répondit Mrs Weasley. J'imagine que Dumbledore aura eu besoin de lui... Il a dit qu'il reviendrait pour le petit déjeuner, en tout cas. Je lui ai aussi proposé de rester pour le reste des vacances, Harry, il semblait tellement heureux de te revoir. Et je me suis dit que ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie !

-Génial ! Il a accepté ?

Mrs Weasley sourit devant l'expression ravie de Harry,

-Il était aussi enthousiaste que toi à l'idée, en tout cas, mais il faudra voir si Dumbledore n'a pas besoin de lui pour l'Ordre. Par contre, je me demande ce que font Hermione et Jessica...

Ron tourna vivement la tête vers l'escalier, une mine inquiète. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il trouvait vraiment bizarre leur absence et un horrible soupçon agitait la main dans son esprit. Il se leva, sous le regard intrigué de ses parents et moqueurs de ses frères et sœurs.

-Je vais voir, dit-il. C'est pas normal...

-Mange, Ron, j'y vais, intervint Mrs Granger en se levant à son tour. Ce n'est pas très correct pour un jeune homme d'entrer dans la chambre d'une jeune fille, taquina-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Des rires éclatèrent alors que tous repensaient à l'expérience de Harry le matin précédent. Mais Mrs Granger redoutait justement qu'une scène similaire se produise et préférait donc y aller elle-même, bien qu'elle ne voyait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Simplement, elle avait dans l'idée que Ron risquait de se montrer particulièrement borné tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas apporté la preuve écrite qu'Hermione était en bonne santé. Si Mrs Granger aurait trouvé ça mignon la veille, à présent qu'elle savait que les chances pour qu'Hermione finisse avec Ron étaient pour ainsi dire au niveau du centre de la Terre, elle percevait principalement la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Jessica. Et bien qu'elle éprouvait elle-même une certaine antipathie pour la jeune fille, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour la sécurité d'Hermione. Sa fille l'avait au moins convaincue sur ce point.

Elle ne fit pas trois pas en direction de l'escalier lorsque retentirent les pas des retardataires. Hermione fit son entrée en tirant à sa suite une Jessica présentant tous les symptômes d'une Roguite aiguë. Mrs Granger présuma que l'agent infectieux était le pull fait main modèle Weasley vert, dépourvu de motifs. Mrs Weasley avait visiblement manqué d'inspiration et n'avait pu se résoudre à reproduire le blason de Serpentard.

L'humeur de Jessica remonta un peu lorsqu'elle vit que Ron piquait une crise de rage en constatant que sa propre mère avait gaspillé de la laine pour faire un pull normalement destiné aux proches de la famille.

-Finalement, je vais peut-être le garder...

Malgré son amusement, Hermione afficha une mine exaspérée pour la forme et tira sa compagne par l'oreille en guise de réprimande. Mrs Granger ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ce faisant que la jeune fille portait une paire de boucles d'oreilles différentes de ce qu'elle portait les jours précédents. Au moins, de ce qu'elle voyait, sa fille savait choisir ses cadeaux.

-On commençait à s'inquiéter, déclara Mrs Weasley en les servant copieusement.

Jessica contempla son assiette pleine avec fatalisme. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, vu le repas particulièrement copieux auquel elle avait eu droit la veille, mais Mrs Weasley semblait ne pas connaître la notion de mesure. Elle afficha un grand sourire en voyant les jumeaux et leurs appareils photos.

-Ah, comment ça s'est passé, alors ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry et Ron se levèrent d'un bond, la même expression furieuse sur le visage, pendant que les autres personnes attablées échangeaient des regards surpris, à l'exception des jumeaux qui souriaient tout autant que la Serpentard.

-T'étais au courant ?! couina Harry, outré.

-L'opération ''Élargissement d'esprit'' a été un franc succès, Jessica, répondit Georges en ignorant les dindons de la farce.

-Comment vous avez pu vous faire aider par une Serpentard ?! s'énerva Ron en pointant un doigt rageur en direction de Jessica. Elle vous a joué un sale tour hier, non ?

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire à ce souvenir.

-Ah oui, cette petite mise en scène ! Les Serpentards sont vraiment retors, pas vrai, Ronnie ? C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de cette petite blague et on a mis les détails au points avant que Lupin arrive. C'est elle aussi qui a eu l'idée du rideau pour brouiller les pistes, comme quoi les Serpentards ne sont pas aussi bête qu'on le croyait !

-T'es vraiment impossible... soupira Hermione alors que sa petite amie ricanait méchamment devant l'expression de Harry et Ron. Mais je suis contente de voir qu'il y en a au moins deux chez les enfants Weasley, Ginny mise à part, bien sûr, pour voir que Jessica ne se résume pas à quelques clichés parfaitement idiots.

-Oh, ils le sont sûrement, répondit Jessica. Dépêchez-vous de les développer, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire. Vous avez fait quoi ?

-Patience, sœurette, on vous enverra les photos dès que possible !

Ron se cacha le visage entre les mains, mort de honte et de rage. C'était encore pire qu'il l'avait imaginé. Et pourtant, il pensait avoir envisagé le pire, mais force était d'avouer que l'alliance de ses frères et de la vipère était des plus cauchemardesque. Harry soupira, résigné, et se tourna vers Hermione, conscient qu'elle était probablement la seule capable d'avoir un semblant d'influence sur Jessica, sans vraiment savoir d'où lui venait cette certitude.

-Promets moi juste une chose, Hermione... Empêche la de faire circuler la photo dans tout Poudlard. Surtout coté Serpentard...

-Ah, au moins un qui le prend pas trop mal ! lança joyeusement Fred. Sans rancune, Harry, c'était surtout Ron qui était visé, tu n'es qu'une pauvre victime collatérale !

-Dîtes... Vous croyez que vous pouvez en tirer des grands formats ? Du genre poster géant à taille réelle ? demanda Jessica avec un sourire mauvais.

Pendant que blagueurs et victimes se chamaillaient plus ou moins joyeusement, Hermione se tourna vers ses parents et fit une légère moue. A voir leur expression, Jessica ne marquait pas franchement des points de ce coté. Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment empêcher Jessica d'afficher ces fameuses photos dans tout Poudlard. Et si elle ignorait ce que représentait ces photos, elle faisait confiance à l'esprit conjugué des jumeaux et de Jessica pour que ce soit parfaitement humiliant.

La rentrée promettait d'être des plus mouvementée...

-

Lupin transplana à bonne distance du Terrier. Dans le cas peu probable où il serait sous surveillance, il estimait plus sage de ne pas apparaître directement dans le jardin des Weasley. A peine arrivé, il scruta les environs avec soin durant quelques instants puis, ne voyant rien d'alarmant, entreprit de marcher en direction de la demeure tarabiscotée des Weasley. La matinée avait été riche en évènements, mais Dumbledore lui avait assuré que l'Ordre n'aurait pas un besoin urgent de ses services, aussi pouvait-il accepter l'offre de Mrs Weasley, pour son plus grand plaisir.

C'était agréable d'être entouré d'amis, surtout en cette période de l'année. Immanquablement, ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Lorsqu'il était lui-même un étudiant à Poudlard, à tenter tant bien que mal de réfréner les ardeurs de James et Sirius. Ces deux-là portaient sur leurs seules épaules la plus grande responsabilité dans la réputation de fauteurs de troubles des Maraudeurs, bien qu'il lui arrivait également de faire honneur à ses amis. Pettigrow, pour sa part, tenait plus du suiveur. Il participait volontiers, mais ne prenait jamais la moindre initiative. Et il y avait eu Sutter...

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Lupins. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il n'avait plus repensé à la jeune femme. Pourtant, elle avait eu l'étoffe d'un Maraudeur. Si seulement Sirius n'avait pas agi en crétin fini, il était persuadé qu'elle aurait fini par rejoindre leur petite bande, et pas seulement par alliance, comme ce fut le cas de Lily. Il lui était difficile de réaliser que Sutter était morte, elle aussi. Ainsi, il était vraiment le dernier représentant encore en vie de ces temps où l'insouciance était reine. D'aucun dirait qu'il restait également Pettigrow, mais il ne comptait pas. Aux yeux de Lupin, Pettigrow était mort le jour où il avait trahi ceux qui le considéraient comme un ami. Et il espérait pouvoir concrétiser cet état de fait avant de mourir lui-même. L'idée que Pettigrow leur survivrait tous lui était insupportable. S'il devait mourir, il espérait au minimum pouvoir l'entrainer dans sa chute.

Mais quelque part, il s'étonnait de n'apprendre la mort de Sutter que maintenant. Ils avaient tout de même été amis durant quelques années. Bon, depuis cette époque, ils s'étaient considérablement éloignés, mais au point qu'on ne lui apprenne pas son décès ? Les vieilles rancœurs avaient malheureusement la vie dure... Lorsqu'il avait revu Jessica au Terrier, Lupin avait espéré avoir l'occasion de clarifier certaines choses avec Sutter, mais il semblerait que ce ne serait désormais plus possible...

Secouant la tête tout en entrant dans le Terrier, Lupin espéra que la nouvelle génération connaitrait moins de revers et de drame que la sienne. Il sourit en voyant Harry se précipiter dans sa direction, lui demandant pourquoi il avait mit aussi longtemps pour revenir, de l'inquiétude dans la voix. En effet, son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore avait été plus long qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévu. Sans s'étendre inutilement, il annonça la nouvelle à Harry qui manifesta sa joie de savoir que Lupin resterait pour le reste des vacances et le suivit dans le salon où les occupants du Terriers étaient installés pour profiter de la matinée. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il apercevait Ginny et Luna confortablement installées dans un fauteuil. Il trouvait rassurant de constater que l'amour avait toujours sa place malgré l'époque troublée dans laquelle ils vivaient, quand bien même cet amour était quelque peu particulier. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Étant lui-même sujet au rejet, il se sentait d'instinct solidaire de ceux qui étaient considérés comme hors de la norme. Il espérait simplement que l'empathie de Luna ne poserait pas de problème sur le long terme...

Son attention se porta ensuite sur le divan, où Hermione discutait avec ses parents. A coté, Jessica écoutait d'une oreille distraite et avec une expression d'ennui profond. Sa ressemblance avec sa mère était réellement frappante et Lupin avait par moment la sensation d'avoir remonté le temps. L'illusion ne tenait pas bien longtemps, pourtant, remplacée par la pensée que Sutter n'était plus de ce monde. Comme Sirius. Et comme James.

Luttant contre cette vague de mélancolie, Lupin s'avança en direction de Jessica. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur, le considérant avec cette expression d'ennui qui lui était si particulière. Il en avait longuement fait les frais lorsqu'il était professeur à Poudlard. A l'époque, pourtant, il n'avait pas osé aborder la jeune fille pour lui parler de sa mère, malgré son envie. Les Serpentards lui menaient la vie dure et Jessica était alors bien moins sociable qu'aujourd'hui. Le changement était réellement époustouflant, en fait, quand il y pensait. Bien que curieux des raisons de cette évolution, Lupin estimait qu'il ne lui appartenait pas d'interroger la jeune fille à ce sujet. De plus, il avait mieux à faire pour le moment.

-Puis-je prendre un peu de votre temps, Miss Wingdal ?

Avec désinvolture, Jessica haussa une épaule. Amusé, Lupin plongea une main dans sa veste et en sortit un petit rectangle qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Curieuse et intriguée par ce que Lupin pouvait bien vouloir à sa petite amie, Hermione se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Jessica qui fixait la photographie avec stupéfaction et laissa pour sa part échapper un petit cri de surprise. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Jessica. Du moins le crut-elle au premier abord, avant de comprendre son erreur. Attirés par son exclamation stupéfaite, les autres personnes présentes se regroupèrent autour du divan afin de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Sur la photo, Émilie Sutter souriait avec insolence à l'appareil tout en agrippant le bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Le jeune Sirius affichait une mine boudeuse en essayant de récupérer son bras, sans grand succès. De l'autre coté de la jeune fille qui occupait crânement le centre de la photo, un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et présentant une grande ressemblance avec Harry se moquait ouvertement de la position délicate de son ami, présentant à l'objectif une mine moqueuse. Enfin, une version plus jeune, mais tout aussi maladive de Lupin souriait avec un mélange d'amusement et d'indulgence.

-Emilie Sutter dans toute sa splendeur ! Commenta Lupin avec amusement. A l'origine, nous voulions simplement prendre une photo de nous trois. Votre mère passait par là et s'est bien évidemment invitée. Elle a menacé Queudver des pires outrages jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la photographie, terrifié.

-Ça me rappelle effectivement quelqu'un, cette attitude, intervint Hermione avec ironie.

Jessica ne réagit pas, fascinée par la photo qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Lupin n'avait pas exagéré la ressemblance entre la mère et la fille, bien qu'Hermione notait déjà de subtiles différences qu'elle seule pouvait distinguer.

-Lorsque nous avons pris la photo, Emilie redoublait d'efforts pour séduire Sirius, poursuivit Lupin avec nostalgie. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il affectait de donner l'impression que son attitude le dérangeait, mais en réalité, il était ravi de l'attention que lui portait notre camarade de classe. Malheureusement pour lui, son égo a prit le dessus et quelques semaines plus tard, nous apprenions à notre grande stupéfaction qu'Emilie sortait avec Harold...

Lupin se prit à se demander comment les choses auraient tourné si Sirius ne s'était pas montré aussi borné. Très certainement différemment, mais il ne pouvait dire si cela aurait constitué un mieux ou non... Cette incursion inopinée dans la vie de sa mère troublait autant qu'elle fascinait Jessica. Sa mère lui semblait si pleine de vie, si heureuse. A quoi pouvait-elle penser en ce moment précis, qu'un futur traitre immortalisait. Imaginait-elle à ce moment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à séduire Sirius Black et finirait par épouser Harold Wingdal ? Et elle ne devait certainement pas se douter que quelques années plus tard, elle mourrait en donnant la vie. Une sensation poignante envahit brusquement Jessica qui sentit ses yeux la picoter. Cette femme qui riait sous ses yeux avait perdu la vie en la mettant au monde... Pourtant, elle était là, insouciante, heureuse, tiraillant le bras de Sirius pour l'approcher d'elle, riant avec ses amis...

Si la photo d'Hermione qu'elle avait vue dans la chambre de ses parents l'avait mise mal à l'aise par son immobilisme de mort, celle-ci lui donnait la chair de poule en raison de l'illusion de vie qu'elle renfermait. Réprimant un frisson, et luttant contre le picotement de plus en plus irritant de ses yeux, elle se força à sourire tout en tendant la photo à Lupin.

-Merci, professeur, j'ai été ravie de pouvoir enfin voir ma mère.

Elle le pensait sincèrement, malgré le poids qu'elle ressentait. A présent, sa mère n'était plus une ombre sans visage, bien que réconfortante. Elle pouvait enfin mettre un visage sur la femme qui lui avait donné la vie. Un visage qui était pratiquement le sien... Lupin ne fit pas un mouvement pour reprendre la photographie, pourtant, secouant la tête avec un sourire empreint de nostalgie.

-Je vous en prie, Miss Wingdal, gardez-la. Je pense que votre mère aurait aimé qu'elle vous revienne. De plus, elle prenait la poussière dans un carton, chez moi... Je pense qu'elle sera plus utile en votre possession.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation et lisant dans le regard du loup-garou qu'il n'en démordrait pas, Jessica hocha la tête et se leva afin d'aller ranger la photo à l'abri, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione. Cette dernière la suivit du regard, les sourcils légèrement froncés, pendant que ses amis discutaient entre eux de la photo. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Jessica la troublait, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à véritablement mettre le doigt dessus. Constatant que Harry interrogeait Lupin sur sa jeunesse à Poudlard, elle se leva, comprenant qu'elle n'apprendrait rien de plus au sujet d'Emilie Sutter pour le moment, et monta à son tour les escaliers. Occupés à commenter ce qu'ils avaient vu, personne ne prêta attention à son départ en dehors de ses parents, lesquels gardèrent le silence en dépit d'une moue désabusée.

Arrivée devant la porte, Hermione hésita brièvement, puis tourna la poignée. Celle-ci n'offrit aucune résistance, lui épargnant de devoir tambouriner au battant ou faire usage de sa baguette. Elle entra donc dans la chambre et se figea aussitôt en apercevant Jessica assise sur le lit, lui tournant le dos, le visage caché dans ses mains. Dans le silence de la chambre, Hermione distingua les sanglots étouffés de la jeune fille et s'avança résolument vers elle, s'asseyant à ses cotés pour passer un bras rassurant par dessus les épaules de Jessica. Elle s'était attendue à ce que la Serpentard lui offre une certaine résistance, mais au contraire, elle se jeta presque dans les bras de la Gryffondor, s'accrochant à elle d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Malgré son trouble de la voir ainsi, Hermione se contenta de la serrer contre elle en la berçant légèrement, la laissant pleurer contre son épaule et attendant qu'elle se calme d'elle-même. Malgré sa perplexité et son inquiétude, Hermione se sentait touchée de constater à quel point Jessica parvenait à baisser sa garde en sa présence. Elle se dévoilait entièrement, sans le moindre artifice, laissait Hermione la voir dans son état de vulnérabilité la plus complète. Un sentiment d'amour puissant envahit la jeune fille qui posa ses lèvres sur le front de Jessica tout en resserrant doucement son étreinte, lui communiquant toute la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

Après de longues minutes, Jessica se calma, peu à peu. Elle resta pourtant un long moment dans les bras d'Hermione, profitant de sa présence, de la douceur et de la chaleur de son corps. Finalement, elle se redressa et adressa à Hermione un sourire contrit, légèrement embarrassé.

-Excuse-moi...

-C'est rien, Jessica. Ça va mieux ?

La Serpentard hocha lentement la tête pendant qu'Hermione lui caressait le dos avec douceur. D'un mouvement de tête, elle indiqua la photo posée sur la table de chevet.

-Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais de les voir comme ça, insouciants alors qu'ils allaient tous mourir, ou presque... Ça m'a déprimée... En plus, quelque part, c'est à cause de moi que ma mère est morte...

-Arrête, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sévère. Tu n'as aucune responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'y peux rien si ta mère n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement et pour ce qu'on en sait, elle était peut-être malade à ce moment !

Son regard s'attarda sur la photo où Emilie Sutter et les Maraudeurs souriaient joyeusement, puis elle replongea dans les émeraudes qu'elle aimait tant. Même si les yeux de Jessica étaient un peu rougis et bouffis par les larmes qu'elle avait versé.

-Quant aux autres, on ne peut malheureusement rien faire non plus... Le seul que nous aurions pu sauver, c'était Sirius, mais nous avons échoué... Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, Jessica. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que nous. C'est le présent et le futur, qui compte. Notre futur.

-Je sais, Hermione, je vais pas non plus faire une déprime, hein ! Au pire, je me consolerai aux dépends de l'autre... Jessica s'interrompit brusquement et contempla Hermione. Notre futur ?

-Bien sûr. Tu fais partie de ma vie, Jess, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'envisager mon avenir sans toi !

-Un instant, 'mione, tu pourrai me redire ça dans un instant, le temps que je trouve de quoi l'enregistrer histoire d'en faire profiter Poil de Carotte ! Une beuglante fera parfaitement l'affaire...

Hermione éclata de rire. Quelque part, elle était soulagée de constater que Jessica avait retrouvé son mordant naturel. C'était l'attitude qui lui plaisait le plus chez elle. Rassurée, elle se leva d'un mouvement souple et prit les mains de Jessica afin de l'aider à se lever. Celle-ci s'exécuta, mais trouva le moyen de trébucher et de plaquer Hermione contre le mur, leurs lèvres séparées par quelques centimètres seulement.

-Je... je crois qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres, dit précipitamment Hermione.

-S'ils sont pas fichus de se débrouiller dix minutes sans nous, dommage pour eux... répliqua Jessica en approchant doucement son visage.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir. Ce simple contact éphémère lui procurait un plaisir plus intense que tous les baisers que Krum avait pu lui donner, la confortant dans la certitude qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

-Quelqu'un risque de monter... reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Les lèvres de Jessica la réduisirent au silence. Hermione répondit aussitôt au baiser, avec une passion grandissante. Elle oublia aussitôt tout le reste. Seule Jessica avait une existence réelle à ses yeux en ce moment et seuls comptaient ses lèvres et son corps contre le sien. Elle avait besoin de la sentir dans ses bras, de la toucher et de l'embrasser, de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas uniquement le fruit de son imagination ou un simple rêve. Un toussotement insistant la ramena pourtant à la réalité alors qu'une de ses mains montait à l'assaut d'une courbe particulièrement prometteuse. Hermione s'empourpra violemment en apercevant sa mère qui se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte, posant sur le couple un regard particulièrement sévère, au point que la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de lui trouver une vague ressemblance avec McGonagall.

-On... s'apprêtait à descendre ! Glapit Hermione d'une voix aigüe tout en retirant précipitamment sa main un rien compromettante, espérant que sa mère ne l'avait pas remarquée.

-Je vois ça... répliqua Mrs Granger avec une certaine froideur. Tu es grande et j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Hermione, mais vous pourriez au moins fermer la porte a clé... N'importe qui aurait pu entrer !

-Oui, c'est pas comme si les gens avaient l'habitude de frapper avant d'entrer, intervint Jessica en adressant à la mère d'Hermione un regard noir.

La Gryffondor se mordit les lèvres. C'était de pire en pire. Elle connaissait assez Jessica pour savoir comment elle fonctionnait, désormais. Elle la savait au moins aussi embarrassée qu'elle, sinon plus, et Jessica avait une manière horriblement particulière pour dissimuler ce genre de sentiment...

-J'ai frappé ! Répondit Mrs Granger. Mais vu que personne ne répondait, je suis entrée pour m'assurer que tout allait bien ! Ça aurait pu être Ron, bon sang !

Un sourire horrible étira les lèvres de Jessica qui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Hermione lui écrasa le pied sans ménagement, lui intimant un silence douloureux. La Serpentard lui adressa un regard de reproche, mais Hermione le soutint sans ciller, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Jessica aborder la question de Ron. Plus que jamais, il ne fallait pas que sa petite amie contrarie sa mère, sans quoi elle risquait de se montrer bien plus hostile à sa relation avec Jessica.

-Verrouiller la porte n'aurait rien changé, maman, expliqua-t-elle avec une moue contrite. Si Ron était tombé sur une porte verrouillée sans réponse... Il l'aurait probablement enfoncée, persuadé que Jessica essayait de me tuer... Mais tu as raison, on devrait faire plus attention.

Tout en achevant sa phrase, elle adressa un regard appuyé à Jessica qui répondit par une moue contrariée avant de quitter la chambre, lançant un regard noir à la mère d'Hermione au passage. Mrs Granger la regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers sa fille, toujours aussi sévère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve, franchement ? Plus je la vois, moins je comprends ce qui peut te plaire chez elle !

-Tu l'a vue lorsque Lupin lui a donné la photo, maman ?

Mrs Granger hésita, puis hocha la tête, à contrecœur. Oui, elle l'avait vue. La dernière fois qu'elle avait aperçu une telle expression chez la jeune fille, c'était dans sa chambre, lorsqu'elle contemplait la photo d'Hermione.

-Alors garde cette image en tête, parce que c'est la vraie Jessica que tu as vu à ce moment.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se montre aussi odieuse le reste du temps ? S'énerva Mrs Granger. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se montre pas aussi aimable et tendre que tu la prétends ? Franchement, Hermione, je commence à me demander si tu la connais vraiment...

Hermione accusa le coup, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était pire qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Si jamais elle ne parvenait pas à convaincre sa mère, elle risquait de croire que c'était Ron qui avait raison à son sujet.

-C'est sa façon de se protéger, maman ! Tu nous as surprises dans une situation assez... embarrassante, reprit Hermione en rougissant. Je sais que ça paraît complètement idiot, mais Jessica est comme ça... quand elle se sent en difficulté, elle n'arrive à reprendre contenance qu'en se montrant sarcastique.

-Tu as raison, Hermione, c'est complètement idiot...

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'elle a vécu, maman... Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais s'il te plait, ne la juge pas aussi durement. Il a fallu des mois pour qu'elle commence à se montrer un peu aimable envers Ginny et Luna. Et je ne parle même pas du mal qu'elle a eu à s'ouvrir à moi... Tu ne peux pas lui demander de se dévoiler à papa et toi en seulement quelques jours...

La mère et la fille se fixèrent un long moment. Mrs Granger finit par secouer la tête en soupirant. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et s'inquiétait pour Hermione. Sa seule certitude, c'était que s'il existait une personne capable de comprendre Jessica Wingdal, c'était bien sa fille. Pourtant, elle savait que l'amour pouvait rendre aveugle...

-Elle se rend compte que ce serait plus simple si elle venait nous dire clairement ce qu'elle ressent, Hermione ? A se montrer fuyante et désagréable, elle ne nous aide pas à apprendre à la connaître et à l'apprécier.

-Je sais qu'elle n'en a pas l'air, mais Jessica est extrêmement timide, maman. A sa manière, en tout cas...

Mrs Granger ouvrit des yeux ronds. Timide ? Jamais il ne lui serait venue à l'idée d'associer Jessica et la timidité. A ses yeux, les deux termes étaient antinomiques au possible. Elle se plaqua la main sur le visage, sentant venir la migraine.

-Hermione... Tu ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un de normal ? Peu importe que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, juste quelqu'un de normal...

-Les gens normaux ont tendance à être ennuyeux, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire amusé. Jessica est peut-être incompréhensible, mais elle m'amuse. Maman, elle me ferait presque oublier les études !

Mrs Granger manqua en tomber à la renverse. Cet aveu d'Hermione était bien plus convaincant que la plus enflammée des déclarations d'amour. Son mari et elle n'avaient donc plus qu'à ronger leur frein et se montrer patients, en espérant ne pas se tromper en se fiant au jugement d'Hermione. Levant les yeux au ciel en maudissant la jeune génération, Mrs Granger ouvrit les bras en direction d'Hermione qui vint l'enlacer, rassurée de voir que sa mère s'était au moins résignée.

-Au fait, je peux te poser une question, Hermione ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est comment, avec une fille ?

Hermione fixa sa mère avec incrédulité. Voir Ron subitement prôner l'amour et l'entente avec les Serpentard lui aurait semblé bien moins improbable que ça.

-Maman ! Et papa, t'en fais quoi ?

-Ben quoi, simple curiosité, s'amusa Mrs Granger. Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter ton père, rassure-toi, sinon j'aurais tenté l'expérience plutôt que te demander !

-Non mais vraiment... soupira Hermione en quittant la chambre, suivie par sa mère qui affichait un sourire victorieux, ravie d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

-

Confortablement installée sur un fauteuil, avec Luna en guise de coussin, Ginny observait ses frères et ses parents d'un air songeur. La photo que Lupin avait offerte à Jessica lui avait donné matière à réfléchir sur bien des points, à commencer que malgré certains inconvénients, dont un lui envoyait régulièrement des regards désapprobateur, elle avait dans l'ensemble la chance de faire partie d'une famille unie. Si on ne comptait pas Percy, bien sûr, ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué, s'apercevait-elle. Ses parents s'étaient toujours coupés en quatre pour que leurs enfants puissent s'épanouir au mieux, malgré leurs difficultés financières et la réputation familiale au sein de certains cercles penchant plus pour Voldemort que Dumbledore. Il en était de même pour Hermione, bien que fille unique et issue de parents moldus, ces derniers faisaient leur possible pour leur fille et la jeune fille lui avait souvent parlé de l'affection qu'elle portait à ses parents.

Mais pour Harry, Luna et Jessica, la famille était un sujet qui amenait plus de souffrance que de joie. Harry ne parlait jamais des Dursley et il suffisait de l'entendre parler en ce moment même avec Lupin au sujet des Maraudeurs pour comprendre que ses parents lui manquaient et qu'il aurait souhaité les connaître. Quant à la mort de Sirius, c'était un sujet tabou, bien qu'il semblait avoir enfin fait son deuil. Notant que Ginny la regardait, Harry lui adressa un sourire poli, bien qu'on y percevait une certaine gêne. La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire aimable, tachant de le rendre purement amical. Elle ne voulait pas que son ami ne se fasse la moindre idée. Encore qu'il y avait peu de chances, désormais, vu la manière dont Luna resserra ses bras autour d'elle avec une certaine possessivité. Sans même se retourner, Ginny savait que la Serdaigle lançait un regard d'avertissement à Harry, qui reporta bien vite son attention sur Lupin pour écouter une énième bêtise de son père et de son parrain.

-Jalouse ? s'amusa Ginny en levant un bras pour caresser délicatement la joue de Luna d'une manière rassurante.

-Pas du tout... répondit Luna d'une voix lointaine. Je sais que tu m'aimes.

Ce que Ginny savait être parfaitement vrai. Elle se redressa et remua pour faire face à Luna, l'observant avec attention et amusement.

-Tu le fais exprès, en fait ! Ça t'amuse de narguer Harry, c'est ça ?

L'air parfaitement innocent de Luna fit rire Ginny qui l'embrassa brièvement, amusée par son attitude. Au moins, Luna pouvait se permettre ce genre de choses. Elle avait la sensation que si Jessica s'amusait à ça, son très cher frère voudrait bien moins réagir. Elle prévoyait d'ailleurs qu'elle allait bien rire à ce moment là.

Luna cessa soudain de bisouiller le cou de Ginny pour fixer l'escalier, l'air d'attendre. Depuis le divan, Ron se frappa la tempe d'une manière éloquente, s'attirant une taloche sur le crane de la part de sa mère et un ''arrête de te moquer de notre future belle-sœur'' d'un des jumeaux hilare. Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, Jessica en jaillit à grand pas et alla s'installer dans un coin, le visage si sombre que personne n'osa aller lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Luna était tout aussi intriguée que les autres, mais pour une raison différente. Elle pensait savoir ce qui travaillait son amie. Pour une raison ou une autre, elle parvenait peu à peu à franchir le barrage de Jessica. Jusqu'ici, elle avait eu la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait que du fait que la Serpentard était plus détendue en sa présence et baissait légèrement sa garde, mais elle commençait à douter de cette explication.

En bonne Serdaigle, Luna comprenait parfaitement le fonctionnement de son empathie, ce qui lui permettait d'exercer un certain contrôle dessus. Elle ne laissait filtrer qu'une infime quantité de sensations en provenance de ses proches, ceci afin de pouvoir deviner leur état émotionnel avec plus de précision qu'en temps normal. Elle estimait que c'était la meilleure manière d'aider ses amis et de profiter de son état que de pouvoir comprendre s'ils avaient besoin de soutien ou, au contraire, qu'on les laisse en paix. Toutefois, elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de la part de Jessica avant ces dernières semaines. Son occlumencie l'en empêchait et Luna n'avait jamais fait l'effort de tenter de passer outre, par respect pour son amie. Et à la voir si contrariée en ce moment, Luna doutait que Jessica avait abandonné son armure d'occlumencie, bien au contraire. Cela ne pouvait donc signifier que son empathie gagnait en intensité. S'assurant d'avoir l'attention de Ginny, Luna regarda ensuite en direction de Jessica, puis revint sur sa petite amie avec une moue et un léger mouvement de tête en direction de la Serpentard. Ginny cligna des yeux, puis comprit le message : Luna percevait quelque chose émanant de Jessica, ce qui n'était pas normal et ne pouvait donc signifier qu'une seule chose... Elle hocha simplement la tête. Elles en discuteraient en tête à tête, inutile d'inquiéter inutilement les autres, d'autant que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne savait si voir l'empathie de Luna s'amplifier était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Hermione et sa mère descendirent ensuite, bien plus calmes que Ginny s'y était attendue. Elle supposait que l'état actuel de Jessica signifiait qu'elle avait eu une autre prise de bec avec Mrs Granger, mais dans ce cas, celle-ci aurait en tout logique dû se montrer de mauvaise humeur également. Sauf si, bien sûr, Hermione était intervenue pour calmer au moins sa mère. Avec intérêt, Ginny regarda Hermione aller s'installer à côté de Jessica et prendre appui sur son épaule pour murmurer à son oreille. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la cadette des Weasley alors qu'elle anticipait la suite des évènements, au moment même où Ron se levait, l'air furieux et transpirant la jalousie inconsciente par tous les pores.

-Qu'est ce que tu manigances, toi, encore ?!

Hermione et Jessica posèrent exactement le même regard sur Ron, puis s'entre-regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Harry se plaqua la main sur le front. Lui-même commençait à trouver son ami un peu pesant, à la longue.

-Tiens, c'est toi qui tente de détruire le monde, 'Mione, maintenant ? s'amusa Jessica.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! s'énerva Ron.

-Aaaah, donc tu m'accuses d'écouter ce qu'Hermione souhaite me dire et qui ne concerne qu'elle et moi ? C'est quoi, ça, du complotage par politesse interposée ?

-Bon, cette fois je commence à en avoir assez...

Tout en parlant, Hermione se redressa et fit face à un rouquin partagé entre la rage et l'inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout la lueur agacée dans l'œil d'Hermione, laquelle lui tapota la poitrine d'un index rageur.

-Je sais que t'en pince pour moi, Ron, et jusqu'ici j'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas te brusquer, mais plus ça va, plus tu deviens envahissant et je ne le supporte plus !

Les Granger échangèrent un regard inquiet, se demandant s'ils devaient intervenir. En désespoir de cause, ils regardèrent en direction de Ginny et Luna qui, la surprise passée, secouèrent négativement la tête. Ginny connaissait assez Hermione pour savoir qu'elle saurait gérer, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais si Hermione avait mis ses parents au courant, ça ne signifiait donc plus qu'une seule chose. Elle ne gardait le secret sur sa relation avec Jessica uniquement en raison de Ron.

-Je crois qu'il est grand temps que je t'explique ce qu'il en est vraiment, Ron...

Aussitôt, Jessica bondit sur ses pieds en levant la main, imitant Hermione en classe avec un cynisme qui fit pouffer toute personne ayant connu Hermione à Poudlard.

-Moi, moi, laisse moi lui dire !

Hermione la regarda fixement. Elle ne se sentait pas vexée, connaissant assez Jessica pour savoir qu'elle était plus taquine qu'autre chose et qu'elle souhaitait réellement mettre Ron au courant. En temps normal, elle aurait refusé, histoire de ménager un peu le rouquin, mais la colère aidant, elle se sentait d'humeur sadique et avait envie de faire plaisir à sa petite amie. D'autant que ça lui remonterait certainement le moral.

-Fais-toi plaisir, Jess, répondit-elle en faisant un pas de coté.

Ginny et Luna fixèrent la scène avec incrédulité alors que Jessica se frottait les mains avec un sourire horriblement sadique sur les lèvres. Elle s'approcha de Ron qui lui retournait un regard parfaitement haineux et méfiant malgré sa curiosité et lui plaqua les mains sur les épaules.

-Ron...

-Quoi ?! aboya-t-il.

-Tu sais, il faut vraiment que tu saches une chose très, mais alors très importante... On a essayé de te le cacher, d'ailleurs on pensait pas que tu serais aussi stupide pour pas t'en rendre compte plus tôt tellement ça me semblait évident...

-Hého, elle se fiche de moi, là !

-...mais vu que tu es plus bouché que le derrière d'un Troll, poursuivit Jessica, imperturbable, il faut vraiment que je te dise...

-Me dire quoi ?

-Ron... Je suis ta mère ! Dans mes bras, fiston !

Un grand silence s'abattit dans le Terrier, brisé par le claquement sec de la main d'Hermione se plaquant sur son front. Forcément, elle avait été optimiste de croire que sa Jessica allait se contenter de balancer la bombe, il fallait évidemment qu'elle fasse tourner Ron en bourrique. Et à coup de références qu'il n'avait aucune chance de comprendre, bien entendu...

-Tu me prends pour un demeuré ou quoi ?! cria Ron, fou de rage.

-Enfin, il a compris ! renchérit Jessica en levant les bras en l'air, comme pour remercier le ciel. L'aura fallu le temps, quand même !

Ron voulut se jeter sur Jessica, fou de rage, mais Ginny et Luna, qui avaient prévu sa réaction, bien qu'ayant anticipé une raison différente, le retinrent par les bras, rapidement aidées par les jumeaux qui n'en pouvaient plus de rire. La Serpentard se fendit d'un sourire méprisant, puis s'éloigna en entraînant une Hermione perplexe à sa suite.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit pour nous, Jess ? chuchota Hermione. Je croyais que tu n'attendais que ça !

-C'est le cas, 'Mione, et crois moi que ça a été très dur de résister, mais c'est pas le bon moment.

-Et c'est quoi, pour toi, le bon moment ?

Jessica se fendit d'un sourire mauvais.

-Oublie que j'ai demandé, reprit très vite Hermione. En fait, je préfère pas le savoir... Mais tu as conscience que tu viens peut-être de rater ta seule occasion de lui annoncer toi-même ? Parce que je sais pas si je te laisserais le faire une autre fois...

Il lui suffisait de voir l'état actuel de Ron, qui se débattait furieusement en vociférant des menaces en tout genre pour comprendre qu'elle avait peut-être eu une mauvaise idée en laissant Jessica faire des siennes. Mais d'un autre coté, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Non, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Ron arrête de les déranger à tout va et de ce coté, elle avait dans l'idée que la situation allait empirer...

-Du calme, Ron ! intervint Mrs Weasley. Tu es ridicule de te mettre dans cet état pour une simple plaisanterie, même si j'admets qu'elle était de mauvais goût !

-Crois-moi, Ron, même moi je pensais que ça allait être bien pire que ça, lança Hermione en roulant des yeux. Dis-toi que...

Sans prévenir, Hermione se sentit basculer en arrière, puis les lèvres de Jessica se posèrent sur les siennes pour un baiser digne d'un film. Du coin de l'œil, elle constata que Ron s'était figé, une expression horrifiée sur le visage, si blanc qu'il ressemblait à un bonhomme de neige affublé d'une perruque rousse. Il semblait hurler d'horreur, mais pas un son ne sortait de sa bouche. Les jumeaux manifestèrent une légère surprise avant d'échanger un regard, puis de sourire. D'un même mouvement, ils bondirent en avant, sortirent leurs appareils photos et immortalisèrent l'expression de Ron.

-LA, c'était le bon moment ! s'écria Jessica avec un grand sourire une fois le baiser rompu.

Hermione hésitait entre lui coller une baffe, lui crier dessus et éclater de rire, mais un bruit sourd lui apprit que les derniers neurones encore vaguement en activité de Ron venaient de lâcher l'affaire pour fermer boutique, provoquant l'évanouissement du rouquin.

-Je suppose que tu es satisfaite ? soupira Hermione en se demandant comment son coming-out aurait pu se dérouler plus mal.

-Le professeur Rogue va être très déçu, intervint Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

Effectivement, c'était une possibilité, devait admettre Hermione. Malgré tout, elle en voulait à Jessica, quand bien même elle avait conscience qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

-

A peine le dîner terminé, Hermione monta dans sa chambre, suivie par Jessica. Elle était furieuse. Ron avait fini par reprendre conscience et se remettait peu à peu du choc, bien qu'il semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Hermione ou Jessica. Les Weasley n'étaient pas non plus très réjouis de la manière dont Jessica avait mis les points sur les i de tout le monde, ce qu'Hermione ne pouvait vraiment leur reprocher vu l'impact que l'annonce avait eu sur Ron. Quant à ses propres parents... Elle n'avait pas osé leur demander ce qu'ils en pensaient, de peur de la réponse. Dire qu'elle venait tout juste d'affirmer à sa mère que Jessica était quelqu'un d'adorable...

-Tu comptes me faire la tête longtemps ? demanda Jessica avec une moue.

-Et toi, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il a fallu que tu en fasses des tonnes ?! Jess, par Merlin, tu sais que je t'aime, mais là, c'était du sadisme pur et simple !

Jessica soupira et voulut prendre Hermione dans ses bras, mais celle-ci se dégagea brusquement, furieuse. Chaque fois qu'elle oubliait que Jessica était à Serpentard pour une bonne raison, celle-ci trouvait le moyen de le lui rappeler de la pire des manières possible.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, au juste ? demanda Jessica avec lassitude. Que je m'excuse ?

-Ce serait un bon point de départ, tu crois pas ? T'as conscience que Ron aurait pu faire une attaque ?

-Oh, ça va, hein, c'est toi qui m'a donnée carte blanche !

Difficilement, Hermione se retint de lui envoyer la lampe au visage. Le pire, c'était que Jessica avait raison. Si elle avait assumé sa propre situation, elle aurait elle-même annoncé à Ron qu'elle était avec Jessica. Sans doute le lui aurait-elle dit un peu brusquement, mais rien de comparable avec ce que Jessica lui avait infligé. Seulement, quand Jessica s'était proposée, elle s'était sentie soulagée et avait bêtement oublié que non seulement Jessica n'allait pas simplement se contenter de lui dire, mais qu'elle n'allait pas non plus rater une si belle occasion de se venger de Ron.

-Je t'avais demandé de ne pas profiter de notre relation pour faire rager Ron...

Jessica soupira en s'adossant au mur. A présent qu'elle était calmée, elle avait conscience d'avoir un petit peu exagéré, mais quand même, fallait pas non plus pousser...

-Hermione, je n'ai jamais profité de notre relation pour faire rager Ron, comme tu dis. Je lui ai révélé notre relation, avec ta permission, je te rappelle. C'est ma faute s'il a réagi comme ça ?

-Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu va me faire croire que tu n'avais pas prévu qu'il allait très mal le prendre ? T'espérais obtenir une réaction de ce genre !

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Hermione regarda dehors par la fenêtre. Elle ne vit que son propre reflet, la nuit étant déjà tombée depuis longtemps.

-Bon, d'accord, j'ai été un peu loin, admit Jessica en glissant une main dans son dos. Mais franchement, t'as vu sa tête ?

-C'était pas drôle, Jess... répondit Hermione en remuant légèrement.

Jessica venait de se serrer contre son dos et malgré sa colère, elle appréciait ce contact. Et puis, il ne s'agissait pas que de Ron. Si encore elle s'était contentée de le dire, mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'elle l'embrasse devant tout le monde sans même lui demander son avis ni même la prévenir ! Elle se retourna avec l'intention de lui crier dessus, mais se retrouva face à face avec une adorable mine contrite de gamine consciente qu'elle a fait une bêtise.

-Parce que tu crois que ça va marcher ? tenta Hermione qui sentait sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil face à ces yeux magnifique et cette expression des plus mignonne.

-Bah, ça vaut le coup d'essayer, nan ?

Hermione éclata de rire avant de pouvoir se retenir. Elle posa une main sur son front, soupirant avec résignation. Impossible de revenir en arrière, même avec un retourneur de temps. Et puis, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'était pas si terrible que ça... Ron allait sans doute bouder quelques temps, mais ça, elle avait l'habitude et y était préparée. Au fond d'elle, elle ne parvenait pas à vraiment en vouloir à Jessica. Une petite part d'elle-même lui murmurait qu'après tout, Ron avait eu ce qu'il méritait, mais elle l'ignora résolument. Elle avait toujours su que Jessica pouvait se montrer particulièrement mauvaise envers ceux qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Et en l'occurrence, elle détestait Ron. Alors qu'elle s'était étonnée qu'elle se soit contentée d'envoyer paître sa mère lorsqu'elle avait comploté pour la caser avec Ron, elle s'étonnait du traitement infligé au rouquin ? Si elle s'était penchée sur la manière dont Jessica s'y prendrait pour mettre Ron au courant, c'était grosso modo ce à quoi elle aurait pensé.

-Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? demanda Jessica d'une petite voix assortie à son expression.

-T'es vraiment impossible... soupira Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras. Mais refais plus jamais ça, d'accord ?

-Promis.

Leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés. L'amour qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre n'avait que faire d'une bête dispute. Tant bien que mal, elles parvinrent à tomber sur le lit plutôt que sur le plancher. Le souffle court, elles échangèrent un long regard et constatèrent que l'une comme l'autre était prête. Les mots étant inutiles, elles gardèrent un silence relatif alors que leurs mains avides de sensations nouvelles s'affairaient à débarrasser l'autre de ses vêtements avant d'entreprendre de se connaître entièrement l'une l'autre, ne laissant aucune courbe inexplorée.

-

Hermione s'étira lentement, toujours lovée contre Jessica, un sourire heureux accroché aux lèvres. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elles avaient démarré cette soirée sur une dispute tant elle se sentait bien en ce moment. Les yeux fermés, elle écoutait le cœur de la Serpentard, qui battait bien plus vite qu'en temps normal. Bercée par la sensation agréable du corps chaud de Jessica contre le sien et le rythme régulier des battements de son cœur, Hermione se sentait gagner par le sommeil. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de s'y abandonner, en dehors peut-être qu'une répétition des évènements qui venaient de s'achever, mais elle refoula sa torpeur et se glissa vers le bord du lit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, encore ? demanda Jessica d'une voix à moitié endormie et empreinte d'un léger reproche.

-Ma baguette... répondit Hermione d'une voix qui trahissait également sa fatigue.

Sa main fouillait le tas de vêtements alors qu'elle se contorsionnait comme elle pouvait sur Jessica dans sa recherche.

-'Mione, pas que j'apprécie pas la situation, au contraire, mais t'as vraiment besoin de chercher ta baguette maintenant ?

-J'aime l'avoir à portée de main, depuis quelques mois, Jess.

Dans leur enthousiasme, elles n'avait évidemment pas pris la peine de ranger soigneusement leurs vêtements, néanmoins ils étaient tous regroupés pèle-mêle au bas du lit. Finalement, elle sentit le contact dur et filiforme d'une baguette qu'elle récupéra.

-Voila...

-C'est la mienne, ça, fit remarquer Jessica. Mais bon, tu peux t'en servir si tu veux.

Avec un soupir, Hermione entreprit de fouiller à nouveau les vêtements. Jessica roula des yeux malgré sa position des plus agréable.

-Désolée, Jess, mais utiliser la baguette d'une autre personne n'est pas franchement le plus efficace et vu ma situation... Merlin, me dit pas que...

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que je l'ai oubliée en bas, soupira Hermione.

-Bah, pas bien grave. Tu dis toi-même que cet endroit est au moins aussi sûr que Poudlard. Dors, va, tu la récupéreras demain.

Pourtant, Hermione préféra repousser les draps et se lever. Jessica la regarda faire du regard, l'admirant, malgré son expression désapprobatrice.

-Attends, tu vas quand même pas te rhabiller juste pour aller chercher ta baguette ?

-Et la laisser traîner là où n'importe quoi pourrait la ramasser ? J'en ai pour cinq minutes, même pas. Et puis, vois le bon coté des choses...

Jessica haussa un sourcil, intriguée. Elle avait du mal à voir quoi que ce soit de positif dans le fait qu'Hermione l'abandonnait pour aller chercher un fichu bout de bois. La Gryffondor se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser.

-Tu pourras me déshabiller une seconde fois, murmura-t-elle malicieusement.

-Bon point. Mais je pourrais tout aussi bien le faire maintenant et on en parle plus, hein.

Riant joyeusement, Hermione échappa aux mains tendues de Jessica et lui tira la langue depuis la porte.

-T'endors pas avant que je revienne !

Refermant la porte et étouffant ainsi les protestations de sa petite amie, Hermione descendit l'escalier menant au salon des Weasley plongé dans une relative obscurité. Les restes rougeoyant du feu produisaient encore une faible lumière, suffisante toutefois pour permettre à la jeune fille de distinguer son environnement sans pour autant devoir allumer la lumière. Tout le monde devait être déjà couché depuis un moment, constata-t-elle en cherchant sa baguette.

Celle-ci était posée sur la table du salon. Se maudissant pour sa distraction et se demandant comment elle avait bien pu oublier sa baguette, Hermione s'avança pour la récupérer. Elle ne pouvait que supposer qu'il s'agissait d'une distraction provoquée par sa colère suite à la manière très personnelle qu'avait eue Jessica d'annoncer à Ron la ''bonne nouvelle''. Elle s'attendait presque à ressentir une nouvelle bouffée de colère envers sa petite amie, mais constata qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Après la soirée qu'elles avaient vécu, elle se sentait parfaitement en phase avec Jessica et ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait bien gâcher le reste de la nuit.

Alors qu'elle tendait la main vers son bien, Hermione perçut un mouvement dans l'ombre et se figea. Scrutant attentivement les ombres, Hermione finit par distinguer Pattenrond qui l'observait avec curiosité, se demandant probablement ce que sa maîtresse venait faire à une heure pareille. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Hermione s'apprêtait à récupérer sa baguette, mais un grondement sourd se fit entendre dans son dos.

Terrifiée, Hermione fixa son regard sur Pattenrond, comme pour le supplier de lui dire que c'était lui le responsable, quand bien même elle savait la chose impossible. Le grondement n'avait absolument rien de commun avec ce qu'un chat aurait pu produire, même du gabarit de Pattenrond. Pire, elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir déjà entendu un tel grondement. Cela remontait à trois ans, lorsque la pleine lune avait pris le professeur Lupin au dépourvu.

Impossible, tenta de se convaincre Hermione. C'était la nouvelle lune, elle ne serait pas pleine avant deux bonnes semaines. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se retourna avec raideur, priant de tout son cœur pour se retrouver face à un chien qui aurait trouvé le moyen de s'introduire dans la maison, voire mieux, ne rien trouver du tout. Hélas, il y avait bien quelque chose devant elle, qu'elle reconnu immédiatement : Lupin, sous sa forme de loup-garou. Ses yeux jaunes observaient Hermione en grondant sourdement, la pétrifiant d'effroi.

-P... Professeur Lupin ? C'est moi, Hermione, vous vous souvenez ? tenta la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment il était possible de se retrouver face à un loup-garou en cette période du mois, mais ça n'avait aucune importance dans l'immédiat. Ce qui en avait, en revanche, c'était le fait que les chances pour que Lupin ait bu de la potion Tue-Loup si longtemps avant la pleine lune étaient pratiquement nulles. Et un loup-garou dans cet état tuerait son meilleur ami sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

Retrouvant brusquement l'usage de ses jambes, Hermione fit volte-face et se précipita en direction de la cuisine, terrorisée. Avec un grondement furieux, Lupin s'élança dans sa direction, ignorant Pattenrond qui crachait furieusement dans sa direction. Arrivée dans la cuisine, Hermione se retourna et claqua la porte. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Lupin bondir toutes griffes dehors avant que le battant ne se referme en travers du chemin. Un couinement de douleur et le tremblement de la porte sur ses gonds lui indiqua que le loup-garou n'avait pas su se rattraper pour éviter l'impact. Hermione se prit à espérer que le choc avait assommé le professeur mais presque aussitôt, elle entendit ses cris de rage tandis qu'il s'énervait sur la porte, dans l'intention évidente de la défoncer.

Paniquée, Hermione tenta de réfléchir à sa situation. Seule, elle n'avait aucune chance de venir à bout d'un loup-garou enragé. Sous cette forme, Lupin résisterait à un stupéfix et elle ne voulait pas franchement savoir si elle saurait lancer un sortilège à l'efficacité inconnue avant que le professeur ne l'atteigne. D'autant qu'avec tout ça, elle avait bêtement oublié de reprendre sa baguette... Quant à la porte, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne le retiendrait pas bien longtemps. Son seul espoir était de parvenir à atteindre l'escalier pour aller chercher de l'aide. Seulement, y'avait comme un problème à poils en travers du chemin.

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, Hermione transplana dans le salon. Aussitôt, elle vit Lupin qui s'acharnait sur la porte à grand coups de griffes et de rugissements, qui avaient masqués le son caractéristique du Transplanage. Portant son regard sur la table du salon, Hermione connut un instant de panique en constatant que la charge du loup-garou l'avait renversée. Par chance, sa baguette était à quelques pas, par terre, n'attendant qu'elle. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione s'avança aussi discrètement que possible dans l'espoir de récupérer sa baguette. Il lui suffirait ensuite de transplaner en haut pour...

-Hermione ? lança une voix horriblement familière depuis les escaliers.

Avec horreur, Hermione vit Lupin tourner vivement la tête en direction de l'escalier avant de se précipiter vers la silhouette qui s'y trouvait, toutes griffes dehors, poussant un cri enragé.

-Jess, non ! hurla Hermione en plongeant sur sa baguette tandis que le loup-garou renversait la Serpentard qui tentait vainement de se protéger de ses bras.


	28. La fin d'une vie

NdA : Voila donc la suite du chapitre précédent, merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture.

* * *

Mortellement inquiète, terrifiée et les yeux emplis de larmes, Hermione pointa sa baguette en direction du professeur. Son Stupéfix frappa Lupin de plein fouet, mais ne provoqua aucune réaction. Par delà les cris de Jessica, elle entendit le bruit de pas précipités et sentit une lueur d'espoir, espérant simplement qu'il ne serait pas trop tard.

-Bon sang ! fit la voix de Mr Weasley. Stupéfix à mon signal, tout le monde, les enfants compris !

Une demi-douzaine d'éclairs rouge frappèrent le loup-garou enragé, qui s'écroula sur Jessica. Hermione abaissa sa propre baguette, puis se précipita vers la Serpentard, redoutant ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir. Le fait qu'elle ne l'entendait plus crier l'inquiétait, mais elle refusait de s'y attarder.

-Jess ! Dis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je t'en prie ! hurla-t-elle en agrippant la masse inconsciente du professeur qui l'empêchait de voir sa victime.

-T'en fais pas, on risque rien... railla la voix assourdie de Jessica. Pouvez me l'enlever, dites ? Y pèse lourd, l'animal, et en plus il me bave dessus...

Hermione crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir de soulagement. Elle était vivante, grâce à Merlin. Tremblante à l'idée qu'elle avait bien failli la perdre, Hermione entreprit de pousser Lupin hors du chemin, aidée par Mr Weasley et son père, découvrant une Jessica livide, mais en un seul morceau. Pleurant de joie et de soulagement, Hermione lui sauta au cou, provoquant un cri de douleur de la Serpentard. Inquiète, Hermione se recula aussitôt pour examiner Jessica.

-Je vais bien, 'Mione... Plus de peur que de mal, comme on dit, déclara la jeune fille d'une voix faible.

Hermione en doutait fortement, mais à première vue elle n'avait reçu que des coups de griffes. Un peu rassurée, elle la serra doucement dans ses bras et fondit en larmes, soulagée et se sentant idiote. Si seulement elle avait écouté Jessica, elle serait restée à l'abri dans leur chambre et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé...

-Comment va Lupin ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

-Il était très joueur y a pas deux minutes, rétorqua Jessica d'un ton peu amène. Même qu'il m'a confondue avec une baballe...

Ginny et Luna poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement pendant que Harry se confondait en excuses. Comme quiconque fréquentant Jessica un certain temps, elles en venaient à voir dans ses sarcasmes un signe que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.

-Il va s'en remettre, assura Mr Weasley qui examinait le loup-garou. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le nombre de Stupéfix qu'il a reçu, Harry, il fallait bien ça pour en venir à bout. Un loup-garou sous cette forme est presque aussi résistant qu'un dragon... Par contre, il faut l'enfermer au plus vite ! L'effet ne durera pas éternellement. Aidez-moi à l'emmener dans le jardin. Et occupez-vous des blessures de Jessica, assurez-vous qu'elle a seulement été griffée.

Harry et Mr Granger aidèrent Mr Weasley à soulever le loup-garou avec précaution, faisant attention à ses crocs luisant. Le père d'Hermione semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise, mais pour une fois qu'il pouvait se rendre utile, il n'allait pas rester les bras ballant.

-Molly, préviens Dumbledore immédiatement ! lança Mr Weasley en sortant avec son chargement velu. Il doit être mis au courant sans tarder !

Mrs Weasley hocha la tête et se précipita vers la cheminée. Mrs Granger se détourna de la scène pour s'intéresser à Jessica, mais celle-ci avait disparu, ainsi qu'Hermione.

-Où sont-elles passées ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Elles sont montées, répondit Ginny. Hermione est sûrement partie la soigner.

Ron poussa un juron, livide. Il se laissa aller contre le mur, puis tomber en position assise. Tout foutait le camp. Il avait conscience de n'exercer aucun contrôle sur la situation et ça l'énervait. Luna lui tapota la tête avec compassion, mais elle ne cessait de regarder en haut des marches, en direction de l'endroit où Hermione et Jessica avaient disparu, inquiète pour ses amies.

-

Les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, Hermione suivit Jessica qui marchait bien trop vite à son goût en direction de la salle de bain. Pire, elle lui claqua presque la porte au nez. Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas et Hermione était bien décidée à savoir de quoi il retournait exactement. Elle tambourina à la porte.

-Jessica, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Mais oui, je vais juste me soigner.

Un très mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'Hermione. Quel intérêt de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en la laissant dehors si elle avait simplement l'intention de soigner ses blessures ? C'était d'autant plus dangereux qu'elle pouvait faire un malaise. Mais ce qui surclassait l'ensemble pour ce qui était d'inquiéter Hermione, c'était la réponse de Jessica. Une réponse directe et sans ironie à un ''comment tu vas ?'' était parfaitement anormale venant d'elle.

-Ouvre, je vais t'aider ! insista Hermione.

-Pas la peine, je m'en sors très bien toute seule...

-Jessica, ne me force pas à utiliser ma baguette !

Un silence s'ensuivit, puis le raclement du verrou se fit entendre. Hermione ouvrit la porte et entra, le cœur emplit d'appréhension, mais résolue à savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez Jessica, priant pour que son idée première soit fausse. La Serpentard lui tournait résolument le dos, ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout l'inquiétude d'Hermione. Elle s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jessica.

-Je vais...

-Arrête, Jess, je sais que tu mens ! Tu me fais confiance, oui ou non ?

Après un long soupir résigné, Jessica se tourna lentement pour faire face à Jessica, le teint crayeux et des larmes aux coins des yeux. Avec horreur, Hermione distingua clairement une morsure sur l'avant-bras gauche de la jeune fille qui relevait sa manche.

-Non !

-Je... Je crois qu'il m'a mordue quand il m'a sautée dessus... dit Jessica d'une voix tremblante. J'ai rien senti sur le coup, mais vu que j'avais le bras engourdi, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux vérifier...

Elle tomba à genoux et fondit en larmes, terrorisée. Hermione s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et l'enlaça, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ne sachant plus que faire. Tout son savoir, ses sortilèges, son intelligence dont elle était si fière ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour celle qu'elle aimait alors que l'infection se répandait dans son organisme.

Elles sursautèrent lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte et échangèrent le même regard perdu, ne sachant comment réagir, si elles devaient garder le secret ou non.

-Miss Granger ? Miss Wingdal ? C'est Dumbledore, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Dumbledore ! Hermione sentit un peu d'espoir renaître en elle. Si quelqu'un pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, c'était bien lui ! Encore fallait-il que Jessica accepte l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. Et vu son expression butée malgré les larmes qui couraient sur ses joues, ce n'était pas gagné.

-Il saura quoi faire, Jess, murmura-t-elle. On ne peut pas garder ça secret, c'est impossible, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

A contrecœur, Jessica hocha la tête. Elle se sentait de plus en plus fiévreuse et n'avait, du moins pour le moment, plus la force de résister. Soulagée de constater qu'elle n'aurait pas à argumenter indéfiniment, Hermione entrouvrit la porte et vit Dumbledore qui l'observait avec une expression inquiète. De toute évidence, il craignait également les effets de l'attaque de Lupin. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir complètement la porte pour le laisser entrer, la jeune fille distingua une silhouette sombre légèrement en retrait, cachée dans l'ombre.

-Le professeur Rogue est avec moi, expliqua Dumbledore en notant son expression soupçonneuse.

Hermione regarda Jessica, qui haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait plus la moindre importance. Estimant qu'il fallait agir au plus vite, la Gryffondor laissa entrer les deux professeurs qui comprirent toute la gravité de la situation au visage terne de Jessica, avant même de voir la marque sanglante sur son avant-bras. Le visage de Rogue se ferma plus encore et une brève lueur coléreuse brilla dans ses yeux noirs.

-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose, professeur ? demanda Hermione avec espoir.

-J'ai bien peur que non, Miss Granger... répondit Dumbledore en secouant tristement la tête. Il n'existe aucun remède contre la lycanthropie. Je suis navré, Miss Wingdal.

Jessica secoua vivement la tête, comme si elle pouvait se débarrasser de l'infection en niant son existence avec assez de conviction. Effondrée, Hermione se cacha le visage dans les mains.

-C'est ma faute... murmura-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Si seulement je n'avais pas oublié ma baguette...

Elle se sentait parfaitement idiote d'avoir commis une erreur aussi grossière. Pire, elle avait insisté pour quitter la sécurité de sa chambre pour aller la chercher, alors qu'elle aurait parfaitement pu se servir de celle de Jessica, comme celle-ci le lui avait proposé. Et c'était celle qu'elle aimait qui avait payé le prix de sa négligence...

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable, Miss Granger, intervint Dumbledore d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Je suis convaincu qu'il s'agit là d'un piège savamment orchestré dans l'espoir de vous tuer. C'est d'ailleurs très inquiétant... Et si je déplore que Miss Wingdal soit à présent affligée du même mal que Lupin, nous pouvons néanmoins nous réjouir qu'elle ait survécu à l'attaque.

-J'ai été stupide... soupira Jessica en repoussant une mèche de cheveux rendue poisseuse par la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Je me doutais que quelque chose clochait, vu le raffut. J'aurai dû aller chercher tes parents ou ceux de Ginny plutôt qu'aller voir moi-même...

-Une conduite digne de Gryffondor, effectivement, intervint Rogue d'une voix plus glaciale que jamais. Vouloir jouer les héroïnes sans prendre en considération les dangers, ça ne vous ressemble absolument pas, Miss Wingdal ! Pourquoi vous ne demanderiez pas votre transfert ? Et tant que vous y êtes, demandez aussi à vous faire adopter par les Weasley, vous feriez une bien meilleure sœur pour cet imbécile de Ron que Ginny !

-Allons, Severus... tenta Dumbledore.

Malgré son état allant de mal en pis, Jessica parvint tant bien que mal à se remettre debout, adressant à Rogue un regard assassin.

-Espèce de vieille gargouille graisseuse... Si vous êtes venu juste pour me sermonner, c'est que votre vie est encore plus désolante que je l'imaginais ! Retournez donc dans votre trou et laissez moi agoniser en paix !

-J'en viendrais presque à regretter que Lupin ne vous ait pas arraché la langue, à défaut d'être capable de viser la gorge ! Si on ne peut même plus se fier aux loup-garous pour être capable de réduire les impertinentes petites idiotes au silence, où va-t-on, je me le demande !

-Allez donc lui demander vous-même, avec de la chance il aura repris conscience et rendra service à Poudlard en nous imposant un changement de professeur !

Alors que Dumbledore tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les deux antagonistes, Hermione suivait l'échange avec stupéfaction. Malgré la violence des paroles échangées, elle comprenait enfin pleinement la nature de leur relation. Tout comme Jessica, Rogue était incapable d'exprimer son inquiétude et l'affection qu'il portait pour son élève. Cette colère noire et mesquine était le seul moyen pour les deux Serpentards d'exprimer leur inquiétude et, aussi étrange que cela paraissait, de se rassurer.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour Jessica ? demanda Hermione, coupant court à l'échange dont la virulence reflétait parfaitement le degré d'inquiétude de Rogue.

Tout en parlant, elle s'appliquait à faire disparaître les griffures qui marquaient Jessica à l'aide de sa baguette. L'état de sa petite amie l'inquiétait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle semblait avoir dépassé le stade de l'épuisement et donnait l'impression de pouvoir tourner de l'œil à chaque instant.

-Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est prendre certaines dispositions, répondit Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Poudlard comptera un loup-garou dans ses registres et elle pourra profiter de la potion Tue-Loup afin de minimiser au maximum les effets de la pleine lune. Du moins, si le professeur Rogue consent à en préparer pour Miss Wingdal, précisa le directeur qui paraissait redouter une réponse négative.

Rogue observa longuement Jessica, puis hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Sa protégée ne semblait plus en état de répondre à ses provocations, malheureusement, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas quand à son rétablissement prochain.

-Parce que vous allez me faire croire que ce troll mal embouché est capable d'en fabriquer ? demanda faiblement Jessica.

-Continuez comme ça et tout ce que vous recevrez de ma part, c'est un collier et une laisse, Miss Wingdal !

Hermione adressa un regard de reproche à Jessica. Bien qu'elle était convaincue que Rogue lui fournirait autant de potion que nécessaire, elle préférait ne pas prendre le moindre risque. Sans compter qu'au vu de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander, il fallait impérativement que Rogue soit d'excellente humeur. Vu l'impossibilité du phénomène, elle se serait contentée de l'humeur habituelle de Rogue, mais n'avait pas le temps d'attendre qu'il se soit défoulé sur divers élèves. L'idée de lui donner Ron en pâture l'effleura bien l'espace d'un instant, mais le jeune homme avait eu bien assez de chocs dans cette seule journée pour provoquer un traumatisme.

-Professeur Rogue, j'ai une requête à formuler.

Rogue posa sur Hermione un regard parfaitement méprisant, mais la jeune fille se fit violence pour passer outre. Plus que jamais, elle devait se montrer forte et ne pas se laisser impressionner.

-Apprenez-moi à faire la potion Tue-Loup.

-Miss Granger, je crains d'avoir mal comprit votre... requête. Il m'a semblé que vous me demandiez de vous enseigner à concocter la potion Tue-Loup, ce qui est parfaitement absurde, je suis sûr que vous en conviendrez...

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, professeur !

-C'est ce que je craignais... Je suppose qu'avoir réussit à faire du polynectar durant votre seconde année vous a donné l'impression que rien ne vous était impossible en matière de potion ? Que vous étiez meilleure que nombre d'éminents préparateurs qui ont bien plus d'expérience que vous en la matière ?

-Non, répondit Hermione sans quitter Rogue des yeux, luttant pour réprimer la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de réussir celle-ci !

-Laisse tomber, 'Mione... intervint faiblement Jessica. Il te faudrait un professeur un tant soit peu compétent pour avoir une chance.

-Miss Wingdal, je vous serai infiniment reconnaissant de bien vouloir vous évanouir et me laisser me moquer de cette élève en paix ! Quant à vous, Miss Granger, je serai curieux de savoir ce qui vous motive autant à vouloir faire une potion que je suis moi-même parfaitement capable de concocter pour l'idiote agonisante qui gît pathétiquement ici.

Il veut la faire lui-même, songea Hermione avec incrédulité. L'idée lui paraissait en totale contradiction avec la vision qu'elle avait de Rogue, mais le fait était là. Le professeur voyait dans la potion Tue-Loup une chance d'aider à sa manière Jessica et il rechignait à renoncer à l'occasion au profit de qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Parce que vous ne serez-pas toujours là pour vous occuper d'elle, contrairement à moi ! répondit Hermione sur un ton de défi. Je l'aime, je compte bien passer ma vie à ses cotés et c'est donc à moi de lui faire cette potion, professeur.

Malgré la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait, Jessica se fendit d'un sourire en l'entendant. Elle avait craint qu'Hermione ne s'éloigne d'elle en raison de ce qui lui arrivait. C'était rassurant de l'entendre affirmer qu'elle comptait toujours rester auprès d'elle. Dumbledore, pour sa part, suivait l'échange dans un silence poli, estimant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se mêler à la discussion pour le moment.

-Je vois... reprit Rogue.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, durant lequel le professeur donnait l'impression de lutter contre lui-même. Il lança un bref coup d'œil en direction de Dumbledore et Jessica, comme si leur présence l'insuportait soudain.

-J'imagine qu'avec du temps, vous seriez effectivement capable de préparer cette potion convenablement, reprit-il enfin d'une voix lente et basse, grimaçant comme si chaque mot était un rasoir lui lacérant la gorge. Vous êtes assez douée pour ça, bien que ce sera une tâche particulièrement difficile, même pour vous... Néanmoins, j'y mets une condition : tant que je ne vous en estimerai pas parfaitement capable, je m'occuperai de préparer cette potion, est-ce bien clair ?

Un silence abasourdi s'ensuivit. Dumbledore lui-même semblait stupéfait. Quant à Hermione, elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à en croire ses oreilles et n'osait dire un mot, craignant que ça ne mette Rogue en colère et qu'il change d'avis. Elle se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête timide.

-De plus, il est hors de question que je vous donne le moindre cours particulier ! ajouta Rogue d'une voix mauvaise. Attendez-vous donc à de nombreuses retenues.

-Merci, professeur, fut tout ce qu'Hermione trouva à dire.

L'idée des retenues lui déplaisait, d'autant qu'elle se doutait que Rogue en profiterait pour lui pourrir sa réputation, mais c'était un maigre sacrifice en échange du service qu'il lui rendait ainsi. Elle se pencha sur Jessica qui ne semblait plus qu'à peine consciente et lui caressa tendrement la joue, s'inquiétant de la sentir si brûlante de fièvre.

-Elle a mauvaise mine... Je vais la mettre au lit, elle a besoin de repos.

-Oui, nous pourrons discuter des détails à compter de demain, approuva Dumbledore.

-Et Lupin ? demanda Hermione.

-Il est enfermé dans la remise d'Arthur. Une chance qu'il ait eu la bonne idée de renforcer les murs en prévision de ses... expériences, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé. Elle devrait résister aux tentatives de Lupin pour s'échapper. De plus, Alastor est déjà là afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait plus d'incident cette nuit.

Hermione hocha la tête et soutint Jessica tandis qu'elle se remettait tant bien que mal debout. Elles n'avaient pas fait trois pas en direction de la porte que Rogue s'interposa, le regard sévère.

-Une dernière chose, Miss Granger...

-Oui, professeur ? demanda Hermione en dissimulant au mieux son irritation.

Il lui tardait de mettre Jessica au lit, son état l'inquiétant toujours autant.

-Si jamais vous répétez à qui que ce soit, Potter et Weasley inclus, ne serait-ce que le moindre mot...

-Je ne dirai rien, assura Hermione, amusée malgré elle.

-Et cela inclus le fait que vous recevrez des cours particulier, bien entendu.

Hermione acquiesça, espérant qu'il n'allait pas la retenir indéfiniment. Heureusement, il sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse et s'écarta, lui permettant de quitter la salle de bain. Rogue resta un moment à fixer silencieusement la porte, ruminant une vengeance à l'encontre de Lupin.

-Vous m'étonnez, Severus, dit Dumbledore d'une voix où perçait l'amusement.

-Je crois que vous entendez des choses, Monsieur le directeur, répliqua Rogue avec froideur. La fatigue, sûrement.

Avec raideur, le professeur quitta la salle de bain, laissant un Dumbledore plus qu'amusé s'occuper de la suite des évènements.

-

A son réveil, Hermione poussa un gémissement de douleur. Elle souffrait d'une migraine carabinée et de courbatures en tout genre. Afin de mieux veiller le sommeil de Jessica, elle s'était installée sur une chaise à coté du lit, ce qui s'était au final avéré être une très mauvaise idée. Elle était bien trop épuisée pour faire une nuit blanche et son sommeil déjà inconfortable avait été perturbé également par son sentiment de culpabilité, son inquiétude quand à l'avenir de Jessica et le sommeil agité de cette dernière. Plus la nuit avançait, plus sa fièvre montait. L'infection la rongeait avec violence et Hermione avait plusieurs fois craint que la jeune fille ne passe pas la nuit.

Elle était donc soulagée de constater que Jessica semblait aller un peu mieux. Bien que toujours endormie, elle ne s'agitait plus et semblait plus calme en dépit de sa respiration encore laborieuse et de la sueur qui la recouvrait. Posant une main sur son front, Hermione constata que sa fièvre avait également baissé. Rassurée, elle fit apparaître une bassine d'eau fraîche et y plongea son mouchoir avant d'éponger le front de Jessica qui s'agita faiblement. Avec un grognement, la jeune fille repoussa la main d'Hermione avant d'ouvrir des yeux aux cernes prononcés et de contempler la Gryffondor avec surprise. Elle se força ensuite à sourire en voyant son expression inquiète.

-Désolée, 'Mione. J'étais en train de rêver que Lupin m'attaquait et il s'est mit à me lécher la figure tout d'un coup. Dans le genre glauque...

Hermione sourit difficilement en lui caressant la joue. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. S'excuser lui paraissait totalement vain et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour rattraper son erreur. Jessica lui prit la main et lui sourit doucement.

-Fais pas cette tête, Hermione. Ça aurait pu être bien pire que ça. Au final, ça va juste ajouter une petite contrariété de plus chaque mois, rien de bien grave.

-C'est pas drôle, Jess... répliqua Hermione d'une voix tremblante de larmes.

-Je sais, mais je préfère essayer de garder le moral.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la chambre. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, afin de ne pas inquiéter d'avantage Hermione, Jessica était terrifiée par ce qui l'attendait. Des rêves étranges et effrayants avaient hanté son sommeil et elle ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer l'effet que produirait une métamorphose. Après avoir vu Lupin sous sa forme lupine, Jessica était tout sauf rassurée. L'idée de ne plus reconnaître Hermione et de lui faire du mal l'insupportait au plus haut point.

-Bon, j'en ai assez ! décréta Jessica en repoussant les draps.

-Tu comptes faire quoi, là ? demanda Hermione qui craignait déjà connaître la réponse.

-Si tu crois que je vais rester allonger ici à rien faire...

Balançant ses jambes par dessus le rebord du lit, Jessica se mit debout et s'effondra dans les bras d'Hermione qui l'avait senti venir. Malgré ses protestations, la Serpentard insista pour descendre et ce fut à grands renforts de soupirs exaspérés qu'Hermione l'aida à sortir de la chambre. Arrivées devant les escaliers, les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard indécis.

-Tu devrais retourner t'allonger, tenta Hermione. Partie comme t'es, je sens venir la chute.

-Je prends le risque... Je préfère encore me casser les jambes que rester clouée au lit !

-Si tu te casses les deux jambes, tu sera... Oh, laisse tomber, va, soupira Hermione qui connaissait malheureusement trop bien l'entêtement de Jessica et pointa plutôt sa baguette dans sa direction. On va faire simple. Levicorpus !

Avec un cri de surprise, Jessica se sentit décoller du sol et flotter en bas de l'escalier. Dardant un regard noir sur Hermione, elle réprima une soudaine nausée.

-Tu pouvais pas plutôt me porter ? Ça aurait été plus romantique...

-Oui, me faire vomir dessus et m'étaler dans un escalier, c'est tout à fait ma vision du romantisme.

-Héé, les remarques ironiques, c'est mon rayon ! protesta Jessica. Est-ce que je te donne un cours sur la magie, moi ?

Levant les yeux au ciel avec emphase, Hermione déposa doucement Jessica au pied de l'escalier et la soutint de nouveau, rassurée de la voir retrouver son mordant habituel. Toute la maisonnée était réunie autour de la table de la cuisine en compagnie de Dumbledore et d'un Rogue qui semblait d'humeur massacrante. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Jessica alors qu'Hermione l'aidait à s'installer sur une chaise. Hermione nota que ses parents semblaient particulièrement inquiets. Elle s'efforça de leur adresser un sourire rassurant, mais à voir l'expression qu'ils affichèrent en retour, pas besoin d'être empathe pour comprendre qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué.

Une fois installées, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge pendant que Mrs Weasley leur apportait du thé. Hermione remarqua qu'elle s'efforçait de garder ses distances, comme si Jessica était contagieuse et en conçut une certaine irritation.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Wingdal ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Quoi, vous m'avez pas vu glisser le long de la rampe d'escalier avant de trottiner joyeusement jusqu'ici ?

-Ah, je constate que vous allez mieux. Vous m'en voyez ravi, poursuivit le directeur de Poudlard avec amusement avant de lancer un regard à la ronde. Bien, si j'en crois les visages inquiets autour de cette table, je suppose que tout le monde souhaite savoir qu'elles ont été les conséquences de l'incident de la veille...

Aux yeux d'Hermione, il était évident que pratiquement tout le monde avait deviné ou redoutait que Jessica avait été mordue et qu'ils espéraient tous qu'on annonce qu'il n'en n'était rien. Elle adressa un regard interrogateur à Jessica, décidant de lui laisser prendre cette décision, bien qu'elle doutait que quiconque serait dupe si jamais elle niait avoir été mordue. Elle était clairement malade et à moins d'avoir l'intelligence d'un troll ou d'être d'origine moldue, comme ses parents, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Jessica le comprit également, puisqu'elle se contenta de relever sa manche gauche pour dévoiler les marques violacées de la morsure, qui cicatrisaient lentement malgré les soins d'Hermione. Ron fronça les sourcils en voyant la blessure, le visage fermé. Quant aux Granger, ils semblaient indécis.

-C'est si grave que ça ? demanda Mr Granger. Vous pouvez la soigner, non ?

-Malheureusement, la morsure d'un loup-garou est l'une des rares blessures magique qui ne possède aucun remède connu, répondit Dumbledore. Miss Wingdal est déjà contaminée et est désormais une louve-garou, tout comme Rémus.

Les personnes rassemblées échangèrent des regards inquiets. Rogue fixait Jessica d'un regard mauvais, comme s'il lui reprochait de s'être laissée mordre uniquement pour le contrarier.

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'une simple morsure... commença Mr Granger.

-Ces Moldus... cracha Rogue avec mépris. Oubliez ce que vous croyez savoir parce qu'ici, vous êtes aussi ignorants que des nouveaux-nés ! Les griffures paraissaient plus grave, mais n'importe quel sorcier de bas étage pouvait les soigner sans la moindre difficulté ! J'ai toujours recommandé de laisser une muselière à Lupin pour éviter ce genre d'incident, mais on ne m'écoute jamais !

Des regards outrés lui répondirent de manière plus éloquente que tout discours ou insulte. Bien qu'irritée de voir le professeur s'en prendre à ses parents, Hermione comprenait qu'il était tout simplement inquiet de l'avenir de Jessica et tentait de se calmer comme il pouvait. Le fait que ses parents posaient sur Jessica un regard effrayé la préoccupait bien plus.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que ça en a l'air, dit-elle en s'efforçant de se convaincre elle-même. Il existe une potion qui atténue grandement les effets de la pleine lune et le professeur Rogue est capable d'en concocter.

Elle se rendit compte un peu tard qu'il aurait été plus sage de ne pas préciser ce détail à ses parents, vu l'expression pas du tout rassurée qu'ils affichaient en lançant un regard en coin au maître des potions. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait dévoiler qu'elle allait elle-même apprendre à en faire. Rogue ne le lui pardonnerait pas et refuserait certainement de lui enseigner en représailles.

-En parlant de ça, intervint Harry. Je croyais que les loup-garous ne se métamorphosait que durant les pleines lunes ?

-Ah, oui, une excellente remarque, Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Il existe une exception à cette règle, sous la forme d'un sortilège...

-Lunaluxos, intervint Luna d'une voix rêveuse.

Même Dumbledore parut étonné de l'intervention de la jeune fille qui se serra contre Ginny, comme si les regards appuyés l'intimidaient.

-Comment connaissez-vous ce sortilège, Miss Lovegood ? demanda le directeur d'une voix apaisante, mais qui laissait percevoir sa curiosité.

-Papa a fait un article sur les loup-garous il y a longtemps, répondit Luna alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux en évoquant son père. Il le mentionnait dedans.

Pendant que Ginny serrait Luna contre elle, Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, paraissant dépité.

-Je vois... C'est regrettable qu'il ait fait cet article...

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron. C'est quoi ce sort ?

-Le Lunaluxos est un sort très peu connu, expliqua Dumbledore. Une variante du Lumos, à la différence qu'il produit une lumière de la même nature et intensité que celle de la pleine lune. En temps normal, il est moins efficace qu'un Lumos puisque produisant moins de lumière, mais en présence d'un loup-garou...

-Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'il existe un sortilège forçant la métamorphose d'un loup-garou ?! s'écria Hermione.

-C'est exactement ça, Miss Granger. C'est un sortilège que très peu de sorcier connaissent. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais, mais s'il a été mentionné dans un article du chicaneur, alors tout sorcier l'ayant lut le connait...

-En d'autres termes, la liste de suspect qui aurait dû ne compter que quelques noms vient de considérablement s'allonger et nous pourrions tous remercier cet imbécile de Lovegood s'il n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de disparaître dans la nature, intervint Rogue d'un ton mauvais.

Luna eut un mouvement de recul, comme si Rogue l'avait frappée, puis elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ginny et fondit en larmes. Ginny adressa un regard meurtrier au professeur tout en s'efforçant de consoler la Serdaigle effondrée.

-Moi qui me demandais pourquoi l'Ordre ne vous confiait pas de missions diplomatique... intervint Jessica.

-J'ai justement une muselière sur moi, Miss Wingdal, que diriez-vous de l'essayer ?

-Ça suffit, vous deux ! intervint Mrs Weasley avec colère tout en tapotant le dos de Luna avec compassion. Si vous voulez vous disputez, faites-le dehors !

Hermione remercia mentalement Mrs Weasley pour son intervention. Elle-même avait voulu agir, mais dans sa situation, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de contrarier Rogue, malheureusement. Elle tenait trop à ce qu'il lui enseigne la potion Tue-Loup pour risquer de le faire changer d'avis.

-Vous parlez de suspects, professeur... dit-elle en grimaçant. Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de dire que quelqu'un...

-J'ai bien peur que si, intervint Dumbledore. Il est impossible que l'incident d'hier ait été un accident. J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il s'est passé et ce que chacun de vous m'en a dit. Miss Granger, je suis persuadé que vous n'avez pas vraiment oublié votre baguette. D'une part, cela ne vous ressemble pas. Ensuite, c'est bien trop commode que Lupin ai subit le Lunaluxos précisément alors que vous auriez oublié votre baguette. Je pense que quelqu'un a subtilisé votre baguette, sachant que vous descendriez la chercher et s'est servi de Lupin pour tenter de vous tuer.

-Un instant, intervint Ginny qui berçait toujours Luna, bien que celle-ci semblait s'être un peu calmée. Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu trop compliqué, tout ça ? Pourquoi s'embêter à utiliser Lupin plutôt que de lancer un sortilège directement sur Hermione ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Finement observé, Miss Weasley. C'est effectivement inhabituel de la part de Lord Voldemort. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que ce plan était voué à l'échec, car comprenant un trop grand nombre d'éléments hasardeux. Un loup-garou ne tue pas systématiquement ses victimes. En fait, c'est même assez peu fréquent, ils ont plus souvent tendance à mordre pour augmenter leur nombre. Mais il arrive qu'ils tuent, oui... De plus, bien que difficile à vivre, la condition de loup-garou présente quelques avantages. Sous forme lupine, un loup-garou est difficile à neutraliser.

Hermione était malheureusement bien placée pour savoir qu'il disait vrai. Seule, elle n'avait pas réussit à neutraliser Lupin, ils avaient été forcés de combiner leurs sorts pour obtenir un résultat.

-Prendre le risque que Miss Granger soit contaminée plutôt que tuée est inhabituel chez Lord Voldemort. Il s'est toujours montré très prudent dans ses actions, jusqu'ici. Plus j'y réfléchis, moins il me semble probable que ce plan ait reçu son approbation.

-Un Mangemort qui aurait agi sans son accord ? s'étonna Harry. Ça me semble dur à croire...

-Je pense de même, Harry, reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Mais ce n'est pas impossible pour autant, bien que ce Mangemort doit à présent s'inquiéter des conséquences de son échec. Il reste toutefois possible qu'il s'agisse d'un sympathisant qui souhaitait s'attirer les faveurs de Lord Voldemort.

Immédiatement, Ron posa un regard suspicieux sur Jessica. Hermione se leva avec colère, le foudroyant du regard.

-C'est impossible, Ron, intervint Harry, à la grande surprise de son ami. Si c'était elle qui avait provoqué tout ça, elle ne serait pas descendue ensuite, elle se serait contentée de rester dans sa chambre pour attendre. Et vu qu'elles sont ensemble, je pense pas que...

-Comment ?! s'écria Rogue avec fureur tout en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Des regards médusés se posèrent sur lui et il fit un effort monumental pour se reprendre, malgré sa colère. Dumbledore semblait particulièrement amusé.

-Un problème, Severus ?

-Je trouve tout simplement incroyable que ce jeune imbécile de Weasley puisse croire que la victime de Lupin soit à l'origine de l'incident, déclara Rogue en s'efforçant d'ignorer Ginny et Luna qui pouffaient malgré elles. Sa bêtise déjà abyssale vient malheureusement d'atteindre de nouvelles profondeurs...

-Oui, bon... grogna Ron en croisant les bras avec une expression butée.

Jessica affichait un sourire mauvais en regardant Rogue. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était furieux parce qu'il n'avait pas assisté à leur coming-out et trouvait presque dommage qu'il ait réussit à détourner l'attention en se payant la tête de Ron. Elle envisagea un instant d'enfoncer le clou, mais se sentait un peu trop vaseuse.

-Vous n'avez aucune piste pour trouver le coupable ? demanda Mrs Granger dans une tentative pour revenir au sujet initial. Il faudrait peut-être prévenir la police ?

-Il est possible que le coupable soit cet Animagus qui rôdait déjà autour de Poudlard. Cela expliquerait notamment qu'il ai réussit à s'introduire ici.

-C'est vrai, qui irait s'étonner de voir un sanglier se balader dans le salon, marmonna Jessica qu'Hermione fit taire d'un léger coup de coude.

-Très juste, Miss Wingdal, mais j'évoquai une possibilité, reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire indulgent. Quand à la police, Mrs Granger, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas une option. La votre ne connaît pas l'existence de notre monde et la notre est trop occupée à éviter que la panique ne gagne les sorciers suite au retour annoncé de Lord Voldemort. Sans compter que le Ministre de la Magie, Mr Fudge, ne se montre pas très coopératif avec moi ces derniers temps. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas très bien pris quelques petites vexations que je lui ai infligé l'an passé.

-Et pour Lupin ? demanda Harry.

Les sourires provoqués par la remarque de Dumbledore au sujet de Fudge disparurent aussitôt pour laisser la place à des mines sérieuses. Le directeur hocha la tête à son intention.

-L'effet du sortilège est bien moins long qu'une véritable pleine lune. Il ne devrait plus tarder à reprendre sa forme humaine. Hélas, je crains qu'il n'ait du mal à accepter les conséquences de ses actes, bien qu'il ne soit pas réellement responsable...

Un silence pesant s'abattit. Harry comprenait parfaitement ce que Dumbledore voulait dire par là. Lupin avait toujours vécu dans la crainte de contaminer à son tour quelqu'un. Le jeune sorcier éprouva une haine féroce envers le coupable, quel qu'il soit. Utiliser Lupin comme il l'avait fait était impardonnable et il espérait pouvoir le faire payer si jamais l'occasion se présentait.

-

Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement maussades. Jessica se remettait tant bien que mal et son humeur en pâtissait sérieusement. Le fait que Lupin l'évitait avec obstination ne l'aidait pas vraiment à retrouver le moral. Lors de son retour au Terrier une fois l'effet du sort achevé, l'ancien professeur avait horriblement pâli en apprenant qu'il avait contaminé Jessica, s'était excusé d'une voix caverneuse avant d'aller s'isoler. Depuis, il semblait ruminer continuellement l'incident, incapable de parvenir à se pardonner malgré les tentatives de Harry pour lui remonter le moral et le convaincre qu'il n'était pas responsable.

Deux jours après l'incident, alors que la rentrée se faisait de plus en plus proche, Hermione traina à moitié Jessica en direction de Lupin, estimant que l'un comme l'autre avait besoin de parler ouvertement de l'incident afin d'aller de l'avant. Elle espérait seulement, sans grand espoir, que Jessica ne ferait pas trop des siennes. La Gryffondor sentait que la jeune fille s'angoissait quand à sa nouvelle condition, mais celle-ci ne se montrait pas très disposée à en discuter. Et Hermione ne voyait qu'une seule personne capable de rassurer Jessica, malgré qu'il évitait cette dernière. Elle avait donc décidé de courir le risque de voir Jessica piquer une de ses crises.

En les voyant arriver, Lupin pâlit horriblement et chercha une échappatoire du regard, mais Harry s'interposait également en travers de la seule issue visible, une expression décidée sur le visage. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas parlé avec Hermione, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête et estimait également qu'une confrontation ne pourrait avoir qu'un effet positif. Du moins sur le long terme, une fois que les très probables effets négatifs immédiats ne se soient dissipés.

Résigné, Lupin leva un regard hanté vers Jessica qui renifla avec mépris, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ignorant superbement le regard lourd de sens qu'Hermione lui adressait.

-Miss Wingdal, commença Lupin d'une voix sourde. Je suis sincèrement désolé, vous ne méritez pas de subir une telle chose. Personne ne mérite cette malédiction...

-Oh, ça va ! s'énerva Jessica en roulant des yeux. Rangez les violons où je vous vomis dessus. Vous croyez peut-être que c'est en vous apitoyant sur votre sort et ce qu'il s'est passé que les choses vont s'arranger ? Vous aviez aucun moyen de contrer ce sort, à ce que j'ai compris, donc si y a un responsable ici, c'est pas vous mais celui qui tenait la baguette et c'est contre lui que je compte diriger ma rancune !

Lupin cligna stupidement des yeux. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée que Jessica pouvait ne pas lui en vouloir. A coté de la Serpentard, Hermione poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Les choses se présentaient mieux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

-Je vous remercie pour vos paroles, Miss Wingdal, mais ça ne change pas le fait que j'ai fait de vous une louve-garou...

-Et je vous répète que je vous en veux pas ! Il vous faut quoi, une déclaration écrite ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas... C'est moi qui ne peut me pardonner ce que j'ai fait...

Lupin baissa la tête, abattu. Le pardon de Jessica lui minait encore plus le moral, étrangement. Il aurait préféré qu'elle l'accuse, pas qu'elle lui pardonne. Lui qui s'était toujours juré de ne jamais transmettre sa malédiction avait lamentablement échoué. Il avait toujours su que les loup-garous n'étaient pas fait pour fréquenter le reste du monde. S'il avait suivi l'exemple de ses congénères et vécu dans l'isolement, un tel drame ne se serait jamais produit...

-Vous m'aidez, c'est fou... grommela Jessica qui sentait sa colère grimper en flèche. Vous voulez assumer la responsabilité de ce que vous avez fait, très bien ! Mais dans ce cas, assumez jusqu'au bout ! C'est facile de me bouffer la moitié du bras avant d'aller pleurnicher dans votre coin, mais si vous croyez que c'est comme ça que vous allez vous faire pardonner, vous êtes encore plus débile que cette andouille de Ron !

-Hého ! râla l'andouille en question depuis son fauteuil.

Hermione posa sur lui un regard particulièrement sévère, exprimant à la perfection l'idée qu'il avait tout intérêt à se taire s'il tenait à conserver sa forme physique présente plutôt que se retrouver métamorphoser en une bestiole sortie tout droit des délires de Luna. Pour sa part, Lupin avait sursauté sous le coup de la surprise et contemplait Jessica d'un air perdu.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Miss Wingdal ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, au juste ?

-Que vous m'expliquiez, quelle question ! J'ai jamais été louve-garou, moi, et ma seule expérience en la matière, c'est vous en train d'essayer de m'arracher la gorge à coup de dents ! Vous croyez que j'ai envie de me retrouver dans une situation similaire avec Hermione dans mon rôle et moi dans le votre ?!

Lupin sursauta violemment, comme si Jessica l'avait giflé. Il comprit subitement que Jessica éprouvait exactement la même peur qui l'avait dévoré toutes ces années et, plutôt que de faire son possible pour la rassurer et la guider, la seule personne en mesure de comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait préférait se lamenter sur son propre sort. Un sentiment de dégoût pour lui-même l'envahit, mais il la repoussa. Il s'était montré suffisamment égoïste pour le moment. Affichant une expression décidé, il se leva et hocha lentement la tête à l'intention de Jessica.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, Miss Wingdal. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas un seul instant !

Jessica sembla se détendre très légèrement. Rassurée de voir la manière dont les évènements tournaient, Hermione adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Lupin et exerça une pression encourageante sur la main de Jessica qu'elle tenait.

-On progresse... Première question, ça se transmet que par morsure, c'est bien ça ? Les griffures, la salive, tout ça, ça risque rien ?

-Morsure uniquement, confirma Lupin. Et uniquement si c'est au sang, sous forme lupine.

-Ah ? donc si je mord quelqu'un maintenant, ça risque rien ?

Lupin fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la manière de formuler sa réponse.

-En fait, j'ai bien peur que nous l'ignorons. Ce n'est jamais arrivé, mais je vous déconseille de tenter l'expérience. D'une manière générale, on considère qu'il faut une morsure profonde sous forme lupine pour transmettre la lycanthropie, mais il est plus sage d'éviter tout type de morsure, quelque soit votre forme. En dehors de cela, il n'y a aucun risque.

Avant de pouvoir se retenir, Hermione laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement et Lupin se raidit légèrement, comprenant que ce n'était pas vraiment le problème des morsures qui avaient inquiété les deux jeunes filles. Embarrassé, il se força à conserver une expression neutre, bien que de légères tâches de couleurs colorèrent ses joues habituellement pâles.

-Compris, on garde les crocs rangés, poursuivit Jessica avant de sourire grandement à Hermione. Pas trop déçue ?

-JESS ! couina Hermione en s'empourprant. Arrête un peu tes bêtises, tu veux ?!

Morte de honte, surtout en constatant que Lupin était tout aussi gêné par la plaisanterie, Hermione se plaqua la main sur le visage, bien contente que ses parents n'étaient pas à portée d'oreille. Même à l'article de la mort, Jessica ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de raconter toutes les âneries qui lui passaient par la tête. Elle avait beau le savoir mieux que quiconque, il y avait des moments comme celui-ci où Hermione ne pouvait décidément que le regretter.

-Rooh, si on peut plus plaisanter... Bon, question suivante : Je serai toujours aussi vaseuse ? Parce que franchement...

-Ça dépends des personnes, répondit aussitôt Lupin, soulagé du changement de sujet. tout le monde supporte à des degré différents la lycanthropie, mais c'est assez rare de mal le supporter. Certains le vivent très bien et sont juste un peu plus pâle que la moyenne... Dans mon cas, j'éprouve principalement de la fatigue, surtout à l'approche de la pleine lune et je suis un peu malade, mais en dehors de ça, je vais parfaitement bien.

Jessica hocha la tête, rassurée. Elle avait craint que cette sensation nauséeuse ne soit permanente et accueillait avec soulagement la possibilité que ce ne soit que temporaire. Notant que ses paroles semblaient avoir un effet positif sur la jeune fille, Lupin sentit son moral remonter un peu et reprit confiance. Longuement, il parla à Jessica de la condition de loup-garou et de ses implications, s'efforçant de la préparer au mieux pour sa nouvelle vie. Il considérait que c'était là son devoir et probablement la seule manière dont il pouvait réellement s'amender. Jessica l'écoutait avec attention, ses craintes se dissipant peu à peu. Lorsque Lupin évoqua la potion Tue-Loup, sa crainte de mordre Hermione durant une pleine lune diminua grandement.

-Cette potion est une véritable bénédiction pour les gens de notre condition, Miss Wingdal, expliqua Lupin. Grâce à elle, c'est un peu la même chose qu'être un Animagus, bien que dans notre cas, nous n'exerçons aucun contrôle sur la métamorphose. Mais au moins, nous restons conscient... Malheureusement, cette potion est particulièrement difficile à concocter et peu d'efforts sont fait pour aider les loup-garous en la mettant à notre disposition facilement. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, reprit-il rapidement, craignant que le moral de Jessica ne retombe à cette nouvelle, le professeur Rogue devrait vous en fournir lorsque vous serez à Poudlard !

-Donc, je pourrais rester avec Hermione les nuits de pleine lune ? demanda Jessica.

Lupin soupira légèrement et secoua la tête.

-Normalement, oui, mais je vous le déconseille fortement, Miss Wingdal. Ce serait prendre un trop gros risque, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Pourtant, James et Sirius vous accompagnait durant les pleines lunes, intervint Hermione. Et vous n'aviez pas de potion Tue-Loup à cette époque.

-Mais ils étaient sous forme animale, les risques étaient considérablement réduits. Un loup-garou s'attaque principalement aux humain, c'est une forme d'instinct poussant à contaminer autant de personnes que possible. A moins que vous ne deveniez Animagus, Miss Granger, je vous conseille de renoncer à cette idée. De plus, James, Sirius et moi-même avons fait preuve d'une grande inconscience en agissant de la sorte, ne suivez pas notre exemple.

Malgré sa déception, Hermione hocha la tête, préférant écouter la voix de la raison. Alors que Lupin poursuivait ses recommandations à l'intention de Jessica, Hermione sentit un léger tiraillement dans ses cheveux. Se retournant, elle distingua Rogue qui se tenait dans l'entrée, sa baguette en main. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le professeur hocha légèrement la tête avec raideur. Comprenant qu'il voulait lui parler, la jeune fille passa une main rassurante dans le dos de Jessica, puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre le maître des potions qui la toisa d'un regard particulièrement méprisant, comme si sa simple vue lui soulevait l'estomac.

-Je tenais à vous rappeler que je compte sur votre discrétion concernant notre... accord, Miss Granger, murmura Rogue d'une voix si basse qu'Hermione dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

-Je ne dirai rien, oui, répondit Hermione en dissimulant au mieux son irritation à voir le professeur lui répéter quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà. Quand commencerons-nous ?

-Dès la rentrée. Je vais malheureusement devoir compter sur votre imagination lamentable pour me donner un motif de retenue. Ah, et vous direz à la pauvre loque agonisante qui vous sert de petite amie qu'elle ne pourra pas prendre de potion Tue-Loup pour la pleine lune à venir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle. Elle ignora l'insulte faite à Jessica. De ce qu'elle comprenait des deux zozos, c'était leur manière de manifester leur affection, aussi stupide que cela pouvait paraître.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Tiens donc, vos connaissances vous font défauts, Miss Granger ? s'amusa Rogue avec un sourire mauvais. La première métamorphose est assez particulière, il vaut mieux qu'elle la subisse sans altération. De plus, elle en appréciera d'autant plus les effets de la potion qu'elle saura comment se déroulent les pleines lunes qui en sont dépourvues. Enfin, je n'aurai pas le temps d'en préparer avant la prochaine pleine lune.

Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant la situation. Laissant Rogue repartir, elle rejoignit Jessica. Lupin s'était lancé dans une série d'anecdotes au sujet des Maraudeurs et d'Emilie Sutter, qui semblaient intéresser également Harry. Il s'était approché pour mieux entendre et Hermione sourit. Harry avait changé d'attitude envers Jessica, ces derniers jours. Il se montrait plus aimable envers elle et paraissait moins méfiant à son égard. La jeune fille ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait simplement du fait que Jessica était la fille d'une amie de son père, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Le principal était que Harry acceptait de mieux en mieux Jessica. Alors que Ron se montrait plus buté que jamais, c'était un soulagement pour Hermione de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour une personne de plus.

Car Ron ne digérait toujours pas les derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au Terrier. L'idée qu'Hermione était amoureuse de Jessica tenait à ses yeux du cauchemar éveillé. Il avait finalement pris conscience du fait qu'il l'avait toujours su, au fond de lui, mais c'était un peu trop tard pour que l'information ne lui soit désormais d'une quelconque utilité. Avec optimisme, il s'était imaginé que les parents d'Hermione interviennent pour séparer le couple, malheureusement ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement opposés à l'idée que leur fille soit lesbienne et ses tentatives pour discréditer Jessica avaient échoué. Avec irritation, Mrs Granger avait fini par lui expliquer qu'elle se fiait au jugement de sa fille et qu'elle commençait à comprendre ce qui avait motivé le choix de cette dernière. Vexé, Ron avait riposté par une opération bouderie, mais vu que personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter, pour ne pas dire qu'ils avaient l'air d'apprécier le calme que cela provoquait, il avait rapidement abandonné.

Le pire, dans l'histoire, c'était que la soudaine lycanthropie que subissait Jessica lui apportait la sympathie du reste du groupe. Alors qu'elle devenait plus dangereuse que jamais, les autres s'apitoyaient sur son sort, la plaignaient et, comble de l'horreur, l'incident n'avait fait que renforcer l'idylle entre elle et Hermione. Le bon sens aurait pourtant voulu qu'Hermione la jette comme une vielle chaussette et vienne se faire consoler dans ses bras...

Outré de l'injustice fondamentale de l'univers tout entier Ron broyait du noir et désespérait de trouver le moyen d'amener sa famille comme ses camarades à ouvrir les yeux. Le fait que Dumbledore ait fait jurer à tous de ne pas révéler la lycanthropie de Jessica n'aidait pas franchement, il devait bien l'avouer. Mais bon, il espérait que quelqu'un noterait les signes et comprendrait. Après tout, Hermione avait bien découvert que Lupin était un loup-garou. Bon, Hermione était un cas à part, mais il y avait bien d'autres élèves aussi intelligents à Poudlard, pas vrai ? Ou du moins, des élèves intelligents.

Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, Ron voulut chercher du soutien en la présence de Harry, mais là encore, il ne récoltait que frustration. Il avait évidemment constaté que son meilleur ami s'était considérablement rapproché de Jessica et paraissait l'apprécier. Déçu, Ron y voyait une forme de trahison et nourrissait une certaine rancœur envers Harry, quand bien même il tâchait de ne pas le montrer. Il avait conscience que Harry avait été le seul jusqu'ici à avoir partagé sa méfiance. Après tout, peut-être qu'il faisait semblant d'être ami avec l'autre vipère pour mieux la confondre ensuite. Oui, c'était sûrement ça ! Il était impensable que Harry se laisse abuser si facilement, pas vrai ?

L'idée constituait pourtant un bien maigre réconfort et les gamineries incessantes de Luna lui tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs, au point qu'il finit par lui crier dessus.

-Ron ! cria sa mère alors que Ginny serrait une Luna éplorée dans ses bras.

-Mais quoi ?! Elle arrête pas de raconter n'importe quoi, c'est pénible !

-Je la trouve amusante, au contraire, répliqua Mrs Weasley en tapotant le dos de Luna avec une douceur toute maternelle afin de la consoler également.

-Et c'est pas une manière de parler à sa future belle-sœur, intervint Fred avec un grand sourire.

Ron manqua s'étouffer, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui rappelait que les deux jeunes filles étaient fiancées. Il adressa à son frère un regard noir alors que Mrs Weasley affichait une expression des plus réservées.

-Oui, enfin, ne précipitons pas les choses non plus... Allez donc commencer à faire vos bagages, je vous rappelle que vous retournez à Poudlard demain !

-

Les parents d'Hermione se sentaient particulièrement inquiets lorsqu'il fut temps pour leur fille de repartir à Poudlard. L'incident avec Lupin ne les avaient pas vraiment rassurés, comprenant à quel point Voldemort semblait déterminé et ses partisans peu soucieux des risques. Ron tenta bien de leur faire comprendre que Jessica représentait à présent une menace supplémentaire, mais il ne s'attira que des regards mauvais alors que la vipère récoltait la compassion. Le rouquin était persuadé qu'elle le faisait exprès juste pour l'embêter, quand bien même elle donnait souvent l'impression de vouloir mordre quiconque faisait mine de la plaindre à cause de sa morsure.

Les adieux s'éternisèrent, les parents étouffants leurs enfants autant par leur étreintes que leurs recommandations diverses. Ginny apprécia énormément que son père demande à Ron de ne pas trop embêter Luna. Si sa mère semblait toujours réticente quand à leur relation, Mr Weasley l'acceptait à présent parfaitement bien, même s'il évitait de trop le montrer en présence de sa femme, ne voulant pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle était seule contre tous. Ron ne pouvait pas franchement compter comme soutien vu qu'il était pour ainsi dire à l'extrême opposé du reste de la famille là où Mrs Weasley se situait entre les deux.

Difficilement et voyant que Maugrey s'impatientait, Hermione s'extirpa des bras de son père et de sa mère, tirant la langue à une Jessica qui affichait un sourire fortement amusé et moqueur. Mrs Granger se tourna en direction de la Serpentard pour la toiser avec une certaine froideur, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger la jeune fille outre mesure.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ma fille te trouve, Jessica, et je ne t'aime pas. Je tiens à ce que ce soit clair...

-Autant que le contenu du crâne de Ron.

-Malgré ça, j'aimerai que tu veilles sur Hermione, reprit Mrs Granger en ignorant les cris de protestations de Ron qui fut d'ailleurs réduit au silence en l'entendant. Elle a confiance en toi. Moi j'ai confiance en elle. J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas une erreur...

Jessica garda le silence, surprise. Elle se contenta finalement d'un hochement de tête tandis qu'Hermione serrait sa main avec tendresse, souriant joyeusement à ses parents. Elle était rassurée de constater que malgré l'antipathie qu'éprouvait sa mère à l'égard de Jessica, elle approuvait d'une certaine manière leur relation. Avec le temps, elle espérait que sa mère apprendrait à vraiment la connaître et à l'apprécier.

A peine furent-ils arrivés à Poudlard que Rogue aborda la petite troupe, les accueillant d'un regard morne et méprisant, pour demander à Jessica de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur. Avec une expression ennuyée, la jeune fille emboita le pas du professeur alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs encore peu fréquentés. La majorité des élèves n'arriveraient pas avant le milieu d'après-midi.

-J'ose espérer que votre séjour dans ce nid de Gryffondor ne vous aura pas pervertie plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà, Miss Wingdal.

-Non, et vous ? Après tout, vous avez passé une bonne partie des vacances au Terrier également, professeur. Je suis étonnée que vous ne soyez pas tombé en poussière, d'ailleurs...

-Et c'est vous qui me dites ça...

Ils montèrent en silence le long de l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore, puis Rogue frappa au battant. La voix étouffée du directeur leur répondit. Jessica s'agita un peu alors que Dumbledore lui désignait un siège. Jamais encore elle ne s'était retrouvée seule face au directeur de l'école. Bon, Rogue rodait derrière, mais ce n'était pas franchement ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment appeler un soutien, ni même rassurant.

-Miss Wingdal, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Ça pourrait être pire, j'imagine.

-Je comprends. Bien, je vous ai fait venir afin de vous parler des dispositions qui ont été prises concernant votre séjour à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, très peu de personnes sont au courant de votre nouvel état. J'ai malheureusement été obligé de le révéler à quelques personnes. Pour commencer, Madame Pomfresh. Étant l'infirmière de l'école, il est nécessaire qu'elle soit dans le secret afin d'éviter tout problème si jamais vous vous retrouviez de nouveau à l'infirmerie. Sans compter que nous éviterons ainsi qu'elle ne s'inquiète trop ouvertement de votre santé a chaque pleine lune...

-J'imagine que c'est préférable, oui.

-J'ai également pris la liberté d'informer Hagrid. Son aide pourra s'avérer précieuse durant les pleines lunes et il ne s'étonnera pas de vous voir vous rendre à la cabane hurlante une fois par mois.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne dira rien, professeur ? demanda Jessica avec une moue exprimant clairement la confiance qu'elle plaçait dans le garde-chasse de Poudlard.

-Hagrid est digne de confiance, Miss Wingdal, répondit Dumbledore, bien que Jessica nota une très légère hésitation.

-Si vous le dites... La cabane hurlante, donc ? Je vais suivre les traces de Lupin ?

Un sourire amusé joua sur les lèvres de Dumbledore.

-C'est exact. Le principe a fait ses preuves, aussi je ne pense pas qu'il y aura le moindre problème. Madame Pomfresh vous y amènera avant chaque pleine lune et retournera vous y chercher une fois les effets passés. J'ai déjà envoyé Hagrid inspecter la demeure. Vous y serez à l'abri et le Saule Cogneur empêchera les intrus d'y pénétrer. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Je suppose... D'un autre coté, j'ai pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un soupir, puis entreprit d'expliquer plus en détail les dispositions qu'il avait prises afin de faciliter sa nouvelle vie.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione suivait ses amis en direction de leur salle commune, Luna les laissant à contrecœur pour aller dans la sienne. Ron s'efforça de dissimuler son soulagement à s'éloigner de l'empathe, mais sans grand succès si l'on se basait sur le regard que lui retournait Ginny.

-Ça fait plaisir d'être de retour à Poudlard, en tout cas, dit Harry d'un ton joyeux, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

-C'est vrai, répondit Hermione en suivant le mouvement. Les vacances m'ont parues un peu trop courtes, mais... quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?! aboya-t-elle en voyant les regards incrédules posés sur elle.

-Hermione Granger qui trouve des vacances trop courtes... Cette fois c'est sûr, je suis en train de rêver...

-Ha ha ha, très drôle, Ron... Et oui, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ces vacances, quoi que vous en pensiez ! Mais ça n'empêche pas que je suis contente à l'idée de reprendre les cours. Et j'espère que vous serez un peu plus sérieux ce trimestre. Surtout toi, Ginny, je te rappelle que tu as tes BUSES en fin d'année.

-Merci de me rappeler pourquoi je détestais cette année, Hermione... soupira Ginny avant de sourire. Vivement les prochaines vacances...

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui pivota quand Harry donna le mot de passe. Aussitôt, une forme sombre en jaillit à toute vitesse en poussant un miaulement terrifié. Les élèves firent un bond en arrière avant de s'entre-regarder. Ils avaient eu le temps de distinguer la découpe nette en croissant de lune sur le crane de la pauvre chatonne traumatisée.

-Oh non... se lamenta Hermione. Me dites pas qu'elle est déjà rentrée...

-Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! brailla une voix aîgue depuis les profondeurs de la salle commune.

Une fillette d'une dizaine d'années en jaillit, brandissant un petit rasoir avec entrain. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le petit groupe, elle poussa un petit cri ravi et sauta au cou d'Hermione en babillant joyeusement.

-Ah, chouette, du monde, je commençais à m'ennuyer toute seule !

-Bonjour, Alice... Soupira Hermione avec résignation.


	29. Garoute, Gargouille et Choupeste

NdA : Et voilà le chapitre 29, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres. Merci à tous pour les reviews !

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lundi matin avec la sensation désagréable qu'il venait à peine de fermer les yeux. Il avait perdu l'habitude de se lever aussi tôt et il se serait bien vu dormir quelques heures de plus. Le fait qu'il commençait à 10h n'arrangeait pas vraiment son humeur. Faire la grasse matinée aurait signifié sauter le petit déjeuner et ça, c'était hors de question. D'humeur passablement mauvaise, Harry ne pouvait que très mal réagir lorsque Ron attaqua la journée en imputant tous les malheurs du monde sorcier sur le dos de Jessica. Le jeune homme tint cinq minutes avant de craquer.

-Écoute, Ron, je suis désolé qu'Hermione l'ait choisie elle plutôt que toi, mais je crois qu'il serait temps que tu acceptes l'idée que Jessica est de notre coté, tu crois pas ?

-Et moi je te dis que c'est une ruse ! insista Ron, buté. Harry, c'est une Serpentard !

-Je la considère comme ce que les moldus appellent l'exception qui confirme la règle, Ron, contra Harry. En plus, sa mère était une Gryffondor.

-Évidemment... Désolé, Harry, mais je crois que tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu sais que sa mère était une amie des Maraudeurs. C'est pas sa mère, bon sang !

Harry posa un regard froid sur Ron. Il le considérait comme son meilleur ami, comme son propre frère, mais en ce moment il éprouvait surtout l'envie tenace de lui envoyer sa chaussure dans la tête. Et pas pour le réveiller, cette fois.

-Venant de quelqu'un qui l'accuse par pure jalousie, je trouve ça franchement gonflé, Ron... Et je te signale que j'ai eu assez de soupçons envers elle pour que tu m'épargnes l'excuse de l'aveuglement, mon vieux. Hermione dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance, Jessica a risqué sa vie pour la sauver, et tu sais ce que ça lui a coûté, Ron... En ce qui me concerne, je fais confiance à Hermione, Jessica a fait ses preuves, alors à moins que tu n'aies une preuve réelle et irréfutable de ce que tu avances...

-Tu me déçois, Harry, coupa Ron d'une voix lasse. Je pensais que toi, au moins, tu serais de mon coté.

Harry poussa un long soupir. Il commençait à se demander comment Ginny et Hermione avaient réussi à résister à l'envie de lui envoyer quelques maléfices histoire de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'être de ton coté ou non, Ron, pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre ça ? C'est pas seulement Hermione et Ginny, mais pratiquement tout l'Ordre du Phénix, à commencer par Dumbledore, qui affirme qu'on peut lui faire confiance !

-Et depuis quand tu écoutes ce que dit l'Ordre ? Dumbledore peut se tromper, Harry, il l'admet lui-même ! Si on avait toujours écouté ce que les adultes et Dumbledore nous ont dit, on aurait sûrement pas fait la moitié de ce qu'on a fait depuis qu'on est à Poudlard !

Un brusque accès de colère envahi Harry qui saisit Ron aux épaules et le plaqua contre le mur, les lèvres retroussées en un rictus à la fois amer et furieux.

-Si j'avais écouté Dumbledore ET Hermione l'année dernière, Sirius serait encore en vie, Ron ! cria Harry.

Ron baissa les yeux, le visage pâle, surpris par l'éclat colérique de son meilleur ami. Jamais encore Harry ne l'avait bousculé ainsi. Des murmures étouffés se firent entendre derrière eux et Harry s'aperçut qu'ils avaient fini par réveiller leurs camarades de chambre. Il lâcha Ron, un peu honteux de s'être emporté.

-Excuse-moi, Ron, dit-il assez fort pour que les autres puissent l'entendre avant de baisser la voix. Mais je crois qu'Hermione a raison quand elle dit qu'il est temps qu'on se comporte un peu comme des adultes. Tu détestes Jessica, on le sait tous. Mais on sait tous aussi pourquoi tu la détestes vraiment, alors arrête de vouloir nous faire croire que c'est autre chose que de la jalousie.

Ron hocha simplement la tête en rajustant sa robe de sorcier. Harry ignorait s'il était sincère ou s'il acquiesçait juste pour mettre un terme à la dispute, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important. Il regrettait déjà de s'être laissé emporter et ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Ron. Il ne pouvait donc qu'espérer que son ami se montrerai raisonnable à compter de ce jour. Ils quittèrent leur dortoir pour retrouver Ginny et Hermione dans la salle commune, affectant de donner l'impression que rien ne s'était passé. Étrangement, les deux jeunes filles plissèrent les yeux d'un air soupçonneux, bien qu'elles se contentèrent de les saluer.

-Bon, si vous êtes près, on va peut-être parvenir à prendre notre petit déjeuner avant la fin du service, plaisanta Ginny en ignorant résolument les mines faussement innocentes et pas du tout crédibles de son frère et de Harry. J'ai pas envie de faire attendre Luna.

-Elle arrive, elle arrive ! lança une petite voix aiguë. Juste le temps que je l'attrape.

-Que tu quoi ?

Complètement perdue, Ginny se tourna vers l'intervenante qui était à quatre pattes devant un meuble et tâtonnait en dessous en tirant un petit bout de langue. Elle poussa enfin un cri de joie auquel fit écho un miaulement terrifié et la gamine tira un petit chat noir par la queue avant de l'attraper n'importe comment avec un sourire victorieux, ignorant le félin qui tentait désespérément de s'échapper. Ron cligna des yeux en constatant que l'animal avait une partie du crane rasé, formant un croissant de lune, pendant qu'Hermione volait au secours du familier traumatisé en réprimandant la première année et s'efforçant de lui expliquer qu'on ne portait pas un chat la tête en bas.

-Voila Luna ! lança Alice d'un ton joyeux sans vraiment écouter les recommandations d'Hermione qui lui expliquait à présent que ça ne se faisait pas de tirer un chat par la queue.

-Ah, non, je parlais d'une amie qui est à Serdaigle, expliqua Ginny avec un rire amusé. Luna Lovegood, en cinquième année.

-Oooh, elle s'appelle comme ma chatonne ? Tu me la présentes, dis ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? intervint Ron, horrifié à l'idée de provoquer la rencontre entre deux folles furieuses. Va donc jouer avec tes copains et fiche-nous la paix !

-Ron ! aboya Hermione. Je t'ai déjà dis mille fois d'arrêter de jouer les durs avec les premières années.

Le rouquin marmonna dans sa barbe, mais suivit néanmoins le petit groupe qui prenait la direction de la Grande Salle pendant que la petite sorcière courrait bruyamment après sa chatte qui avait réussit à échapper à son étreinte, les autres Gryffondors encore à moitié endormis bondissant hors de sa trajectoire, l'air abasourdi.

-C'est moi où on trouve de plus en plus de dingues dans cette école ? lança Ron alors que Luna agitait joyeusement la main dans leur direction devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

-Tu exagères, répondit Hermione avec une mine sévère. Alice n'est pas folle. Juste un peu trop enthousiaste.

-Tu la connais ? Nan, laisse tomber, j'oubliais que tu connaissais tout le monde à Poudlard.

-Très drôle, Harry... Je ne la connais pas plus que ça et surtout parce que moi, contrairement à certains, j'assume mon rôle de Préfète, répondit Hermione avec un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle vit Ron détourner le regard. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis, par contre...

-Les gens un peu trop fantasques ont tendance à faire fuir, intervint Ginny avec un sourire tendre pour sa Luna qui écoutait poliment la conversation.

Ils s'installèrent à la table de Gryffondor, Hermione se plaçant face aux autres tables, afin d'avoir celle de Serpentard dans son champ de vision. Malheureusement, elle n'aperçut Jessica nulle part, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, murmura Ginny avec un sourire rassurant, devinant les pensées de son amie.

-D'ailleurs, on dirait que les Wingdal au grand complet brillent par leur absence, intervint Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent en direction de la table des professeurs. Wingdal manquait effectivement à l'appel. Ils répondirent au salut d'Hagrid avant de pousser des exclamations de surprise en voyant un visage ravagé un peu trop familier à leur goût.

-Maugrey ?! s'exclama Ron. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Sûrement que le professeur Wingdal va être absent quelques jours et que Dumbledore lui a trouvé un remplaçant... répondit Harry, bien qu'à son regard, tous devinaient qu'il pensait la même chose qu'eux.

Il y avait malheureusement trop de monde autour d'eux pour qu'ils puissent parler librement, mais c'était inutile. Pas besoin d'avoir l'intelligence d'Hermione pour comprendre que Wingdal était très certainement en mission pour le compte de l'Ordre, comme Hagrid l'an passé. Harry se demanda quel genre de mission on pouvait bien confier à quelqu'un comme Wingdal, expert en défense contre les forces du mal. Son imagination enflammée lui déroulait dans l'esprit ce qui aurait fait un très bon film d'action de second rang, du genre qui ne s'encombre ni de scénario, ni de finesse. Il attaqua son petit déjeuner avec bonne humeur, impatient que le professeur rentre pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait durant sa mission.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez pas attendue, nan mais !

La voix haut perché les arracha à leurs diverses pensées et tous virent la petite Alice qui se glissait entre Ron et Harry, lesquels s'écartèrent machinalement tout en la regardant faire avec des yeux ronds. La première année leur adressa un grand sourire joyeux avant de se servir et d'entamer son petit déjeuner sans la moindre gêne.

-Non mais dis donc... commença Ron avant de se taire lorsqu'Alice se tourna vers lui d'un air étonné, faisant éclater de rire Ginny.

-Ben alors, Ron, tu te laisses impressionner par les premières années, maintenant ?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il venait de se rendre compte d'un détail assez bizarre chez la petite peste aux cheveux châtain. Son œil droit était d'un vert vif certes relativement peu fréquent, mais qui semblait parfaitement banal quand on le comparaissait à son œil gauche qui lui était... mauve ? Ron se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise face au regard dépareillé et il se tourna instinctivement vers Hermione en quête de réponse avant de se souvenir qu'il était fâché avec la jeune fille et de se détourner avec une mine boudeuse. Hermione haussa les épaules alors qu'Alice s'intéressait à Luna, qui la fixait vaguement avec un sourire rêveur.

-Ah, c'est toi qui s'appelle comme ma chatonne ? Moi c'est Alice Moonster, piailla joyeusement la fillette, je suis en première année. Mais si t'es une Serdaigle, pourquoi t'es pas à ta table ? Je savais pas qu'on pouvait aller à d'autres tables, faudra que j'aille y faire un tour moi aussi, tiens, ça doit être amusant !

Luna se contenta de cligner des yeux sous le flot de paroles pendant que Ginny pouffait de rire, amusée par la gamine. Harry se prenait le visage dans la main, déjà épuisé par cette journée qui s'annonçait très longue si jamais Alice se mettait en tête de les coller. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais se souvenait l'avoir souvent vu s'incruster d'un groupe à l'autre et elle avait déjà une réputation de peste sans-gêne, bien qu'adorable. C'était visiblement leur tour de se voir infliger la présence de la fillette.

-Je viens pour voir Ginny, répondit finalement Luna en se penchant vers Alice avec une mine de conspiratrice, la gamine l'imitant avec entrain. Elle est vraiment très gentille, mais elle attrape souvent des Brûlots, donc faut faire attention.

-Luna ! s'écria Ginny en s'empourprant légèrement.

-Ah, tu vois, qu'est ce que je disais !

-C'est ça un Brûlot ? demanda Alice en observant Ginny avec intérêt. Je savais pas que c'était des bestioles qui faisaient rougir ! T'es drôlement intelligente, toi, faudra que tu m'apprennes !

-Pitié, que quelqu'un m'achève... se lamenta Ron.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Jessica venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, que ce soit l'absence de Wingdal ou la présence pour le moins agitée d'Alice. Jessica était toujours très pâle et semblait épuisée, bien qu'elle adressa un sourire à Hermione avant de s'installer en bout de table des Serpentard.

-Houla... murmura Ginny en suivant le regard de son amie. Elle a mauvaise mine.

-Elle ne va quand même pas manger que ça ?! s'inquiéta Hermione en voyant sa garoute piocher à peine dans les plats qui lui faisait face.

Harry se retourna afin de voir ce qui se passait coté Serpentard. C'était bien la première fois qu'il accomplissait ce geste avec inquiétude plutôt qu'envie de se payer la tête de Malfoy, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Effectivement, Jessica semblait encore plus mal en point que Lupin dans ses mauvais jours.

-T'es sûre qu'elle va bien ? demanda-t-il à Hermione. On dirait qu'elle va tour...

-C'est de voir ta tête d'abruti qui me rend malade, alors va voir au fond du lac si j'y suis ! cria Jessica tandis que sa victime, un troisième année, manquait tomber à la renverse sous le coup de la surprise et de la peur.

Hermione sourit, soulagée.

-Elle va très bien.

-Vous la connaissez ? demanda Alice qui était littéralement pliée en deux de rire. Elle est amusante, je trouve, mais c'est vrai qu'elle a pas l'air bien. Tu sais ce qu'elle a, dis ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Luna.

Harry se raidit, craignant que la Serdaigle ne commette une indiscrétion sans même s'en rendre compte. Il voyait Luna comme une amie, quand bien même elle s'était révélée être une rivale imprévue, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer qu'elle n'était pas franchement la mieux placée pour garder un secret.

-Mmmh, peut-être un Nargol, répondit Luna avec un très bref coup d'œil à Harry.

Le jeune homme se sentit un peu bête. Il ne cessait d'oublier que malgré sa folie douce, Luna était une Serdaigle. Derrière ses paroles incohérentes et sa manie de rêvasser à tout va se cachait une intelligence redoutable, qui avait parfois assez peu à envier à Hermione.

-

Hermione résista difficilement à l'envie de prendre Jessica dans ses bras lorsqu'elle la retrouva pour leur cours de Rune. La première chose qu'elle constata, outre son teint plus pâle encore qu'elle ne l'avait cru, fut qu'elle paraissait d'excellente humeur.

-Mon père est absent, expliqua Jessica tout en s'installant à leurs places habituelles. Je sais pas du tout où il est ni pour combien de temps, mais j'espère que ça va l'occuper le reste de l'année.

-Et moi qui espérait que c'était l'idée de suivre un cours avec moi qui te réjouissait, taquina Hermione avec une mine faussement vexée.

-Désolée, mais j'apprécie plus d'être avec toi dans un coin tranquille sans un gêneur qui cherche à tout prix à nous remplir la tête d'informations diverses. Sans compter que j'ai assez mal au crâne comme ça sans que les professeurs en rajoutent...

-Ça ne va toujours pas mieux ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Un peu mieux, mais pas encore la grande forme... J'ai été forcée de supporter les couinements incessants de Parkinson depuis longtemps, j'ai bien failli la mordre.

Hermione posa sur sa petite amie un regard sévère, que celle-ci ignora superbement, faisant mine de s'intéresser au cours. Une fois l'heure passée, elles prirent la direction de leur cours de Défense, où elles s'installèrent au fond, comme à leur habitude. A leur grande surprise, Harry vint s'installer à coté d'Hermione pendant que Ron leur adressait un regard furieux, resté seul à l'avant.

-Ron et moi avons quelques... désaccords, expliqua simplement Harry en sortant ses affaires avec raideur.

-Aaah, les bonnes vieilles disputes de couple, s'amusa Jessica avec un sourire ironique. T'en fais pas, Potter, ça ira mieux après un gros câlin.

-Étant donné que tu constitue le désaccord en question, j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu me donne au moins l'impression d'avoir raison de prendre ta défense... Wingdal...

-Et moi j'aimerai ne pas m'inquiéter d'avoir de problèmes de puces.

Hermione poussa un soupir las et pinça discrètement la cuisse de Jessica pour lui intimer le silence. Elle appréciait d'avoir le soutien de Harry, mais pour qu'il en vienne à se disputer avec Ron, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point le rouquin leur en voulait. Des murmures agités s'élevèrent autour d'eux alors que Maugrey clopinait jusqu'au bureau pour débuter son cours. Harry comprenait parfaitement l'inquiétude général. Fol-Œil était à la fois connu et inconnu des élèves, ayant passé sa seule année en tant que professeur au fond d'une malle pendant qu'un imposteur assurait ses cours.

-Dommage que Dumbledore n'ait pas choisi Lupin pour remplacer Wingdal, soupira Harry pendant que Maugrey se lançait dans un discours paranoïaque sur les forces du mal en général et les Mangemorts en particulier.

-La pleine lune approche, donc si c'est pour remplacer le remplaçant, ça n'a pas grand intérêt, répliqua Jessica avec une grimace. Mais je suis du même avis, ce type va juste parvenir à convaincre les autres qu'ils n'ont aucune chance et qu'ils vont se faire tuer s'ils mettent un pied dehors...

-Sans compter que je soupçonne Dumbledore d'avoir choisi Maugrey afin qu'il garde un œil sur moi, ajouta Hermione avec une moue, voyant que l'œil magique ne cessait de venir se poser sur elle toutes les deux ou trois secondes.

Bien sûr, elle devinait une autre raison au choix du directeur, mais préférait ne pas en parler dans une salle pleine, même si la totalité de la classe était hypnotisée par la peur qu'inspirait les paroles de Maugrey. Si Dumbledore avait choisi Lupin, certains élèves auraient sans doute fait le rapprochement entre l'aspect maladif de Jessica et celui du loup-garou. Le cours fut particulièrement pénible pour Hermione. Elle détestait se sentir observée, surtout par Maugrey. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle quitta enfin la salle de classe après deux heures de délires paranoïaques, sentiment partagé par l'ensemble des élèves ayant suivi le cours. Malfoy lui-même était encore plus pâle qu'en temps normal, au point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il souffrait du même mal que Jessica.

-Dumbledore est plus sénile que jamais pour nous coller ce dingue une fois de plus, grogna-t-il en sortant de la salle, l'air furieux.

-T'es pas au courant, Malfoy ? demanda Jessica en feignant la surprise.

-Au courant de quoi ?

-C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de la nièce de Dumbledore.

Suivit un bref silence alors que tous s'efforçaient de comprendre le rapport entre les deux évènements.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Wingdal ? s'énerva Malfoy. T'es encore plus dingue que ce dégénéré !

-Hey ! grogna aussitôt Ron.

-Je parlais de Maugrey, Weasley...

-L'habitude, intervint Jessica, au grand dam d'Hermione, avant de poursuivre avec un grand sérieux. Pour en revenir à la nièce de Dumbledore, c'est tout simplement que la petite rêve d'avoir un furet pour son anniversaire.

Des éclats de rires retentirent alors que Malfoy se vidait du peu de couleurs qu'il lui restait et prenait le large, furieux contre la garoute, mais inquiet du risque potentiel qu'elle dise la vérité. La classe se dispersa en petits groupes, bien que tout le monde prenait le chemin de la Grande Salle. Ginny et Luna les attendaient dans l'entrée, flanquées d'Alice qui semblait s'être prise d'affection pour Luna. Ron poussa un grognement de teckel dépressif et espéra que la troupe des foldingues irait manger coté Serdaigle. Hermione ne lui prêta pas attention, observant Jessica du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci semblait aller un peu mieux, mais avec le double cours de potion qui les attendaient dans l'après-midi, Hermione estimait qu'elle devait prendre des forces. Alors que Jessica faisait mine de s'éloigner en direction de la table Serpentard, la préfète la retint par la main.

-Et si tu venais plutôt manger avec nous, Jess ?

Un bref silence suivit sa proposition, tous posant sur elle un regard stupéfait, à l'exception d'Alice qui approuvait bruyamment, trop jeune et épuisante pour que quiconque lui ait expliqué qu'elle devait haïr à vue tous les Sepentards.

-Ça va pas la tête ?! explosa finalement Ron, s'attirant des regards sévères des professeurs attablés.

-Ron, je me fiche complètement de ton avis, répliqua froidement Hermione. J'en ai par dessus la tête de ces rivalités stupides et tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur Alice !

-Cette petite peste est encore plus dingue que Loufoca !

Des regards mauvais se braquèrent sur le rouquin alors que la petite Moonster levait des yeux embués de larmes sur un Ron qui ne pût éviter une pointe de culpabilité. Seule Jessica se fendit d'un sourire amusé en voyant la scène. Elle-même experte en la matière, elle savait reconnaître une peste en mode manipulation quand elle en avait une sous les yeux et si les larmes d'Alice étaient sincères à cent pour cent, elle voulait bien virer de bord et épouser Ron.

-Oui, bon, désolé... marmonna le rouquin entre ses dents. Mais n'empêche qu...

-Rien du tout, Ron, et j'apprécierai que tu te taises, coupa Hermione en tapotant la tête d'Alice pour la consoler.

Celle-ci leva un regard insolent vers Ron et, dissimulée par ses poings censés essuyer ses larmes, lui tira la langue. Comprenant qu'il venait de se faire avoir par une gamine de onze ans, le jeune homme s'empourpra de colère et s'éloigna en pestant pour aller se consoler en s'empiffrant. Jessica posa un regard empreint de fierté sur la choupeste qui se faisait allègrement consoler et câliner par Hermione, Ginny et Luna, rien que ça.

-'Mione ?

-Oui, Jess ?

-C'est qui, le nain de jardin ?

-Alice Moonster, une première année de Gryffondor, pourquoi ? répondit Hermione qui s'inquiétait légèrement de l'étincelle qu'elle lisait dans le regard de sa garoute.

-On l'adopte ?

Ginny et Luna pouffèrent pendant que Harry s'étouffait sous le coup de la surprise et de l'embarras. Hermione fit un effort pour rester impassible malgré la rougeur qui colorait ses joues et se contenta de prendre la main de Jessica pour la traîner plus ou moins en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Arrivée à destination, elle la fit asseoir tout en lançant un regard catégorique à la ronde, défiant quiconque d'oser protester. L'intégralité de la Grande Salle posait sur le couple un regard exorbité alors que les plus proche déjà installés s'écartaient précipitamment, comme si Jessica était contagieuse, bousculant un peu leurs voisins qui ne s'en apercevaient même pas, stupéfaits de voir une Serpentard à la table des Gryffondors. C'était la seconde intrusion constatée, certes, mais cette fois, nul ne doutait qu'elle ne faisait pas que passer. Alors que le reste du groupe s'installait autour d'Hermione et Jessica, Harry paraissant tout de même mal à l'aise, Ron leur adressa un regard furieux, assis à l'écart. Installée face à Hermione, Ginny constata que les Serpentards paraissaient également fous de rage. Elle risqua un regard en direction de la table des professeurs. McGonagall et Rogue affichaient la même expression crispée, mais Dumbledore souriait largement, visiblement ravi de l'initiative, et adressa un clin d'œil au petit groupe.

-Des commentaires ? demanda Hermione à la cantonade en voyant les regards désormais plutôt hostiles autour d'eux.

Personne n'osa en faire et chacun baissa le nez dans son assiette. Dans l'ensemble, la majorité des Gryffondors avaient une expérience assez marquante des rares crises de rage d'Hermione pour ne pas vouloir en provoquer une. De son coté, Jessica bénéficiait d'une solide réputation digne de Rogue, incitant assez peu à lui chercher des puces. De plus, les autres maisons éprouvaient une vague sympathie à l'égard de Jessica qui se payait habituellement la tronche de ses camarades de maison, Malfoy en tête de liste, et affichaient dans l'ensemble un désaccord de principe.

-Ça va ? demanda soudain Neville en observant Jessica. T'as l'air malade.

Hermione cessa de remplir copieusement l'assiette de sa garoute et plaqua précipitamment sa main sur la bouche de cette dernière qui s'ouvrait en vue de répondre.

-C'est rien de grave, Neville, mais merci de t'en inquiéter, répondit-elle avec un sourire poli.

-Je suis encore capable de répondre moi-même, hein, dit Jessica en écartant la main d'Hermione.

-De répondre sans la moindre trace d'ironie, de sarcasme ou de toutes ces petites piques qui te caractérisent ?

-Pfff, si on peut plus s'amuser...

Amusée, Hermione émit un léger rire et l'embrassa. S'ensuivit autour d'elles en concerto d'étouffements étranglés vu que pratiquement tout le monde était occupé à manger et avait soit avalé de travers, soit recraché ce qu'il venait d'enfourner sous le coup de la surprise.

-Aaaaah, c'est pour ça qu'elles voulaient m'adopter ? demanda Alice avec candeur.

Harry se massa les tempes avec un soupir alors que la choupeste achevait innocemment quiconque se trouvait à portée d'oreille. A l'écart, Ron secouait la tête d'un air dégoûté.

-

La rumeur, pour peu que l'on puisse qualifier de rumeur un événement s'étant déroulé devant une bonne partie de Poudlard, se répandit à la vitesse d'un vif d'or. Parvati et Lavande étaient évidemment responsables en grande partie, les deux s'étant jetées avec délectation sur l'évènement, probablement en manque suite à leurs vacances loin de Poudlard et ses petits potins. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le couple lorsqu'Hermione et Jessica se rendirent en potion dans l'après-midi. Hermione subissait ce regain d'intérêt à son égard avec résignation et, elle devait bien l'avouer, un certain amusement, malgré le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait que certains de ses camarades risquaient ainsi de remarquer l'état de santé de Jessica et un peu trop réfléchir quant aux raisons de son aspect maladif. Quand à ce qui l'amusait dans cette situation, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui retenait réellement l'attention de ses camarades : le fait qu'elles forment un couple homosexuel ou le fait qu'une Gryffondor était amoureuse d'une Serpentard ?

Installé de l'autre coté d'Hermione, Harry méditait sur le fait qu'Hermione attirait désormais bien plus l'attention sur elle qu'il ne le faisait. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir s'il se sentait soulagé ou irrité, mais décida que la dernière chose dont tout le monde avait besoin était qu'il se lance dans une nouvelle crise de jalousie. Avec Ron qui boudait et s'obstinait à voir en Jessica la fille cachée de Voldemort, pratiquement, le jeune homme rejoignait l'avis d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci affirmait qu'ils devaient se montrer plus soudés et unis que jamais. De plus, il ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de Wingdal. En se brouillant avec Hermione, il ferait le jeu de Voldemort.

Rogue mit fin aux réflexions de Harry d'un claquement de porte définitif et tous les regards convergèrent avec précipitation dans les chaudrons vides qui faisaient face à chaque élève. Le professeur paraissait d'humeur massacrante. D'un mouvement de baguette rageur, il fit apparaître une formule à la complexité horrible sur le tableau, s'attirant un concert de lamentations.

-SILENCE ! hurla-t-il en faisant face à sa classe. Vous avez deux heures et le premier qui fait le moindre bruit qui n'est pas absolument nécessaire à la préparation de cette potion passera la soirée en retenue !

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il avait rarement vu Rogue dans un tel état de rage. Il supposait qu'il s'agissait de l'accumulation d'avoir vu Jessica à la table Gryffondor et embrasser Hermione, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa réaction extrême, même pour Rogue. L'idée que, peut-être, Wingdal avait contrecarré l'un de ses plans lui vint à l'esprit et il réprima à grand peine un sourire narquois. Hermione, pour sa part, redoutait de comprendre exactement ce qui mettait Rogue dans une telle rage, aussi stupide que ça lui semblait. Ron étant déjà au courant pour leur relation, il n'avait pas réagi outre mesure et Rogue avait pris conscience qu'il avait malheureusement raté l'expression horrifiée dont le jeune homme les avait gratifié lors de leur coming-out. Exactement comme Luna l'avait prédit, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller Hermione. Tout en s'attaquant à sa potion, elle prit mentalement note d'avoir une petite discussion avec son amie, histoire de vérifier un ou deux détails.

Jessica avait commencé sa propre potion également, dans un calme qui lui était parfaitement inhabituel. Intriguée, Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil en coin et grimaça. L'état de Jessica semblait avoir empiré. Les vapeurs qui montaient de chaque chaudron, dont le contenu était plus ou moins raté pour la plupart, s'entremêlaient pour former un nuage malodorant qui empirait le mal de crâne de la garoute et lui donnait la nausée. Au bout d'une demi-heure et à la surprise générale, Jessica leva la main. Même Hermione ouvrit deux yeux ronds, se demandant si sa voisine n'était pas un imposteur gavé de polynectar.

-Miss Wingdal... Depuis quand demandez-vous la permission de parler ? demanda Rogue avec mépris, bien qu'il donnait l'impression de partager l'avis d'Hermione.

-Depuis que j'ai l'impression qu'un Troll confond mon crâne avec un tambour à grand coups de massue, répondit Jessica. Sans compter que voir votre tête graisseuse n'arrange pas les choses, donc j'aimerai assez pouvoir sortir prendre l'air...

-Vous ne devez pas être aussi malade que vous le prétendez vu la manière dont votre langue s'agite.

-Vous voyez bien qu'elle est malade ! intervint Hermione en se penchant sur Jessica qui prenait une teinte verdâtre.

Rogue afficha un sourire particulièrement mauvais. Bien qu'il restait parfaitement immobile, on l'entendait presque se frotter mentalement les mains.

-Miss Granger, je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas tenter de m'imputer vos responsabilité. N'importe qui serait malade à en mourir après vous avoir embrassée.

Malgré la rougeur qui lui colorait les joues, Hermione soutint le regard du professeur.

-Laissez-la sortir plutôt que faire des commentaires, professeur !

-Miss Granger, je vous conseille fortement de changer de ton ! Quant à vous, Miss Wingdal, sortez. Epargnez-moi au moins de vous voir rendre votre déjeuner dans votre chaudron, bien que cela ne pourrait guère empirer le résultat...

Jessica se précipita vers la sortie, une main plaquée sur la bouche. Hermione la suivit du regard avec inquiétude, puis reporta son attention sur Rogue qui lui adressa un bref coup d'œil, l'air d'attendre. La jeune fille comprit qu'il lui restait une chose à achever et prit une bonne inspiration. Elle détestait s'opposer aux professeurs, quand bien même il s'agissait de Rogue, mais elle le faisait pour le bien-être de Jessica.

-J'espère que la prochaine édition de l'histoire de Poudlard vous citera comme étant le pire professeur que l'école ait connu, professeur Rogue.

-Et moi qui avait le vague espoir que fréquenter une Serpentard aurait une quelconque influence sur vos piques, Miss Granger, voilà qui me ramène à la triste réalité. Mais cela mérite tout de même une retenue. Autant pour votre insolence que votre déplorable sens de la répartie. 18 heures. Dans mon bureau. Vous étiez prévenue.

Affectant de paraître contrariée, Hermione hocha la tête. L'exercice devint rapidement bien plus facile lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'un Malfoy jubilant comme au matin de Noël. Harry fixait Hermione avec incrédulité. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre et fit mine de se lever pour protester. Inquiète, Hermione le retint et se pencha vers lui.

-Laisse tomber, Harry, s'il te plait.

-Mais...

-Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Tout ce que tu vas y gagner, c'est me rejoindre en retenue.

Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. D'autant que Rogue ne pourrait laisser passer l'intervention de Harry après avoir collé Hermione. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il détestait Harry et se jetait sur la moindre excuse pour le punir tel un loup affamé. A son grand soulagement, le jeune homme se contenta de grommeler des insultes sans insister. Lorsque Jessica revint, un quart d'heure plus tard et à peine moins malade qu'en partant, il se pencha dans sa direction pour lui raconter ce qu'elle avait manqué. Constatant que la Serpentard ne semblait pas aussi indignée qu'il l'avait espéré, il fronça les sourcils.

-Oh, ça va, murmura Jessica en le voyant faire. J'ai l'estomac qui se prend pour un cognard, alors je veux bien l'agonir d'insulte, mais tu viendras pas te plaindre si je te vomis dessus au passage. Remarque, ça illustrera parfaitement ce que je pense de cette vieille gargouille graisseuse...

A cette idée, Harry estima qu'il préférait encore tenter de sauver sa potion bien mal engagée. Hermione était également soulagée qu'il n'insiste pas, principalement parce qu'elle se trouvait entre Harry et Jessica et ne tenait pas à vérifier si celle-ci était aussi malade qu'elle l'affirmait. Surtout qu'à la regarder, c'était effectivement le cas. A la fin du cours, Hermione apporta son échantillon ainsi que celui de Jessica, laquelle s'était précipitée à l'air frais, au bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci la regarda froidement et avec mépris.

-N'oubliez pas votre retenue, Miss Granger, dit-il avec une joie sauvage. Cela vous dégonflera peut-être un peu la tête...

Malfoy ricana méchamment en se dirigeant vers la sortie, impatient d'aller raconter les déboires d'Hermione à Parkinson. Elle résista à l'envie de noyer le blondinet dans son propre chaudron. Encore qu'il avait plus de chances de mourir intoxiqué avant de manquer d'air. Ses notes étaient plus basées sur sa maison que son talent. Hermione se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à décrocher un Optimal. Quoi qu'il était possible que Rogue ait fait une exception... Elle trouvait d'ailleurs que ce dernier en faisait un peu trop dans les insultes et l'humiliation. D'accord, il ne voulait pas que l'on apprenne son affection pour Jessica et encore moins qu'il reconnaissait Hermione capable d'apprendre à faire de la potion Tue-Loup, mais il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer... Avec un soupir, Hermione se répéta qu'il s'agissait de Rogue et qu'il ne fallait donc pas chercher une quelconque logique passé la méchanceté de base. De plus, ça restait un prix dérisoire à payer pour s'assurer que Jessica pourrait vivre sa condition de louve-garou au mieux, même en dehors des murs de Poudlard.

Elle retrouva cette dernière dans le couloir, adossée au mur et une main posée sur le front. Harry adressa une moue inquiète à Hermione alors qu'elle approchait et celle-ci lui retourna un sourire reconnaissant avant de passer un bras en travers de la taille de Jessica.

-Ça va aller ?

-Juste un vertige, rien de grave, assura la garoute

-Tu devrais peut-être demander une dispense...

-Rogue voudrait la forcer à venir juste pour le plaisir de la voir malade, intervint Harry avec rancune.

Hermione en doutait, mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendait compte que dispenser Jessica de potion ne pourrait que mettre l'accent sur sa soudaine maladie. La situation se présentait malheureusement plutôt mal. Chacun à leurs pensées, ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de botanique où Harry s'empressa de relater les évènements à Ron. Ce dernier se contenta de renifler avec mépris et d'adresser à Hermione un regard dégoûté. Aux yeux du rouquin, c'était là la preuve qu'il avait eu raison au sujet de Jessica, qui poussait Hermione à recevoir des retenues. Harry poussa un soupir en constatant l'ambiance qui allait régner durant ce cours au moment même où Hermione et Ron commençaient à se disputer. Il se surprit à songer que son amie avait fait le bon choix. Quand il voyait ce que donnait leurs querelles d'amis, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'auraient été leurs querelles d'amoureux.

-

Hermione prit un dîner léger aussitôt sortie de botanique, ignorant combien de temps sa leçon durerait et peu désireuse de se coucher le ventre vide. Beaucoup lui lançaient des regards surpris, la nouvelle de sa retenue ayant largement fait le tour de Poudlard, probablement grâce aux bons soins de Malfoy. Hermione ne s'en souciait pourtant guère, plus intéressée par ce qui se passait dans son cercle d'amis. Ron s'était une fois de plus installé à l'écart, paraissant fâché avec tout le monde, mais son absence était compensée par la présence d'Alice qui semblait s'être prise d'affection pour leur petit groupe, à commencer par Luna. Mais si Hermione avait espéré que le changement se ferait dans le calme, elle avait rapidement déchanté. Quoi qu'elle pense de Ron, elle devait lui reconnaître une certaine capacité à rester calme et garder un silence relatif durant les repas. Principalement parce qu'il était généralement trop occupé à manger. Alice, pour sa part, était l'exact opposé, mais on lui pardonnait facilement tant elle était adorable malgré sa capacité quasi-surnaturelle à mettre les pieds dans le plat avec un enthousiasme enfantin et à prendre certaines plaisanteries au pied de la lettre.

-Maman, maman ! Pourquoi maman mange pas avec nous ce soir ? demanda la choupeste coincée entre Hermione et Luna tout en tendant le cou pour apercevoir une Jessica qui fixait son assiette avec la même expression qu'elle réservait habituellement à Ron.

Plusieurs personnes pouffèrent en l'entendant et Hermione soupira avec lassitude. Alice semblait vraiment avoir considéré la proposition de Jessica et elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment lui expliquer qu'elle préférait ne pas se faire appeler maman sans froisser la petite.

-Tu n'as pas déjà des parents, Alice ? tenta-t-elle. Je ne sais pas s'ils aimeraient beaucoup que tu m'appelle maman...

-Bah si, mais ils sont pas ici, répondit la fillette comme si c'était évident. Donc ça compte pas vraiment et c'est rigolo d'avoir deux mamans ! Donc vous êtes mes mamans magiques et papa et maman sont mes parents moldus !

Hermione lança un regard désespéré à Luna par dessus la petite tête châtain qui chantonnait joyeusement en mangeant, malheureusement Luna semblait approuver la logique d'Alice, ce qui ne la surprit pas plus que ça. Ginny semblait à deux doigt d'exploser de rire, aussi Hermione préféra-t-elle ne pas tenter d'obtenir d'aide de ce coté, ce qui lui laissait Harry.

-Je ne veux surtout pas être mêlé à cette histoire ! prévint aussitôt le jeune homme avant de se fendre d'un grand sourire. Par contre, je veux être là quand tu la présenteras à tes parents !

-Oh ouiiiiii, quand est-ce qu'on va voir papy et mamie ?! demanda aussitôt Alice en battant des mains.

-Harryyyyyyyyyy !

Effondrée alors que des rires explosaient de toute part, Hermione eut la vision fugace, mais terrifiante de la réaction de ses parents si, aux prochaines vacances, elle leur ramenait en plus de Jessica une gamine qui les appelait maman. Elle finit rapidement son assiette et se leva avec un regard sévère.

-Vous êtes vraiment impossibles, tous autant que vous êtes ! Bon, je vais à ma retenue. Et n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs !

-Oui mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! lui répondirent en cœur ses amis avant d'éclater de rire.

Morte de honte, Hermione quitta la grande salle et s'engagea dans les couloirs menant au bureau de Rogue, à la fois impatiente de commencer et remplie d'appréhension. Rogue n'était pas franchement le professeur avec lequel elle s'imaginait travailler au cours de leçons particulières, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix si elle souhaitait pouvoir apprendre cette potion particulière. Elle s'immobilisa soudain et regarda autour d'elle, scrutant les ombres vacillantes à la lumière des torches. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait 18 heures, mais il faisait déjà nuit noire. Nerveuse, Hermione tira discrètement sa baguette. A cette heure, la majorité de Poudlard était encore occupée à dîner. Il était toutefois improbable que l'animagus rode si tôt, mais Hermione ne souhaitait pas courir de risque inutile.

-Je vois que mes enseignements commencent à rentrer, grogna une voix familière. C'est bien, Miss Granger, soyez toujours sur le qui-vive.

-Professeur Maugrey ? J'aurai dû m'en douter... soupira Hermione en rangeant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, l'ancien Auror agita un doigt menaçant dans sa direction tout en la rejoignant.

-Espèce d'inconsciente, ne baissez pas votre garde si vite ! Je pourrais être un Mangemort déguisé !

Plaignant sincèrement Tonks qui devait faire équipe régulièrement avec cet énergumène, Hermione roula des yeux, se retenant de lui faire remarquer que d'une, elle avait déjà eu droit au faux Maugrey et que de deux, elle pouvait tout aussi bien être un Mangemort gavé de polynectar. Seulement, elle avait l'impression tenace que Fol-Œil voudrait prendre cette hypothèse au pied de la lettre et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de se retrouver avec un parano désireux d'établir avec certitude son identité.

-Navrée, professeur, mais je dois aller en retenue et le professeur Rogue déteste attendre...

Sans plus attendre, elle se remit en marche, ignorant les avertissements délirants de Maugrey et frappa au battant de la sinistre porte du maître des potions, lequel lui signifia d'une voix glaciale d'entrer.

-Vous êtes en retard, Miss Granger... dit Rogue avec froideur. Et moi qui osait espérer que vous seriez suffisamment motivée pour faire preuve d'un minimum de ponctualité...

-Désolée, j'ai croisé le professeur Maugrey dans les couloirs, soupira Hermione.

-Je vois... J'étais opposé à ce que cet imbécile paranoïaque remette les pieds à Poudlard, même pour une période aussi brève, mais Dumbledore semble ne pas prêter une grande attention à mes recommandations, malheureusement. Enfin, passons et commençons...

Hermione gagna le bureau encombré d'une quantité impressionnante d'ingrédients divers et variés. Un frisson la parcourut. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule à seul avec Rogue et le professeur lui paraissait plus intimidant que jamais. Elle ne pouvait qu'éprouver une certaine admiration envers Jessica pour avoir passé autant de temps en retenue avec lui. Encore que pour sa garoute, la chose devait ressembler à ses propres tête à tête avec McGonagall. En plus explosif.

-Ne restez pas plantée debout comme un stupide Elfe de Maison et asseyez-vous, reprit Rogue d'un ton sec.

-Les Elfes ne sont pas stupides et...

-Par pitié, épargnez-moi vos sermons sur les Elfes, Miss Granger, vous êtes là pour apprendre l'une des potions les plus difficiles qui soit ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'y consacrer votre attention pleine et entière, ce n'est pas la peine de poursuivre et vous pouvez regagner votre salle commune tout de suite !

Bien que froissée, Hermione ne répondit pas et s'installa d'un air boudeur sur la chaise. Elle trouvait Rogue plus détestable que jamais et sentait que ces cours allaient se montrer particulièrement pénibles. Étrangement, elle n'en n'était que plus motivée à réussir. Confusément, elle avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de compétition entre Rogue et elle. Et puisque cela touchait Jessica, l'un comme l'autre semblait déterminé à l'emporter. Pourtant, Hermione se demandait comment Rogue se voyait par rapport à Jessica. Comme un mentor ? Associer cette idée à Rogue était impensable en temps normal, mais Hermione avait remarqué plus d'une fois l'attachement savamment dissimulé du professeur.

-Bon, pour commencer, je vais vous demander de lire ceci, dit Rogue en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin.

Hermione s'exécuta et haussa les sourcils dans un mélange de surprise et d'appréhension. Il s'agissait d'une liste d'instructions plus complexes les unes que les autres. Hermione avait suffisamment d'expérience dans la préparation des potions pour prendre pleinement conscience que Rogue n'avait absolument pas exagéré la difficulté de la potion en vue de la décourager, malgré ses espoirs. Elle pâlit légèrement, ce qui n'échappa au professeur qui savourait visiblement ce moment.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, Miss Granger, la préparation de la potion Tue-Loup est délicate dans la moindre de ses étapes. La moindre erreur, aussi infime soit-elle, peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur la personne qui l'ingérera. La difficulté est telle que très peu d'experts en potions sont capables de la réussir. Poudlard, et vous-même, étant donné les circonstances, pouvez vous estimer heureux et honorés que j'en fasse partie.

Hermione s'efforça de rester impassible durant l'auto-jetage de fleurs de Rogue. La liste d'instructions constituaient une aide conséquente. Elle n'était plus si sûre d'elle et de sa capacité à réussir la potion. En fait, l'auto-satisfaction mise à part, Rogue était dans le vrai. C'était une chance que Poudlard puisse compter dans ses rangs une personne pouvant réaliser cette potion. Bien malgré elle, Hermione éprouva du respect pour Rogue. Celui-ci la fixait en donnant l'impression d'avoir l'une des potions de Malfoy sous les yeux, quelque part entre résignation et dégoût total.

-Bien que cela me répugne au plus haut point, je tiens à le préciser, je me dois d'admettre que vous êtes une élève pot... brillante, poursuivit Rogue d'une voix crispée et donnant l'impression qu'on le torturait pour lui arracher chaque mot. Réaliser du polynectar alors que vous étiez en seconde année constitue un exploit que très peu semblent avoir apprécié à sa juste valeur, mais ce n'est guère étonnant étant donné votre choix désastreux en matière de fréquentation... Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous pense capable de réaliser cette potion sans erreur, bien que la tâche sera très certainement difficile...

Hermione conserva un silence prudent. C'était une immense satisfaction d'entendre Rogue reconnaître enfin son talent et elle en avait savouré la moindre seconde, mais avait parfaitement conscience qu'il serait suicidaire de n'afficher qu'une simple sourire victorieux, malgré l'envie qui la dévorait. Surtout qu'il semblait déjà au bord de l'apoplexie. L'achever était hélas une tentation qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre...

-Je vous préviens, Miss Granger, si jamais ces mots quittent cette pièce...

-Je ne dirai rien, assura Hermione.

-Assez perdu de temps, commençons... Vous allez dans un premier temps étudier avec attention les instructions que je vous ai données, nous détaillerons ensuite chaque étape du processus.

Alors qu'Hermione s'attelait à la tâche, Rogue l'observait de ses yeux noirs. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de complimenter qui que ce soit et l'expérience était déroutante. En fait, ça aurait été bien plus simple s'il avait pût le faire sous couvert de méchanceté, seulement Hermione n'était pas Jessica et c'était une Gryffondor par dessus le marché. autant dire qu'elle cumulait à ses yeux tous les défauts possibles et imaginables. Il la détestait pour le simple fait qu'elle était intelligente sans être à Serpentard, ni même à Serdaigle, ce qui aurait été à ses yeux déjà plus logique et acceptable, l'intelligence et la manie de l'afficher étant à ses yeux le propre des Serdaigles. Pire, elle surpassait Jessica en potion, laquelle avait beau être talentueuse en la matière, ne l'était hélas pas assez pour réaliser la potion Tue-Loup, du moins pas avant bien des années de travail. Car il devait bien le reconnaître, si Jessica égalait ou faisait occasionnellement mieux qu'Hermione en potion, c'était fondamentalement grâce à ses retenues durant lesquelles il lui donnait accès à ses propres formules.

Pourtant, Rogue avait peur. Il redoutait d'en venir à éprouver un semblant de sympathie pour la jeune fille, principalement en raison de sa relation avec Jessica, qu'il considérait tout de même comme étant contre nature. Non pas parce qu'il s'agissait de deux femmes, ça il s'en moquait éperdument. Mais parce qu'il s'agissait d'une Serpentard et d'une Gryffondor. Et le pire, dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il avait lui-même comploté pour les caser ensemble. Il ramollissait avec l'âge, visiblement. Si seulement Jessica n'était pas tombée amoureuse d'Hermione, les choses auraient été bien plus simples et agréables. Il s'imaginait sans mal aider Jessica à humilier publiquement Hermione à la moindre occasion. La vie était si injuste.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est si rare... dit Hermione au bout d'un moment, ayant fini d'étudier la liste et s'inquiétant un peu du sourire à peine visible, mais parfaitement inquiétant, qu'elle devinait plus qu'elle ne voyait étirer les lèvres du professeur.

-Mmmh, quoi ? Ah, oui, elle l'est d'autant plus que bien peu de préparateurs de potions éprouvent l'envie de venir en aide aux loups-garous. La difficulté de la potion les rebute pour un effet qui ne les concerne pas directement. Et les loups-garous ayant de grandes difficultés à trouver et conserver un emploi, très peu ont de toute manière les moyens de s'en acheter...

-Elle ne me semble pas si coûteuse que ça, fit remarquer Hermione en parcourant la liste des ingrédients. Bon, certains composants sont assez peu fréquents, mais il y a pire.

-C'est sa rareté qui fait sa valeur, Miss Granger. Je pensais que vous l'auriez compris. Maintenant, voyons les étapes un peu plus en détail, je subis votre présence bien assez durant les trop nombreuses heures de cours auxquelles vous vous obstinez à assister.

Ignorant cette dernière remarque, Hermione se concentra sur les paroles de Rogue. Ce faisant, elle s'étonnait de constater que le professeur se montrait meilleur pédagogue qu'en temps normal. Ses explications étaient claires et précises, faciles à assimiler, alors que durant ses cours, il s'acharnait à se montrer aussi vague que possible, de peur qu'un de ses élèves ne comprenne la leçon. Bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi avoir choisi un tel métier s'il le détestait autant, Hermione garda le silence en dehors des quelques moments où elle éprouvait le besoin de poser une question ou lorsque Rogue l'interrogeait pour sonder ses progrès.

Presque trois heures après son arrivée, Rogue mit fin à la leçon, un peu déçu de n'avoir eu que quelques occasions de souligner les erreurs d'Hermione.

-Nous poursuivrons une prochaine fois, Miss Granger. D'ici là, revoyez vos notes et concentrez-vous sur la première étape, je veux que vous la connaissiez sur le bout des doigts lors de votre prochain cours.

-Quand aura-t-il lieu ?

-Vendredi, je pense. Je compte sur vous pour me fournir une occasion de vous donner une nouvelle retenue.

-A ce sujet, professeur, est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus simple pour moi d'expliquer au moins à mes amis...

-Hors de question, coupa Rogue d'un ton cassant. Je pensais avoir été clair à ce sujet !

-Vous l'avez été, mais vous ne pensez pas qu'ils finiront par se demander comment j'ai appris à faire cette potion ?

-Bah, ils vous ont vu réaliser par vous même du polynectar, je suis certain qu'ils s'empresseront d'attribuer ce nouvel exploit à votre petit talent dont ils semblent si fier, surtout lorsque vous en faite usage pour faire leurs devoirs à leur place...

-Professeur, je sais que Ron est un idiot et que Harry manque parfois de réflexion, mais ils ne sont pas aussi stupides que ça, au moins Harry ! insista Hermione en s'excusant mentalement auprès de ses amis, mais il lui fallait flatter un peu Rogue. Si j'accumule les retenues, non seulement il va trouver ça étrange, mais il risque de s'en servir comme prétexte pour vous provoquer et si vous ne lui donnez pas de retenues en retour...

-Ça suffit, Miss Granger ! Si cela arrive, il aura tout simplement ses retenues séparément des vôtres et quand bien même sa présence est insupportable, ça ne me dérangerai pas d'avoir l'occasion de le punir... Maintenant, regagnez votre salle commune !

Résignée, bien que s'étant doutée que Rogue se montrerait aussi borné, Hermione quitta le bureau et tomba nez-à-nez avec Maugrey qui l'avait visiblement attendue. Le remplaçant de Wingdal l'escorta jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, manquant l'encastrer dans le mur en voulant la mettre à l'abri lorsqu'ils croisèrent une feuille voletant au travers du couloir sous la brise nocturne d'une fenêtre entrouverte. Ce fut avec soulagement et en se faisant la remarque que l'escorte était presque plus dangereuse qu'une rencontre avec un Mangemort qu'Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Aussitôt, Harry, Ginny et Ron s'approchèrent avec curiosité, bien que le dernier gardait ses distances et son air boudeur, cherchant simplement à se mettre à portée d'oreille.

-Mamaaaaaaaaan !

Alice lui sauta sur les genoux, son cri tonitruant secondé par un miaulement terrifié. La surprise bataillant avec la lassitude, Hermione s'aperçut que la petite peste avait sa chatonne dans les bras et que celle-ci donnait l'impression de vouloir se trouver n'importe où, du moment que son exubérante maîtresse ne s'y trouvait pas.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Harry avec un sourire amusé en voyant la choupeste réclamer des câlins.

-Pas trop mal, répondit simplement Hermione en tentant faiblement d'éloigner Alice avant de rendre les armes devant son expression adorable.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait faire ? poursuivit Harry avec curiosité.

-Du rangement, mentit Hermione.

L'espace d'un instant, elle avait envisagé de leur avouer la vérité, mais y renonça aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement trop se fier aux talents d'acteur de Harry et si ce dernier se montrait trop compréhensif envers ses retenues à répétitions, Rogue deviendrait soupçonneux, ce qu'elle tenait à éviter.

-Jessica n'avait pas l'air très inquiète, en tout cas, fit remarquer Ginny en s'asseyant à coté d'Hermione.

-Elle a l'habitude des retenues avec Rogue, donc j'imagine qu'elle savait à quoi je devais m'attendre. C'est plutôt moi qui m'inquiète pour elle, en fait, elle a encore pratiquement rien mangé ce soir, je suis sûre !

-Maman est malade ?

-Un peu... Et arrête de nous appeler comme ça, Alice, s'il te plaît !

-Oui maman !

Hermione se massa les tempes, sentant venir un début de migraine. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, visiblement, c'était espérer que l'attachement soudain d'Alice n'était qu'une lubie qui lui passerait aussi vite qu'elle était venue... Épuisée par cette journée, elle monta rapidement se coucher, ignorant résolument les tentatives de Parvati et Lavande qui réclamaient des ragots. Malgré sa fatigue, pourtant, elle eut le plus grand mal à s'endormir. La veille, déjà, le sommeil s'était fait désirer, mais elle avait mit ça sur le compte du changement d'environnement. A présent, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence concernant ce qui lui manquait : la présence chaude et réconfortante de Jessica, blottie dans ses bras.


	30. Pleine Lune

NdA : Coucou tout le monde. Avant tout, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont reviewés pour demander la suite de cette fic. Mine de rien, ça fait chaud au coeur de voir que des gens espèrent toujours lire la suite, même après tant de temps. Je m'excuse pour avoir mit tant de temps à updater, mais j'avais besoin de retravailler mon style et donc de changer un peu d'univers. J'ignore la fréquence d'update à partir d'aujourd'hui, mais j'ai toujours l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic. Encore merci pour vos messages d'encouragements et bonne lecture !

* * *

Une matinée morne et grisâtre se leva sur Poudlard, annonçant sans détour à la population locale que l'imprudent qui s'aventurerait à l'extérieur sans prendre de précaution finirait douché. L'ambiance à l'intérieur de Poudlard était par ailleurs en accord avec la météo, le souvenir des vacances encore vivace dans l'esprit des élèves. Mais Jessica avait une raison supplémentaire d'être d'humeur massacrante. Elle marchait d'un pas raide dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le regard noir et la mine renfrognée. Bien qu'elle ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle ne rencontra pas le moindre obstacle durant son trajet jusqu'à la grande salle. Tous s'écartaient d'un bond pour raser les murs à l'instant où sa silhouette se profilait et retenait sa respiration le temps qu'elle s'éloigne à une distance raisonnable.

La pleine lune était désormais très proche. Trop proche. Elle aurait lieu le lendemain. A son état d'épuisement maladif s'ajoutait la terreur de la première transformation. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Lupin, Jessica appréhendait l'expérience. Elle craignait qu'elle soit douloureuse. Depuis que Bellatrix l'avait torturée, Jessica était en très mauvais terme avec la douleur. Sa main tremblait légèrement lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes de la grande salle. Ignorant résolument les regards à la fois inquiets et curieux des personnes attablées, Jessica s'avança en direction de la table des Gryffondors et posa sur le voisin d'Hermione un regard insistant. L'infortuné élève de troisième année découvrit subitement que le contenu de son assiette serait très certainement meilleur à l'autre bout de la table et fila sans demander son reste.

Hermione l'observa avec inquiétude alors qu'elle s'asseyait d'un mouvement chargé de mauvaise humeur et gratifiait son entourage d'un regard défiant quiconque de tenter le moindre commentaire. Ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas franchement encourageant et elle espérait que la pleine lune passée, son état s'améliorerait. Mais il lui fallait d'abord passer cette épreuve et Hermione devait bien admettre qu'elle s'en inquiétait autant, sinon plus, que la garoute installée à coté d'elle. Jessica la gratifia d'un grognement lorsqu'Hermione lui servit un petit déjeuner copieux. Même le baiser sur la tempe qui l'accompagna ne lui arracha pas un sourire. Pourtant, Hermione sentit un changement subtil dans l'attitude de Jessica. Elle semblait à peine moins crispée et personne d'autre qu'elle n'était en mesure de l'apercevoir, mais ça lui suffisait amplement. Elle ne pouvait espérer mieux vue les circonstances.

-Déjà que tu t'installes à notre table sans nous demander notre avis, ce serait trop demander de faire un effort pour être aimable ? grinça Ron.

-J'envisagerai cette possibilité quand on arrêtera de me faire remarquer que j'ai une tête d'inférius. Je sais que je suis malade, pas la peine de me le rappeler à tout va !

-Calme-toi, ma puce, ça va passer, intervint Hermione en lui caressant le dos avec douceur.

-Y a intérêt, parce que je vais finir par étrangler quelqu'un... Et évite de me parler de puces, 'Mione, tu seras mignonne... ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. J'appréhende assez comme ça...

En entendant la première partie de sa réponse, Ron lui coula un regard en biais chargé de méfiance. A peine distingua-t-elle la lueur mauvaise qui brilla dans les yeux de Jessica, Hermione lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle l'interrompit avec douceur, mais fermeté, alors qu'elle faisait mine de se jeter sur Ron pour mettre sa menace à exécution. Assise de l'autre coté d'Hermione, Ginny afficha une petite moue, partagée entre l'inquiétude pour son amie et la légère déception de l'avortement d'une distraction matinale. Luna la gratifia d'une petite taloche à l'arrière de la tête tout en la couvant d'un regard à la fois réprobateur et indulgent. Bon, elle fixait le porte-toast, mais Ginny savait parfaitement que ça lui était adressé.

De l'autre coté de la table, Harry retenait également Ron qui semblait vouloir défier Jessica. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez tendue comme ça, il s'apercevait que la plupart des élèves les observait avec intérêt. La plupart semblaient silencieusement demander à Harry et Hermione de lâcher les fauves. Harry ne s'en étonna pas, lui-même avait parié sur la victoire de Jessica. Mais il tenait malgré tout à son ami et dans son état, il n'était pas sûr que la garoute le lui rendrait en un seul morceau. Faisant preuve d'une sagesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Harry décida de changer de sujet. Malheureusement, il enchaîna avec une absence totale de bon sens.

-Sinon, ça s'est bien passé hier soir, Jessica ? Les autres Serpentards t'ont pas trop embêtée rapport à Hermione ?

Le débit de sa voix se ralentit sur la fin de sa phrase. Bizarrement, Hermione gesticulait en signe de dénégations horrifiés avant de se plaquer la main sur le front.

-Oh oui, ils étaient fous de joie et m'ont souhaité tout le bonheur du monde, répondit joyeusement Jessica avant de lui adresser un regard méprisant. A ton avis, crétin ! Il a pratiquement fallu que j'expédie cette andouille de Parkinson dans la cheminée pour qu'elle me fiche enfin la paix ! Et en plus, j'ai mal dormi... ajouta-t-elle avec un regard en direction d'Hermione.

Celle-ci s'empourpra violemment et changea brusquement de sujet, connaissant la subtilité légendaire du duo assis en face. Heureusement, ils étaient trop préoccupés à se demander dans quelle mesure Jessica était sérieuse au sujet de Parkinson pour s'interroger sur le sens de sa dernière remarque. Reprenant contenance, Hermione harcela Jessica pour qu'elle mange un minimum. Ginny s'amusa de voir l'expression résignée de la garoute. Sans parler des regards incrédules des autres élèves qui n'en revenaient pas de voir Hermione manipuler la Serpentard à sa guise. On lisait dans les regards un respect certain et à la mesure de l'exploit.

-C'est bien, murmura Hermione en gratifiant Jessica d'un baiser.

-N'oubliez pas de lui mettre une laisse quand vous la sortirez, Miss Granger, lança une voix méprisante dans son dos.

Rogue n'avait même pas ralenti pour parler alors qu'il passait entre les tables et poursuivit sa route sans un regard en arrière. Il retenait un sourire sadique alors qu'Hermione saisissait Jessica aux épaules pour la forcer à se rasseoir et l'empêcher d'envoyer un lourd pichet de jus de citrouille à la tête du professeur.

-

Ginny détestait être une cinquième année à Poudlard. Principalement parce qu'elle adorait sa cinquième année à Poudlard. C'était sans le moindre doute sa meilleure année. Malheureusement, il avait fallu que ce soit la cinquième. Passablement déprimée, Ginny marchait en direction de son prochain cours. Il avait le principal défaut de ne pas être jumelé avec les Serdaigles. Et le défaut secondaire d'être celui de soin aux créatures magiques. L'idée tentante d'oublier de se rendre en classe pour aller retrouver Luna lui occupa l'esprit quelques instants, mais Luna avait elle-même un cours autrement plus important. Et malgré ses bons résultats en classe, Luna accusait un certain retard dans son programme, conséquence de sa convalescence. Et parce qu'elle aimait Luna, Ginny souhaitait la voir réussir ses BUSE. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait accepter l'idée de ne pas la voir aussi souvent qu'elle le désirait.

Bon, il fallait bien admettre qu'elles se voyaient malgré tout chaque fois qu'elles en avaient l'occasion. Il n'y avait guère que les cours et le couvre-feu qui les séparaient. Le reste du temps, elles faisaient pratiquement tout ensemble. Ce qui avait des répercussions assez inquiétantes sur l'avancement de leurs nombreux devoirs. Avec une certaine angoisse, Ginny appréhendait le moment où Hermione allait s'apercevoir de son retard en la matière. Pour l'heure, son amie concentrait son attention toute entière sur l'approche de la pleine lune, s'inquiétant pour Jessica, mais Ginny savait qu'une fois celle-ci passée... Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température extérieure la secoua brièvement. Alors que Hagrid leur présentait la bestiole du jour, l'air déçu que Ginny n'ait pas répondu à ses salutations enthousiastes, celle-ci se demanda avec angoisse s'il était possible de faire quatre ou cinq devoirs en même temps.

Elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention au cours. Elle était d'ailleurs loin d'être la seule. La pluie tombait par citernes entières et l'attroupement d'élèves grelottants sous leur parapluie s'inquiétaient plus de la santé mentale du professeur qui poursuivait imperturbablement son cours que du machin informe qui faisait l'objet de la leçon. Ginny enviait les sixièmes années qui avaient abandonné sans le moindre regret ce cours fastidieux. Quitte à passer l'heure à rêvasser au sujet de Luna, elle préférait le faire au chaud et au sec.

Lorsqu'enfin le cours arriva à son terme, Ginny courut presque jusqu'au château, ne s'apercevant même pas de la faible tentative de Hagrid pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Maudissant le professeur de faire cours à l'autre bout de Poudlard, Ginny franchit l'entrée avec soulagement et accéléra encore le pas. Elle avait malheureusement un autre cours qui l'attendait, mais devait absolument faire une chose importante, pour ne pas dire vitale, avant de s'y rendre. Avisant Luna qui marchait dans le sens inverse, l'air à moitié endormie, Ginny se mit soudainement à courir à sa rencontre. L'instant d'après, elle serrait la Serdaigle contre elle avec un sourire heureux. Luna parut un instant surprise, puis lui tapota le dos, la longue chevelure de Ginny rendant un son mouillé.

-Oh, tu sors de la douche, Ginny ?

-D'un cours d'Hagrid. Ce qui revient pratiquement au même, en fait. J'avais envie de te voir avant mon prochain cours.

Luna se fendit d'un sourire heureux en serrant Ginny un peu plus contre elle. Les élèves passant autour d'elles leur adressait un regard surpris, mais poursuivaient leur route sans s'y attarder. Voir ces deux là collées l'une à l'autre ne surprenait plus depuis longtemps, même si certains trouvaient qu'elles en faisaient peut-être un peu trop.

-On se voit plus tard, d'accord ? reprit Ginny sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte.

-Miss Weasley, je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir cesser cet étalage de mièvrerie nauséeuse au beau milieu du couloir. Pour votre information, "bécoter ma fiancée entre deux cours" ne constitue en aucun cas un motif de retard valable dans ma classe !

D'un bond, Ginny s'écarta de Luna, mortifiée. Rogue posait sur elles un regard froid. Prenant conscience des murmures qui s'élevaient autour d'elle, Ginny sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Si personne n'avait deviné jusque là ce qui la liait à Luna, ce serait désormais chose faite. Elle éprouva une pointe de culpabilité, se maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus prudente. De ne pas avoir été capable de se passer un peu plus de la présence de Luna.

-J'ajouterai par ailleurs qu'étant donné vos résultats déplorables, vous n'avez guère le luxe de batifoler entre deux cours, poursuivit Rogue implacablement, conscient qu'il avait un public et désireux de le satisfaire. Mais je vous en prie, poursuivez. Loin de moi l'idée de vous empêcher de rater lamentablement vos BUSE. Dois-je vous noter tout de suite absente pour le reste de l'année ? Quant à vous Miss Lovegood...

-Excusez-moi, professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus, l'interrompit Ginny.

Elle se sentait suffisamment humiliée comme ça, mais refusait de laisser Rogue s'en prendre à Luna. Elle le savait assez mauvais pour aborder des sujets beaucoup trop sensible. Rogue l'observa de ses yeux noirs, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

-Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor et autant pour Serdaigle, déclara-t-il avant d'adresser un regard à la ronde. Dois-je faire un recensement afin de continuer dans le retrait de points ?

Aussitôt les élèves se dispersèrent sans demander leur reste, mais en murmurant avidement entre eux. Ginny adressa à Luna un regard d'excuse, mais la Serdaigle se contenta de lui tapoter la tête avec un sourire tendre, puis s'éloigna en trottinant pour rejoindre son propre cours. Ginny se retrouva seule avec Rogue. Une situation guère enviable. Elle prit la direction des cachots, sentant la présence horripilante du professeur qui la suivait comme une ombre nauséabonde. Rogue, lui, éprouvait la satisfaction d'une humiliation bien faite, bien que son visage austère n'en montrait rien. Avec la pleine lune qui approchait, il avait lui aussi besoin de toutes les distractions possible. Une lueur sadique brilla dans son regard alors qu'il suivait Ginny à l'intérieur de sa salle de classe. Des gémissements inquiets l'accueillirent, rapidement coupés par le claquement définitif de la porte dans son dos.

-

A midi, Ron se précipita vers la Grande Salle, précédant ses amis et ennemie qui sortaient d'un double cours de sortilège. Il était affamé et décidé à ce que rien ne vienne gâcher le sacro-saint déjeuner. Surtout pas une vipère-garou agonisante qui jouait les martyrs pour apitoyer Hermione. Avec un sourire affamé, il s'installa à la longue table Gryffondor en se frottant les mains, bavant d'avance en contemplant les nombreux plats fumants. Rien de tel que quelques côtelettes chaudes accompagnées d'une délicieuse purée, le tout agrémenté de saucisses luisantes et arrosé de jus de citrouille pour reprendre des forces et oublier que l'amour de sa vie jouait les infirmières pour une satanée Serpentard.

Piochant sans la moindre retenue dans les plats, Ron disposait soigneusement ses victuailles dans son assiette, hélas un peu trop petite à son goût. Il brandit victorieusement fourchette et couteau, s'apprêtant à plonger les ustensiles dans son repas quand Parvati et Lavande passèrent dans son dos en discutant avec animation. L'expression gourmande de Ron céda à la place à sa cousine horrifiée, ses tâches de rousseurs ressortant violemment sur son visage soudain très pâle.

-Je te jure, Padma était là ! Rogue a clairement parlé de fiancée !

-Arrête, c'est Rogue ! Tu sais bien qu'il est prêt à raconter n'importe quoi du moment que c'est humiliant.

-Oui, mais elles étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre en plein couloir, Lavande ! Et ça fait longtemps qu'on les soupçonne d'en être.

-C'est vrai... Ginny et Luna sont trop proches pour que ce soit innocent. Bien plus qu'Hermione et Wingdal.

-Exactement ! Et ces quatre là sont toujours ensemble ! Ginny et Luna, t'imagines ?!

Un poids sur le ventre, Ron rabaissa ses couverts, son appétit envolé. Du moins pour le moment. Ses mains tremblaient violemment sous la fureur qu'il éprouvait. Ne l'avait-il pas dit, que la relation de sa soeur avec Loufoca alimenterait les ragots ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient faire dans les couloirs et en public ? Ginny n'avait donc aucune considération pour lui, son propre frère ? Il s'aperçut soudain que Parvati et Lavande s'étaient assises à coté de lui, l'entourant et l'observant avec curiosité.

-Dis donc, Ron... Ça te dérange si on te pose une ou deux questions ?

-J'ai rien à voir avec quoi que ce soit !

Il devinait déjà les questions. Depuis quand Ginny était-elle homosexuelle ? Était-ce de famille ? Est-ce qu'il l'était également ? Le nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac se resserra à cette idée horrible. Désireux d'esquiver l'interrogatoire -non, l'inquisition !- il plongea sa fourchette dans sa purée et la porta à sa bouche. Malheureusement, l'appétit l'avait réellement déserté. Pour couronner le tout, Harry, Hermione et sa vipère venaient d'arriver et s'installaient pour manger. L'espace d'un bref instant, il espérait que la présence de Jessica ferait fuir les deux commères. Malheureusement, si elles semblèrent mal à l'aise en sa présence, leur curiosité était plus forte.

-Allez, Ron, dis-nous ce qu'il y a vraiment entre ta soeur et Lovegood ! reprit Lavande d'un ton pressant et avide.

-Mais fichez-moi la paix ! explosa Ron avant d'agiter un doigt furieux sous le nez de Jessica. T'es fière de toi, vipère ? Non seulement tu pervertis Hermione, mais en plus tu donnes une sale réputation à ma petite soeur !

Jessica se contenta de fixer le doigt de Ron qui remuait sous son nez. Elle éprouvait l'envie tenace d'y planter les crocs. Elle espérait que c'était un cas isolé provoqué par l'imminence de la pleine lune. Après tout, Lupin ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de pulsions canines. Manquerait plus qu'elle se mette à courir après des baballes...

-Ron !

Malgré sa colère, Hermione s'inquiétait de la réaction de Jessica. Ou plutôt de son absence de réaction. Elle était bien trop calme pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Mais elle s'inquiétait également des paroles de Lavande. De toute évidence, Poudlard commençait à s'interroger sur Ginny et Luna. Jessica détacha enfin son regard de l'index de Ron pour lui adresser un bref regard glacé avant de se servir aux plats. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit, mais se doutait qu'Hermione allait la harceler pour qu'elle mange.

-Jessica, tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta d'ailleurs celle-ci.

Non seulement elle laissait Ron s'en tirer sans la moindre remarque, mais elle mangeait d'elle-même. Quelque chose clochait définitivement. Pire encore, pour toute réponse, Jessica lui adressa un sourire qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître et redouter. Avec son teint maladif, il était encore plus horrible et inquiétant que dans son souvenir. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement qu'espérer qu'elle n'en ferait pas des tonnes.

-Hermione ? Tu dois bien savoir quelque chose, toi, non ? demanda Parvati avec espoir. Je veux dire... T'es avec Wingdal et vous passez beaucoup de temps avec Ginny et Luna, ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose.

Sa voix était pourtant hésitante. Jessica était juste à coté, aussi elle n'aurait jamais osé se montrer aussi directe en temps normal. Mais elle paraissait vraiment malade et n'avait rien dit à Ron. Hélas pour elle, elle était très loin d'avoir l'habitude du mode de fonctionnement de Jessica.

-Bien sûr, tout le monde sait que l'homosexualité est une maladie et qu'elle se transmet simplement en restant autour d'exemplaires contaminés... Si tu te sens l'envie d'embrasser ta greluche, tu saura au moins à qui te plaindre.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! se défendit Parvati alors que Lavande s'offusquait de l'insulte. Hermione, dit quelque chose !

-Désolée les filles, mais ça ne regarde que Ginny et Luna. Si vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a entre elles, allez leur poser la question.

Si elle était en partie soulagée de constater que Jessica restait égale à elle-même, sa réaction envers les commères confirmait ses craintes au sujet de Ron. Le rouquin allait très certainement s'en prendre plein la tête pour pas une noise avant longtemps. Hermione se demandait si elle devait intervenir pour l'empêcher et comment s'y prendre pour ne pas vexer sa garoute quand Ginny et Luna firent leur apparition dans la Grande Salle.

Un grand nombre de murmures s'élevèrent sur leur passage. Comme à leur habitude, les deux jeunes filles marchaient main dans la main en discutant joyeusement, apparemment inconscientes de l'attention qu'elles suscitaient. Parvati et Lavande se désintéressèrent d'Hermione et Jessica pour commenter avec avidité la manière dont les nouvelles venues se tenaient. Toujours coincé entre les deux, Ron fixait sa soeur avec colère. Autant pour les ragots qu'elles suscitaient et qui l'éclaboussaient que pour la perte tragique de son appétit.

-Vous êtes fières de vous ? attaqua-t-il à l'instant où elles arrivaient à leur hauteur. Tout Poudlard est au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue !

-C'est toujours un plaisir de te retrouver, Ron, vraiment, répondit Ginny en posant sur son frère un regard excédé. Je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne, au juste ?

-A ton avis pourquoi je suis entouré de ces deux-là ?!

-Pas grâce à ton charme, c'est sûr.

De sa place, Jessica leva le pouce en direction de Ginny sans cesser de manger. Elle n'esquissa pas même l'ombre d'un sourire, ce qui ne rassura pas Hermione le moins du monde.

-Mais franchement, Ginny, c'est vrai ce que Rogue a dit ? demanda Lavande, coupant court à la dispute.

-Oui, mais c'est sa faute, aussi, répondit Luna d'une voix rêveuse tout en s'asseyant pour déjeuner. Il nous donne vraiment trop de devoir, c'est normal qu'on ait du mal à suivre la cadence.

L'expression ravie des commères se mua rapidement en déception alors qu'elles comprenaient que Luna répondait à coté. Ginny éclata de rire en s'installant à coté d'elle. Comme toujours, les pitreries de Luna lui faisaient un bien fou au moral.

-Et je vous répète sans cesse de ne pas attendre le dernier moment pour vous y prendre, intervint Hermione d'un ton sévère. Vous êtes en année de BUSE !

-Merci de me le rappeler, Hermione...

-Ce n'est pas de ça qu'on parle, coupa Lavande, peu désireuse de les laisser noyer le poisson. Rogue a dit...

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que Rogue, un professeur, sait quoi que ce soit au sujet de Luna et moi ? T'imagines peut-être qu'il a passé noël à la maison ?

La remarque calma les deux commères. Effectivement, l'idée de Rogue passant noël au Terrier était pour le moins ridicule et improbable. Elles échangèrent un regard déçu alors que Ron, pour sa part, retrouvait le moral. Et l'appétit.

-Parfaitement, ce ne sont que des rumeurs idiotes ! affirma-t-il en enfournant autant de viande et de purée qu'il le pouvait, ignorant l'expression dégoûtée de Jessica. Ma soeur n'est pas une perverse, comme l'autre vipère !

L'instant d'après, il s'étranglait sur sa bouchée. Sous prétexte qu'elle avait une miette au coin des lèvres, Ginny déposait un léger baiser à cet endroit du visage de Luna. Avec un sourire amoureux, celle-ci la remercia d'un baiser clarifiant définitivement et sans appel leur situation. Ron se leva, furieux, et quitta la Grande Salle en ayant à peine avalé une bouchée. Un fait rarissime. Parvati et Lavande poussèrent des exclamations excitées, ravies d'avoir de quoi alimenter leurs ragots.

-

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un calme relatif. Si Parvati et Lavande s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pour répandre la nouvelle concernant Ginny et Luna, l'annonce fit malgré tout moins de bruit que pour Hermione et Jessica. En fait, personne ne fut réellement surpris. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, les deux étaient très proches, au point que la plupart soupçonnait déjà quelque chose. Quelques camarades de Ginny l'interrogèrent brièvement, mais sans vraiment insister. De son côté, Luna semblait plutôt s'étonner de voir d'autres Serdaigles s'intéresser à sa vie et insista pour exposer ses idées farfelues. Comprenant qu'ils n'en tireraient rien de cohérent, les camarades de Luna abandonnèrent en se demandant comment Ginny parvenait à la fréquenter sans devenir dingue.

Loin de s'en faire pour ses amies, Hermione préférait s'inquiéter au sujet de Jessica. Ron était dans tous ses états et considérait toute personne l'approchant comme une menace. L'occasion rêvée pour Jessica de s'en prendre à son ancien rival, mais elle se contentait de l'ignorer. Hermione était persuadée qu'elle préparait quelque chose, mais chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'interroger Jessica, celle-ci lui répondait d'un haussement d'épaule.

-Probablement la pleine lune qui la travaille, murmura Harry lorsqu'Hermione lui fit part de son inquiétude entre deux cours, après s'être assuré que personne n'était à portée d'oreille. Elle est vraiment mal en point.

-Harry, crois moi quand je te dis que c'est très mauvais signe. Je sais comment Jessica fonctionne. Si elle laisse passer une occasion de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qu'elle déteste, c'est pour mieux l'enfoncer plus tard. N'oublie pas que c'est une Serpentard !

Un haussement de sourcil lui répondit. Harry s'étonnait qu'Hermione lui remémore ce détail pour le moins gênant alors qu'elle était habituellement la première à s'énerver quand on portait ce genre d'accusation contre sa garoute.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle est rusée et sournoise, précisa Hermione en devinant ce à quoi il pensait. Deux choses que j'apprécie chez elle, mais qui m'inquiètent à l'occasion. Tu as oublié la manière dont elle a annoncé à Ron qu'on était ensemble ?

-Non, répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Avec le recul, l'épisode le faisait rire. Bien qu'il n'irait jamais l'admettre devant un Ron qui n'avait toujours pas avalé la potion.

-Et bien c'est la même chose, fais-moi confiance !

-Pourquoi tu ne l'en empêche pas, alors ? Tu es sa petite amie et, excuse-moi du peu, la seule personne sur Terre capable de la tenir en laisse.

-Harry, ne plaisante pas là-dessus !

Nerveusement, Hermione regarda autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que Jessica n'était pas dans les parages. Comme l'avait démontré Rogue le matin même, Jessica réagissait très mal aux plaisanteries quant à sa nouvelle condition.

-De plus, reprit-elle avec une moue, je ne pense pas pouvoir l'arrêter, Harry. Pas dans son état actuel. Je ne la contrôle pas, contrairement à ce que beaucoup semblent penser. Je peux tout juste la calmer un peu, mais parfois, ça ne suffit pas...

-C'est déjà beaucoup ! déclara Harry avec conviction.

Hermione opina en silence. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : en finir avec cette pleine lune. Jessica était de plus en plus mal et s'était rendue à l'infirmerie dans l'espoir de se reposer avant son prochain cours. Plus exactement, Hermione l'avait amenée à l'infirmerie. Jessica y était restée de mauvaise grâce, mais trop épuisée pour s'opposer longtemps à Hermione.

A l'heure du dîner, Ron courut presque à la Grande Salle. Sauter un repas n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il était bien près de s'évanouir de faim. Il en voulait particulièrement à Ginny et Luna, qu'il tenait pour responsable. Celles-ci s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigles afin d'épargner à tout le monde une dispute supplémentaire. Hermione et Jessica s'installèrent à bonne distance de Ron qui était de toutes manière trop occupé à baffrer pour s'occuper de son entourage. Cette fois, il était déterminé à ce que rien ne vienne se mettre entre lui et son assiette. Harry décida malgré tout de le rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas donner à son ami l'impression qu'il était seul contre tous et s'épargnait au passage la mauvaise humeur de Jessica. Loin de lui en tenir rigueur, Hermione découvrait la sensation de manger seule avec Jessica au centre d'un cercle vide. La garoute affichait une expression si rébarbative que personne n'osait approcher le couple. Hermione y gagnait un respect supplémentaire, mais savourait plus l'idée d'avoir un semblant de tête à tête.

Au moment de quitter la Grande Salle, Ron était de meilleure humeur. Avoir le ventre vide était un supplice qu'il espérait ne plus jamais connaître. Il se contenta d'afficher une expression morose et désapprobatrice alors que les deux couples se souhaitaient une bonne nuit, détournant résolument le regard. Il serait bien parti devant, mais Harry semblait d'humeur à attendre Hermione et Ginny aussi décida-t-il d'attendre également. Il avait après tout des devoirs en retard et comptait sur l'aide d'Hermione. Aide qu'il estimait pouvoir obtenir plus facilement en faisant preuve d'un minimum de bonne volonté envers Hermione. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de manifester son impatience.

Lorsqu'enfin ils montèrent les dernières marches donnant accès à leur salle commune, ils entendirent de nombreux rires ainsi qu'un attroupement bloquant le passage. Hermione fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent, ignorant pourquoi la moitié des Gryffondors restait plantée devant le tableau de la grosse dame, mais bien décidée à élucider ce mystère.

-Laissez passer ! Allez, laissez passer, je suis préfète ! Pourquoi personne ne rentre, par Merlin !

-Le jour même où Poudlard apprend pour Ginny et Loufoca, marmonna Ron avec mauvaise humeur. A tous les coups quelqu'un a voulu se moquer d'elles...

Il se fraya un passage dans la foule, passant à coté d'une Hermione figée par un horrible pressentiment. Elle avait trouvé Jessica étrangement satisfaite durant le dîner et juste avant de la quitter, elle avait affiché un sourire un rien sadique.

-Oh bon sang... Ron, attends !

-Un problème ? demanda Harry.

Il nota que les rires se faisaient plus fort, à présent, agrémenté de quelques sifflements. Un souvenir des plus embarrassant lui revint en mémoire.

-Oh non, elle a quand même pas osé ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix blanche avant de s'engouffrer dans la foule à son tour.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard surpris. L'instant d'après, un hurlement résonnait dans tout Poudlard, auquel fit écho un second quelques secondes plus tard. Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité et une salve d'applaudissement accueillirent Ron et Harry. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame avait disparu. Plus précisément, quelqu'un avait collé par dessus une photo à taille réelle de Harry et Ron dormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En l'apercevant, Ginny éclata de rire à son tour, bien qu'elle s'efforça de le dissimuler comme elle le put. Si Harry fixait la photo avec horreur et embarras, Ron était dans un état de rage à l'état pur. Hermione ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi furieux.

-Je vais la tuer ! hurla-t-il en arrachant la photo.

-Calme-toi, Ron, tenta Hermione d'une voix aussi apaisante que possible.

-Que je me calme ?! Comment tu veux que je me calme, Hermione ! Cette fichue vipère a collé MA photo dans l'entrée de...

Sa voix mourut aussitôt alors qu'une idée horrible lui venait à l'esprit. Il détala aussitôt et disparut en bas des escaliers. Hermione se tourna vers Ginny avant de courir à la suite de Ron.

-Fais entrer tout le monde, Ginny ! Ron ! Attends moi, Ron !

Elle finit par le rattraper. Principalement parce qu'après s'être gavé au dîner, Ron ne pouvait plus courir très longtemps. Elle lui saisit le bras, mais il se dégagea d'une secousse et lui fit face avec fureur.

-Non, Hermione ! Pas cette fois ! T'as vu ce qu'elle a osé faire ?! Et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle l'a affichée dans l'entrée de toutes les salles communes ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas prendre sa défense !

-Tu n'en sais rien, Ron, répondit Hermione.

Mais sa voix manquait de conviction. Elle savait que Jessica était parfaitement capable d'aller aussi loin. Mais la photo humiliait également Harry. Hermione se raccrochait à cette idée. Elle savait que Jessica appréciait plus ou moins Harry. Ou du moins, elle n'avait rien contre lui. Depuis que Lupin lui avait appris que sa mère était liée aux Maraudeurs, Jessica et Harry s'étaient rapprochés.

-Tu sais qu'elle est perturbée en ce moment, Ron, reprit Hermione. S'il te plaît, calme-toi !

-Combien de temps tu vas lui trouver des excuses, Hermione ?! Je lui ai rien fais dernièrement, que je sache !

-En dehors de l'accuser de m'avoir pervertie et d'avoir donné une mauvaise réputation à Ginny ? répliqua froidement Hermione. Je reconnais qu'elle est allée un peu loin, Ron, mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'es pas responsable.

-C'est la vérité, Hermione ! Si elle n'avait pas été là, toi et moi...

Une gifle l'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase. Hermione le fixait avec colère, des larmes au coin des yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de toi, Ron. Si Jessica n'avait pas été là... Et bien j'ignore si je me serais retrouvée avec une fille, mais je sais au moins que je n'aurais jamais été avec toi.

-Tu as accepté de sortir avec moi, pourtant !

-Parce que j'avais peur ! Je ne comprenais rien à Jessica, mais elle m'attirait et j'avais peur. Je n'osais pas m'interroger sur ce que j'éprouvais pour elle ! Quand tu m'as invitée au bal ou à sortir, j'y ai vu une excuse pour esquiver mes interrogations, Ron. Je suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça ! Tu n'aimes pas Jessica, je peux le comprendre, mais je t'interdis de dire qu'elle m'a pervertie, Ron. Et pour ton information, Ginny et Luna étaient ensemble bien avant Jessica et moi.

Ron la contemplait d'un air morose. La gifle, ou peut-être les paroles d'Hermione, l'avait calmé. Il était toujours furieux, bien sûr, mais avait retrouvé le contrôle de ses nerfs. Voyant qu'il paraissait plus raisonnable Hermione lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Retourne à la salle commune, Ron. Le couvre-feu est passé. Je vais aller voir les autres salles communes pour m'assurer que Jessica n'a pas exagéré dans sa plaisanterie, d'accord ?

A contrecœur, Ron opina et s'éloigna en traînant les pieds. Soulagée, Hermione se mit en marche en direction de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Elle espérait vraiment que Jessica n'avait pas affiché la photo aux autres salles communes, sans quoi la situation serait ingérable.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Ginny consolait Harry en s'efforçant de conserver un air impassible. L'opération n'était malheureusement pas simple. Elle ne cessait de revoir le cliché pris par ses frères durant les vacances et tout le monde dans la grande salle en discutait en pouffant avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

-Tu sais que c'est pas toi qu'elle visait, Harry.

-Je sais... Je ne suis qu'une victime collatérale, comme l'ont dit Fred et Georges...

De nouveaux sifflements s'élevèrent, attirant leur attention. Levant la tête, Ginny et Harry virent Ron entrer dans la pièce, l'air à peine calmé. Il traversa la salle à grand pas et disparut par l'escalier menant aux dortoirs.

-On dirait qu'Hermione a réussi à le calmer un peu, observa Ginny.

-J'ai du mal à y croire, commenta Harry. Vu ce qu'il pense de vos relations et l'affichage de la photo, je vois pas comment Hermione a réussi à le calmer.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle avait noté la marque colorant l'une des joues de son frère. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Hermione. Celle-ci les rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard et se laissa tomber sur le divan avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Au moins elle n'a affiché la photo que chez les Gryffondors, annonça-t-elle. Où est Ron ?

-Monté se coucher, répondit Harry. Tu me jures qu'elle ne l'a pas affiché ailleurs ?

-Harry, je n'ai aucun intérêt à mentir, vous le découvririez dès demain matin si c'était le cas.

Harry acquiesça sombrement, conscient que les rumeurs iraient malgré tout bon train. Il avait tenté d'expliquer l'origine de la photo, surtout à Parvati et Lavande, mais se doutait qu'il essuierait diverses moqueries dès le lendemain. Il s'inquiétait surtout du fait que la rumeur finirait par atteindre les oreilles des Serpentards et donc de Malfoy. Au moins, Jessica n'avait pas affiché la photo là-bas, d'après Hermione.

-Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles, Harry, intervint timidement Hermione. Je ne vais pas la défendre. Qu'elle se venge de Ron est une chose, mais elle n'avait pas à t'inclure dans sa vengeance.

-Bah, je savais qu'elle finirait par afficher cette photo quelque part, soupira Harry. J'aurais juste préféré quelque chose de plus discret. Je vais me coucher...

Hermione le suivit du regard, puis poussa un profond soupir. Ginny secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

-Tu parles d'une journée.

-M'en parle pas... Et je m'attends à pire demain.

Tout en parlant, Hermione sortit de son sac ses livres et parchemin. Il lui restait encore du travail avant d'aller se coucher. Face au regard lourd de sens qu'elle lui adressait, Ginny se décida à l'imiter, sans grand enthousiasme.

-

A son réveil, Harry se sentit de meilleur humeur que la veille en se couchant. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui avait permis de relativiser la plaisanterie de Jessica, qu'il trouvait rétrospectivement digne à la fois des jumeaux Weasley et des Maraudeurs. Bon, il doutait que les jumeaux auraient été jusqu'à l'afficher hors de la salle commune, mais en définitive, seuls des Gryffondors l'avaient effectivement vue. L'autre raison pour laquelle il souhaitait prendre la blague du bon coté, c'était parce qu'il savait que Ron resterait braqué et que plus ils réfuteraient violemment la photo, plus les rumeurs se répandraient de manière ridicule. Et, d'une certaine manière, il partageait secrètement l'idée que Ron avait besoin d'être un peu... décoincé au sujet de la relation que sa soeur entretenait avec Luna.

-Alors, Harry, t'as pas dormi avec Ron, cette nuit ?

Dean et Neville éclatèrent de rire à la question de Seamus, lancé sur un ton clairement humoristique. Harry secoua la tête avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-dépité.

-Seulement quand Fred et Georges s'amusent à nous placer dans le même lit pendant qu'on dort, les gars. Allez, soyez sympa, lâchez l'affaire, ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux avec emphase.

Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque Ron ouvrit les rideaux de son lit d'un geste rageur, les foudroya du regard avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Harry lança un regard d'avertissement à Neville qui s'apprêtait à chambrer Ron, mais le Gryffondor ne saisit pas le message.

-Hé ben, Ron, tu boudes ton cop...

Alors que Ron se figeait dans l'entrée de la salle de bain, Harry plaqua une main sur la bouche de Neville, le réduisant au silence. Le claquement de la porte confirma à Harry qu'il le prenait vraiment très mal.

-Rooh, on plaisante, lança Dean avant de se tourner vers Harry. Au moins tu le prends pas trop mal. Tu crois que c'est Ginny qui a mis la photo ? Elle semblait assez remontée contre Ron hier.

-Aucune idée, mentit Harry. Mais essayez de pas trop plaisanter devant Ron à ce sujet, d'accord ? Au moins le temps qu'il se calme.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence, conscients que Ron pouvait bouder vraiment très longtemps.

Plus bas, Hermione et Ginny quittèrent la salle commune sans attendre Harry et Ron. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne souhaitait s'assurer que Ron prenait la blague aussi mal qu'elles le supposaient. De plus, elles étaient impatientes de retrouver leur compagne respective. Au cours des vacances passées, elles avaient pris quelques habitudes particulièrement difficiles à perdre, surtout au cour des nuits. Et Hermione s'inquiétait de l'état de Jessica à présent que la pleine lune était imminente.

-Les Gryffondors pensent que je suis responsable pour la photo, annonça Ginny alors qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs. Je n'aime pas l'idée de recevoir des éloges pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, mais j'ai dans l'idée que Ron n'apprécierait pas que j'explique à tout le monde qui est vraiment à l'origine de cette petite plaisanterie.

-Ne m'en parle pas... J'espère réussir à éviter que Jess et Ron ne se croisent trop souvent aujourd'hui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire au sujet de la photo ?

-Rien, répondit Hermione. Du moins pas aujourd'hui. Elle va avoir besoin de mon soutien plus que jamais, pas que je lui fasse des reproches. Ça peut attendre quelques jours. Et puis, c'était pas SI méchant que ça. En fait, c'est surtout pour Harry que ça m'embête, mais tu connais Jess...

Oh que oui, elle la connaissait. Pas aussi bien qu'Hermione, mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'en temps normal, Jessica n'était pas du genre à se soucier de qui était pris dans ses représailles. Alors dans son état actuel... Même Luna prenait des gants, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. La seule personne susceptible d'être immunisée était Hermione, mais Ginny n'irait pas jusqu'à parier là dessus.

Ses pensées prirent une direction tout autre lorsqu'elle vit Luna qui l'attendait devant la Grande Salle, à coté d'une Jessica donnant l'impression qu'elle allait étriper quiconque oserait lui adresser la parole. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle courut presque les derniers mètres pour finir dans les bras d'une Luna pas moins ravie. Hermione approcha sa garoute avec plus de prudence, le temps de prendre la mesure de son état nerveux, puis la serra dans ses bras, la maniant presque avec prudence.

-Oh ça va, je vais pas te mordre.

-Désolée Jess, mais t'as pas l'air en grande forme, expliqua Hermione en l'embrassant brièvement.

Bien qu'elle désirait plus qu'un baiser si éphémère, elle savait que ce ne serait pas prudent. Elles attiraient trop l'attention et Hermione ne souhaitait pas que les élèves s'étonnent qu'elle ne soit pas également malade en embrassant Jessica. Ils risquaient de se poser trop de questions sur la nature de sa maladie. Elle n'en passa pas moins un bras en travers de sa taille pour la guider à la table des Gryffondors. Comme chaque matin, on s'écarta prestement d'elles. Hermione se doutait qu'il faudrait bien plus de temps qu'avec Luna pour que ses camarades s'habituent à voir Jessica manger avec elle. Et celle-ci ne faisait rien pour les y aider, occupée qu'elle était à distribuer à la ronde des regards agressifs.

Bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, Hermione remarqua que l'humeur de Jessica dégringola vers de nouveaux abîmes. Suivant son regard, elle vit que Wingdal était enfin de retour et assis à la table des professeurs. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait vraiment pas choisi le bon jour pour son retour à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, il donnait lui-même l'impression qu'une journée de plus n'aurait pas été de trop. Ses traits étaient tirés et sa barbe paraissait négligée. Il étouffa même un bâillement avant d'adresser un sourire crispé au professeur McGonagall. Avec amusement, Hermione reconnut l'expression réprobatrice du professeur de métamorphose. Sans aucun doute, elle devait reprocher à Wingdal son apparence peu digne d'un professeur.

-Sale journée pour les Wingdal, commenta Ron d'un ton acerbe en approchant.

Harry l'accompagnait, mais à une distance raisonnable. Il comprenait un peu tard que se promener dans Poudlard avec Ron pour seule compagnie était une mauvaise idée vue les rumeurs qui courraient en ce moment dans les couloirs. On les avait sifflés et adressé des clins d'œil complices pratiquement tout le long du chemin. Harry fit un brusque bond de coté alors que Ron achevait sa remarque sur un couinement. Le regard assassin, Jessica venait de lui expédier son bol de porridge à la figure avant même qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de la retenir.

-Nan mais t'es malade ?! s'époumona Ron en essuyant le machin visqueux qui lui dégoulinait dans les yeux.

Pour compliquer encore les choses, Ginny éprouvait de grandes difficultés à empêcher une Luna hilare d'imiter Jessica, croyant à un nouveau jeu. Sans parler des Serpentards qui applaudissaient bruyamment leur camarade de Maison, soudain populaire. Harry l'entraîna à l'écart, conscient que les professeurs posaient sur leur groupe un regard sévère. Hermione prit le temps de nettoyer Ron de sa baguette avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée, puis adressa un regard réprobateur à Jessica qui l'ignora. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui faire un reproche, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle devinait la peur de Jessica face à la perspective de sa première métamorphose. Malheureusement, elle ne connaissait qu'une seule façon de l'atténuer. Une seule qui soit réalisable à Poudlard, du moins.

-

Par chance, Mercredi n'était pas une journée très chargée. Hermione comme Jessica commençait à dix heures. Par un cours de Défense. Ce qui inquiétait énormément Hermione. Non, vraiment, Wingdal père avait eu une très mauvaise idée de revenir précisément ce jour là. Aussi incroyable que cela sonne à ses propres oreilles, Hermione regrettait Maugrey. Installée à la bibliothèque, elle s'efforçait de faire un devoir, mais s'inquiétait surtout pour Jessica qui fixait son parchemin. A son regard, elle éprouvait l'envie d'en faire des confettis.

-Travaille, l'encouragea Hermione. Ça te changera les idées.

-Ça ne marche que chez toi, ça. J'ai juste envie d'en finir, Hermione, c'est tout...

Un sentiment qu'elle partageait sans retenue. Jessica semblait constamment sur le point de tourner de l'œil et sa démarche manquait d'assurance. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de la soutenir dans les escaliers, de peur qu'elle ne tombe. Déjà à cran, l'attention ne faisait qu'énerver d'avantage la garoute. Hermione supportait la mauvaise humeur de Jessica avec stoïcisme. Elle se considérait toujours comme responsable. Aussi pénible que ce soit pour elle, elle savait que c'était pire pour Jessica et elle n'était pas en droit de se plaindre de son mauvais caractère.

Sans prévenir, Jessica se laissa aller contre Hermione, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Hermione posa une main sur la joue de Jessica. Elle était brûlante de fièvre et une légère sueur couvrait sa peau. Un frisson parcourut la Serpentard.

-Me laisse pas tomber, 'Mione...

Elle avait parlé si bas qu'Hermione l'entendit à peine. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Jessica, le cœur un peu plus léger. Bien qu'elle ne doutait pas de l'affection de sa compagne, elle trouvait toujours rassurant d'en recevoir la confirmation.

Hermione dut presque traîner Jessica vers la salle de Défense. Son visage exprimant très clairement qu'elle préférait prendre un bain d'empestine que se trouver là, Jessica se laissa tomber sur sa chaise au fond de la classe, croisa les bras et détourna résolument le regard alors que son père s'installait à son bureau. De sa position, Hermione nota les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Bien malgré elle, il lui fallait reconnaître que les Wingdal paraissaient aussi mal en point l'un que l'autre. Mais Hermione gardait toute sa sympathie pour Jessica, estimant que son père devait juste être épuisé.

-Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances, annonça Wingdal en adressant un sourire à la cantonade. Aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir simplement les cours précédents et faire quelques exercices afin de nous remettre de ces vacances.

Hermione grimaça en l'entendant. Jessica n'était absolument pas en état de participer aux exercices. Elle avait espéré que Wingdal se contenterait d'un cours théorique par égard pour sa fille. Il devait bien voir qu'elle était épuisée. Dumbledore l'avait certainement informé de sa nouvelle condition. D'un autre coté, Hermione savait qu'après les vacances de noël, la majorité des élèves avaient besoin d'exercice. Pas d'écouter un professeur leur répéter le contenu des cours précédents.

-Tu devrais peut-être lui demander une dispense exceptionnelle, Jessica, murmura Hermione pendant que ses camarades sortaient leurs baguettes avec enthousiasme.

-Plutôt mourir que lui demander un service !

-C'est pas le moment de faire un caprice ! Tu es malade, Jess !

Un regard buté lui répondit. Consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus, Hermione passa l'heure à pousser des soupirs excédés tout en évitant autant que possible de faire usage de sa baguette contre la garoute obstinée. Elle craignait que Wingdal ne leur fasse une remarque, mais il les ignora d'un bout à l'autre de la leçon. Par chance, il ne s'agissait pas d'un cours double. A la sonnerie, toutes deux émergèrent de la classe avec soulagement. Malheureusement, Hermione enchaînait avec un cours d'Arithmancie. Matière que Jessica ne suivait pas. Si elle considérait qu'un peu de repos ferait le plus grand bien à Jessica, Hermione ne voulait pas pour autant la laisser seule. Pas après une heure d'exercice, même minimaliste. Jessica paraissait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement, quand bien même elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

En temps normal, Hermione aurait confié sa garoute à Ginny ou Luna, mais l'une comme l'autre avait un cours. Et quand bien même l'idée la tentait, Hermione ne voulait pas manquer son prochain cours Il ne lui restait malheureusement pas beaucoup d'options.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu à l'infirmerie, Jess.

-La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de passer la journée coincée là-bas, Hermione... Déjà hier, j'ai eu un mal fou à convaincre Pomfresh que je pouvais retourner en classe.

-Ce ne serait pourtant pas un mal ! Tu t'es regardée, Jessica ? C'est à peine si tu tiens debout !

-Je suis pas à l'agonie non plus, hein ! J'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne, alors va à ton cours et laisse moi souffler !

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Bien qu'elle savait que Jessica n'avait pas voulu la blesser et qu'elle lisait un vague regret dans son regard, elle n'en ressentit pas moins un léger pincement au cœur. Avec un soupir, Jessica fit un pas dans sa direction et la serra contre elle.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire, 'Mione. Ça va aller, d'accord ? Arrête de t'inquiéter autant pour moi et pense un peu à toi, aussi, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Si je vais à l'infirmerie, ça veut dire que je ne serais pas avec toi le reste de la journée et ça, c'est hors de question.

Hermione s'accrocha à elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentait à bout de nerfs. Elle avait envie de se laisser aller et de pleurer dans les bras de Jessica, mais voulait rester forte. C'était sa faute si Jessica devait endurer tout ça. Ce n'était pas à elle de craquer et de pleurer. Et ça ne devrait pas être à Jessica de la soutenir comme elle le faisait. Un baiser, trop bref, lui arracha un sourire. Harry toussa légèrement pour manifester sa présence, bien que visiblement gêné.

-Heu... Si tu veux je peux rester avec elle, Hermione, proposa-t-il. Juste au cas où elle ferait un malaise.

-Je vais pas faire de malaise, répliqua Jessica en roulant des yeux. Sérieusement, j'ai l'air d'avoir six ans ou quoi ?

-Non, mais t'as l'air de vouloir t'évanouir au premier coup de vent, répondit Hermione avec gravité. S'il te plaît, Jess. Je serais plus rassurée en sachant que quelqu'un reste avec toi.

Elle adressa malgré tout un regard incertain en direction de Harry. Elle lui était reconnaissante de se proposer, mais n'était pas sûre que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée. D'accord, Harry était mieux disposé à l'égard de Jessica, mais sa garoute avait quand même affiché une photo des plus compromettante de ce dernier la veille. Sans compter que dans son état, Jessica risquait d'être sans pitié au moindre faux pas.

-T'en fais pas, ça ira, dit Harry.

Il était loin d'être aussi assuré qu'il souhaitait paraître, mais voyait qu'Hermione avait également besoin de se changer les idées. Ron était parti, furieux, à la fin du cours et il avait encore son devoir de métamorphose à finir avant la fin du déjeuner. Une fois Hermione partie, pourtant, il se demanda s'il avait vraiment eu une si bonne idée que ça. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait seul avec Jessica et, franchement, il commençait à se dire qu'affronter quelques Mangemorts serait nettement moins éprouvant pour ses nerfs.

Ils s'installèrent à la bibliothèque, chacun travaillant en silence sur son devoir. Au bout de dix minutes, Harry éprouvait la même sensation que lorsqu'il était coincé en retenue avec Rogue. Cette conscience aiguë que quoi qu'il dise, il aurait droit à une remarque au mieux sarcastique. C'était ridicule. Jessica n'était pas Rogue. Et Hermione affirmait qu'elle était aimable. Même Ginny et Luna partageaient cet avis. Bon, Luna affirmait avec la même conviction que les Ronflaks Cornus existaient et que Ginny était fréquemment victime de Brûlots...

Le silence commençait à se faire pesant. Harry n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ses devoirs en silence. Principalement parce qu'Hermione l'aidait la plupart du temps et devait donc lui expliquer l'exercice. Ou parce qu'il discutait d'autre chose avec Ron. Seulement, il ne voyait pas de quoi parler avec Jessica. Ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire pas grand chose en commun. Quoique...

-Sinon, avec Hermione, ça va ? tenta-t-il timidement.

-Tu m'as pas vue en train d'essayer de l'étrangler, tout à l'heure ? rétorqua la garoute en roulant des yeux.

-J'essaie juste d'être sympa...

-Bien. Moi, je le suis pas. Je saurais même pas par où commencer. Inutile de perdre du temps à essayer, donc.

-Pourtant, tu l'es avec Ginny et Luna, Hermione mise à part.

Jessica reposa sa plume en poussant un soupir excédé, puis regarda Harry. Elle semblait calme. Bizarrement, c'était d'autant plus inquiétant.

-Si je suis ici avec toi en ce moment, c'est uniquement pour éviter qu'Hermione s'inquiète inutilement à mon sujet. Si t'espères qu'on va sortir de cette bibliothèque bras dessus bras dessous en sautillant comme deux abrutis, c'est que t'es encore plus débile que l'autre carotte. C'est assez clair ou tu veux que je t'envoie un certificat écrit en trois exemplaires ?

Harry n'insista pas. Il sentait que Jessica était à deux doigts de vraiment s'énerver. Il préférait se trouver aussi loin que possible quand ça arriverait. Surtout que personne n'était là pour la retenir. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Il leur restait encore trois quart d'heure à passer ensemble.

-Quoi, t'en as déjà marre de voir ma tête ? C'est réciproque, merci.

L'heure allait être longue.

-Et j'ai pas spécialement chaud, pas besoin de me soupirer dessus !

Vraiment très longue.

-

L'heure du dîner arriva et l'état de Jessica dépassa l'appréhension pour naviguer dans les eaux tumultueuses de la terreur pure et simple. D'une pâleur extrême, ses mains tremblant sans cesse, elle paraissait sur le point de vomir ou de tourner de l'œil. Voire les deux en même temps. Tout en prenant place à la table des Gryffondors, elle aboya une remarque acide à un élève de première année qui détala en pleurant. Le reste de la table la foudroya d'un regard mauvais, mais Jessica leur retourna un regard si agressif que personne n'osa prendre la parole. Hermione adressa à la ronde un vague sourire d'excuse. Elle savait parfaitement qu'amener Jessica à la table des Gryffondors était une très mauvaise idée, mais la laisser seule avec les Serpentard était encore pire. L'autre alternative, à savoir l'accompagner côté Serpentard, était tout aussi inenvisageable.

Dans l'espoir d'apaiser un peu sa garoute, Hermione l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Aux yeux du reste de la Grande Salle, elle venait d'accomplir l'équivalent de mettre sa tête dans la gueule d'un lion affamé et sur le point d'éternuer. A défaut de rendre Jessica populaire auprès des Gryffondors, les dernières quarante-huit heures gratifiaient Hermione d'une solide réputation de témérité quasi-suicidaire. Ron avait sagement décidé de prendre son propre dîner à l'autre bout de la longue table et agissait comme si rien en dehors de son assiette ne possédait la moindre existence.

-Mange, murmura Hermione, un bras toujours passé autour des épaules de sa compagne. Tu sais bien que ce sera pire si tu as l'estomac vide.

Jessica répondit d'un hochement de tête peu convaincu. Parmi les nombreux conseils que Lupin lui avait donné, prendre un repas copieux juste avant la pleine lune figurait en bonne place. Juste après "éviter de se trouver à coté d'un humain", en fait. Un loup-garou rassasié était légèrement moins enclin à sauter sur le premier machin comestible venu. Jessica avait trouvé la remarque amusante jusqu'à ce que son esprit remplace le machin comestible par Hermione. Le peu d'appétit qu'elle avait encore détala à cette seule idée. Sa fourchette tinta sur son assiette et un frisson la secoua. Aussitôt, Hermione se rapprocha d'elle, craignant un malaise.

-J'veux pas y aller... murmura si faiblement Jessica que ce fut à peine si Hermione distingua les mots.

-Ça va aller, Jess. C'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

C'était facile à dire, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Ce n'était pas elle qui était sur le point de subir une métamorphose si totale qu'elle serait capable de la tuer sans même y penser si jamais elle ne s'isolait pas. Hermione ne pouvait qu'imaginer une telle sensation et c'était largement suffisant pour lui retourner l'estomac. Mais Jessica avait besoin d'elle, plus que jamais. Aussi convenues que soient ses paroles, elles n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance. C'était sa présence et son soutien sans faille qui comptaient.

Les autres Gryffondors murmuraient entre eux, curieux de savoir ce dont souffrait Jessica. Hermione n'aimait pas ça. Voir Jessica si affaiblie et malade était trop inhabituel pour que personne n'y prête attention. La place de Jessica était clairement à l'infirmerie aux yeux de tous, mais Hermione n'avait pas su se résigner à lui forcer la main. Elle savait que ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses pour Jessica. Elle entendit à peine Ginny raconter à Neville une explication quelconque, mais ne vit pas si le jeune homme acceptait ses paroles. Son attention était entièrement posée sur Jessica qui se forçait à manger malgré son manque d'appétit. Trop vite au goût d'Hermione, elle repoussa son assiette. Lorsque sa compagne insista pour qu'elle mange encore un peu, elle répondit d'un simple grognement irrité.

-Bon, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, décréta Hermione en se levant.

Avec douceur, elle saisit le bras de Jessica qui se leva avec mauvaise humeur. Une fois sortie de la Grande Salle, elle s'adossa au mur et se plaqua les mains sur les tempes. Une migraine sourde lui martelait le crane et la peur lui nouait l'estomac. Elle était terrifiée par ce qui l'attendait, mais souhaitait également en finir au plus vite. Constatant que personne n'était dans les parages, Hermione l'embrassa, s'efforçant de lui faire ressentir au travers de ses lèvres tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle et son soutien indéfectible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jessica traînait des pieds en direction de l'infirmerie, suivant Hermione. Elle rêvait de prendre la fuite tout en sachant parfaitement que c'était stupide autant qu'imprudent. Pas qu'elle se souciait de ce qui arrivait au reste de Poudlard, mais l'idée même de nuire à Hermione, voire à Ginny ou Luna, lui était insoutenable. Plusieurs fois, elle s'immobilisa, tétanisée par l'angoisse. Avec douceur, Hermione l'entraîna à sa suite, malgré son inquiétude. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage de Jessica. Elle semblait perdue et terrifiée, comme une enfant abandonnée.

-Je suis là, Jess, dit-elle avec douceur en la saisissant doucement par les épaules. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

-J'ai peur, 'Mione, avoua Jessica dans un souffle. La dernière fois que j'ai eu une telle frousse, c'est le jour où je t'ai offert ce collier.

Du doigt, elle caressa les runes d'argent. Hermione lui sourit avec douceur, l'embrassa, puis parcourut les derniers mètres les séparant de l'infirmerie, main dans la main. Pomfresh les attendait. Elle fit asseoir Jessica sur le lit le plus proche pour l'ausculter. Hermione réprima un sourire en voyant que l'expression de la Serpentard était redevenue empreinte de ce cynisme qui la caractérisait en temps normal. En dépit de son inquiétude, Hermione éprouva une pointe d'amusement, mais aussi d'amour. Elle était la seule devant qui Jessica laissait transparaître ses faiblesses. Cette marque de confiance la touchait.

Une fois que Mme Pomfresh en eut finit avec Jessica, Hermione s'assit derrière elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre elle et posa son menton sur l'épaule de la Serpentard. Elle sentait les tremblements qui secouaient Jessica et une nouvelle pointe de culpabilité perça son cœur. Hermione cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes menaçant de lui échapper.

-Je suis désolée, Jess, murmura-t-elle.

Jessica posa une main sur celles d'Hermione qui entouraient sa taille et leva l'autre pour la poser sur sa joue. Un faible sourire joua sur ses lèvres en dépit de son angoisse.

-'Mione, c'est ma faute si j'ai été mordue, pas la tienne. J'ai choisis de descendre seule comme une Gryffondor plutôt qu'aller chercher un crétin pour aller se faire bouffer à ma place ! Arrête de te considérer comme fautive, d'accord ? Ça changera rien et j'ai pas envie d'une dépressive comme petite amie, je suis parfaitement capable d'être une loque pour nous deux !

Hermione faillit éclater de rire, mais se contenta d'un sourire. C'était pourtant à elle de réconforter Jessica et de la soutenir dans son épreuve, pas l'inverse. Elle comprenait qu'elle s'était trompée. Ce n'était pas les bons mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Par chance, elle savait ce que Jessica avait besoin d'entendre. Devait entendre.

-Je t'aime, Jessica.

Bien qu'elle ne répondit rien, Hermione sentit le corps de la jeune fille se détendre dans ses bras. Elle restait terrorisée, mais l'amour d'Hermione était une lumière qui dissipait les ombres dans lesquelles sa nouvelle condition l'avait jetée. Lorsque Pomfresh s'approcha d'elles en passant sa cape d'hiver, la garoute parvint à produire un sourire ironique satisfaisant.

-Vous êtes prête, Miss Wingdal ?

-Si je réponds non, je peux échapper à tout ça ? demanda-t-elle dans un mélange d'espoir et de défi.

-J'ai bien peur que non.

-Finissons en, alors...

-

Cela faisait bien des années que Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas escorté un loup-garou vers la Cabane Hurlante, mais les vieilles habitudes lui revinrent rapidement. Elle ouvrit la marche, scrutant attentivement les couloirs afin de s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne traînait encore hors des Salles Communes. Jessica marchait légèrement en retrait, restant autant que possible dans l'ombre, soutenue par Hermione. La tête lui tournait légèrement, mais consciente de la présence de l'infirmière, elle s'efforçait de dissimuler ses vertiges autant que la peur qui la tenaillait toujours. Son angoisse s'était en partie apaisée, pourtant. Hermione l'accompagnait jusqu'au bout et cela comptait bien plus à ses yeux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Si elle avait été seule, Jessica doutait d'avoir eu le cran de quitter l'infirmerie.

L'air nocturne était glacial, mais il fit un bien fou à Jessica. Elle prit quelques instants pour profiter de la sensation agréable sur son visage brûlant de fièvre. Mme Pomfresh manifesta son impatience d'un petit claquement de langue. Il ne restait plus gère de temps avant que la lune se lève et elle tenait à s'assurer que Jessica ne serait un danger pour personne à ce moment.

-Ça va, j'arrive, c'est pas comme si j'étais à la minute...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Wingdal, tout ira très bien. Et pour les prochaines fois, vous bénéficierez de la potion.

Jessica réprima une remarque cinglante. Elle employait toute sa volonté à refouler l'angoisse qui menaçait de la submerger. Et voir la silhouette du Saule Cogneur se dresser devant elle n'aidait pas vraiment. Avec prudence, Mme Pomfresh tendit le long bâton qu'elle avait apporté et le pressa sur le point sensible de l'arbre qui s'immobilisa.

-Je vous recommande vivement de vous dévêtir avant le lever de la lune, Miss Wingdal, dit-elle en assurant sa prise sur le bâton. Contrairement aux Animagi, les vêtements ne sont pas inclus dans la métamorphose. Vous risqueriez de les déchirer.

-Génial... J'espère que la Cabane Hurlante est vraiment déserte...

-Hagrid est passé s'en assurer dans l'après-midi, Miss Wingdal. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle l'est, car dans le cas contraire je ne donne pas cher de la peau des intrus.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Hermione avait attiré Jessica contre elle pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Elle répugnait à l'abandonner ainsi, mais savait ne pas avoir le choix. A partir de maintenant, Jessica devrait affronter seul son mal. Le baiser se prolongea, se faisant plus désespéré à mesure que l'une comme l'autre prenait conscience que le temps poursuivait sa course immuable. Mme Pomfresh toussa avec éloquence, son visage partagé entre l'irritation et la compréhension.

-Vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps, Miss Wingdal, la lune va se lever dans moins de dix minutes !

-C'est bon, nous reste au moins cinq minutes !

-Miss Wingdal !

A contrecœur, Hermione s'écarta de Jessica après un dernier baiser. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire, luttant contre ses larmes.

-Vas-y, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement enrouée. On se revoit demain matin, après tout...

Sans se laisser le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, Jessica hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et marcha résolument en direction de l'ouverture qu'elle distinguait à peine sous les racines de l'arbre. Le tunnel était sombre et humide. Jessica sortit sa baguette d'une poche de sa robe et s'en servit pour éclairer sa route. Elle finit par déboucher à l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante et fut secouée d'un frisson. L'endroit était délabré, abandonné depuis des années. Bien qu'elle l'ignorait, elle passa devant les vestiges brisés témoignant de la brève lutte de Harry et Hermione contre Rogue, trois ans plus tôt.

Du passage de Hagrid, il ne restait qu'un paquet de toile. Curieuse, Jessica s'approcha et défit la ficelle qui l'attachait avant de fixer le contenu avec un mélange de consternation et d'incrédulité. Il s'agissait d'un énorme quartier de viande crue et saignante. Le pire, c'était que la garoute s'aperçut qu'elle avait l'eau à la bouche. Elle reposa le morceau de viande et se recula vivement. Hors de question de se laisser tenter. Du moins pas sous forme humaine... Ni même sous l'autre forme ! Pas si elle pouvait l'éviter.

Elle fit rapidement le tour de la demeure, s'assurant qu'elle était bien seule. Elle ne décela aucune trace de l'Animagus qu'elle avait pourchassé des mois plus tôt. Elle n'était pas opposée à ce qu'il pointe son groin. Du moins après que la lune se soit levée. Elle avait quelques comptes à régler... Un nouveau frisson la secoua. Non, l'idée était tout simplement immonde, même pour elle. Pas étonnant que Lupin ai si mal réagi au fait de l'avoir mordue. Elle regagna la salle principale, où gisait toujours le morceau de viande. L'odeur du sang lui semblait plus vive. Et plus alléchante...

Il ne lui restait désormais plus que quelques minutes. La recommandation de Mme Pomfresh lui trottait dans la tête. Bien qu'elle se savait seule, l'idée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. A contrecœur, Jessica se défit de ses vêtements, prenant soin de les plier et de les ranger dans un coin qu'elle pensait sûr. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était de s'amuser à mettre ses propres vêtements en morceau une fois métamorphosée... La tête lui tournait de plus en plus et l'odeur entêtante du sang ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir.

Quelques minutes de plus passèrent dans un silence oppressant. Jessica se trouvait parfaitement stupide à rester là, complètement nue et à attendre... quoi ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Lupin avait tenté de lui décrire le phénomène, mais il s'était montré confus et plutôt vague. Bien qu'il se souvenait plus ou moins de ce qu'il faisait sous sa forme lupine, il ne conservait pratiquement aucun souvenir du processus de métamorphose. L'idée la rassurait. Néanmoins, être nue dans cette maison abandonnée la dérangeait. Sa robe de sorcière était relativement ample. Elle n'allait quand même pas doubler de volume ! Jessica se dirigea vers la cachette de ses vêtements, bien décidée à au moins enfiler sa robe.

Avant qu'elle ne fasse trois pas, elle eu l'impression de recevoir un cognard dans l'estomac. Le choc la fit tomber à genou en se tenant le ventre, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Un violent frisson la secoua toute entière, une douleur sourde s'insinuant dans tout son être. Avec horreur, Jessica songea qu'on venait de lui lancer le Doloris. Luttant frénétiquement contre la vague de panique qui menaçait de la submerger, Jessica se força à se relever, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus correctement. Levant les bras devant elle, elle ouvrit des yeux horrifiés en constatant qu'ils s'étaient allongés et que des poils drus et d'un noir d'encre poussaient rapidement sur sa peau. Sous ses yeux qui viraient du vert au jaune, ses ongles s'allongeaient et s'effilaient, devenant des griffes dont elle racla le plancher dans l'espoir de trouver une prise à laquelle s'accrocher. Elle voulut appeler Hermione, mais seul un cri de douleur franchit ses lèvres alors que sa mâchoire s'allongeait, se garnissait de crocs luisants. Alors que l'horrible métamorphose s'achevait enfin, le cri de douleur et de terreur de Jessica se mua en un hurlement lupin qui résonna longuement, rebondissant en échos sur les murs décrépis.

Alors que la louve-garou se déchaînait enfin, la Cabane Hurlante renouait avec sa légende et son patronyme, gisant lugubrement sous les rayons de la pleine lune.


	31. Retour à l'anormal

NdA : Et voilà le chapitre 31. Merci à tous pour les reviews, surtout à Dementia pour son originalité !

* * *

Au cours de sa vie, Jessica avait connu nombre de réveils désagréables. D'une manière générale, elle considérait comme tel chaque matin où elle avait le malheur de se réveiller dans son dortoir de Serpentard. Compter Parkinson parmi ses camarades de chambre y était pour beaucoup. Plus récemment, ne pas se réveiller dans les bras d'Hermione occupait une place de choix dans sa liste. Et jusqu'à ce jour, la première place était farouchement tenue par son réveil, un mois plus tôt, dans un lit de l'infirmerie avec pour dernier souvenir de tenir Hermione au dessus du vide, d'avoir manqué la lâcher en la retenant tant bien que mal par une main glissant lentement de sa poigne engourdie et de Ron s'apprêtant à lui lancer le Doloris. Pourtant, ce réveil-là était bien parti pour battre tous les autres haut la main.

Courbaturée et nauséeuse, Jessica ouvrit les yeux pour poser un regard hébété autour d'elle. Désorientée, elle sentit une vague de panique l'envahir alors qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle était nue dans un endroit inconnu et à même le sol pour le moins crasseux. Malheureusement pour elle, son esprit s'aperçut qu'elle était de nouveau consciente et décida de passer en revue les évènements de la nuit passée. Le résultat fut pour le moins désordonné. Une série de flashs confus et terrifiants qui bousculèrent sans ménagement sa raison déjà vacillante. Son regard se troubla alors qu'elle se prostrait en gémissant, son corps agité de tremblements violents.

Tourmentée par l'assaut confus de ses souvenirs fragmentaires, Jessica ne vit pas plus qu'elle n'entendit Hermione qui entra dans la pièce en l'appelant d'une voix inquiète. En la voyant, Hermione poussa un petit cri aigu et se précipita dans sa direction. La manière dont Jessica se tenait et tremblait lui rappelait sa réaction à la tentative avortée de Ron pour lui lancer le Doloris. Inquiète pour sa compagne, Hermione s'agenouilla devant Jessica, la prit délicatement dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes tout en la berçant avec tendresse. Sa voix finit par franchir le voile de panique qui obscurcissait l'esprit de Jessica. Prenant soudain conscience de la présence d'Hermione, elle s'accrocha à cette planche de salut et lutta désespérément pour repousser la folie qui harcelait son esprit.

-Plus jamais... plus jamais ça... plus jamais... jamais...

Les murmures terrifiés qui s'échappaient des lèvres de la louve-garou provoquèrent un frisson d'inquiétude chez Hermione qui resserra doucement son étreinte.

-C'est fini, Jess, je suis là. Calme-toi, mon amour, c'est fini...

-Miss Granger, vous l'avez trouvée ?

La voix fit sursauter Hermione qui se retourna sans pour autant lâcher Jessica. Mme Pomfresh apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, posa les yeux sur le couple enlacé et fit prestement demi-tour. Hermione crut voir une légère rougeur colorer les joues de l'infirmière alors qu'elle se détournait et prit soudain conscience de la tenue de Jessica. Ou, plus exactement, de son absence de tenue. S'empourprant légèrement, elle se défit de sa cape d'hiver et en enveloppa les épaules de sa compagne. Non pas que ça la dérangeait de la voir ainsi, mais la Cabane Hurlante n'était pas vraiment chauffée. Jessica semblait avoir reprit ses esprits et s'écarta doucement d'Hermione, forçant un bref sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Ça va aller ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

Avec un hochement de tête dubitatif, Jessica tenta de se remettre debout. Un léger vertige la fit vaciller un instant. Hermione passa un bras en travers de ses épaules, la soutenant tout en parcourant la pièce du regard. L'endroit semblait encore plus mal en point que dans ses souvenirs. Probablement grâce à Jessica dont la nuit avait été sans conteste agitée. Le regard d'Hermione fut attiré par des traces de griffes sur un mur et le souvenir de Lupin tentant de défoncer la porte de la cuisine des Weasley pour l'atteindre lui revint en mémoire.

-Où sont tes vêtements ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

-Si je les ai pas boulottés durant la nuit, ils devraient être dans cette armoire, répondit Jessica en désignant du doigt un meuble dans un état lamentable.

Alors qu'Hermione allait fouiller l'armoire en quête des vêtements de sa compagne, Jessica grimaça. Elle avait un goût rance dans la bouche. Et l'impression d'avoir quelque chose coincés entre les dents. La vision fugitive d'un énorme quartier de viande crue s'incrusta dans son esprit. Un haut-le-cœur la secoua. Elle se promit de prendre une longue douche et de se brosser trois ou quatre fois les dents avant de simplement envisager d'embrasser Hermione.

-Ça va, Jess ? s'inquiéta Hermione en la rejoignant. Envie de vomir ?

-C'est rien, 'Mione. Fais-moi juste penser d'aller dire deux trois mots à Hagrid au sujet de ses prochains paniers repas...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Crois moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils tout en regardant Jessica s'habiller, mais n'insista pas. Son regard se promenait sur la garoute qui enfilait ses vêtements. Notant soudain le petit sourire entendu de celle-ci, Hermione s'empourpra et toussa pour se donner contenance.

-Vous êtes prêtes ? appela Mme Pomfresh depuis le couloir.

Hermione sursauta, ayant complètement oublié l'infirmière. Au ton de sa voix, celle-ci s'impatientait

-J'ai passé la nuit à me faire les griffes sur les murs de cette fichue baraque, c'est trop demandé d'avoir dix minutes de répit ? râla Jessica en achevant d'enfiler ses bottes.

En se redressant, pourtant, elle affichait un sourire. En passant à coté d'Hermione, elle la prit doucement par la taille pour rejoindre Mme Pomfresh dans le couloir. L'infirmière l'observa d'un œil critique. Sans surprise, Hermione constata que Jessica avait repris son masque de cynisme.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Wingdal ?

-Encore un peu vaseuse, mais beaucoup mieux que depuis ma morsure, répondit Jessica.

Sa voix laissait deviner son soulagement, que partageaient Hermione. Mme Pomfresh hocha la tête, elle aussi rassurée.

-Tant mieux. Je dois dire que je m'inquiétais de la manière dont vous supportiez la lycantrophie, Miss Wingdal. Mr Lupin était en meilleure santé que vous, mais je dois avouer que vous êtes la première personne que je vois endurer la première métamorphose. J'imagine que c'est normal.

-Ça me rassure, c'est fou... grommela Jessica entre ses dents.

Tout en suivant Mme Pomfresh dans le tunnel, guidée par la lumière produite par la baguette de l'infirmière, Jessica tentait tant bien que mal de démêler ses cheveux. Étonnant le nombre de nœuds qui pouvaient se former en une seule nuit quand on était une louve-garou. A ses coté, Hermione grimaça légèrement. Le spectacle ne devait pas être beau à voir, estima Jessica.

-Je devrais peut-être les couper...

-Tu crois ? Je ne t'imagines pas sans tes cheveux longs.

-Pareil, je les ai toujours eu longs, mais c'est vraiment pas un cadeau après la pleine lune. Et si ça te manque, je t'offrirais une poupée, tu pourras la coiffer autant que tu veux.

-C'est une fois par mois, Jess, c'est pas comme si t'allais te réveiller comme ça chaque matin, répliqua Hermione en ignorant la dernière remarque de sa garoute.

-Ça va, j'ai compris...

Alors qu'elles émergeaient enfin dans l'air matinal autant qu'embrumé du parc, Hermione sourit légèrement. Elle était rassurée de voir Jessica se remettre si vite. Elle s'était vraiment inquiétée que l'état maladif de sa compagne ne soit permanent. Bon, elle était toujours plus pâle qu'avant sa morsure et on lisait dans son regard une certaine fatigue, mais ces quelques détails mis à part, l'amélioration par rapport à la veille était de taille.

-

Une bonne heure plus tard, Jessica rejoignit Hermione dans la Grande Salle, s'installa à coté d'elle et la gratifia d'un long baiser. Plusieurs personnes s'étranglèrent sur leur petit déjeuner, mais ni Hermione ni Jessica ne s'en formalisèrent. Ou du moins, Jessica ne souhaitait pas gâcher un bon baiser à cause d'une bande de crétins même pas fichus de décider si leur problème venait de leur homosexualité ou de l'opposition de leur Maison respective. Quant à Hermione, elle était trop soulagée de voir sa garoute aller mieux pour prêter attention aux autres personnes autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'enfin elles se séparèrent, Jessica attaqua son petit déjeuner avec ce qui ressemblait à de la bonne humeur. La différence était subtile, sa manière de sourire était tout juste moins ironique qu'en temps normal, mais comparé aux derniers jours elle donnait presque l'impression d'être sociable. Elle avait presque oublié la sensation d'être propre et, surtout, de ne plus avoir l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Malheureusement, Neville s'y laissa prendre.

-On dirait que ça va mieux.

-Non, j'ai le regret de t'informer que tu continues de signaler des évidences. Je doute qu'il existe un remède en dehors de la transplantation de cerveau.

-Jess !

Hermione tira l'oreille de Jessica qui affichait un horrible sourire sadique alors que Neville baissait le nez dans son assiette en jurant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait pas. Quelques élèves assis autour lui adressèrent un regard hostile, mais après s'être assurée qu'elle ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Hermione sentait que l'agressivité de Jessica ces derniers jours ne jouaient pas en sa faveur, mais ne voyait pas vraiment comment arranger les choses. D'autant qu'il y avait très peu de chances que Jessica souhaite voir sa cote de popularité remonter. Les seules personnes pour lesquelles elle semblait disposée à faire un minimum d'effort était ses parents, avec les résultats qu'elle avait constaté durant les vacances.

Alors qu'elles sortaient de la grande salle en discutant avec Ginny et Luna, Hermione nota que les Serpentards murmuraient entre eux en lançant des regards intrigués à Jessica. Sans surprise, ils avaient remarqué l'absence de leur consœur. Jessica s'était également rendue compte de leur intérêt et s'arrangea pour glisser dans la conversation le fait qu'elle avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, de manière parfaitement audible, sans pour autant lever la voix. Avec soulagement, Hermione vit que la majorité hochaient la tête d'un air entendu. Jessica avait semblé si malade ces derniers jours que l'explication tenait largement la route. Et, d'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité.

-Ça t'apprendra à embrasser des Sang-de-Bourbes ! lança Malfoy en passant à coté, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

En l'entendant, Harry serra les poings, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. Il était toujours partant pour chercher des poux à Malfoy, mais s'il intervenait, il risquait de donner l'impression de prendre la défense de Jessica. Et même s'il commençait à l'apprécier, elle restait à ses yeux une Serpentard. En plus, il commençait à suffisamment la connaître pour savoir qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Il fut surprit de voir l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de la garoute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malfoy ? C'était juste le choc de revoir ta tête d'abruti après deux semaines de calme. D'ailleurs, merci d'aller voir entre les mâchoires d'un dragon si j'y suis, je tiens pas à faire une rechute.

Les rires mauvais des Serpentards cessèrent aussitôt, remplacés par des regards menaçants. Bien qu'amusée, Hermione conserva soigneusement une expression neutre et saisit doucement Jessica par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart. Elle sentait que sa compagne était d'humeur à en découdre avec Malfoy et sa clique. D'un coté, c'était une assez bonne chose, puisque ça confirmait à ses yeux qu'elle était parfaitement remise de sa nuit mouvementée, mais la dernière chose que souhaitait Hermione, c'était que Poudlard discute plus avant de la maladie de Jessica. En fait, à présent qu'elle était débarrassée de ses inquiétudes concernant la première métamorphose de Jessica, Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter des suivantes. Il leur faudrait justifier l'absence de Jessica, sans parler de ses rechutes, une fois par mois.

-Parkinson et les autres filles de ton dortoir sont peut-être stupides, mais elles finiront bien par s'apercevoir que tes absences coïncident avec la pleine lune, dit Hermione alors qu'elles marchaient dans le couloir.

-Y'a jamais eu de problèmes avec Lupin, fit remarquer Harry. Tu t'inquiètes trop, Hermione.

-Au contraire, Harry, tu es bien placé pour savoir que ses camarades de chambre ont découvert son secret ! Mais vu que les Maraudeurs partageaient tous le même dortoir, ils ont pu couvrir Lupin pour éviter que ça ne s'ébruite. Tu crois vraiment que Parkinson garderait le silence si elle découvrait la vérité ?

-Bien sûr, répliqua Jessica. Elle m'adore. Tu l'as pas vu me faire les yeux doux pendant tout le petit déjeuner ?

-C'est sérieux, Jessica ! s'offusqua Hermione pendant que Ginny, Luna et Harry éclataient de rire.

-Sans rire ? Mais franchement, 'Mione, qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ?

Bien qu'elle n'en montrait rien, elle éprouvait une certaine appréhension. Elle savait que sa vie deviendrait rapidement infernale si jamais Parkinson comprenait qu'elle était désormais une Louve-Garou. La nouvelle se répandrait plus rapidement encore que la romance imaginaire entre Harry et Ron. Hermione réfléchissait dur à la question, comme l'indiquait le pli caractéristique ornant son front. Jessica l'avait vu si souvent depuis qu'elle fréquentait Hermione qu'elle s'étonnait qu'il ne soit pas permanent.

-On devrait aller en parler à Dumbledore, dit-elle enfin. Je me demande s'il y a pensé, à bien y réfléchir.

-On parle de Dumbledore, là ! s'offusqua Harry.

-Attention, Potter, Weasley va être jaloux.

Un léger coup dans les cotes interrompit son ricanement moqueur alors que Harry râlait tout ce qu'il savait.

-

Profitant d'une matinée assez peu chargée, bien que regrettant que ça l'empêche d'avancer dans ses devoirs, Hermione insista pour aller rendre visite à Dumbledore juste après leur cours de Métamorphose. Jessica ne manifestait pas le moindre enthousiasme et regarda d'un air morne les gargouilles s'écarter de leur chemin après qu'Hermione leur ait donné le mot de passe. La dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce bureau, c'était pour qu'Hermione informe le directeur de ses erreurs de parcours. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis, exception faite de la nuit de sa contamination, ce qui ne comptait pas franchement à ses yeux vu la situation. Jessica n'avait aucune idée de ce que pensait vraiment Dumbledore de ses anciennes aspirations et n'était pas sûre de vouloir le découvrir.

Tout en frappant à la porte, Hermione adressa à Jessica un sourire rassurant. Une fois que la voix du directeur leur ait signifié d'entrer, elle ouvrit la porte et précéda sa compagne dans le bureau. Dumbledore releva les yeux du parchemin qu'il lisait avant de le poser de coté, observant le couple avec un intérêt poli tout en leur désignant deux chaises, les invitant à s'asseoir. Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était peut-être un effet de son imagination, mais l'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru surprendre sur le visage de Dumbledore une expression grave et préoccupée.

-Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? demanda le Directeur en observant ses visiteuses avec la plus grande attention. Miss Wingdal, je constate que vous semblez en meilleure forme. Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Je préfère éviter d'y penser, Monsieur répondit simplement Jessica en réprimant un frisson. Mais je me sens mieux qu'hier. En tout cas, j'ai plus envie de courir après les balais, d'attraper un souaffle avec les dents ou de remuer de la queue quand je suis contente...

-Jess ! s'offusqua Hermione.

-Je te jure, 'Mione ça m'arrive d'être contente !

Effondrée, Hermione hésitait entre lancer un sort de Mutisme à sa compagne ou de se miniaturiser elle-même pour partir se cacher dans un trou de souris. Jamais elle ne comprendrait comment Jessica pouvait se montrer aussi insolente envers quelqu'un qui l'intimidait. Elle semblait avoir un sens de la timidité complètement inversé. Pour sa part, Dumbledore avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

-Vous me voyez ravi de constater que votre première métamorphose s'est bien déroulée, Miss Wingdal.

-Si je pouvais éviter la seconde et les suivantes, ça m'arrangerait...

-Je n'en doute pas un instant, mais vous bénéficierez de la potion Tue-Loup à partir du mois prochain. Vous constaterez sans doute que votre situation sera alors plus tolérable.

Jessica se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Lupin lui avait longuement vanté les mérites de la potion, mais elle préférait attendre de l'avoir testée elle-même avant de se prononcer. Elle ne tenait pas à se faire trop d'illusions. Hermione profita de son silence pour aborder le sujet qui l'inquiétait le plus à l'heure actuelle.

-C'est justement au sujet des prochaines pleines lunes que nous venons vous voir, Professeur.

-Si vous venez me demander l'autorisation de rester auprès de Miss Wingdal, Miss Granger, vous devez comprendre que même avec la potion...

-Non, Professeur, ça n'a rien à voir, l'interrompit Hermione en rougissant légèrement. En fait, je m'inquiète au sujet des Serpentards. Il finiront bien par se rendre compte que Jessica est absente une fois par mois.

Une lueur étonnée brilla dans les yeux de Dumbledore l'espace d'une seconde, puis il fronça les sourcils et hocha gravement la tête.

-Effectivement, je crains d'avoir négligé le fait que Miss Wingdal n'est pas aussi proche de ses camarade de chambre que l'était Lupin. Je me suis basé sur la scolarité de ce dernier, mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas tenu compte des diverses petites différences qui pourraient en effet devenir problématiques.

Le Directeur se leva et arpenta son bureau de long en large, réfléchissant. Ni Hermione, ni Jessica n'osèrent l'interrompre. Finalement, Dumbledore s'arrêta devant Fumseck et lui gratta la tête du bout du doigt.

-Au delà de la question du dortoir, Lupin était déjà un Loup-Garou lorsqu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, reprit-il. Il a facilement pu expliquer sa situation par le fait qu'il souffrait depuis sa naissance d'une maladie chronique. Ses amis ont grandement contribué à protéger son secret, à mon insu. Il sera autrement plus délicat de justifier les rechutes de Miss Wingdal, mais pas impossible. Je pourrai y veiller. Il s'agira principalement de s'assurer que personne ne décide d'aller vérifier si Miss Wingdal se rend bien à l'infirmerie une fois par mois.

-Et que personne ne fasse le lien avec la pleine lune, ajouta Hermione avec une grimace inquiète.

-Comme s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire, répliqua Jessica en roulant des yeux. La plupart, c'est tout juste s'ils savent quel jour on est, alors leur demander en plus d'être au courant des phases de la lune...

-Tu exagères ! Ils ne sont pas aussi bêtes que ça.

L'expression de Jessica exprimait clairement qu'elle estimait que c'était Hermione qui tenait ses camarades en trop grande estime, mais la Gryffondor n'y prêta pas attention. Elle s'inquiétait plus de la réaction de Dumbledore aux paroles peu élogieuses de la garoute sur le niveau intellectuel de l'établissement. S'il désapprouvait, Dumbledore n'en montrait rien. Il ne semblait pas vraiment les écouter, bien qu'Hermione savait qu'il n'avait pas manqué un mot de leur échange.

-Idéalement, il faudrait que seules les personnes dans la confidence soient en mesure de remarquer les futures absence de Miss Wingdal, reprit Dumbledore.

-Vous voulez dire me changer de dortoir ? demanda Jessica avec un moue pas vraiment convaincue.

-C'est hélas impossible. Je ne peux vous attribuer un dortoir pour vous seule, Miss Wingdal. Cela ne ferait que susciter un regain d'intérêt à votre égard, ce qui est précisément ce que nous souhaitons éviter. Il me faudrait une excellente raison pour cela. De plus, les seules personnes connaissant votre secret sont soit à Gryffondor, soit à Serdaigle.

Hermione et Jessica échangèrent un regard. L'une comme l'autre imaginaient la réaction de Rogue si jamais on lui apprenait que Jessica était transféré à Gryffondor. Hermione grimaça alors que Jessica affichait un sourire sadique.

-De toutes manières, reprit Hermione après quelques instants, mes camarade de chambre sont les pires commères de Poudlard. Autant publier une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Soudain, Dumbledore afficha un grand sourire et posa un regard amusé sur Jessica.

-Mais bien sûr, comment n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ! Miss Wingdal, je pense avoir trouvé la solution idéale : il vous suffit d'aller loger dans les appartements de votre père.

L'espoir qu'Hermione avait éprouvé un bref instant s'était évanoui tout aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Elle n'osait pas regarder Jessica. C'était peut-être un effet de son imagination, mais elle sentait irradier de sa gauche une aura malsaine de haine à l'état pur. Dumbledore afficha une expression étonnée en voyant celle qu'affichait Jessica. Appréhendant ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir, Hermione risqua un coup d'œil en direction de sa garoute et sentit son cœur flancher. Le visage de Jessica était crispé dans une expression à la fois horrifiée et furieuse. Inutile de lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de l'idée, la réponse exsudait de chaque pore de sa peau.

-Vous êtes malade ?!

-Miss Wingdal, calmez-vous.

Bien qu'il avait parlé calmement, on distinguait nettement un avertissement dans la voix du Directeur. Hermione se sentit gagnée par la panique. Finalement, la patience de Dumbledore face à l'insolence de Jessica semblait atteindre ses limites.

-Je ne me calmerai pas, non ! Renvoyez-moi de Poudlard si vous voulez, je préfère encore ça à devoir vivre chez _lui_ !

-Jess ! C'est pas drôle ! s'écria Hermione en se levant.

-Me forcer à cohabiter avec mon père non plus !

-Sois raisonnable, s'il te plait ! Tu imagines si on découvre ce que tu es ? Tous les parents d'élèves feront pression pour que tu sois expulsée ! Et ça m'étonnerait qu'on arrive à garder ton secret jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité !

-Alors qu'on me renvoie tout de suite et qu'on en parle plus !

Hermione la considéra sans rien ajouter, choquée. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Jessica nourrissait à l'égard de son père une haine farouche, mais au point de préférer un renvoi ? Ça n'avait à ses yeux aucun sens. Elle tenta longuement de convaincre Jessica, mais celle-ci s'obstina dans son refus. Dumbledore se contentait de les observer sans intervenir. Hermione ignorait si c'était parce qu'il comprenait et respectait la décision de Jessica ou parce qu'il n'avait pas digéré son insolence, mais il semblait considérer la discussion close. Lorsqu'elles quittèrent le bureau du Directeur, Jessica s'éloigna rapidement, prenant les devant et semblait de si mauvaise humeur que les rares élèves qui l'apercevaient au loin s'empressaient de prendre le premier couloir venu pour éviter de croiser sa route. Hermione la rattrapa et la saisit par le bras, la forçant à lui faire face. Elle eut pourtant un mouvement de recul en voyant son visage déformé par la colère et crut un instant que Jessica allait lui envoyer un maléfice.

-Tu n'es pas raisonnable, Jess, chuchota-t-elle avec véhémence. C'est la meilleure solution qu'on ait !

-C'est tout sauf une solution, 'Mione, pourquoi tu veux pas te rentrer ça dans le crâne ?!

-Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi tu détestes autant ton père !

Hermione se mordit les lèvres à peine les mots eurent-ils franchi ses lèvres. Elle envisageait depuis un moment déjà de poser la question à sa compagne, mais avait toujours pensé le faire un jour où elle serait d'excellente humeur. Jessica parut sur le point d'exploser et lutta visiblement pour retrouver son calme, fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément. Elle se détourna ensuite et voulut s'éloigner, mais Hermione lui prit la main.

-Jessica !

Elle savait qu'elle poussait sa chance, mais était décidée à aller au fond des choses. Elle doutait de pouvoir jamais aborder à nouveau ce sujet si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant. Et si elle devait renoncer à tenter de convaincre Jessica d'aller vivre avec son père, il fallait qu'elle sache.

-C'est compliqué...

Hermione manqua lui lâcher la main de surprise. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'elle tente de se dégager ou qu'elle s'énerve. Pas à obtenir un début de réponse.

-Essaie quand même, d'accord ? l'encouragea Hermione en se rapprochant d'elle. Jess, je veux comprendre. Parce que je dois savoir pourquoi je devrais renoncer à te convaincre d'aller vivre avec lui, mais aussi parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on parle de ton père, j'ai peur de dire quelque chose qui te mette en colère, tu comprends ?

Jessica la considéra longuement, le visage fermé, puis hocha simplement la tête. Elle lança un regard irrité autour d'elle. Elles étaient seules, personne n'ayant été assez téméraire pour passer à proximité en constatant qu'elles semblaient en pleine dispute, mais si elle devait aborder ce sujet, il était hors de question qu'elle prenne le risque qu'on les entendent. Jessica entraîna Hermione dans un coin tranquille et s'appuya contre le mur, une expression furieuse sur le visage. Bien qu'elle ne semblait pas disposée à parler, Hermione choisit de garder le silence. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer plus maintenant qu'elle semblait disposée à lui expliquer enfin les raisons de l'animosité qui les séparaient, son père et elle.

-Si je déteste mon père, c'est parce qu'il m'a toujours ignorée, dit enfin Jessica d'une voix sourde.

Hermione la fixa longuement, attendant la suite. Voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien, elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais pas à ça. Ça lui paraissait tellement dérisoire qu'elle hésitait entre rire ou se mettre en colère elle-même. Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Jessica émit un rire amer.

-Ce que je veux dire, Hermione, c'est qu'il a systématiquement et depuis toujours ignoré mon existence du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne m'a jamais accordée la moindre attention. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, c'était comme si je n'existais pas à ses yeux. Il a toujours tout mis en œuvre pour me faire comprendre que j'étais parfaitement indésirable.

-Quoi ? Jess, c'est... commença Hermione avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

Divers souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Jessica blessée par le Saule Cogneur, étendue à l'infirmerie et, pour autant qu'elle le sache, jamais Wingdal n'était venu la voir. Les nombreux cours de Défense où Wingdal s'approchait d'Hermione pour voir comment elle se débrouillait, mais sans jamais accorder le moindre regard à sa fille pourtant située à deux pas. Wingdal qui refusait de laisser Jessica participer aux expériences visant à définir si Luna était empathe ou non. C'était sans doute la seule fois où Hermione l'avait entendu évoquer son existence, exception faite du soir d'Halloween, quand il avait mit Hermione en garde contre sa fille. Non, ça ne collait pas. Lorsqu'il était passé au Terrier, n'avait-il pas demandé à Hermione de veiller sur sa fille ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, cela signifiait bien qu'il se souciait d'elle, pas vrai ?

Pourtant, lorsque Jessica avait été mordue par Lupin, c'était Rogue qui avait accompagné Dumbledore et non Wingdal. Sur le coup, Hermione n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, bien trop inquiète pour Jessica, mais à présent qu'elle y songeait, c'était anormal. Un père qui se souciait de sa fille ne se serait-il pas précipité prendre de ses nouvelles si jamais il apprenait qu'elle avait été mordue par un Loup-Garou ? Avec un malaise grandissant, Hermione constatait que pas une seule fois, Wingdal était passé prendre de ses nouvelles. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre regard. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'en règle générale, Wingdal agissait comme s'il n'avait pas de fille.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, frappée d'horreur. Ça n'a aucun sens, Jess, il t'a bien donné des cours de Défense, non ?

-Des cours ? répéta Jessica avec un rire bref et amer. Tu plaisantes, Hermione... Si je me débrouille en Défense, c'est uniquement parce que je me suis obstinée à m'entraîner durant des années dans le seul but de lui prouver que j'existe. C'est son domaine de prédilection. Je pensais que si je ramenais de bonnes notes, il consentirait à me prêter un minimum d'attention... Mais ça n'a rien changé. Quoi que je fasse, ça n'a jamais rien changé.

-Mais quand même, Jess, c'est ton père !

-Un père qui n'est même pas venu me voir une seule fois à Ste Mangouste ! cria soudain Jessica, faisant sursauter Hermione. J'ai été torturée au point de devenir folle et l'une des premières choses que j'ai appris en reprenant conscience, c'est que je n'ai jamais reçu la moindre visite de qui que ce soit, Hermione. Quand je suis rentrée, je n'ai pas eu un regard, pas un mot, rien ! Alors j'ai renoncé. C'est tout, sauf mon père... Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec un homme qui n'a pas bronché en apprenant qu'on m'avait torturée...

Sa voix tremblait de rage, mais Hermione sentait aussi la terreur qu'elle éprouvait en évoquant ce qui lui était arrivé l'été précédent. Des larmes de rage et de rancœur coulaient également sur les joues de le Serpentard. Hermione frissonna à l'idée que ses parents aient pu l'ignorer délibérément dans une situation similaire. Doucement, elle s'approcha de Jessica et l'enlaça, la sentant trembler violemment contre elle. Elle la comprenait mieux, à présent. Cette recherche d'attention qui s'exprimait maladroitement au travers de ses sarcasmes. Sa peur du rejet qui la poussait à repousser les autres plutôt qu'être elle-même repoussée. Et cette timidité si particulière qui l'amenait à s'isoler délibérément de sa propre Maison.

Touchée par cette fragilité qu'elle n'avait fait que soupçonner jusqu'à présent, Hermione l'embrassa longuement, se jurant que quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait toujours aux cotés de Jessica.

-

Hermione n'aborda plus le sujet du père de Jessica et de la possibilité qu'elle aille vivre avec lui. Bien qu'elle s'inquiétait toujours du risque que les Serpentards découvrent son secret, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui imposer une telle épreuve. Pas après avoir enfin compris les raisons de l'animosité farouche qui l'opposait à son père. Malheureusement, aucune autre solution ne lui venait à l'esprit et Hermione redoutait que Dumbledore prenne les devant en imposant à Jessica d'aller vivre chez son père. Mais ce dernier accepterait-il ? Hermione craignait que oui. Wingdal semblait vouloir faire croire à tout le monde qu'il se souciait de sa fille. Un détail lui revint soudain en mémoire, aussi décida-t-elle d'avoir un entretien privé avec Harry dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

L'opération fut plus compliquée que prévue. Jessica ne lui posa pas de question lorsqu'elle lui expliqua qu'elle souhaitait parler à Harry, bien qu'elle l'observa avec curiosité. Mais elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter. Malheureusement, Harry restait flanqué de Ron quoi qu'il fasse, au point qu'elle commençait presque à s'interroger sur la part qu'avaient joué les jumeaux dans le fait que ces deux là se soient retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Vu les rumeurs qui courraient dans tout Poudlard à leur sujet, Hermione pensait que Ron prendrait ses distances, mais bien qu'il fusillait du regard quiconque affichait un sourire amusé en les voyant, Ron ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner, ce qui n'arrangeait vraiment pas Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas franchement aller droit sur Harry pour lui demander de lui parler seul à seul. Elle connaissait suffisamment Ron pour savoir qu'il le prendrait mal et avec suspicion. Mais hors de question d'aborder ce sujet en sa présence. L'idée de demander à Jessica de l'éloigner quelques temps lui effleura l'esprit, mais elle avait besoin d'une diversion, pas d'une holocauste. Hermione sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour faire face à une Luna qui considérait Harry et Ron d'un air absent.

-Je m'en occupe, dit-elle simplement.

Avant qu'Hermione ne se remettre de sa surprise, Luna était partie. Elle se dirigea en direction de Harry et Ron en courant et faucha le sac du rouquin en poussant des cris inquiets.

-Saletées de Garnoles ! Vous m'échapperez pas, cette fois !

-Héééé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce de dingue ?! Rends moi mon sac !

-Approche pas, il est infesté ! Mais t'en fais pas, je connais bien ces bestioles, je vais te nettoyer ça en un rien de temps !

Et elle partit en courant, un Ron furibard et inquiet pour son sac aux basques. Harry cligna des yeux sans comprendre ce qui se passait tant l'intervention de Luna et sa fuite avait été soudaine et rapide. Il se décollait du mur sur lequel il s'appuyait avec l'intention de suivre Ron histoire de s'amuser, mais Hermione surgit tout aussi vite, le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui tombait dessus.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, Harry. C'est important, mais j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard méfiant. Depuis quelques temps, il trouvait qu'Hermione agissait de manière assez secrète. Il ignorait si c'était le fait de fréquenter une Serpentard, mais il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça.

-A quel sujet ?

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé après que Ron ait tenté de lancer le Doloris sur Jessica, Harry ?

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, son visage arborant un mélange de surprise, de colère et de honte. Il n'était pas fier de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione remettait ça sur le tapis.

-Tu tiens vraiment à reparler de ça, Hermione ? On ne pourrait pas simplement l'oublier ? Ron n'était pas vraiment lui-même !

-Je ne parle pas de Ron, Harry, répondit Hermione avec un geste apaisant de la main. En fait, je me suis souvenue qu'après ça, quand Jessica a fait une crise, tu as dit qu'elle était folle et que tu tenais ça de son père.

-Et alors ? demanda Harry d'un ton méfiant, se demandant où cet interrogatoire allait le mener.

-Alors j'aimerais savoir si le professeur Wingdal t'a déjà parlé de Jessica et ce qu'il t'a dit, Harry.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Hermione ?

Harry fit une grimace, conscient que son amie risquait d'assez mal prendre le fait que Wingdal lui avait demandé de garder à l'œil celle qui devait devenir sa petite amie. D'un autre coté, tout s'était déroulé avant les évènements qu'Hermione venait d'évoquer.

-Il soupçonnait Wingdal d'être au service de Voldemort, expliqua Harry avec réticence. Comme on est ami, il m'avait demandé de garder un œil sur elle pour le prévenir si quelque chose me paraissait louche. Et je dois dire qu'à cette époque, tout ce qu'elle faisait ou disait le paraissait, précisa Harry avec un sourire embarrassé. Mais il s'est trompé, non ? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit un peu après l'histoire du pendentif.

A mesure qu'elle l'écoutait, Hermione fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. Si Wingdal avait des soupçons au sujet de l'allégeance de sa fille, il était naturel qu'il s'en inquiète et s'il désapprouvait, l'ignorer pouvait signifier qu'il était en colère contre elle. Mais ignorer la torture qu'elle avait subie ? Et surtout, il savait désormais qu'elle s'était détournée de Voldemort. Ça n'expliquait pas le fait qu'il ai ignoré complètement la lycanthropie de sa fille.

-Autre chose, Harry. Quand il te parlait de ses soupçons, il semblait en colère contre elle ?

-Pas vraiment. En fait, ça avait l'air de le faire souffrir, répondit Harry, soulagé de voir qu'Hermione ne se fâchait pas. Normal, non ? J'imagine l'enfer que ça doit être d'avoir une fille qu'on soupçonne d'être au service de Voldemort. Il devait vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle.

-C'est bien ce qui me tracasse, murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

Ça n'avait aucun sens, quel que soit l'angle par lequel elle considérait les évènements. La seule explication serait que Jessica lui ai menti, mais Hermione refusait d'y croire. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé, Hermione doutait que Jessica puisse lui mentir sur un sujet pareil. Et sa souffrance était bien réelle. Mais pourquoi Wingdal cherchait-il à donner l'impression qu'il se préoccupait de sa fille s'il se fichait complètement de son existence ? Se pouvait-il que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un vaste malentendu entre le père et la fille ? C'était une possibilité, mais Hermione estimait qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas trop creuser la question. Tenter de réconcilier le père et la fille ne risquait pas de se faire en douceur. Mais la thèse du malentendu sonnait creux à ses oreilles. Une fois encore, ça ne cadrait pas avec la morsure de Jessica et l'absence de Wingdal.

-Y a un problème avec Wingdal ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, aucun, mentit Hermione. Je me souvenais juste de ce détail et ça me travaillait, donc je voulais mettre ça au clair. Désolée de t'embêter.

-Pas de problème, répondit Harry.

Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais soupçonnait que ça concernait Jessica et qu'il était préférable qu'il s'en mêle le moins possible. Un détail le frappa soudain et il sourit à Hermione.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi ces deux-là ne s'entendent pas, pas vrai ? Suffit de me demander, Wingdal me l'a expliqué.

-Il te l'a expliqué ? répéta Hermione en fixant Harry avec incrédulité.

-Oui, je lui ai posé la question après qu'il m'ai demandé de la garder à l'œil. Jessica déteste son père parce qu'il essayait de l'aider, Hermione. Aussi simple que ça.

L'explication la laissa bouche bée. Elle était plausible, Hermione devait bien l'admettre, mais si elle se fiait à Jessica et à ce qu'elle avait constaté au fil des mois, elle perdait sérieusement en crédibilité.

Après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas répéter leur conversation à qui que ce soit, Hermione suivit Harry hors de la salle juste à temps pour voir Ron revenir à grand pas furieux, tenant à la main son sac détrempé. Il se planta devant Ginny, qui discutait avec Jessica, et pointa un doigt tremblant de rage derrière lui.

-Ta cinglée de copine a jeté mon sac dans le lac ! beugla-t-il à plein poumon, provoquant des éclats de rires autour de lui. Si t'es pas capable de la tenir, autant la renvoyer à Ste Mangouste !

Laissant les deux Weasley s'invectiver furieusement, Jessica rejoignit Hermione et passa un bras autour de sa taille tout en profitant de la distraction. Elle n'interrogea pas sa compagne sur sa discussion avec Harry. Elle soupçonnait vaguement que ça concernait son père, mais savait parfaitement que jamais Hermione n'irait répéter ce qu'elle lui avait révélé à qui que ce soit. Et elle ne désirait plus parler de son père pour le moment.

Prenant conscience qu'il était bientôt l'heure de leur prochain cours, Hermione entraîna Jessica dans les couloirs. En chemin, elles croisèrent Luna qui marchait distraitement en sens inverse, allant probablement retrouver Ginny. Elle semblait plutôt contente d'elle et adressa un sourire radieux à ses amies. Hermione la remercia d'un clin d'œil. Savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur Luna en plus de Ginny était réconfortant et amusant à la fois.

-

Le lendemain, Ginny et Luna décidèrent d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner à la table des Serdaigles. C'était pour Ginny de prendre des nouvelles de Billy, mais surtout d'éviter Ron. Suite à la diversion de Luna, les deux Weasley s'étaient disputés une fois de plus une bonne partie de la soirée et la cadette avait besoin de changer d'air. Bien que ces derniers temps, Ron les évitaient autant que possible par peur d'une contamination, Ginny estimait qu'elle avait besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et son frère. Après quelques hésitations, Hermione décida de les accompagner. Harry avait rejoint Ron afin de lui accorder un minimum de soutien et si elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à manger seule avec Jessica, ce n'était pas non plus une sinécure de le faire à la table des Gryffondors avec pratiquement toutes les personnes les entourant agissant comme s'ils étaient assis à proximité d'une bombe à retardement. De plus, comme Ginny, Hermione voulait prendre des nouvelles de Billy.

Quand Jessica fit mine de rejoindre la table de Serpentard, s'étonnant vaguement que l'idée commence à lui paraître étrange, Luna la retint par le bras et lui fit signe de les accompagner.

-T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Luna ?

-Mais oui, t'es mon amie, assura-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

Peu convaincue, mais n'allant pas manquer une occasion de manger avec ses amies, sans parler d'Hermione, Jessica les suivit à la table des Serdaigle. Elle fut accueillie par des regards méfiants, sa réputation n'étant plus à faire, mais personne ne protesta ni sembla se formaliser. D'abord surprise, Hermione afficha un léger sourire dépité en se souvenant que les autres maisons étaient généralement moins hostiles envers Serpentard que Gryffondor. Ils n'appréciaient pas beaucoup Serpentard, mais avaient déjà fait cause commune, principalement durant la coupe des Trois Sorciers. Elle s'amusa surtout de l'expression déçue de Jessica, qui s'étaient attendue à des réactions plus vives.

Quand à Billy, il semblait encore plus intimidé qu'en temps normal. Il était habitué à la présence de Luna, qui l'aidait régulièrement pour ses devoirs ou discutait de temps en temps avec lui dans leur salle commune et commençait à se faire aux visites occasionnelles de Ginny et Hermione à la table des Serdaigles où il s'attirait généralement des regards envieux, mais se retrouver presque face à face avec Jessica l'inquiétait au point qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait la saluer ou non. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête quand Hermione lui demanda si ça ne le dérangeait pas que Jessica l'accompagne et baissa le nez dans son bol en rougissant et en évitant de croiser le regard émeraude de la Serpentard qui le détaillait avec curiosité.

-Comment se passent les cours ? demanda Hermione dans une tentative de mettre le garçon à l'aise.

-Bien, répondit Billy d'une voix hésitante. C'est intéressant, mais j'ai vraiment du mal en potion.

-Du mal à comprendre ou du mal avec Rogue ? demanda Ginny avec un sourire amusé.

Billy s'abstint de répondre, mais à la manière dont il coulait un regard inquiet en direction de la table des professeurs, la précision était inutile. Toutes éclatèrent de rire, à l'exception de Jessica qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous exagérez, il est pas si terrible que ça. Bon, faut juste rester à distance pour éviter qu'il te colle du gras partout, mais de loin, il lui arrive de paraître fréquentable.

-Quoi, tu prends sa défense ? s'amusa Hermione.

-Seulement parce que je sais qu'il voudrait faire une attaque s'il l'apprenait.

-Je me disais aussi, répliqua Ginny avec un rire. T'en es à combien de retenues avec lui, depuis le début de l'année ?

-Aucune idée. Combien de cours on a eu, Hermione ?

En l'entendant, Billy s'étrangla sur son jus de citrouille et toussa longuement. Luna lui tapota distraitement le dos en chantonnant d'un air rêveur. Le garçon considérait Jessica d'un air effaré.

-Tu as eu une retenue avec Rogue à chaque fois ? s'écria-t-il en frissonnant à cette seule idée.

-Quasiment, à un ou deux près, je dirais. Je résiste jamais à échanger quelques bons mots avec lui, répondit Jessica avec un sourire peu engageant.

-Des bons mots ? répéta Hermione avec un rire incrédule. Tu parles de la fois où tu l'as traité de vieille gargouille graisseuse ou de celle où tu lui as dit en face qu'il n'avait pas une once d'humanité ?

-T'es vraiment masochiste, s'amusa Ginny alors qu'autour d'elles, les Serdaigle éclataient de rire tout en se demandant comment la Serpentard avait réussi à échapper à l'expulsion. Constatant que la plupart de ses camarades s'intéressaient à eux, certains paraissant envieux de voir Billy en si bonne compagnie, ce dernier décida de changer de sujet et optant pour un qu'il estimait à la fois plus sûr et moins intéressant pour ses camarades.

-Par contre, j'aime beaucoup les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ton père est un bon professeur !

Aussitôt, le visage de Jessica se ferma, comme si quelqu'un l'avait giflée. Elle paraissait si hostile que la totalité des élèves les entourant et s'étant intéressés à leur discussion détournèrent le regard pour donner l'impression qu'ils étaient occupés ailleurs. Étant à l'origine de la remarque, Billy n'avait pas ce luxe et il sembla rapetisser sous l'éclat haineux qui brillait dans le regard de Jessica. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand elle sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur sa cuisse, avec un mélange de douceur et de fermeté. Au prix d'un effort considérable, elle ravala la remarque parfaitement insultante qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer à la tête du garçon et se contenta d'un raide mouvement d'épaule.

-Lupin était meilleur, intervint Luna qui semblait se réveiller et ne pas avoir remarqué la réaction de Jessica. Dommage que tu ne l'aies pas connu, Billy.

-Vraiment ? demanda ce dernier précipitamment, ravi de changer de sujet.

-C'est vrai, dit Ginny en hochant la tête. Ses cours étaient vraiment intéressants.

Pendant que Ginny et Luna évoquaient les cours de Lupin à un Billy attentif, Hermione observa en coin Jessica afin de voir si elle s'était calmée. Avec un sourire, elle se pencha dans sa direction pour l'embrasser brièvement. Avec amusement, elle nota que Billy virait lentement à l'écrevisse, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Retenant également un rire amusé, Ginny se contenta de retenir Luna qui observait à présent Billy avec suspicion, croyant sans doute qu'il avait attrapé lui aussi un Brûlot. Hermione sourit en regardant Luna. Une fois de plus, elle constatait que sous ses airs de folie douce, la Serdaigle était d'une subtilité étonnante pour détourner les sujets sensibles. Probablement parce qu'elle le cachait sous des gaffes tellement improbables qu'on oubliait de s'occuper du reste.

-Pourquoi il n'est plus là ? demanda Billy en toussotant.

-Il a démissionné, répondit Hermione avec une légère moue.

-Cétait un loup-garou, intervint un élève de cinquième année assis à coté de Billy. Encore heureux qu'il est pas resté, c'était un fou dangereux ! Plusieurs élèves à portée de voix lui adressèrent un regard noir. Lupin ne manquait pas qu'aux Gryffondor, loin de là. Loin de se démonter, l'intervenant adressa à la ronde un regard dédaigneux pendant que Billy le fixait avec des yeux ronds, semblait effrayé par ses paroles.

-Un loup-garou ? répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Ils sont pas si terribles que ça, lui assura Ginny. La preuve, Lupin a enseigné à Poudlard une année entière et il n'y a jamais eu le moindre incident. Avec la potion Tue-Loup, ils sont pratiquement inoffensifs.

Bien qu'elle savait que l'affirmation de Ginny n'était pas vraiment exacte, Hermione garda le silence. A ses yeux, personne n'avait besoin de connaître les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé vers la fin de leur troisième année. D'une part, ça aurait apporté de l'eau au moulin du Serdaigle qui vociférait contre les loup-garous et d'autres part, les circonstances étaient particulières. En fait, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la tournure que prenait la discussion. A ses yeux, voir un groupe d'élèves débattre sur les loup-garous à proximité de Jessica n'était pas une très bonne chose. Elle craignait que l'un d'eux ne fasse le rapprochement avec son état qui s'était subitement amélioré juste après la pleine lune. En fait, il lui semblait incroyable que personne n'avait rien remarqué tant ça lui semblait évident. Mais déjà, pour Lupin, personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait deviné sa condition. Et détourner la conversation maintenant ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention et amener ses camarades à s'interroger sur les raisons qui la poussaient à ne pas vouloir discuter des loup-garous.

-N'empêche que mon père affirme que Dumbledore est complètement fou pour avoir laissé un monstre pareil enseigner à Poudlard ! poursuivait le Serdaigle avec véhémence.

-Dis voir, ton père t'a déjà dit qu'il était fier de toi ? demanda Jessica d'un ton dégagé.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Rien de plus à ajouter, répondit-elle d'un ton sans appel, comme si elle venait d'arriver à la conclusion irréfutable d'une argumentation à la logique imparable.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard furieux alors qu'autour de lui, ses camardes riaient plus ou moins ouvertement. Jessica s'étonnait presque que tant de monde ait saisi le sous-entendu. Elle avait plus l'habitude de fréquenter des Serpentards à l'insulte facile, mais franche, ou des Gryffondors à qui la notion de subtilité tendait à échapper. Au moins, les Serdaigles étaient vifs d'esprit, constatait-elle avec amusement. Elle en venait à s'étonner qu'Hermione ait échoué à Gryffondor. Jessica ne doutait pas un instant de son courage, mais elle savait que son intelligence surpassait le reste avec une bonne marge.

-Personne te demande ton avis, cracha le Serdaigle d'un ton mauvais. T'as rien à faire ici, retourne donc dans ton nid de serpent !

-Ah oui, quand même... Ça va, tu vas pas t'évanouir face à la violence de ton... heu... j'ai envie de dire insulte, mais ce serait une insulte aux insultes. Ginny, je crois que ton frère a confondu son jus de citrouille avec du Polynectar. Ou alors, il a lui aussi un jumeau que tes parents ont décidé de cacher à la naissance.

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensités. Le Serdaigle serra les poings, mais préféra sagement en rester là avant de vraiment se mettre la Serpentard à dos. Jessica afficha une légère moue déçue, faisant sourire Hermione.

-Ça sert à rien de te défouler sur lui, dit-elle avec amusement.

-Je m'échauffe un peu, répliqua Jessica en finissant son assiette.

-T'échauffer pour quoi ? demanda timidement Billy, incapable de déterminer s'il aimait bien la Serpentard ou s'il en avait une peur bleue.

-On a Rogue en première heure, répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais et en se tournant vers la table des professeurs.

Assis entre McGonagall et Wingdal, Rogue croisa le regard de Jessica. Bien que ce fut très bref, Hermione crut distinguer l'esquisse d'un sourire entendu juste avant qu'il ne porte son verre à ses lèvres. Elle se demandait encore si elle l'avait imaginé ou non lorsqu'elles se levèrent pour aller aux cachots.

-

En entrant dans le cachot où Rogue donnait son cours, Hermione éprouva une vive appréhension. Accaparée par la première métamorphose de Jessica, elle avait complètement oublié que Rogue devait lui donner son prochain cours privé le soir même et qu'il attendait donc qu'elle lui fournisse un motif de retenue. L'idée lui déplaisait toujours autant que pour la première fois. D'une part, Rogue restait un professeur, aussi détestable soit-il, mais elle ne pouvait surtout se défaire de l'idée qu'insulter un professeur était une bien piètre façon de le remercier de lui enseigner une potion vitale pour sa compagne. Le fait que le professeur en question était un sadique qui semblait adorer échanger des insultes n'était qu'une très maigre consolation.

S'installant entre Jessica et Harry, Hermione sortit ses affaires devant elle tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle pourrait amener un motif de retenue sans éveiller les soupçons. Une brève exclamation de dépit échappa à ses lèvres, heureusement trop basse pour être audible. Elle savait qu'elle avait la réputation de ne jamais faire de vagues et de respecter l'ensemble des professeurs, ou du moins de s'abstenir de leur dire clairement ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. A ses yeux, le simple fait d'avoir une retenue devrait suffire à éveiller les soupçons. Une alternative serait de rater lamentablement sa potion, ce dont Rogue ne manquerait pas de se réjouir ouvertement, mais Hermione avait sa fierté. Et faire pire que Neville en Potion serait sans doute tout aussi louche.

Du coin de l'œil, elle s'aperçut que Rogue regardait dans sa direction, le visage austère. Aux yeux de tous, il paraissait s'intéresser à Jessica, probablement afin de déterminer s'il aurait droit à l'habituel échange d'impolitesses, mais Hermione devina qu'il l'observait elle, afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, Hermione évita de croiser son regard et attendit que le cours commence.

-Aujourd'hui, Vous devrez préparer une potion de Sommeil, annonça Rogue en affichant d'un coup de baguette les instructions sur le tableau. J'imagine que vous connaissez tous les effets, ou que le nom est suffisamment évocateur. Dans le cas contraire, je vous invite à retourner dans votre forêt, rejoindre les primates qui vous servent de famille.

-Vous avez un message à faire passer à vos parents, c'est ça ? demanda Jessica avec un sourire mauvais.

-Vous constaterez que si la potion est d'un usage courant, sa préparation n'en reste pas moins complexe, poursuivit Rogue en ignorant Jessica, surprenant sa classe. La moindre erreur peut avoir des effets désastreux. Une potion incorrectement préparée plongera effectivement le buveur dans un profond sommeil, mais n'espérez pas le voir se réveiller un jour. Afin de vous stimuler, sachez que je sélectionnerai certains d'entre vous pour tester vos concoctions à la fin du cours. Tâchez donc de ne pas vomir dans votre chaudron cette fois-ci, Miss Wingdal, bien que ce serait une piètre perte de voir disparaître votre déplorable sens de la répartie.

-Tant que vous ne venez pas me souffler votre haleine dans le visage, aucun risque, professeur.

Pendant que les deux repartaient à s'invectiver à qui mieux mieux, pour le plus grand amusement du reste de la classe, Hermione se concentrait sur sa potion tout en maudissant Rogue. Elle aurait apprécié que l'imbécile ne rappelle pas à tout le monde que peu auparavant, Jessica était malade à en mourir. N'avait-il pas conscience de la gravité de la situation ? Hermione se promit de lui en toucher deux mot le soir même. Une fois la leçon achevée, en tout cas, afin d'éviter que Rogue ne l'annule sous le coup de la colère. Ce qui la ramenait une fois de plus à la nécessité de gagner une retenue. Étrangement, la chose semblait autrement plus facile à obtenir lorsque l'on souhaitait justement l'éviter.

Hermione s'aperçut soudain que Rogue lui glissait des regards furieux, l'air d'attendre. Bien sûr, se mêler à leur prise de bec était le moyen le plus direct d'y parvenir, mais les deux échangeaient leurs insultes avec une telle rapidité qu'Hermione doutait de pouvoir en placer une, quand bien même elle saurait quoi dire. En fait, ils l'empêchaient plus de travailler qu'autre chose... N'ayant rien à perdre et de toute façon que ce qu'elle recherchait à gagner, Hermione décida de laisser libre cours à son irritation.

-Ce serait possible d'avoir un peu de calme ? J'aimerais réussir cette potion.

-Miss Granger, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas oublier à qui vous vous adressez, dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Vous viendrez me voir ce soir en retenue. Vous aussi, Miss Wingdal, puisque vous ne savez décidément pas quand vous arrêter...

Bien que c'était précisément ce qu'elle souhaitait, Hermione ne parvint pas à se défaire d'un certain malaise, une fois encore. Décidément, chercher délibérément à obtenir une retenue n'était pas son fort. Surtout quand elle voyait Malfoy jubiler dans son coin. A sa gauche, Harry l'observait avec incrédulité.

-Deux retenues avec Rogue à la suite. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hermione, ça te ressemble pas ! Tu sais pourtant qu'il saute sur la moindre excuse pour s'acharner sur un Gryffondor.

Hermione se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule, l'air passablement énervée. Et elle l'était vraiment. Non pas à cause de la retenue ou de l'expression triomphale de Malfoy, mais parce que Harry n'avait toujours pas compris. Ayant lui-même bénéficié de cours particuliers avec Rogue sous couvert de cours de rattrapage en Potions, Hermione avait espéré qu'il devinerait que les soudaines retenues à répétition qu'elle recevait cachaient quelque chose. Et que cette soudaine tendance survenant justement après que Jessica soit devenu une louve-garou et devrait donc dépendre de la potion Tue-Loup pour supporter au mieux sa condition constitueraient suffisamment d'indices pour que Harry fasse le lien avec le fait que Rogue soit professeur de Potions, capable de fabriquer celle qui intéressait Jessica par dessus le marché. D'un autre coté, elle devait bien admettre que la seule idée que Rogue puisse volontairement aider Jessica et Hermione était pour le moins absurde, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Harry qui refusait de voir Rogue autrement que comme un traître abusant de la confiance de Dumbledore.

-Je suis juste un peu à cran, c'est tout, murmura Hermione en guise d'explication.

Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Elle avait été soumis à un tel stress depuis la morsure de Jessica qu'Hermione se demandait encore comment elle avait réussi à ne pas envoyer paître tout le monde. Au moins, elle pouvait se détendre un peu maintenant que la pleine lune était passée. Il y avait encore matière à s'inquiéter, bien sûr, mais Hermione préférait ne pas trop y penser pour le moment. Jessica allait mieux, même si ce n'était que temporaire, aussi préférait-elle en profiter autant que possible.

-

Après le dîner, Hermione regarda Ginny et Luna s'esquiver en direction d'un coin tranquille avec envie. Elle rêvait de faire de même avec Jessica, mais devait se concentrer sur la leçon à venir. Au moins, Jessica serait présente, ayant également écopée d'une de ses habituelles retenues. Malheureusement, avoir Rogue pour chaperon n'avait rien de très engageant et nuisait considérablement au caractère romantique qu'aurait pu avoir la soirée. Résignée, Hermione prit la direction des cachots une fois de plus, profitant au moins de la possibilité de pouvoir marcher dans les couloirs en tenant sa compagne par la taille et sans plus se préoccuper du regard des autres.

La voix glaciale de Rogue leur répondit lorsque Jessica toqua à la porte du bureau avant de l'ouvrir. Une fois de plus, le sinistre professeur les attendait installé à son bureau, lequel était surchargé d'ingrédients de toutes sortes, avec juste assez de place pour le chaudron qui accueillerait la préparation d'Hermione. Hermione s'arrêta à mi-chemin du bureau de Rogue, une pensée venant de lui traverser l'esprit alors que Jessica prenait les devants pour approcher du bureau. Elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle allait enfin savoir ce que sa compagne faisait durant ses nombreuses retenues avec Rogue. Bien que s'étant toujours posée la question, elle ne l'avait jamais formulée, estimant que ça ne la concernait pas vraiment. Sa curiosité ravivée, Hermione se remit en marche, n'ayant marqué qu'une brève pause, et considéra Rogue par dessus le chaudron vide. Le professeur la considérait avec un mépris glacé nuancé d'irritation.

-J'ose espérer que vous avez scrupuleusement suivit mes dernières instructions, Miss Granger. Je vous rappelle que je vous donne ces leçons sur mon temps libre et que si jamais je constate que vos progrès ne sont pas suffisants, je ne m'encombrerais pas plus longtemps de votre présence.

Difficilement, Hermione retint un sourire amusé. Bien que Rogue parlait de son habituel ton cassant, elle commençait à distinguer certaines nuances dans la manière dont il s'exprimait. Peut-être parce qu'il possédait un caractère relativement proche de Jessica, bien qu'en dix fois plus horrible et mesquin. Malgré tout, elle croyait deviner à nouveau de la réticence chez Rogue à lui enseigner la potion Tue-Loup. Non pas parce que ça l'ennuyait, contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait, mais parce qu'il s'agissait là de son seul moyen de soutenir Jessica sans compromettre son masque de mépris. Il pouvait lui concocter la potion qui lui permettrait de supporter sa condition tout en soutenant à toute personne à portée d'oreille que c'était pour lui la pire des corvées.

-J'ai bien révisé la leçon précédente, professeur, assura Hermione.

Un geste irrité de la main lui répondit. Rogue se tourna vers Jessica et lui adressa l'ombre d'un sourire. Hermione sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. L'idée d'un Rogue un tant soit peu aimable était déjà dérangeante en soi, mais qu'il le soit devant une tierce personne, Gryffondor par dessus le marché, en devenait presque absurde.

-Je crains de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer ce soir, Miss Wingdal. Mais vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, alors cessez donc de prendre racine et mettez-vous au travail.

Sur un simple hochement de tête amusé, Jessica marcha droit sur la bibliothèque personnelle de Rogue et la parcourut du doigt, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Elle finit par en extraire un lourd volume fatigué et retourna s'installer dans un fauteuil avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Plus curieuse que jamais, Hermione tendit le cou dans l'espoir de distinguer le titre du livre que tenait sa compagne.

-Miss Granger, c'est ici que ça se passe pour vous ! lança aussitôt Rogue avec un regard menaçant. Je ne doute pas que la présence de Miss Wingdal tenant un livre entre ses mains est pour vous d'un érotisme sans limite, mais je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous concentrer sur la potion que vous m'avez suppliée de vous enseigner !

Les joues d'Hermione s'enflammèrent aussitôt et elle plongea son regard dans le chaudron vide. Le rire moqueur de Jessica n'était pas pour arranger son embarras.

-Vous pouvez pas lui reprocher de préférer me regarder plutôt que l'horreur graisseuse qui trône sur vos épaules, professeur, répliqua Jessica en tournant une page sévèrement caviardée par les annotations de Rogues.

-Ce qui en dit long sur l'absence de goût de l'une comme de l'autre... Mais passons, sans quoi je resterais condamné à vous préparer vos mixtures. Il serait pourtant plus simple de vous attacher à un arbre avec un os à ronger...

Hermione les considérait l'un l'autre avec un étonnant grandissant, n'osant rien dire. Rogue se montrait aussi sarcastique et blessant qu'à son habitude, mais le regard qu'il posait sur Jessica évoquait celui d'un oncle. Un oncle qui affichait un profond dégoût pour sa nièce, d'accord, mais un oncle quand même. Une fois de plus, Hermione était déstabilisée. Rogue montrait aussi ouvertement qu'il le pouvait son affection pour Jessica. Pire, il le faisait devant elle, la laissant constater ce lien complexe et masqué sous les sarcasmes qui les caractérisait. Mal à l'aise, Hermione comprit soudain qu'à sa manière complètement tordue, Rogue venait de leur donner sa bénédiction. Mais elle était incapable de déterminer si c'était là une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

-Miss Granger, si c'est pour dormir debout, autant regagner tout de suite votre dortoir ! Bon, reprit-il lorsqu'Hermione eut reporté son attention sur ses paroles, nous allons à présent étudier en détail la première étape de la préparation. Dans un premier temps, je vais vous l'expliquer et la réaliser devant vous. Soyez attentive, car je ne le ferai qu'une seule fois ! Ensuite, ce sera à vous de la reproduire et nous verrons alors si vous êtes aussi douée que vous aimer le prétendre.

-C'est que vous avez presque l'air d'un enseignant, lança inopinément Jessica depuis son fauteuil. Faites attentions, vous allez finir par être aimable, si vous continuez comme ça.

-Miss Wingdal, veuillez vous taire si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec une muselière !

Après un regard noir pour la Serpentard qui affichait une expression furieuse, Rogue se lança dans ses explications. Une fois de plus, Hermione fut frappée de constater qu'effectivement, Rogue était un bon professeur lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine. Elle n'eut aucun mal à assimiler l'explication pourtant complexe et la démonstration qu'il fit s'avéra magistrale. Son respect pour Rogue s'en vit grandit, surtout lorsqu'il lui fallut à son tour s'essayer à la pratique, ce qui lui permit de constater à quel point la potion était difficile. Surtout que malgré ses efforts en matière d'explication, Rogue restait malgré tout égal à lui-même.

-Plus de nerf, bon sang ! Vous ne mélangez pas la solution assez vite, Miss Granger, un veracrasse serait plus vif ! vociférait-il en tapant de sa baguette sur le bord du chaudron.

Bien qu'elle accéléra encore le mouvement, sentant une légère douleur dans son bras, Hermione ne put empêcher la solution de produire une épaisse fumée. Rogue lui écarta les mains d'un geste rageur avant de vider le chaudron d'un coup de baguette.

-Recommencez ! Et cette fois, mélangez plus vite ! Comment avez-vous réussi à préparer du Polynectar en commettant des erreurs pareilles ? Vous cherchez à empoisonner Miss Wingdal, c'est ça ?

-Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Hermione, furieuse des commentaires de Rogue alors qu'elle faisait son maximum.

-Alors faites des efforts ! Au travail !

-Si vous arrêtiez de lui postillonner dessus à tout va, peut-être qu'elle arriverait à se concentrer ? suggéra distraitement Jessica en étudiant une formule remaniée par Rogue. Et j'ajouterai à ce sujet que j'apprécierai que vous gardiez à l'esprit que je suis sensée boire cette potion. Lupin m'a dit qu'elle était horrible de base, donc inutile d'y rajouter de la bave de Rogue, merci. Parce que de mon point de vue, c'est pas Hermione qui tente de m'empoisonner, là...

-Miss Wingdal, vous commencez sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs ! cria Rogue avant de se fendre d'un sourire. Félicitation, vous montrez enfin des signes de progrès, contrairement à l'idiote qui vous sert de petite amie.

Se retenant à grand peine d'assommer le professeur avec son propre chaudron, Hermione redoubla d'effort pour mélanger sa potion, imaginant qu'elle tenait à la main un couteau qu'elle plongeait dans la chair de Rogue. Dire qu'elle s'était imaginée qu'avoir Jessica auprès d'elle pour son cours le rendrait plus supportable. Vu qu'ils passaient la moitié du temps à s'insulter l'un l'autre, Hermione commençait à éprouver l'envie tenace de se joindre à la partie pour les envoyer paître, l'un comme l'autre.

Lorsqu'enfin Rogue les congédia, Hermione avait la tête qui tournait légèrement en plus d'une migraine et rêvait de tordre le cou à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Jessica, pour sa part, semblait d'excellente humeur et s'amusait visiblement de l'état de sa compagne. Elle lui prit la main et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser longuement. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Hermione se sentait nettement plus détendue et afficha un sourire en posant son front contre celui de Jessica.

-Quelle soirée... murmura-t-elle avec un petit rire. J'ai bien cru que j'allais vous envoyer des maléfices pour vous faire taire, l'un comme l'autre.

-Au moins t'as l'air de bien t'en sortir, 'Mione. Rogue était plutôt content de toi.

-Tu veux rire ? Il m'a traitée de tous les noms, a pas arrêté de critiquer ma manière de faire et à menacer d'arrêter de me donner ces cours si je ne faisais pas plus d'efforts !

-C'est bien ce que je dis, répliqua Jessica avec amusement. S'il avait été mécontent de ton travail, il t'aurais simplement renvoyé de son bureau et vraiment arrêté de t'enseigner la potion.

Aussi idiot que ça pouvait paraître, Hermione devait bien reconnaître que c'était parfaitement logique du point de vue de Rogue. Tout en parlant, elles s'étaient mises en marche. Hermione poussa soudain une exclamation en se frappant le front.

-Avec vos bêtises, j'ai complètement oublié que je voulais lui demander d'être un peu plus prudent quand il évoque ta santé, se lamenta-t-elle. J'étais tellement contente d'en avoir enfin fini que je suis partie avant même d'y réfléchir à deux fois...

-C'est mieux comme ça, 'Mione, crois moi. Il ne dira rien. Par contre, si tu t'amuses à lui faire des remarques à ce sujet, tu peux être sûre qu'il va se faire un devoir de faire autant d'allusions que possible, juste pour le plaisir de voir qui va comprendre et à quel moment tu va avoir une attaque.

-D'accord, mais c'est déjà incroyable que personne n'ait compris...

Jessica secoua la tête avec un sourire à la fois amusé et cynique.

-Ça, c'est parce que tu crois que tu es d'une intelligence normale, 'Mione. Tu peux me croire, le commun des mortels est particulièrement stupide. Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne risquent pas de comprendre à long terme, précisa Jessica en voyant qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à protester, mais il leur faudra du temps. Au moins plusieurs mois. Ça nous laisse le temps de voir venir. Et avec un peu de chance, on arrivera à la fin de l'année avant que quelqu'un ne comprenne.

-Tu es bien optimiste...

-Nan, je prends juste les gens pour des abrutis incapable de reconnaître un Troll s'il leur marchait dessus. Et jusqu'ici, ça m'a toujours réussi.

Hermione rit doucement et se rapprocha un peu plus de Jessica, posant sa tête contre son épaule tout en marchant dans les couloirs déserts. C'était si agréable de pouvoir se promener seule avec Jessica sans croiser qui que ce soit qu'elle fut à la fois surprise et déçue de voir qu'elles étaient arrivées en vue du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Vraiment... T'étais pas obligée de me raccompagner jusqu'ici.

-Et me priver plus tôt de ta compagnie ? Tu rêves !

-C'est Rogue qui te l'as demandé ? plaisanta Hermione avec un petit rire.

-Oui, mais je l'aurais fait de toutes manières, répondit Jessica avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione en resta sans voix quelques instants. Elle avait lancé ça comme ça, pour s'amuser. Jamais elle aurait imaginé que ce fut vraiment le cas. Décidément, cette soirée était pleine de surprises.

-Au moins, je sais maintenant ce que tu fais de tes retenues, reprit-elle. Des cours particuliers, hein ? Je soupçonnais quelque chose dans ce goût là, mais quand même... Rogue donner des cours particulier en Potion, j'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

-C'est pas vraiment des cours particuliers, répliqua Jessica. Sinon, je serais bien meilleure que ça en Potions. Peut-être même meilleure que toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

Hermione fit une légère moue. Quelque part, elle se disait que Jessica n'était pas si loin de la vérité que ça. Elle bénéficiait peut-être d'une aide indirecte de Rogue, il n'en restait pas moins que pour arriver à son niveau actuel, il lui fallait un certain talent à la base.

-Oh vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne t'enseigne pas la potion à toi ?

-Touché... Bref, à la base, Rogue voulait juste me filer un petit coup de pouce pour avoir l'occasion de se défouler sur toi, comme tu as pu le constater à tes dépends, mais il s'était bien gardé de me prévenir. Du coup, j'ai arrêté d'exploiter plus que nécessaire ses astuces.

-Je m'en souviens, oui... J'imagine qu'il ne devait pas être très content de te voir faire volontairement moins bien que moi.

-Oui, mais il a continué à me laisser consulter ses notes. Même si on passe généralement la majeure partie du temps à s'insulter.

-J'ai vu ça, soupira Hermione. Vous êtes vraiment... bizarres, tous les deux. Et ça ne m'aide pas à me concentrer alors que j'en aurais bien besoin. Cette potion n'a pas volé sa réputation... Elle est vraiment difficile.

-Trop dure pour toi ? demanda Jessica.

Dans un premier temps, Hermione crut que Jessica la provoquait pour s'amuser, comme à son habitude, mais elle semblait vraiment inquiète à l'idée qu'Hermione ne parvienne pas à l'apprendre. Elle lui adressa un sourire à la fois rassurant et confiant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Jess. Je compte bien l'apprendre. Ce sera juste un peu plus long que prévu. Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, et toi aussi ! Tu dois encore regagner ton dortoir et le couvre-feu est passé.

-Bah, si on retrouve Rusard coincé dans une armure demain, tu sauras que je l'ai croisé en chemin...

Amusée, Hermione l'attira contre elle pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit de la plus agréable des manières. Enfin, Jessica repartit en sens inverse, laissant Hermione parcourir les derniers mètres la séparant de la Grosse Dame pour la réveiller, lui donner le mot de passe et aller enfin se coucher.

-

Jessica prit son temps pour regagner la salle commune de Serpentard. D'une part, elle n'était pas pressée de revoir Parkinson et estimait que plus elle lambinait en route, plus elle avait de chance de voir que l'andouille était partie se coucher entre-temps. D'autre part, ça lui laissait le temps d'entendre Rusard venir pour peu que le vieux Cracmol ne décide pas de la jouer fourbe. Tout en marchant, elle tournoya lentement sur elle-même, bras écartés. Elle se sentait mieux que jamais. La pleine lune était passée et si elle se sentait encore un peu patraque, ce n'était rien comparé à son état depuis sa morsure. Et elle avait passé une excellente soirée. Elle se sentait l'envie d'aller danser un peu, afin de parachever le tout et envisagea de se glisser dans une salle de classe quand un miaulement la tira de sa rêverie.

Miss Teigne l'observait avec attention, à l'autre bout du couloir. Jessica fronça les sourcils en voyant l'animal cracher dans sa direction et elle amorça un mouvement en direction de sa baguette. Malheureusement, avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la bestiole s'était éclipsée, sans doute pour aller chercher son maître. Déçue autant par le fait de devoir renoncer à son envie de danser que par l'occasion manquée de stupéfixer la chatte de Rusard, Jessica accéléra le pas en faisant quelques détours, jusqu'à regagner enfin sa salle commune sans encombre.

Il ne restait plus grand monde, à cette heure. Malheureusement, Malfoy et Parkinson étaient du nombre, installés dans un canapé à l'écart. Crabbe et Goyle les entouraient à distance raisonnable, à la manière de deux gardes du corps. L'effet aurait sans doute été plus convaincant et intimidant si les deux gorilles n'étaient pas en train de piquer du nez. Nul doute que s'ils avaient eu leur mot à dire, ils seraient couchés depuis longtemps. Jessica ne leur accorda pas un regard et se dirigea directement vers l'escalier menant à son dortoir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec ceux là et espérait qu'ils éprouvaient la même répugnance à son égard. Hélas, elle n'avait pas franchit la moitié de la salle que la voix de Malfoy s'éleva.

-Tiens, Rogue t'a enfin relâchée, Wingdal ? Moi qui espérait qu'il t'enfermerait et qu'on ne te verrait plus, lécheuse de Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Pourquoi tu m'attendais, alors ? lança distraitement Jessica sans même ralentir.

-Je ne t'attendais pas !

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu vas me faire croire que c'est ta zoophilie qui te retient dans la salle commune ?

Sa remarque lui valut un cri de protestation de la part de Parkinson, mais elle l'ignora. Arrivée devant l'escalier, pourtant, elle s'immobilisa et lança un regard froid en direction de Malfoy, par dessus son épaule.

-Une dernière chose... manque encore une seule fois de respect à Hermione devant moi, Malfoy, et je t'assure que tu le regrettera amèrement.

-Attention à ce que tu dis, Wingdal ! cria Malfoy.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu demandes à tes gorilles de me ronfler dessus ?

Elle monta l'escalier sans attendre de réponse. Elle entendit juste quelques murmures furieux dans son dos, mais ne s'en souciait pas. Elle avait mieux à faire que s'inquiéter de ces deux là et Jessica les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'ils parlaient plus qu'ils n'agissaient. Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle lança un regard dégoutté à l'une de ses camarades de chambrée qui ronflait bruyamment, hésitant à l'assommer à coup de pichet afin d'avoir un peu de silence. Elle se changea rapidement et se coucha, épuisée malgré tout par sa journée. La pleine lune était peut-être passée, elle se fatiguait malgré tout bien plus vite qu'avant. Juste avant de s'endormir, Jessica songea distraitement qu'il lui faudrait demander au plus vite à Lupin si c'était un phénomène normal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Parkinson entra à pas de loup dans le dortoir, bien contente que les ronflements bruyant qui s'élevaient du lit de Bulstrode couvraient les bruits qu'elle faisait. S'approchant du lit de Jessica, elle eu la satisfaction de constater qu'elle dormait à point fermé. Après tout, pour dormir malgré le raffut que Bulstrode faisait, il ne fallait pas avoir le sommeil léger. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Parkinson. Regagnant son lit, elle fouilla aussi silencieusement que possible dans ses affaires et revint vers Jessica, armée d'une paire de ciseaux.

-On va voir si ta Sang-de-Bourbe aura toujours envie de t'embrasser quand j'en aurais finis avec toi, marmonna-t-elle dans un grognement hargneux.


	32. Une histoire de cheveux

Nda : Le nouveau chapitre arrive un peu tardivement et je m'en excuse. Merci pour les reviews et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette lecture.  


* * *

Un silence paisible régnait dans le dortoir, rythmé par les lentes respirations des occupantes assoupies. Chaque élève avait aménagé son espace suivant ses goût, la plupart incluant des affiches de groupes ayant leur faveur, quelques photos d'amis ou de membres de la famille dont les personnages se mouvaient ou non suivant l'origine de la propriétaire. Un observateur extérieur aurait été bien en mal de voir une différence avec n'importe quel autre dortoir de n'importe quelle autre Maison. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur une partie bien précise du dortoir en question. Les rideaux du lit étaient tirés, mais bien qu'ils dissimulaient aux regards son occupante, ils ne laissaient aucun doute quand à son identité. Ils avaient été décorés de broderies aux couleurs vives représentant toutes sortes de créatures étranges et pour la plupart improbables dans une forêt. L'aspect général était quelque peu enfantin, mais la nature même des créatures représentées donnaient un sentiment général de malaise et de folie qui aurait sans aucun doute traumatisé un enfant s'il devait passer une nuit entouré de tels rideaux. Les autres occupantes du dortoir prenaient un soin particulier à fermer les leurs plus pour masquer la vision dérangeante que par souci d'intimité. Par chance, les broderies étaient figées. Les voir bouger aurait probablement suffit à plonger le reste du dortoir dans la folie. La malle posée au pied du lit était ouverte et débordait littéralement d'objets divers à l'apparence incongrue et à l'usage indéterminé. Une paire de bottes ronflait bruyamment, mais personne n'avait eu le courage de chercher à savoir si le ronflement provenait des bottes elle-même où de ce qu'elles pouvaient abriter. Sur la table de nuit trônait une sculpture en bois soigneusement réalisée et représentant une créature cornue dont l'apparence se trouvait perdue entre le ridicule et l'inquiétant. Il s'en dégageait pourtant une impression mystérieuse, comme s'il s'agissait d'une idole. Un œil suffisamment courageux et averti aurait remarqué que la créature occupait également une place de choix sur les rideaux. Une photographie était posée à coté, orientée de manière à pouvoir être vue depuis le lit simplement en écartant légèrement le rideau. Deux jeunes filles y dormaient l'une contre l'autre en se tenant par la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le cadre avait là encore quelque chose d'enfantin, avec son plastique rouge vif décoré d'étoiles et de cœurs. Une autre photographie était posée à coté et représentant cette fois une famille complète : une fillette aux cheveux blonds entourée de ses parents. Le cadre était à peine moins extravagant, avec son plastique bleu décoré de croissants de lunes. Devant les cadres se trouvaient deux radis montés en boucle d'oreilles, posés sur le rebord de la table de nuit et à portée de main.

Le mur où s'adossait le lit n'était pas en reste, loin de là. Plusieurs couvertures du Chicaneur le tapissaient, clamant posséder des témoignages capitaux sur diverses créatures à l'existence pour le moins improbable. Deux chapeaux étaient accrochés cote à cote. L'un s'ornait d'une tête de lion grandeur nature et l'autre d'un aigle. Ils étaient pour l'heure recouverts d'une cape de voyage usée à la demande pressante et unanime de toutes les autres occupantes du dortoir. De l'autre coté du lit était accroché ce qui ressemblait à un coucou suisse de grande taille, mais sans balancier, bien que les aiguilles étaient d'une grande précision. Elles indiquaient sept heure moins deux. L'observateur non-averti, en voyant l'aménagement de cette portion bien précise du dortoir, en aurait conclu qu'il abritait une première année un rien dérangée. Il n'aurait pu se tromper plus lourdement. Lors de sa première année, Luna Lovegood avait décoré son espace personnel de manière plus discrète. Presque normale, comparé à ce qu'elle avait ajouté au fil des ans, à mesure qu'elle commençait à considérer Poudlard comme un second chez elle. Mais certaines choses ne changeaient pas avec le temps, à commencer par la licorne en peluche que serrait contre elle l'adolescente de quinze ans tout en dormant paisiblement, un sourire enfantin étirant ses lèvres.

Le calme du dortoir fut violemment brisé lorsque les aiguilles du coucou marquèrent enfin sept heure. le double-portillon surplombant le cadran s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et un bras articulé expulsa non pas un petit oiseau de plastique, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, mais un véritable aigle bien vivant et visiblement aussi furieux que terrifié de se faire expulser sans cérémonie de l'horloge quelques instants avant d'y être ramené de force pour mieux en ressortir et ainsi de suite. Les cris stridents qu'il poussait en battant désespérément des ailes, propulsant des plumes dans tous les sens, ne laissaient aucun doute à ce sujet. D'autres cris se joignirent à ceux du rapace malmené, de surprise autant que de terreur, alors que le dortoir se réveillait en sursaut, à l'exception de Luna qui se contenta de grogner légèrement dans son sommeil. Sept aller-retours bruyants plus tard, l'aigle disparut enfin dans les entrailles du coucou, laissant la place à un silence bienvenu et un nuage de plumes tournoyant doucement vers le sol.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je croyais qu'elle avait arrêté ce fichu machin ! cria avec colère l'occupante du lit situé à gauche de celui de Luna, et donc le plus proche du coucou, tout en tirant violemment les rideaux pour se lever du mauvais pied. Loufoca !

D'un geste rageur, elle ouvrit les rideaux bariolés cachant Luna aux regards, sa colère surmontant sa répugnance. Les deux Serdaigles restantes s'approchèrent avec prudence, contemplant la scène avec incrédulité.

-Comment elle arrive à dormir malgré un raffut pareil ?!

-C'est Loufoca... Je me demande comment Ginny Weasley arrive à la supporter. Moi je pourrais pas.

Tout en parlant, elle se pencha en direction de la dormeuse avec l'intention de la secouer pour la tirer des bras de Morphée. Ce faisant, elle glissa sur quelques plumes et un machin non-identifié qui émit un couinement strident et s'étala de tout son long en travers du lit, faisant pouffer ses camarade de chambre. Luna ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en position assise, faisant glisser la malheureuse qui tenta tant bien que mal de se retenir à la couverture, mais tomba par terre en entraînant celle-ci avec elle.

-Oh, bonjour, dit Luna d'une voix endormie en clignant des yeux dans la lumière matinale. Vous jouez à quoi ?

-J'en ai assez ! couina la voix de la malheureuse assise par terre. Pourquoi t'as remis ta foutue pendule en marche, Loufoca ?! On est samedi, bon sang, c'est le week-end !

-Hier, j'ai vu des terriers de Ronflak Cornu, répondit Luna en prenant la photo d'elle et Ginny pour déposer un léger baiser sur le verre, faisant rougir la représentation de sa petite amie. Je vais aller les surveiller pour tenter d'en voir quand ils iront chercher à manger.

Un silence consterné accueillit l'explication. Loin de s'en inquiéter, Luna regarda les plumes jonchant le sol d'un air étonné, puis en prit quelques unes pour ses les attacher dans les cheveux en chantonnant.

-C'est pas des terriers de tes machins débile, espèce de cinglée, c'est les trous qu'ont fait les Niffleurs d'Hagrid hier durant le cours auquel t'as participé ! Mais comment tu fais pour être aussi stupide ?

-C'est pas très gentil de dire ça, Amanda, répondit Luna. Mais les Ronflaks s'y sont sûrement installés entre temps. Ça coûte rien d'aller s'en assurer, en tout cas.

-Non, juste notre grasse matinée, répliqua une autre Serdaigle en retournant à son lit. Compte sur moi pour aller me plaindre à Flitwick plus tard. T'avais promis de plus te servir de ce coucou.

-Bah, Flitwick est trop gentil, dit Amanda en se recouchant également. Il va encore la réprimander, lui faire promettre de pas recommencer et en rester là... Luna est sa chouchoute depuis qu'elle a aidé Potter l'année dernière...

-A croire que y a qu'elle qui vaille quelque chose à Serdaigle, renchérit la dernière occupante du dortoir en imitant ses camarades.

Luna s'habillait sans prêter attention à ce que disaient les autres filles. Elle ne se préoccupait jamais des ragots la concernant. C'était probablement l'aspect de sa personnalité qui irritait le plus Ginny, puisqu'il impliquait qu'elle avait tendance à se laisser faire sans se défendre, mais ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'énerver pour si peu. Et puis, elle savait que malgré leurs paroles, ses camarades de chambre l'appréciaient, précisément parce qu'elle était proche de Harry et avait prouvé que les Serdaigles aussi savaient faire quelque chose de leur dix doigts. Une fois prête à partir, Luna s'arrêta au bord du lit d'Amanda pour lui tapoter la tête avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, dit-elle avant de repartir en direction de la porte.

Les deux autres occupantes se relevèrent et posèrent sur une Amanda balbutiant des démentis confus un regard mi-surpris, mi-amusé. Chantonnant un air sans queue ni tête, Luna descendit les escaliers avant de traverser la salle commune déserte, prenant la peine de faire une révérence devant la statue de Serdaigle, pour aller s'aventurer dans l'air glacé du matin.

-

Hermione se réveilla bien plus tard et plus calmement avec la satisfaction de voir le week-end enfin arrivé. La semaine avait été éprouvante pour ses nerfs et le cours privé de Rogue la veille n'avait rien arrangé. Au contraire, elle y avait gagné un mal de crane lancinant, résultat combiné des vapeurs de potions et de la compagnie éreintante de Rogue et Jessica dans la même pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoignait Ginny et Harry dans la salle commune. Ron dormait encore, bien qu'Hermione ne demanda pas de ses nouvelles. C'était inutile. D'une part, elle le connaissait depuis des années, d'autre part, elle s'en fichait. Harry se joignit à elles lorsqu'elles partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il avait quelque chose à demander à Hermione et n'allait pas laisser passer une excuse pour éviter d'attendre que Ron émerge pour aller manger lui aussi.

-Comment ça s'est passé, ta retenue avec Rogue ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils descendaient un escalier.

-Pas trop mal, mais j'y ai gagné une de ces migraines...

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait faire ?

-Du tri, mentit Hermione avec un soupir.

Une fois de plus, elle songea qu'il serait bien plus simple de leur dire la vérité, surtout si Harry devait s'obstiner à lui demander un compte rendu après chaque retenue. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait prendre le moindre risque. Rogue semblait l'accepter, mais restait stupidement attaché à sa fierté mal placée et à sa réputation de professeur antipathique, injuste et borné.

-Du tri ? répéta Ginny avec une expression étonnée. Tu vas me faire croire que du tri te donne la migraine, toi ?

Avec l'espoir que son amie comprenne le message, Hermione lui adressa un regard se voulant éloquent, la suppliant presque de deviner ce qu'étaient réellement ces prétendues retenues et pourquoi elle devait mentir si grossièrement.

-En même temps, y avait Wingdal, intervint Harry qui semblait trouver l'idée amusante. Si ces deux là étaient comme en classe, ça explique la migraine.

-M'en parle pas, Harry, j'ai bien cru que j'allais les stupéfixer, soupira Hermione, renonçant pour l'heure à ses espoirs. Moi qui trouvait Rogue sympa de nous avoir collées ensemble en retenue... Finalement je me demande si c'était pas une forme de torture supplémentaire. Un mélange entre le supplice de Tantale et la malédiction de la belle-mère...

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire en s'installant à la table des Gryffondor. Aussitôt, Hermione et Ginny cherchèrent leur compagne respective du regard avant d'afficher la même expression déçue en constatant que l'une comme l'autre était absente. Harry esquissa un sourire amusé tout en remplissant son assiette, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Légèrement inquiète pour Jessica, Hermione déplia pourtant son exemplaire de la gazette pour parcourir les gros titres. Elle gardait à l'esprit qu'un Animagus se promenait dans les parages et la dernière fois que Jessica lui était tombée dessus, elle avait fini à l'infirmerie. Entendant quelqu'un s'installer, elle rabaissa vivement son journal et afficha une expression déçue en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Ron. Ce dernier semblait à la fois de bonne et mauvaise humeur. Un exploit tellement typique du bonhomme qu'Hermione ne prit pas la peine de se demander comment il y parvenait. De son côté, Ginny affectait de l'ignorer et guettait l'arrivée de Luna, sourcils froncés. Elle savait que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Luna de faire la grasse matinée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent justement sur Luna, qui fut accueillie par des rires provenant des élèves les plus proche d'elle. Ginny la regarda approcher, intriguée. Que Luna provoque des rires n'était pas si rare, mais depuis qu'elle la fréquentait, les moqueries à son égard avaient largement diminuées. La raison en fut rapidement évidente lorsqu'elle approcha suffisamment. Luna était trempée de la tête aux pieds, à croire qu'elle avait piqué une tête dans le lac. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à coté de Ginny, Dean s'écarta vivement, bousculant Seamus au passage.

-Luna, d'où tu sors, bon sang ? demanda Ginny en contemplant l'éponge qui lui servait de fiancée.

-De dehors, répondit Luna d'un ton serein. Il pleut.

-Je vois ça. Mais qu'est-ce que t'allais faire dehors sous la pluie ?

-Je guettais des Ronflaks Cornus, mais ils ont dû me sentir et ils sont restés cachés. Ou peut-être qu'ils ont creusé d'autres tunnels pour sortir plus loin... Je vais aller voir !

Elle se releva, mais Ginny la saisit par le bras et la fit se rasseoir, consternée et amusée à la fois. L'inquiétude supplanta le tout lorsque Luna éternua bruyamment et d'une manière assez comique. Venant d'une autre personne, Ginny l'aurait soupçonné de faire semblant d'éternuer, mais Luna tendait à tout faire dans la démesure sans même s'en apercevoir.

-La dernière chose dont tu as besoin, c'est de retourner sous la pluie, Luna ! Tu vas manger, ensuite je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, je crois que tu as attrapé un rhume.

-C'est rien, juste un Sniffeur, répondit Luna pendant que Ginny sortait sa baguette pour la sécher après qu'Hermione lui ai indiqué la formule. Ooooh, merci ! On dirait qu'on vient de faire cuire mes vêtements !

Ron secoua la tête avec mépris en écoutant Luna délirer et manqua s'étrangler sur son œuf quand Luna choisit de remercier Ginny d'un baiser pour le séchage.

-Vous pouvez pas éviter de faire ça quand on mange ? Vomir dans mon assiette ne m'intéresse pas...

-Personne t'oblige à manger avec nous, Ron ! T'es vraiment jamais content ! Quand je sortais avec des garçons, tu râlais, maintenant que je sors avec une fille, tu râle encore.

-C'est pas normal, bon sang ! grogna Ron à mi-voix et en se penchant vers Ginny. Tu veux vraiment avoir la réputation d'être une perv...

La fin de sa phrase s'acheva sur un couinement de douleur lorsqu'un bol de porridge lui percuta le crane. Jurant, pestant et essuyant le porridge qui lui coulait dans les yeux, Ron chercha d'un regard furieux Jessica, bien décidé à lui montrer une bonne fois pour toute qui était le patron, louve-garou ou pas. Il ne vit pourtant que Luna, qui l'observait d'un air serein. Sans sa main toujours tendue dans sa direction, il n'aurait jamais su qu'elle était à l'origine de l'agression gluante.

-C'est vraiment pas poli, ce que tu dis là, Ron, dit-elle en agitant un doigt réprobateur dans sa direction et sans écouter Dean qui râlait que c'était son bol qu'elle venait de lancer. Et c'est pas de la faute de Ginny, ni de moi, si Hermione est amoureuse de Jessica. Je trouve d'ailleurs que c'est mieux comme ça. Au moins, Jessica est gentille.

Ginny observait son frère avec intérêt à mesure que Luna s'exprimait. Il semblait à deux doigts de l'apoplexie et posait sur Luna un regard où se mêlait la colère, l'embarras et l'incrédulité. Hermione observait la scène avec amusement. Luna, surtout retenait son attention. Ron et Ginny étaient repartis à s'invectiver avec violence, mais la Serdaigle semblait désormais s'en désintéresser complètement. Pourtant, Hermione était persuadée qu'il n'en n'était rien, bien au contraire. Seulement, Luna savait parfaitement ce que pensaient et éprouvaient autant Ginny que Ron. La première parce qu'elle l'aimait inconditionnellement, le second parce qu'il était le frère de la première. Hermione essaya de s'imaginer posséder le don de Luna et réprima difficilement un frisson. Elle voyait assez mal l'avantage d'une telle condition et était bien contente de ne pas être empathe. Surtout qu'elle se doutait que connaître les moindres pensées de Jessica serait éprouvant pour ses nerfs. A se demander comment Luna pouvait supporter sa condition. Encore que Ginny était sans doute plus simple à fréquenter. Sans prévenir, Luna tourna la tête dans sa direction et afficha un léger sourire entendu, comme voulant lui faire comprendre que l'empathie n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Hermione détourna le regard, embarrassée sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir où Luna souhaitait en venir, mais jugeait préférable de ne pas creuser la question.

A une époque pas si lointaine, Hermione s'était interrogée sur l'intérêt que Ginny portait à Luna. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, elle comprenait. Elle-même éprouvait de l'intérêt pour Luna. Sa façon d'être, son mode de pensée, sa folie douce masquant une intelligence redoutable. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez Luna qui rebutait au premier abord, mais finissait par attirer l'attention et, pour peu qu'on passait outre les à-prioris que suscitaient sa folie, suscitait l'attachement. Hermione comprenait que Ginny soit tombée amoureuse d'elle. Luna avait un charme que nul autre ne pouvait prétendre posséder. Par certains aspects, Jessica était similaire, bien que dans un contexte radicalement différent. Là aussi, Hermione commençait à comprendre pourquoi Jessica, si froide et asociale, avait éprouvé de l'amitié pour Luna. A bien y réfléchir, Hermione se demandait si Ginny et Jessica aurait pu devenir amies sans la présence de Luna pour faire le lien.

Le fil de ses pensées se brisa lorsque Ginny se leva d'un mouvement brusque et entraîna Luna en direction de la table des Serdaigles où elles s'installèrent face à Billy. Hermione secoua la tête et envisagea d'aller les rejoindre quand un détail attira son attention. A la table des Serpentards, elle voyait Parkinson au milieu d'un groupe d'amis qui semblait d'excellente humeur. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur raconter avec autant d'animation, mais la blague était du goût de son entourage qui riait de bon cœur. Une moue joua sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Les Serpentards avaient bien le droit de s'amuser, eux aussi, mais son intuition persistait à sonner l'alarme dans son esprit. Jessica était toujours absente et ça commençait à sérieusement inquiéter Hermione. Jamais, même à l'approche de la pleine lune, Jessica n'avait autant tardé à rejoindre la Grande Salle. Surtout depuis qu'elles prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble, au contraire. Bien malgré elle, elle commençait à se demander si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec l'humeur joyeuse de...

-PARKINSOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

La voix gagnait en intensité, accompagnée de martellements rageurs indiquant que sa propriétaire approchait à grands pas et à grande vitesse. Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent brutalement sur une Jessica qui parcourut la salle d'un regard si noir que les élèves avaient un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il se posait sur eux. Certains plongèrent même par réflexe sous la table. Le reste la fixait avec stupéfaction, certains semblant se demander de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Hermione elle-même ne l'aurait pas reconnue sans sa voix et son regard. Avec horreur, elle constata que la magnifique chevelure aile de corbeau de Jessica n'était plus. Quelqu'un l'avait grossièrement coupée à coups de ciseaux de manière si inégale qu'il restait quelques mèches ici et là plus longues. Ailleurs, ils étaient coupés si court qu'on voyait presque le crane de la garoute furibarde dont le regard se verrouilla sur la coupable et brilla d'un tel éclat haineux que Parkinson buta contre le banc et s'étala sur le dos avec un couinement de douleur. Le maléfice que Jessica venait de lui lancer la manqua de peu, frappant Goyle en plein visage que des pustules défigurèrent rapidement. Loin de s'en soucier, Jessica marcha droit sur sa cible, baguette brandie. Parkinson se réfugia derrière Draco, considérant probablement qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire barrage de son corps, mais un regard en direction de la garoute suffit à Draco pour comprendre qu'elle était vraiment d'humeur massacrante et il plongea sous la table sans demander son reste, laissant Parkinson se dépatouiller. Avec un rictus mauvais, Jessica s'apprêtait à lancer un maléfice à sa victime quand sa baguette lui échappa des mains.

McGonagall s'était levée, les narines frémissantes et pointant sa propre baguette sur Jessica. Son expression était si sévère que Jessica sembla se calmer un peu en la voyant et renonça à sauter sur Parkinson pour lui exprimer de manière aussi concrète que douloureuse ce qu'elle pensait de ses talents de coiffeuse.

-Miss Wingdal, veuillez vous rendre immédiatement dans mon bureau, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme en se levant. Vous aussi, Miss Parkinson.

Après avoir récupéré la baguette de Jessica des mains de McGonagall, Rogue se leva à son tour pour aller la rendre à sa propriétaire avec un regard glacial. Jessica la récupéra d'un mouvement sec et se détourna pour quitter la Grande Salle tout en défiant du regard quiconque de faire un commentaire sur sa nouvelle coupe. Dumbledore la suivit, accompagné par Rogue qui emmenait une Parkinson tremblante à sa suite. De toute évidence, celle-ci n'avait pas réfléchi à la réaction de Jessica face à son acte et était encore sous le choc. Un grand silence régnait dans la Grande Salle, mais il fut bien vite chassé une fois les portes fermées dans le dos des professeurs. Les élèves commencèrent à murmurer entre eux avec animation, certains semblant avoir trouvé le tout amusant.

Pour sa part, Hermione était partagée entre son inquiétude pour Jessica et sa colère contre Parkinson. Elle espérait que cette dernière recevrait l'essentiel du blâme, étant de toute évidence à l'origine du problème, mais Hermione avait conscience que Jessica avait agi de manière inconsidérée en l'agressant aussi ouvertement. Pire, elle avait touché un autre élève, même si l'avis général à ce sujet semblait être l'approbation. Mais il y avait très peu de chances que Dumbledore ferme les yeux au vue des circonstances.

-Par Merlin, elles vont finir par s'entretuer ! s'exclama Ginny en se rasseyant à coté d'Hermione.

-Tu la trouves toujours gentille ? demanda Ron à Luna avec une expression dégouttée.

Celle ci hocha la tête, comme si Ron venait de lui demander son avis sur une question anodine.

-Elle l'est avec moi, répondit-elle. Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment.

-Bien sûr que si, ça lui ressemble ! explosa Ron qui n'en revenait pas de tant de mauvaise foi. C'est une saleté de Serpentard ! Agresser les gens sans raison lui ressemble parfaitement !

-Sans raison ?! s'offusqua Hermione. Ron, tu as vu ce que Parkinson lui a fait ? Ou bien tu n'as encore pas regardé plus loin que ta dent contre Serpentard ?

Si Ron répondit, ce fut en pure perte. Hermione s'était plongée dans ses pensées. Luna avait raison, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Jessica d'agir d'une manière aussi... Gryffondor, aurait dit Rogue. D'un autre coté, elle savait que si elle-même devait se réveiller un matin pour découvrir qu'on lui avait sauvagement coupé les cheveux, elle serait dans une colère noire.

-

Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau et posa sur les deux élèves en face de lui un regard sévère par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. D'un geste nonchalant de sa baguette, il fit apparaître deux chaises et leur intima d'un bref mouvement de tête à s'asseoir. Jessica se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, surveillant d'un air mauvais Parkinson qui l'imitait en tremblant toujours. Se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard sans avoir son cher Draco pour la soutenir semblait avoir eu raison de ses habituels airs supérieurs. Un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres de la garoute, lui valant un regard noir de Rogue qui semblait considérer qu'elle avait fait assez de bêtises pour la semaine.

-Et si vous m'expliquiez les raisons qui vous ont poussé à agresser Miss Parkinson, Miss Wingdal ? commença Dumbledore d'un ton posé.

-Quoi, vous avez de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux ?! explosa Jessica avant de se calmer si sec.

Sa voix mourut aussitôt, laissant la place à silence des plus inquiétants. La température semblait avoir dégringolé à chaque mot prononcés. Luttant visiblement pour ne pas en rajouter une couche, Jessica croisa les bras et afficha une mine furieuse en foudroyant Parkinson du regard.

-Excusez-moi, Professeur...

-Considérons que mes oreilles m'ont fait défaut quelques instants, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas, Miss Wingdal, prévint Dumbledore d'un ton calme lourd de menace. Miss Parkinson, un commentaire ?

-Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi ! se défendit Parkinson en écartant les bras d'innocence.

-Mais bien sûr, j'essaie de lancer une nouvelle mode... Ça ou je me suis endormie sur une paire de ciseaux, distraite comme je suis.

-Miss Wingdal ! aboya Rogue. N'aggravez pas votre situation en essayant de faire de l'esprit ! Et vous, Miss Parkinson, seriez-vous en train d'essayer de nous faire croire que les cheveux de Miss Wingdal sont tombés d'eux-même ?

-Non, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est moi la responsable ?

Sa réponse et les remontrances reçues par Jessica semblèrent lui redonner confiance. Elle lança un regard dégoûté en direction de sa voisine, bien décidée à l'enfoncer à la première occasion.

-Il est de notoriété publique que vous ne vous appréciez pas, Miss Wingdal et vous, répondit Rogue d'un ton glacial. De plus, la coupable est forcément l'une des personnes partageant votre dortoir et la seule autre suspecte ne me semble pas vraiment capable d'une chose pareille.

Étrangement, la remarque ne sonnait pas comme un compliment. Jessica esquissa un sourire moqueur. Comme le sous-entendait Rogue, Bulstrode était trop stupide pour tenter une chose pareille, surtout de son propre chef. Elle tenait plus d'une version féminine de Crabe et Goyle qu'autre chose.

-J'ajouterai, Miss Parkinson, que je doute que vous souhaitiez me voir me pencher plus que nécessaire sur cette histoire, ce qui m'imposerait d'aller au fond des choses et donc de ré-examiner certains... incidents que vous vous êtes efforcée d'expliquer d'une manière qui pourrait me sembler bien moins convaincant sous un éclairage différent...

Jessica haussa un sourcil en entendant le professeur et se tourna vers Dumbledore afin de voir sa réaction. Le directeur affichait une expression intéressée, mais ne semblait pas remarquer que Rogue menaçait ouvertement une élève. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir en apprendre plus, mais savait que ses questions seraient mal vues dans sa situation présente. Parkinson s'efforçait de rester calme en apparence, mais Jessica distingua la nuance de peur qui assombrissait son regard.

-D'accord, d'accord, je lui ai coupé les cheveux... Et après ? Elle passe son temps à insulter Draco, professeur ! Et elle est toujours à traîner avec des Gryffondors ! Et je parle même pas de ce qu'elle fait avec la S... Granger !

-Tout ceci ne justifie en rien vos actes, Miss Parkinson, intervint Dumbledore. Les insultes peuvent être ignorées. Si elles sont vraiment blessantes, vous pouvez le signaler à un professeur, mais rien ne justifie de vous faire justice vous-même. Et cela vaut également pour vous, Miss Wingdal ! Quant au fait qu'elle mette de coté les différents entre Maison, j'y vois là un exemple à suivre plutôt qu'à condamner. Et la vie privée de Miss Wingdal et Granger ne regarde nul autre qu'elles-mêmes tant qu'elles conservent une certaine retenue. Ai-je bien été clair ?

Bien qu'elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête, ce que Parkinson pensait de l'exemple à suivre était on ne peut plus clair. Dumbledore choisit pourtant de l'ignorer et se tourna vers Jessica.

-Quant à vous, Miss Wingdal, votre conduite était pour le moins inconsidérée et imprudente. Surgir dans la Grande Salle en lançant des maléfices à l'aveuglette... Je conçois parfaitement que vous soyez en colère, mais je ne peux cautionner votre réaction.

Il observa alternativement les deux jeunes filles qui évitaient soigneusement de se regarder, puis soupira. Il déplorait la mauvaise entente entre ses deux élèves, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment les forcer à s'apprécier.

-Vous aurez une retenue, reprit-il. Et je retire cinquante point à chacune.

Dans son dos, Rogue fit les gros yeux. Jessica réprima un sourire narquois en s'étonnant de ne pas le voir s'évanouir d'indignation.

-Vous pouvez partir, Miss Parkinson. Pas vous, Miss Wingdal, j'ai encore certaines choses à vous dire concernant votre attitude...

Jessica se rassit avec mauvaise humeur. Du coin de l'œil, elle nota l'expression triomphante de Parkinson, visiblement ravie à l'idée que Jessica allait avoir droit à un sermon supplémentaire. Une fois la porte du bureau refermée sur elle, Dumbledore poussa un soupir en secouant la tête, paraissant épuisé.

-Vous me décevez, Miss Wingdal. Je vous croyais plus prudente et raisonnable, surtout après notre dernier entretien. Votre nouvelle condition ne vous permet pas de vous faire plus d'ennemis dans votre maison et plus particulièrement dans votre dortoir.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, Professeur ! s'écria Jessica avec colère. Cette saleté a voulu me tondre et à pas été foutue de faire ça proprement ! J'étais sensée faire quoi ? Lui donner un pourboire ?!

-Au contraire, Miss Wingdal, vous devez comprendre que si votre statut de louve-garou devait être révélé, il me serait extrêmement difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de vous éviter un renvoi. Surtout si vous avez la réputation d'être agressive et d'aimer lancer des maléfices à quiconque ne vous revient pas. Et cela n'enlève rien au fait que votre attitude est déplorable, qu'elle que soit votre condition.

Avant que Jessica n'ait pu répondre, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Sur un signe de Dumbledore, Rogue alla ouvrir et révéla une Hermione pour le moins inquiète qui se précipita à l'intérieur, s'assurant d'un regard que Jessica allait bien.

-Excusez mon intrusion, Professeur, dit-elle en approchant du bureau, mais je viens de croiser Parkinson dans le couloir et...

-Ce n'est rien, Miss Granger. En fait, je suis content que vous ayez prit cette initiative, répondit Dumbledore en lui désignant la chaise vide d'un geste aimable. Je m'efforçais justement d'expliquer à Miss Wingdal les désastreuses conséquences que pourraient avoir son attitude actuelle. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'assister. Je crains qu'en la matière, vous n'ayez plus d'influence que moi.

-Elle m'a défigurée ! répéta Jessica avec hargne. Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le rappeler malgré le fait que vous soyez assis en face de moi, Professeur ? Si vous pensiez que j'allais la remercier...

-Vous auriez surtout mieux fait d'éviter d'agir comme une Gryffondor ! coupa Rogue d'un ton cassant, notant que Dumbledore n'appréciait pas beaucoup le ton de son élève. Vous me décevez énormément, Miss Wingdal. J'espérais que votre détestable manie de fréquenter la petite clique de Potter n'aurait pas d'influence sur votre comportement, mais je commence à sérieusement en douter...

A la surprise générale, Jessica se fendit d'un sourire absolument mauvais et inquiétant.

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas, Professeur, je doute que vous trouviez plus Serpentard que moi en ce moment. Mis à part ces salades sur la pureté du sang, évidemment.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Rogue avec une mine sinistre. Qu'avez-vous fait, Miss Wingdal ?

-J'ai jamais dit que j'avais fait quoi que ce soit ! On peut rien dire sans être compris de travers, c'est pas possible !

Rogue l'observa avec attention, tentant de pénétrer ses pensées, mais sans résultat. Jessica était autrement plus douée que Potter en matière d'Occlumencie, constatait-il avec une certaine satisfaction, quand bien même il ne pouvait que le regretter en ce moment même.

-Pour revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, reprit Dumbledore, j'ai bien peur que cet incident ne mette en lumière le fait que Miss Wingdal ne peut rester dans son dortoir actuel. L'animosité réciproque qui la lie à Miss Parkinson représente un trop grand risque de voir son secret découvert. Je vais devoir demander au Professeur Wingdal de bien vouloir vous accueillir dans ses appartements, Miss Wingdal.

-Plutôt mourir, répliqua Jessica d'un ton calme.

Hermione n'en posa pas moins la main sur son épaule, grimaçant. Elle irradiait littéralement de colère contenue. De fait, elle avait franchi le stade de la rage pour naviguer au delà, dans des eaux plus calmes, mais autrement plus dangereuses.

-C'est dans votre intérêt, insista Dumbledore qui semblait également surprit du calme apparent de la jeune fille.

-Mon intérêt, et celui de tout Poudlard, vous pouvez me croire, est d'éviter à tout prix de me forcer à aller vivre avec lui...

-Miss Wingdal.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Professeur, poursuivit Jessica avec un sourire un rien dément. Si vous faites ça, autant me renvoyer tout de suite parce que je vous jure que je mettrais votre école sens dessus dessous. Peeves, à coté, ça sera une douce brise...

-Professeur, intervint Hermione avant que la situation ne dégénère. S'il vous plaît, je pense également que c'est une mauvaise idée !

Voir Hermione prendre le parti de Jessica sur le sujet sembla déstabiliser Dumbledore, bien qu'il reprit contenance rapidement.

-Très bien... Alors que suggérez-vous, Miss Granger ? Avez-vous seulement une suggestion réalisable ?

-La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, répondit Hermione avec une grimace, ce serait de transférer Jessica dans une autre Maison.

-Hors de question ! explosa Rogue. Cette idée est parfaitement stupide ! Il n'y a jamais eu de transfert de Maison, Miss Granger ! A quoi nous servirait la Répartition, dans ce cas ? Miss Wingdal est une Serpentard !

-C'était une simple suggestion, répondit Hermione avec une moue. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas réalisable, mais... Pourquoi vous croyez que Jessica nous a fait tout ce cirque ce matin ?

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Rogue fixait alternativement Hermione et Jessica d'un air particulièrement menaçant. Dumbledore, pour sa part, semblait plus intéressé qu'en colère. Jessica afficha une moue en contemplant sombrement Hermione.

-Comment t'as deviné ?

-Je t'en prie, Jess, je commence à te connaître ! Tu es arrivée beaucoup trop tard au petit déjeuner. Si t'avais réellement agi sous le coup de la colère, tu aurais débarqué dans la Grande Salle bien plus tôt que ça ! Et puis, je veux bien que c'est une réaction qui va bien avec ton image impulsive et colérique, mais tu es bien plus fourbe que ça. Quand on te fait un sale coup, tu te venges jamais de manière aussi... grossière, on va dire. Ron pourrait en témoigner.

Jessica afficha un sourire amusé. Dumbledore secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Je m'y suis moi-même laissé prendre, admit-il. Mais j'ai commencé à suspecter quelque chose lorsque vous m'avez présenté des excuses, Miss Wingdal. Ça ne vous ressemble pas vraiment, surtout si vous étiez aussi furieuse que vous le prétendiez. Mais j'avoue être stupéfait que vous alliez à de telles extrémités simplement pour me fournir une excuse pour vous changer de Maison.

-Exagérez pas non plus, hein. J'avais pas prévu que Parkinson joue les apprentie-coiffeuses, mais je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion...

-Vous êtes complètement tordue ! intervint Rogue. Vous n'espérez quand même pas que je vous laisse quitter Serpentard après une chose pareille ?

Bien qu'il semblait furieux, Hermione devinait de la fierté dans les paroles du professeur. L'idée lui semblait pourtant si déplacée qu'aucun sourire ne chercha à naître sur ses lèvres.

-Malheureusement, je dois me ranger à l'avis du Professeur Rogue, reprit Dumbledore. Non pas parce que vous êtes plus à votre place à Serpentard, bien que ce soit un fait indéniable, mais parce que vous transférer réduirait à néant tous les progrès accomplis au cours de cette seule année.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Jessica. Je vous préviens, si vous parlez de mon caractère...

-Non, non, pas le moins du monde, rassurez-vous. Je parlais des rivalités entre Maison, expliqua Dumbledore en se levant pour aller se poster devant l'étagère où le Choixpeau était perché. C'est la plus ancienne tradition de Poudlard, mais je suis convaincu que toutes les traditions ne sont pas à conserver, surtout avec la menace de Lord Voldemort sur nos têtes...

-Quel rapport avec moi ?

-C'est simple, Miss Wingdal. Depuis des années, j'espère voir les Maisons surmonter enfin ses rivalités. Malheureusement, les quelques rares lien d'amitiés qui se sont tissés au fil du temps n'ont jamais duré suffisamment longtemps, surtout concernant Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Hermione et Jessica échangèrent un regard. L'une comme l'autre commençait à entrevoir la direction prise par Dumbledore.

-Professeur, si vous espérez que Jessica et moi parvenions à mettre un terme aux rivalités entre les Maisons, j'ai peur que vous ne soyez un peu trop optimiste...

-Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je suis nulle pour ce qui est des relations sociales.

-Miss Granger, ne pensez-vous pas que ça vaille la peine d'essayer ?

-Et encore, je dis nulle... C'est parce que je parle de moi, donc y a toujours un peu d'égo qui vient mettre son grain de sel.

-Je ne sais pas... Ça me semble très mal engagé. A part Jessica, la majorité des Serpentards ont une dent contre moi, principalement parce que je suis amie avec Harry, qui ne peut pas voir Malfoy en peinture.

-Nan, mais je suis pas nulle, quoi. Je suis en dessous de nulle. Au fin fond d'un abîme de nullité crasse. Vous m'écoutez, au moins ?

-Je vous écoute, oui, Miss Wingdal, répondit Dumbledore. Et je pense que vous vous sous-estimez.

-Non, répondirent d'une même voix Jessica, Hermione et Rogue.

Ce dernier toussota pour se redonner contenance et ignora résolument les sourires amusés.

-Dans tous les cas, si vous devez rester encore dans votre dortoir, j'apprécierais que vous tentiez malgré tout. A présent, veuillez m'excuser.

Hermione et Jessica échangèrent un regard avant de se lever pour quitter le bureau. La tâche leur paraissait insurmontable. Mettre un terme au règne de Voldemort avec un bête sortilège de deuxième année semblait bien plus plausible aux yeux des deux jeunes filles.

-

Pendant que Jessica se faisait remonter les bretelles et qu'Hermione faisait le pied de grue devant le bureau de Dumbledore, Ginny décida d'amener Luna à l'infirmerie. Malgré son inquiétude pour son amie, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre que le Directeur en ait fini avec elle. Et même si Luna affirmait qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien, Ginny voyait bien qu'elle avait un début de fièvre. Chemin faisant, Ginny prit l'une des plumes d'aigle ornant la chevelure de Luna, la tournant entre ses doigts avec curiosité.

-D'où tu sors ces plumes, Luna ? C'est la première fois que je te vois en porter dans les cheveux. Ça te va bien.

-Merci. Elles étaient dans mon dortoir quand je me suis réveillée, répondit Luna d'une voix rêveuse tout en affichant une expression intriguée. Mmmh... Peut-être un panflax qui a fait son nid dans le dortoir. Ça expliquerait pourquoi les autres étaient aussi agitées ce matin.

-Comment ça, agitées ? demanda Ginny en décidant sagement de laisser l'histoire du panflax de coté. Elles ne t'ont pas embêtées, au moins ?

-Non, Amanda est juste tombée sur mon lit en courant après. Une chance, j'avais pas entendu mon réveil.

Tout en entrant dans l'infirmerie, Ginny secoua la tête avec indulgence. Forte de son expérience en matière de conversations avec Luna, elle pouvait déduire un partie ce qui s'était véritablement passé le matin même. Si le réveil de Luna avait échoué à réveiller cette dernière, il devait en être autrement pour ses camarades de dortoir, lesquelles s'étaient certainement empressées de réveiller Luna pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas la grasse matinée à leur dépends. Rien dans tout ça expliquait la présence des plumes, à moins que l'une d'elle n'ai éventré un coussin dans l'opération, mais l'hypothèse semblait improbable aux yeux de Ginny. Plus précisément, elle doutait qu'un coussin contienne de telles plumes. Éventrer un coussin sous le coup d'une crise de nerfs était parfaitement plausible pour quiconque faisait les frais des excentricités de Luna à long terme sans y développer une certaine immunité.

L'infirmerie n'était pas déserte lorsque le couple y entra. Ginny retint un sourire en voyant la masse gémissante de Goyle assise sur un lit pendant que Mme Pomfresh l'examinait sans manifester la moindre trace de dégoût. Ginny ne pouvait qu'admirer le professionnalisme de l'infirmière face à l'horreur cumulée de Goyle et des pustules. Elle doutait de pouvoir contempler le résultat d'aussi près sans rendre son petit déjeuner. Crabbe fut le premier à noter leur entrée, fronçant stupidement les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait à reconnaître leur visage. Mme Pomfresh leva les yeux du visage torturé de Goyle avec à peine un éclair de soulagement et les posa sur Ginny.

-Oh, c'est vous. Un souci, Miss Weasley ? Ne me dites pas que Miss Lovegood fait une rechute ?

-Non, je crois qu'elle a juste un rhume, répondit Ginny alors que Luna éternuait dans son dos, faisant hausser un sourcil à l'infirmière. Je vous assure qu'elle ne simule pas, Mme Pomfresh. Elle éternue vraiment comme ça...

-Décidément, cette jeune fille me surprendra toujours, soupira Pomfresh. Installez-la sur un lit. Si c'est un simple rhume, ça peut attendre que j'en finisse avec celui-là. Une idée de ce qui lui est arrivé, exactement ? Son ami semble incapable de me fournir une explication.

Difficilement, Ginny réprima un sourire moqueur et s'empressa de mener Luna vers un lit pour la faire asseoir avant de répondre.

-Jessica Wingdal a eu une altercation avec Pansy Parkinson. Disons que se trouver juste derrière Parkinson était une mauvaise idée.

-Je vois... Miss Wingdal a eu la main lourde. Vous, étalez-lui ce baume sur la figure ! dit-elle en fourrant dans les mains de Crabbe un pot dégageant une odeur nauséabonde. Et ne faites pas cette mine dégouttée, c'est sans danger.

Pendant que Crabbe étalait sans grand enthousiasme le baume sur le visage de Goyle, Pomfresh approcha de Luna et l'examina d'un air grave. Le visage de la jeune fille était plus coloré que dans son souvenir et elle semblait effectivement souffrir d'une légère fièvre. Ginny la regarda faire avec un étonnement grandissant. Pomfresh semblait délibérément prendre son temps pour ausculter Luna. Habituellement, il ne fallait que quelques secondes à l'infirmière pour diagnostiquer le mal dont souffrait un élève avant de lui administrer le remède correspondant. Sa surprise devait se lire sur son visage car Pomfresh roula des yeux avec éloquence.

-Oh, je vous en prie, Miss Weasley, vous croyez vraiment que j'aime passer mon temps à soigner des défigurations et autres "accidents" magique ? Ça vous amuse peut-être de provoquer chez vos camarades des explosions de pustules ou autre immondices, mais c'est à moi de réparer les dégâts derrière. Pour une fois qu'on vient me voir pour un simple rhume et que ça me permet d'échapper aux pustules, vous pouvez bien me laisser en profiter un peu, non ?

-Je n'ai rien dit, répondit Ginny avec un sourire amusé. Et je vous comprends parfaitement.

Ce qui était on ne peut plus vrai. Pour avoir passé énormément de temps à l'infirmerie cette année, durant la convalescence de Luna, Ginny savait que le travail de Pomfresh était loin d'être facile. Les années précédentes, jamais Ginny n'avait vraiment prêté attention à l'infirmerie, considérant que Mme Pomfresh était plus une employée au niveau de Mme Pince ou Rusard, faisant un travail secondaire, bien que nécessaire. Séjourner aussi longtemps à l'infirmerie avec Luna lui avait permis de revoir son jugement et de réaliser que le rôle de Pomfresh était autrement plus fondamental et rendait la vie plus facile à tout le monde en plus d'être assez ingrat. Cela lui avait également permis de mieux connaître l'infirmière et de faire naître entre elles une certaine complicité. Pomfresh avait une tendresse particulière pour Luna et ne manquait jamais une occasion de la materner un peu.

-Oserai-je demander comment vous avez attrapé froid, Miss Lovegood ?

-Un Sniffeur s'est glissé dans mon lit, répondit Luna sur le ton de la confidence.

-Miss Weasley ?

-Elle est allée à la chasse au Ronflak ce matin, sous la pluie, répondit Ginny en secouant légèrement la tête, bien que son expression manifestait plus de l'indulgence que de l'irritation devant l'inconscience de sa fiancée.

Soupirant avec résignation, Mme Pomfresh alla chercher une potion, s'arrêtant en passant pour s'assurer que le baume faisait effet avant de congédier un Crabbe soulagé de pouvoir quitter enfin l'infirmerie. Elle revint ensuite après de Ginny et Luna pour donner la potion à cette dernière qui grimaça après l'avoir avalé.

-Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire. Et tâchez d'éviter d'aller sous la pluie, Miss Lovegood. J'apprécierai que votre prochaine visite soit tout simplement une visite de courtoisie. Et dites à Miss Wingdal qu'elle n'a pas à se sentir obligée de me fournir du travail.

Après avoir remercié l'infirmière, Ginny et Luna repartirent en direction des gargouilles gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore afin de voir si Jessica était sortie ou non et se faire une idée des conséquences de l'entrée fracassante de la garoute dans la Grande Salle. N'y voyant pas Hermione, Ginny afficha une moue, songeant qu'elles avaient dû repartir. Elle réfléchissait aux endroits où le couple aurait pu se rendre après coup lorsque les gargouilles s'écartèrent d'un mouvement brusque, laissant le passage à une Jessica furieuse suivie de près par Hermione.

-Il est complètement sénile !

-Tu exagères.

-Tout juste, en fait c'est sûrement l'une des pires punitions qu'il pouvait m'infliger...

La surprise passée, Ginny courut en direction d'Hermione avant de revenir chercher Luna qui tentait de chatouiller l'une des gargouilles à l'aide d'une des plumes attachées à ses cheveux, pour repartir à la suite de ses amies en entraînant sa fiancée par la main.

-Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur d'Hermione.

-Une retenue, répondit Jessica. Et Dumbledore veut que je fasse ami-ami avec les Serpentards ! Complètement sénile !

-Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna Ginny qui peinait à voir la pertinence d'une telle demande.

-Sadisme, sans doute !

-Jess, calme-toi ! Il espère simplement que ça les encouragera à suivre son exemple et permettra de mettre un terme à la rivalité entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, ajouta Hermione à l'intention de Ginny et Luna.

Cette dernière éclata d'un rire incongru, comme si elle jugeait l'idée parfaitement ridicule. Jessica, qui s'était enfin arrêtée pour faire face à ses amies, hocha la tête d'un air sombre, visiblement mécontente de la situation.

-Exactement, c'est ridicule.

-J'avoue que c'est loin d'être gagné, dit Ginny. L'idée n'est pas mauvaise en soi, mais choisir Jessica pour ça ? Sans vouloir te vexer, les relations sociales, c'est pas ton fort...

-Quoi, t'as pas encore croisé mon fan club ? Je pensais pourtant que tout Poudlard en faisait partie.

-Elle a déjà avancé cet argument et plutôt deux fois qu'une, répondit Hermione tout en passant une main dans ce qui restait de chevelure à Jessica. Dumbledore a fait la sourde oreille.

-Pansy n'y a pas été de main morte, intervint Ginny avec une grimace. Faudrait au moins les recouper pour égaliser, mais ça va faire vraiment court.

-Ça fait bizarre, lança Luna sans vraiment la regarder.

Occupée qu'elle était à balancer sa tête d'un coté vers l'autre pour le plaisir de voir ses plumes se balancer au rythme de ses mouvements, il était difficile de savoir si sa remarque concernait son activité ou la chevelure de son amie.

-Tu voulais les couper de toutes manière, pas vrai ? fit remarquer Hermione avec un soupir. J'imagine qu'il faudra un peu de temps pour s'y habituer...

-C'était une idée en l'air, 'Mione, rien de plus. J'aime avoir les cheveux longs et, franchement, ça m'énerve de devoir cette nouvelle coupe à ce fichu pékinois !

Avec un sourire radieux, Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de Jessica qui eu un mouvement de recul. Sa chevelure se déploya soudainement, retrouvant son aspect initial. Incrédule, Jessica prit une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts avant de poser les yeux sur une Hermione affichant un sourire satisfait.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire, Hermione ? demanda Ginny, à la fois impressionnée et amusée.

-Trop à mon goût. Rien à dire, Jess, t'es vraiment mieux comme ça.

Se reprenant quelque peu, Jessica enlaça Hermione pour la gratifier d'un baiser avant de la regarder avec sévérité.

-Merci, 'Mione. Par contre, tu sais que je t'adore, mais à l'avenir évite de me braquer ta baguette sous le nez à l'improviste, tu seras mignonne.

-T'es vraiment jamais contente, s'amusa Hermione. Tu crois vraiment que je voudrais t'abîmer ?

Jessica ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Hermione la réduisit au silence de la manière la plus efficace et agréable qu'elle connaissait. Lorsqu'elles croisèrent Harry et Ron, quelques minutes plus tard, ni l'un ni l'autre ne manifestèrent de grande surprise en voyant que la chevelure de Jessica était intacte, bien que Ron affichait une expression déçue. Au fil des ans, ils avaient vu Hermione accomplir assez d'exploits pour encore s'en étonner. Ils avaient pour ainsi dire accepté l'idée qu'Hagrid avait énoncé durant leur deuxième année : si un sort existait, Hermione était probablement capable de le lancer. Ils furent en revanche autrement plus surpris par la tâche que Dumbledore avait confié à Jessica ainsi que ses espoirs.

-Il demande l'impossible ! s'écria Ron d'un ton méprisant. Être ami avec des Serpentards, et puis quoi encore ?

-Je sais pas trop... dit Harry d'un ton songeur. J'avoue que l'idée me paraît aussi stupide, mais faut bien reconnaître que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas comme Malfoy. Regarde les Wingdal.

-Tu parles d'un exemple ! Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, j'ai pas confiance en cette fichue vipère ! Et son père est plus élève ici, ça compte pas !

-Surtout, faites comme si j'étais pas là, hein, lança Jessica.

-Ron, on va pas remettre ça sur le tapis...

-C'est toi qui ressort ça, je te signale !

-Tu sais quoi, 'Mione ? Je crois que c'est la première fois que ces deux crétins font exactement ce que je leur dis. Comme quoi l'évolution existe bien.

-Oh, ça va, on te parle pas, toi ! s'énerva Ron.

-Nan, mais t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, Weasley, ça me fait des vacances.

Hermione contemplait les deux antagonistes s'invectiver à qui mieux mieux d'un air effondré. Forcément, partie comme ça, l'entente cordiale entre Gryffondor et Serpentard semblait bien lointaine. Elle-même devait bien reconnaître que Dumbledore faisait preuve d'un optimisme frisant le ridicule avec cette histoire. La dispute tourna heureusement court, Ron étant loin d'égaler le sens de la répartie de Jessica, affûtée au fil des retenues avec un Rogue expert en la matière. Furieux, il opta pour un silence boudeur des plus reposant.

-Tu sais, Ron, le choipeau a failli m'envoyer à Serpentard...

Un silence stupéfait s'abattit sur le groupe. Harry n'avait jamais révélé ce détail avant ce jour et il voyait clairement que la nouvelle les surprenaient. Même Jessica le fixait avec incrédulité, ce qu'il trouvait des plus vexant sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pour sa part, Ron affichait une grimace, cherchant visiblement quelque chose à répondre à cette nouvelle.

-D'accord, mais il a fini par t'envoyer à Gryffondor, c'est le principal. Ne me dis pas que t'envisages vraiment de devenir ami avec Malfoy ?!

-Bien sûr que non, Ron, mais on a jamais vraiment cherché à connaître les autres Serpentard ! Jessica est en même année que nous, pourtant c'est que maintenant qu'on la connaît.

-Et c'était très bien comme c'était, grommela le rouquin entre ses dents.

-Harry a raison, intervint Hermione avant que Jessica n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Ces préjugés sont complètement stupides ! Ron, Harry et toi êtes devenus amis dans le Poudlard Express avant même de mettre les pieds à Poudlard. Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si le Choipeau l'avait vraiment envoyé à Serpentard ? Tu ne lui aurais plus jamais adressé la parole et tu l'aurais détesté par principe ?

-Mais il a fini à Gryffondor, rétorqua Ron en roulant des yeux, comme si Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre une chose aussi simple.

-T'as vraiment du grumeau dans le crane, Weasley ! s'énerva Jessica. Ce que 'Mione essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que toi gros crétin pas capable penser tout seul, alors toi réfléchir avec Maisons sinon grosse migraine ! Et toi hypocrite car toi penser vilains serpents qui pensent que sang être important alors que toi penser que Maison l'être encore plus ! Toi compris ? Vouloir banane, aussi ?

-Jess...?

-Oui, 'Mione ?

-Un jour, il faudra vraiment que je t'explique ce que c'est que la diplomatie... soupira Hermione en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Bah quoi, je me suis mise à son niveau, non ?

Tout en retenant Ron qui semblait vouloir se jeter sur Jessica, Harry se faisait la remarque que la Serpentard n'avait pas vraiment tort. A bien y réfléchir, des années durant il s'était placé au dessus des Serpentard simplement parce qu'il était un Gryffondor. Lui-même avait rejeté l'idée d'intégrer Serpentard, persuadé qu'y entrer ferait de lui un mage noir à coup sûr. Plus surprenant encore, Luna acquiesçait doucement aux paroles de Jessica. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle éclate de rire à la manière dont Jessica avait exposé les faits. Bon, à voir son expression, on pouvait se demander si elle écoutait vraiment ce qui se disait autour d'elle, mais quand même. Un cri résonna brusquement dans les couloirs, brisant le fil de ses pensées et les faisant tous sursauter à l'exception de Jessica et Luna.

-Ah... fit la première en claquant des doigts, comme si elle venait brusquement de se souvenir d'un détail. Ça me fait penser... Vous croyez qu'oublier de retirer le maléfice que j'avais placé dans le sac de Parkinson va nuire à mes chances de devenir sa meilleure amie ?

Tous éclatèrent de rire, à l'exception d'Hermione qui poussait un soupir résigné et de Ron qui lui adressait un regard mauvais.

-C'était quoi, ce maléfice ? demanda Hermione.

-Pfff, me souviens plus. J'étais furieuse, j'avais envie de l'étriper, y avait son sac qui traînait, j'y ai envoyé divers maléfices en suivant l'inspiration du moment. Rien de bien dangereux. Enfin, probablement pas. C'est elle qui a commencé, hein !

-C'est Mme Pomfresh qui va être contente, fit remarquer Ginny en tapotant une Luna s'étouffant de rire dans le dos. Elle vient juste de me demander de te dire d'éviter de lui donner encore plus de travail, Jessica.


End file.
